What is Love?
by Fester0662
Summary: What would happen if Naruto realized love was the missing element in his life? Hinata wants him so badly, Naruto wants but is not sure what it is he needs. They will find each other, and then the epic will begin. Rated M for language and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

I took time to talk to a few people and I came to the conclusion that I needed to put a summary of the story here.

This story is based on my opinion of what would have happened if certain things had fallen into place. It does not follow the manga, nor the series in any significant way. If you are here looking for cannon, you aren't going to get it. This story is all original, and the characters will be out of character. (I'm sorry, I don't think anyone could survive being a blithering idiot all of their life, nor an excessive compulsive stalker…you know who I'm talking about.)

This is an idea that ran away from me, and is still running away and I just haven't caught it yet…hopefully I won't catch it until it has finally run it's course. It will be humorous, angsty, violent, creative, thoughtful, but most important, ADULT. I don't pull any punches with my stories, so please try and be open minded st the very least.

The first book has been completely reworked to remove errors and continuity problems, because there were a ton…and there will still be a few present because, no one is perfect. If you have an open mind, I invite you to read this creation, and I hope it brings you some pleasure in any way it can.

Enjoy.

What is love?

Chapter 1

He sat on top of the roof and stared off into nothing for a long time.

The stars seemed to wink at him…perhaps to tell him he would be fine, perhaps mocking him like so many others had done in the past.

He took a deep breath and sighed as he thought about all the things he had wanted in his life and all the things he still to this day did not have, and he wondered if maybe everyone was right.

It's not like he didn't try hard…and he surely worked hard. Well…of course he was a bit lazy at times but hey, he needed a break too!

"Oh stop it you silly!" the sound of a light smack followed and then a woman's giggle, then a man's mock protest.

Naruto looked over the edge of the roof and smiled involuntarily as the couple hugged then kissed briefly before walking further down the street then stopped and kissed again.

A couple…a happy couple he corrected himself. Not a strange occurrence in and of itself, but for him it was a draw he had never had…and recently he began to wonder if he would ever have it.

As he watched them he wondered what it was like to have someone kiss him…to really kiss him.

Oh…he had been kissed before…on the cheek, on the forehead by grandma Tsunade; he chuckled, she hated when he called her that…but on some level he liked to call her that because it made him feel like he was more then just a pitiful orphan that most people hated. It made him feel like he belonged…

Like he had a family.

He chewed his bottom lip a little as his mind began to wander and he daydreamed that the woman below was kissing him…but while appealing in a sense, it didn't feel right. She wasn't his…and that was as important to his thoughts as protecting his precious ones had become.

Still, he never had a girlfriend, and he had never been involved with anyone in any significant way.

All his life had been focused on training, becoming the best, so he could become Hokage! He clenched his hands into fists as he thought about it then slowly took a deep breath and relaxed before focusing on the couple below.

Looking down at the man and woman again, he shook his head then grumbled as the man's hand wandered slowly down her back until he touched her backside and she squealed and smacked him on the shoulder.

To Naruto's surprise, she didn't seem to mind as much as he thought she should. If it had been him and Sakura, she would have brained him…no scratch that. She would have pounded him into the dirt like a nail…then she would have brained him. Followed by a long winded speech about how he shouldn't do such a thing to a woman. Yet here was this guy touching this woman on her butt…and he wondered why she didn't just clock him…but she leaned in and kissed him on the lips as they rounded the corner, which made him grumble again once they were out of his line of site.

He sat back on his haunches and frowned. "I don't understand."

"**Because you are young and never experienced it, pup."**

Naruto frowned then looked inside himself and saw the fox's red eyes looking at him.

"What would you know about it Fana? You haven't had any experience with love yourself have you? Do demons love?"

Naruto was a little miffed. Since they merged the fox would come out more and actually talk to him about whatever was going on. It was frustrating but at the same time it was kind of comforting since no one else would give him a straight answer…or in some case not even the time of day.

"**While I have not lived as you have, I do see things through your eyes. I see how others have treated you and how in return you have treated them. I do not fully understand human emotions, but in the time that I have been "contained" within you until the time we merged into one I have observed and obtained an understanding of humans and their intricacies…as far as demons loving…In a manner of speaking and as I understand the human sentiment, I guess we have a disposition, something that is similar in nature."**

Naruto frowned then shook his head before losing his temper. "What the hell are you talking about?!?! I didn't understand half the things you said!!!"

The demon chuckled softly then smiled.

"**Again. I have watched and I have learned**, **and yes we do."**

Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and glowered inwardly. "Why didn't you just say that? You didn't have to go all high brow on me…I hate when people do that…"

The demon grinned again, looking much like the Cheshire cat from "Alice in Wonderland".

"**I do not try to confuse you on purpose, it is just that I have set myself so that I can guide you better by being able to communicate with you on the level that a teacher would. In the future, I will try to be less "high brow"."**

Naruto looked up and nodded. "Well that would be awesome…but what does this have to do with love?"

The demon chuckled again and closed his eyes so only his mouth could be seen**. **

"**Patience. I am still thinking on it, but I believe starting tomorrow you will begin to have answers, and a better life will open before you. One you never expected."**

And with those words the mouth closed and the sound of Fana slumbering greeted him.

Naruto opened his eyes then frowned even deeper then before.

Once Fana started taking an interest in Naruto he began "advising" him. His advice was never bad, it was just that Naruto didn't always understand what he was trying to tell him, which tended to cause more harm then good because he would lose his temper. Anyone who knew Naruto more then passingly knew that once he lost his temper, he lost his ability to reason…which was never a good thing.

Most of the time the damn fox would just make him feel stupid…but Naruto always realized afterwards that the fox was right. He just seemed to think a lot further ahead then he did.

Still frowning, Naruto jumped off of the roof of his old apartment and trudged to the inn where Jiraiya had gotten them a room. His little foray into his old world showed him that Jiraiya was correct. It seemed everything in Konoha had moved on without him.

O

O

Well almost everything.

She looked out the bedroom window and sighed.

The moon was full and there was a slight breeze that stirred the curtains on her window and caused her wind chime that hung outside to jingle softly.

She could see all the way to the outer area of the courtyard and she wished she had the freedom to come and go as others did…but she knew that was not to be at this time in her life.

Hyuga Hinata stood in her nightdress, slippers on her feet and wished she could fly. She wanted so desperately to escape from the confines of the Hyuga household…to be able to hang out with friends, eat what she wanted where she wanted, to go to slumber parties…just to be free!

But she was the heir to the Hyuga household and she knew better then anyone that she had a responsibility, and "future heirs do not act that way" she could hear her father saying. The one time he gave her that speech never left her head and made her feel more sad and alone then anything…and somehow her father in all of his overbearing, stuffiness exasperated the situation by gazing at her in his way that made her feel like she could never do anything right.

With another soft sigh she went to her bed and reached inside of her pillowcase and pulled out the one thing that always took away her melancholy…a battered orange t shirt. With a soft smile she put it to her nose and sniffed deeply, and a lone tear wet her eyelash which she wiped away with the object of her affection.

Years ago…when he was injured in the failed recovery of Sasuke, she had snuck into his hospital room and watched over him the entire night. A simple Genjutsu prevented the nurses from seeing her, and she was able to do what she had always wanted, spend time with the one she admired.

Oh sure he was unconscious…but this was as close as she was ever able to bring herself to him…and even though she was worried for his well being, she was content to make sure he was going to be ok first hand. When she realized he was waking up, she panicked, and grabbing his t shirt to cover her face so no one would recognize her, leapt from his window, and ran all the way home.

In the time since she took the shirt, she had washed it, and sewn the holes so it looked serviceable again, but only one other person had worn it after Naruto, and wearing his shirt had made her so light headed she had not done it again. She thought to use it as a nightshirt so she could always feel close to him…but she decided it was better if she didn't until she could control her reactions better!

A smile on her face now at the memory, she walked to the window sill again and saw a shooting star fly across to the east and she made a hasty wish.

"I wish Naruto-kun is safe, and he returns home soon…I miss him…"

Quickly she looked around then blushed as she realized she said that out loud…but then smiled, blush still in place as she hugged the shirt to her chest. _Well…I do miss him…I wish he would come home._

Slowly she closed her window, then walked over and lay in her bed, but not before she tucked his shirt into her pillowcase again and lay her head softly on top of the pillow, wishing it was his chest.

Slowly she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Goodnight Naruto-Kun."

O

O

With a flourish Jiraiya finished signing his name on the note and placed it inside of an envelope and sealed it.

He would drop that off in the morning before they went to see Tsunade. She would want to know how Naruto's training had gone. Maybe after he could go do some, "research". Icha Icha Ecstasy was due out in another month and he was still ten chapters from being done…while he didn't want to disappoint his fans, he really didn't want to disappoint his bank account!

With a sigh he stood and stretched his back, which felt stiffer then usual, so he promised himself a soak in the hot springs as soon as he was done with Tsunade and Naruto. The thought of Naruto made him smile and shake his head.

The kid had grown up a lot…and his skills had grown by leaps and bounds...and don't get him started on the Jutsus he learned. The kid was like a blasted sponge!

Still, there was a lot for him to learn before he could achieve his dream if ever. Oh there was definitely a spark in Naruto that would help him achieve a lot…but there was still something missing for him to become hokage.

One was experience, The other sadly was common sense. The kid seemed to never get any wiser…and his attitude, SHEESH!

Jiraiya smiled as he thought about it then shook his head with a light chuckle. Well he had grown, and no one really thought he would do that much…except Tsunade, who told him the night before they left that he would die slowly and painfully if anything happened to Naruto…which made the toad sage wonder when she had started caring about him.

Before Jiraiya could ponder that further, the door flew open and in walked Naruto carrying a bowl of ramen. Jiraiya only chuckled. "Hey kid, eating again I see. How was your stroll around town?"

Naruto kicked the door closed behind him and sat at the table in the corner next to the window.

"Some things are still the same…but you were right. There are different things here, the village has changed, and I did not see many people that I remember. I hope it is different in the daytime."

Naruto's face seemed normal enough, but spending the last few years with him Jiraiya learned to be able to read his moods. With a shrug he went over to the shelf and opened a bottle of sake. _When he's ready, he'll talk. _Jiraiya thought to himself as he unwrapped the cap of the bottle.

Naruto broke apart his chopsticks and got a mouthful of ramen and swallowed it before turning to Jiraiya. "Pervy sage?"

Jiraiya sighed and poured himself a cup of sake. "You know I hate that name kid…what do you want?"

Naruto laid his chopsticks down and gulped loudly. "How do you get a girlfriend?"

Jiraiya stopped with the sake halfway to his lips then looked at Naruto and placed the cup on the table. "Kid…are you screwing with me? You never expressed an interest before…especially not in that!"

Naruto's earnest expression told Jiraiya all he needed to know.

_So…he has grown up more then I had thought._

"I was just wondering because I see people all of the time, holding hands, kissing, and hugging, and I am lon…curious. It's not like I want one or anything!" He said hastily.

The word lonely almost slipped out of his mouth but Naruto thought he had covered it up fast enough. "I wonder what the big deal is and what it would be like to have one."

The toad sage picked up the cup and drank its contents in one gulp then poured another before looking at his ward again.

"Kid…what I'm going to tell you will stay with you for the rest of your life whether you want it to or not but you always remember what the wise toad sage told you I say and keep it in that rock head of yours, and you can't go wrong."

Naruto nodded his head and waited.

Jiraiya took a deep breath then raised one hand in the air with his index finger extended towards the ceiling and said, "Women are insane!"

Naruto fell out of his chair and grumbled to himself before jumping up and yelling at Juraiya.

"What? That makes no sense!! What do you mean insane?"

Jiraiya, expecting the kid's outburst was already waving him to sit down.

"Relax…finish your' Ramen and I will explain all. Let the all wise and knowing Sage of toads teach you all about the opposite sex."

Naruto rolled his eyes but sat down grumbling, "All perverted more like it."

Jiraiya frowned but walked over with the sake jug and the cup and sat down across from Naruto.

"You see kid, when a man has those special feelings deep in his stomach that happen only when he looks at a woman; THAT is the beginning of love.

From there you always think about them, you can't wait to see them, you find reasons to go find them just so you can hear their voice. That is the first part."

Naruto frowned around a mouthful of ramen then swallowed. "So what does that have to do with women being insane?"

Jiraiya laughed then patted Naruto's hand before pouring himself another cup of saki.

"Wait…you will understand when I am finished." After knocking back the second cup Jiraiya set it down and smiled.

"Once you get to that stage, the only logical thing to do is to ask them on a date. But a woman believes she should keep you waiting, that she shouldn't admit she cares or that she wants you. So the first time you will get a no because they want to keep you guessing."

Naruto looked confused and tapped the side of his face with his chopsticks. "But…if she likes you then why won't she just say yes?"

Jiraiya laughed then slapped his leg before slamming another cup of sake.

"That is what I am trying to explain. Women believe that they have to keep a man waiting…it is the way they are raised and it is something they do to all men. She will lead you around by your," Looking at Naruto's face he toned down what he was going to say. "Manly parts until you're frustrated and can't see straight…but the worst is she will do this until you are in love with her…and then the real torment begins!

But I'll tell you true Naruto, if the time ever comes when a woman is honest with you and tells you the truth the first time…marry her, because that means she was meant for you and you will never find another like her."

Jiraiya thumped himself on the chest with a fist. "Why do you think I have stayed single all this time? I know the secrets of women…and I know how to avoid their feminine traps! You'll never hear about old Jiraiya being tripped up by a woman."

Naruto smiled. "Because no one wants to be with a pervert?" But he thought back to the woman who let that guy touch her butt and wondered.

Jiraiya knocked back another cup of Sake then shook his head.

"Not true…if she loves you, some things that you consider perverted will be acceptable in certain places, and completely accepted in private. But it all depends on the woman, and if she is truly right for you."

Jiraiya poured another cup then looked at Naruto slyly.

"Say, are you holding out on me? Have you found someone you are in-ter-res-ted in? Hmmm?

Only in town for a few hours and already ready to jump on the date wagon? Kid maybe I was wrong about you, tell me does she have nice legs?"

Naruto jumped up again and slammed his chopsticks on the table. "It's not like that you perverted sage!! I just want…"

Naruto looked confused suddenly then slowly sat down again. "I just want to not be alone anymore."

Naruto didn't know why he blurted out the truth…he was sure Jiraiya didn't care or would use it against him in some way…but for some reason he had to say it. It just had to come out.

Jiraiya watched as Naruto raged then deflated in seconds and wondered what was going on inside of him. _The kids never been like this before…what's gotten him so shaken up and wanting a girlfriend already? In fact for a while there, I was sure he would be peeping at me or some other guy…guess I'll have to change my opinion._

"Kid…there comes a time in every man and woman's life when they don't want to be alone anymore for whatever reasons.

Only you can decide if you are ready to take on the responsibility of a relationship or not. It is not just about the nice things like kissing and hugging. There is Gama-Bunta size responsibility involved," Jiraiya grinned when Naruto's eyes bugged out at his analogy, then sobered again. "There is pain too.

Loneliness, heartache, and if you are truly unlucky or in your case hard headed, there is heart break."  
Jiraiya's hand reached inside of his shirt near his heart, and his face became completely blank for a moment. "There is always heartbreak."

Before Naruto could respond Jiraiya yanked his hand out of his shirt then slammed another cup of sake. Naruto wondered briefly if he was going to get crocked…Jiraiya only got drunk in front of him once before…and it wasn't a pretty picture.

Jiraiya smiled at his ward then poured another glass. "You have to give to the person you are with as much as you receive and sometimes more. You can never think that you are more important then she is, and if she is truly meant for you, then you will always…ALWAYS, be the most important thing in her life. Do you understand?"

Naruto frowned then shook his head. "No."

Jiraiya walked over then ruffled Naruto's hair which caused him to scowl and complain slightly.

"Good. The confusion will prepare you for a relationship. Now get some sleep…big day tomorrow. You are back in your old home town, we have to talk to Tsunade, find you a place to live, and I'm sure you have things you want to do."

The sage dragged out the word things but it was wasted on Naruto.

Lost in his own thoughts Naruto nodded then went and climbed into his bed and pulled the blanket over his head, after putting his nightcap on of course. Soon the steady rise and fall of his chest and the slight snores every so often told of his slumbering.

Jiraiya shook his head but smiled. The kid was really growing up.

Now if they could get him to stop wearing orange…

O

Next Episode: The gift…the house.


	2. Chapter 2

What is love?

Chapter 2

Naruto groaned as Jiraiya led him through the halls to the hokage's office. He looked around and was relieved that nothing had changed here at least…but pervy sage could have at least let him sleep a little longer…and no breakfast either!

What a jerk!

In response Naruto's stomach growled and he patted it with his hand.

"Is this gonna take long? I'm hungry!"

Jiraiya waved off Naruto's comment and knocked on the large double doors in front of him. You can go get some of that crap you are always eating after we talk to Tsunade. I'm sure she would rather you eat after then before." As he finished his sentence, Tsunade's voice came from inside the office, partially muffled. "It's open."

Opening the door then stepping inside Jiraiya smiled wider as he saw Tsunade sitting at her desk with a huge mound of articles and files all over it. Next to the stack was a small neat pile, no bigger then seven folders…Naruto assumed that it was the "done" pile as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey, Grandma Tsunade!!"

The Hokage of the leaf village's smile turned to a frown before she sighed then smiled again. "Hello Naruto. I wish you wouldn't call me that, but I am glad to see you didn't kill Jiraiya and vice versa. In fact, I notice a distinct difference in you."

The hokage got up and walked over to him and squeezed his arms then poked his chest with a finger lightly.

Naruto blushed slightly but then flexed for Tsunade. "Yeah…I worked really hard and I'm ready to show what I've learned!"

Jiraiya stood up and flexed his arms. "Look Tsunade I got stronger too! Feel my manly muscles?"

Tsunade walked over then tapped Jiraiya in the center of his chest just hard enough to make him exhale, causing his stomach to revert to its normal size, which was a lot bigger then it was a moment before. "Um…I'm working on that."

The hokage chuckled then walked behind her desk again and sat down, gesturing for the two to take a seat also.

In truth, Tsunade was very impressed!

Naruto had left the leaf village a short bean pole…while he was toned…muscular was not the way to describe his physique back when he was younger.

When she poked his chest just now and squeezed his bicep, His flesh barely gave at all, and he wasn't even flexing! Naruto's training must have been rigorous indeed. If he had learned any techniques or jutsus as well as he had worked out, he would be jonin level in no time…which would not sit well with many considering Naruto had not even become a chunin yet_. Well that is another cat to skin another day. _Which she thought to herself as she considered her adopted little brother. It had been almost an eternity since he left and to be honest she had missed him around the village…it was thankfully a lot quieter without him, but at the same time it had been a lot sadder and more predictable without him. It was good to see him back finally.

Taking a deep breath, causing Jiraiya's eyes to bulge, she let it out and smiled at her adopted knuckle head.

"The reason I wanted the two of you here was so I can find out how your training went Naruto, and to discuss with you what are your' plans for the future."

"I still want to be hokage grandma Tsunade that is the only plan I have for the future, and I think my training has gone great! There is still a lot I want to learn, but I think I'm ready for just about anything now!"

Jiraiya nodded slightly as he crossed his legs. "Yes Naruto has gained a number of new skills and greatly improved upon his old ones…he is still brash and cocky, and has a head like a boulder, but I think the time with me has helped him immensely."

Tsunade frowned as she looked at Jiraiya then looked back at Naruto. "Did he corrupt you Naruto?"

Naruto jumped to his feet with a shout. "No way!! I'll never be a perv like him!"

The hokage grinned then looked at Jiraiya who had a goofy look on his face and began to sweat.

"Well at least there will not be three perverts running around the leaf village." At Naruto's blush Tsunade reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a small box and placed it on her desk.

"Here Naruto, I know you will not have any money for the things you will need so I have put a little aside for you every paycheck. It will not make you rich, but it will help until you start running missions again.

I will also give you some time to re-accustom yourself to the lay of the town again and catch up with the people you know if you can find them.

There have been a lot of changes, and things have been done to make the village more efficient. We will update you as needed."

Naruto got up and took the box from the desk and bowed to Tsunade.

"Thank you. Bachaan…I will make you proud." He said rather solemnly, surprising both Jiraiya and Tsunade, who exchanged a glance, but neither said anything.

Naruto turned on his heel and walked to the door, but as soon as he had closed it behind him he opened the box because of course, curiosity was too much for him. His jaw hit the floor and stopped in his tracks as he took in the amount of money in the box…and as he counted it he had a burst of inspiration to do something he had never thought he would be able to do. _Now what is close to Ichirachus? _He thought to himself as he started walking again.

O

O

As he left the office Tsunade looked at Jiraiya but frowned slightly. "He is still in danger. We have been able to hold off the Aksutki's incursions...but we need to find out where their main base is and why they are after him."

Jiraiya hrmmed but spoke up rather quickly. "Well it seems they are not just after Naruto. I cannot confirm this but it seems they are after all Jinchuriki."

Tsunade frowned as she took this in but shook her head. "Why would they want to capture the Jinchuriki? Most of them are tormented and in some cases like Gaara, mentally unstable because of their captives."

Jiraiya shrugged as he crossed his legs. "Well the only thing I can think of is it relates to their captives. They want the power of the tailed beasts but I couldn't begin to tell you why."

Reaching into his shirt, Jiraiya took a scroll from his hidden pouch and tossed it to her. "I believe Naruto and I were able to narrow it down to five areas. The problem is three of them are almost impossible to get to...two are underground and one is so deep in a mountain range it would take weeks just to reach it and the paths we could find are treacherous."

The Hokage frowned as she opened the scroll and examined the highlighted areas. "So you think these five are the most likely areas that hold the five on their council?"

Jiraiya nodded as he leaned over and pointed at a spot on the scroll. "Here is where we ran into the most trouble. We almost didn't make it out alive…and that is the easiest to reach."

Tsunade nodded again and unrolled a map. "Here is where we have lost a team recently, near the dark forest. I have sent another team of Anbu black ops in...they should report back in a day or so."

Jiraiya looked at the map she had opened and frowned deeply as he looked at a scroll he had left some notes he had taken on. "Are you sure? I have no information about Akatsuki being active in that area…especially not that close to any of the hidden villages."

Tsunade nodded slightly as she considered his map next to hers. "Our resources are very reliable, and the ones we used that were questionable, we had double checked by allies. I can't say one hundred percent it is Akatsuki, but we have had strange reports coming in from there, and no one has returned as yet to confirm or deny what is happening." Pointing to the map she sketched with her fingernail a large area almost 2 grid squares across. "This is were it is…but since the one team disappeared, I have not been able to confirm my suspicions."

Looking thoughtful, Jiraiya taped the center of the marked area of the map. "If not Akatsuki then who? Our old partner is not subtle enough to be the one doing it…" With a frown he tapped the map a few times with his index finger. Jiraiya looked up from the map at her, a troubled expression on his face. "I haven't told him."

Tsunade nodded and frowned herself. "I figured. He would have wanted to take my head off if he knew."

She took a deep breath which made Jiraiya's eyes bulge again, then she let it out. "I will have to tell him eventually...he deserves to know." Looking up she saw where Jiraiya was looking then got a look of annoyance before she started rolling up her sleeve.

"So...still can't keep your eyes off my boobs Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya blinked then tried to back away from Tsunade. "No I was looking at the map...honest?"

The slap could be heard a block away.

O

O

Naruto stood in front of the house and grinned big enough to swallow his ears as the man shook his hand. "You have made an excellent decision Uzimaki san! I will have the paperwork finished and ready for your signature by this evening."

The man at first didn't appear to happy with Naruto standing in his office…until he started laying money on his desk. Then suddenly the guy was in the best mood of his life and couldn't stop jabbering away at him. Naruto almost laughed in the guys face a few times as he thought, "Realtor style: Butt kissing jutsu!"

As the man walked away, a spring in his step, Naruto took the keys and walked inside and was very pleased. It wasn't a huge house…but it was his.

As he walked to the backyard again he grinned widely as he considered his surroundings. A butterfly feeling started inside of him as he looked at the pool and considered what else he could add to make the house more suitable.

He turned and went upstairs and admired the master bedroom with the glamour tub in the bathroom, and the walk in closet. _Plenty of room for clothes_. He thought but then frowned slightly. The only unfortunate thing about the bathroom…it didn't have a shower. But with a shrug he smiled again…he could always use the bathroom in the hallway.

Already he was thinking if he could find any of his old friends and invite them over they could stay the night…he could have a pool party, he could buy a grill and have a barbeque…hell he could pretty much do whatever he wanted!

The thought brought another huge grin to his face as he rarely had opportunities to do such things in his past. Now his options were almost limitless.

All told it was a very pleasant house…three bedrooms, two and a half baths and a pool in the backyard.

Now all he needed to do was furnish it and buy the essentials…but where to start.

He thought for a moment as he looked around then sighed.

"**What bothers you pup?"**

The fox seemed to sleep and wake up more then a house cat, but was more annoying at times.

"I was just thinking it would be nice to have someone to share this with. No family, my friends are where ever they are, I always wanted my own place and now that I have it I don't have anyone to show it off too…much like my accomplishments, I don't have anyone to share it with."

The fox grinned slightly as his eyes twinkled at Naruto.

"**You have Tsunade and Jiraiya."**

Naruto thought for a second then shook his head. "No…while I will tell them about this, it isn't the same. They aren't who I would really like to share this with. I want…" But Naruto faltered as he considered his options. First instinct was to go find Sakura…but even before Fana objected, he realized that she isn't what he needed. Well he realized that years ago…and she had only come into his mind now out of force of habit then any actual romantic feelings. In truth…he didn't know what love was, but then neither did Sakura.

The demon yawned then stretched in his mind before settling down again.

"**Perhaps you should go out into the town and look around, go eat some ramen. Maybe there are still people here that you know and you will be able to invite them back. You will not know sitting here feeling sorry for yourself."**

Naruto growled then practically ran down the steps and out the house. "I am not feeling sorry for myself you pain in the ass!!"

The kitsune laughed before closing its eyes again.

Maybe the damn thing would stay asleep this time.

O

O

"Hey old man! Long time no see!"

Naruto sat down at a table and grinned at the looks of surprise on the waitress and the owners face.

"Naruto? Where have you been? It has been three years since you were last here?"

Naruto smiled as he sat back in his chair and folded his hands across his chest. "Training…but I'm back now and ready to continue my journey to becoming Hokage!"

The old man shook his head but laughed as he slapped his hand on the table. "Well good. That is what I like to hear, we have missed you around here!"

Naruto perked up at this and smiled broadly at Teuchi. "Really?"

The old man nodded as he headed to the back. "Of course! I am glad my best customer is back!"

Naruto frowned slightly then let it go. He had known Teuchi since he had first walked into the ramen stand and they fed him till his belly felt like it would burst…he didn't mean it the way it sounded.

Ayami smiled pleasantly at him, secretly admiring how well developed Naruto had become, and almost missed his order!

"Two beef, three shrimp, two pork, and four miso!"

Ayami nodded then walked back to the kitchen, almost walking into the counter as she kept looking at Naruto. _He_ _looks so buff now, and even cuter since he has grown older._

With a blush she handed the ticket to her father, who gave her the fish eye but laughed as she glared at him.

The old man turned to the prep table and began cutting noodles as Ayami began bringing Naruto bowls of ramen and a set of chopsticks.

Naruto broke his chopsticks apart but before he could dig in a voice stopped him and broke his concentration.

"Is that you Naruto? It has been many years since you have been around these parts."

The voice was deeper, but he recognized it instantly.

"Yes it has Neji…please, won't you join me?"

Neji looked surprised for a second then sat across from Naruto. As the waitress walked up, Neji turned to her and gave her a curt nod. "Green tea please?"

The waitress nodded quickly and turned to get the order as Neji turned back towards Naruto. "So where have you been? We were all told that you were on a special mission and would not be back for some time…but three years is quite a stretch for a mission."

Naruto clicked his chopsticks together as he thought of how much to tell Neji then shrugged. "I was out training. I cannot reveal much of it, but my life was in danger and the Hokage thought it was best that I disappeared for a time. The less that was known about it, the less trouble that would come to the leaf village."

Neji watched Naruto for a second as he ate, then nodded slightly to himself . "It is as I was told originally."

At Naruto's shocked look Neji smiled. "Yes I knew. There is not much that goes on in the leaf village that the Hyuga clan does not know about." As Neji's tea was sat in front of him he said in a smaller voice, "She will be glad that you are back."

Looking up from his ramen Naruto blinked and finished chewing. "Who?" Being completely dense, or innocent if you will, he had no clue who Neji referred to. To his memory, no one had ever really expressed any curiosity or concern for him in his checkered past so someone missing him was almost a complete surprise.

Neji sipped his tea while watching Naruto over his cup then sat it on the saucer. _Time to test him. _He thought to himself. "You have grown Naruto, I can sense that without using the Byakugan…but when it comes to people you are still quite stupid I see."

Naruto felt the old anger rising up in him as he clenched his teeth. Luckily the voice of reason, or Fana truth be told, interjected itself before Naruto could blow his top.

"**Calm pup, calm. Do as we taught you. Observe his reactions before you fly off the handle. Jiraiya would be quite disappointed if you lost your temper over something so small."**

Slowly unclenching his fists Naruto took a deep breath and let it out as Fana's words penetrated the fog the anger began to create in his mind. "It's true. I do not know how to deal with people. I never have. But in order to someday be Hokage, I'll have to learn."

Looking at his ramen bowl he slowly pushed it away then sighed. "People have never given me a reason to learn. I don't want to sound pathetic, but I've had to fight for everything, and very few people have ever given me anything other then their insults." Firming his jaw he looked Neji in the eyes. "I do not know about people, but if you are willing to help, I'm willing to learn."

Naruto seemed to get a feeling of approval from Fana, which in turn made him feel better inside.

Neji watched Naruto closely, than nodded.

"Believe it or not, I understand. After our fight during the chunin exam, I found out some things that made me re-evaluate all that I had done and what I should do about the future. I apologize for insulting you, but I wanted to know if you grew emotionally, as well as physically." Neji sipped his tea again then looked at Naruto.

"I thought much about my defeat in the exams, but I do not hold it against you. At the time, the better man won. I was arrogant, blind, and for lack of a better word, foolish. I had closed my mind to anything else because I believed in the wrong things. I like to think I have grown also, and I am trying to make things different." He paused for a moment to consider, and Naruto's lack of interruption made him decide to continue. "I do think things would be different now, and I would like to spar with you in the future, but that can wait for another time.

I see that you have matured a lot. You do not let your anger control you as you used to. I am impressed."

Naruto smiled a little but was surprised by Neji's words. Originally they were not even close to being on friendly terms…but Neji did change before Naruto left and now it seemed he was completely different.

"Thank you. I appreciate your kind words, and I'd like to spar with you. I need to keep my skills up and you were always a strong opponent Neji-sama."

Naruto watched Neji as he nodded and sipped his tea. Placing the cup down Neji shook his head briefly. "Not Sama, please. I am not the pompous ass I used to be, and thank you, I look forward to testing our skills against each other. But to voice my opinion now, I think that you would make a good match for her now, and if you wish, I will help you to understand her better."

Naruto frowned as he tossed his chopsticks onto the table, starting to feel frustration creeping into his mind again. "Ok…I'll ask again. Who?"

Neji smiled as he finished his tea and set the cup down on the table and crossing his hands in his lap. "The heir to the Hyuga clan. My cousin Hinata."

O

Next Episode: New skills, and stop by the house!


	3. Chapter 3

What is love?

Chapter 3

The next day Neji met him at the training grounds and Naruto was excited because he had been looking forward to sparring with someone...hell he would have taken on the old man at the ramen shop if he had to wait to long!

"So you are honestly telling me that you didn't know?" The look on Neji's face made Naruto feel like a complete moron.

"Honestly Neji, I had no idea Hinata felt that way about me. I mean, she was nice to me in the past like when she gave me the healing paste, or when she told me that I was the strongest person she knows." Naruto frowned as he tossed his frog/money pouch on top of a towel quickly followed by his watch and keys.

"Now that I think about it, she was one of the only people who was always on my side. But I thought it was because she was a fellow ninja trying to help me out…I didn't think she felt that way about me."

Neji dropped his own towel and a few items that were in his pocket and nodded. Inside he was a astonished. _He really had no idea! Unbelievable! I knew Naruto was simple minded…but this is beyond anything I could have thought possible! _At first Neji thought to ask him if he was even interested in girls, but shook that thought away. Better to continue feeling him out.

"She has been pinning for you since you left. I am sure that when she hears that you have returned to town she will rush out to find you, but pretend it was not a big deal, or that she just bumped into you by accident."

Neji bent at the waist and touched his forehead to his knees before straightening and doing it again. "It surprised me that she held her emotion for you for so long. But as far as I can tell…she has had strong feelings for you for at least the last four years or longer Naruto."

Naruto cracked his back, then he bent his head to either side to crack his neck before going through a series of stretches designed to loosen tendons and joints alike. "I don't get it Neji…I believe you when you tell me she has liked me, but you and I were never friends, especially during our exams. Why are you telling me this?"

Neji stopped in mid stretch then shrugged and did a complete split before standing and doing a back flip. Once he landed, he dropped into a cat stance and shook his head from left to right before standing straight again.

"As I told you before, I had ample time to re-evaluate all the things that I had done in the past and realized my place in the clan. True, Hinata is next in line to be head of the Hyugga clan, but as her cousin I have three main duties that I now hold to my heart and will accomplish.

One: To protect the future leader of the clan at all costs. Two: To ensure her happiness. Three: To secure the future growth of the clan. I believe you and Hinata would be very happy together, and the two of you together would provide the other two of my mission. I am only telling you this so that I can give the two of you a chance to see if a relationship is possible." Neji smirked slightly.

_Among other things_. He thought to himself.

Naruto thought furiously for a few seconds before looking at Neji and nodding. Even without the fox telling him he understood the logic. Neji knew that Naruto would be devoted to her and would gladly lay his life down to protect her if they were in love, hell even if they weren't in love, he would not let anything hurt her. "But Neji…I like Hinata but I don't know if I could love her. I don't know anything about her!"

"**As if you have many other prospects pup? You could do much worse then this Hinata as I see things."**

Naruto growled internally at the fox. "You shut up! I can't just fall in love with someone because that is what they want! I don't even know…I don't know the first thing about having a girlfriend!"

He almost said love…in truth, he didn't know what love was. A child forced to grow up alone, shunned and hated by everyone…love was as foreign to Naruto as anything he could think of. So now with his life advancing, certain needs had developed in him, and he didn't know how to satisfy them. Truth be told if he didn't find love he wondered if it would be so bad, he had done without it this long…Fana of course disagreed wholeheartedly.

"**And that is why you have nothing and no one in your life. Didn't you say you wanted a girlfriend? Someone to kiss, and hold, and talk to? You are being presented one practically without any work. What would it hurt you to investigate this further?" **

Naruto considered the words then hmphed. It was true that he was missing something in his life…but what if Hinata decided she didn't like him after she spent some time with him? He didn't want to lose the only person who helped him, stood up for him…then the words clicked. The only person to ever LIKE him.

Unfortunately, before the epiphany reached all corners of his mind, Neji's hand on his shoulder broke his chain of thought, and the revelation was pulled back into the dark corners it had broken away from. "Look, I propose that you date her a few times…go out with her and actually devote some time to her and see how you feel? I do not think you will be disappointed if you do and I do guarantee you will see that I am telling the truth."

Naruto nodded as he tried to regain the lost thought, but when it seemed completely out of reach he shrugged and grinned at Neji. "Alright, you've convinced me…but on one condition."

Neji laughed lightly as he checked his gear. "Name it."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and grinned. "Well…I'd like to think that this is a new start for us. Do you think we could hang out more often also…spar together…that kind of stuff?"

Neji blinked for a second then laughed, a rather pleasant sound to Naruto's surprise. His old laugh was cold, humorless, and he rarely smiled. This WAS a new Neji.

"Of course. I had assumed we would do that anyway but this will make it official."

Naruto held out his hand and Neji took it immediately with a firm grip and a smile.

"Now…shall we begin?"

Naruto grinned as he crossed the training field then turned around and nodded. "No destructive jutsus, no leaving the training ground."

Neji nodded as he took his place across from Naruto. "We spar until one surrenders or cannot continue."

Naruto took a modified dragon stance and summoned his chakra. "Agreed."

Neji took a deep breath and assumed the gentle fist stance. "Byakugan!"

Neji made a quick feint to Naruto's right side and threw a shuriken at him before coming on a straight line towards him.

Naruto dodged as the shuriken flew past him and threw one in return as he quickly formed a seal, "Shadow clone Jutsu!"

Twenty shadow clones appeared around Naruto and they all drew kunai and launched at the same time at Neji.

Neji stopped in place and put up a quick defensive stance before shouting out, "Rotation!" and his chakra left his body to form a defensive barrier around him. The throwing knives bounced and flew away from Neji in different directions as Naruto's shadow clones charged him.

Neji's rotation slowed but did not completely stop and Naruto stopped moving and stared in fascination as Neji appeared to be dancing in slow motion.

The first shadow clone hit the sphere of Neji's rotation and appeared to be hit over and over again before finally bursting into smoke. This was something new! All of the shadow clones that Naruto sent at Neji, in a matter of seconds were gone, none of them remained.

Suddenly the sphere was gone and Neji stood beaming with pride. "Do you like it? It is a new adaptation to the gentle fist/rotation skill. I call it the Shadow Dance. I can keep the protection of the rotation in effect and still use my gentle fist to attack with it. I developed it in the last three years and I must say it is very effective."

Naruto nodded in appreciation. "Whoa…that is cool Neji! I never expected to see anything like that!"

Neji bowed slightly. "Thank you. It is very effective, although it requires an immense amount of Chakra to maintain. I only plan to use it in a desperate situation. I started working on it a few months after we went after Sasuke. I realized I needed to expand my arsenal a bit and while I can strike through the rotation, I cannot do it nearly enough times as I can now with the shadow dance."

Naruto grinned as he assumed a modified tiger stance, both hands open and flexed like claws, while the lead leg was bent slightly at the knee and the other leg was slightly behind in case he had to kick off and charge.

"Well then let me return the favor by showing you one of my new tricks. I'm sure you noticed my shadow clones are more powerful, but that's not all!" Naruto's right hand began to glow and a ball of chakra formed there roughly the size of a cantaloupe.

Neji frowned as he watched. "Rasengan? It is bigger then I remember, But you knew that before you left."

"**Now pup…show him what I taught you!"**

"Rasengan no jutsu!" Naruto thrust his hand forward and the ball of energy left his hand and rushed towards Neji as he dodged to the left but to his shock the ball followed him!

Neji ran towards a tree then ran up the side and back flipped away at the last second as the rasengan slammed into it carving away big chucks of it until it collapsed under its own weight.

Neji landed and looked back at the tree and then at Naruto. "That was truly impressive! How did you do that? I thought the rasengan had to stay in contact with the user or it would dissipate."

Naruto smiled but then went with the rehearsed story that the fox had told him. "As I traveled and trained with Jiraiya I learned different kinds of jutsu and started wondering what kinds would work well with others. We met different masters, and they taught me lots of different things, and in time I started to experiment on my own. The rasengan is basically a ball of chakra. So I learned how to use more chakra to tether it to me and control its movement somewhat."

Neji blinked then his eyes got wide. "I see! So you are using the puppet master jutsu to maintain control of the rasengan!"

Naruto grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Exactly! It took me a long time and a lot of practice, but I was finally able to do it without knocking myself out from the amount of chakra it cost. In time, the pervy sage taught me how to control my chakra better so that it cost me less and less to do it."

The story wasn't actually a lie…he was taught how to do it, and it did involve a bit of the puppet master jutsu, but the fox was the instructor, and not even Jiraiya knew that or that he could do it!

Neji grinned and punched Naruto in the shoulder lightly. "Naruto you are full of surprises!"

Naruto laughed but resumed his stance again. "Wait...it gets better!"

Naruto summoned the rasengan again in his right hand then his face scrunched up in concentration. "This...is...the...difficult part!"

Naruto's left hand began to glow and the rasengan appeared there as well, although smaller and not nearly as bright.

Neji grinned as he walked over to Naruto. "Two? That must take a tremendous amount of energy to maintain!"

Naruto nodded as he stood a little straighter, beads of sweat forming on his forehead and rolling down his cheeks. "It does...and I haven't gotten the hang of making it a full size yet...but it is good in case I need it…but here is the impressive part…it will even impress Jiraiya…when I…show him…"

Naruto brought his right hand to his right side near his hip, but turned over his left hand and brought the two rasengan together to form one a little bigger then a watermelon. As sweat began to pour off of him. His arms visibly trembled as he stood in place for a second then swiftly he thrust his hands forward towards a training post and the rasengan sped towards the post with a loud whoosing/ whistling noise until it made contact.

The energy began to do what the rasengan always did…but when it tore through the first few layers of wood, Naruto ripped his two hands away from each other, and the rasengan seemed to explode tearing huge chunks of wood out of the post and hurling it everywhere!

After the initial shock wore off, Neji could see the training dummy had been completely obliterated, chunks of wood were scattered everywhere, and a crater roughly ten feet in diameter had been dug out around it. The only thing that survived was the very base of the post, and that was now woefully smaller then it used to be.

"Incredible! How did you do that?"

Naruto smirked as he stood a little straighter. "Well the rasengan is chakra flowing in every different direction at once…I thought that if you could bring two together, you would have double the damage. Unfortunately when I first tried this I found out the hard way that the rasengan was two unstable, and if you bring two together…boom."

Neji winced as he considered then frowned. "But you just did it…didn't you?"

Neji looked at the post then at Naruto, thinking he might be under the influence of some new genjutsu. Naruto shook his head and laughed. "Well you see, the rasengan is too unstable…I didn't actually bring them together…I flattened the two against each other. Using more chakra I created a barrier that held the two apart, and allowed me to compress them together somewhat. When the dual rasengan reached their target, I just released the barrier between them so they could mingle…The rest is history. Neat huh?"

"To say the least! Naruto that was an awesome display…I would have never thought to see something like that!" Neji grinned as he shook his head then walked over and grabbed his towel and wiped his hands and neck. _Impressive. And he only used his chakra…_

Neji was still grinning as he dropped his towel and dove at Naruto, but the jinchuriki side stepped quickly then dropped low and attempted to sweep Neji's feet. The Hyuga genius did a quick hop up and no hand back flip away from him. Naruto not to be out done did a quick tuck and roll and landed next to Neji who blocked his left hand heel strike, and drove forward to close Naruto's chakra point on his right shoulder, but was shocked to find Naruto's hand wrapped around his finger, stopping him less than an inch from contact!

Naruto grinned like a fool as they both crouched there, so Neji threw a kick at Naruto's right leg, but Naruto dodged it by throwing the same leg backward, but then quickly tried to kick Neji's leg, and Neji in return pulled his away. With the stalemate in place, Neji threw his left hand forward in the form of a one hand eagle strike that caught Naruto's right shoulder, but Naruto had come forward and gave Neji a vicious head butt to his forehead, and both fell back in pain before jumping to their feet to face each other again.

Neither said a word but both had a respect of the others abilities. Naruto was about to pull out one of his Easter eggs, (New trick) but Neji dropped his stance and walked over to his belongings again.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I must surrender. That was enjoyable and I look forward to us doing that more often. Unfortunately I forgot that I am supposed to meet Tenten at one pm...she probably wants to hurt me some more."

Naruto felt disappointed but nodded as he painted on a smile. "Yeah that was definitely fun." _Although I was hoping for more of a workout. _He thought to himself. _Oh well…I guess I can go to the house and try out the pool. At least I was able to meet up with Neji. He seems to have mellowed a lot. I like him better like this. _

Neji did not look up as Naruto approached and wiped himself off as well.

_Well what a surprise. Naruto has gotten much stronger as well as matured. Perhaps my decision to tell him about Hinata is not such a bad one after all. Hinata still loves him, now all that is needed is for Naruto to love her too. Now…how do I get them together…_

"Hey Neji, I bought a house today…the furniture should be there by now. Why don't you come over later and see it. I've got a pool and it is pretty big!"

Neji smiled as he thought to himself. _Perfect!_

"Alright, what time should I be there?"

Naruto thought for a moment then grinned. "I guess around six or seven is good. I haven't had any company other then Jaraiya in a long time. It'll be good to talk to someone else for once!"

Naruto and Neji exchanged a few more pleasantries, and directions to his new place before going off in separate directions.

O

O

Later at his house, Naruto set out a bowl of snacks and made sure sodas were cooling inside the refrigerator before looking around and smiling. "Cool. Entertaining a guest in my house!" Naruto clenched his fists and jumped in the air with a shout! "Alright!!"

In his old apartment he didn't have the space to do anything like this, and he always had to worry about neighbors or his roommate. Now, all of that was a thing of the past! He looked around and grinned his famous grin as he took in the brand new furniture. Decorations were sparse…but he preferred it that way…at least until he found some things that suitably fit his personality.

A knock at the door made him jump and he grinned as he took two steps then slid across the floor and grasped the handle and opened it.

His jaw was the loudest thing that hit the floor.

On the other side was not a strong young man, but a small and shapely young woman with pale skin and lavender eyes.

Her look of surprise seemed more profound then Naruto's as her eyes got big and seemed to swell up with tears. "N...Naruto-kun…is that you?"

O

Next Episode: I'm glad that you're back.


	4. Chapter 4

What is Love?

Chapter 4

Hinata's bag dropped to the floor and she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Naruto and hugged him tight. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts only half formed and barely recognized by her, but they all focused on one thing…Naruto.

Naruto blinked but then returned the hug a bit tentatively before looking up and seeing Neji smiling at the end of the walk.

With a wink Neji turned and strolled up the street and Naruto watched him until he was out of sight with a slight bewildered look on his face.

"**Well pup, someone's hugging you. That's one out of three. Maybe if you ask nicely she will let you grab her butt too."**

Naruto growled inwardly. "Shut up you!" _Geez, trained by a pervert, traveled with a pervert, now stuck with one in my mind…Kami hates me!_

Hinata inhaled deeply and rubbed her head against his chest with a sigh. She must have died. That was the only explanation for such a beautiful thing to happen to her. She was dead. But his chest felt so firm…and his arms around her were so strong…but just as she was enjoying the feeling, common sense as well as shyness slammed into her brain again overriding her euphoria just before her eyes opened and she stiffened. A deep blush forced its way on her face as she reluctantly pushed herself back away from him.

Naruto grinned at her with a light blush himself but noticed how empty his arms felt suddenly and he realized he liked the contact. Maybe there was something to this adult stuff after all?

"Heya Hinata…been a long time huh?" He said kind of lamely. He wanted to reach out and hug her again…but as fast as she pulled away he was sure she would object so he lowered his arms to his sides and just grinned at her.

Hinata looked down and nodded as the tips of her index fingers came together in a familiar gesture. She also felt awkward. Now that she stepped back she wanted nothing more then to rush forward back into his arms, but Naruto had never expressed any interest in her like this before and she felt really stupid for rushing at him the way she did.

"Yes it has Naruto-kun. I am sorry about that…it's just that, well, I haven't seen you in so long and it was a surprise when you opened the door and we all missed you around here and no one knew where you went or even if you were going to come back and Neji told me this afternoon that someone was having a party and he thought it would be a good idea to come but he wouldn't tell me who, and, well it's just so great to see you again Naruto-kun!"

Naruto grinned wider as he watched her and listened to her rattle on. Instinctively his hand went up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I am glad to see you too, and don't worry. I enjoyed the hug, you just caught me off guard."

Hinata's face darkened even further, (which didn't seem possible but obviously was). _He…he liked it? Naruto-kun liked me hugging him? Kami did I hear him correctly? _Hinata quickly turned her mind away from these thoughts lest she faint, and she reached down and grabbed her bag, but slowly looked up Naruto's body as he stood there.

Slowly her gaze traveled upward until she settled on his face again and she smiled with a slight blush. "You sure, filled out Naruto-kun. I can see you have developed a nice physique and you look much more rugged now." In her mind Hinata was screaming, _MY GOD HE IS HOT!!! LOOK AT THOSE MUSCLES!!! KAMI SOMEBODY PINCH ME I MUST BE DREAMING!! _She couldn't believe how much he had changed! He was always good looking to her, but now he was a virtual masterpiece! Naruto was chiseled like Adonis! Heck, maybe he was chiseled BY Adonis he looked so good! She could see, and a moment ago feel his hard muscles and his six pack…but more then that was the way his arms felt around her.

Immediately she tore those thoughts out as she felt the familiar tingle in her belly that she only got when she thought of him…and since she didn't bring a spare change of panties she immediately had to stop herself!

Thankfully Naruto broke her reverie before she swooned...or worse.

Naruto smiled as he looked down at Hinata's body and appraised her the same way. "Yes and I see that you have developed nicely as well Hinata. Your breasts have gotten bigger and everything."

Hinata blinked then blushed deeply at the off color compliment but inwardly she was rather pleased that he would notice things like that about her. _He…he likes my body? He likes my boobs? _Hinata couldn't believe her ears!

If any other man had said that to her…she would have blushed and walked away…or under the right circumstances she would do what she had done to Kiba…she would slap him silly! But not this man, Oh no! Naruto saying those few words rocked her more then an aftershock!

Naruto suddenly realized how what he had said sounded and quickly interjected whatever he could think of. "Oh what I mean is you have gotten a lot prettier since the last time I saw you...I didn't mean that the way it sounded...I'm not a perv or anything!"

Red crept up her neck and finally settled under her eyes as she closed them slightly and in a small voice thanked him. "Do not worry Naruto-kun...I know you were only trying to make me feel good." _He thinks I'm pretty! _She thought triumphantly, and a silly grin settled on her face as she leaned lightly against the doorjamb, arms in the shape of a V as she held her bag in front of her.

For a few minutes they just stood there looking at each other and smiling until the reverie was broken by a familiar voice in Naruto's head.

"**Well are you going to invite her in or mount her right there on the landing?"**

Naruto turned inward and screamed at the fox. "Shouldn't you be asleep or something?!"

With a chuckle the fox closed his eyes even though Naruto knew he was still awake and just waiting to add another comment. _Demented Housecat!!_ He thought to himself. _Perverted mentor, perverted fox demon…what next?_ With a light shake of his head, but still smiling at her, he opened the door wider.

"Um…I'm sorry Hinata. Would you like to come in?"

Hinata blinked as if not realizing that she was still outside then nodded quickly and stepped into the house after Naruto stepped out of the way and then shut the door behind her.

"This is a nice place Naruto-kun." She said as she looked around the living room. No decorations to speak of, but the furniture was tasteful. She craned her neck to look over towards the dining room and kitchen without trying not to appear nosy, but her curiosity about the rest of the house was getting the better of her. "How long have you lived here? I was sure when you got back to town you would go for your old apartment."

Naruto smiled as he trotted to the kitchen and grabbed himself an energy drink out of the side by side refrigerator.

"I just bought it today. Me and the pervy sage got back last night and I hadn't had a chance to do anything until this morning. After Grandma Tsunade gave me some money that she saved up for me while I was gone I ran out and bought it.

The apartment was nice when I was younger, but I need my space now...and I always wanted a place where I could say, "This is my house". Besides, they had rented it to someone else anyway."

Hinata giggled at that as she took in all of the living room, and wondered what would look good on the walls of his house. She thought he would be at home with natural decorations. Nature things. Paintings of forests and statues of animals in natural poses. She was almost positive that he would be happy with things like that in his house and she was wondering what she could give him as a house warming present that would fit that description.

"They just moved the last of the furniture in before you got here." He said which broke her train of thought. "Oh do you want a drink? I have soda, water, iced tea, and energy drinks."

Hinata smiled as she listened to him then nodded. "You just bought it today? Wow that is so cool! Oh the tea sounds good. Is it sweetened?" Naruto shook his head as he took the tea out then called back down to her. "No…I never know how much sugar is the right amount, so I usually make it and add it later depending on how sweet I want it at the time."

Hinata looked up at the kitchen and smiled as she thought to herself. _Wow, he has gotten so mature...wanting his own house and buying it when he had the money. I never thought Naruto-kun would do something like this on his own. He has really grown up!_

There was no insult intended on her part, but she remembered how Naruto was when they were children. Loud, boisterous, and not a care in the world. Originally she thought Naruto would be happy in a one room shack with a dirt floor and an outhouse! But here he was, and he had more for himself then most other shinobi. Naruto had left a big kid, but when he returned he had matured so much he seemed a completely different person.

She was pleasantly surprised that he had thoughts like this...but Naruto was always able to surprise and impress her.

She walked around and admired the sparse decorations. While it was definitely nice to see he had not changed that much, it was nice to know that he could change a little.

A futon couch, two bean bags, and a coffee table in the middle. Naruto had such simple taste but she liked him for that.

This one room while sparse was more honestly decorated then her family's entire mansion which was designed and decorated to impress.

Much like her own bedroom everything had a functional purpose here in Naruto's house.

Perhaps in time he would decorate with things that were sentimental to him like her bedroom was for her. _Perhaps I could suggest a thing or too…give it a woman's touch. _She thought to herself then blushed as she thought how nice it would be if she could say that SHE helped Naruto decorate his new house.

"I like the furniture you picked out." Hinata turned around and fell into the bean bag closest to her with a giggle and squirmed her way down into it with a happy sigh.

Naruto came over and handed her a glass of tea and set his energy drink down before turning and performing the same maneuver into the bean bag next to hers. "That was the reason I bought them. After a hard day of training, you come in and fall into one of these!"

Hinata held a hand over her mouth and laughed as she watched him sink into the chair with a sigh that rivaled her own.

With a smile he looked at her with a new light. _What a beautiful laugh she has. _He thought to himself as he reached over and grabbed his energy drink and took a healthy swallow.

Hinata looked around again then drank some tea before clearing her throat. "Um Naruto, when will everyone else get here?"

Naruto looked at her and blinked before smiling rather sheepishly. "Well…Neji was supposed to be here but I guess he had something else to do. Since I have not seen anyone else I know Hinata, I haven't invited anyone else so I guess it is just you and me."

Hinata turned suddenly paler then gradually she turned beet red. "You…me…alone together…in your house?"

Naruto thought about it and blushed, "Well I could invite some people to come over if you want, I don't want you to get the wrong idea and think I lured you here or anything...I really did invite Neji...but he said something to me earlier about going to see Tenten. I guess they are going to train together or something."

Hinata nodded but it seemed like she wasn't really listening. She took a deep breath then let it out and swallowed noticeably before suddenly jumping to her feet, dropping the tea on the floor. "I need to use your bathroom! Where is it?" Naruto didn't notice, but Hinata had her thighs squeezed tightly together and seemed on the verge of bouncing from one foot to the other.

Naruto casually pointed towards the kitchen. "First door on the right as you walk into the kitchen."

She turned and looked then ran with a quick "thank you" tossed over her shoulder, leaving Naruto with a perplexed look on his face.

"Hmmm. She must have had to go pretty bad…"

The fox grumbled in the back of his mind.

"**Fool. Did you not see her reactions? Do you remember what her cousin told you? All of her reactions point to the obvious conclusions."**

Fana sniffed slightly and grinned, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"**And while I have been in "captivity" for some time…I would know that smell anywhere…how I have missed it. SHE is in HEAT for YOU pup!"**

Naruto scoffed as he bent and picked up the glass and grabbed a few paper towels and wiped up the tea.

"Oh please. Hinata was always this way. She is just a very jumpy person…and I don't like you referring to her like that! She is not a dog and humans do not go into "heat"." He said rather indignantly.

The fox grumbled at first but then grinned at Naruto.

"**I beg to differ with you pup. Humans do go into heat, it is just not as efficient as an animals, but I will not argue with you on the matter…****I will make you a wager then. If I lose, I will teach you one of the advanced Jutsus that Jiraiya says that you are not ready for. But if you lose you will release your body to me for one hour one day of my choosing."**

Naruto chuckled. He knew Hinata far better then this stupid fox. "Fair deal. I can't wait to learn this new jutsu!"

The terms of the bet were laid out and Naruto waited patiently with a smirk on his face.

Not long after Hinata came from the kitchen looking much calmer then before. She had a slight flush to her cheeks, but she also looked…satisfied as explained in a quiet voice. "I am sorry Naruto-kun, I just had to go really badly."

Naruto crowed inwardly. "See? I told you!"

The fox chuckled.

"**Just do as you were instructed. You will see."**

Naruto shrugged then got up and walked over to her and put a hand on either of her shoulders, palms to the wall, effectively pinning her in place and he felt a distinct shiver run through her, while she stared at him wide eyed, lips slightly parted. Naruto leaned in closer and smelled a slight musky odor which mixed enticingly with the smell of jasmine; as he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"It's alright, I'm glad that you're back." Hinata saw him as if in slow motion as he turned his head slightly towards her and lightly kissed her on the right cheek. Even after his lips no longer touched her, she felt as if they were branded there. Her cheek burned and deep within her something else burned as well.

As he straightened her right hand slowly came up and pressed where he had kissed her and her eyes were wide with surprise as her face turned crimson and she looked into his eyes. His eyes seemed so blue, and so deep and every time she looked into them, especially now, she felt she could fall into them and be happy forever.

Approximately three heartbeats later her eyes rolled up in her head and she fell into his arms with a sigh.

Naruto looked down at her and frowned, but almost instantly started to grin as he picked her up and carried her to the couch bridal style. Her smile mirrored his own as he lay her gently on the couch and watched her chest rise and fall in a gentler rhythm.

_Wow…she really does care about me. _He thought as he lightly traced a finger over her cheek and knelt next to the couch to watch over her.

Fana had been right.

The fox told him exactly what would happen based upon Naruto's memories of Hinata and past encounters with her.

"**You lose pup. I will let you know when I am ready to collect your debt."**

"Shut up Fana." He thought at the fox who just laughed. Even though he lost a bet, Naruto was not as unhappy as he let on.

O

O

Neji sat at a desk in his room with a lone candle burning and the smell of sandal wood in the air nearby. A journal lay open before him and with a quill pen he dipped into an ink well and placed a checkmark next to an item on a list.

With a smile he set the quill down and blew lightly on the paper to help the ink to dry and read aloud the sentence.

"Step one: Reunite them…now, on to step two."

Neji then closed the book and placed it in a drawer and locked it.

Smiling still, Neji walked out of his room and down the hall. "Yes...I definitely see bright things in their future."

O

Next Episode: It won't go down!!


	5. Chapter 5

What is Love?

Chapter 5

Hinata stretched and sighed with a pleasant smile. She had the most beautiful dream that she was at a house with Naruto…his house, and he gave her a kiss on her cheek and everything became a beautiful haze as all the blood rushed to her face. Even now at the memory she felt all tingly and she could feel goose bumps along her skin.

She pulled her pillow to her breast and squeezed it tight against her and a sweet shiver ran down her back as she moaned in pleasure. "Oh, Naruto-kun…"

Sadly, like most pleasurable moments, it was interrupted. Common sense returned to her, and at that moment she realized two things.

One: this wasn't her pillow…it was too small and it was a little rougher then her velvet pillow cover.

Two: Someone was next to her.

"Are you ok Hinata? I heard you say my name and I came over to see if you needed something."

Hinata let out a little scream and jumped up holding the pillow to her chest like a life line now as she opened her eyes and stared at Naruto. "N…no. I…I was waking up. What happened?"

Naruto grinned and blushed a little as he leaned towards her. "Well I came over and I kissed you on the cheek, and you fainted." _Hmph._ He thought to himself. _Now I understand why she was always fainting around me. _

Hinata leaned towards Naruto with a shy smile and a slight blush highlighting her cheeks as she lowered the pillow into her lap. "W..Why did you kiss me Naruto-kun?" She really enjoyed the kiss, (her fainting proved that) but he had never made any obvious movements to do this before…or even any hints that he felt anyway about her other then friendly.

Naruto smiled as he watched her eyes then shrugged a little. "Well, you've always been pretty, and you're nice, and out of everyone in the leaf village you are the only person who never teased me or made me feel like an outcast...a monster."

Naruto frowned a little and looked at his hands as he laid them on the couch and he rested back on his heels. There were two reasons for this that immediately came to his mind, but one was a bit hazy…something in his past. He would have to think on this some more later. The other was a little more obvious, and it made him feel foolish. "I gotta be honest with you Hinata…I feel stupid now because I never noticed that before. It took me three years and being away from here, and finally someone pointing it out to me, for me to realize that.

I'm sorry Hinata-chan I have been as blind to you as everyone has been to me."

Hinata blushed furiously but she reached out and placed both of her hands on top of his making him look at her and blush again. _H…He called me Hinata-chan! Well he has always called me Hinata-chan at odd moments, but he sounds different now…like it means more then him just being polite!_

"I..It is ok Naruto-kun. I do not blame you, and I am not mad at you. I think you and I have spent most of our lives being misunderstood, and in some ways mistreated."

Hinata tried not to think too much about that but her mind automatically turned to the last time she did something really wrong, and it made her shake her head quickly and continue what she was going to say quickly.

"If you would like…I'd like to take the next few months to try and undo some of what was done to us. Maybe then we can grow beyond the pain?"

Naruto looked into her eyes and saw the hope there, and he could feel the sadness of her life. From a father who disapproved of everything she did, to her struggling to be a good ninja, to her wanting more then anything to be with him. Well starting today…one of those things would definitely change.

"Hinata…I like you…I realize that more now then I ever have before. And I agree. I think that the only way we'll be able to grow beyond how we were treated is...together."

Hinata's hands tightened on top of Naruto's as she watched him and tears began to well up in her eyes. "T…together? Are you serious? D…do you r…really mean it Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled as he reached out and wiped a tear that had begun to fall from her eye with his thumb. He never noticed before, but now he did. _She's so beautiful…yet so fragile. _He thought as he looked into her eyes. _But she knows what she wants, so in that, she is stronger then I have ever been._

"Yeah, I am mean it. I think we should make every effort to get to know each other, spend as much time together. I know there is a fun and happy girl inside of you trying to get out. We could train together like me and Neji do, and go to movies and eat together heck we could do everything together…well almost everything. I don't think you want to see me…you know."

Hinata blinked in confusion, but as Naruto continued to roll his eyes and point his head in the direction of the kitchen realization came to her and she blushed crimson but then they both laughed.

Nodding to himself as the fox coached him Naruto continued. "I don't think we should call it anything just yet. I do like you, and I know now that you have strong feelings about me, but I think we should take it slow, see where it goes and what develops.

At the very least we will be the best of friends and there for each other in times of need and emotional crisis. And we can always look forward to the future." Fana smiled as he watched Hinata through Naruto's eyes.

"**Now pup…watch her reaction to the words I have given you."**

Naruto looked intently at Hinata as she absorbed everything he said. "So…what do you think?"

Hinata took her hands from Naruto's and she sat up a little straighter as she looked at him. _His words…so confident and strong. He was never like this before. Naruto-kun, how you've grown…_

At the moment she looked very small and very vulnerable and Naruto felt the instinct to protect her no matter what. Something he felt towards her back in the Chunin exams after she had been hurt by her cousin, and he swore he would beat him. Even now he would take on anyone to protect her.

"Naruto-kun…may I ask you a favor?" She said in a very small voice.

Naruto smiled his biggest smile and nodded. "Of course Hinata-chan...just name it."

Hinata's bottom lip trembled as she sat perfectly straight, with her hands folded tightly in her lap and tears started to fall from her eyes again.

Her voice broke and she began trembling and the little girl that he watched cry in frustration so long ago was back, but this time, it was different.

"C…Can I have a hug?"

Naruto felt his eyes get moist too and he opened his arms to her and she dove forward wrapping her arms around his waist and began bawling uncontrollably as he rubbed her back and made soothing shushing sounds to her.

"A..all the y..years I wanted s..someone to be t..there for m..me. I was s..so tired of b..being alone!!"

As she cried, the sobs held in so long coming out in one rush overwhelmed him, and he began to cry too. Naruto's tears fell from his eyes and landed in her black hair and he kissed the top of her head. It felt so natural to do it, he didn't think twice about it. It didn't take long before his own emotions came to play. BAKA!! _What a moron I've been…what a stupid, fucking moron. _He berated himself for all the things he thought he saw but obviously never did. It was a relief whenFana's voice came to him and imparted some more precious wisdom on Naruto, making him feel good despite the tears.

"**Recrimination works best only if you are able to correct what was done wrong. This is a good beginning pup…I can sense something about her, and now about you as well. The two of you should be very good for each other, as long as you don't screw it up."**

**  
**"I won't screw this up, I promise I won't screw this up!!" Naruto held on to Hinata and did not realize he said it out loud.

Hinata squeezed just as tight to Naruto and nodded against his chest. "I promise too…I will be whatever you want me to be. If all we end up as is really good friends then I will be the best friend you ever had! But if we end up as something more I will make it my duty that you never regret making that decision with me, I swear it!!"

This was spoken with such vehemence that it surprised Naruto. But he nodded and vowed that this was a promise, like all promises he made, that he would never break. She continued to cry quietly against him as he looked to the quiet fox inside of him. "Hey old fox…why your sudden interest in my love life? You never seemed to care before." The great fox looked up at him again and grinned.

"**Because you have had no interest in love or anything else relationship wise until recently. I am giving you the help you need…so you do not stumble through this like you have stumbled through so many other things in your life…this isn't your fault. Lack of guidance and the morons you have had to live around, present company excluded of course, have made you what you are. In some cases it is not so bad, in others such as this, it is far worse. She is the only one in your life that has not judged you harshly, and cared for you as you were. It might be a very good idea to keep her. I would keep her if I were you."**

Naruto didn't say anything…there was nothing to say. As much as he hated to admit it, Fana was right.

Naruto didn't realize it until later...but after they made those promises, after the advice from Fana, the house felt more comfortable. Like a home.

O

O

After a time the sun began to set in the leaf village, and Hinata had long since stopped crying but they continued to hold on to each other.

Her breathing had settled into a smooth, steady rhythm and occasionally she would stir and rub her face against his chest and sigh. He smiled as he looked down at the top of her head and gave it a gentle kiss. He had no words to describe how it felt to hold her like this, to kiss even the top of her head…but it did make him feel good in a way he never felt before.

Naruto yawned quietly, and tried to stretch without moving too much, but a twinge of pain in his thigh made him grimace. As he tried to move his legs, he wondered how long they had been like this. Looking over at the clock Naruto gasped. "Crap, we've been like this for 2 hours!"

Hinata stirred then looked up at his face, a sleepy look on her face. "What Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked down into her eyes and smiled. "Hinata-Chan as much as I am enjoying holding you like this…I can't feel my legs!"

With a muffled peeping noise she climbed to her feet, _now how the hell was she able to get up and I can't? _he thought, as she tried to help him stand up.

After a few failed attempts Naruto was finally able to stand under his own power, and he began rubbing his legs roughly as he started to get the pins and needles sensation running up and down his limbs.

Rubbing his left leg vigorously he felt a pair of smaller hands rubbing his right leg. The sensation felt rather good until her delicate fingers reached his inner thigh and then it felt much different and a completely different reaction made him blush and dance away from her.

"Whoa, yeah! That feels much better…thanks Hinata!! Hey you know what will make this feel really good? A couple of laps in the pool! Hey I have a pool too…you should join me if you have a bathing suit! See ya outside!"

Naruto practically ripped the shirt from his back and took off, kicking the sandals from his feet and running out the back door.

The door slammed immediately, echoing through the house, followed by a loud splash!

Hinata watched him charge outside and wondered what caused him to suddenly run out like that. Did he change his mind? Was he having doubts?

With a small frown Hinata walked into the kitchen and took one of his sandals out of the sink and laid it next to the other one by the refrigerator.

Looking outside Naruto was splashing water on his chest in the shallow end and dancing around and doing deep squats. Hinata watched for a couple of seconds then shrugged and went to the bathroom to change. He was Naruto-kun. And that was all that was needed to be said.

Naruto was still doing his dance and throwing water about as he argued with the captive fox in his mind. "What the hell was that? Why did that happen? That's never happened before! Why did it get hard and why isn't it going down?"

The damn fox was laughing hysterically in his head and wouldn't answer anything for the longest time. Finally after a few minutes of Naruto fuming and dancing in the shallow end Fana answered him, still chuckling every so often.

"**Calm pup…calm. This is a natural reaction. Let me explain. You're body is reaching a state of prime potency. When you are near a fertile female and the right stimulus is present, you will react and you will be ready to mate with that female."**

While meant to reassure and calm him, this statement only sent Naruto into a new set of hysterics as his mind once again, got the wrong impression.

"What? What?? Are you saying my body wants to do IT with Hinata? What if I don't want to do IT? What if I'm not ready to do IT? What if I don't know how to do it!?" Naruto had a basic idea of sex…but sex education, like so many others for when he was in school, was not a major concern for him…so he never learned anything more then the rudimentary skills involved. In other words, he had a vague idea of what goes where…and that was it.

In the meantime, nightmare images ran through Naruto's mind of his body running amok and doing IT with any female that got in range of his arms and hands. While a normal virile man would have had no problem with this…an uneducated Naruto was getting images of Bachaan, the old lady at the fruit stand, Tenten's mother who while nice, was much older then him and looked it, being the women he caught. Not good for a young man's mental well being I can assure you. He didn't even get an image of Sakura or even Hinata…all he got was all of the worst possible circumstances as he saw it.

This of course sent Fana into a new fit of hysterics.

"**Well Tsunade does have really big breasts…"**

Naruto almost drowned himself when that thought and the subsequent image ran through his mind. "GAAAAAAH! SHUT UP!!!" He screamed at the fox after shoving his head under water!

Again, after a few minutes and a lot of internal screaming by Naruto the fox calmed and tried to explain.

"**It is something you can control pup…just think of something else. Think of training, think of the old man who makes ramen, think of Kakashi reading his magazines…no wait, don't think of that. Just breath deeply. As time comes you will understand how to control it and you will see even when the problem "arises" it is not something to be feared or dreaded."**

Naruto did not hear the rest of Fana's explanation, he imagined ramen noodles in a great big bowl, throwing kunai at a target, sparring with Neji just after lunch.

Gradually, the pressure subsided and he looked down and saw that it wasn't visible anymore. With a deep sigh he leaned against the wall of the pool and breathed easier. This was something he was going to have to be very careful of…

"Naruto-kun? A..are you alright?"

Naruto turned and watched as Hinata walked over toward him, a look of cautious concern on her face and his mind suddenly went hazy and she began to move in slow motion as she kneeled on the edge of the pool next to him. "Oh…yeah, I'm fine Hinata-Chan.

She smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Hinata-chan…she so liked it when he called her that. There was no pretentiousness, no overt thoughts, no lecherousness. Naruto called her that out of true, honest affection. While it wasn't love, it was more then she ever hoped for from him…and she was happy with that for now.

Naruto's mind however, was stuck on the beauty in front of him. The swim suit she wore was a one piece that was lavender with purple lilies in a diagonal pattern on the front around her midsection and across the middle of her back. She smiled at his goofy grin which appeared all on its own and she wondered what he was thinking then blushed. "Do you like it Naruto-kun? I bought it a few months ago because I needed a new suit…it was pretty and seemed to want me to take it home."

She giggled as she covered her mouth.

Naruto nodded dumbly as he watched her as if she were a dream. "Yeah…very pretty…looks good on you."

Hinata smiled and blushed lightly. "Thank you. I considered getting a bikini…but I didn't think anyone would think I looked good in one."

Naruto shook his head and frowned. "What? That's silly Hinata-chan. You would look great in a bikini…in fact I think you would look awesome!"

Hinata smiled in pleasure at the compliment and cocked her head at him. "Really? Do you really think so?" At his nod she looked thoughtful then nodded. "Ok…I will remember that."

The look on her face made him feel giddy, but at the same time combined with her dream like qualities and his new found feelings for her…his version of the Lochness monster was starting to rear its ugly head again. (No pun intended)

Naruto's mind went into overdrive as he tried desperately to drive the thoughts out of his head. _No you don't….Dancing bears…lemonade…a wop bop a loo bop a lop bam boom….please!!! _ Naruto was almost tempted to reach down and choke the damn thing…then immediately thought better of it as Fana warned him.

"**Not a good idea pup…unless you want to have to clean your pool."**

Unsure what Fana meant, but sure he knew what he was talking about, he got his breathing under control, and everything calmed…until he opened his eyes again.

Hinata was watching him, but had said nothing. He seemed to be shivering, and then he had his eyes clenched tightly shut. She was at first worried he might be having a seizure of fit, but he opened his eyes and she relaxed slightly. Now that he seemed to be awake again, she reached down and touched the water then shivered. "Oh it's cold!"

At her exclamation two buds made their presence known on the front of Hinata's swim suit and Hinata innocently reached up and crossed her arms under her breasts and squeezed them to ward off the cold.

Naruto's eyes bulged and he repeated to himself over and over again as he dove under the water and started swimming, "I am not a pervert, I am not a pervert, I am not a pervert!"

O

O

Tsunade frowned slightly but she had to admit if this was accurate, then it was excellent news. "Are you certain? Is the information correct?"

Jiraiya nodded as he steeped his fingers together in front of his face. "Gama-kichi assures me that the source he received this from is impeccable. He has never failed me in the past so I see no reason to doubt him now."

Tsunade frowned as she considered the information.

The leaders of the Akatsuki gone? How…why? After their drive to capture Naruto and the other Jinchuriki it didn't make any sense…but it had been a long time since they had heard anything about any of that apocalyptic organization. What happened to Itachi, and the strange fish man he journeyed with…any of them for that matter?

This was sudden and rather strange to say the least…but Tsunade was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

She snapped her fingers and an Anbu appeared next to her and bowed. "Yes hokage?"

Tsunade looked from Jiraiya to the Anbu then made her decision. "Double the patrols around Konoha, pull fifty percent of the Akatsuki task force and reassign them to more critical areas."

The Anbu nodded once then was gone in a swirl of black smoke. Pouring herself a cup of sake she sighed. "Keep me posted on them Jiraiya…this could be a trick to get us off our guard…so I want to be prepared in case it is.

Jiraiya nodded as he got up then jumped out of her window.

With an after thought she ran to the window and leaned out it, yelling at his back. "And stay away from the bath houses!!!"

Jiraiya grumbled as he lightly touched down on the roof of a nearby building. "Damn...now how am I supposed to do my research?"

Next Episode: Time passes, feelings grow.


	6. Chapter 6

What is Love?

Chapter 6

A few days later Hinata and Naruto were thick as thieves and neither remembered the incident in the pool. Best friends was a good way to describe it. But there was the undertone of something else as a few weeks passed and they were almost inseparable. Naruto found himself missing her presence…just on a friendly basis he told himself, but shut up as Fana snorted at that. But he began longing for her company so much he got the nerve to sneak into the Hyuga compound and tap on her bedroom window which he only found because of her apt description of it, and the wind chimes she had there. If not for that he never would have found it.

He saw her as she climbed from the bed in her nighty, and he felt those urges rising up in him again…but he had gotten much better at controlling it and he was almost normal when she reached him. She opened the window, but didn't let him in, and made him promise not to do it again unless it was an emergency! Her frantic and scared look made him regretfully relent and promise he wouldn't do it again…but before he left he snuck under her guard and kissed her cheek quickly, before dashing off.

She wanted to be angry, but to be honest she was extremely pleased as she held the cheek that was so recently kissed by her crush. And it only got better from there.

They met for breakfast every morning. Sometimes she would get up early and prepare breakfast for them, other times they would meet at one of the cafes and eat light before the days' activities. On days they were training with others they would eat a quick lunch together, and then meet for dinner.

Every night she would walk home, and he was stuck at her side like they were glued together. They would hold hands and chatter away like kids...and not want to leave each others company. Fana would grin as he watched them, but there was an undertone of something else Naruto couldn't get a grip on…but in the end all that mattered to him was that they were together.

The hand holding was a huge surprise. It happened so suddenly one day. They were walking and completely against her character she grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him to a shop they were passing to look in the window.

They both blushed...but after that time they would not go anywhere without holding hands.

People would ask if they were a couple, but they both just laughed and blushed and it was left at that.

More then that though was the realization.

Naruto found himself enjoying her company more and more and missing her more and more when they were off doing other things. The night before, after he walked her home, he lay in his futon and thought really hard about how things had been going and made some very adult decisions about the future.

So that morning at breakfast he sat and waited for his ramen and his friend to show up and a smile stayed on his face the entire time.

"Good morning Naruto-kun. I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long."

Naruto jumped up as soon as he heard her voice then gave her a brief hug. "Good morning Hinata-chan. No I haven't been waiting long, I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of ordering you a cinnamon roll and cup of coffee."

Hinata smiled as she ruffled his hair then sat down across from him. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed a little but made no effort to rearrange his hair back the way it was. She was the only person he let touch his hair without him getting angry.

He broke apart his chopsticks as the waitress brought his ramen to the table and sat it in front of him and Hinata sipped her coffee and broke a small piece of the cinnamon roll off and chewed it with a look of happiness.

Naruto chewed a mouthful of ramen then swallowed before looking up at Hinata.

"I have been thinking Hinata and I wanted to ask you a question."

Hinata blinked then swallowed. "Of course Naruto-kun. What is on your mind?"

Naruto toyed with his ramen a little then looked at her. "Well I know you have not gone on any missions because you have been training and learning medical jutsu from Bachaan."

Hinata nodded as she watched him. "Yes, I should be done soon and I will be able to go out on missions again. I thought taking the medical jutsus would be a big help to my teammates if anyone gets injured."

Naruto nodded and he took another mouthful of ramen, but Hinata noticed he seemed to only eat it half heartedly. What was on his mind?

"Well…I know that you are not part of a team anymore since you went to training. I should start going on missions again soon too…so I was wondering if you would like being my teammate." At the look on Hinata's face Naruto quickly interjected. "If you are already set to be on someone else's team I understand. I just thought that it would be a good idea."

Hinata reached out and touched Naruto's hand and smiled. "Naruto you surprised me. I had not even thought about what I would do after I finished my training. It's true I am not on Shino's and Kiba's team anymore...but Lady Tsunade approached me about being a "stop gap" operative.

Basicly I would go where ever she needed me. M..Maybe she would let us do that together?"

Naruto perked up and nodded. "That would be great!"

"Well…what have we here? Hinata and Naruto eating together?"

Shikamaru walked up and grinned at both of them and sat at the table. "It's a definite surprise to see you Naruto…you haven't been here in what…three years?"

Naruto nodded slightly. "Yeah, it has been a long time. How are you doing?"

Shikamaru shrugged as he leaned his chair backwards and crossed his hands behind his head. "Same as always…I can't complain. What are you two doing? Going to get a little training in?"

Hinata nodded as she sipped her coffee again. "Yes Naruto and I have been training together since he came back to the village a few days ago."

Shikamaro smiled as he looked from one to the other. "Really? I see the two of you have finally gotten chummy. Are you dating already?"

Hinata blushed slightly then looked at Naruto and shrugged.

Naruto slurped up some ramen then tipped his head sideways before nodding. "We are spending as much time together as possible and seeing where it goes. So far it has been awesome!"

Shikamaru smiled as he leaned his chair forward again. "Well that's good! I am glad to hear that the two of you are getting along so well." Looking at his watch he stood up. "I have to meet Ino before I go on a mission…what a drag. I guess we can hang out after I get back. You guys take care."

Naruto turned to say something to Hinata but she seemed to be blushing and she was looking at him. "What? Is everything ok? You're not getting sick are you?"

Hinata shook her head no then slowly leaned forward and whispered to him. "So we are dating?"

Naruto thought about it then shrugged. "It is what we are doing isn't it? We meet every day, we talk and hang out together at night…what else could it be?"

Hinata frowned a little and started twiddling her index fingers around each other.  
"Well you never officially said we were dating. I just thought that if we were dating you would have asked me to be your girlfriend…" Her voice trailed off as she looked down at her hands. _Am I so low in his eyes that he couldn't ask me?_

Naruto was about to answer her when the fox choose that moment to interject his opinion.

"**Pup…you are about to step into a gray area that will cause you some heartache if you are not cautious."**

"But what am I supposed to say? I'm not sure what to do if we become boyfriend and girlfriend. Does it change things much?"

"**Yes and no. Once you are boyfriend and girlfriend it is alright for you to hug and kiss as often as the two of you agree. Plus there are other fringe benefits…but at the same time there are pitfalls and the chance for heartbreak is greater. The logical thing is to examine your feelings."**

Naruto thought about it for a few minutes and he ticked off all of the things he knew about Hinata.

_Well, she is nice and fun to be with, I like her laugh, and she still encourages me and is always nice to me. And she is the prettiest girl in the village. _

"**Fine…but you forgot the most important thing. Do you miss her when she isn't there?"**

Naruto stopped and thought about it. Even from the first day he remembered his arms felt empty without her in them, and when she cried he wanted to take on the world to make her feel better or to stop her from being sad.

Hinata was looking into her coffee as she finished off her cinnamon roll and Naruto watched her and he couldn't help feeling a surge of emotion as he watched her.

"Hinata-chan, I would like the truth. How do you feel about me?"

Hinata looked up and as she heard his question she blushed almost to the color purple and she toyed with her coffee cup for a few moments.

"Well…I like you very much. B..But I like you as much more then just a f..friend. I have thought about you often and I have always wondered what it would be like to be…m..more to you then just a friend."

She looked at her fingers and fidgeted a little before she finally blurted out the words that Naruto was waiting for. Her color had not reduced and she visibly squirmed in her chair. _I can't hide this anymore…I have to tell him._ _Please Naruto-kun…don't reject me._

"I know when I am home and you are not near me I am lonely and when we are together I am happy. When you hold me I feel safe and secure and all my worries and troubles go away. To be honest…you are the only boy I have ever felt this way about Naruto-kun." She looked in his eyes, but seeing the controlled look on his face she started to lose hope.

For a moment Hinata looked as if she might cry but she squared her jaw. "I hurt when we are not together…my heart feels empty and I do not want to do anything. I cannot lie to you…I do not think I could ever be with another man other then you." There. She said it. After all the years she finally told him what had been in her heart all these years but was afraid to let out.

Her eyes closed and she let her breath out in one big rush before she opened them again and she stared down at her hands and would not meet his eyes. If he rejected her now…if he didn't want her like that, she would continue to be his friend…but she didn't think she could ever be happy again.

Naruto blinked as he considered her words. The fox chuckled and told him a few things and Naruto nodded in response to it. "Us having that kind of relationship comes with responsibilities to each other. Are you willing to accept and bear those responsibilities? Are you willing to make that kind of commitment?"

Hinata blinked as she looked at him. The words seemed so mature, so different then what she was used to from Naruto. What other secrets did he have that she would have to discover? After a few seconds of thought she remembered his question.

Hinata didn't even hesitate another second as she took his hand and kissed it. "I would do anything to make you happy." Naruto nodded then kissed her hand in return. "Hinata Hyuuga, will you be my girlfriend?"

Hinata smiled and she laughed as tears ran down her face. "YES! Yes I will be your girlfriend!"

Teuchi looked from behind his counter and smiled. Ayami came from the back and saw her father leaning on the counter with a silly grin on his face. "Dad? What's going on?"

Teuchi shushed her then gestured her to come forward. She leaned around his shoulder and saw Naruto and Hinata holding hands, and Teuchi whispered to her. "Naruto just asked her to be his girlfriend, and she just said yes."

Hinata stood up and knocked over her chair and Naruto met her halfway and they hugged across the table until Naruto came around it and they hugged laughing together.

Ayami got misty and wiped her eyes lightly. "That is so sweet!" She turned and looked at her father, and was surprised to see him wiping his eyes too. He looked at her then blushed a little. "Oh come on, you know I'm a sucker for happy endings!" Ayami popped him with her towel and they laughed as he went to the back to stop spying on the young couple.

Naruto smiled as they hugged. Her little body felt right in his arms…in fact everything felt right. _So this is what it feels like to have someone care about you._

Fana laughed as he lay down in his mind again and yawned.

"**Oh this is just the beginning. You will understand soon enough."**

Naruto looked down at Hinata and she looked up into his eyes and he got an idea. "Hey I don't usually say this but why don't we blow today off, go somewhere and have some fun together?"

Hinata smiled then put on a playful expression. "Oh I don't know…I mean I had Soooo many things that had to be accomplished today. If I do that then nothing will get done…I am just so swamped with everything!"

Naruto frowned then nodded. "Oh ok…well maybe we can pick a day where we both can skip out and have fun?"

Hinata blinked and her smile faltered before she grinned again and lightly tweaked Naruto's side making him jump. "Naruto I was kidding!

I would love to play hooky with you. It's not like I have to report to anyone today, let's go for it!"

Naruto grinned and looked a little sheepish. "Oh I get it. I thought you were serious. You don't joke very often like that Hinata."

Hinata squeezed him tight for a second then laughed. "Well get used to it. When I am with you I feel like I can do anything!"

"You do seem more confident and definitely happier when we are together Hinata-chan."

Hinata rubbed her forehead against his chest then looked up at him again. "So what do you have planned for us today?"

Naruto smiled as he disengaged from her and placed some money on the table for the food. "Tell you what, let's run to your house so you can grab a swim suit and then we will run to mine so I can grab mine…and then we can go and have some fun!"

Hand in hand, the new couple walked out of the ramen stand heading for adventure.

O

O

Neji walked into his uncle's study and bowed slightly. "Good morning Uncle. You wanted to see me?"

Hiashi turned and looked at Neji and placed his quill on the desk. "Yes Neji, I wanted to know about your progress in finding Hinata a suitable husband."

Neji smiled as he stood with his feet shoulder length apart and his hands behind his back.

"Yes uncle I believe I am making excellent progress. I have a couple of promising candidates that I have selected from the list you gave me." _With one exception._ He thought.

"Unfortunately, none of them show any promise as far as adding new strength to our bloodline.

Two will make excellent statesman and will improve the holding of the Hyuuga clan. Three will make excellent husbands but two of those will be stubborn and unpalatable for Hinata and I believe she will not adapt to them.

The last one I believe with time will be able to help Hinata manage the clans' affairs, and I believe he is the best match for Hinata as a future husband. He has no specific abilities, but he has a good bloodline and he is a strong warrior right now and I believe he has potential to become one of the best."

Hiyashi nodded slowly as he considered. "Have you approached him yet?"

Neji didn't even bat an eye as he told the lie. "No. I am observing him and trying to garner all of the necessary information in order to solidify our position. I do not want to have him slip through our fingers."

Hiashi nodded with a slow smile. "Excellent. I knew that assigning you this was the best choice. Remember, the most important thing is getting a strong husband for Hinata.

The next heir must be able to produce an even stronger more talented heir for the future of our house. I am sure you are aware of the importance of this and I will leave the details to you."

Neji bowed with a slight smile. "Of course. It is my duty to make sure the next heir is protected and cared for. With a strong husband she will have both. I will find her the strongest and even help him to become that way. On my life, I will fulfill my duty."

Hiashi nodded to Neji then went back to his paperwork and Neji bowed himself out and went about his business.

O

O

Next Episode: OW!! A twisted problem…


	7. Chapter 7

What is love?

Chapter 7

A day at the water park can be an awesome thing. Usually, the park was full of kids and their parents walking around from attraction to attraction trying to have fun and not be frustrated by the crowds. Today Hinata and Naruto were treated to something special. The park was open early enough in the day that it wasn't over crowded with children or grumpy parents! They wasted no time running to the biggest and best waterslide in the park and running to the top, then sliding all the way to the bottom. They did this over and over again until they got competitive and started racing each other to the bottom.

Hinata squealed as she flew down the ramp at high speed! She could hear Naruto on the other side bellowing like a bull as he went through the twists and turns. "I'm gonna beat you!"

"Oh no you won't!" Hinata yelled back as she picked up the front end of her mat and flew even faster through the chute until she finally emerged a split second before Naruto did at the bottom of the ramp.

"I won I won!!" Hinata jumped up quickly then ran over and tackled Naruto as he tried to stand up! Giggling, he stood up and picked her up over his shoulder and grabbed their mats and carried her back up the ramp.

Hinata kicked her legs and playfully beat her hands on his back like a kidnapped maiden. "Oh you brute! Put me down, put me down!!"

"Not on your life…Now I will carry you up and throw you from the cliffs of chaos into the sea below, Muhahahaha!!"

Hinata giggled like a schoolgirl then maneuvered herself until she was able to slide down his back and ride piggy back style all the way to the top of the slide again.

She was so happy as she touched her forehead to the back of his head then leaned down and kissed him gently on the back of his neck. "I am having so much fun Naruto-kun. I never thought that I would ever be this happy!"

Naruto sighed at the kiss and nodded. "I am enjoying it to Hinata-chan. I have never enjoyed anyone's company as much as I enjoy yours. I'm so glad that we have become closer this way…but now, OFF THE CLIFFS OF CHAOS WITH YOU!!"

Hinata screamed as Naruto spun her around as if he was going to throw her down the ramp but then stood her on her feet in front of him and she snuck in a quick kiss on his cheek before jumping on her mat and starting down.

"Hey that's cheating!" he yelled as he jumped on his mat and dove down another ramp!

Faster and faster he raced, there was no way she was going to beat him this time! He wouldn't slow down at all and he would pass and beat her to the bottom in no time.

He could here her laughing as he whipped through the turns and then he heard her voice somewhere behind him and he laughed as he went whipping around and around the turns. Naruto being his usual carefree or careless self depending on your point of view, took turns too sharp, and during straight paths lifted the front of his mat for maximum speed!

At one point he almost flipped over completely in a sharp turn but he was able to bring it back under control until he hit the last part of the ramp and realized he was going way to fast to slow down! He tried to use his hands, but almost burned the skin from them trying to slow his progress. At the last second he realized he would have to take the jump and accept the consequences.

Naruto hit the last jump on the ramp, and was airborne for what felt like an eternity, and he was a good ten feet in the air as he hit the slow down pool! As he landed, he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen that took his breath away and left him lying helpless as Hinata splashed down a few seconds later. Thankfully, Fana was sound asleep, had been since earlier that morning so Naruto would not have to hear the dreaded, "I TOLD YOU SO."

Hinata stood up and wiped the water from her eyes. "Naruto-kun that was awesome!" As she looked around she saw him still lying in the water and she came over and jumped on his back playfully.

"Oh pretending to have drowned are you? You won there is no reason to pretend!"  
As she looked down at him she saw the look of pain on his face. "Naruto-kun? Are you ok? What happened?"

Naruto looked up and smiled weakly at her. "I came down too fast and hit the water pretty hard. I think I'm ok…just a pain. I was going…so fast…and I landed really hard."

Naruto stood slowly and Hinata helped him until he was able to stand on his own but she saw him grimace as he took a step. "Maybe…maybe we should go sit in the hot spring for a little bit."

Hinata nodded as she took his arm and walked slowly with him to the hot spring pool. Any disappointment she would have felt was immediately replaced by her concern for him as he walked unsteadily with her until they stood in front of the pool.

Naruto settled slowly into the spring and sighed as the heat surrounded him and he looked at Hinata and smiled as he rested an arm on her shoulder.

Hinata leaned closer until he was able to hug her close to him and she placed a hand on his chest and rubbed it over his muscle and traced a few scars with a finger tip, still marveling at how well developed he was.

"I'm really having a wonderful time Naruto-kun. I am so glad that we decided to come here today."

Naruto grimaced then nodded. "I am too. It has been a great day so far."

A sharp pain made Naruto lurch forward and reach down between his legs. "Ow!"

Hinata blinked at him with concern as she leaned back to look at him. "Naruto you are hurt…where is the pain, let me see?"

Naruto blushed as he looked up at her. "Uh no...it's fine...just a cramp or something." As he tried to sit up another burst of pain made him jerk forward again. "OW!!"

Hinata leaned closer, concern etched clearly on her face. "Please Naruto-kun...tell me where it hurts!"

Seeing the deep concern on her face made him pause and realize being embarrassed and manly, would not ease her concern, nor would it make his pain go away.

Naruto frowned then blushed again as he held himself but it didn't alleviate his immediate suffering…and he had to admit, something didn't feel right. After considering his options he blurted out, "Um…down there."

Hinata blushed also but then put on a serious face. "Hold on." She got up and ran over to the rental booth and came back with a key and helped Naruto stand and they walked over to a cabana. Naruto wasn't sure what to expect, but followed her docilely. Having never experienced a pain like this before, he wasn't going to argue.

Hinata used the key to open the door and helped Naruto walk into the cabana and lie down on a massage table before closing and locking the door.

"Naruto-kun…I know this is going to sound weird," Hinata blushed furiously, "But, take off your shorts."

"What? But..." Naruto looked at her, but seeing her serious expression he blushed and slowly inched his shorts down. When they were just barely covering his "bahoogies", he looked at her again. Her expression, although she was blushing, told him she wasn't going to accept any nonsense. That and the next burst of pain made his hands jerk and almost sit upright on the table. With a painful sigh, he pushed them down to his knees and waited for her verdict.

Once they were below his knees Hinata pulled them off of his legs and placed them at the end of the table before looking at him.

Hinata gasped and looked up at Naruto's face then looked back at his crotch again blush still firmly in place. "Naruto…it's huge!"

Naruto looked at her and felt immediately scandalized…but also felt a surge of pride. "Hinata!! Don't talk like that!"

Hinata blushed harder and lightly smacked him on the arm. "Not that, your testicle. I think you torqued it when you landed."

Naruto just blinked at her as she tentatively reached out and pressed against his swollen testicle.

Naruto gasped and jerked halfway up which caused her to place a hand on his shoulder and push him back on the table.

"Sorry, but you need to relax…try not to move. I'm going to touch it again and I need you to stay still so I can fix it or you could permanently damage it."

"What would happen then?"

Hinata frowned and shook her head. "Nothing good. At the worst, they might have to amputate it."

Naruto blinked then pointed franticly at his crotch. "You mean cut it off?? Hurry…fix it! Please!!"

Hinata nodded as she took a deep breath and summoned her chakra. "Byakugan!"

Reaching down she grasped his testicle in her hands and slowly applied pressure until she was able to grasp it through the scrotum and began to do what felt like her massaging it to Naruto.

Naruto gasped as he felt her hands and the pressure she was generating and then felt something else and he panicked and desperately conjured up images in his mind of old wrinkled men, piles of homework that had to be done over night, Jiraiya picking his nose, anything just please don't get any bigger!!

Unfortunately...his body refused to listen…the damn thing seemed to like embarrassing him more then anything it seemed.

Hinata blushed even more then before but she continued to work until Naruto felt the pressure ease before it completely went away and he was able to breathe again without everything in his lower body hurting.

Hinata looked at his face and smiled slightly as she saw the obvious relief on his face. "How does that feel Naruto-kun? No more pain?"

Naruto nodded and let out his breath in a long sigh. "Much better. Is everything ok?"

Hinata nodded. "Everything looks ok…but it might be a little swollen for a few days. I would suggest no training or running until the swelling is gone."

Hinata reached over and grabbed a towel and covered Naruto's crotch with it then smiled at him.

Naruto frowned but then tried to put a smile on his face. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan…I know that wasn't easy for you to do."

Hinata reached out and gently touched his cheek. "You do not have to apologize about it. It was something that happened and I am glad that I was able to fix it. Besides, even though it embarrassed me I was finally able to do something real to a real patient. I can't wait to tell Lady Tsunade what I was able to do!"

Naruto looked panicked for a second and reached out and grabbed her hand. "Please Hinata-chan, please don't tell her who it was? I don't want her to get the wrong idea!!"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, you were just some anonymous patient."

Naruto grinned at her and pulled her hand to his face and kissed it. "Thank you Hinata-chan."

Naruto looked down then back at Hinata and she smiled at him. "Besides…what kind of girlfriend would I be if I couldn't help you like that? I told you Naruto-kun…I will do anything I can to make you happy. I think relieving you of pain would fall deeply in that category."

Naruto blushed as he thought about what anything entailed but then quickly changed the subject. "Hinata, what does torqued mean?"

Hinata smiled as she sat next to him on the table.

"Well torqued means you twisted it. The testicle has a series of tubes and veins inside of it attaching it to the reproductive system in your body.

Since these tubes are all that is anchoring it to you, it is very delicate. When you landed hard it must have twisted around and pinched those tubes and veins.

When that happened the blood flow was cut off. In most cases blood going in and going out is cut off so all you will have is pain. But you had the out going side pinched so blood and fluid was coming in and not going out, that is why it got swollen."

Naruto nodded as he thought about what she said and then nodded. "I understand. Well it is a good thing you were here then.

I know it embarrassed you, but I really appreciate that you were able to do it and not some stranger." A stranger that knew who and what he was would probably have left him to suffer in pain he thought bitterly.

Hinata blushed but smiled cutely. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

As she watched him a thought seemed to cross her mind and she seemed to fight with herself over it. She opened her mouth, then closed it again and just smiled at him. After a few minutes she did it again then finally said his name. "Naruto-kun…can I ask you a question?"

Naruto nodded as he turned to look at her. "What is it Hinata-chan?" He noticed she was blushing still so he wondered what was on her mind that could be embarrassing her still.

Hinata rubbed his chest lightly then blushed deeply and her skin got goose bumps. "When it gets hard…does it hurt?"

Naruto looked at her and blushed himself as he thought about it. "Not really pain…I think you could call it pressure. To be honest it hasn't really bothered me until recently and usually I can ignore it."

Hinata thought for a moment then nodded before cocking her head to the right and smiling coyly at him. "Recently…like at your house the other day when you were doing all those laps in the pool?"

Naruto grinned as he looked at her and he nodded, nervous of what her reaction to his responses would be. "Yeah…um…then was the first time it really happened and I couldn't stop it."

Hinata leaned closer to Naruto and kissed his shoulder before looking at his face again. "It was because of me wasn't it?"

Naruto hemmed and hawed for a few seconds then nodded slowly. "It wasn't your fault…you didn't do anything wrong, I just felt really close to you and it just…happened."

Hinata blushed as she looked into his eyes thinking how she always felt like she was swimming when she looked into them.

"Naruto-kun, do not punish yourself. It is a natural reaction and I do not feel anger towards you for something you cannot really control. In fact even though I might get embarrassed, I am flattered that you like me so much that you react to me that way."

Naruto looked surprised as he watched her. "Are you serious? You aren't pissed at me? You're not gonna bash me on the top of my head and call me names?"

Hinata frowned deeply then shook her head as she remembered a few instances in their youth. "Naruto-kun…you have to remember, and please understand this…I am not Sakura. I would never beat you up, especially not for that. I l…care about you more then you understand and I would never hurt you because you are a man and I am a woman."

Naruto felt relief wash over him. Though he never had a relationship before with any woman, he was glad that this relationship would not have him being beaten on a regular basis like it would have been if he did hook up with Sakura.

Hinata frowned inwardly and wondered why she still couldn't admit to the depth of feeling she had for him. She would have to think about it later, right now, her new boyfriend needed her loving care and she would give it to him!

Hinata smiled and gave his side a little push and he scooted over and she lay down on the table next to him and curled up against his side, hands resting on his chest. Naruto, still a little unsure paused for a moment before asking again. "Are you sure? I mean I don't want you to think I'm a perv or something."

Hinata sighed as his arm wrapped around her then nodded. "Of course…in fact I am flattered. I mean…don't misunderstand, I was embarrassed because I have never seen one in real life let alone touched one. But it makes me happy that you care enough about me to desire me."

In a smaller voice she added. "I never thought anyone would like me like that."

Naruto gingerly rolled over enough so he could put his other arm around her and hug her to him. Every day she seemed to surprise him more and more. She seemed to make huge leaps with him. She was not as self conscious anymore, and she actually laughed and had fun now.

Naruto watched her and lightly traced her jaw line with his fingertip and smiled as he thought to himself. _Can it get any better then this?_

O

O

Iruka walked into the dingy basement and walked over to the figure sitting behind the desk. The man looked up at him with a slight frown on his face as he stared up at him and waited in expectation.

Iruka wasted no time as he leaned closer. "Is it true? He is back in the city?"

The man nodded slowly and gauged Iruka's reaction. Iruka seemed to think for a time before nodding to himself. "I will resume my duties immediately. We have to be prepared in case they decide to move first."

The man nodded as Iruka turned and gathered a few thinks from a nearby table then turned and left the cellar without another word.

O

Next Episode: The First...


	8. Chapter 8

What is Love?

Chapter 8

It was two days later, and Naruto seemed to recover twice as fast as a normal person from his problem with his testical. Hinata was surprised, but also just as happy when he dropped his pants so she could look at it, only a slight blush on his face. When she tried to look at it the day after the accident he refused to do it…in fact, he acted like a child about to get a shot in his butt for the first time.

**Flahsback**

"Naruto-kun, let me look at it! Lady Tsunade told me I should check on the patient until the injury was completely healed! Why are you being so stubborn now? You let me look at it yesterday!"

Naruto stood on the other side of the bathroom door and shook his head. "No way Hinata-chan! You convinced me to let you look at it yesterday because you said they might have to cut it off, but I'm not falling for that again! If I am healing then there is no reason for you to look at it again!"

Hinata stomped her foot in frustration as she considered kicking the door down, but she knew how stubborn Naruto could be…so she had to think of another way. As she considered her options it came to her, and she smoothed her jacket before she changed her tone of voice.

"Naruto-kun…don't you want me to succeed?"

Naruto frowned as he considered her words but couldn't fathom what she meant. "I..I don't understand Hinata-chan…what are you talking about?"

Hinata took a deep breath then rested her forehead against the bathroom door. "Naruto-kun, in order to be confirmed ready to be a practicing medic nin I have to be cleared by lady Tsunade. In order for her to clear me, I have to have practical experience. I have had some at the hospital working in the wards with her, but I have not done anything unsupervised as yet. You are the first person I have been able to heal without having someone hovering over my shoulder."

Naruto blinked as he considered her words. It made sense, he thought, but she had already healed him. "But I'm fine now! You don't have to keep looking at "IT"!"

Hinata's frustration started to creep back into her voice. "But I do! You aren't considered healed until you are released by the person who healed you! But you won't let me finish my job! Do you want me to lie to Lady Tsunade?"

She stood there waiting for him to answer, but when he didn't, Hinata slid to the floor and rested her bottom against her heals as she squatted there, and for a moment she hiccupped as she felt the frustrated tears start. After a moment she whispered, "I only just got you in my life Naruto-kun the way I have always dreamed. Don't you understand how much it will hurt me to lose you because of something I could have fixed or helped you with? Something I could have prevented?"

Being deceptive to him wasn't really in her. She didn't lie, but Lady Tsunade would give her a chance to show that she could operate on her own. The truth was she was terrified of losing the one person in her life that meant more then her life did to her.

Silence reigned in the hall as her tears dropped silently to the floor, until finally the doors lock clicked and he opened it and looked at her. Seeing that she really was upset by this he frowned but opened the door all the way. "Hinata-chan…don't cry. It's not that I don't want you to do it…I'm just embarrassed…I don't even like the doctors and nurses to see me naked."

Hinata looked up at him and nodded in understanding. "Would it help if I told you I also want to do it because I am worried about you? I don't like to see you hurt or in pain…and I want to help if I can."

Naruto blinked but shook his head quickly. "But it will embarrass you too won't it?"

Hinata nodded as she stood up, but didn't approach him in case he tried to close the door again. "Yes…but you being ok is more important then me being embarrassed. I promise I just want you to be ok…I haven't even told Lady Tsunade who it is, just that I did it…which surprised her too!"

Naruto was still frowning, but after a few minutes of deep thought, he unhitched his towel and let it drop to the floor.

**End Flashback**

Taking a clinical state of mind, (otherwise she would have blushed like there was no tomorrow) she checked him thoroughly using the byakugan and her hands and announced that they could go back to training. With a cheer Naruto happily pulled his pants up, took her hand, and led Hinata out of his house to the training grounds. It seemed the procedure, and the embarrassment had been forgotten…but they still hadn't quite gotten started with their practice for that day.

After they got to the training grounds and were ready to start Naruto decided it was time to play and followed/ chased her around the practice field.

Hinata laughed as she smacked Naruto's hand away when he went to hug her. "Stop it! Be serious Naruto–kun! We are supposed to be training."

Naruto lurched at her again, a leering grin on his face as he bugged his eyes out. "Hehehe I am the pervy sage…I need to do my research on you Hyuga Hinata! Come…I just want to touch you for a moment, please it is for my next project! You do not want my next masterpiece to be late do you?"

Hinata made as if to run left then quickly cut right as he lurched to the left and missed her again. "No! I am meant for one man only!! Cease or I will call his name and he will give you the beating of your life!"

Naruto pretended to be stupefied then shook his head. "Bologna! There is no man greater then Jiraiya, toad sage extraordinaire! You may bow and grovel before me now." He said in a haughty manner, striking a regal seeming pose.

Hinata giggled, but still kept her distance from him. "NO! I am the girlfriend of the great Uzumaki Naruto, and you will never be as great as he!" Hinata had to fight the urge to black out, as unbeknownst to Naruto, she really did mean what she said and it filled her with pride to say such a thing out loud after so many years of being too embarrassed to let him know how she felt!

Naruto beamed at her and the words she almost shouted to the heavens. Deep inside of him one of the knots in his heart finally loosened and he felt a surge of emotion he never felt before. The Kyubi quietly smiled, but said nothing and he seemed to relax more as well. Not wanting to stop though, Naruto quickly dropped back into the play personality he had assumed. "Oh it is ok, I will not keep you, I just want to make sure you are properly proportioned…how else can I draw you?"

Naruto pretended to take out a book and a pencil and mimed drawing a picture in it, gazing at Hinata then drawing again. "No, no…those are much bigger then that…"

Hinata's eyes bulged and she came over and tweaked his side causing him to jump. "Stop that! The size of my breasts are not your business!"

Still using the fake Jiraiya voice he blinked at her. "Breasts? Oh...I was drawing your eyes...but now that you mention those...!"

Hinata screamed as she covered her breasts in mock embarrassment, (even if she did blush a little). You see, she was always self conscious of her body. Since she turned eleven her breasts had started growing. She was quite embarrassed of them at first, because she noticed she was looking different then the other girls her age. Without a mother figure to explain things to her, she began wearing bigger, and baggier clothes to cover up the changes that were occurring in her. And when a boy would take an interest in her…"assets", she would withdraw even further, propagating the "weird girl" attitude. After she turned sixteen however, and they hadn't stopped growing, she stopped worrying about trying to hide them, and just tried to live with them! They seemed to get in the way of everything, especially training.

Bordering on a double c cup, she was no Tsunade, but she was getting there. Kuranei had given her some tips on what to wear, and even showed her a jutsu that would stop them from bouncing all over the place while she was in combat or training…but since she was only interested in one particular boy, she had no reason to show them off so her new jacket, while not nearly as big as her previous one, was still big enough to hide most of her "girls" from all but the most discerning eye. Hinata shook the thought from her head, and instead began trying to tickle Naruto.

Naruto then grabbed her by the waist and started tickling her. "Now I gotcha!"

Hinata squirmed in his grasp, laughing. "No not that!"

Try as she might Naruto pursued her tickling her mercilessly. Hinata then turned the tables by tickling him on his waist as well with her small fingers. "Ah, no!"

The tickling lasted until they both fell to the ground in a heap, hugging each other and laughing uncontrollably.

Naruto, still having occasional bursts of laughter, looked in her eyes then leaned forward quickly and kissed Hinata on the lips. He wasn't completely sure why he did it…he just knew he had to for some reason.

In mid laugh Hinata gasped, eyes wide open in surprise. Slowly, her eyelids lowered until they were closed and she melted into the kiss. In both of their minds, fireworks exploded, and light bulbs flared and popped from overload as their senses lit up from the new experience.

Naruto pulled back and smiled at her which made her giggle, as her face became crimson. "I'm sorry…I love seeing you happy and hearing you laugh. Seeing how happy you were made me want to kiss you."

Hinata put her head down and nodded but reached up and placed her hand on his chest. "Naruto…that was my first time…I..I've never kissed a boy before."

Naruto frowned slightly but reached up and took her hand in his and kissed it lightly. "No…you've kissed me before."

Hinata shook her head. "That was different. I kissed you on the cheek…like a friend. This time it was on the lips. I've never been kissed like that before. N..No one has ever wanted…"

Naruto placed a finger on her lips and shook his head. "Me neither."

Hinata still blushing smiled at him shyly, but nodded her head. "Well it was the first for both of us."

Naruto nodded slightly but looked at her curiously. "Oh…well was it bad?"

Hinata shook her head vigorously. "No…it was really nice. It's just I have never done it before and you surprised me. D..did you like it?"

Naruto thought for a moment then got a mischievous look in his eyes and he smiled. "I don't know…it was so quick I couldn't tell. Maybe we should do it again?"

Hinata put her hand to her mouth and giggled then nodded. "Yes I think you are right."

Their heads came together and Hinata reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and he gently enfolded her in his arms and their lips met. Hinata's heart was pounding and she felt butterflies dancing in her stomach as his lips moved slightly against hers and a little voice screamed over and over again in her head, _I'm kissing Naruto-kun! Naruto_kun is kissing me! We are kissing each other!!_

Naruto listened to the kyubi as he kissed Hinata. The damn fox seemed to talk in its sleep now, as its eyes were closed and he was laying half on his side but his mouth was moving. Some of the things Naruto did were instinctual, like closing his eyes at the point of contact, and holding her in his arms. But the fox was telling him to partially part his lips and to touch his tongue against her lips. It didn't make sense, so he ignored Fana for now. Why would she want his tongue in her mouth? It sounded weird to Naruto, so he left it alone.

Naruto broke the kiss and his heart began to slow down as he looked at her. Hinata's eyes were still closed and she still moved her lips as if they were still kissing. Naruto thought it a little comical but he let her come down at a slower pace then he did until she finally opened her eyes and looked at him again.

"Naruto-kun, that was the most amazing feeling I have ever had!"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "It was for me too…my stomach felt funny and everything."

With a slight blush Hinata looked down at his crotch and then back up at him. "Everything?"

Naruto blushed then pushed her lightly. "Hinata! I have enough trouble keeping that asleep, I don't need you to encourage it!"

Hinata giggled then rolled away from Naruto and leaped to her feet and assumed the new stance he showed her earlier in the day. "Playtime is over. Let us see if that stance you showed me works for me as well."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her as he climbed to his feet. "Spoil sport." He mumbled then nodded as he assumed a stance that Hinata didn't recognize and she paused. "What is that Naruto? I have never seen that stance before."

Naruto grinned then rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh I didn't realize. It is a stance that another teacher taught me on my travels with Jiraiya. It is the toad stance. It is good for defensive fighting but has a strong kicking style. I learned a few others as well before we moved on."

Hinata smiled as she watched then nodded. "Alright…it is an unfamiliar stance to me, but I will do my best against it."

Hinata assumed the crane stance, her usual style as Naruto summoned his chakra. Her feet was aide apart and her weight rested on the balls of her feet as her arms were spread also, one to the front and one behind her. A look of determination came to her face as she gathered her chakra.

"Byakugan!" She exclaimed, activating her blood limit as she charged in and struck at Naruto's neck and chest using the gentle fist style, but Naruto was able to block her strikes with his feet, keeping her at a minimum range.

Tucking and rolling she came up to strike at his legs and groin but Naruto jumped then flipped over and behind her.

Hinata watched and began to see a change as the red and blue chakra in his body began to blend and infuse his system, something he must have learned to do on his journey with master Jiraiya. He was only able to use one or the other previously, now he seemed to be able to use both at the same time.

This was something she had never seen him do before so she paused for a moment and dropped into another layer of the Byakugan and saw that his chakra was infusing his skin! This was a strange new phenomena as she "perceived" his chakra giving his skin a dark lavender color. It was almost hypnotic to watch but she shook herself out of it.

Hinata rushed in as Naruto assumed a new stance, but this technique involved his arms at his sides and him in a modified horse stance, hands clenched into fists. She would have hesitated because he seemed fool hardly, but she knew he was not stupid so she trusted him to know what he was doing.

Hinata didn't want to hurt Naruto, but they were sparring, so she deemed it safe to show him what she had learned through her years of practice and training. "Eight trigrams, sixty four palms!" The gentle fist attack in this stance was designed to break chakra points to stop the flow so the enemy would become weak as a baby. Hinata had trained hard, and was almost at the same level Neji was during the Chunin exams.

She struck Naruto's chakra points and she knew she was doing it properly, but his chakra remained as bright as ever! Even more surprising was each blow that landed only seemed to make him flinch slightly or step back. It was almost like she wasn't affecting him at all!

In the height of her attack she didn't notice but she heard it now, each strike she made didn't sound like flesh hitting flesh, but more like she was striking wet metal.

Naruto growled then turned fully towards her and finished a series of hand signs. "No gaido: Iron fist jutsu!" He took a step towards her and threw a left punch that would have connected with her chest but he stopped it short and it still felt as if someone had punched her very hard in the chest knocking her back a step.

She exhaled with the blow and returned four strikes to Naruto's neck, chest, and stomach, but that stance he was using made it have no effect. It had to be the stance, but what was it? She threw a forward thrust kick that hit him solidly in the solar plexus, but all it did was make him lean back slightly.

Naruto leaned back forward then took another step and threw a right uppercut at her stomach which he pulled well short and this one knocked the wind from her and broke her concentration and she lost the byakugan as well as her stance.

His next punch he stopped long before it would have landed and she felt his hands on her shoulders and as her vision cleared she saw he was looking at her in concern. "Are you alright Hinata-chan?"

She nodded her head slightly and leaned into him. "I..I've never felt a blow like that before. You caught me unawares and I lost my concentration. What technique is that?"

Naruto smiled but placed a finger to her lips. "If I tell you then you cannot reveal it to anyone else. Do you promise?"

Hinata nodded as he guided her to a tree and they sat down. "It is an ancient style that was forgotten when the fourth hokage died. It is called the tortoise style. It maximizes defense and power at the sacrifice of speed. As you could see I could only move one step at a time. Combined with the Iron fist Jutsu, it's devastating at close range…so he explained to me." He grinned his famous (to her) smile and rubbed her back as her breathing returned to normal.

Hinata nodded but shook her head as she touched the spots where Naruto's blows should have landed if he didn't pull his punches. She was sure she would have a bruise or too from the way they felt. "But that Iron fist…if you had actually hit me…"

Naruto nodded. "Master No Gaido told me that it was a technique that he was taught by the fourth Hokage. There are three other jutsus that compliment it...but they are just as dangerous to the user as to the enemies. It was also called the "last stand" or "Martyrs" stance...and after thinking about it I can fully understand why.

Anyone who used it was unable to use any other jutsu until they purged the effects from their system. Anyway the fourth hokage taught him and made him promise he would only teach it to one who he deemed worthy of learning it…and only that one.

Jiraiya took me to him hoping he would teach me…when I talked to him he asked me what made me think I was worthy."

Hinata blinked as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "How did you convince him? What did you say?"

Naruto smiled then laughed. "What I always say…I told him I was going to be Hokage, and I would protect the village and everyone that was precious to me."

Hinata laughed then nodded. "I'm sure he believed every word."

Naruto frowned as he remembered. "Well that's the funny thing. He said it wasn't what I said, but the way I said it."

Hinata watched him then shrugged. "Maybe you reminded him of someone. It is great that you learned that style. Especially since no one will recognize it when you use it…it will come in handy if you have to fight someone in the future."

Naruto grinned as he considered that. "Hey I didn't even think about that! I just was happy with the new skill!" Hinata giggled then nodded. Naruto was still so simple. He had changed, but so much had not changed about him, and that made her happier then she could remember.

Naruto frowned slightly as he thought about something then turned to her again. "Why didn't you use the scorpion stance?"

Hinata frowned also as she thought about it, then shrugged. "I am not used to it. It is not as fluid or graceful as the crane stance and I feel clumsy and awkward when I try to do it."

Naruto nodded. "I do not like it myself...but the scrolls master No Gaido gave to me shows how it can be extremely powerful in close range combat. I'm positive combined with the gentle fist you would be able to stop anyone in their tracks."

Hinata frowned slightly as she thought about it before she responded to him. "I don't know Naruto-kun…it has taken me a long time to learn the gentle fist, and that is more graceful then this new stance…"

Naruto shrugged but his smile made her falter. "Well why don't we do this…if you just can't get used to it, we won't practice with it anymore. I don't want to force you to try and learn something that you do not want to learn."

Hinata nodded as she thought about it, a bit of surprise in her eyes. _Naruto-kun is so different then my clan members. It still surprises me when he does not try to force or coerce me to do something._ _Alright…just for him I'll do it…I'll make him proud_. "I will practice it some more and see if I can get the hang of it Naruto-kun. I'm sure with your help, I will be able to learn it."

Naruto nodded and grinned at her before he picked up a pebble and tossed it across the training yard. "That's the spirit Hinata-chan, I know you can do it!"

Hinata smiled as she watched him, then on an impulse she leaned around him and kissed Naruto on the lips causing him to blink then close his eyes and return it as the fireworks and light bulbs were joined by supernovas. It seemed with each subsequent kiss, the effect got stronger.

When she broke the kiss he grinned at her with a bemused look. "What was that for Hinata-chan?"

Hinata giggled with a slight blush and laid her head on his shoulder. "Oh…I've just always wanted to do that and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. I am glad that I was finally able to do it."

As Naruto moved his head close to hers for another kiss, something different happened. They were interrupted. "Excuse me, Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata and Naruto turned and gazed at the man who had walked up on them. He was an Anbu operative dressed all in black wearing the mask of an owl, and carrying a naginata in one hand. As he stopped in front of them he placed the butt of his weapon on the ground.

"The hokage would like you to come to her office. She says it is important and she would like you to not delay."

Hinanta looked at Naruto and he shrugged. "I'll go with you. I've been wanting to talk to her about what we talked about the other day anyway."

Hinata smiled then nodded. "Ok that sounds like a great idea."

Naruto and Hinata stood together and gathered their belongings and turned as one, hand in hand and walked out of the training grounds. The Anbu watched them leave then shrugged before disappearing in a swirl of black smoke.

O

Next Episode: A new team!


	9. Chapter 9

What is Love

Chapter 9

Lady Tsunade read the report then bounced a pencil off the desk in frustration. "Damn it! Another team, gone missing. What is going on in that area?"

She put a finger in her mouth and started chewing on the nail in thought as she continued reading the report from the watch leader. "Just like the other team. All contact lost as soon as they entered the black forest." She was at a loss for words and started to really consider going in with a larger force then a team of three. Thinking about it though she realized she might have to try a different tactic or she was just throwing away peoples lives.

A knock on the door made her look up, a line of frustration across her brow as she tried to bring her nerves back under control. _I need a drink._ She thought. "Come in." She said just loud enough to be heard through the door…she would have to remember to get an intercom installed so she wouldn't have to shout. Her head was hurting already and raising her own voice was making it feel worse.

Hinata walked in with Naruto a step behind and bowed. "Lady Tsunade, you called for me?"

Tsunade nodded then looked at the report again and doodled on the paper in thought before she looked up and noticed her favorite gaki was still in the office with them. "Yes, please have a seat Hinata. Naruto, while it is nice to see you I need to speak with Hinata…alone."

Naruto shrugged and sat next to Hinata, which brought a deep frown to her face Tsunade's face as she wondered what he would want to make him act so rebellious this time. "Well that is one of the reasons I came with her Grandma Tsunade. I want to partner with her on this new idea you have had." Naruto then smiled big, and Tsunade knew he really wanted this, the question she wanted to know is why?

Tsunade smirked as she looked at Naruto then at Hinata. "Really? Well as much as I could use the extra help I will have to tell you no." His and Hinata's face fell but you know Naruto, never say die.

Naruto jumped up from the chair a look of pure indignation on his face. "But why?" He whined, causing Tsunade to roll her eyes. "I'm ready to go!"

Before Tsunade could say anything, Hinata placed a hand on his arm and as he looked down at her he saw the silent plea in her eyes and he slowly sat down again with a sigh. He would defer to her judgment...for now.

At this gesture Tsunade raised an eyebrow and looked at the two of them again. _Could it be? Are they?_ _Did she finally?_ She thought to herself. Her better judgment normally would stop her from going too deep into someone else's personal life, but unable to stop herself from prying she asked what was on her mind. Besides, this was her little Gaki…she just had to know! "Well…is there something going on here I need to be aware of?" Hinata blushed then nodded slowly as Naruto took her hand and smiled at her before looking at Tsunade again. "I see." She said with a slight smile on her lips. _Well…it is about damned time!_ She thought as she looked again from one to the other.

The hokage toyed with another pencil on her desk as she glanced down at the report again, before looking at them once more. "Have the two of you been training together?"

Naruto nodded and looked at Hinata who nodded also. "Everyday since we started talking again."

Hinata smiled as she looked at Naruto then back at the hokage. "Yes almost three weeks now, and Naruto has shown me a few things he has learned in his travels."

Tsunade nodded still in thought. "Naruto, the reason I am leery for sending you out on a mission is because those fanatics, the Aksutki are still after you. Now we are following a lead we may have, but we do not want to let our guard down. While you are stronger, they still have members that could cause you real problems and we want to avoid that until we know for sure what is going on." She could have told him what Jiraiya found out, but why give him false hope until they were sure Akatsuki was indeed defunct? Better that he keep his guard up in case it was a ruse.

"Some of the missions Hinata will be going on will not involve any combat, merely scouting and information gathering. In favor of this, she will have to travel light and fast so that she can retrieve information and return so we are able to determine what best to do. With her Byakugan she is able to do what is necessary from a further distance than normal. You will not have that advantage so all your function would be is to guard her.

I have not sent her yet because I had teams in place to watch certain areas and she wasn't quite done with her training."

The Hokage frowned as she dropped the pencil she was playing with back on top of the folder. "Unfortunately those teams have now gone missing, and I cannot keep throwing lives away…so I am changing tactics to see if it will be more effective."

Naruto blinked as he took Tsunade's words in and you could almost see the hamster running and the gears turning in his head. "But…that means she could be in real trouble as soon as the mission starts. That is even more reason not to send her in alone!"

Tsunade nodded as she closed the folder in front of her. "I agree. I was going to send one of the ANBU black ops ninjas to watch her back, but if she is confident in your abilities then I see no reason not to send the two of you together."

Tsunade walked over and handed Hinata a packet then sat on the corner of her desk. "I need both of you to understand this. It is just a recon mission. You are not to engage the enemy unless you have no other choice.

We need information on the enemy and its plans more then we need a body count. If there has to be a chain of command, then Hinata you will be in charge…this is your mission.

Under normal circumstances I would not send two people romantically involved on a mission together. While the two would be able to read each other better then a regular team, those same two would cause distractions to each other, and if one was caught or killed, the entire mission would be in jeopardy." As their faces fell Tsunade smiled reassuringly. "But…even though the two of you are romantically involved I will trust you to be professional at all times until the mission is complete. Do you understand?"

Naruto and Hinata nodded as one and Tsunade smiled and came over and patted each of them on the head which caused Naruto to grumble until Hinata reached over and spiked his hair up again for him, which returned the smile to his face with a slight blush and silent thank you.

Tsunade walked back around behind her desk and sat in her chair with a huge sigh. "You have two days to prepare, no more.

A black ops team will escort you to the edge of the dark forest and wait for your return. They will wait five days and then go in search of you. We have already lost two teams in the dark forest so please, be careful."

Naruto jumped to his feet and pumped a fist in the air. "You can count on us!"

Hinata stood and bowed again as Naruto opened the door to the office and waited for her. "We will be back with the information Lady Tsunade."

As they left her office Tsunade cracked a smile as she watched the door close behind them. _Naruto has already had a profound effect on Hinata. _She thought to herself.

_At another time she would have said_, "I will do my best." The smile remained on her face for a few moments until she thought of Naruto, and it just got bigger. _And she has affected Naruto positively also._

_Even after he returned from his journey he was still a bit brash…Hinata seems to have calmed him more. They should be good for each other if they can keep out of Hiashi's line of sight._

Tsunade chuckled before opening another report. "They are good for each other. Maybe Jiraiya will learn from their example…she looked up wistfully for a moment then shook her head. "Nah."

O

O

Naruto gripped Hinatas hand tightly as he walked with his head in the air. _Oh Boy, I get to go on a mission!!_

At the same time Hinata was thinking also. _Oh boy, I get to go on a mission with Naruto!!_

They both looked at each and squeezed their hands and laughed a giddy feeling running through both of them at the same time. Naruto was the first to speak as he considered their options. "Well…as I see it, we have one day to get all our gear ready, and one day to have all the fun we can before we go."

Hinata nodded as she considered his words carefully. Inwardly she was ecstatic to spend any time with her Naruto-kun whenever she could. "Well…why don't we have fun today, then get our gear ready tomorrow, and get a good night sleep and leave early in the morning on the next day?"

Naruto grinned as he swung their arms up then down again. "That sounds like a great idea!"

Hinata smiled as she thought for a moment. "Well why don't we go to a movie this afternoon? Then later we can get some dinner and after we can…talk."

Naruto hung on her last word and he wondered what was on her mind. Fana laughed as he stretched.

"**Pup…I think from that little pause she has something in mind for the two of you tonight. Perhaps I will be able to finally observe the mating rituals of humans. I am curious how you would be able to do it with only two legs…"**

Naruto raged internally at the kitsune. "You cut that out you perverted fox! Even if IT does happen you will not be watching!!" To be honest though…Naruto kind of wondered that too. Again, he knew where it went, but that was it.

Fana yawned as he curled up with his eyes open.

"**Spoil sport. Try not to screw it up."**

Naruto growled, "Sicko!" before focusing on Hinata again.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun? You looked flushed like you are feverish."

Hinata leaned close and placed her cheek against his forehead, then against his neck, making Naruto shiver slightly from the contact. "No…you don't feel hot."

Naruto shook his head. "No I'm not sick, I was just thinking about things...nothing important or to worry about."

Hinata nodded and she looked down as she rested a hand against his chest. "I will not disappoint you."

Naruto blinked as he looked at her then he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I never thought you would for a minute. I know you will give your all and do your very best like you did on our other missions together. I never doubted that for a moment."

Hinata blushed but she looked up into Naruto's eyes with obvious adoration. "Thank you Naruto-kun. You make me proud to be your girlfriend."

Naruto chuckled then rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I am proud to have you as my girlfriend!"

They were completely oblivious to the outside world. All they had were eyes for each other. Villagers walked past them, each with different reactions. The younger ones smiled and thought how cute they looked together. The older ones were shocked and disgusted. And the ones that were in the middle were mostly indifferent to them.

They stood blushing and smiling at each other, still holding hands for a few minutes until Fana finally interrupted them.

"**Oh get on with it…only two days until the mission you know."**

Naruto grumbled inwardly and imagined a huge hammer to smash the fox with, but Fana just yawned in response.

"Well I guess we should go get ready for our date?" Naruto asked. He had to admit, she was more beautiful everyday he looked at her…he didn't think she would go to any extreme for their date tonight, but he couldn't wait to see what she would wear.

Hinata blushed then nodded. "Yes. I should go shower and change. I will meet you at your house in an hour?"

Naruto nodded as he pulled her in for a hug. "I'll be there…Believe it!"

They kissed briefly then Hinata turned and waved at him before jogging off towards her family's estate.

Naruto watched her go for a minute and smiled the whole time as she ran.

Never had he felt this way about anyone and while he didn't completely understand the feelings he had, he knew he wouldn't go back or give them up for anything or anyone.

"**Well pup, you going home or are you going to stand there staring at her butt all day?"**

Naruto almost exploded out loud but turned inward at the last minute. "I WAS NOT LOOKING AT HER BUTT YOU PERVERT!!"

The fox chuckled as he closed his eyes. **"Too bad, I was."**

This time Naruto did scream out loud.

O

O

Hinata was halfway home when she swore she heard a scream. She looked around but seeing no one shrugged her shoulders and ran into the estate and straight to her room. She was giddy and couldn't stop smiling as she thought of the two of them going out to eat and watching a movie together!

She had never done this with anyone before…it was her first time and she was doing it with her boyfriend, the man she wanted all of her life more then anything! She just couldn't stop thinking about it, and her mind kept dancing.

As she walked in her room she caught Hanabi going through her desk drawer…again.

"Hanabi, why must you always borrow my things? You have your own money go buy your own."

Hanabi looked up and smiled at her, hands full of ribbons, berets and other hair items. "Well it is because borrowing yours is much more fun."

Hinata flushed then grumbled. "I would not mind so much if you returned what you borrowed."

Hanabi looked up from Hinata's desk drawer. "Huh?" Hinata just shook her head as she went to her closet and looked through her clothing. She loved her sister, she really did. It took some effort to shrug off her sisters "borrowing" habits…but since Hanabi stopped being the stuck up puppet of her father Hinata was better able to deal with her. It seemed that when she wasn't training directly under him, she wanted to be "girly". She went so far as going to the academy in her normal clothes, but then would change into a mini-skirt or other accoutrements. It was a bit much Hinata thought, but at least she had the courage to defy their father in some way…even if he didn't know it.

Turning her thoughts back to her date, she looked through her clothes in her closet. She wasn't sure how dressed she should get, so she settled on a tube dress that Ino bought for her some time back that she was too embarrassed to wear because it was very revealing.

Well...that and there was only one man she wanted to wear it for...and tonight was the night!

Unfortunately if she wore this then she couldn't wear any undergarments because the lines would be obvious through the dress.

Hanabi looked over then slapped a hand to her mouth. "Oooooh!! You have a date don't you? That's the "get lucky" dress!!!"

Hinata turned and shushed Hanabi. "It is not a get lucky dress. It is a dress for special occasions. Now I think it is time for you to leave so I can get ready."

Hinata walked into the bathroom connecting to her room and started the tub as she laid out the dress and got some of her favorite smelling perfume out of the bathroom cabinet.

Hinata walked out into her bedroom and instead of Hanabi, Neji was standing there, a slight smile on his face.

"Hello cousin. How is everything going?"

Hinata smiled slightly then went to get a few cosmetics from her vanity table. "Everything is wonderful Neji. I have a mission in two days, my boyfriend is taking me to a movie, and I have never been happier!"

Neji quirked an eyebrow at Hinata then smirked. "Boyfriend eh? So everything is going well with you and Naruto?"

Hinata rushed over and hugged Neji. "Yes. And it is all thanks to you. When you tricked me to go to his house that night I was mad at you at first…but then I found out that Naruto had been thinking about me too, and things just fell into place from there."

Neji accepted the hug then smiled. "I am glad. Naruto is a good man and you are a good woman and you both deserve to be happy. Perhaps in the future…well we will stay hopeful won't we?"

Hinata blushed then nodded as an image of her and Naruto standing in front of an altar entered her mind. "Yes I will definitely remain hopeful."

Neji turned to leave the room then stopped. "Oh…I would keep things about you and Naruto quiet around the estate for the time being.

Your father is still pretty obsessed about him being a monster…I would hate to see him ruin something beautiful he does not understand."

Hinata stopped then frowned as she looked at Neji again. "I just don't understand why he hates him so…he doesn't even know him. I understand about the kyubi almost destroying the leaf village, but Naruto isn't like that."

Hinata remembered when she and Neji first learned of Naruto being the container of the nine tailed fox. She was shocked, because they had been lied to for many years pertaining to its existence. They had been searching through the Hyuga archives for a project that Hanabi was having in school, when Neji discovered the documents that described what was done, and why.

Hinata never put the reference together with Neji's new behavior, but after that discovery he had become obsessed with finding and reading all of the old records pertaining to that time frame. There was no telling what else he had focused on, but he showed no outward signs of violence or deception, so she let it go. Hinata knew Naruto was the jailer, not the prisoner…but she still didn't know all of the particulars. In fact, no one knew that Naruto and the fox could communicate with each other, or Naruto's healing ability. The few that did know were still mostly in the dark.

Neji shrugged. "Well…either way let us keep it quiet and your secret is safe with me."

Hinata smiled again before going back to getting ready. "Thank you Neji-niisan."

Neji smiled as he walked down the hall. _No…thank you Hinata._

O

O

Hinata went through her drawers after she closed her door and tried hard to decide what she would do about her current dilemma. She didn't like thongs, and the idea of wearing a g-string made her cringe…besides which, she didn't own any. But the thought of going "commando" didn't appeal to her very much. It was bad enough she was going to go braless…but she definitely didn't want anyone staring at her panty lines either! The mere thought of some old pervert staring at her backside made her blush in such a way it made her face hurt.

Looking at her clock on her nightstand, she realized she still hadn't showered or got anything ready for the night.

With a shrug she stepped into the shower, and scrubbed away the days sweat, and got ready for the nights enjoyment.

O

Next episode: Hoo ha!


	10. Chapter 10

What is Love?

Chapter 10

Naruto whistled to himself as he spiked up his hair then put on his jacket.

This was a new one that he had bought a few days ago since he had outgrown his old orange one.

This one was all black at the shoulders and mid chest and back…the rest of it was orange and his matching pants had a black stripe down the inside and outside of the legs.

For some odd reason he felt like the outfit was missing something and he went to the closet and looked inside and found a black belt with metal studs decorating it.

He had forgotten that he bought this some time ago. As he took it down from the closet he felt the studs and turned it over in his hands a few times.

With a strange smile he pulled the belt through the loops then fastened it. Looking in the mirror he had to admit…he looked good. He hoped Hinata would think so too.

"**No worries pup. I am sure she will treat you like a fresh kill."**

Naruto grinned then frowned right afterwards as he thought about that. "Thanks…I think."

Naruto jumped and ran down the stairs when he heard the doorbell. Stopping three steps from the front door he composed himself then opened it.

"Hey Naruto! We didn't know you were back in town until today when Kakashi told us he saw you walking out of the ramen stand with Hinata. How you been dirtbag?"

Kiba walked past Naruto and into his house followed by Shino who bowed slightly to Naruto at the front door.

Naruto shrugged off the insult. Kiba always had something smart ass to say, and sometimes went a little to far, but on a level it made Naruto feel uneasy today.

"Um, everything is cool. I just got back a little over three weeks ago. Where have you guys been? I've been by the training grounds a few times since I got back and I haven't seen any of the old gang there."

Kiba flopped down in one of Naruto's bean bags then shrugged. "Missions galore. The new Hokage has made a lot of changes and she has kept us busy…nice digs you got here…better then that dump you used to live in."

Naruto frowned at Kiba's tone. It started to annoy him, but he was about to go on a date with the most beautiful woman in the world so nothing was going to disturb his groove! Naruto shrugged as he let out the breath he was holding. "It was home. Now this is home. I found myself able to afford my own place finally so I figured what the hell? It is cozy and has the features I wanted. That is all that matters to me."

Shino looked between Naruto and Kiba, a frown starting to develop on his face. His hive started to become agitated in conjunction with the feelings he was starting to have. Kiba seemed to be deliberately goading Naruto. Shino hoped he was wrong, but he had seen Kiba do this on several occasions to enemies on missions. He hoped he was wrong, but if he wasn't…

Kiba grinned as he pushed the hood back from his coat. "I'm sure. So when you gonna start being a ninja again, or are you to going to stick around this time? I'll have to be honest baka, I always knew you were a true blond, but I never thought you were a coward too…well I take that back…"

Naruto's blood pressure had started to spike, but he paused as Kiba did.

Kiba looked at him, the grin still plastered across his smug face. "I knew you were a coward from our match at the chunin exams, I had just forgotten how much of one you were."

Naruto bared his teeth as his anger spiked. He turned fully to face Kiba even as Fana tried to get him to stay calm. This time though, Naruto wasn't having any of it. "Look Kiba, I don't know what crawled up your butt, but I do know that whatever it is you better keep it to yourself or stay the hell away from me!"

"**Calm down pup…do not let him stir your hackles."**

Fana said this as he unsheathed his claws and bared his fangs. Obviously he wasn't pleased either.

Kiba jumped to his feet, but Shino stepped in between the two, an ominous buzzing sound coming from within his cloak.

"I did not come here to fight with you Naruto but it appears Kiba had ulterior motives. I do not wish any problems, so I will say welcome back, and take my leave of you. Kiba I suggest you do the same."

Kiba opened his mouth to say something but Shino tilted his head down and looked at him over his sunglasses and Kiba paled slightly. Shino was always kind of creepy what with bugs living inside of him...but for the most part he was a pretty nice guy to his friends and companions.

Naruto had heard though that if you pissed him off...you regretted it for a long time.

"Yeah…I need to go pick up Akamaru from his vet visit anyway."

Naruto nodded to Shino but opened the door just as Hinata was about to knock on it.

Shino stepped past her and smiled. "Hello Hinata, it is good to see you again." Shino then turned and walked up the path to the fence opening and stopped. "Kiba?"

Kiba stood there for a moment staring at Hinata, which irritated Naruto more then the earlier conversation. So Naruto did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He stepped into Kiba's line of sight and leaned down and kissed Hinata on the lips.

Fana laughed as he sheathed his claws and settled down again.

"**Smart move pup…worthy of a kitsune."**

Naruto chuckled as he gave Hinata's side a little squeeze. "Not at all Fana, I'm just doing as you would do…marking my territory."

Hinata accepted the kiss and smiled before waving to Shino and stepping into the house past Kiba.

"Hello Kiba, how is Akamaru?"

Kiba still stood there dumbfounded as she walked past him. Naruto stepped inside and held the door. "Shino is waiting for you Kiba…Time to go."

Kiba snapped his head around to Naruto then growled as he stomped out the door. "This isn't over."

Naruto smiled, but it was the smile of the fox. "Don't make me finish it Kiba."

Kiba frowned then waved his hand once in dismissal and stomped away from the house and Shino gave a last wave as Naruto shut the door.

Hinata came over and rested a hand on his shoulder. "What is wrong Naruto-kun? Did Kiba say or do something?"

Naruto nodded then shrugged as he let the rest of his anger go with a sigh. "Yeah, but it was nothing new. I should be used to it by now but…it still sucks sometimes."

Hinata placed her other hand on his other shoulder then leaned her head into the hollow of his back. Her voice came to him barely above a whisper, and shocked him a little. "I am sorry…it is my fault."

Naruto frowned then turned and hugged her. "No…Kiba is still a jerk from when we where in school…that's all."

Hinata shook her head and looked up at him. "No Naruto-kun. Kiba is upset because I left the team. But not just because I left the team, but because I left the team for you."

Naruto blinked as he looked into her eyes, disbelief warred with concern as he looked at her. "Y…you left your team? For me? I thought you left so you could learn medical jutsu."

Hinata nodded as she turned and wiped her eyes. "I did…but Shino and Kiba asked me to come back when my training was done, and I told them I couldn't."

Hinata turned to him and anguish was clearly written on her face. "I knew that one day you would come back…and if I was on the team with Shino and Kiba still the chance for us being team mates was slim at best.

So I took a risk and left them and devoted myself to training again, and waiting for you."

Naruto backed up until he was pressed against the wall. No one had ever been that dedicated to him before. On one level it was a little scary…she focused her entire life to being with him. A stalker in the making it would seem.

On the other hand it was one of the most beautiful things he could think of because again, she devoted herself to being with him. No one had ever treated him so well or sacrificed so much for him before. Another knot inside of him loosened and fell away, and as it did he felt more at ease then he ever had before.

_I wonder what she would have done if I didn't want to be with her or I didn't return?_

After his initial shock he smiled at her then chuckled. "Well that explains why Kiba is pissed at me. Shino is taking it good though."

Hinata went and sat on the couch and looked at her hands as she began to wring them in worry. Naruto watched her and wondered why she was still agitated. "Well Shino understood. He has always been, "if that is what you must do then you have my blessing" kind of guy.

Kiba on the other hand had another reason to hate you and I guess he hasn't gotten over it."

Naruto came over and sat next to Hinata on the couch. "Another reason? But I haven't even been around to piss him off. Is he still butt hurt about me beating him in the exams? Jeez talk about holding a grudge!"

Hinata frowned as she wrung her hands together harder, causing the coloration to change. "I do think he is still upset about that but not as upset as he is about this. Kiba came to me after I resigned from their team and he told me that he…liked me."

Naruto blinked as he thought about it then nodded. "I see. So he blames me for you and him not being together."

Hinata nodded, and Naruto felt the instinct to rush over and hold her against him, but he could see she still wasn't done. "I tried to be nice about it…Kiba was nothing more then a friend to me, I never liked him that way. Even if I did have feelings like that he killed them the same day when he told me. I worried over his words and he came over and hugged me. I took it as a friendly hug at first…but then he grabbed my…denbu."

Naruto's eyes widened as Hinata blushed deeply and looked down again. Naruto walked over and sat next to her and rested his hand on hers to help calm her. "What happened Hinata-chan?" Hinata took a deep breath and let it out slowly before looking up at Naruto, a look of deep pain on her face. "I slapped him. It must have been harder then I thought because he spun around and crashed into the garbage cans and spilled trash everywhere! Then I got mad and screamed at him. I don't remember what I said…but the look on his face was odd. Like he couldn't believe that I would do such a thing to him…like he was perfectly within his rites. After that day, I never really talked to Kiba again, and knew as long as he was there I couldn't be on their team ever again.

Hinata didn't say anything else for a while, he just held her hands and offered her all the comfort he could. Hinata looked at him again and forced a smile. "Well that was the main thing that turned me away from Kiba…but to be honest, he grossed me out. Akamaru usually smells better then he does."

Naruto started laughing, lightly at first. He remembered a few days in the academy when Kiba didn't smell as the commercial says, "not so fresh". He laughed harder as he imagined Kiba approaching his mother and telling her that, and then he laughed so hard he almost fell off the couch.

Hinata frowned deeply and smacked his arm. "Stop it Naruto-kun…it isn't funny." After a few minutes Naruto was reduced to giggles as Hinata glared at him and he regained his composure but as she was about to talk he went into a new fit of hysterics.

Hinata smacked his shoulder harder. "NA-RU-TO! I'm serious, Stop laughing!!"

Naruto tried hard but he imagined Akamaru in the house washing himself in a bath tub with soap and sweet smelling colognes, and Kiba outside rolling around in filth! It was too much for him!

Fana sniffed at him seeming a little peeved.

"**There is nothing wrong with rolling around in the peat once in a while…it is good for the coat."**

This should have never been said because this time Naruto did fall off the couch and could not move as he held his belly in his hands, braying uncontrollably as he couldn't get the images out of his head!

Hinata tried her best to be angry at him but his laughter became infectious and she giggled a few times as she watched him lying there. Despite the way she felt about the previous encounter with Kiba, Naruto's laughter made her feel better about everything…he could always make her feel better. After a few seconds she grinned down at him then jumped on top of him and began tickling him. "Oh, stop, No!"

Naruto already overwhelmed by laughter could not help himself as she tickled him so he just did his best to deflect her hands until she lay down on top of him and sighed. "Oh Naruto-kun…what am I going to do with you."

Naruto's arms came up and encircled her waist and held her against him as he kissed her. When he looked at her again he just smiled and shrugged. "Love me?" It was meant as a joke...one of those cliché things you hear on television or in a movie.

Hinata's eyes got moist as she traced his lips with a finger. "Silly fox…I already do." He smiled, but did not think she was serious, even though her eyes held more emotion at this moment then he had ever remembered seeing before. Fana chose that moment to huff loudly, but Naruto ignored him.

As they lay there on the floor, he started running his fingers over her back and he stopped as he got to her mid back and shoulder. He frowned then pressed a little firmer as he ran his fingers over her back again.

Wait…she's not wearing a bra…

Naruto's mind went into over drive as he started to think about that and then of course…hormones took over and he blushed as he tried to desperately think of something else.  
Hinata closed her eyes and moaned slightly and rocked against him making him sigh also.

His eyes locked with hers and his hands went to her hips against his will, and guided her movement downward, more against him. Hinata rocked down with Naruto's guidance and her mouth opened in a silent "O" as a very sensitive part of her made contact, and her eyes glossed over and closed slightly, just before her eyes snapped open and got big. While the sensation felt incredible, she was always taught that "nice girls" do not do those sorts of things, and she was suddenly scrambling to get off of him! Hinata stumbled and almost fell as she put the coffee table between herself and Naruto a fire now burning low in her belly that she desperately needed to put out before she boiled over as she so often had in the past in response to Naruto.

Naruto scrambled up at the same time and stayed on the other side of the coffee table as he tried to not look at her. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan…I didn't mean to…I don't know why…I couldn't stop…"

And he made the mistake of glancing at her and saw her in the dress she picked out for the evening for the first time.

It was light purple with green vine-like designs printed on it in random places.

The problem was this dress was tight in all the right places…or in this case in all the wrong places.

Naruto stood with his hands covering his crotch and he tried hard not to stare at her but he couldn't help himself. His pants had become painfully tight, and it didn't matter anymore what he tried to think of all he could see was his Hinata. She was beautiful, and he wanted nothing more then to touch her right now…but that wasn't the real problem.

You see...in Hinata's mad scramble to avoid what was happening her dress had come up just high enough to show a little more then she would have wanted.

The light in the room was bright enough so that Naruto could see hair and a slight hint of the treasure beyond, and it made him hungry in a way he had never hungered before. Fana perked up slightly as his nostrils flared the aroma of that familiar musk and her jasmine perfume, mixed providing him an erotic sense of mystery. But he knew he shouldn't be able to see her like this so he forced his gaze away and took a shuddering breath.

"Hinata, your dress…I..I can see your hoo ha..."

Hinata looked down at herself and screeched while doing her best to manhandle her dress hem down to its normal height.

After she got it down she turned to the wall and Naruto could see her shoulders shaking. Immediately he felt horrible because he knew that this was all his fault. So since he knew it was his fault, he had to make it right. Naruto walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata I..." She turned and looked at him, and he silently closed his eyes as he waited for the slap to fall. He deserved it, he was no better then Kiba at this point.

He wanted to apologize...but he was sure she would hate him now._ Well…at least someone did care about me, even if it was for a short while._

And then she started laughing?

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at her and tears were running down her face but she was laughing, and it was a full on belly laugh that made her put her hand on his chest to support herself lest she fall. It took a few minutes, but eventually she calmed enough to speak again. "Oh that was so embarrassing!"

Naruto chuckled lightly then shook his head. "I thought you would be mad…that you would hate me…"

Hinata got a mischievous look in her eye and blushed lightly as she reached down and lifted the hem of her dress until her secret treasure was revealed to him. The hair was neatly trimmed, and appeared to be brushed in one direction making it look very well groomed. "Would I do this if I hated you Naruto-kun?"

He flushed deep red and his hands went straight to his crotch, trying to cover his shame, to no avail. "Hinata..."

She smiled before pulling her dress down again, blush still in place, but she didn't look upset or hurt in any way. "Well...I have seen yours so it is only fair. And no Naruto-kun…I do not hate you. What you did was instinctual. It felt good so your subconscious acted on it. What Kiba did was on purpose. I know there is much more innocence in you then there ever will be in Kiba, and that makes me love you more."

Finally after a long, uncomfortable silence which made her begin to feel self conscious, he blurted out, "Hinata-chan…you're beautiful."

Hinata blushed deeply then smiled at him, taking a step closer to her man. Surprising him, Hinata grasped his hands gently and put them at his side.

"Do not hide it, I told you it is nothing to be ashamed of. I know it is not your fault. It just surprised me again. It seems to be popping up more and more." She thought about what she said and giggled again, but Naruto just look frustrated and flustered.

Naruto tried to pull his hands away from hers but she clung to him tenaciously. "But…it embarrasses you…and it embarrasses me."

Hinata leaned forward and kissed him on the lips then looked at him and he could see the honesty in her face.

"Yes it does, but I have to get used to it or it will always embarrass me. I do not want that, and I do not want you to be embarrassed by it either. It is something natural between a man and woman, fiancés, boyfriend and girlfriend, and man and wife. Eventually I hope that neither of us will be embarrassed by something so natural." She looked thoughtful for a minute then looked at him shyly. "Perhaps I will share one of the things that shamed me for a long time too so you will not be so self conscious."

Naruto looked at her and wanted to cry. "Hinata-chan…" but there was nothing else that needed to be said. He put his hands at his sides then smiled sheepishly. "Well if you keep dressing like that then it will happen around you a lot."

Hinata gasped then smacked him on the shoulder and he laughed before taking her in his arms and kissing her. "Shall we go? I remember something about dinner and a movie?"

Hinata laughed then took his arm in hers. "I think we should."

O

Next Episode: Phase plasma rifle in the forty watt range…


	11. Chapter 11

What is Love?

Chapter 11

Hinata and Naruto ate quietly as a harp played in the background. Occasionally it would be accompanied by a piano and it blended nicely making the atmosphere romantic and light. Naruto had never been in a restaurant this nice before. In truth, they wouldn't let him in if he had not walked in with Hinata on his arm. The greeter immediately recognized her, and took no notice of Naruto…which was fine with him this time around because he felt uncomfortable and out of place as he walked with his arm laced with Hinata's.

When they were shown their table, Naruto looked around and saw people glancing at him and Hinata, and the majority of looks were confusion. _I guess they don't understand why she is with me_. Naruto thought to himself. He wondered for the thousandth time why they just didn't see him for the good things he did…but as the thought started he killed. He knew better then anyone that no matter what he did, nothing and no one would see him differently. With a blink he looked at Hinata and smiled. _Well almost no one._ Naruto kept stealing glances and despite what she had said earlier, he couldn't relax because his "problem" refused to go away. For some reason it was more of a problem then usual and nothing he thought about would slow it down.

All he could imagine in his mind was the sight of Hinata-chan's dress lifted above her hips, and the way it seemed to call to him, to invite him. He didn't understand it. Even when he checked out one of Jiraiya's books (JUST OUT OF CURIOUSITY!!) he didn't feel this way…but whenever he looked at or thought about Hinata-chan, rock of Gibraltar!

"**It is the mating drive pup. All males go through it in their lives."**

Naruto frowned as he pushed his ribs around his plate with a fork. "Yeah…but why does it have to happen to me now?"

Fana chuckled as he opened his eyes and looked at Naruto, then shook his head.

"**You are what they call a "late bloomer". You should have already gone through this stage of it a few years ago. Unfortunately, since it is hitting you now it will be much stronger then normal."**

Naruto frowned deeper as he considered the kitsune's words. "You mean is gets worse?!? Buddha, why me?!" (

Now I know you're thinking, "Hey Naruto is Japanese, and Buddha was an entity from Chinese mythology." Not a mistake I assure you. Buddha was also known as a traveler. He (or she depending on your orientation) would go from place to place offering wisdom and knowledge for all those who needed or sought it. Who is to say he didn't travel to Japan, or the elemental realms? Just a little tidbit for you the reader :)

The fox frowned at this then rolled its front shoulders in what could have been a shrug.

"**It does not always have to be about you and your problems pup. All human males go through it...and human females go through something similar.** **Consider it a new challenge. Overcome it, or it will overcome you."**

Naruto grumbled to himself…he suddenly didn't feel very hungry. "I don't know if I can handle it getting worse."

Fana was still frowning, but his words were not unkind as he stared at his jailer.

"**Then mate with her. As soon as you do, the urge will lessen greatly, and then your relationship can continue with less distractions."**

Naruto looked pained as he stared at Fana. While he felt the urge, he felt the need, he was sure it would lessen him in Hinata's eyes, and he didn't want that at all. "I can't, not until we are ready."

Fana stared at him a few moments then shrugged as he lay his head back on his paws again.

"**Humans…so complicated. A demon mates for life. The one I couple with becomes my mate, plain and simple. Humans want to make it a big production, with empty promises and lies, and if that weren't enough they grow bored with each other and instead of trying to find a way to fix it, they have meaningless sex with strangers…but only feel more empty and broken afterwards. It is a good thing I am not human, just trapped inside of one…and that is bad enough."**

Before Naruto could respond, her dulcet voice called to him and he turned outward again. "Don't you like your food Naruto-kun?"

He looked up and smiled a bit sheepishly. "Oh yeah…I was just thinking is all."

Hinata looked at him then nodded. "Well…I hope I am not the one that slipped those lemons in your mouth."

Naruto looked at her then blinked. "Lemons? I didn't eat any lemons." Naruto looked at his plate and around the table but could not find any trace of lemons.

As he looked questioning at Hinata she was covering her mouth and her shoulders were shaking slightly. "Oh Naruto-kun…"

He blinked feeling denser then usual. "What?"

Hinata took a deep breath and tried to explain between fits of giggles. "You looked so sad it was like you bit into an especially sour lemon. That is why I told you that."

Naruto blinked as he thought about it then smiled. "Oh I see. Yeah…I guess I did look a bit sour."

Hinata scooted around the table to sit next to him and placed a hand on his. "What is wrong Naruto-kun? I do not like when you are unhappy."

Naruto shrugged as he looked into her eyes, trying to not say something that might hurt her. "I am worried that my…"problem" might get worse in time Hinata. It seems to "come alive" more and more often then it used to."

Hinata nodded and blushed slightly. "I know…but it is normal Naruto-kun. Try not to worry about it so much. I am not mad at you and I do not hate you for it. Besides, I know some of the blame lies with me. But I will always love you."

Naruto smiled but he still had a sour look.

Hinata frowned as she looked at him. "What else…I can see that isn't everything."

Naruto frowned then leaned forward and whispered to her. "Hinata-chan…I'm not a pervert."

Hinata smiled then leaned over and hugged him. With a little kiss on his neck she whispered in his ear. "Oh Naruto-kun, I know you aren't. That is why I am not afraid or worried by it.

If you were a pervert I wouldn't get near you while that was awake!" Hinata looked down then blushed deeply and mumbled to herself. _And if you were a pervert, if you were only mine, I wouldn't mind._

Naruto laughed but a huge weight lifted from his heart and he almost collapsed against her. _She knows I'm not a pervert! Yes!!_

Hinata felt him relax and she smiled as she leaned back and cupped his cheek in her right hand. She wanted to tell him her secret…She NEEDED to tell him her secret…her shame. _No…I can't. He won't understand. Better to suffer in silence then to lose Naruto-kun. She smiled at him then squeezed his cheek slightly. _"Feel better?"

Naruto nodded and smiled at her as he turned his head slightly and kissed her hand. "Much. I was worried you might think I am like Jiraiya."

Hinata laughed as she pulled her plate and glass over to where she was sitting. "Nope. I know better then to think of you like that. I trust you Naru-kun…I know you would never do anything to intentionally hurt me."

Naruto grinned as he picked up a rib and began eating finally. "Not even a little."

O

After a while Naruto paid the check and they made their way to the movie theatre, hand in hand and people watched them walk together and smiled at the couple. Naruto was fine, but Hinata felt a little self conscious with so many people glancing their way.

"Maybe I shouldn't have worn this dress Naru-kun…too many people are looking."

Naruto smiled and raised his voice. "That is because they can see how beautiful you are. Who wouldn't stop and look at the sweetest woman in the world that I was lucky enough to get to love me?" Other couple laughed or giggled at his outburst, none seemed to disagree with him.

Hinata blushed deeply then leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek. "You are so sweet." And nothing needed to be said.

When they got to the theatre they had a choice between three movies. One neither of them looked too thrilled with because it was a horror movie.

While Naruto didn't mind blood, he didn't like being scared. Hinata wasn't crazy about blood, but she liked being scared even less.

The second was a documentary about penguins narrated by some famous actor. They both shook their heads at that and finally settled to see the last one.

This was an action/romance about a man who came back from the future to save a woman from a killer robot…or something.

Naruto thought the robot looked cool and it promised to have some serious violence. Hinata smiled because the man and woman looked like a cute couple so Naruto paid for the tickets and they went in.

During the movie Hinata sat enrapt while the violence was going on…surprised she was actually enjoying all the people being killed. Naruto of course only took his eyes off the screen to look at Hinata and wince about how tight his pants would become.

What he wouldn't do to have a pair of Gai sensei's comfortable stretch pants now!

When the romantic part came up Naruto focused on the way the man and woman were kissing and remembered what Fana had told him earlier about kissing a woman. It seemed that these two used their tongues quite vigorously, and seemed to enjoy it very much!

He turned to whisper something to Hinata and he noticed her face was flushed and she was gripping the armrest of her seat and panting lightly, her lips slightly parted.

Naruto was going to say something to her but Fana stopped him.

"**I wouldn't pup. You will embarrass her really badly if you do."**

Naruto blinked as he thought back at Fana. "But…why?"

"**She accepts that you feel desire and mating urges. She will probably be worried that you will not accept these same desires and urges in her."**

Naruto frowned as he considered this. "But that's crazy…why would it be ok for me and not for her?"

Fana shrugged as he laid his head on his paws.

"**It is a trait in human females. In the human culture, I have observed that a woman displaying urges to want to mate for procreation, or recreation is frowned upon. Men do not want their women to exhibit these feelings. It does not always make sense…but it is consistent. This is one of the reasons she gets embarrassed. When you have an erection, she becomes excited as well. It is a natural reaction for her as well, but she was raised to resist it, to not let these feelings show. It is madness...female myobu are encouraged to seek out the strongest most fertile male to mate and bond with."**

Naruto didn't understand all of that...he thought Fana was being a bit high brow with him but he shrugged it off this time. "Bond with? You mean to marry?" Fana nodded slightly with a smile as if remembering something pleasant.

**"In a sense, yes. myobu are demons, but we still choose mates and sire offspring. Unlike humans, we mate for life. My mate was the most vibrant and strongest of females and we raised many kits before I was trapped in you. There are times I...miss her, if I understand the emotion properly."**

Naruto blinked as he absorbed this. The kyubi mated for life? Wow...that sounded cool actually. Always knowing that someone would always love you and always be there when you needed them. Wait...did he just say he missed his mate? "Hey Fana?" But the fox had turned his head away, and did not respond.

Naruto tried to be casual as he went back to watching the movie, but felt a little better after Hinata's breathing returned to normal and her skin returned to its normal color. He thought he would try and talk to her about it later to see if maybe he can better understand or let her understand that he didn't mind that it would not hurt or anger him if she displayed urges and desires. It just didn't seem right to him that she was expected to understand his needs but she wasn't supposed to have any? How stupid was that? _Yeah…I'll talk to her later._

Fana's baleful warning came back to Naruto but he decided to completely ignore it. Hell the dumb fox can't be right about everything.

O

After the movie Hinata was grinning as they walked arm in arm down the street. "That was a great Movie Naruto-kun…I am glad we went to see it."

Naruto nodded his agreement as he rubbed her arm. "Yeah it had awesome special effects, and I think that it was that actors best role ever, he should probably get an award or something…I really thought he was a robot from the future!"

Hinata laughed as she nodded. "Yes he was great in that!" She made a serious face and mimicked the actor's lines. "I will be back."

Naruto laughed, "Hey that was really good!" Naruto made his face serious and gave it a try. "Phase plasma rifle in a forty watt range!"

Hinata grinned at Naruto and wrapped her arms under her breasts as she shivered. "Ooh that gave me goose bumps!" Naruto leaned over and hugged her and noticed her nipples were hard. Quickly he looked up and away but the damage had already been done. Naruto had to stop for a second and stretch his legs slightly then he took Hinata's arm and they continued walking.  
Hinata just smiled as she blushed slightly.

They stopped for a cup of coffee for her and an energy drink for him and they chatted quietly about dinner and the movie, and Kiba came up briefly in the conversation. Naruto glowered when Hinata recounted how hard he had squeezed her bottom, but then they changed the subject and talked about anything in general that they could think of. Naruto smiled happily as he watched her stir her drink and he wondered why it took him so long to notice her before.

"**Late bloomer."**

Naruto frowned inwardly and Fana snickered at his discomfort. "Oh we are talking again?"

**"For the time being."**

Naruto finished his energy drink then looked at his watch. "Wow…it's midnight already. Well come on Hinata. I'll walk you home."

Hinata smiled and blushed lightly and Naruto wondered why she had that look on her face. It seemed like she was hiding something.

When they got to the turn for her house, she pulled Naruto by his arm and he shrugged thinking she wanted to walk some more so the date wouldn't end.

Imagine his surprise when as they walked, and talked she suddenly stopped and he realized they were in front of his house. Time seemed to stop, and he didn't know what to say or what to do as she smiled at him.

O

O

**Lemon, for those of you that need warnings**

Neji smiled as he traced an obscure design along her spine and she moaned slightly then arched her back. She looked over her shoulder at him and grinned as his fingers moved down but paused before delving inward.

"Please...don't make me beg..."

Neji chuckled then plunged his fingers in and she gasped as she clenched the pillow and sheets, thrusting her hips back against his hand. Neji reached over and picked up his tea and sipped it as she moaned louder and breathed faster.

Moments after he started she collapsed to the bed shuddering and biting the pillow as the orgasm blew through her, shattering her senses as her muscles clenched and flexed with each pulse she felt deep inside of herself, until it subsided, leaving only a dull roar in her ears.

She looked at him, her hair partially obscuring her face as she panted. "Thank you Neji...thank you."

Neji grinned at Tenten as he licked his fingers making her moan in misery. "Please...let me have you..."

Neji laughed as he got up and walked to the dresser, and pulled a small box from the top drawer. Taking a leaf from the box he closed it and placed it back in the drawer.

He walked over and as he got closer Tenten opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue and Neji placed the leaf on her tongue and she swallowed it whole then opened her mouth and wagged her tongue at him suggestively.

They had been doing this for months.

Tenten and Neji had been dating for years secretly and the relationship was quite neutral for many months...holding hands occasionally, even less hugging, and even less kissing. Anything else was completely out of the question.

Then one day Neji confided to Lee that he was thinking of breaking up with her because she didn't seem to care about him.

Lee, (Just as Neji had planned) told Tenten what he knew. Tenten was furious at first and she confronted him with her infamous anger. Neji remained calm and told her the truth. He was tired of feeling like they were good friends and nothing more.

She stormed off and he did not see her for two days before he came home one day and found her sitting at the front gate waiting for him.

In order for them to stay together she confided a deep, dark secret she didn't want anyone to know. Tenten was a tough bitch...on the outside...but all she wanted was for the right man to tell her what to do, to dominate her completely...because deep inside of her, she wanted to be controlled. She wanted the freedom of being an object. While the thoughts to Neji were alien, he knew that it intrigued him. When Tenten saw him wavering, she got on her knees in front of him, placing her head on the floor at his feet, and she begged to be HIS object.

She had fallen in love with Neji...but because of the way she was forced to live and grow up, she had to be something that she didn't want to be...in charge. Her father had originally wanted a son…so he could teach him and develop him to take his place…but his parents had gone to great extremes to have Tenten, and afterwards her mother was unable to have more children. So even disappointed, her father trained, and taught her everything he knew, btu above all, he tried to erase her feminine side. But even though she had become hard and cold, the woman in her still yearned for what she wanted in her heart of hearts.

So when she realized she would lose the only man she ever loved, she dropped her pride, she dropped her tough side, and this relationship had developed...and to be honest Neji was like a pig in slop...and Tenten finally had what she wanted.

By day she was the "iron bitch" as some called her behind her back...but at night with Neji she was one of the happiest women in the world.

"Undress me Tenny."

Tenten came off the bed and leaned over and used her mouth to unbutton his shirt then pull it off of him and carried it over to a chair and laid it across the back.

Seductively she walked back then pulled the sash from his waist then carried it to the chair and laid it across the back too.

Finally she undid his pants and pulled them down and placed a loving kiss on his left thigh before picking up his pants and placing them with the rest of his clothing. All of this was done without the use of her hands. Tenten had done everything with just her mouth, much to Neji's pleasure.

"Very good Tenten. I will not have to punish you tonight."

She nodded and blushed lightly. "Thank you my lord. It pleases me when you are happy with me."

Neji stepped closer and she dropped to her knees in front of him but he held up a hand to forestall her. "I have a feeling Hinata will need advice soon about delicate things. I would like for you to give her whatever advice she asks for, and make her as comfortable as possible with the idea of sex."

Tenten smiled and Neji got a jolt of pleasure as he saw the proverbial wheels turning in her mind. "So I should make it possible for her and Naruto to go the final step." She did not say it as a question and Neji nodded and smiled. She was well aware of Neji's machinations, and while she did not completely approve of the methods he would employ to accomplish them, she would not disobey him either. He had earned her trust as well as her love…she would not betray him.

"That's my girl...now Tenny, please me."

Tenten needed no other encouragement.

O

Next Episode: Sleep over, wanderlust!


	12. Chapter 12

What is Love?

Chapter 12

Naruto smiled as he looked at Hinata then chuckled. "Oh I guess you're not ready to go home yet."

Hinata smiled and shook her head as she blushed lightly. "Not quite yet." The blush didn't leave her cheeks as she looked at him, in fact it intensified. "I thought it would be nice to just...lie around and talk."

"Sounds like fun!" Naruto walked up to the door and unlocked it then stood aside so Hinata could go in. After she had passed him he closed the door behind her and locked it as he went to the kitchen to get something for them to drink. "Hinata, you want some tea?"

Hinata smiled as she took a bag she had left next to the couch earlier that day and went upstairs. "No thank you Naruto-Kun. I am going to go to the bathroom." She looked in each room until she found the bathroom then quietly snuck in and closed the door.

Naruto nodded from the kitchen as he opened the refrigerator. "Ok. I'm going to get a soda for me."

Looking around in the refrigerator he took out a cola and popped it open and had a healthy chug before he went back into the living room and sat on the couch, a big smile on his face. It had been a fun night and he was glad to spend the extra time with her before he would walk her home. He hoped there would not be a confrontation with the guards or Hiashi himself! The man was a real stiff if half of what he had heard was true. Naruto was not so much worried for himself, but Hinata. He didn't want to see or hear about her getting yelled at or punished.

So far, despite recent thoughts, everything was going beautifully. The movie was great, the food was really good, (despite the lack of ramen) and Hinata looked awesome in that dress...and she was more open and responsive to him. He was still a little shocked that she hadn't worn a bra or even panties! But…he loved her anyway, and he got to see a part of her that he never thought he would…that was definitely worth a little embarrassment.

He thought about her then realized what was in his mind that he hadn't touched on yet. Part of his worry was that she would always be painfully shy. Granted, he never noticed that before...but now that he was dating her, even though it was cute, it could cause her problems later. According to Jiraiya and Kakashi shy people got taken advantage of. _And I don't want that to happen to Hinata_.

The other problem was mostly with him. If he was a "late bloomer" as Fana put it, would he be able to make her happy when the time came? After a few minutes of considering, he decided to put it in the back of his mind, and maybe talk to Jiraiya about it in the future.

Naruto heard the toilet flush from upstairs and blinked as he realized she didn't pass him in the kitchen to use the bathroom. After a few seconds he shrugged. It wasn't like he had anything to hide from her, she could go anywhere in his house she wanted! He took another good chug of soda, and reminisced about the movie as he waited for Hinata to come back to the living room. After a few more minutes though, when she didn't come down he looked up towards the stairs. "Hinata? Is everything ok?"

When she didn't answer he got up and went upstairs, but when he saw the bathroom door open he was not sure what to think.

As he passed his bedroom a little light was on in the room over by the bed and he blinked. He didn't remember having a light that small in there before. As he stood in the doorway he noticed the light added a soft, inviting atmosphere to the room. A "homey" feeling if you will.

"Naruto-kun…your bed is very soft."

Her voice was sultry and low as he took a step into the room. It took a few seconds, but as his eyes adjusted he saw her lying on the bed under the covers. "Hinata-chan…why are you in my bed? Are you sleepy?" _Wait...she's in my bed?_

Laughing, she sank deeper under the covers, but no answer was forthcoming.

Naruto grinned as he thought of the a few things that make having slumber parties fun. He rocked back, took two big steps forward, then hopped onto the bed too causing her to bounce around and she giggled before hitting him with a pillow.

"Oh is that how you want it?" Naruto picked up the pillow then hit her with it and she laughed. At that point, the battle was on!

Naruto was surprised, Hinata was pretty good with a pillow as she actually stunned him a couple of times, but after a few failed attempts he caught her with a pillow haymaker, and Hinata went down for the count.

After a few minutes and the covers and pillows getting thrown around Naruto noticed that she had changed. Hinata was wearing what looked like a pink, cotton, pajama set.

The top was a tank top with a unicorn print on the front. The bottoms where capri style with another print on the right thigh that said, "I'm Horny".

Naruto snickered as he caught the pun, and realized it didn't mean anything dirty. Hinata must like cartoon characters, and she definitely looked cute in them…but almost immediately a flush ran up his face as he thought about the ramifications of her in pajamas in his house, in his bed. _In MY bed!_

Hinata saw his reaction and blushed too. "Naruto-kun…I hope you don't mind, but I do not want to go home tonight. I want to stay here…with you." Her earnest expression, and the twinkle in her eye gave him the hint that it was innocent, but if something almost naughty happened he would still be in her good graces.

Still, he had to make sure because he was a gentleman, and very much in uncharted territory. "Are you sure Hinata-chan? I mean, are you sure you want to spend the night in here with me? I do have three other bedrooms and they are fully furnished."

Hinata looked at him with that same twinkle then giggled. "Of course Naru-kun. I decided this earlier today, before going to see Tsunade. We spend all of our time together, why not our sleep time too? I trust you, and I know you will not take advantage of me, and I feel comfortable and safe around you. More so then in my own bedroom."

Naruto considered for a moment then nodded to her. He was all set to let it go but then he had a flash of insight that could be very bad if he didn't bring it up and try to deter her at least one more time. "But, won't your cousin and father be furious?"

Hinata smiled as she touched his cheek. "Neji, no…my father yes. But my father never goes back to my room unless he is in that section of the house talking to Hanabi. He stopped visiting me in my room a long time ago." Naruto sensed an underlying feeling of sadness so he reached over and rubbed her leg. Hinata smiled appreciatively then held his hand. "Besides, Neji said he would rumple my bed before morning so the servants will think I slept there and not report it back to my father so the chance of him noticing I am gone are slim and none…and slim left town."

She stopped for a moment and thought about what she said while Naruto laughed from her joke. She giggled a little too because she did not have very many opportunities to crack jokes, but she decided she would try more in the future because Naruto's laugh while wild, was very infectious.

When it seemed he was done laughing, because you never can tell with Naruto, she expressed a new thought. "Neji has changed much since you have been gone. I have come to trust him where before he frightened me. Unlike my father, he has become concerned with my welfare and my happiness."

She looked at Naruto and shifted gears again. "Besides, if my father asks I can always tell him I stayed at someone else's house. He does not really care what I do as long as there isn't a scandal."

Naruto frowned as he considered her words. "Yeah…but if someone found out, it could cause a big scandal! I don't want you to suffer because of me Hinata-chan! That would hurt me more then anything I could describe."

Hinata got a playful look on her face then pinched his cheek. "That is why we have to make sure no one finds out Naru-kun. It will be a problem only if someone finds out."

Naruto grinned then pinched her cheek back but a lot gentler because he wasn't sure how delicate her skin was. "I see. Well then I guess it will have to be our little secret."

They lay there for a time just looking at each other and touching each others face before Naruto jumped up and went to his dresser. "Well…if you are ready for bed then I should get ready too!"

Before Hinata could say anything Naruto jogged out of the bedroom, into the bathroom, and closed the bathroom door behind him.

Hinata just smiled and shook her head. "Sometimes he is like a big kid…" Hinata then grabbed a pillow and hugged it very hard. "But he is my big kid." With a squeal of happiness, and a huge blush she buried her face in the pillow and breathed deeply. _I am in Naruto-kun's bed!!_

_O_

Naruto washed his face then began brushing his teeth. He threw his clothes in a ball in the corner behind the door figuring he would get them in the morning. Wearing only a T-shirt and his boxers he brushed away all the nasties of the day before spitting and rinsing out the sink.

As he looked up at the mirror he mused at all the things that had happened since he got back. At the outset, he was pretty sure he would be incredibly unhappy because of the lack of people he knew, and all the changes to the town itself. Konoha had grown outward as more people migrated to the hidden village for protection and a new life. But when he saw Ichiraku's, he decided to put aside the negatives and try to live in this new place.

And now he was glad he did!

The fun he had had, the fact that he had a girlfriend now, and she loved him no less, and in another day or so he would be going on a mission with her! And Neji! Naruto never expected to be on good terms with him, let alone friends! But here he was, and everything was proceeding happily…he only hoped it would continue to go that way.

Things had definitely shaped up well for him. Better then he would have ever thought!

Fana yawned immensely then stretched before getting comfortable again. Naruto groaned then turned inward to receive his dose of guidance. "What?" He grumped at his personal judge.

Fana opened his eyes lazily. **"What?"**

Naruto frowned. "I…I thought you were going to say something."

Fana blinked then shrugged before laying his head back down.

"**Nope, you are doing fine on your own right now. Just remember to stop if she tells you to."**

Naruto nodded as he considered that. "Well…of course! Jeez I'm not a creep or inconsiderate!"

**"It is not a matter of being creepy. If you and she were Myobu, the first time she would not be willing, you would have to take her! If she were a Myobu female you would have to grab her by the scruff of her neck so she couldn't rip your throat out with her fangs, then you would have to hold her in place so she couldn't get away, then..."**

Naruto's eyes bugged out and he waved his arms at Fana and shouted at him at the top of his lungs! "I don't need to know that!!!"

Fana snorted but said nothing else.

Naruto waited until he calmed himself, and thoroughly washed his ears out…although it didn't help now that the thought was in his head, and quietly opened the door and turned off the bathroom light. As he walked into the bedroom Hinata was still laying there but she had her eyes closed so Naruto snuck a peak at the light source. It was a ceramic kitten that plugged into the wall and a bulb glowed from within providing soft light. Perhaps it was a night light. It fit her personality, and to be honest, he saw nothing wrong with having a night light. It was cute and like he thought earlier, it fit her.

Naruto climbed carefully into the bed, intent on not disturbing her if she was asleep.

Hinata smiled and turned to look at him with a slight blush on her face. "Hello Naru-kun. Everything all better now?"

He smiled as he snuggled closer to her and placed a hand on her waist. "Yah…it's all good. I even have minty fresh breath."

She giggled slightly but then cupped his face in her hands. "Let me judge."

Hinata leaned forward and kissed his lips softly then pulled back and touched her tongue to her lips. "Yes it is definitely minty."

Naruto grinned as he watched his girlfriend but then she blushed again. "What is wrong Hina-chan?" Confused, Naruto moved closer as she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Do you remember the movie tonight?"

Naruto grinned and nodded vigorously. "Do I? It was awesome!"

Hinata nodded also. "Well…I was remembering the way they were kissing before the final battle with the robot…and…well…I wonder what it feels like."

Hinata blushed again then shook her head. Before she could say anything else Naruto moved closer to her and placed his lips against hers. At first she stiffened then melted against him as her arms came around behind him instinctively.

Naruto remembered what Fana had told him previously, and touched his tongue lightly against her lips and she breathed a little harder as she opened her mouth a little and his tongue touched hers ever so briefly and she gasped and pulled away for a moment. "Oh…it made my heart jump."

Naruto smiled nodded as well as he wondered if his face was as red as hers. "Mine too…should we do it again?" In his heart he was screaming, "Please, please, please!!" over and over again.

Hinata thought for a moment then nodded as she bit her bottom lip lightly. Naruto in his heart did a back flip and gave a thumbs up. "Yosh!"

Naruto moved in and this time she met him halfway and their lips touched and seemed to open of their own accord as their tongues touched and Hinata sighed as their kiss became deeper.

Naruto had never felt anything as powerful as this…it was almost like his heart had burst and something magical had come out and filled his body. He never wanted to stop kissing her! He was sporting a serious chubby right now, which he tried to keep away from her, but she kept pulling herself closer and closer to him as she tried to get more of his tongue in her mouth and vice versa.

Hinata seemed to be breathing heavier and it caused Naruto to speed up as well as her fingers would tighten, and squeeze the flesh on his back over and over again. One of her hands made it's way to the back of his head and held on for what seemed like dear life as her tongue began to move furiously over his.

Naruto finally reached over and pulled her closer, giving up on the idea of her avoiding something that he had no control over. He reached down and grabbed Hinata's closest leg, and wrapped it over his which she immediately grape vined around his leg. All the while passion flared and raged in both of them as they kissed harder and faster.

Naruto suddenly broke the kiss, but before she could utter a protest his lips began kissing her neck and she moaned and said his name over and over again. She tasted so sweet, and smelled so good he didn't want to stop! He looked up into her face and smiled before they began to kiss again.

Curiosity got the better of Naruto though.

During the kiss his hand seemed to take on a mind of its own and came to rest on her bottom. At first Hinata didn't notice because she was too caught up in the moment, but when his fingers started to explore she broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Naru-kun, I am your girlfriend, and there is only one thing that I would deny to you, my virginity. It is meant for my husband."

Naruto frowned not catching the reference but understood as soon as he realized that his hand was at the bottom of her bottom, and in another few seconds would have been where no man had gone before! "Oh shit! I'm sorry Hina-chan…I wasn't thinking…"

And he jerked his hand away from her body.

Hinata smiled and shook her head and reached out and took his hand and blushed as she placed it on her backside again. "As my boyfriend, the outside is yours. Touch it as much as you want or need when we are alone. But only the man I will marry will have all of me. I hope you understand and that is acceptable to you." _I hope it will be you._

Since Naruto had never had a girlfriend before, and had never touched a woman intentionally like this before, he was not sure what to say. He did run his hand lightly over her bottom which made her sigh and visibly shiver. "I understand, and I accept it Hina-chan. I just didn't want to upset you."

She smiled as she hugged a pillow tight to her chest and looked at him over it. "I love you Naru-Kun." Naruto smiled then reached over with his hands and rubbed her lower back.

Hinata closed her eyes and stretched like a cat as Naruto moved his hands upward and started rubbing more of her back and neck before moving back down and massaging her legs. "Oh Naru-kun, that feels so goooood."

Naruto smiled as he watched her. He found himself actually enjoying just hearing her happy. He knew that she deserved to be happy and he was more then glad to make it happen for her.

After a while Naruto's fingers started to cramp so he stopped to stretch them and lay back down on the bed next to her. As he looked down at her face he realized he had put her to sleep.

He smiled then shook his head slightly before leaning over and kissing her on the forehead.

She sighed and smiled happily as he lay down next to her and closed his eyes as well.

If Hinata had known what was coming however, she probably would have chosen to stay awake…

O

Next Episode: The nightmare…


	13. Chapter 13

What is Love?

Chapter 13

Naruto yawned then opened his eyes because he felt a bad cramp in his shoulder. It wasn't debilitating, but it definitely reduced his comfort level enough that it woke him.

Looking to his left side he remembered the night before and smiled despite the discomfort he felt.

Hinata had both of her legs wrapped around his left one and she had his arm ensnared with both of hers and pressed completely against her body. At some point during the night they had traded sides it seemed so Naruto was now on the right of the bed and Hinata was on the left. It confused him a little as he considered it, but she was still fully dressed in her pajamas, and she didn't look the worst for wear, so he let the mystery slide.

Looking at her sleeping face, he marveled at the cutness he saw there. She seemed like a little baby, clinging desperately to him. A tender feeling came over him...something he did not remember ever feeling before and smiled as he looked at her.

Her lower lip was pushed out a little in a pout and he almost laughed at how cute she looked.

He watched her but then new thoughts began to make him wonder about things he had never had before. Is this what love is? Is it the common ability to wake up in the morning and see someone lying next to you and knowing that their presence can provide you more comfort then one hundred friends?

Naruto shook his head and lightly touched her chin with his finger, which made her sigh and smile in her sleep. Was this love?

Unfortunately a pressure in his lower abdomen broke his train of thought and forced him to face that as much as he would have loved to stay in bed…he had a function to attend to and it was starting to become urgent. Something told him not to drink that last soda…

Carefully he withdrew his leg from hers…eliciting a whimper from her and her face returned to it's original pout.

She seemed even more unhappy than before, but despite the movement, she did not wake up.

As he slowly tried to take back his arm she whined and clung tighter to him her brow furrowing slightly.

Naruto reached over and slowly stroked her face and hair with his other hand and made quiet shushing sounds and she settled down again and he slowly was able to take his arm back from her. Carefully he placed the spare pillow in her arms. Immediately as soon as it touched her chest her arms encircled it, and her knees came up, partially trapping it against her and she sighed again, before her breathing deepened.

With a quiet sigh of his own, Naruto crept to the bathroom and let out a groan of relief as he emptied his bladders contents. After almost a minute, he finished and washed his hands before flushing the toilet and quietly creeping back to the bedroom.

He watched for a few moments as she breathed quietly and he wished he could just crawl back in bed with her.

Thinking really hard about it, he finally sighed...again...before he reached over and pulled the cover up to cover her and the pillow. Regretfully he turned away from the warm bed and the beautiful girl in it to head downstairs to the kitchen.

Naruto knew she didn't mind eating ramen with him…but he thought he should make her something special…or at least something different.

Opening the cabinet and seeing nothing but ramen made him take a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Well…I gotta do something about this."

Sneaking back up stairs he closed the bedroom door a little then went into the bathroom and quickly got dressed.

Using his fingers he gave his hair a quick once over then went down to put on his shoes. After grabbing his money pouch, he walked out the front door, and, jogged out into the morning air in search of groceries.

O

O

Hinata turned around as fast as she could, but could not find him. She knew she lost someone…a male…but she had no idea where he was or even who he was.

Using her byakugan she scanned all around her, but she couldn't find anyone. Literally. There was no one within the range of the byakugan which was surprising because her field of vision could encompass up to one hundred yards easily if she didn't use it at full circle.

Unsure of where she was she started walking down the street but everywhere she looked all she saw was empty buildings. Where was everyone, and why was she the only one here?

Why was she alone in this city? She didn't even know what city this was or where it was located. It wasn't Konoha…she knew that for sure, but she had no clue what city it was. She started to feel really uneasy as she kept walking.

Just then a fox came from out of a building…a cute little thing. It stopped in it's tracks a few feet in front of her and looked up at her before barking lightly. "Oh…are you alone too?" She asked the fox as it sat there.

Hinata thought about petting it, but wild animals sometimes carried rabies so she thought better of it.

The fox tilted its head at her then turned and ran back into the building.

Hinata was torn, debating what she should do. On the one hand it was silly to follow a fox, especially one she didn't know. On the other hand it was the only living thing that she had seen thus far.

With a frown she followed the fox into the building, hoping she wasn't making a big mistake.

It moved rather quickly and she had a hard time following it until it got to a doorway and stopped as if it were waiting for her.

She also stopped at the top of the landing and caught her breath as the fox turned and ran through the open door.

"Hey wait!" Hinata shouted, but of course, it didn't. She staggered through the doorway and she saw a man with spiked yellow hair standing next to the window looking outward. He seemed calm, and his expression gave nothing away to her.

She thought very hard and a name came to her. "N…Naruto-kun?" He turned and smiled at her and nodded. She knew the name…but the man still eluded her for some reason, although it did make her strangely comfortable to think of the name.

He stepped away from the window and came towards her and a sense of unease filled her. Strange. The name made her feel calm, but this person that looked like him did not? She had trouble grasping this, unless this wasn't the real Naruto?

He had a smile on his face, but there was something not quite right about it. Less then three feet from her he stopped and took off his coat dropping it to the floor.

She stood shocked as the coat disappeared, and when it did, so did her jacket! It just faded out as if it had never been on her. The sense of unease gripped her again, more firmly this time as he undid his shirt and Hinata felt dread settle in the pit of her stomach as he dropped it to the floor and her shirt went the way of her jacket.

With a little yelp she covered her breasts with her hands.

Of course she still had a bra on, but she had never been so bare before a man before not even her Naruto-kun!

Wait, her Naruto-kun? What did that mean? Was this man her love? Memories began to trickle back to her and she began to see what she had somehow forgotten. Wait...did she love Naruto? Yes...yes she did love him, so why couldn't she remember? And if she did love him why was she so afraid of being naked in front of him? Wouldn't that be something they were used to? But, this couldn't be…Naruto couldn't change shape! Could he?

The doppelganger undid his pants and gave the waistband a little wiggle before dropping them unceremoniously to the floor. Hinata panicked now because just like all of her other articles of clothing, her pants disappeared too as soon as they hit the floor leaving her with the unenviable task of trying to cover herself with two inadequate hands.

She watched him and his smile became comical as it was bigger then the lower half of his face. It seemed to stretch around his face to the back of his head, but she did not want to try and maneuver her way behind him to check. As she stood there his tongue came out and hung down to his waist as he salivated over her state of undress. If that weren't bad enough he had a monstrous bulge in the front of his boxer shorts that could not be real. Anatomically if he had sex with a normal woman he would impale her on it, if it didn't split her in half!

Hinata backed against a wall but there was still nothing she could cover herself with except her hands. She looked frantically for the door, but it was gone! _I must be under the influence of a genjutsu_! She thought, but despite making the hand sign, and pouring chakra into the effort, the scene did not change.

The Naruto doppelganger (because this couldn't be the man she loved) watched her, smiling still until she finally looked at him again. Slowly he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of the boxers he wore and wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively as Hinata blushed almost purple and started to panic.

"P..Please…don't. My body is only for the eyes of the man I love! You cannot do this to me!!"

The horror was she knew she loved Naruto, but she could not remember why and no matter how she racked her brain nothing he had done to foster these emotions in her would come to her.

It grinned but then shrugged as it lowered the shorts to the ground and Hinata stood naked, and horrified. Crouching down and trying to shield her nakedness from this inhuman monster she screamed at him. "I am meant for another!! You cannot have me!!"

Its mouth opened as it stood there, and a single word whisked out that she barely heard. "Who?"

Her mind froze up as she thought about it. Who? It must be this Naruto she kept thinking about. But why? If she truly was meant for him, if she truly was his, why wouldn't she give him everything?

As she pondered this a strange caricature of herself appeared next to the fake Naruto. Its breasts were ridiculously large, at least twice as big as Tsunade's and her waist was so tiny Naruto could wrap his fingers around it and they would touch tip to tip. This strange version of herself grinned and licked her lips lasciviously as she unashamedly stripped naked then lay down in front of the fake Naruto, and spread her legs for his attention. Hinata was sickened by the display, but deep inside of her she felt the pull of perversion, and she could feel herself growing wet. She wanted to run forward and slap the dirty version of her self, but she was rooted to the spot as she watched the fake Naruto prepare to mount the fake Hinata.

"NOOOO!" she screamed and both Naruto and Hinata looked at her in confusion so she barreled ahead with her opinion. "Have you no decency? Have you no shame?" The fake Hinata looked at her then shrugged and answered her in her own voice. "No. Why should I?" Hinata shook her head in disbelief, this cannot be! She was not like that inside of herself…was she?

Still unsure she tried again. "It isn't proper! You cannot behave as a wanton woman!" The strange version of herself frowned in disappointment at her. "I can for the one…for he will accept me as a slut, his slut." Hinata frowned at the brazen use of such horrid words. Was this really what lay deep inside of her subconscious?

Hinata blinked as she thought about it. Still she had one final defense she could throw at her. "You have to save yourself for the one who will be your husband, the one that will never abandon you!" But the fake version, or inner version of herself merely laughed at her. "Foolish child, I have done that since that fateful day when we were seven…or have you forgotten that too?"

At Hinata's blank look she stood and walked over, and to Hinata's horror touched her on her forehead. But the hand did not stop there…it sank in until Hinata was left alone with the disturbing Naruto. And then it came rushing back…like a thunderclap she remembered! She remembered everything, especially that day.

**Flashback**

She was sitting near the water crying, and her knees had been skinned when she fell on the walk path. Unfortunately it wasn't a natural fall. Some older children, up to no good had knocked her down and taken her candy. Now this was no ordinary candy. It was one of those giant swirl lollipops that parents really shouldn't give their children, but did anyway because they look cute eating it. It was one of the last presents her father had ever given her before her mother died, and he changed.

She begged, and pleaded with the older boy to give it back, but he just kicked her in the stomach, and ran off with his two friends. There was no reason for them to run, she was just a little Hyuga brat, and wouldn't remember them anyway so they were in no hurry to get away.

So here she sat, crying for the present she no longer had and the strength she didn't posses to defend herself…but hope was only a footstep away.

A voice behind her made her jump slightly and look to its source.

He was roughly the same age as she was, but he was dirty, and his clothes were torn. His hair was dirty, and unkempt, but looked like it would be a bright yellow. His eyes were the prettiest blue she had ever seen and he had cute little whisker marks on his cheeks. She was a bit apprehensive, because maybe he would hurt her the way the other boys did. But he smiled at her and squatted down in front of her a few feet away.

"Why you cry? No cry." He shook his head to her as if to emphasize his point and his voice seemed to quiver a bit, as if seeing her sad was hurting him. Then the memory of her lost lollipop came back and she started to blubber as she pointed after the assailants.

"Three boys took my candy, the one my daddy gave me, and the biggest one kicked me in my tummy!" As she pointed to the injury she started to bawl again, rubbing her eyes with both hands, so she didn't notice the look on the boys face.

Naruto gritted his teeth and looked in the direction Hinata had pointed. "No cry," he said as he patted her hand. "I be back."

Hinata nodded as she watched him get up, tears still evident, and he ran in the direction the bullies' had gone.

He was gone for a long time, and after a while she thought maybe he had forgotten about her, so her thoughts began to drift to other worries. Her mother would scold her for being away from the compound so long, and she didn't want to get scolded, so she got to her feet to go home. Maybe her father would not be cross with her for losing her lollipop.

"Hey wait!" She turned quickly around, and there was the wild boy! And he had her lollipop! He stopped a few steps from her, and she felt fear for him. His left eye was closed, and he had a fat lip as well as scratches on various parts of his body that she could see, but he was smiling at her as he handed her the lollipop. Her heart jumped and she was soooo happy, but then she noticed a difference. This wasn't the lollipop her father had given her, it was a brand new one still in the plastic. She looked at him questioningly and he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I sorry, they already eat it. So I kicked butts! But no lollipop for you…so I bought."

In truth, he told the hokage what had happened, and HE bought the new one. The third Hokage was very impressed with Naruto's bravery, so in truth, he wouldn't refuse his request. Hinata would have liked the one her father had given her, but this stranger not only took a beating for her, but spent money to replace what was taken from her. Something didn't need to do, and no one else had ever done for her.

For the first time that she could remember, she was touched by this act of thoughtfulness. Hinata leaned over and hugged him leaning her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered to him. Naruto was so surprised he just shrugged as he stood there uncomfortably. No one had ever hugged him before…except that one woman, and she had pale eyes too…

"Hinata!" She turned in the direction of the voice and immediately recognized it as her mothers. She turned to tell the wild boy, but he was gone. She frowned, but then ran to her mother when she came into view, but on that day she made a child's vow as she walked home at her mother's side: "I will marry him, and we will be happy forever."

**Present**

The memory faded, but it still remained bright enough to recall details, and her eyes widened. "I didn't remember…but I do now…Naruto-kun…even then he sacrificed for me…"

The doppelganger nodded at her and started to walk closer to her, but she screamed as she realized its intent, and threw her original argument at it. "NO you cannot have me!"

He smiled at her and whispered one word. "Why?"

Without hesitation she answered immediately. "Because I am meant for one person, and you are not him!"

Again the thing looked at her his smile getting wider as he responded to her with one word again. "Who?"

This time Hinata wasn't afraid and she blurted out what she was no longer afraid to say. "Naruto…I am meant for Naruto! MY NARUTO-KUN!"

The creature grinned as a mist began to form, coming up from the ground, enshrouding them both as it stepped back, deeper into it. "Prove it." Were the last words she heard as the mist came up, and Hinata found it more and more difficult to breathe. The mist surrounded her and she thrashed against the floor and screamed!

O

O

"Hinata wake up!"

Naruto had her by the shoulders and was shaking her as she opened her eyes. "W..what happened?"

Naruto frowned as he slowly released his grip on her. "You were screaming and I was shaking you trying to wake you up."

Hinata tried to sit up but found she couldn't and as she tried harder it became hard for her to breathe again.

Before she panicked, Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and held her in place. "Wait…you have the sheet wrapped around your neck."

Hinata didn't move for a few seconds as he loosened it, then slowly sat up and got out of bed. The side she slept on was soaked with sweat and she felt like she had been beaten down. "I…I think I had a nightmare. It was strange…a little scary."

Naruto sat on the edge of the bed and nodded. "It must have been a doozy."

Hinata took a deep breath then let it out slowly. After a few seconds her eyes misted up and Naruto opened his arms as he saw her make a bee line for him and he enfolded her tight against his chest as she sobbed.

"Hey…Hey…it's ok…it was only a nightmare. You're fine…you're safe now. Your nightlight is here and so am I...I won't let anything hurt you."

Naruto looked at the kitten nightlight as if to say, "Hey help me out here!" but the kitten offered no assistance.

Hinata cried like that for a while and clung desperately to Naruto as he rubbed her back. _Wow...that really must have been one bad dream!_

As she pushed her face against his chest he could here her words, slightly muffled by her position. "I..I love you Naruto-Kun…I really d..do! I love you with all of my h..heart!!"

Naruto nodded and kissed her softly. "I know you do…I know…you don't have to do this to yourself. I know you love me."

Hinata said nothing else for a time until she got the crying under control and it was reduced to the occasional sniffle.

"I know it was just a d..dream, but it made me feel helpless, and alone, and I do not like to feel that way. Especially after finally being able to admit to you how I feel and having you in my life now. I can't go back to being alone, I won't!!"

Naruto felt his eyes moisten as well…this was an emotion he had felt all to well and now that he wasn't alone he didn't want to be alone again either.

He did his best to calm her, but she kept trembling against him and even though she wasn't bawling anymore, tears still streamed down her cheeks.

"**Most human females want the reassurance. They want to know that they are needed and wanted.** **She needs to hear it from you and only then will she feel better.** **How do you feel about her pup?**

Naruto blinked as he thought back at Fana. "What? What do you mean how do I feel?"

Fana gnashed his teeth then took in a deep breath and let it out.

"**It is not a difficult question. As she lays there in your arms, crying and needing your support...How do you feel about her?"**

Naruto frowned as he thought about it, actually considering his feelings. _I do like her…I don't want to see her sad or upset…and I do feel good when she is with me._

"**In the time I have known you I have always known you were wishy washy, but I knew that was because you have not been treated right...but your own indecision can cause an immense amount of pain to those you are closest to. Let me ask you, and be honest with yourself if not me.** **Do you love her?"**

Naruto looked down at her head and smiled as he rubbed her back and cooed at her. _Do I love her? Is this what love feels like? I…I don't know…_

Fana shook his head then tsked in what seemed like disgust before laying his head back on his paws again.

"**When you wake up…let me know."**

Naruto turned inward screaming at the fox. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" But Fana was either fast asleep or ignoring him.

The words themselves didn't bother him...but the way they were said. Almost like Fana was...ashamed of him?

Before he could think further on it Hinata looked up, tears still appearing in her eyes and kissed Naruto on his chin. "I love you Naruto-Kun. Please always remember that I love you."

Naruto looked into her eyes and saw the truth of her words and he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"C'mon Hina-Chan, I bought us some breakfast, and we still have a bunch to do today before we leave tomorrow."

Hinata nodded and he helped her stand and she went to the bathroom while he went downstairs to check on the rolls in the oven.

Naruto took the kettle from the stove and poured the hot water over a tea ball and he thought that when they got back from their mission he would go buy her some of her favorite tea…or maybe he would get her something special.

Fana's words seemed to bore through his brain straight to his soul as he moved around in the kitchen getting their breakfast ready.

Was this love?

Did he love her?

O

Hinata came downstairs slowly as she considered the dream and what it must mean.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stared through the doorway at Naruto as he made breakfast for her and she smiled despite the turmoil she was feeling.

"Prove it" the deformed Naruto said to her.

What could she do to prove that she loved him?

Would she have to give her chastity to him?

Did she have to do IT?

O

Next Episode: Becoming convinced.


	14. Chapter 14

What is Love?

Chapter 14

Hinata checked over her gear again and nodded as she secured her pack. Everything was ready. All she needed was to take everything to Naruto's house and they would leave at five am. Looking through it one last time she counted off her camping equipment: Check. Extra set of clothes: check. Weapons: check. Field Rations: check. With a satisfied nod, she closed her pack, then picked it up, moving it beside the door to her bedroom.

Next she checked a little something else she was taking, but this would stay at Naruto-kun's house. In the carry all bag were pairs of panties, bras, clothes, (both formal and casual) and a toiletry kit for her soap and other necessities. In truth, she had bought the bag and toiletry kit so she could go to slumber parties with her friends…unfortunately that never really happened, so she was glad she was going to get some use out of it now since it had collected so much dust in her closet.

Hinata dropped her carry all next to her pack on the floor then walked over and fell face down across her bed with a sigh.

Breakfast was nice with Naruto this morning, but that dream still disturbed her. It didn't seem likely that something like that could happen, but there were definitely things in the dream that had been on her mind since she and Naruto began talking when he returned to the village.

He liked her…that was obvious, but did he love her, and if he didn't would he ever love her? Her father and her clan already looked down on her for every little thing, but if she gave her virginity to Naruto, and then he dumped her…it would be the caged bird seal, her father would probably disown her, and no telling what else would be levied against her.

She was very serious about keeping her chastity for the man she would marry…but she already knew in her heart that if that man wasn't Naruto, she did not want to marry anyone. _What good would a marriage be without love_? She thought to herself.

She tried after he left to move on…sort of. It seemed that there was no telling when he would return or even if he would return. Sure they had said three years, but what if something had happened? What if he had been shudder killed? Happily he wasn't…but the truth was no matter how she thought about it or tried, she could not look at anyone the same way she saw Naruto. He was the center of her heart, and always would be.

She wasn't sure that she believed in soul mates, but if there was such a thing then Naruto was hers. She just hoped that she was his as well.

A light tapping at her door made her turn towards it. She wasn't expecting anyone, and she could tell from the knock it wasn't her father so she didn't panic immediately. _Well no sense making them wait._ "Come in."

Neji walked in and smiled at her. "Hello cousin. I know you are going on a mission tomorrow so I thought I would come by and see if you needed anything."

Hinata nodded as she thought about it then shrugged. There really was no one else she trusted to talk to about this subject, so she sat up on her bed and looked at him in a serious manner. "Close the door Neji…I think I need advice and I do not know who else to ask."

Neji frowned slightly then nodded before turning to and closing her door, but before coming over to sit with her, he placed a seal over the door for privacy. Sound could come in, but would not go out. At least their conversation would be private.

"What can I do for you Hinata, you know it is my honor to help you in any way I can." He said as he sat in the chair at her personal desk.

Hinata fidgeted with her fingers for a moment as she tried to find the words she would need, but no matter how she formulated the question it just felt wrong to her. After a couple of failed attempts she decided to take a page from Naruto and just blurted it out. "Neji, do I deserve to be loved the way that I love?"

Neji frowned deeply as he sat in the chair in front of her desk. His mind began to work as he considered what would happen if she began to start having doubts about the depth of her love. Neji decided to hold nothing back and threw his first answer at her in the form of a question. "I assume you refer to Naruto. From your question you love him but you do not think he loves you?"

Hinata nodded slowly then wrung her hands in frustration. "It isn't that he doesn't care about me…I know he does and I know he enjoys my company…but he has yet to tell me that he loves me. Heck we were dating and he didn't even tell me or ask me if I wanted to be his girlfriend!"

Neji nodded as he thought about it. He would probably have to have another one on one with Naruto, but it would have to be on a more intimate subject. _But…to the problem at hand_. He thought before continuing his conversation. "Well cousin, I do not know everything but I do know when a man loves he expects the woman he loves to give him everything and anything.

Men and women are very different in their outlook of life. I know this might be a little difficult or embarrassing for you to understand but hear my words and try to absorb the knowledge I will give you." _This is too good! _He thought to himself as he kept his face calm and collected, beginning to weave the skein he had originally planned.

Hinata nodded then sat forward on her bed, hugging her pillow to her chest. Her look said she would do anything for the answer to her dilemma.

"A man gives love, so that he can have sex with the woman he loves. A woman gives a man sex, so that he will continue to love her. Now before you become angry and deny what I say understand that that is a very simplistic explanation…and there is a little more to it then that, but that is the basic truth about men and women. One cannot be had without the other.

As it is, I love Tenten, but I did not tell her that until she finally gave me all of her."

Hinata frowned around the blush she wore then shook herself slightly. "So you think Naruto would love me…if we had sex?"

Neji smiled inwardly. "Oh most definitely. That is one of the reasons why Tenten and I have been together so long."

Hinata gasped as her eyes got bigger. "So you and Tenten have been having sex?"

Neji nodded as he crossed his legs. "Since the first year after we started dating. It was a few months or so, and we had a little discussion about it...but in the end she saw logic in my reasoning. Other then the occasional disagreement, have you ever seen us fight?"

Hinata shook her head and looked at her hands in thought. "No…you guys do not fight. But…what about my chastity? I have to remain pure for my husband…don't I?"

Neji grinned as he reached over and patted her on the knee. "Of course if you stay with traditional standards. There are people our age however who have thrown away that outdated custom in favor of enjoying their life with the ones they love. But tell me…do you know already who that man will be?" This was spoken with a slight smirk as his eyebrows crawled up under his head wrap in a questioning way.

Hinata opened her mouth to say something then stopped as she thought about it then smiled. "I know who my husband will be. Naruto-kun will be my husband."

Looking a bit skeptical, Neji folded his arms across his chest. "Are you certain?"

Hinata smiled a little sadly but nodded. "Yes…there won't be anyone else. If for some reason Naruto and I do not marry, there will be no other man in my life." Hinata looked down at her hands, which were wrapped painfully tight around the pillow before she looked at her cousin again. "Nor would I want another man if I cannot have him."

Neji smiled then nodded. "Then giving your chastity to him would not be a crime would it?"

Hinata blushed lightly again then nodded more to herself then to Neji. "I guess I always knew that but I clung to the idea that we had to be married so people wouldn't talk. So I would not embarrass the clan." This was said somewhat bitterly as she wrung her hands.

Neji chuckled lightly then shrugged as he watched her. "It does not matter if you give someone a scandal or not…people will always talk.

The ones who do usually have nothing better to do with their lives. If someone does spread an unsavory rumor about you, I will be the first to defend you no matter who it is. And I have a feeling no matter the circumstance Naruto will feel the same."

Hinata remembered the time Naruto got her candy back and smiled. They didn't even know each other then, and yet he had helped her without request or expectation of a reward. Because of that fact alone she realized her dream was correct. There are no repercussions for being with the one you loved, but she would still have to be careful. Clan rules are clan rules.

"Um…Neji, is there a way to hide, you know…from the byakugan?" Her blush said it all. Neji nodded with a slight smirk.

"At first I had to hide Tenten's…you would be surprised how nosy some of the members of our clan can be. When you need to hide your hymen, let me know, it is a simple jutsu that will hide the part of your body you want to appear to be normal. It can fool even the most experienced byakugan user…it has fooled your father every time Tenten has come by."

Before Hinata could respond Neji became solemn and it made her pause. "I know your character far better then anyone else does Hinata, and I know despite everything you always try to do the right thing...so do the right thing now. I will protect you from any and all enemies foreign or domestic. Never fear."

Hinata beamed at Neji then hugged her pillow tighter. "Thank you Neji, I hadn't realized things would be so complicated, and yet so simple.

I know he will be my husband so there is no crime in giving myself to him…but Neji," and Hinata blushed deeply. "I do not know much about sex…I know how it is done, but I know there is more to it then just…putting it in…" Her voice trailed off as he nodded in understanding.

He laughed lightly but there was no meanness or callousness in it. "Yes there is…excuse me for a moment."

Neji got up and removed the seal then stepped out into the hallway with a slight smile he closed the door behind him.

Hinata wondered if she said anything to upset him, but he didn't look upset. She thought back but didn't think she had. A few minutes later Neji came back in and handed her a book before he reinstated the silence jutsu. She looked at it then looked at Neji, her eyes wide. "The book of love? Neji…is this, what I think it is?"

Neji nodded and smiled slightly. "It is a good book, with hand drawn pictures of what to do and how. The book is designed to help couples understand their sexuality better and to make the act more pleasurable and even fun for both partners. I personally recommend it. Some of the things in there are very different then the things we were taught in the academy, so they may shock you, but do not discount anything until you have at least tried it once."

Hinata blushed as her fingers gripped the book and she stared down at it. It was a plain brown book with no pictures on the outside cover.

"I will read this and do all I can so he will not want anyone else." Hinata stood and hugged Neji. "Thank you Neji-nisan, you have helped me make a difficult decision and I can never repay you for it."

Neji smiled as he returned the hug. "Think nothing of it. In fact…if you and Naruto get married and have children, I will consider that thanks enough." They broke from the hug and he smiled at her before dropping the silence jutsu and walking to her door.

Neji stopped halfway out of her room and looked at her again the smile he displayed now was different She didn't know how, but he looked like he was proud of her. "Oh, best of luck on your mission tomorrow. I know you will do very well."

Hinata blushed as she picked up her pack and tucked the book inside. His praise left her almost speechless and she felt her heart swell for him. She very much loved her cousin now. "Thank you nisan."

O

O

Neji's smile never left his face as he walked into his room and sat at his desk. Taking out his notebook and turning to his "to do" list, he placed a check mark next to, "Conviction of love".

Making sure the ink was dry he closed the book then locked it back within his desk. He felt the need to train, but not very hard. He would do some warm-ups and stretch before went through his katas. Perhaps he would even practice the one thing that had been the focus of his training recently. His thoughts drifted back to his "project" and he nodded. _Now, as long as neither of them dies, all things should begin to spiral inward until nothing can stop the chain of events. _He thought as he took off his shirt and began to stretch. _As_ _soon as they reach the point of no return, I will begin phase two. _Neji's hands began to glow as he went through his exercises…

_O_

_O_

Naruto finished rolling his bedroll and strapping it and his blanket to his pack when he heard a knock at the door. He smiled as he turned and sprinted to the door and at the last second, slid across the floor in his socks to stop in front of the threshold. Grin still in place, he had the urge to do something fun, and startle Hinata at the same time.

Flinging the door open he grabbed her and gave her a huge kiss!

She meeped in surprise but then melted in his arms and kissed him back. Naruto walked backwards, still with her in his arms and pulled her into the house and closed the door.

Once the door was closed Hinata wrapped a leg around his and pulled herself up to his face and kissed him with a hunger that surprised him, but overwhelmed his senses as well. This was different, Hinata became very vigorous and she seemed to be all over him at once! His first instinct was to pull back and look to make sure it was Hinata, but her knew her smell, and now he knew her tongue as well as her lips, so he returned it just as eagerly.

After a few seconds he broke the kiss and looked in her face and saw that something was different about her. She seemed calmer, more confident…for lack of a better word. She pulled on his neck for him to kiss her again but he resisted and she whined at him. "Naru-kun, please?" The pout on her face and the pleading nature in her voice stirred something in him and he searched her face and eyes but only saw her desire, and love for him.

Smiling he nodded then leaned down and kissed her again and she moaned in the kiss before taking his bottom lip between her teeth and sucking lightly on it.

Naruto moaned as his hands moved down on their own accord and he gripped her hips. She grunted at the feeling of his fingers firm on her flesh, and pulled herself against him, pressing her crotch firmly to his.

As her body molded itself to him he could feel his passion rising and his hips pushed against her involuntarily. Hinata gasped in the kiss, and her eyes got big, but after the initial shock of the contact she melted again and her own hips moved against his and it was his turn to be shocked as the contact created sensations in him that he had never felt before.

His mind began to float from the combination of the kiss and the physical contact. He knew levels of pleasure he had never imagined before, and the feeling of euphoria was better then anything he had ever experienced before.

Hinata felt as if she were also floating on the same cloud as Naruto as she had never experienced anything like this before. This was even better then their first kiss…how much better would sex be with him?

Unfortunately, somewhere deep inside of her something gripped her and told her to stop, that it was wrong and she should not be spoiling herself in this way. Still it was what she wanted so she pushed the worry aside. That was the old Hinata, the worrier Hinata. And she would not let others dictate to her how her life should be again!

After a few more minutes of kissing and grinding, Hinata pulled back and looked in his face and she could see that he was almost overcome with the passion, but in his eyes there was something more she could not fathom.

Naruto did his best not to lose control, but it felt like something deeper inside of him was about to give way to something bestial, more primal. He couldn't describe it better then that, and he desperately wanted to know what it was…but Fana was slumbering it seemed, and would not respond to any of his pleas.

It was different then when he used the foxes' chakra…whatever this was it would not let go unless it got what it wanted.

Naruto was afraid of what that might be but he didn't know how to stop it except for one way. As Hinata looked into his eyes he smiled at her then leaned down and kissed her lightly…before he set her gently on the floor, then bolted through the kitchen and out the back door!

The back door slamming was accentuated by a large splash in the pool.

Hinata watched him run and realized what he was doing and thought to herself, _Oh no you don't! _As her face set in determination and she charged after him!

Naruto got halfway across the pool and began to feel the lessening of his desires, when he heard the door slam and then a much quieter splash. When he turned around what he had feared had come to pass. Hinata was already halfway to him and he panicked and tried to swim away!

Hinata was obviously a much better swimmer and her form could be described as dolphin streaking towards him, graceful and beautiful. Sadly Naruto's form could only be described as a hippo, missing two legs, and blind as he struggled to move away from her. He really wasn't that bad of a swimmer…when he was calm. But with Hinata bearing down on him he panicked and tried too hard to get away. She caught up to him before he got five steps and wrapped her arms around him from behind and pulled herself along his body until she wrapped her legs around him as well, locking around his waist.

As he reached the shallow end with her clinging to his back she leaned over and gently bit his ear which sent a tingle running from his ear to his "hammer" before she tickled his ear with her throaty whisper. "I won't let you go. You're mine! So either stop trying to run from me, or tell me why you are running."

O

O

Next Episode: My inspiration, my love.


	15. Chapter 15

What is Love?

Chapter 15

Naruto stopped halfway out of the pool and blushed hard and Hinata could see the red rise up his neck to his face. Slowly he walked to the edge of the pool and sat on the steps and Hinata rested her bottom on the step above him but did not let him go.

Naruto took a deep breath then rested his hands on her legs which where still wrapped around him. "Hinata…I like you, a lot, but I am worried when we start doing things that I might lose control."

Hinata completely glossed over the fact that he only said "like" and frowned as she worried over him losing control of himself. She knew about the fox, but she wasn't sure if that was what he was talking about. "What do you mean?"

Naruto shrugged but rubbed her legs a little, like he was petting a cat. He seemed lost, and confused, and Hinata hated to see him like this because she couldn't fix it unless he told her what was wrong. He took a deep breath then let it out before telling her what was bothering him. "I do want you, but I feel like something inside me is trying to get out.

When we were kissing just now and you and I were rubbing against each other I felt something different, an urge I guess you could call it.

But I couldn't control it. I wanted to do more, but it scared me."

Hinata continued to frown as she rubbed his shoulders. "Why were you scared Naru-kun? You know I wouldn't make fun of you or hurt your feelings right?" She wondered if he worried over similar things that she did, but that didn't fit as she thought about it more. _Naruto has no family to be cross with him for losing his virginity to someone, so that can't be it. What couldn't he control?_

Naruto groaned as he stretched his neck under her attentions then nodded as he closed his eyes. "Yeah, I know you won't hurt me. I trust you, believe in you, but I'm afraid I might hurt you, and I don't think I could forgive myself if I did."

Hinata's mouth opened then closed quickly as she considered his words, a little shocked at his revelation. "Naru-kun…I think you are over worried.

I am sure, from my training, there will be some pain…but I know you will not be trying to hurt me on purpose, and anything that happens accidentally I can forgive easily.

I know there will be a lot of things we will have to practice, and experiment with…but I am willing to accept anything as long as you are the only one I am doing it with."

She blushed deeply as she remembered the initial contact a few minutes earlier then leaned down and kissed his neck causing him to sigh. "I know you are worried, but let us try, before we give up." Using the confidence that Neji had given her she continued to narrate to him as the ideas and thoughts began to form in her mind. "I am changing Naruto-kun. I am becoming the woman I should have changed into years ago. My body changed, but my mind didn't. If not for you I would still be locked into the shell that my father and other clan members had forced me into. I know you are scared, and I would be lying if I told you I wasn't scared too. But the biggest difference between you and me right now is I am NOT afraid you will hurt me. I am not afraid of the future with you as your woman, and only your woman, and I am no longer afraid to defy all I have known for you."

Naruto nodded then grinned lightly before shrugging. He couldn't believe this was the quiet and shy Hyuga girl from the past and recent times in his life. She had changed, virtually over night. He could feel it rather then see it. He could feel the confidence radiating off of her and he couldn't help but wonder exactly what did he do or say to help her so much? After a couple of minutes he stopped worrying and squeezed her leg. "You're right…it was just a surprise. I have never felt anything that felt that good before…I didn't want to stop, but I knew that if I didn't I might not be able to stop if you asked me to." There. It was in the open. Naruto felt very strongly for Hinata, and while he wanted her in ways he never felt before, he also knew that he didn't want to rape her, and that is what these new feelings felt like to him…and he couldn't live with himself if he actually did brutalize her like that.

Hinata blinked as the last sentence took longer for her to process but then she fully understood what he meant. She had never considered he might be having trouble controlling himself in that manner. In a large way she was touched to the deepest part of her heart. But she also knew that she did not want to deny Naruto any part of her love any further. He was hers, she was his, now it was time to make it official.

Hinata nodded as she contemplated the back of his head then kissed it as she finalized her thoughts. "Naru-kun, I cannot predict what you do once we are at that point, but I will tell you that I will not back down. This is what I want, and short of you physically abusing me, I will not stop you."

Naruto blinked in surprise and his hand stopped moving on her leg. Was she serious? Didn't she hear what he said? Naruto tried to digest what she admitted to, but his brain just couldn't wrap around that declaration she made. Was she saying this instinct in him was ok? Now more then ever, Naruto fervently wished Fana was awake.

Hinata kissed him on the back of his neck again, because she could feel the confusion in him, and she wanted it to go away. He didn't deserve to be in such torment, and she wanted to take it from him. "Naruto-kun, there may be times I will be my old self, but I am striving to make that not be me anymore. I want every part of me to be yours, and I want you to be secure in the knowledge that I am. She bowed her head for a moment before she draped her arms over his shoulder and rested her head on the back of his. "We go on an important mission in the morning Naru-kun, and there is no telling how long it will take to complete, or even if one or both of us will not come back from it…so we should take this time to enjoy ourselves as much as we can."

Un-wrapping her legs from around his waist, she stood and took him by the hand. "Come on."

Naruto blinked at her but stood up and let her lead him back into the house partially scared, partially excited. The concept of her being his was a bit too much for him to understand, but Hinata was adamant about this so he went along because his cooperation would of course, make her happy.

Once the door was closed she led him back into the living room.

Hinata turned and smiled at him then leaned up on tiptoes and kissed him but before he could return the kiss, she turned around again and was doing something with her hands as Naruto stood and watched her.

Not sure what to do he took off his jacket and hung it on the door knob of the closet behind him. When he turned back his jaw dropped.

Hinata had taken off her shirt and laid it on the back of the couch.

Hinata wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. "Naru-kun, I feel cold."

Naruto being the gentleman that she was, sprinted up the stairs and grabbed a towel from the bathroom then hurried back down to her so she would not be cold any longer…it was his fault she was wet after.

He blinked when he got halfway down the stairs and his body completely stopped moving.

Hinata was standing next to the couch in just her panties and bra, as she shook out her pants and laid them on the futon as well.

Her undergarments were sky blue, with little yellow flowers in random places.

She turned to face him after laying her pants across the arm of the couch.

She held her arms across her breasts and shivered again. He could see the blush on her face, but he also saw a smile and the determined tilt to her head as she smiled at him.

Naruto slowly found the banister under his hand and used it to guide himself as walked the rest of the way to the bottom of the stairs. When he got to the bottom, she stepped towards him, and he wrapped the towel around her.

She smiled then came closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He asked as his mind slowly came back to him. She was the most beautiful woman in the world to him…and nothing would ever change that.

She laughed lightly around her shivers. "Not since yesterday."

He smiled then kissed her. "I'm sorry. You are the most beautiful woman in the world!"

Hinata blushed lightly then kissed his Adams' apple.

She tucked the edge of the towel in the top near her bra strap then reached over and blushing, pulled his shirt out of his pants and slowly pulled it up and over his head.

Naruto let his arms go up until the shirt came off then he lowered them to his sides again.

Hinata moved in closer and touched his belly near his naval. "This is the seal for the Kyubi?"

Naruto was a little shocked as she basically admitted to having forbidden knowledge. "H..how long have you known?" He stuttered as he watched her face for any adverse reaction. Hinata only smiled at him, love for him radiating from her like waves against the shore.

"Neji and I stumbled across the information a few months after you left. To be honest Naruto-kun…it made me love you more. You have always been my protector, ever since we were children."

At his blank look she smiled, because she had forgotten also until she got a not so gentle reminder, but she promised she would not forget it again. After a few moments and his questioning look hadn't changed she giggled then leaned close to his ear and whispered. "Lollipop."

Naruto's eyes lit up as the memory returned but then he blinked in shock. "That was you?" At her happy smile and eager nod Naruto wrapped his arms around her and swung her around, which made her laugh harder and lean down and kiss his sweet lips. After a few seconds he put her back on her feet, smile still in place and shook his head. "We didn't even know each other, all I knew was you were hurt, and crying." Naruto dredged his memory and frowned a little before he spoke again. It…hurt me to hear you cry. I had heard kids cry before and I've felt bad, but this was different, and I couldn't explain it, I just had to fix it."  
Hinata looked surprised as well but nodded as she looked into his eyes. "And you did. No one had ever been that nice to me before, and we didn't even know each other." Hinata kept her promise to herself. She decided when the time was right, she would tell him. Instead, she reached down and gently touched the center of the seal.

Naruto looked down and the seal was visible. He was surprised by this, and that was evident by the look on his face. It had never been visible before unless he called on the fox's chakra.

Naruto turned inward and saw the fox still resting in the same position so this time he tried screaming at him. "Hey Fana, what's going on with the seal? I can see it now and I am not using your chakra. What gives?"

Fana lifted his head slowly and looked at Naruto then yawned before putting his head back down.

"**Haven't you ever noticed before? Kami you are dense aren't you?"**

Naruto fumed but held his temper. "Will you just tell me please? Is it something bad or something about to go wrong?"

Fana shrugged but did not lift his head again.

"**The seal also appears when you are under extreme duress or if your senses become oversaturated by stimulus."**

Naruto blinked then lost his temper. "Didn't we already talk about you being too "High Brow"?"

Fana raised his head and stared balefully at Naruto. Naruto noticed that Fana's front claws were gleaming in the open and he swallowed hard as he realized that the fox may finally have lost his patience with him.

"**Listen well whelp. I would call you a half-wit but it would be an insult to half-wits everywhere. Whenever you get angry enough, excited enough, in this case sexual enough, happy enough or any number of emotions, the seal will appear. The seal prevented me from escaping before; but now it is more like an amplifier. Now that we are one and your body can use the chakra at will the seal is just a formality. Although in theory I believe it is the only thing that prevents my consciousness from returning to the divine."**

Naruto considered that as he watched Hinata slowly reach out and touch the seal around the outside edge, and he sucked in his breath as the seal appeared more clearly. "So you are telling me that my belly has become a mood ring then?"

Fana chuckled before lifting his head and looking at Naruto.

"**Indeed. ****There are other advantages, but I will not dwell on those. You figure them out on your own…for once."**

Naruto screamed and raged at Fana but all that did was make him turn his back to him and begin snoring.

Fana had seemed very quiet and uncooperative of late, and it made Naruto wonder what was going on. It seemed to stem from the day he couldn't answer Fana about his feelings for Hinata. "I...I think I might love her...but what is love? Right now it is just a word to me, and until I understand it better I don't want to say it and hurt someone, especially Hina-chan."

Fana's ear flicked then swiveled towards him, but he said nothing else.

Usually all Naruto wanted was for the damn fox to shut up…but this was different and it made him feel a little sad...lonely.

"What are you thinking Naruto-kun? You seem far away."

Naruto blinked then looked at Hinata as she knelt at his feet, a hand on either side of his waist. She looked at him with curiosity and a little concern in her eyes.

His hand went automatically to the back of his head and he grinned with a slight blush. "Well I was thinking about what you were doing and wondering what had changed about you? You were always so shy and confused around me…you don't seem so shy anymore. What did I do or say that helped you so much?"

Hinata smiled with the slight hint of a blush as she leaned forward and kissed his belly, making his skin jump and the seal become very bright.

"Well…I thought about it today and I came to a decision. It was not an easy one because I have never thought like this before…but I am more confident now then I was ever before. And it is all thanks to you."

Naruto blinked as he looked at her. "Me? You said that before…Just what did I do?"

Hinata laughed as she stood up and took his hand again and led him up the stairs. "You made me realize what is important to me. You have filled me with confidence, something that no one else had ever given me. You gave me pride because I am very proud to be your girlfriend.

You have comforted me when I was sad, and encouraged me when everything seemed hopeless.

For that reason alone, I want you to know how much I appreciate and love you."

Naruto got a little nervous as she led him past the bedroom and into the bathroom. She turned and reached for his belt, unbuckling it. Before she got any further he grabbed her hands and held them. Hinata looked up at him and smiled. "Trust me Naru-kun."

Naruto hesitated then nodded, slowly letting go of her hands. Naruto watched and felt as if he were dreaming as she finished unbuttoning his pants then slid them off his hips and down his legs to the floor.

Hinata slowly stood up running her hands along his body then stopped at his chest and traced his areolas with the tip of each index finger, making him gasp as her touch sent slivers of ice running along his nerve endings. "Wh…where did you learn to do this?"

Hinata giggled a little then shrugged. "I went and talked to Tenten before I came over here. I would have been here sooner but we had lunch and she told me a few tricks that she has used on Neji that were very effective."

Actually Naruto was glad she didn't get there earlier, he had an errand to run also one that would make both of them very happy.

Just as fast as he thought that her words hit Naruto and he jerked as if she slapped him and his eyes bugged out. "Nani? Tenten? Neji?? I had no idea that they were an item! Neji told me he went to see her but I didn't think…"

Hinata laughed before leaning forward and licking at his right nipple, bringing a moan from him, which made her grin before she bit it lightly. "Yeah…I knew they were talking but I was not sure how serious they were until Neji told me."

Naruto almost lost his balance as his eyes got bigger. "What?? Neji told you??"

Hinata laughed then stood straighter and kissed him on the neck. "Yes…but only because I was confused and wanted his advice."

Naruto almost wanted to run screaming from the room…but Hinata's lips on his neck was starting to feel really good and that made him want to stay more than to run.

Naruto looked down at her and saw her breasts clearly over the top of her bra and he was drawn to them like a moth to a flame…somehow he knew this flame would burn, but he wasn't worried about the damage.

Naruto reached up very slowly and Hinata looked down and watched as he pulled the towel loose and dropped it to the floor.

When his hands touched her bare skin she started breathing a little harder.

Her eyes were riveted to his hands and she shivered a little just before he cupped her breast, and a moan came out of her parted lips as her back arched involuntarily, pushing more of her into his hand.

Naruto grinned as Hinata's eyes closed halfway and she moved closer to the man she loved while he squeezed and caressed her through the material of her bra.

Naruto watched enrapt as Hinata's hand slid down his body then grasped him through his boxers. Naruto groaned loudly and his hips thrust forward as she held him and his hand tightened on her and she in turn gripped him more tightly, the two of them creating an erotic cycle.

It was a standoff so Naruto tried to break the tie by leaning forward and biting Hinata on her neck right below her left jaw line and licking intently.

He was a little clumsy at first, never doing this before, but her moans encouraged him to keep going and he became more excited as he was feeling her pulse pound in her neck. He got even more excited as she moaned and began to stroke him, making him throw back his head and moan before moving in and nipping her neck until she actually pushed his head back and pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun…you were starting to hurt me." Naruto nodded then took a deep shuddering breath as she continued to caress him.

Hinata grinned mischievously before leaning in and kissing his lips. "I'm still a little cold naru-kun…maybe we should take a shower?"

O

Next Episode: So many INTERUPTIONS!!!


	16. Chapter 16

What is Love?

Chapter 16

Naruto grinned as he thought about what that would be like then nodded. "Ok…sounds like it would be fun. Dangerous, but definitely fun!"

Hinata guided him into the bathtub and giggled as she reached down turning on the water. Naruto closed the shower curtain as Hinata was adjusting the water temperature until it was warm. She pulled the latch that would make the water come out of the shower head and they both screamed as they were pelted immediately with cold water before it adjusted. The water out of the shower was actually colder than the water in the pool and they both got goose bumps and shivered until the water warmed, but neither really cared.

They looked at each other and giggled before kissing under the spray of warm water.

Naruto reached up and rubbed her shoulders then pulled back and looked at her with a new gleam in his eyes. He reached up and slowly lowered her left bra strap from her shoulder and kissed where the strap was. Hinata watched him and sighed as his lips left a burning sensation across her skin wherever they touched.

Naruto kept kissing her, becoming more insistent and excited but his eyes kept roving over her chest. He couldn't see any zippers or buttons…how did the damn thing come off?

Kissing around her collar bone he saw a gap in the front of her bra and he grinned. He stood back a little and reached up to grasp either side of the bra. "May I?"

Hinata blushed a little then nodded. So many firsts in one day, she was amazed she hadn't fainted yet, but she guessed what she said was true. Naruto made everything better for her, now she would make it better for him. Her breathing quickened as she watched his fingers flex, but he seemed to stop just as she thought he was about to open it.

Naruto pulled…but the bra resisted. He twisted making Hinata grimace as the bra got too tight, but still it resisted. He stopped and looked at it then tried to move one side up and the other side down…much like Fana it seemed the damn thing was laughing at him.

Naruto growled and was about to start biting it when Hinata giggled then reached up and took his hands and showed him how to manipulate it. Push the two ends towards each other, then a slight diagonal twist. When the clasp was undone Naruto smiled then laughed at himself. That was easier than he thought. Good thing he didn't have to wear one of these things.

Hinata moved her arm out of the bra strap as he moved it, and then the other arm and Naruto tossed her bra over the curtain rod and it landed onto the basin for the sink. For the first time he saw her without a bulky jacket, without her ninja outfit, and without a bra…and he was entranced. He felt a great pressure in his loins as he looked upon her and blushed. Her breasts were perfect, the left one seemed a little bit rounder then the right one, but he didn't care as his hands reached up and cupped them and she moaned in approval. If there were a book on breasts hers would be pictured in the top five, hell she would be number one! Her nipples were impressive also as he traced her areola with his thumbs. They stood erect and were almost and inch long from the areola, which was a darker brown and almost a perfect gold coin shape.

She looked at him shyly, as her arms crossed under her breasts, making them come together, forming a beautiful valley between them. Naruto growled lightly then moved in and kissed her mounds paying special attention to her nipples, trying to imitate what she had done to him earlier.

He reached around and was holding the small of her back as she sighed and moaned, and her arms came up to hold his head to her breasts. She didn't want him to stop. She couldn't believe how incredible he made her feel! She could remember washing herself, but it never felt this good!

As he continued to lavish attention on her mammary, she reached back and took his hands and moved them down to her backside and he squeezed and touched it through her panties happily. He had to admit, as perfect as her breasts were, he loved her backside best! It was round, lush, and toned beautifully. His Hinata was better then anything on this planet…well he still loved Ramen, but she was neck and neck with it.

He looked up at her from his bent over position and she smiled down at him a slight flush on her cheeks. She felt a slight tremor of embarrassment, and she blushed ever so lightly now, but she was no longer ashamed of what they would do. It wasn't lust or carnal pleasure, this was love, and she truly loved her Naru-kun.

After a few minutes of just fondling her, Naruto slid a hand into the back of her panties and she moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair. Slowly he inched her panties down until…the doorbell rang.

Naruto looked up at Hinata and grinned. "Please tell me that came from you?"

Hinata laughed and shook her head. "Afraid not. Maybe you should go see who it is?"

Naruto thought about it as the bell rang again then shook his head no and started kissing her again. Hinata smiled then moaned as his lips made contact with her belly and he began to kiss around her navel, which was an inny, and his tongue tickled her a little as he delved into the opening.

With a giggle she rubbed his head as he smiled up at her. Hinata didn't know what it would feel like if he went any lower, but if it felt better then her hand then she was all for it! "While a nice feeling Naru-kun that's the wrong spot."

Naruto grinned as he looked at her slit. It was a light pink between the lips which peeked out at him. He wasn't sure what to do at this point, but he knew he wanted to hear her moan some more. Naruto moved forward to kiss her, and Hinata clenched up in anticipation, as his lips got closer and closer…until they heard someone calling from downstairs. "Naruto! Where are you dirt bag?"

Naruto blinked and looked up at Hinata. She looked just as confused as he was. "That sounded like Kiba!"

Naruto's face changed as he went from passionate to angry. "What the fuck is he doing coming into the house?"

Hinata grasped his arm as he turned to get out of the shower. "Naruto-kun, please remain calm. I am upset too, but we can handle this calmly."

He turned and looked her, eyes of the predator looked at her, but she poured all of the love she felt for him in her look, silently pleading with him. It worked in Tsunade's office, and it worked here also.

Naruto took a deep breath then slowly nodded. Leaning forward he gave her a quick kiss before leaving the bathroom, going into his bedroom and pulling off his boxers and pulling on a pair of sweatpants. Running both sets of fingers through his hair he turned and walked out into the hallway and got halfway down the stairs when a pungent aroma assaulted his nose.

"Good boy Akamaru! Do it on the beanbags now." The dog barked then trotted over to the beanbag chair and hopped up on it and was about to deposit a steaming pile upon it as well when Naruto, whisker marks very prominent now, and seal blazing bright red walked down the stairs.

"Well Kiba…and Akamaru. What a surprise to see you…in my house, and uninvited. And I see you are as irresponsible as ever…letting your dog crap on my furniture."

Kiba smiled as he shrugged. "What can I say dumb ass…my dog has good taste when it comes to furniture…he obviously knows what to do around…" And here Kiba looked around and gestured with his hands. "Shit."

The dog barked as he finished soiling the first beanbag and hopped off to go to the next one. The dog wagged his tail happily, not a care in the world as he was sure he would get a treat from Naruto for doing this, so his master had told him.

Naruto grinned, as his eyes became completely red and the pupils became slitted. His fangs elongated, and his finger nails grew into claws as he gripped the railing. "I warn you Kiba, if your dog does not display better manners I'll teach them to him myself…and I guarantee it's not something you or he will forget for a while."

Kiba turned to say something to Naruto but froze as he watched Naruto grin at him and his canines finished stretching while he watched them. "Uh…that's enough Akamaru. I think we made our point."

Akamaru looked questioningly at his master then turned and trotted over to him and sat at his feet.

Naruto growled, feeling nothing but fury for the two intruders as he stepped down to the kitchen entry. "And what point would that be Kiba? That you can be an ass? That you haven't grown up since grammar school? Or that your mother should have beaten you with a newspaper more often?"

Kiba got red faced, but was a bit baffled. He had never told anyone about that…so how did Naruto know…

Kiba shook his head and focused on what he had said before. "Reason? You want a reason? How about coming back here and taking something that doesn't belong to you!"

Naruto frowned as he looked at the dog boy. He almost felt sorry for him. Almost. "She was never yours Kiba…she is a person and she made a decision, and from what I got from her, it was a decision she made years before the two of you ever met. My suggestion to you would be to get over it. There's tons of women out there…some that may even not mind your stink, or have no sense of smell. If that doesn't work and you do eventually find someone, call me, so I can hit her with her white cane."

Fana crowed in his mind as he sat up and his tails waved back and forth in amusement. That was one thing Naruto liked about the fox, he appreciated a good cut down…and even Naruto had to admit, that was pretty good.

Kiba growled as he stared up at Naruto, and while Naruto was tempted to dive down and kick the crap out of him, he told Hinata he would be calm.

With a wave of his hand Naruto turned to go into the kitchen. "I'll get you some paper towels and deodorizer."

Kiba blinked and looked at Naruto incredulously. "For what?"

Naruto stopped at the doorway and blinked as if confused. "Well you surely don't want to use your hands to clean that up do you?"

Kiba frowned and he looked at Akamaru, and Akamaru looked at him and they both seemed to shrug. Akamaru didn't understand what was going on, but his master said it would all be ok…so he waited patiently while his master talked. "It's your house…you clean it." Kiba said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Naruto grinned at him and held up his left hand while still staring down at them, and Hinata took the offered hand and came down the stairs raking the fingers of her other hand through her hair. When she reached the landing that Naruto stood on, she retied the purple robe closed that she had brought from her house.

"Oh I think you should clean it up Kiba. After all it is from your dog, and he wouldn't have done that if you hadn't come into our house uninvited. I believe that it is still against the law to do that." She said rather sweetly, but in her voice was the underlying tone of anger and her eyes flashed as she looked at Kiba.

Naruto smiled proudly at Hinata who came over and kissed him and he put his arm around her shoulder and she hugged his waist.

Kiba's face turned crimson and he gritted his teeth. "So what? You gonna tell on me?"

Hinata shook her head sadly as she literally looked down on him now, not just figuratively.

"If you give me no other choice then I would have to do it." Hinata frowned as she looked at him. "Besides which If I were going to do that, I would have done it when you put your foul hands on me. Remember that day Kiba? I haven't forgotten it I can assure you." Her tone was quiet, but there was a angry/painful under tone to it. It spoke of trust betrayed and a friendship broken.

Kiba hung his head for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, I remember. I made a big mistake that day."

Hinata shook her head and for the first time her eyes held pity for him. "No Kiba, you made the mistake when you thought you could have me just because. I chose Naruto-kun because he has never judged me, but you would judge me all the time. He has always supported and stood by me, while you only supported me when I or Kurenai sensei was around, and the reason I will always love him." She turned and smiled at Naruto then. "He has never betrayed my trust or tried to take advantage of me. I am sure I could think of the most horrifying torture or the most painful death imaginable, and Naru-kun would rather suffer ten times worse then to do that to me."

Naruto grinned as the effects of the fox faded more and more until he was looking at her through his eyes again. "One million times worse Hime."

Hinata smiled a genuinely warm smile to him before she looked at Kiba again.

"Kiba…I understand that it hurt your feelings when I rejected you, but that is no reason for you to act like this. Naruto is not the cause of my rejection, I never liked you that way. Please accept it and move on…before someone gets hurt more then emotionally. Naruto is a good man and he takes good care of me. If you still have any honor left, that should be all that matters to you."

Kiba blinked then nodded as he turned away, hiding his face from them.

Naruto went into the kitchen and grabbed some paper towels and a spray bottle of deodorizer and brought it out to Kiba.

Naruto frowned as he looked at Kiba's face, and realized nothing would change. he wasn't hurt or crying as he first thought. In fact he had a look of calculation on his face, but he showed no remorse, no sorrow. Hinata was just a prize to him, and Naruto vowed it was one prize he would never claim. He held out the cleaning supplies and Kiba took it with a muffled "thanks" and cleaned up the mess that Akamaru had made.

Kiba handed the deodorizer back to Naruto and stuffed the soiled paper towels in his coat pocket but before he could go Naruto put a hand on his shoulder. One last attempt at rational to an irrational mind. "If it is any consolation Kiba, I do care about Hinata a great deal, and I did not plan this…it just happened."

Kiba shrugged Naruto's hand off then slowly walked to the door and whistled for Akamaru.

At the threshold as Akamaru passed him he turned and looked up at Hinata. "He's a loser...he'll never be as good as me. One day you'll understand that." Kiba turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Naruto frowned then turned his head and looked at her as Hinata came up behind him and laid her cheek against his back. "I guess he has it bad for you. I really don't want to fight Kiba, the leaf village needs all of it's ninja to be in top performance."

Hinata nodded and lightly kissed his back. "I think he will stop now. If you told him anything about it he would have just gotten angrier. Maybe hearing it from me will get him to stop behaving this way."

Naruto sighed then turned all the way and hugged Hinata and kissed her on her lips before leaning back and looking in her eyes. "Our house little Hina-chan?"

Hinata blushed then giggled. "Well I thought if he heard me say that he would back off."

Naruto nodded as he traced every inch of her face with his eyes, then turned and went to his jacket and fished out a little box and handed it to her. "I would have liked to have given this to you on a happier day, and it's a bit wet from my dip in the pool…but it will still work."

Naruto walked up the stairs and into the kitchen as Hinata pulled off the ribbon and looked inside the box.

A single gold key stared back at her and she blinked in surprise as she took it out of the box and it trembled slightly in her hand, mimicking her knees as she slowly followed her man into the kitchen.

"I'm going to eat some shrimp Yakisoba…would you like some Hina-chan or would you prefer miso ramen?"

Hinata held up the key and Naruto chuckled as he set the instant meals down. "Oh that…well it can't be your house too if you always have to wait for me to open the door can it?"

Hianta had been bringing her clothes and knickknacks over since they started dating and she was sleeping here with him…there was no point in not giving her a key. Besides…he liked the idea of her always being with him.

Hinata placed the key carefully on the counter then patted it affectionately before she jumped over the counter and tackled Naruto, kissing him everywhere at once. "Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou! Iloveyou Iloveyou Iloveyou!!!"

Naruto tried to return the kisses but she moved so much he finally had to grab her face to hold her still and then kiss her mouth which she did eagerly and for what felt like a long, blissful time. In fact, Naruto didn't even feel his sweat pants being maneuvered down his hips until they were well below his thighs. Hinata sat up and opened her robe and he gasped as he felt a wet sensation on his body and an intense feeling similar to the earlier part of the day when they were in the living room. Hinata began to move along his shaft sliding up, then down again teasingly and she moaned loudly…as the doorbell rang again.

"Oooohhhh!" Hinata groaned in frustration and struck the floor with both hands! Naruto reached up and grabbed her hips and stared into her eyes. "Ignore it Hime…they'll go away."

Hinata giggled then nodded as she slid along him again and her breath caught as he was poised at the portal of life when they heard the door open.

"**Perhaps you should learn to lock it if you are going to ever mate together?"**

Naruto growled in frustration as Hinata scrambled to get off of him and fix her robe. Fana only shook his head but said nothing else.

Naruto almost got his sweatpants up…almost.

Ino and Sakura walked into the kitchen and both were chattering away at each other when they saw Naruto bobbing in the air with his sweatpants not quite up high enough to cover him.

Sakura blinked and Ino's mouth hung open just before Hinata jumped in front of him.

Sakura turned beet red and began screaming at him. "Naruto you fucking pervert!! What the hell are you doing with your dork out!? I didn't need to see that! Do you know that will scar me for the rest of my life??"

Ino finally smiled as she leaned on the counter and wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Well he is a lot bigger then I expected!"

As if that wasn't enough Sakura continued her tirade as Hinata glanced back to see if he was covered yet. "Don't defend him Hinata, make him cover his hotdog!!"

Ino chuckled as she tried to peak around Hinata then settled for fanning herself. "Hotdog? That bad boy is a full course meal and a bag of chips!!"

Sakura turned on Ino and continued her tirade. "Gag me with a spoon Ino pig!"

Ino blushed but couldn't stop herself once she got on a roll. "Gag me with that!"

Sakura couldn't decide between extreme anger or extreme embarrassment…she settled somewhere in the middle. "Ino don't be a slut!! What would Shikamaru say if he heard you talking like that?"

Hinata sighed and in her best imitation of Shikamaru said, "What a drag."

Ino not to be outdone grinned at Hinata. "So is that a baseball bat in his pants, or is he just happy to see us?"

Naruto, with a sigh, fixed his sweatpants then took out a kettle and put water on the stove for his yakisoba. Sakura was still shouting towards him and Ino, alternating between the both of them while Hinata was trying to get her to calm down without getting angry herself.

Naruto at this point was beyond caring.

Slowly he walked over and sat on a stool in front of the counter and put his head in his hands as he tuned it all out.

_Maybe a guard dog_…He thought as he watched to see if the watched pot would boil or not…_no…they'd probably feed it better then I would._

Fana just cackled.

O

O

Next Episode: Pain…


	17. Chapter 17

What is Love?

Chapter 17

Naruto ate his yakisoba as he half listened to the three girls chattering at each other. It wasn't bad...if not for the heavy soy sauce flavor he could stand eating more of them…but he preferred ramen after all. Maybe he would eat one every so often, like once every two weeks.

He looked over at Hinata and smiled inwardly as she grinned and produced the key he had given her. The other girls looked the key, then at her not making the immediate connection.

When she explained to them that he had given her a key to the house, they squealed and congratulated her.

Unfortunately, Ino kept looking at him thoughtfully, and Sakura kept glaring at him like he was the pervy sage.

He took a deep breath and sighed before he finished his instant meal, then chucked the package in the garbage can.

As he walked past, Hinata grabbed his arm and gave him a questioning look. She was always worried about his well being, and this time seemed to be no different. His Hinata…his most precious one. _How did I survive without her before?_ He wondered. _All those years and not knowing what I was missing. Never again! He swore to himself._

Naruto just grinned at her then leaned in and kissed her on the lips, not quite lingering, and not quite quick either. As they broke apart, she ruffled his hair making him smile again before he turned to doorway leading back into the house.

As he walked past Sakura however, she swatted him really hard on the back of his head, causing him to stumble.

Spinning around he could see Hinata with a hand over her mouth looking surprised, Ino smirking and Sakura glaring at him still. "What the hell was that for?" He shouted in indignation.

Sakura frowned and smacked her hand on the counter. "For exposing yourself in public you dog!"

Naruto finally had enough and the seal flared to life on his stomach. "I was in my house!!"

Sakura jumped to her feet. "That doesn't give you the right to do whatever you like!"

Naruto exploded. "This is my house!! What the fuck? First Kiba, now you...do you understand how to go away when no one answers the door? Or was it because it was the loser, the dead lasts house and you don't give a damn how you treat him?"

Sakura faltered for a second so Naruto barreled ahead. "You had no right just walking in when no one answered the door! That has always been the problem with this stupid village and all of the stupid people that live here! No one has ever respected me, no one has ever given me any credit for anything I have done, and no one has ever taken me seriously!!" Naruto growled before he continued, causing Ino to perk up more, Sakura to sort of cave in on herself, and Hinata to look even more concerned.

"Would you just walk into the Hokage's house? Would you just walk into Choji or Shikamaru's house if no one answered the damn door?"

Sakura frowned as she considered his words then shook her head. "Well, no…but…

Naruto's hands clenched into fists and he pressed his lips together in a hard line, in anger or frustration was not easily apparent, but to say he was upset would be an understatement. "Then why in Kami's name would you do it to me? Do I mean so little to you that you don't care how I feel?"

Sakura looked confused as she took a step back from him. Naruto always took her banter well…but somehow this was different. She could see the rage apparent on his face.

Hinata stood up and reached cautiously to him, but stopped a few inches away. She had never seen him this angry before.

Sakura blinked for a second. "Naruto I…"

Naruto ground his teeth together then screamed at her. "Just shut up!! I didn't come back to this stink hole just so people who claim to be my friends can treat me anyway they feel like. I am not, nor was I ever, a loser...and it's about time you all realized that! No I'm not your Sasuke-kun…but I still deserve more respect then you or anyone other then Hinata has ever given me!! "

Hinata came over and touched his chest and she gasped as she saw his eyes. The aspect of the fox had almost completely taken over, in the short span of his tirade. But as Naruto looked at the source of his happiness, softness returned to his features and he reached up and caressed her cheek. His anger seemed to fade and his voice was much calmer before he spoke again. "She is the only one in this village who has had any faith in me and was not afraid to show it.

In all she was braver then the rest of you nimrods who followed along, and picked on me because it was what everyone else did!"

Fana growled lightly.

"**Well said pup…that speech was a long time coming, but I am curious. T****HIS is the one you liked so much? She wears the body of a woman but is callous like a man. All the misery you took from the other villagers must have made you desire more. I cannot see how you would have been close to being happy if you and she had developed some odd relationship. Tell me truthfully, what were you thinking?"**

Naruto frowned as he thought about it then shrugged as he sucked his teeth in disgust. "I don't know what I ever saw in her either."

With one last look and lingering caress to Hinata's cheek, Naruto turned and walked out of the kitchen and trudged up the stairs and after a few seconds they could hear the bathroom door slam then silence reigned in the house.

Sakura looked on the verge of tears and Ino looked even more impressed then before as she fanned herself with her hand, a light blush about her cheeks. "What was that?"

Hinata stepped out into the living room and looked up the stairs. "I've never seen him like this..."

Ino not one for subtlety blinked. "This might sound weird, but Hinata…who was he talking to?"

Hinata didn't know what to say. Naruto always had a temper that could flair up at anytime...but when he returned he seemed to control it so much better. And who was he talking to? Did he and the fox…

Hinata unsure of the implications of Naruto communicating with his captive filed it for future investigation…but what made him lose his temper so suddenly?

Hinata hugged herself but didn't know what to do.

O

Naruto looked in the mirror and sighed, his anger spent. Why did he blow up at Sakura? He had endured her; hell, everyone's abuse all of his life. Why now?

Fana shrugged as he sat up.

"**Everyone has a breaking point. Perhaps this was yours."**

"Why are you talking to me all of a sudden? You seemed like you didn't want anything to do with me not to long ago."

Fana shrugged.

"**Even I can lose my patience when something or someone is being difficult. In all the time I have been with you, you have been extremely dense about some things."**

Naruto frowned then shrugged as he took off his sweat pants then turned on the water and stepped into the shower. The immediate cold bit into his skin but he stepped fully into the stream. _I might as well take an actual shower now. _he thought as the water began to warm. _Maybe when I come out Ino and Sakura will be gone._

**"You have to understand pup, not everything is what it appears to be."**

The fox didn't expand on that which made Naruto frown, but Kakashi sensei had always said, look underneath the underneath…or something to that affect. He thought he understood a few times, but usually it just confused him more. The fox chose to interrupt his train of thought again at that moment.

"**I do not like this "Sakura", perhaps she needs to be taught a lesson. In the meantime...let the water soothe your nerves and restore your happiness. Remember...Hinata loves you."**

After a few minutes he felt much better as the hot water beat against his head and shoulders. It seemed like he almost hit a breaking point back there with Sakura. And Hinata's inaction at first…it bothered him a little that she would watch him "blow a gasket", but…it was only temporary, she wouldn't leave him for him losing his temper…would she?

**"Would that really matter so much? Would your world come crashing down if she did? Especially for someone who does not know what he feels? I said it before…wishy washy. Tell me truthfully, how do you feel about her pup? Or do you think she will stay with you forever just because you like her?"**

Naruto frowned deeply as he let the water run off his head but he didn't have a clear answer…so he analyzed his reactions. I miss her when she is gone, that's why I bought her the key…and I always think about her, even when she is here with me I can't get her off my mind." Fana shook his head but a slight grin was there.

"**And? Come now pup. While that is all very sweet and cute, that means little in a woman's heart…and I know what you feel, just admit to it." **

Naruto blinked then actually turned inward to look at Fana. "You know how I feel? How? I haven't told anyone how I feel or don't feel."

The myobu looked at him then threw his head back and laughed Naruto felt the anger begin to climb in him again but Fana leaned down and knocked him over with his nose, causing Naruto to sputter.

"**Pup, I have been inside of you since after your birth. Do you think I would not know how to read your emotions by now? You have never had an emotion like this before, because you never had a reason for it. Whenever you think about her, or are near her, your emotion shines forth like a beacon breaking through the darkness. She is the only one that makes you feel this way. So you did not have this before, but now you do and in your mind you fight to deny it because you do not understand it. Do not fear it…accept it."**

Naruto's brow furrowed as he thought really hard then his eyes popped open as it came to him. "I...I don't want to live without her." It was once an immense struggle for him to think this way, but now it seemed clear as a bell. The smile found his face again and he realized Fana was right...Hinata did love him and she had to be the only one in the village who did...but she was all that mattered...maybe this was love?

He heard the door open and felt the anger rising again as he considered the person coming in might be Sakura. _What…is she going to call me a pervert again because he didn't lock the bathroom door?_

The curtain moved aside and Hinata stood there a slight smile on her face. "Naru-kun?"

Naruto grinned at her then leaned forward to kiss her but she leaned back. _ Huh? _He thought to himself quickly, and his mind began to race as he considered her action. "The girls want me to go to the store with them. Is it ok if I am gone for a little while?"

Naruto tried to stop his disappointment from showing so he painted on a smile. "Oh, sure. I'll see you tonight I guess…maybe we can go eat something together."

Naruto leaned forward to kiss her again, but she nodded then turned and left the bathroom.

He watched the door close, shock on his face, and as the latch clicked it was like the final nail going into a coffin.

_She...she wouldn't let me kiss her..._

Fana's voice tried to reach him, but it became so much background noise as he suddenly felt weak…

His mind which was so active before, seemed to slow and come to a screeching halt as that one worry…his one worry of losing Hinata, the only person to ever care for him kept repeating itself in his mind. Naruto's heart hit his feet and for no apparent reason he rested his head against the wall.

Slowly he sank to the floor of the tub, and even though Fana's words were directed at him, practically screaming in his head, he paid no notice. As the water beat down, his world collapsed, and he began to cry…

O

O

Hinata slowly got dressed in their bedroom. She pulled on her undergarments then slid a pretty green summer dress on and cinched it in the back and at the waist so it accentuated her form.

Throwing away the chewing gum she had popped into her mouth earlier she slipped her feet into her shoes. She put on a dab of the perfume that Naruto liked and checked to make sure she straightened the room up before she left. She hated to leave a mess, especially in their house. She felt a surge of happiness as she thought about that, then gave the room and herself another "once over".

As she turned to leave she realized she hadn't kissed her boyfriend yet, and she smiled at that…she had always hoped she could say those words. Looking in the mirror she frowned as she thought about their recent activity. _Maybe I should have brushed my teeth instead of chewing the gum…it didn't taste that good and I could have spent a little more time with Naru-kun._

Grabbing her purse she went to the bathroom but before she opened the door she heard him and she struggled to come to grips with the sounds she was hearing.

He was sobbing.

_No…that can't be right. Not Naruto-kun_. She opened the door quietly and her worst fears were confirmed…he was sobbing.

Oh no…did he think?

She quietly stepped in and closed the door.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I'm sorry I made you hate me."

Hinata's heart cracked when she heard his confession. _Oh Naru-kun…I could never hate you._

"I know you deserve better than me…better than the container of a demon. I wish I could be better, I wish I could be different for you."

Hinata felt her tears begin to spill from her eyes as she heard the sobs rack his body and she knew just how much he loved her even though he had not said it. If thinking she hated him caused him this much pain then he must love her with all his being!

"I guess what everyone said about me was true, you're better off without me…without this loser."

Hinata couldn't take it anymore and she rushed forward and pulled the curtain back but gasped at what she saw.

Naruto lay on his side in the tub, pale as death. She reached up and turned the water off and tried to turn him over. "Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun, please answer me!"

His lips barely moved and his eyes did not focus on her.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I'm sorry I made you hate me.

I know you deserve better than me…better than the container of a demon. I wish I could be better, I wish I could be different for you.

I guess what everyone said about me was true, you're better off without me…without this loser."

Over and over again he repeated the same words. It was like a recording you couldn't turn off, no matter how much you wanted to.

Hinata's tears began to fall uncontrollably as she tapped his cheek. "Naruto-kun…please, snap out of it…please I don't want to live without you!"

But he kept repeating the same three sentences again and again like a broken record and his eyes would not blink.

Hinata panicked as she tried to lift him from the tub, and when he slipped from her arms for the third time she cried out in fear and pain. "NOOOO!"

Seconds later a frightened Ino and Sakura burst into the bathroom to see Hinata struggling with Naruto. "Please, help me get him to the bed!!"

The two rushed in and got their arms under him, and helped Hinata carry him to the bed in the master bedroom. Pleas from Ino and Sakura about what happened remained unanswered until she covered him with a blanket. "I don't know…I heard him crying in the bathroom and I found him like this!"

Sakura looked at his eyes then formed a few hand signs and laid her hand on his forehead. She had also undergone medic training under Lady Tsunade, and immediately noticed his eyes were glassy, and his pupils would not change shape. After a few seconds Sakura gasped loud enough to startle both Hinata and Ino, then looked at them with hopelessness on her face. "He…his mind is blocked…it's like there is a wall there and I can't reach him."

Hinata had her hand to her mouth and began sobbing herself. "Please…there has to be something you can do!" Hinata had learned all about healing physical trauma…but she had little to no experience in matters involving repairing the mind.

Sakura started crying and shrugged her shoulders. "If I cannot reach him then I cannot bring him out. His consciousness, it just isn't there! It's like he's in a coma, or he's turned his mind…off or something."

Hinata thought furiously for a few moments through her tears then nodded as she thought giving away a secret was better then watching her man die. "If you could contact something in him…could you bring him out?"

Sakura looked at her and blinked. "Something? What are you talking about Hinata?"

Hinata frowned then wiped her eyes gruffly before continuing. "What I tell you stays between us three. Swear it!"

Sakura blinked and Ino looked confused but both nodded. Hinata looked so serious neither would dare to argue with her. "I swear." "Me too Hinata."

Hinata touched the seal on Naruto's stomach through the sheet then looked at both of them. Ino and Sakura were the two biggest gossips in the entire village, but she had no choice, she had to trust them. "He is not babbling incoherently…he is the container of a demon. Naruto has the Kyubi no kitsune inside of him."

Ino looked confused but Sakura's eyes bulged as she understood. "But…no one talks about that. The hokage's law…how do you know that it's true?"

Hinata shook her head. "That isn't important now…what is important is that we save Naruto!"

Sakura shook her head. "I have never done this before…we should get one of the mental medics, or the hokage at least."

Hinata grabbed Sakura's arm and shook her head. "There is no time! You know that once someone has sunk into this state it is only a matter of time before their body fails. I did not learn a whole lot of the mental aspect of healing from Lady Tsunade, but I remember that much when she and I talked about it!""

Sakura nodded and her shoulders slumped. "You're right…but I need help. This is going to take an immense amount of chakra…so I need all of us to do it."

Ino nodded as she stepped forward, innuendo and humor gone, she was all business as she formed some hand signs. "It is a good thing my mother taught me the chakra bridge before she retired."

After a few seconds Ino finished the last seal and a spike of power could be felt. "Elemental Jutsu: Chakra bridge!"

Hinata came over and placed her hand on Ino's arm and Ino placed her hand on Sakura's Ino regulated the flow of chakra until it was balanced between the three, and Sakura was receiving a steady flow. "All set, go ahead Sakura." Ino stated flatly. Sakura nodded and formed a complicated hand sign then slowly lowered her hand until it rested on the seal on Naruto's belly. All three girls gasped and or stiffened as the jutsu took hold, then silence filled the room.

The house was eerily quiet once again as the clock on the dresser silently ticked away, as if to say time was running out.

O

They stood in a dark area…almost like a cave but the walls were red in areas. As they looked around two blood red eyes opened in front of them and the nine tailed fox came within their field of vision. Sakura almost wet herself, and Ino's mouth wouldn't close, but even in her fear, Hinata stood tall in the face of this new challenge. Her life meant nothing without Naruto, so she would not back down or be afraid.

Its voice was guttural and all three women shuddered as it settled on it's haunches in front of them. It seemed to survey all three women, its tails waving lazily behind him.

"**Hello darling, delicious ladies…I am Fana, better known as the Kyubi No Kitsune, and I know why you are here, and what you want. I can give it to you...but why should I help you to further torment my son?"**

O

Next Episode: The truth revealed, shame of a village…


	18. Chapter 18

What is Love?

Chapter 18

All three women gasped as what the demon said to them began to sink in. Hinata took a step forward but was unsure what to think. "Father? You are Naruto's father? That doesn't make sense!"

Fana smiled as he watched her then nodded slowly.

"**Yes. I am his father...but not as you might think. Perish the thought, I would be a laughing stock in the underworld…no I am not his father in the biological sense…but a part of his father is part of my consciousness."**

Sakura stepped forward and stood next to Hinata. "Why? How is that possible?"

"**Naruto's father sealed me inside of him when he was just a baby. Namikaze Minato did what was necessary for two very important reasons. One, I would have destroyed your village. I was unleashed by the man that hated the leaf village more then anything…Orochimaru. He found where I slumbered, awoke me, then compelled me to attack the village. It is not something I am proud of…but I had no choice. I...underestimated his power and he captured my will with a jutsu that I have never seen before. To be honest…I find humans only of passing interest…so I would really have no reason to destroy you…but I digress. I have the essence and part of the personality of Naruto's father because the jutsu he used to bind me to Naruto also killed him. I was so impressed with this one human's bravery and sacrifice that I took as much of him into myself as I could catch so that he would not be lost to eternity. The rest of the first part is not meant for most of you and I will leave that as it is for the time being."**

Sakura frowned as she looked at Hinata and they both came to the same conclusion at the same time. "You were trapped by the fourth hokage...so that would make the fourth hokage Naruto's father!" Fana smiled as he looked down at them.

**"That is correct."**

Ino waved off the comment, not really caring who Naruto's father was or wasn't. Sure the fourth Hokage was a great man when he was alive, but he wasn't alive anymore, and as far as she knew he wasn't coming back anytime soon so why should she care about Naruto's lineage? Ino stepped up and stood on the other side of Hinata. "You said there were two reasons?"

Fana nodded.

"**Yes I did. The second reason was because Naruto has a destiny to become more then he currently is. He will unite beings to help him where none have a reason to, he will inspire trust in those that have no reason to trust him, and he may become the savior of this world."**

All three women gasped again as they took this in. They looked at each other but only Sakura was able to find her voice. "Of our world? How is that possible?

Naruto is a much better warrior then when he was younger, and he has matured a lot…but he does not fit the profile of an epic hero…especially not now.

Even if his father was the fourth hokage, Naruto is nothing like him...he barely qualifies as a ninja."

Hinata looked at Sakura with a pained expression, as Fana blinked at her then yawned purposely showing all of his teeth, the smallest of which was longer then Sakura was tall.

"**There are still many things he must do before he can become what this world needs. And your attitude proves you do not know him…you only know what you have seen and what you think is truth. And yet like all of your kind you judge him upon appearances. Perhaps I should show you what you refuse to see...perhaps it is time you experienced the truth."**

Sakura blinked and definitely did not like the sound of this. Looking around quickly she realized there was no place for her to run to. "W..what truth?"

Fana seemed to think to himself then nodded as he crossed his two front paws together.

"**The truth that is and was his life…****Yes…I think I shall. I told him I thought you needed to be taught a lesson, I guess now is as good a time as any I suppose. Oh, try not to go mad from the experience, there is still more we need to discuss."**

Fana's eyes flashed and Sakura gasped as her eyelids began to flutter uncontrollably. Her arms were rigid at her sides and she stood ram rod straight. This state only lasted a few seconds and then she was on the ground on her side, vomiting.

Ino and Hinata both dropped to the ground and tried to help her.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Ino's hand grasped Sakura's arm, but Sakura pushed them both away, then shakily climbed to her feet and glared at the fox.

"You could have told me." Sakura growled between bouts of retching. As she would glare up at the demon fox, he seemed to smile down at her in great amusement.

After a time Fana laughed then shook his head.

"**You humans are all alike. You deny the truth right in front of you because it is harder to accept then the lies you constantly tell each other. You took enjoyment in insulting and hitting him…comparing him to everything that you thought was low and beneath your lofty notice. If you had taken the time to follow your mentors teaching, "Beneath the beneath", you would have seen more then the offal you constantly fed my son. Besides which...you wouldn't have believed a word I said if I hadn't given it to you this way."**

Sakura glared but nodded slowly. "Yes…you're right…I wouldn't have believed you." She frowned as tears started to pour from her eyes and her voice shook. "Is it accurate? All of his life? Is what you showed me the truth?"

Fana sighed then nodded.

"**Yes. It is most of his young life…you could not have handled all of it without being emotionally scarred, so I spoon fed you most of what you need to know without overloading you. Sadly, even now there are those who would want nothing more then to see him die just…because. I would weep, but my kind cannot do that. The part of me that is his father prays that I am never able to go revisit on them what they did to him. Most of the guilty still live within your village."**

Ino came closer to Sakura as well as Hinata, both with questioning looks on their faces and Sakura took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I am so stupid...mega stupid! Naruto didn't lie about what happened at the valley of the end. I always thought he…stretched the truth a bit because I could not believe that my…that Sasuke could have changed so much. He really did try and kill him. Not once, but almost three times. If not for the fox, Naruto would be dead, and his childhood…we look at Naruto and wonder how he can be so upbeat, so impulsive, so happy…we call him an idiot and moron because he was always so cheerful…but he isn't. He does it because he has to. If he let himself dwell on the thoughts that plague him, he would go insane…or kill himself."

Hinata choked and Ino looked blankly at Sakura. "What do you mean? What does he have to be so sad about?"

Sakura glared with such vehemence at Ino that it made her cringe and take a step backward. "How many birthdays have you spent alone healing bruises that people gave you for no reason or no reason that you could understand?

How many holidays did you have eating out of garbage cans because no one would feed you or cared if you ate or not?

How many times did you come home to find your house vandalized, your possessions destroyed, and you having to struggle to make enough money to replace what you need, but only being paid a fraction of what other ninja got for the same missions?"

Ino blinked but did not have anything that she could really say to that...while her family wasn't rich, she had never suffered and if she ever really needed something that her parents couldn't afford or she just had to have…well Sasuke wasn't the only person who had fans following him.

Sakura gritted her teeth and practically spat out what she was thinking.

"His father consulted with all the village elders to stop the Kyubi, and it was agreed that Naruto would be honored as a hero…that he would be respected and cared for the rest of his life for the burden he carried.

They said he would never want for anything, and he would be treated better then the highest noble!" Sakura hung her head and clenched her fist as the tears fell freely from her eyes.

"They lied. They reneged as soon as his father was gone.

Naruto was put into an orphanage, where he was beaten practically every day, sometimes by people who didn't even work there. All because of what he carried inside of him. This continued until he ran away from the orphanage around the age of five I think. But from there the abuse only continued.

He was stoned, beaten, by other children reviled by the adults, sometimes spat upon and completely uncared for.

The only part of the deal that was honored was they kept him alive.

If they let him die prematurely, the demon would have been released and the village would have been destroyed…or so they thought."

Ino frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But that makes no sense. Why not just lock him up in a room somewhere? That way he would still be alive and he would never have become a ninja."

Sakura chuckled, but it sounded bitter, hollow. "He could have easily died of neglect if that were to happen...and then the demon would be loosed.

But the seal was set so that if he died of his own hand, or once they fused and became one, then they would both be gone. So they came up with a plan to treat him as badly as possible...this way he would want to die.

On top of that, no one knew how to recreate the seal that his father used to trap Fana. So they couldn't take a chance on him dying prematurely.

So they had to keep him alive until the demon was bound to him. But it backfired...despite all the abuse...Naruto never gave up. Something gave him strength, something kept him going."

Ino frowned as if she still didn't understand, and Hinata cried openly. _Oh my poor Naruto-kun…I knew your life had been bad, but I had no idea it was this bad…_

"**You are not finished...Tell them the rest."**

Sakura nodded then took a deep breath again and continued.

"The worst thing in this was the jealousy of certain individual council members. It was planned that his father's identity would remain hidden. A conspiracy was formed, and those that would conform were spared, those that did not..."

She trailed off and Hinata looked horrified, Ino nodded, but did not look impressed. "But why? What purpose would it serve to make him believe he was an orphan?"

**"If he never knew his fathers identity, the shame of the council would never come forth. Some on the council were jealous of the fourth hokage's power. Few could match his ferocity in combat or his skills. When he died, his secrets went with him. Members of the council raided his estate but did not find any of his manuals or his writings on jutsus or stances. When the council discovered that he had hidden his knowledge else where, they burned down his house and destroyed almost every record of him. If they couldn't have it, then no one would. In this manner, no one would repeat what he had done."**

Ino frowned looking quite bored. "And what was that?"

Fana turned toward her and licked his lips.

**"Peace, prosperity, and cooperation between the hidden villages…all of the hidden villages. But there are things that must be fixed first before that can be accomplished again."**

Sakura reached up and wiped her eyes. "But we are not completely guilt free in this…except you Hinata. I always thought you were strange because you liked him and was always standing up for him. I understand now why you did. You saw in him what all of us refused to see." Sakura shook her head. "We all abused him in a way…we all helped in destroying him little by little."

Ino blinked as she looked from Hinata to Fana, and back to Sakura. "How? I never did anything to Naruto. I could have cared less about him."

Fana smiled as he held up a paw and examined the claws there.

"**Oh no? Shall I show you too?"**

Ino, remembering what Sakura went through, shook her head quickly and tried to back away. "No…stay out of my head!!"

Fana laughed and suddenly Ino was trembling and shaking. She tried to fight back, her father was one of the best mind control nin that the village ever had and he had trained her…sadly for her, even if she had her fathers ability, she would have still failed. Fana was like a hurricane in her mind, and there was nowhere for her to hide from him.

Again, those on the outside only saw the brief seizure like reaction. For anyone that experienced it, it was much worse. Ino hit the ground and was on the retching violently, and trembling. After a few moments and the attention of Hinata, Ino looked up. A whimper escaped her before she looked into his eyes. "You bastard! I didn't deserve that!"

Fana's smile became bigger as he put his paw down with a stomp that shook the dream ground they stood on.

"**Didn't you? It astounds me that you humans can look at another's misfortune, then so callously follow the "crowd" because it is the popular thing to do. You were content to talk about him like he mattered little to no one and was beneath you and your notice. It was quite humorous to watch the stupid orphan fail so often, wasn't it?"**

Ino looked down and frowned. "I didn't know he could hear me." She said in a low weak voice, but even as she said it she blushed. Even she realized how pathetic the excuse sounded.

"**But it was worse than that wasn't it? Come now...there is more. It is your turn to talk dear Ino…hurry, I may develop a taste for human flesh if you do not."**

Ino nodded as she stood to her feet again and Sakura helped her remain upright. She looked over at Hinata and smiled weakly. "Sakura is right. You were the only one who didn't tease him, the only one who didn't hurt him in any way. You didn't listen to the things that others said about him.

We all thought he was useless...he had horrible balance, he couldn't summon chakra properly...but it wasn't his fault. He failed so often because the Kyubi's chakra was always at war with his.

He had bad balance because his chakra and the demon's caused a disturbance in his inner ear. So to us he just seemed really inept.

The two would not become compatible until he hit puberty…but when Orochimaru saw that Naruto was becoming more and more like the fox, he placed an incomplete seal on Naruto to stop the change, so Naruto could never quite control his chakra or the fox's until Master Jiraiya removed Orochimaru's seal."

Fana nodded as Ino burst into tears and Sakura held her until she regained her composure. Hinata didn't know what all to say to either of them, but in her mind she had no pity for either Ino or Sakura. In a way, she believed they got what they deserved.

After a few seconds Ino got her composure back and continued under Fana's baleful stare. "All the while he kept his head up…trying to achieve a dream that we all told him he would never reach…teasing him, beating him down verbally because we didn't understand him. Some of us physically beat him...and of course he acted differently than all of us…we were raised with a father and mother in most cases…But Naruto never knew his mother or father, no one even tried to raise him…but everyone wanted to destroy him…or at least watch him fail.

So he had to learn everything he knows about social interaction from watching others. He isn't stupid, or retarded...he's incomplete!"

Sakura nodded as she and Ino turned to Hinata but Hinata stood tall, and proud despite the tears that flowed down her cheeks. "No…that is where you are wrong. I never thought of him as "incomplete". Naruto-kun has always been his own person and acted in his own way. Despite the fact that he is different then everyone else, I have always loved him for those differences...and I always will. In my opinion, he is the only complete one in the village, Perhaps the rest of you should take a lesson from him."

The great fox nodded in approval. Despite all she has endured Hinata had hit the nail on the head.

Fana turned and looked at Hinata and his smile disappeared and she stood ready to receive his judgment...she only wished she could see her Naru-kuns smiling face again.

"**And you child…you will have to explain to him why he is almost dead because of you. You do know that you are his inspiration…deep in his heart he latched on to you long ago...**

Hinata blinked as Fana gently probed her mind and pulled forth a recent memory. Another one that she had forgotten. As the memory of Naruto standing before her almost knocked her from her feet, she smiled.

He shook his head with a cocky grin on his face and looked at her. "You know…you're kind of weird…but I think I like you're kind of weird." He then turned and ran off with a wave to her, and though her face felt very hot, she was comforted by that feeling.

She stood before Fana again and was surprised she had forgotten that memory. It was after she had recovered enough from the beating Neji gave her in the Chunin exams and just as he was leaving to retrieve Sasuke.

"**He loves you child, but he did not realize it until recently. I will not torment you with his life…you are already too much like him and have experienced almost all he has in different ways. The two of you are bound by suffering, but it is my hope that you will heal each other."**

Hinata stood trembling until Fana nudged her gently with his paw and she suddenly clung to it sobbing. Despite her earlier fear, this being was not what it had been portrayed as in the stories she heard about it. So when she grabbed his paw and clung to it, she was unafraid because to fear the great Myobu would akin to fearing Naruto, and that she would not, could not do. Fana watched as she cried, a surprisingly compassionate look on his face as her tears were wetting his fur.

**"You are the only one that can reach him. He has closed his mind to me as well. You are all that matters to him. I will send you to where he is, but you must put the pieces together...and I would prefer if you do not tell him what you have learned about me...he is not ready for that knowledge."**

Hinata nodded as she straightened then stepped back from him, wiping her eyes. "I won't tell him...but he has to know someday...he needs his father." Fana smiled down at her almost…gently.

"**You are correct of course. In time, he will know in time. There is much he has to learn still, about you, about himself...he is a fool…but he is our fool is he not?"**

Hinata nodded as she looked up at the fox. "I don't want to lose him…he is everything that I have always wanted in my life…everything I have missed."

Fana laid his head down on his paws and briefly, carefully, licked her, effectively covering her in saliva, and although she blinked, she didn't seem to mind. Fana then pointed all nine of his tails to a portal that appeared in the cave wall.

"**You have my blessing. Now go…and bring back my son...Oh and be careful. This doorway is special. You may find yourself in situations where your decisions will affect everything. Use your best judgment."**

Hinata looked back at Ino and Sakura, huddled together still weeping and shivering and nodded to them. "I will bring him back." She turned and with her head held high walked through the portal in search of her man.

O

Next Episode: You will never be alone, I will make it better.


	19. Chapter 19

What is Love?

Chapter 19

Hinata looked around but did not understand where she was. There were stairs everywhere. Going up, going down…all over the room she was in. She saw no rhyme or reason to the layout so she could not figure out where to start looking for him.

Hinata turned to go back out to ask Fana a question…but the doorway was gone. She took a deep breath then sighed quietly. "Looks like I'm on my own."

Hinata walked for what seemed like hours…but she knew it couldn't have been. If that were the case then Naruto would have died, and her, Ino, and Sakura would all be unconscious or dead too.

She had already walked up and down many of these stairs but could not see Naruto…or anyone else for that matter.

Her Byakugan wasn't able to pick up any changes in the area or any signs of Chakra or life. She wracked her brain as she looked in every direction.

Maybe I can't do this...maybe Naruto is better off without me...

She felt a moment of sorrow and hopelessness grip her heart, but his smile and beautiful eyes came to her and she found new strength.

Hinata gritted her teeth then screamed until her throat hurt! _No...I will not give up, he needs me, and he would never give up on me!!_

With new determination she looked around again and took a deep breath...and an idea came to her.

Wait…maybe that was the problem…she was looking, and right now this place was pure chaos to the eyes.

If this is Naruto's brain…then of course it would be like this because right now he was in emotional turmoil, so there would be no direction to anything.

Hinata closed her eyes and concentrated on her surroundings, straining her other senses to find what her eyes had missed.

Soon she heard a baby crying…it was the most pitiful and heart wrenching sound she had ever heard. She had heard babies cry before, but this sounded terribly wrong, and she was very afraid of what she would find.

She walked swiftly in the direction of the cry and eventually bumped into a cradle next to a table. She opened her eyes and looked down into the cradle and saw what could only have been Naruto as a baby. His hair, what little there was of it, was a bright yellow, and even now his eyes were a brilliant blue.

She could see his mouth was dry, and he had not been changed. It was entirely possible he had not been fed for hours. His poor voice sounded hoarse, and it was like his eyes pleaded to her. It made her angry to think that someone would do this to a baby, but first she would take care of him. She quickly changed him, making sure there was nothing else wrong with him, before wrapping him in a blanket and cradling the now bundled baby to her chest. As soon as she took him in her arms, he stopped crying and his eyes watched her.

Holding him in her arms she looked around the room until she spied an icebox. She found a bottle in the ice box, and she shook it up well then tested the formula. It was cold, of course, but at this time it was better then nothing at all.

As soon as she put the nipple in his mouth he began to devour its contents, proving to her that she was correct, no one had fed him, that or it was his famous appetite manifesting itself for the first time! She let him eat until he had eaten his fill, then she burped him and laid him back in the cradle. He cooed at her and she played with his fingers and smiled at him until he yawned, and his little eyes began to close.

When she knew he was asleep she left the room, and searched the building until she found two matrons laughing and talking to each other. Striding over she growled at both of them. "What the hell are you two doing? There is a baby starving upstairs and you sit here laughing like a couple of moonstruck schoolgirls?"

The one looked at her and frowned. "And who are you? You do not tell me what to do! You do not even belong here Hyuga!" The other matron sniffed and stuck her nose up in the air. Using the gentle fist seemed so appealing right now, but Hinata looked around quickly and spied what she wanted, then immediately snatched it up and glared at the two.

"Your names please…the Hokage will want to know who to fire and send to the labor camps."

The two blinked in shock and frowned. "What…I don't understand."

Hinata pointed towards the steps. "That baby…is to be kept fed and cared for at all times. If it dies…the Kyubi will be released again…didn't anyone tell you fools that?"

The one looked shocked but the other blinked then shook her head. It seemed that neither of the maids knew anything of the baby's captive. "We were just told that no one cared what happened to the baby." Hinata took a step towards the woman, her eyes flashed angrily, and her Byakugan activated on its own, further scaring the two. "So it doesn't matter? You only care for the ones that others care about?" Both women shook their heads, but the damage had been done, and despite her anger, and the tremors she felt inside of herself, she let it go. "I will be sending people to check on the baby's status, and the Hokage himself may be coming around to make sure there are no blunders…but if anything happens to him, I will make sure you two personally are punished for it, if we survive!"

Both nodded quickly then hurried to check on Naruto.

Hinata waited until they were gone then leaned against a pillar and let out the breath she was holding, letting the notepad and pencil drop to the floor.

She wasn't sure if she could pull it off…but she somehow did! The lie was not quite a lie, but not quite the truth, but she was at least able to make sure he would be fed and cared for in some small way. After a few steadying breaths she stood straight and looked around, as the orphanage faded. To be honest, she could see no real difference, but she felt she had made progress.

Closing her eyes again, she let her other senses reach out.

At first all she heard was a slight whisper…like the wind blowing through a breezeway…but then she heard the sound of a child crying this time and immediately turned in that direction and let her ears lead her there.

As she got closer she could hear other voices too and she knew that when she finally opened her eyes she was not going to like what she saw.

"He's just a little punk, why would anyone be afraid of him." The sound of a boot striking flesh made Hinata move faster as the child cried out again.

Hinata got to where she felt like she was right on top of them then opened her eyes.

A group of seven teenagers stood around a small boy dressed in rags. The boy had yellow hair that was dirty and unkempt, and his face though smeared with dirt and fresh blood had very distinctive whisker marks on it.

The boy was crying and was curled up around the bully's leg that had just kicked him and would not let go despite the older boy's curses.

The little blonde one, despite his tears, leaned down and bit the bully on the calf hard enough to break the skin and cause the boy to scream and begin raining punches down on him.

Despite the damage the blond did not stop biting. Even after the bully had closed one of his eyes, and he was crying and bleeding profusely the boy stared defiantly at the jerk standing over him. "Man…let's really teach him a lesson!"

Four of the boys took out sticks and rocks and Hinata charged in swinging for all she was worth!

The first boy fell like a pole axed steer. The second fell to his back and did not move again as Hinata, without realizing it, assumed the new stance that Naruto taught her and began dealing out long awaited justice!

The rage she felt knowing these bastards would beat on a defenseless child for no reason other then something they didn't understand was too much for her and she felt something inside her snap!

The scorpion style was designed to be used in a three prong attack. Both hands acted as the pincers, while either leg became the scorpion's sting. Normally the style was too limited as it was mainly used for offense.

Combined with the gentle fist technique however, the attack was devastating! Hinata was not aware of the power it could produce, but whenever she struck, hand, hand, kick, she would take an opponent out.

Using the knowledge of chakra points and the speed of the gentle fist, combined with the power of the scorpion stance she was able in three blows to close the three main chakra points in the body and shut the opponent down!

The final bully turned and looked at her and she gasped in horror!

She knew this man…he ran the dojo in her families court! Her father appointed him!

She stopped and saw the look of fear on his face as he saw his friends lying in various states of pain. He did the only sensible option left to a coward. He turned and ran.

Hinata let him go, still shaken by the realization of who he was.

A moan of pain made her turn and she knelt by the boy as he slowly crawled to her. Seeing his suffering, she pulled him into her lap and cradled him like the child he was.

She tried not to, but she couldn't help it. She wept as he whimpered in pain. The one thing she could never do was watch people suffer, so how much worse must it be to watch the one she loved more then life suffer? She cleared her throat, and held him close to her, providing what comfort she could.

"Shhh little one...it is just pain, and pain cannot kill you, it will only hurt for a time, and when that time is done, it will have made you stronger. I promise."

After a while of her just holding him, he looked up at her and smiled. "Someday…I'm going to be hokage. When I am, will you be my wife?"

She nodded and stroked his head. "Yes…I will marry you Naruto-kun…and never give up on that dream. You WILL be hokage, and I will be by your side when it happens, not after!" Hinata gave Naruto the V for victory sign and whispered fiercely to him, "Believe it!"

Slowly as she knelt there the little boy disappeared, but a huge smile was on his face before he finally winked out. Hinata climbed to her feet, wiping her eyes then looking around. She noticed a small amount of the area looked different, and then it came to her. A few of the staircases were gone. So there was progress being made…but a strange, greasy feeling made her look down at her hands and she blinked. There was still blood on them...what could this mean?

She shook her head as she wiped her hands off on her pants. Delicately she wiped the tears from her eyes one last time, and closed them again. Off in the distance she heard it again, only this time there were people laughing…what sounded like children.

She began walking quickly to where she found him. He appeared to be seven or eight now.

He threw a kunai at a target but it bounced against the target, and all the children in the vicinity laughed and called him names. "What a goof…he can't even throw a kunai properly!"

Another boy looking very much like Kiba pointed at him and shouted to everyone around.

"Everyone look at the future hokage…what, do you plan on boring your enemies to death?"

Hinata walked up and stamped her foot. "That's enough! All of you get to your classes now!"

The kids looked at the adult and awed and made faces but the obvious voice of authority made them turn and leave the area as Hinata scowled at them. She didn't like when they made fun of Naruto-kun when she was smaller, now that she had confidence she wouldn't let them abuse him if she could help it!

One blond girl moved the slowest and mumbled under her breath, "He's just a stupid orphan. It's not like anyone cares what happens to him. What's the big deal?" Hinata watched her walk away then gave a slight humph. "I care…and that is enough."

Naruto looked at her then smiled with just his lips and tried to throw the kunai again. Again it bounced off the target and he moaned as a few tears leaked past his eyes in frustration.

Hinata walked over and picked up the kunai. "Wait…you are not doing it correctly. You are dropping your wrist to much so the knife is not getting the proper amount of rotation so it is not striking the target point first. Take the Kunai in your hand."

Naruto did and looked at her. She stood behind him then guided his hand so that he could feel the proper movement for throwing a spinning blade.

As he threw it, the kunai actually hit the target and stuck. It was a little off center, but it would have been a severe wound if not a killing shot on a real person. Naruto smiled more and it made Hinata feel warm inside.

"Now when it comes time to learn to throw it straight hand, do not put your entire arm into it…it is best just to flick your wrist and bring the power from your elbow and down into your forearm…do you understand?"

Naruto nodded and he smiled at her again, this time showing his teeth, and she understood why he hadn't said anything. His jaw had been wired shut. She traced the line along his chin with her eyes and could see where the break was. It would heal nicely and with jutsu treatment it could be strengthened again so he would not have a "glass jaw". That would be a huge detriment to a ninja.

She sniffled and almost cried but stiffened her jaw and smiled at him. "Now you practice...remember, you have to be hokage someday!" she said with only a slight tremor to her voice.

He nodded and gave her a "V for victory" gesture. The one he always used, and it made her smile.

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a familiar post, and hiding behind it was a dark haired girl who blushed a lot as she watched her crush practice…silently cheering him on for his small victories.

Naruto turned to the target again and threw and the Kunai thunked into it before he and his secret admirer faded and a few more stairs disappeared. At the rate that the stairs where going she estimated three more encounters before she would find the real Naruto.

Hinata closed her eyes and heard a voice that struck her cold. "Byakugan! Eight trigrams, sixty four palms!"

She turned and practically ran in that direction until she opened her eyes and saw what she feared the most. Hiashi was standing over Naruto, and again he was badly beaten but struggling to stand.

"Demon thing! I do not care if you were showing her the entrance to the eternal gardens, you will never go near my daughter again!"

Hinata stood and waited in the shadows as her father spat upon Naruto then turned and walked off followed by a few of the retainers that still worked around the family mansion. She did not recognize the rest.

Hinata slowly approached him and touched his shoulder. "Wh..why did he attack you?"

Naruto struggled to sit up but she could see with her Byakugan that her father had sealed many of his chakra points and he was having a hard time breathing.

Using what she learned from lady Tsunade, she applied pressure to the accu-points on his back and shoulders and he began to breathe easier as the chakra points began to flow again. "I saw…his youngest daughter…in town…she was crying…because she had gotten lost."

"She shouldn't have been allowed to wander alone. She doesn't know the village or even where her house was."

Hinata gasped as she remembered that incident.

Hanabi was supposed to be in the yard playing and one of the house maids was supposed to be watching her. The maid had come into the house and said a wild haired blond boy had come in and taken Hanabi.

"So…you did not take her?" She already knew the answer, but she had to ask anyway.

Naruto shook his head. "No…I found her crying near my favorite ramen stand and I asked her what was wrong and she told me she was lost.

I recognized the crest of the Hyuga family so I asked where the family estate was and got directions. When I got there I was grabbed by some guards and they took me out behind these buildings and they all took turns beating me until the family head got there.

I tried to tell him what happened…but he was only interested in beating me too."

Hinata felt herself get angrier with each encounter. _It's true…no one ever gave him any respect!_

Hinata leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for taking Hanabi home. I will see that you are rewarded in the future."

Naruto looked towards her and smiled.

Not long after the smile, he disappeared and a few more stairs disappeared with him.

Turning around Hinata saw a target and lying at her feet were three kunai. She picked one up and looked at it before picking up the other two.

Hinata thought she recognized the area and she threw a kunai at the target and smiled as the kunai bounced off the target.

"No, no, no. You're doing it wrong." Hinata turned to see Naruto perched on a fence post shaking his head. He stood straight then leapt and landed next to her.

"You don't need to drop your wrist so much when you throw it. Here…try it like this." Naruto took the knife from her then slowly showed her how to throw it. "Now you try." Hinata turned and threw the knife at the target and it landed dead center of the target.

"There you go! Keep practicing like that and you will be a great ninja…you just wait and see!"

Hinata smiled at him then bowed slightly. "Th-Thank you Naruto-k-kun." she said in almost a whisper, looking at her feet.

He grinned at her and scratched the back of his head. "Hey do I know you? You look familiar to me."

Hinata smiled and blushed as she played with her index finger tips. She really did not feel shy around him like this anymore, but she felt this was important. "I-I have seen y-you in class. You are Uzimachi N-Naruto. I am H-Hyuga Hinata."

Naruto grinned and scratched his head again. "Well, I figured that, I have seen you in class before...but there's something about you that seems really familiar to me." He reached up and touched his cheek, but wasn't sure why.

He faded as all the others did and she stood there, ready for anything, until she heard a shower running.

Hinata turned pale then slowly turned around to see the bathtub…and she was back again at that horrible moment. "No…not again, please…"

She could hear him mumbling from in the tub and she slowly walked over and pulled back the curtain to find him lying in the tub in the same position she found him in originally.

"Naruto…please come back. I love you…I have always loved you. I could never hate you!" Tears came unbidden to her eyes and she knelt next to the tub.

"I..I cannot live without you Naruto-kun! Please don't leave me alone! I..didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I.." She struck the tubs edge with her hands.

"This is going to sound so stupid…my breath was stinky…I didn't want to offend you with my bad breath. I went to chew some gum while I changed my clothes and I was coming back to the bathroom to give you a kiss and tell you I love you but you were already upset…I could have told you, I SHOULD have told you, but in my pride and foolishness I forgot how much I meant to you...I know I broke your heart but please…don't leave me. I don't want to be without you Naru-kun…please..."

Hinata lowered her head to the edge of the tub and sobbed. She could feel loneliness already crushing her beneath its cruel heel and she did not think she could take being alone again, especially not living without the one who meant the most to her.

"Please...don't leave me alone..."

She knew how he felt and if only he would come back she would make sure he never felt lonely again!

She didn't know how long she laid there crying, but a hand gently stroked her hair and when she looked up, his blue eyes smiled at her.

O

O

Next Episode: Revelations, past and future, and Not without you.


	20. Chapter 20

What is Love?

Chapter 20

Hinata blinked as his hand caressed her cheek, before Naruto climbed out of the tub to stand before her.

She jumped to her feet and went to hug him but he held up his hand, stopping her in her tracks, then pointed to the last staircase before turning away and disappearing.

Hinata looked up the stairs but despite the fear she felt boiling inside of her, took a deep breath and prepared herself for the worst.

At the top of the stairs were two chairs and a horizon that seemed to go on forever. The sky constantly changed color, and there was no life out there as far as she could see. Naruto sat in one of the chairs and stared off into space. Whether watching the sky or not was unclear to her, but she knew this was the one she was searching for, this was he Naruto.

Hinata walked over and sat in the empty chair next to his. She quietly waited for him to make the next move.

Naruto didn't look at her but a tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek. "So now you know."

Hinata nodded as she watched his face…the urge to take him in her arms and never let him go was almost too much for her…but she resisted knowing he had to tell her something.

Naruto shook his head slightly as he angrily wiped the tear away. "I…have always tried to be the strong one…keep a good attitude. But it hasn't always been easy."

Naruto looked at her and a fierceness took over his face for a moment. "I'm not trying to get sympathy. I have fought all of my life because I had no choice, but I will not be weak, I will not crumble because of my past."

He blinked as he said the word past and his hand shot up and touched his cheek. "You were there! Every time when I almost gave up...you were there."

Hinata smiled nodding at him. "And you were there for me when I almost gave up." Naruto grinned for the first time and it gave her heart hope. "Hey that's right, but...that isn't possible."

Hinata frowned as she considered his words. "Fana said there was something special about the jutsu he used to send me to you..." Hinata shrugged because she didn't have the answers, and a scared, helpless look crept into his eyes as his thoughts seemed to shift gears.

"I would crumble without you. I realize now that you have become the focus of my life. I still have my dream to become hokage, and I will be hokage someday…but it would be a wasted dream if I could not share it with you Hina-chan."

Hinata trembled as she heard his words. "I would like to be there, to share your dream by your side. But you have to be strong and remember," Hinata gripped his hand in hers and kissed them softly.

"I will never leave you! I love you...and nothing will take that feeling away from me! If you asked me to, I would walk through the fires of hell with you! You have been my inspiration and my strength...you have believed in me when no one else would.

You gave me the things I needed to be strong! You gave me hope, and inspiration! You showed me when we were young that there was a white knight out there waiting to save me, or fight to be my champion, and no one else had ever done for me the things you did!

Everything has been the truth. I love you from the bottom of my soul, and I too would be lost without you."

Naruto blinked and the emotion made his eyes water and his chin quiver a little. "You really mean that don't you Hina-Chan." It was a statement. He saw in her eyes and he had been with her long enough now to know that she would not lie to him.

Hinata nodded as she rubbed his hand against her cheek. From things as trivial as the lollipop, to him giving her the encouragement that no one else would, lead up to this moment, and she would no longer shy from it. "I have a dream too Naru-kun…one that I feared for the longest time and didn't think I would have the strength to admit out loud…and never to the man who mattered the most to me.

But I am not afraid anymore, and I will not lose this chance to finally tell you what I have carried in my heart since I first met you."

Hinata looked down and a few tears dropped from her eyes before she looked at him and determination was visible on her face. "I want to be your wife."

O

O

Fana lay on the floor as the two girls sat and watched him, not entirely trusting that he wasn't going to eat them…or Buddha forbid show them more images of someone else's life! Sakura didn't think she could take that again! If that were to happen she thought she would prefer someone to just reach into her head and pluck out her brain.

Ino was much of the same mind. She was still a bit haughty, but seeing, feeling what Naruto had gone through in his youth as a child was almost too much for her! She never thought about Naruto, especially in any way that would be considered friendly. And while she did not see her and Naruto becoming best friends, she would definitely remember that he was a human being, and had feelings and emotions as well.

Startling both girls out of their reveries, Fana suddenly sat up and growled, but his tails were wagging.

Sakura looked at him and hoped it was good news. "What is it? What's wrong? Are they ok?"

Fana turned to her and blinked in surprise. Perhaps he had forgotten about them after all.

"**She has found him…and they are fine. They will be here soon."**

The great myobu's voice held a hint of emotion that neither could identify, but at the time, neither cared. For once, Naruto was important in both of their minds!

Sakura and Ino smiled and hugged each other. "Thank Kami!" They both started laughing as they jumped around holding onto each other like little kids playing. Even the normally stoic Ino had tears of joy in her eyes.

Fana looked down upon them and shook his head. _**They are a lot like kits…perhaps humans deserve a chance to evolve as we did. I will have to think on this some more.**_

Gathering his serious face again, Fana stomped a paw on the floor causing the area to shake again.

"**Cease your celebration. There is something very serious I must discuss with you before they return."**

The two stopped jumping and looked at the demon, worry creeping into their minds as he stared down at them.

"**You must not let him know what you know. His mate knowing is one thing…but if you tell anyone it may alter the course that he is already on…and his feet must not stray from the path of his destiny."**

Sakura blinked and Ino looked confused and spoke up immediately. "But…wouldn't the knowledge make him more determined, stronger?"

Fana shook his head then looked down at them again.

"**That is not clear. The path is strewn with many obstacles but his determination keeps him steady…but if he were to learn that he is destined to do anything I have told you, the pressure could be too much for him and may break him. I do not want to take the chance of that happening. My son must remain firm, for the good of everything."**

Sakura nodded slowly as she thought about it then looked at Ino and nodded. "I hate to admit it but I think he's right. In the psychology course I took it explained how pressure could make a person retreat from reality, or do something that goes completely against their character. Lady Tsunade even told me a few instances where previous patients of hers dropped into self induced coma's because they couldn't handle the stress of a situation that had occurred in their life." At Ino's confused look Fana spoke up.

"**I will give you a hypothetical situation, see if you can understand why it would rip your mind to pieces.** **If you knew that some action you took in the future would cause ten children to die, but would save the lives of one hundred people…would you do it?"**

Ino opened her mouth to answer then closed it, then opened it again, but closed it immediately.

"**You see…that is not something that can easily be answered and may cause more harm then good on either end of the spectrum. This is what Naruto will face in his future…many times. If he makes a decision based on what he knows, there could be disastrous results."**

Fana held up a paw to forestall the question he saw coming.

"**I know because I have seen parts of the future of this planet. While I am not a precog, I have been shown events by others. This knowledge was a burden to me at first, because I could have prevented my capture…but if I had, the world would have been very different, and very short lived. I knew it would happen and how, I just did not know when."**

Fana had hoped that these two would be as dim as they acted, but Sakura blinked again and her face became like stone and she pointed an accusing finger at Fana, and he sighed inwardly as she yelled at him.

"You knew!!"

Ino looked at Sakura and Fana only nodded, a look of almost sadness on his face. Sakura looked at Ino and practically shrieked. "He knew what would happen to Naruto…he knew and did nothing to prevent it!"

Ino's eyes bugged out as she looked at the fox again, a new sickening understanding gripped her as she shook her head. "How? How could you have let these things…the beatings, the curses, the mistreatment…how could you have let him suffer like that?"

Fana nodded slowly, but did not look any happier as he tried to explain to them what had happened and why he remained inactive in Naruto's childhood.

"**For the most part, there was nothing I could do. Naruto's mind was undeveloped, so there was no way I could communicate with him…and even if I could, I would not have. Perhaps my interference would have made a difference in his life, perhaps it wouldn't. But I know things that make me doing what I want unfathomable. You do not understand because you only see the surface. Even if you looked beneath the beneath you still would not understand the why or the how of what has transpired.**

"**Yes…I knew…and I lived through it as well…every kick, every punch, every cruel word. What he endured, so did I. But I did what I had to do to ensure the future for more generations to come. Like his father I took the sacrifice for the greater good. You have no idea of what it cost me to accept this fate, nor will I share that knowledge with you. Revile me if you will, hate me if you must, but I would gladly go through it again to save this world, and you must not interfere." **

Fana's face got a darker cast to it and his eyes glowed ominously as he glared down at the two young women, and they felt as if a cold wind suddenly blew through the cave as the Myobu's intent washed over them.

**"If I must, I will kill you to keep you silent! Your two lives will not make that much of a difference in the grand scheme of things, so I suggest you consider what is more important to you, your lives, or this one secret…and I warn you both, while you may think I cannot reach you in the outside world…think again. You have no idea what I am capable of, or what I will do to keep this the way it should be!"**

Ino and Sakura blinked then both slowly nodded, Ino being the first to answer since she didn't want to piss the Kyubi off any further. "I will keep the secret."

Sakura looked miserable but agreed easily enough. "I will too. It will only cause Naruto heartache…and he has already had enough of that for one lifetime."

Fana frowned slightly then nodded before lying back down, laying his head on his paws. _**If only you knew...but be glad you do not.**_

As his head came down to rest a portal appeared behind him and Hinata stepped through holding Naruto's hand and they walked over to them.

"I thought you wouldn't make it back!" Ino was glad to see them and she ran up and hugged Naruto who blinked and blushed slightly. Why was she hugging him suddenly? Hinata frowned at Ino, but made no move to stop her, but clenched Naruto's hand tighter as she pulled him to her side. Naruto didn't have time to respond to this new surge of possessiveness before Sakura began tapping her foot at them.

Naruto worried a bit as they approached her, but Sakura grinned as they came up to her and she wagged a finger at Naruto relieving his worry, "Don't you ever do that aga..." but her words trailed off as she sagged against Hinata. In turn Hinata and Ino also sagged and Naruto had to help them all to the floor. "Hina-chan? Sakura?" Turning to the great fox he cried out, "What's wrong with them?"

Fana looked up then shrugged, eyes barely open, he looked as if he were just waking up.

"**I suppose they have exhausted their chakra. They need to return to their bodies I suppose."**

Naruto blinked then lost his temper as usual...at least he was back to normal. "Then send us back you jerk! I don't want them to be hurt because of me!"

Fana picked his head up and looked at him again. It seems the fox had settled back down to nap when Naruto yelled at him again.

"**Oh very well…maybe then I can finish my nap."**

Fana slapped a paw on the floor and all four were gone from his sight in a flash and puff of smoke. He smiled as he lay his head down again. _I hope they will keep their promise. I will have to trust them…I should have at least eaten the blond girl, Ino…she did look tasty._

_O_

_O_

Naruto sat up in bed and looked around the room. At first he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He slowly turned his legs out until they bumped something soft. As he looked at the floor to see what it was he noticed his foot resting on Ino's ample backside and wondered how he got himself in such situations. However, as he pulled his foot away from her he noticed Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were passed out on the floor next to the bed, so no one was witness to his foot misbehaving as it seemed. Filled with relief that no one would be bashing his head in, Naruto slowly stood up and tried to wake them but remembered what Fana had said, then with a glance further down at his body, he also remembered he was naked!

Quietly Naruto tiptoed over to the dresser and took out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and quickly put them on before attempting to wake anyone again. After a few failed attempts, He considered their state of exhaustion and decided it best to move the women to a bed so they could at least recover comfortably. He smirked as he decided who to move first. It would have really sucked to have Sakura wake up and him carrying her to a bedroom while he was completely in the buff. _Yeah…that would be really bad. _He thought as a vision of his head collapsing briefly graced his mind. _Good thing she is out._

He started with Ino as he picked her up and carried her unceremoniously into the bedroom directly across from his and laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. Without saying a word, Naruto walked over and out of the room, and quietly shut the door.

He then went back and picked up Sakura and with the same preamble carried her into the other room directly next to the bathroom and laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. Neither girl had stirred at all, which actually made Naruto much happier. _Less headaches that way and no awkward explanations need be made. _He thought to himself as he shut the door and headed back to get Hinata.

On returning to the bedroom he very gently picked up Hinata bridal style, and with much reverence laid her on the bed and covered her with the comforter. She really did look like a cute angel as she laid there and slept. With a smile Naruto bent down and kissed her forehead before turning and leaving the bedroom. He looked from one direction to the other as he tried to decide what he would do. With a slight nod he turned and went down to the kitchen landing to check the time.

The clock said one pm…so he had not been out that long. He took a deep breath and sighed before going back upstairs. He looked in on Hinata again to be on the safe side. _Yep…still sleeping._ Before he turned and walked into the bathroom, the only thought on his mind was finishing his shower.

O

O

After a few hours, Hinata slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in their bed,, and she had the comforter pulled up to her chin. Her head began to pound, so she closed her eyes until they adjusted again and it didn't feel so bad. In a few moments she slowly opened them again, and tried looking around the room.

Not seeing Naruto in bed with her or hovering over her she panicked and got out of bed too quickly. The blood rushed to her head and almost instantly she hit the floor while everything swam around her. Almost immediately she heard feet running towards her and then his familiar sent reached her nose. "Naru-kun." She said weakly as he cradled her in his arms and put her back in the bed.

"Rest hina-chan…you exhausted your chakra and you need to regain it…we have a mission in the morning remember. I don't think Granny will be too happy with us if we have to cancel our first mission together."

Hinata shook her head and held his hand with a strength that surprised and impressed him considering her weakened state. "Not…without…you."

Naruto smiled then nodded, before he lay down on the bed next to her and covered them both with the comforter. "Ino and Sakura are asleep in the other rooms. Eventually we should all eat something…especially you three to regain your energy." At first he was going to thank her, but a warning from Fana made him change his mind. It would cheapen the sacrifice she was willing to make to help him, and he didn't want to do that. For once, Naruto understood the lesson without it having to be broken down into pieces big enough for him to understand.

Hinata nodded then realized she was still in her clothes. The dress she had on was dry clean only, and it was notorious for accumulating wrinkles. "Naru-kun…please help me undress…I do not want to wrinkle my clothes."

Naruto blushed a little then nodded and helped her stand. Hinata could barely move her arms, but she was able to untie the dress from the back and Naruto pulled down the zipper and helped her step out of it and laid it on a chair as Hinata got back in bed.

Hinata was adamant though, which made Naruto smile as she refused to close her eyes until he was in bed with her and she was able to wrap her arms and legs around him. "I love you Naru-kun."

Naruto leaned over and kissed her lips. "Hina-chan...there's something that's been bothering me, and to be honest, I don't want to wait anymore either. I've been trying to deny it for a long time but I won't do that anymore…it isn't fair to you. I want to say...what I am trying to say is…" But she was already asleep as her light snore interrupted him. Even though he missed his chance this time, he smiled. _I guess it can wait until later. She deserves the rest._

He leaned over and stroked her cheek as he watched her breathe softly. _My future wife._

Fana smiled as he watched his container gently stroke the cheek of the one who loved him.

"**So much like kits…"** he thought to himself.

O

Next Episode: Granny panties???


	21. Chapter 21

What is Love?

Chapter 21

Naruto woke up to a soft sensation on his neck something between a tickle, and something he couldn't really describe, but he liked it just the same.

It actually felt really good so he smiled and sighed. He thought he could lay like that forever, but he knew that he had to wake up eventually. Much to his displeasure.

Naruto sighed again then blinked his eyes open to be greeted by hair so black it had a blue sheen to it. Naruto smiled at the raven colored head then kissed it lightly as the women the head belonged to sighed happily.

When she noticed he was awake she giggled at him then kissed his neck again. "Good morning. Naru-kun."

Hinata was still wrapped around him, sort of like a snake or a vine…and her grasp was that he was surprised he didn't wake up earlier from the feeling in his extremities disappearing.

There was no telling how long she had been awake, and he figured she would be sleeping still…but her eyes were open and she was softly kissing his neck. Well, he at least knew what the feeling was.

Naruto looked over at the clock and blinked before he looked at his most precious ones face again. "It's a little late for morning…seven pm…well it is actually a lot late for morning."

Hinata kissed his neck again then shrugged with a mischievous grin. Her fondness for the man she held had done the impossible…it had grown even more. She thought that she could never love like this, but the truth was once he admitted feelings for her, a floodgate of returned love came rushing in, and that was all it took to capture her. Mind, body, and soul. And in the near future she was going to prove it to him. "Maybe…but it is always a good time to wake up with you. Naruto-kun."

Naruto laughed as he wagged a finger at her as his heart swelled at her grin and the beauty of her lavender eyes. Once again he wondered how he could have been so blind to her in the past. "But you didn't wake up with me…you woke me up."

Hinata thought about it, and then stuck her tongue out at him.

Naruto laughed then turned and grasped her hips with his hands, causing her to moan in surprise, but blush lightly as she waited to see what he would do. Naruto had other ideas though as his hands suddenly darted up to her waist and started tickling her!

She laughed and tried to squirm away from him but since she was already mostly wrapped around him she couldn't get far.

She was laughing hysterically and begging him. Cries of "Oh no" and "Not fair Naruto-kun" rushed from her between gales of laughter…but from the look on his face he had no intention to stop. He had every intention to tickle her until…well…he wasn't really sure.

He had heard of people laughing so hard they peed themselves…but he didn't want to take it that far…that would be really embarrassing for both of them, and it would soil a brand new mattress!

Naruto decided he would tickle her until she seriously asked for him to stop…or until she cried out a bodily need. He hoped she would tell him is she had to pee…

Hinata tried to tickle Naruto back, but she could see from his expression he was fighting it, and he was obviously better at it then she was darn it. Running quickly out of ideas…Hinata had a flash of inspiration.

Hinata reached down and did the only thing she could, that she knew for a fact that would make him stop!

Naruto had a huge grin on his face but lost it immediately and he stopped tickling her with a deep groan as her hand closed around a very sensitive part of his anatomy that was asleep until that moment.

After a few seconds of her soft attentions he opened his eyes to look at his girlfriend and smiled at her before leaning up and kissing her on the lips. They kissed softly…just a peck at a time, before their tongues and lips got a mind of their own and turned it more passionate. Neither knew how long they did this, but when they pulled away from each other Naruto was breathless, and Hinata was panting. "You know…you don't play fair Hina-chan."

She laughed with a light blush and moved her hand a little making him moan again. "I don't hear you complaining Naruto-kun. She said sweetly to him while her hand worked a magic that Naruto never knew he was missing until recently."

Hinata moaned herself and closed her eyes when his hand slid down the back of her panties and gave her backside a little squeeze. When she had gained a little of her control back, she looked at him and raised an eyebrow at him. He just smirked then shrugged back at her. "Hey…all's fair in love and war."

She rolled over on top of him and laughed. "Agreed…but I do not think you would consider this war."

Naruto only laughed and smiled happily. In this position he could hold more of her backside without having to stretch or strain. "Well if this was war, I am sure more people would go to it happily."

She leaned down and nipped his ear then blushed hard with a giggle. "I know I would if I was fighting you Naru-kun!" They shared a private thought through each others eyes, then Hinata moaned as his other hand cupped her bottom also and he began to softly massage. "Ooooh Naru-kun…I love the way your hands feel on my bare skin!"

Naruto rubbed her backside with both hands in response to her confession and Hinata ground her hips down against him, sighing as the pleasure intensified and the passion started building to a crescendo inside of both of them until…

"What's going on?" A sleepy voice said from the bedroom doorway.

Naruto rolled his eyes and quickly pulled the comforter up and over both of them as they turned and looked.

Naruto gulped rather loudly, and his eyes bugged out. Hinata could only gasp and cover her mouth with one hand as they saw a mostly naked Ino, standing in the doorway rubbing her eyes and wearing nothing but a pair of red panties.

Naruto blinked with his mouth hanging open and Hinata immediately covered his eyes. "Ino! Please put some clothes on!"

Ino frowned as she looked at her…her expression still held a very sleepy look and Hinata realized she may not remember yet where she is or what happened. Ino looked down at herself and shrugged. "I always sleep like this."

Hinata let out an exasperated sound as Naruto strained to try and see through her hand, for once wishing he had the byakugan. "Be that as it may, Naruto-kun has not seen you naked before and I don't want him to see you like that again! Please cover yourself!"

Ino, looking bewildered, but nodded and walked out into the hallway again wondering why Hinata and Naruto were in her dream...

Hinata uncovered Naruto's eyes and glared daggers at him.

Naruto blinked at her and did his best to look innocent. "What? I didn't do anything!"

Hinata sat up eliciting a moan from Naruto as her position caused a new flare of pleasure to race through him. "I assume you put Sakura and Ino to bed too didn't you?"

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Yeah…so?" A little dense at first…naked Ino and him rushed back and forth in his mind until the two thoughts slammed together like a head on collision at 100 mph and he immediately saw where this was going and tried to forestall what was coming. "Now wait a minute…"

Hinata poked him in the chest and moved her face closer to his...a curious expression with something else he couldn't identify lying underneath it. "How did you put them to bed buster? Is my Naru-kun taking after his sensei after all?" She asked with a serious expression.

Naruto frowned because he had never seen this side of Hinata before and the reference to the pervy sage almost hurt his feelings. As he was about to say something he saw the gleam in her eye and he realized she was teasing him. With a shake of her head she smiled at him. "Silly fox…I trust you…I know you didn't do anything...but you can't blame me for being jealous when she shows up in our bedroom dressed like THAT."

Naruto grinned as he pinched her backside and she cried out. "Are you sure? I mean I mean you don't have to be jealous sweety…I undressed you too."

Realizing he was teasing her, Hinata raised her eyebrows and put a shocked look on her face at him then flexed a certain set of muscles causing his face to twist and a strange sound to come out of him.

Hinata put her hand to her mouth then leaned forward again. "Did I hurt you Naru-kun?"

Naruto shook his head than grinned at her. "Nope…but if you did that a dozen more times I wouldn't mind."

Hinata leaned down and bit him on the shoulder before she laughed. "It wasn't supposed to feel good…although now that I know it does I will definitely remember it."

"What are you guys doing?" Ino had come back into the room, and as Hinata and Naruto both turned to look at her they both just sighed. Ino had on her bra now…which was also red, but still no other clothing.

Naruto chuckled as he voluntarily closed his eyes and Hinata looked back at Ino. "Are you ok?" Ino nodded as she scratched her belly then yawned. "Yeah…just really sleepy and hungry. When does the party start?"

Hinata blinked and mouthed the word, "Party?" Then thought to herself, _Could she be dreaming?_

Naruto shook his head, his hands still in an awkward place for Hinata so she couldn't get out of the bed. She reached down to pull his hands out but he resisted. She turned and bulged her eyes at him in mock anger. "NA-RU-TO...!" she hissed at him, but the look was lost on him as his eyes were shut, and he grinned a little as he squeezed both buttocks eliciting a groan from her.

Naruto smiled at her looking like a complete innocent, or at least trying very hard to look like one. "What…I'm just laying here."

Hinata blew her breath out and bonked her head on his chest in exasperation before she turned to look at Ino again. "Go get dressed…all the way Ino, and we will get something to eat." Ino nodded. "And then we'll start the party?"

Hinata nodded quickly as Naruto pinched her bottom again. "Yes we'll start the party. Now go put your clothes on." Ino smiled before turning and wobbled out of the bedroom again.

As soon as she was gone Hinata turned and smacked Naruto lightly on the shoulder. "Ow!" He cried out in mock pain. "That would've hurt if I wasn't so manly!"

Hinata stuck her tongue out again. "That is what you get for pinching my bottom while Ino was there. Shame on you Naruto-kun for trying to embarrass me." Hinata wasn't really angry, but he didn't need to know that. _Let him stew for a while._ she thought as she threw the comforter back and climbed off of him. But Naruto was not going to let Hinata walk away angrily. HE would pull her in for a kiss at least. But as he reached out and snagged the waistband of her panties. trying to slow her down he miscalculated.

You see, Naruto was never good at physics…or a lot of other things, and he had misread how fast she was moving, so when he hooked his finger in the waistband of her panties and pulled, instead of slowing her down, they came down off of her hips to mid thigh!

She stood in shock for a second then quickly pulled them back up before turning around again and glaring at her boyfriend.

Fana howled appreciatively.

"**OWOOOOO! There's a full moon out tonight!!…I bet you're in for it now though. Should I call the medical corps?"**

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? SHUT UP YOU!!"

Fana chuckled but closed his eyes again.

Hinata stomped over to the bed, index finger pointing at him, a deep flush on her face, and she sputtered a few times but no words came out. Nothing intelligible at least.

Naruto for some reason was feeling especially naughty…in this instance he understood why Jiraiya acted this way. First it was fun…and Naruto loved fun. But second and just as important…seeing Hinata with her panties bellow her bottom, stretched taught, and the position her legs were in, kind of awkward yet still balanced, made his erection throb painfully! But with a quiet promise he only intended to be this way with one woman. This woman.

As Hinata still sputtered at him, he began remembering an old nursery rhyme from when he was a child. Naruto leapt to his feet and stood in the middle of the bed, pointing at Hinata. "I see London, I see France…"

Hinata blushed and ran off with a cry of indignation to the closet sealing herself in it. She really didn't mind, and he had seen her completely naked and more already…but she wanted to play the "pouty little girl" for a while. Two could have as much fun if not more then one!

Naruto laughed then walked over to it and tried to open it but was confused when he found it locked. He scratched his head as he tried the handle again. Yep…locked. _Now who would put a lock inside of a closet? _He thought as he remembered discovering that the first time he had moved in, but forgot it until just now. _Maybe I'll remove it later._

In the meantime, he had a girlfriend to get out of there first. "Hina-chan…" He called softly to her.

Naruto could hear the pout in her voice as she answered him. "No."

He wanted to laugh because she sounded so cute but he knew he should restrain himself. Well that and Fana growling at him without looking up from his position.

Naruto tried again. "Please come out Hina-chan?"

Hinata grinned on the other side of the door. She was having more fun with Naruto in these past few weeks then she had in her entire life! But she didn't unlock the door. "Nuh uh…not gonna do it."

He leaned closer to the door and spoke even more softly. "What will make you come out Hina-chan?"

Hinata paused as if thinking. "Well...if you apologize..."

Naruto tapped the door lightly with three fingers a small look of impatience on his face, but in a voice that was sugary it would put a diabetic in a coma he tried. "I'm sorry Hina-chan, my sweetie, cutie, love puppy, honey kitty!"

Hinata covered her mouth with both hands and tried desperately to stifle a giggle. It took an enormous amount of effort, but he was able to just stifle it. After she regained some of her composure she answered back. "Well...you didn't apologize for pulling down my panties!"

Naruto was getting into the game and grinned as he crossed his fingers. "I'm sorry Hina-chan. I promise I won't pull your panties down again."

The following screech shocked him to the bone "You won't what??" Naruto spun towards the door and groaned. He should have realized sooner, if Ino was awake…the banshee probably wasn't far behind! "You fucking perv!!" she screamed as he backed away from the closet door.

Sakura stood there looking exhausted, but very much awake as she started to roll up her sleeve and make a fist.

"Oh crap…now Sakura…don't go getting the wrong idea…again…"

Sakura stopped for a second and raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you pull down Hinata's panties??"

Naruto never one to lie to his friends blinked but nodded. "Well yeah but…"

Sakura shook her head as she started stalking him again. "Then the only idea I'm going to get is the one I'm going to pound into your perverted skull!"

Sakura took a step towards him and he assumed the tortoise stance…he didn't want to, but Sakura never did pull her punches and never felt sorry until she discovered she was wrong. And by that time it was usually way to late to make a difference, or she found some other reason to keep her previous opinion.

Hinata chose that moment to step out of the closet. "No Sakura…we were only playing. Please don't hit my Naruto-kun!"

Sakura stopped and looked at Hinata who was wearing only her panties and bra and blushed deeply, but then she noticed Naruto was only wearing his boxer shorts and she eeped as she turned around. "I better go downstairs while you guys get dressed."

Hinata looked down at herself and Naruto looked at himself and they both began giggling like children as they realized they were still in their underwear. Passion forgotten, they mutually agreed to get dressed.

Naruto gave Hinata her dress and pulled on his favorite orange pants and a Stone Cold Steve Austin shirt that said "Fock Fear" on the back and had his trademark blazing skull on the front of it.

It didn't take long, but as they were finishing up Sakura came back in but knocked on the door before looking in. She had a bewildered look on her face. "What is it Sakura?" She looks like she saw a ghost Naruto thought.

She pointed out towards the hallway and stammered. "Why is Ino lying in bed in just her panties?"

Hinata blinked as she looked at Naruto. "Didn't she have her bra on a little while ago?"

The confused to indignant look on Sakura's face made Naruto want to crawl under the bed and hide as Sakura asked, "Who put us in bed?" Hinata looked at Naruto but he turned away.

Naruto walked over and fell face first on the bed and groaned. "It's going to be a long night."

O

O

They all sat and chatted quietly as they ate ramen and drank assorted beverages. Ino looked better as she got a little food in her system. She was a little embarrassed as she realized she was almost completely bare in front of Naruto, but she got over it quickly with a shrug as she explained what happened. "Well I always sleep like that…it is the most comfortable especially after a hot bath. I always wake up refreshed…but I thought I was dreaming, especially when I saw you and Naruto in bed in your underwear. I mean why would I be in your bedroom with you too like that? I mean even though I have heard things…I think three is still a crowd…or is it?"

Ino raised an eyebrow at the two of them, but they only had eyes for each other.

Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled, a slight blush under her eyes. "Well it is good to know that my boyfriend isn't perverted." _Except when it comes to me. _She thought as she completely ignored Ino's innuendo.

Hinata blushed and giggled a little but only Naruto noticed and squeezed her leg under the table.

Sakura mumbled a little too loudly as she sipped her tea. "When he isn't pulling peoples' panties down."

Naruto blushed but took another mouthful of his ramen and said nothing.

Ino looked confused and looked from Naruto to Hinata and to Sakura. "What did I miss? Was it something fun?"

Sakura shrugged. "No…just Naruto being a perv."

Naruto looked at Hinata who looked a little worried but he winked at her as Ino raised a questioning eyebrow. "Oh don't be jealous Sakura…I'd pull yours down except I wouldn't want to get my hand dirty."

Sakura did a spit take and jumped to her feet and pointed at Naruto. "What? What does that mean??"

Naruto shrugged as he ate some more ramen. Ino giggled and Hinata blushed and mouthed his name and shook her head slightly.

Sakura blinked then looked at everyone then sat down again mumbling to herself. "I will not lose my temper…I will not lose my temper."

Naruto chuckled around a mouthful of ramen then mumbled something else, but the only person that heard it was Hinata and she blushed so hard Sakura just** had** to know what he said.

"Damn it…what did you say? At least be man enough to say it out loud!"

Naruto looked at her and his eyes twinkled as he said with a straight face, "I said you probably wear granny panties anyway."

Sakura turned beet red and her finger shook as she pointed it at Naruto. "That…that is none of your business!!"

Naruto shrugged and nodded. "You're right. I mean your panties are probably white, made of cotton, and two sizes to big…oh wait…that is what granny panties look like isn't it?"

Ino laughed so hard she almost fell off her chair and Hinata blushed so badly she turned away but Naruto could distinctly see her shoulders shaking. Sakura's blush was deeper then Hinata's and she closed her mouth and sat down.

After a few minutes Sakura frowned and spoke rather quietly. "Naruto…I know I have teased you a lot…and I haven't always been fair to you, but I never thought you would sneak a peek at my panties while I was sleeping."

Naruto's mouth fell open as Hinata finally lost it and Ino did fall off of her chair. The laughter from the two made Sakura and him blush deeply and Sakura's index fingertips came together in a very uncharacteristic gesture.

Naruto finally closed his mouth and shook his head at Sakura. "I'm sorry Sakura…but I tricked you. I didn't look at your panties; I was teasing because I never thought you would wear…" At the deeper look of embarrassment on Sakura's face Naruto stopped. "Well…I guess it sucks when you are on the receiving end huh?"

Sakura looked at her friends then giggled nervously. "Well…I guess it is time for me to stop being so cheap and buy some new ones."

Ino grinned as she pat Sakura on her head. "Come with me later...I'll help you pick some out that Naruto will never guess!"

Sakura groaned. "Great, If you pick them out I'll be wearing licorice flavored thongs!"

They all laughed as Naruto got up and tossed some money from his toad on the table and they left the ramen stand.

O

Next Episode: Secrets revealed, danger on the horizon…


	22. Chapter 22

What is Love?

Chapter 22

As Naruto and Hinata walked back to their house, (Hinata still squealed and got all bubbly when she thought about it) Sakura and Ino took another route to give the "love birds" some alone time as they put it and to buy Sakura some new panties.

He chuckled as he thought about it, he never thought she would wear such plain panties...but it did fit her bland personality. He didn't really want to think mean like that towards Sakura…but most of the time she didn't give him much of an option. Maybe someday she would stop being so judgmental and actually tried to do more to know people. But Sakura had always been that way since Emo boy ran off with the Heb-teme.

Naruto rubbed his right chest as he thought about it and where the last chidori went then shrugged. The thought that Sasuke would do that with so little thought hurt him more then the chidori itself did…but most wouldn't understand that unless they actually went through it or something similar. Still…he hoped one day Sakura would break free from the mold Sasuke had pushed her in.

The past few days came back to Naruto…and as they did he remembered the fun, and of course he remembered the passion…and he could hardly wait for both to commence.

But as he ruminated Naruto thought the first thing he would do when they got home would be to LOCK THE FRONT DOOR!

Fana snickered a bit as the thought went racing past him then nodded.

"**That would be very wise on your part pup. So far we have had three failed attempts for mating. I am betting there will be at least three more before the two of you finally complete the act."**

Naruto grumbled but refused to let the fox bait him further then that. If it happened then it happened. If it didn't then he would be patient until the time that they did finally do IT. What was more important was that Hinata and Naruto stayed in love, and stayed together. _I never thought I would be thinking like this...hell I never thought I would have someone to love me either. I always thought Sakura would come around and see things my way...or at least meet me halfway…_

He looked over at Hinata as she walked with him hand in hand and he grinned happily and he realized what a special life he had now. _I'm glad she didn't_. _If Sakura had come around, I wouldn't be as happy as I am now…and for that I will always be thankful._

Well…he always wanted and wished for something like this…and now he had it!

"Well, now. Naruto I didn't expect to see you wandering town this late in the evening a day before your mission but I can see why and I fully understand."

Naruto and Hinata turned as one and there stood Jiraiya and Tsunade of all people. Jiraiya was actually wearing a suit and looked pretty good cleaned up and Tsunade was wearing a kimono with a pattern of cherry blossoms.

"Grandma Tsunade? Pervy sage? What are you two doing out… together? Both dressed nicely?" Naruto looked over at Hinata who shrugged to him. Turning back he raised both eyebrows at them. "Is this a date?"

The shock of seeing the two of them out together wearing regular people clothes was almost to much for his poor mind and he felt like his brain was about to fly away like the proverbial cuckoo. In fact…he could almost hear it he thought…and then he realized it was Fana messing with him again. "Keep it up cat breath…I'll come over there and kick you right in the nuts!"

Fana only laughed as he gave a bored yawn. "You couldn't kick that high elephant boy. You have too much center of gravity to pull you down."

Naruto blinked then frowned as he thought about it. After a few seconds he mentally threw rocks at Fana who seemed to dodge them without moving. "Ero-kitsune! It isn't that big!" Naruto stopped for a second when Fana didn't respond then looked down at his crotch before looking at Fana again. "Is it?" In response, Fana nudged him out of the dreamscape in time for Tsunade walk up to him.

Tsunade laughed lightly then pinched Naruto's cheek. "Knock it off gaki, we just decided to have dinner together…catching up on old times. We did know each other long before you came into the picture you know." She smiled at Hinata as she turned and looked at her. "Hinata that is a beautiful dress you have on. It flatters your figure very well."

Hinata giggled slightly and blushed as she gripped Naruto's hand tighter. "Thank you Lady Tsunade."

"Yeah Hinata…you look great in that dress. Say...has Naruto told you that I am doing some research on OW!!" Jiraiya practically howled.

Tsunade had reached over and pinched his arm and still had a hold of the skin under the sleeve it seemed. There would be no overtly flirting with this kunoichi!

"I mean it is nice to see the two of you enjoying each others company! What a lovely couple they make don't they?"

Tsunade casually tucked his arm in with hers but the ice hadn't left her stare as they stood there with her looking at him askance. "Yes…a very lovely couple, and we do not do research on people that are already attached do we Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya winced as her hand tightened on his arm, and he began to bob his head up and down rapidly. "Of course…not at all…no research for them…not at all…no way…ow."

Naruto noticed a bruise on Jiraiya's cheek but before he could say anything about it Tsunade glared at him and his mouth closed immediately. Her beating on Jiraiya was one thing, Naruto definitely did not want to be on the receiving end of one of Tsunade's beatings…for sure!

They all stood there and stared at each other for a time before Tsunade elbowed Jiraiya and he blinked as she waggled her eyebrows at him, then jerked her head in Naruto's direction. After a few seconds he got it and spoke up. "Oh yeah…that reminds me."

Jiraiya reached around his back and un-strapped the scroll he was carrying and handed it to Naruto. Immediately Naruto noticed this wasn't the one Jiraiya always carried. "What's this?"

Jiraiya smiled a bit then shrugged. "A scroll dummy…I was sure you would know what a scroll looked like by now." When Naruto frowned, and Tsunade elbowed him in the stomach, Jiraiya stopped teasing and elaborated. "Well I figured you would need one eventually…carrying all of those manuals you acquired on our journey, plus writing any notes or information down so you do not forget it would be easier with this. I picked it out in the colors you like so I hope you get much use out of it."

Naruto looked at the huge scroll, a grin the size of his head made him want to scream out!  
"Wow this is great! Thanks Per…I mean Jiraiya-sensai!"

Jiraiya blinked then looked almost as if he would blush then shook it off. "No problem kid. Just make sure you remember all I have taught you and continue to learn…you can never stop learning. Remember, a lot of us have faith in you!"

Naruto nodded as he opened the capped end and found a quill and an ink well already inside and grinned. Looking further in he found another item that he pulled out and examined curiously. It appeared to be a seal, but it was old and rather well worn. Opening the covered end he looked at it and was a little confused. The seal was the image of a foxes head with the Uzimaki coil superimposed over it.

Naruto looked to Tsunade and Jiraiya with a question and they both sucked in air then sighed deeply. "It is time we shared a few truths with you Naruto, and please try and understand that we did not keep these things secret to be mean to you, but to protect you from the outside."

Naruto didn't understand what she was talking about, and in fact looked very confused as Tsunade led them over to a bench and they all sat.

Tsunade smoothed the front of her kimono then sighed and looked up at Naruto. He could see sorrow in her eyes and on her face. Even Jiraiya looked…worried? He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was afraid he wasn't going to like it. "What I am going to tell you will not be easy, in fact I have been agonizing over this moment for some time now."

Naruto gripped Hinata's hand and looked in her eyes and smiled before turning to the hokage again. "I have my Hime with me…there is nothing you can tell me that will hurt me."

Hinata flushed in pleasure and kissed his cheak in response. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at each other with a slight smile on both parts for the cuteness of the situation before Tsunade turned back to Naruto.

Thinking of no easy way to say it, she blurted out what was prevalent in her mind. "That is the seal of your family."

Naruto blinked and looked at it again but after a few minutes he looked up at them even more confused then before, and the question on his face fought to come out but at first, he didn't know how to ask it.

"Wait…you know this seal…you say it's the seal of my family…but that means you know who my parents were?"

Hinata squeezed his hand tighter, lending her support without actually saying anything, which reassured Naruto immensely as he waited for Tsunade or Jiraiya to elaborate.

"Yes…we know. I don't think it is prudent to give you all of the details just yet…but we do know your parentage and I want you to know that soon I will tell you everything, but I must wait until after you and Hinata complete this mission so as not to jeopardize it's success. I promise you that I will tell you all that I know when you get back, or at the earliest opportunity"

Naruto mulled that over for a little while then looked at her and from the expression on his face she knew she was going to dislike what he was about to say. "Who was my father?"

Tsunade frowned and Jiraiya tried to get him to accept the situation and be patient, but the look in his eyes made them both stop and look at each other, and they both nodded at the same time before Tsunade turned back to him. "Your father…was a very important man to the leaf village...he had attained the highest position possible. He had honor, integrity, and he was one of the best ninjas seen in his generation."

Naruto just looked at her impassively, letting her words sink in until she finally blurted out. "Your father…was Namikaze, Minato…the fourth hokage."

There was a long silence as they sat there waiting for him to respond. Eventually he disengaged from Hinata who still looked shocked herself, and stood up and walked over to the railing surrounding the pond and looked out over it. Off in the distance the heads of the four great Hokages of the leaf village sat, staring impassively at the village, and Naruto tried to think of the reason why he had not noticed it before. The spiked hair, the piercing eyes, even the facial features were very similar to his own. How could he have been so blind?  
What Naruto didn't realize was that in a life where you are always down trodden, you miss the obvious because it is impossible to believe otherwise.

Hinata looked at the hokage but she just shrugged. She was in uncharted territory here, and she was actually afraid of the backlash from Naruto once the initial shock of his parentage wore off. Hinata stood and walked over to Naruto and put her hands on his shoulders rubbing lightly before she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Naru-kun…are you ok?"

Naruto's hands clenched so tight on the railing it creaked, causing Jiraiya and Tsunade to stand and walk towards him, just as he spun around and grabbed Hinata by the waist and lifted her in the air!

"YAHOO!!! My dad was the fourth hokage!!!"

Hinata peeped and grabbed his shoulders but grinned as she realized he was happy not angry. As he pulled her down to him she kissed him on the lips then threw back her head and laughed as he spun her around.

Jiraiya leaned over and whispered to Tsunade. "Did you expect this?"

Tsunade shook her head slightly. "I had no clue he would act like this."

Naruto was spinning around and around, and laughing, and shouting at the top of his lungs. Tsunade cleared her voice and Naruto slowly put Hinata on the ground, and she leaned against him with her arms around his waist.

"I am glad that you are happy with this news…I was worried that you would be upset or angry."

Naruto looked at her a bit confused. "Why would I be? I know finally who my father was, I have a piece of my heritage, and a beautiful woman who loves me!" After saying that he reached down and very carefully squeezed Hinata's rear where no one could see it, making her blush and bury her face in his shoulder with a whispered, "Bad boy."

Tsunade frowned a bit but then smiled. She had to admit, this was much better then the scenario she had originally envisioned. It was a blessing that Naruto didn't go on a murderous rampage, or worse leave the village for his heritage being kept from him…but since he stayed after all the abuse he suffered, she guessed she shouldn't have expected him to leave for good news. "Well I am glad that you are happy. Now…I think the two of you should go get some rest, you have an important mission tomorrow. Please, be careful, and come back to the village in one piece."

Hinata and Naruto grinned at each other but as they were about to walk off he turned to Tsunade with a slight frown. "Wait…my father was the fourth hokage, but his name was Namikaze…who is my mother? Is she still alive? Where is she?" Tsunade was about to answer when Jiraiya spoke up. "She was a shinobi from another village. A very good woman with a very strong temperament…much like her son. We can tell you more as soon as you return from your mission. It is better that way for the time being."

Naruto thought about it then nodded and waved to them as he and Hinata walked off, scroll firmly fixed to Naruto's back. He had lived this entire time with no knowledge of his heritage there was no point being impatient. He could wait a little longer.

Jiraiya snickered as Hinata reached down and pinched Naruto's rear as they walked past making him jump slightly.

"Hey Tsunade, did you see?" When she didn't respond Jiraiya looked towards her and frowned as he walked over to her. It seemed it was Tsunade's turn to stare off at the monument on the hokage mountain. Jiraiya did not like the look of trouble on her face and rubbed her shoulder lightly as he leaned closer to her. "What Tsunade? The boy is happy. Isn't that enough?"

The hokage frowned as she turned and looked at Jiraiya. "Yes…he is happy…now. But for how long before he wonders why his father sealed the kyubi inside of him…or that he sealed the very creature that killed his mother…inside of him?"

O

O

Naruto started to examine the scroll as he walked home with Hinata. She smiled as she looked at him and hugged him tighter. The smile on his face made her very happy, and she liked to see him happy.

Hinata wondered what was on Tsunade and Jiraiya's mind as she walked with him. They both seemed troubled by the knowledge they had, and definitely were not happy about telling him even though it was a necessary thing for his life. Hinata wondered if there was something important they weren't telling him…

As they walked he looked up and stared a little at a lingerie stores' display window. A pair of very sexy looking lace panties where in the front of the display and seemed to hold his attention before he turned with a blush and kept walking.

Hinata smiled as she looked back at the store and made a mental note of its location. She was sure there would be something in there that would suit her taste and make Naruto excited too.

She leaned over and kissed his neck and he grinned at her and stopped so he could sling his scroll over his back again. As soon as he had done that he grabbed her and gave her a big kiss which she accepted eagerly before being picked up and slung over his shoulder and he ran down the street carrying her while she giggled happily.

O

O

Kiba watched them as they walked and growled as Naruto picked her up and ran with her on his shoulder. All the while he watched them and muttered to himself until they were no longer within his line of sight.

The green eyed monster sat heavily on his shoulder as he watched from a distance…but thoughts of closing the distance and destroying such happiness as they had would not stop plaguing him. Finally…his person demons came out, causing him to speak aloud the thoughts that made him doubt his own sanity.

"I can't believe this...fucking bastard. He doesn't deserve a woman as good as Hinata." Kiba wobbled a little as he took an unsteady step forward. "Yeah...she'll come around...even if I have to show her myself...Sometimes all it takes is the right push…the right incentive…maybe I should do a lot more then grab her ass this time…"

Akamaru whined up at him and he looked down and nodded. "Yeah…he is a fucking loser…I don't know what she sees in him. I think what Hinata needs is a good dose of reality. Once she sees how truly pathetic he is…she'll come around. I know it…even if I have to show her how wrong she is the hard way…"

Akamaru had actually asked if they were going to eat soon. His stomach was rumbling badly because neither had eaten since early this morning…but Kiba could only hear his own demented thoughts as his imagination conjured images of him throwing Hinata to the floor, ripping her clothes off, and ravaging her until she screamed out her love for him.

"Yeah…that's the ticket. E ticket ride to paradise for Hinata, and a life of happiness for me."

His thoughts jumbled and bounced against each other before, with a crude laugh he got his body to cooperate with the booze induced haze. "C'mon Akamaru, time to be a home wrecker...hehehe."

Kiba stood there then took a healthy swig from the bottle he had with him, then started walking in the same direction that the couple had just went.

O

O

Thankfully for Hinata and Naruto, Neji watched as Kiba wobbled down the street and he wondered what Kiba was up to as he and Tenten sat at the coffee house. It couldn't be coincidence that he just happened to walk in the same direction that Hinata and Naruto went. Neji had not heard of Kiba's reaction or his trespass in the new Uzumaki house…but he knew from past experience that Kiba was both headstrong, and quite stupid in most situations, and in this situation Neji saw the bottle of alcohol in his left hand and knew immediately they had better make sure he wasn't up to no good.

With a frown he drank his coffee in one long gulp, and stood up, setting the cup back on the table. "I'm sorry Tenny…but I think we should go."

Tenten looked at him from around her coffee cup, then set it back on the counter top. "What's up Neji-sama? I thought we were going to go out and eat?"

Neji nodded. "It will have to be a late meal my dear…it seems there may be a little problem we will have to clear up."

At her blank look he leaned over and kissed her on the lips quickly. "Let's go…I will explain on the way, and hopefully it is nothing…but in case it isn't…"

Tenten nodded and left a few coins for the coffee on the table and she hurried to follow Neji out. She had known her nushi for a long enough period of time to recognize that look on his face, and she knew it must be something serious.

Neji's face looked as if it had been chiseled in stone, but Tenten knew that this was when he was the most dangerous.

O

Next Episode: Stupid, yet undaunted…


	23. Chapter 23

What is Love?

Chapter 23

Naruto and Hinata finally made it to the front of their house amidst a burst of giggles.

It was funny how some things had changed. Naruto suggested that they go by her house, so she could get anything she might need or want, also to check and make sure everything was still safe…so to speak. Hinata just shrugged the thought off. She had been unhappy in that house for so long that there was no way she wanted to go back there when she was ecstatically happy with him. And that was the end of that discussion.

He had walked almost six blocks with her on his shoulder and to be honest, this was the most pleasant burden he ever had to lug around before.

Hinata was still over his shoulder as he walked through the gate and up to the front door, but he set her down on her feet at the front door where she promptly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

Naruto, not surprised by this at all, returned the kiss with as much passion as he could put into it as he tried to maneuver his key into the lock of the door.

After a good ten minutes of fumbling, kissing, and frisky fingers on both of their parts the door was finally opened and Naruto scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the house. bridal style, much to her happy giggling.

After setting her feet on the floor again, Naruto went back and closed the door and this time made sure it was locked.

Much to the approval of Fana. **"Finally."**

O

O

Kiba and Akamaru stood less then a block away from the house and Kiba up ended the bottle finishing off the bourbon, even licking the inside of the neck to get every exquisite morsel. He turned the bottle over and looked at it with a frown of disappointment when he realized there was no chance of anymore emerging from the empty container in his hand, and chucked it against the side of the building he was standing next to. He watched the glass shatter into pieces as it skittered in every direction at first then grinned. He would enjoy making Naruto look like that he thought as the last piece finally stopped spinning. There was no way he was going to lose to that baka tonight!

He wobbled out of the buildings shadow and began walking with a purpose towards the house.

"Yeah boy…we're gonna teach him tonight! I'll be damned if he is going to steal my girl without a fight!"

Akamaru wagged his tail and followed along happily. Not quite sure why his master was so worked up like this…but he would go along if it made him less unhappy. Usually when Kiba drank the smelly liquid he would just sit around in their apartment until he fell asleep. Tonight was different for some reason. Kiba had gone threw three of the bottles of the foul smelling liquid and now here they were. Akamaru was still confused by earlier when Kiba had him defecate on the blond ones furniture…He knew what they did was usually wrong…but Kiba said Naruto wanted him to do it…it still made no sense to him.

As Kiba got halfway across the street Akamaru stopped and sniffed then barked at him. Kiba stopped and looked at him and frowned. "What's the matter boy? C'mon…we got a punks' ass to kick tonight!"

Akamaru whined at Kiba then turned and looked in the direction they came from before turning and barking at him again. Akamaru sniffed, than barked again before sitting on his haunches and waiting.

Kiba looked back at the building and frowned as he tried to get his eyes to focus on the structure that was Naruto's house…not even paying attention to his partner…which for an Inuzuka was a cardinal sin. You never ignored your partner. But Kiba just shrugged and turned back towards Naruto's house. He only got a few steps however as five kunai thunked into the ground at his feet. He looked at them and frowned as Tenten jumped down and landed in front of him roughly ten feet away. "Now where do you think you're going dog boy? This isn't your house."

Kiba blinked then grinned at her as blurry thoughts of Tenten's sexy ass floated into his mind. He often admired the way it swayed when she walked. "Tenten? What do you care? This isn't your business."

Neji strolled up behind Kiba and picked up one of the kunai as he came into Kiba's field of vision. "It is her business because it is my business. You do not belong here Kiba."

Kiba took a moment to focus on him but then shrugged as he realized who it was in front of him. Of Tenten and Neji were an item, but he was confused why he would see either of them, let alone both Tenten and Neji in front of Naruto's house. With a frown Kiba blinked at them both. "What do you mean? You hate Naruto more then I do. You should be helping me, or at the least watching me wreak havoc!"

Neji frowned at Kiba then shook his head, hands still tucked inside of his sleeves. "You do not understand. I do not hate Naruto. In fact since I have started sparring with him I have found I enjoy his company." Neji turned his back on Kiba and walked to stand next to Tenten before turning around to face him again but also taking a position between Kiba and the house in question. "Naruto is the key to Hinata's happiness. As her cousin I will ensure that she has a chance at that happiness. If that means eliminating you, then I will squash you beneath my heel…and your little dog too although I will admit, I would hate hurting Akamaru…you on the other hand I have no qualms about destroying."

Kiba did his best to burrow through the alcohol induced fog in his brain but very little made sense to him right now…least of all Neji's seemingly sudden love for his cousin. Hell, he almost killed her in the Chunin exams! No matter how many times Kiba ran the equation in his brain, nothing added up.

"But…isn't Hinata the reason you will not be the next ruling Hyuuga? I thought you hated her for that?"

Neji looked at Tenten and they both burst into laughter as Kiba got angrier. "What is so fucking funny? You nimrods want to let me in on the big joke?"

Neji examined the edge and point of the knife then handed it to Tenten. "You really do put a keen edge on your weapons Tenny." She smiled and nodded but her eyes remained on Kiba in case he made a sudden move.

Neji turned back to Kiba and shook his head. "How do you presume to form a relationship with my cousin when you know so little of her family affairs? I dropped my grudge against her when I realized it wasn't her fault, and that my father took his place in the Hyuuga clan as seriously as any duty he ever undertook. After I realized that my father volunteered to sacrifice himself so that the head of the clan would not be killed, I knew what my job and position in the clan was. Hinata is my charge, and I will protect her, I will help her to make our clan stronger, and I will ensure her happiness no matter what!" Neji's voice never faltered as he said these things to Kiba…almost as if he had practiced this speech over and over again. Neji's eyes hardened as he very slowly, deliberately dropped into the mantis style of the gentle fist, positioning himself so that Kiba could easily see his face, and how serious he was.

Kiba blinked then laughed…mostly to himself as neither Tenten nor Neji responded to his bravado. "You must think I'm really stupid to be scared of you. Naruto beat you…how pathetic is that? You are supposed to be some kind of genius in the Hyuuga clan, and you let the town retard kick the crap out of you!"

Akamaru put his head beneath his paws and whined as Neji smiled at Kiba. The smile sadly was the cruel kind, and Kiba because he was so arrogant or so drunk did not realize just how precarious his predicament was. "But he beat you and your dog first. And quite easily I might add. Yes…Naruto defeated me, but unlike you I am a stronger, less arrogant person then I was. Naruto is a very intelligent, resourceful and capable warrior…while you are just a pathetic hanger on who is just trying to crawl into my cousins pants. I think you should leave now…while you still can."

Tenten laughed as Kiba growled at him then squared himself off against Neji. Akamaru began barking at him and would not stop until Kiba turned and looked at him. "What? What do you mean you won't help? We have to do this!"

Neji laughed as he once again settled into the mantis stance. "Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks you are in the wrong. I do not know what you think your game is Kiba…but I do know that Naruto and Hinata are together, she wants nothing to do with you, and I will do all I can to make sure that the future heir is happy, whole, and strong for the Hyuuga clan. YOU are not wanted, nor are you welcome at this house, or the Hyuuga clan estates. If you come near either with ill intents ever, I will make sure that you will not go near either again."

Kiba frowned as Tenten assumed a lotus stance and her frown deepened, a scroll in either hand. Could he take them both? Kiba was actually quite lucky. Lee had been away on an extended mission, but was due back soon. Lee also had a few problems with Kiba and his attitude. But while he would not kill a fellow shinobi of the leaf…he would have not balked at the idea of kicking Kiba's ass for disrespecting his friend Naruto!

Kiba was beginning to finally put two and two together. He was not worried about Neji…Tenten's ability to produce shurikens and kunai seemingly from thin air was the most dangerous thing he knew about…but since he and Akamaru were both close to mid range fighters that could be trouble. Coupled with Akamaru's negative attitude and unwillingness to fight (He would deal with that later) made Kiba realize this was a battle he could not win. Kiba narrowed his eyes as he looked from Tenten to Neji. Perhaps the odds were a little out of his favor this time around. Kiba relaxed and stood straight. "I'm not afraid of you Neji…but I'm not gonna take on you and Tenten because of him. I can wait. He's gonna screw up the way he always does and Hinata will do the smart thing and leave him. And when she does…I'll be there to pick up the pieces." Kiba turned and started walking. "C'mon Akamaru…let's go get some steak."

The dog barked then ran off after Kiba and trotted along next to him, a juicy t-bone on his mind.

Neji shook his head as he watched Kiba leave. Slowly he relaxed his arms, and stood normally as Kiba finally left his line of sight. He took a deep breath and let it out before turning to Tenten, troubling thoughts on his mind. "He may be trouble in the future…and nothing must interfere with my plans. Keep an eye on him in your free time Tenny…we have to be ready in case he gets a bad case of stupid again."

Tenten nodded then walked over and picked up her Kunai.

They both stood silent vigil over Naruto's house. After fifteen minutes of waiting Neji turned and took Tenten's arm in his with a smile. "I think he will not return tonight…so that leaves us and our plans. Now dear one…I believe we have a date for dinner and a very tasty dessert afterwards?"

Tenten giggled then nodded as she leaned in and kissed him. Tenten couldn't wait for her dessert…in Neji's bedroom!

O

O

Naruto lay in bed humming as he looked at the ceiling…impatience was very obvious in him as he wiggled his feet, then tapped his hands on his stomach, then got up and looked in the mirror. There was nothing wrong, he knew his teeth were clean, but he was restless and nervous energy was best burned rather then to leave it be.

After a few minutes of examining his teeth minutely in the mirror he went and turned the light off in the bedroom and turned on Hinata's nightlight. After he examined every inch of it until it became to hot to hold he placed it back on the nightstand before turning and banged his head on the wall.

"Ooohhh!! I hate having to wait!!"

Hinata had made him leave the bathroom and would not take no for an answer…so here he was frustrating himself as he waited for Hinata to come out of the bathroom.

Fana sat up and looked at him before shaking his head, grumbling about a watched pot never hatches eggs or some such nonsense.

"**No pup…you are mixing up your sayings. A watched pot never boils, and do not count your chickens before their hatched…although the last one does not apply to this situation and I didn't say it, you thought it."**

Naruto, as always, lost his temper. "Whatever, who cares? I just hate waiting!" Not knowing what else to do, he started wiping the dust off the dresser when he noticed one of the drawers was open. Pulling it open his eyes got big as a cute little bear with a heart on its stomach stared back at him! After a few seconds he realized he was looking in Hinata's underwear drawer and his curiosity got the best of him. The bras were stacked neatly on one side, the panties on the other. The panties were stacked in a neat pile with the backs facing upward, and she had all kinds of colors…yellow, pink, white, blue…but her favorite ones he guessed were the ones with cartoon characters on them. Almost all of them had some sort of character on it. The ones that didn't had things like hearts, or strawberries, or rainbows. One even had the words "Knock, Knock" printed on them. He felt a little embarrassed, but mostly he was excited! He was surprised by the amount that were in this drawer…he hadn't thought she had brought that much over…but obviously she had. The proof was right here in front of him.

What surprised him though was how much looking at her panties aroused him.

He had an erection right now that felt like he could pry open a door with as he picked up a pair and looked at them. It was the bear one again he looked at the first time.

He rubbed his fingers against them and smiled…they were very soft and he smiled as he thought about Hinata wearing them and he wished he could see her in them.

"What are you doing Naru-kun?"

Naruto practically screamed as he flung the panties across the room and slammed the drawer. "Nothing I was just looking because I was bored and I hate to wait!" _I hope she didn't see I hope she didn't see!! _He thought franticly as more and more blood raced to both heads at the same time. One changed his color, the other made him want to hide.

Hinata walked into the room and went over and picked up the panties then turned and looked at Naruto with an arched eyebrow and the slight hint of a blush under her eyes.

"Naru-kun…why were you looking at my panties?"

Naruto's mouth opened and closed a few times but no words came out as his heart sank and he looked very much like he was going to have a panic attack.

Obviously…she saw.

Hinata walked over and laid the panties on top of the dresser the same way they were in the drawer and the bear seemed to be looking at him…accusing him of doing something wrong…or worse, naughty.

She looked at him and laid a hand on his chest and smiled at him. "Do you like my panties Naru-kun? They aren't too much like little girls are they? I have thought about buying more adult panties…but I have always liked these because they are comfortable, and I like the characters."

Hinata didn't need to ask. The truth and the proof was in front of her, or in this case in front of Naruto. His "club" had created a large tent in the front of his boxers, but thankfully had not found its way out of the flap.

Naruto blinked but smiled a little sheepishly as he looked at the panties then quickly looked back at her and he felt another surge of desire. He desperately wanted to see her in her panties…she had NO idea how bad he wanted it!

Fana tried to give him something to say but Naruto ignored him as he tried to dig himself out of this hole on his own. "Well…I don't think the panties are what's important…it is what's inside of them that is important."

Fana groaned then covered his head with his paws and Hinata blushed all the way down to her toes as Naruto thought about what he just said then shook his head quickly. "No wait that isn't what I meant! What I mean is it is like a Christmas or birthday present. Once you take off the wrapper you want to play with what was inside…you don't want to play with the wrapper."

Fana rolled over and kicked his legs in the air as if in death throes and Hinata's eyes got huge and her mouth opened and refused to close.

Naruto seeing her look realized he had done it again so tried again. "Wait…I'm trying really hard here!" He took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "What I mean is I really don't care if you wear panties that older women wear or ones like these. You; and if you are happy is all that matters. I actually like these because I know they fit your personality…like your nightlight. It fits you and I wouldn't want you to change that part of you. I want you to be you, and be happy as you."

Hinata smiled and her eyes misted over. His words had deeply moved her, because no one had ever cared about her as she was…they always wanted her to act like this, or do things like that. Her lip trembled a little as she whispered his name, awe and adoration battling for supremacy. She knew he was deep, she just never knew how deep…now she had some idea. "Naru-kun…"

Fana rolled back over and smiled.

"**Not too shabby pup…not bad at all."**

Naruto feeling confident barreled ahead. "I will love you even if you don't wear any panties."

Hinata's eyes got big again and she giggled a little as she blushed hard.

Fana groaned and buried his head again.

"**Oh smooth move Ex-lax…I'm going to go dig a grave for you now!"**

Naruto was about to stammer out a response, but Hinata placed a finger on his lips then leaned up and kissed him. "I understand…and thank you. I still get a little embarrassed Naruto-kun, but please do not worry about it. I am glad you like them…I was worried you would think I was being childish if you knew what I liked to wear…but I made sure to put them where you would find them so you would know."

Naruto went to hug her but she danced away from him and undid her robe. "Is my boyfriend a pervert after all? Caught playing with my panties…are you actually a panty thief Naru-kun? The smile on her face made him realize she was only joking with him, so his feelings didn't get hurt. "Hey, it isn't my fault you wear things that make me want to jump all over you. I guess if I am a pervert I am your pervert because you made me this way!"

Hinata faked a shocked expression as she made a naughty, naughty gesture at him with both of her index fingers. "Oh no…I was just my usual innocent self, and then you came along and made me yours…but I guess if you must be my panty pervert, I should give you a reason to make sure you don't go after anyone else's."

Before he could respond, she opened her robe slowly with a light blush then dropped it to the floor. She was wearing a lavender tank top with the picture of a fox on it, and slowly she turned around and bent over and wiggled her hips at him with a giggle and a deeper blush.

It took a few minutes for his eyes to focus on it but there was lettering on the posterior of the panties that read: "Property of Naruto" in orange letters.

His smile was so big and genuine it hurt his face as he came up behind her and hugged her. "I love it! But how?"

Hinata laughed as she turned around and kissed him again. "Well I got them made the day I talked to Tenten. I told you…I made a very big decision that day and I plan to stick to it! Because that is my nindo!"

Naruto chuckled then reached down and squeezed her bottom as he kissed her. "No…that is OUR nindo."

Next episode: Explosive Release!


	24. Chapter 24

What is Love?

Chapter 24

They lay cuddling for a while on the bed. Every now and then Hinata would giggle as he tickled her or said something that tickled her funny bone.

Naruto finally understood why people wanted someone to spend their time and life with. He could not remember the last time he had as much fun with anyone! Hinata was the other half of him that he had always wanted…he just didn't realize it until now.

Hinata on the other hand, always knew he was her other half. She believed in it, and knew it deep in her heart. That was why she always pined for him, why she waited for him to return, and finally left her team for him. He was hers and she was his, and if she knew before he returned that if she couldn't have him, then she would never marry, never have a boyfriend, never know love again.

Such was the depth of feeling she had for him…and nothing would change that.

They lay silent for a few minutes staring up at the ceiling…Naruto was not sure for how long, but after a while he noticed a distinct difference in Hinata's breathing pattern. She sounded soothed…relaxed.

He looked at her and saw she had fallen asleep on him, her head nestled in the crook of his shoulder. She looked so comfortable and content he almost hated himself for what he was about to do…almost. Naruto reached out and tweaked her left nipple and she woke with a moan and blinked at him as she tried to figure out what happened.

He kept his face straight until she reached down to rub the offended part of her anatomy and he gave himself away when he started snickering.

"Oh, you bad boy!" She exclaimed quietly as he stopped trying to cover his mirth and laughed openly!

She sat up quickly then jumped on him and started tickling and kissing him, alternating between the two so quickly he didn't know what to react to.

He felt the lower half of him rise to greet her so he gripped her hips and held her against him. She bucked and ground against him in response…but despite the pleasure, she did not give in so easily.

She leaned down and kissed him and their tongues met instantly in the middle, as one fought for control of the other's mouth, twisting and twirling around each other like two dancers trying to keep up with a rhythm only they could hear.

Naruto reached up as they both broke the kiss and lifted the bottom of her sleep shirt up until it was right below her breasts, and she blushed lightly as she bit her bottom lip and pulled it the rest of the way off, exposing her large, succulent breasts to his sight once more, and he felt his desire grow even larger for her, as she dove down and with a groan, began kissing him again.

He felt her nipples, hard little nubs, poke against his chest as she molded her body against his and something more that he thought he felt once before, but he was not sure.

She seemed to be on fire, kissing and rubbing and grinding with an expression that could only best be described as enrapt. She sat up and Naruto felt her squeeze that set of muscles that almost set him off the other day and he understood why she was in ecstasy!

Hinata was about to boil over, and when she realized it, she began to slide off of his rigid member. As she did and she looked down at him she was glad she did. The crotch of his boxers were showing signs of her excitement…and he couldn't know her secret shame…but she had no problem making him happy. Hinata leaned back and slowly lowered her mouth down and kissed his chest and he watched her as she moved down his body, kissing the seal on his stomach lovingly. He grinned as he watched her and felt Fana give a slight twitch, but did not awaken.

She looked at him with her lavender eyes and blushed ever so slightly as her mouth suddenly engulfed him through his boxers!

His head swam and his mind tried to run away without him as his hands clenched the sheets beneath him. "Hi..hina-chan!!"

Never in his life had he felt anything this exquisite!

He reached down involuntarily and rubbed her head. She giggled a little before moving away slightly as she grasped the waistband of his boxers and began to pull them down. "I figure I owe you for pulling mine off earlier."

"You'll get no arguments from me!" Naruto raised his hips and moved his legs for her and she tossed them onto the floor after they were past his feet. He would more then likely chalk the wetness of his shorts up to his excitement…and she would not tell him otherwise!

Naruto felt slightly embarrassed as he was not used to being naked in front of a woman, but it wasn't the first time Hinata had seen intimate glimpses of his anatomy.

She moved in slowly and with a slight blush pumped him with one hand which made him groan in pleasure and she stuck out her tongue and licked his glans experimentally which made him jump and almost sit up on the bed. "Hina-chan…what…what are you doing?"

Hinata blushed but smiled sweetly for him. "Something that I was told would put you on cloud nine. Does it feel good?"

Naruto nodded vigorously. "Oh yes…hell yes!"

Hinata smiled then took a long lick of him like she was licking an ice cream cone. "Should I do it more?"

Naruto nodded even harder. "Yes please…please two times!!"

He couldn't believe this was the sweet, little, innocent of a few weeks ago. He had definitely had a positive effect on her as she had on him! It was a good thing the pervy sage didn't have the byakugan…this would be in his next book if he did!

Hinata laughed then licked him again and again before she moaned and took him completely in her mouth again and started suctioning and he felt his eyes crossing as a new and different pressure built deep in his testicles.

At first he thought he had torqued both of them this time because the pressure felt similar but it did not hurt the way it did before.

With just a few seconds of Hinata's attentions he felt a tightening up in the pit of his stomach and his body arched involuntarily as all of the muscles in his body seemed to flex all at the same time.

"Hina…Hina…HINA-CHAN!!!" he shouted as he felt every nerve in his body fire all at once and his loins seemed to convulse over and over again! He couldn't control his muscles and it felt like someone was pulling his testicles out through his ding dong!

What seemed like an eternity, but was actually less then thirty seconds later he felt his body relax and he slowly settled down on the bed on his back, and tried to relax his breathing.

"My god Hina-chan…what did you do to me? I've never felt anything like that before…I…I'm…" Words just didn't come to him that could describe effectively what he just felt, or how happy he was.

Naruto could feel Hinata's hand on his leg but she still had not said a word. When he raised his head to look at her he blinked because he could not understand the sight in front of him.

Hinata knelt there on the bed between his legs with her eyes closed, her face was almost completely covered in a clear/white fluid that was slowly dripping down onto her breasts, and the bed.

Not sure what to do he jumped up and ran to the bathroom and grabbed her a towel and placed it in her hands and she tried to wipe away the residue of whatever it was.

Naruto looked a bit scared as she finally opened her eyes then swallowed.

She seemed to be having a hard time about it, but after a few seconds he heard a loud gulp and she finally smiled at him then sighed. "That was a lot more then Tenten warned me about!"

Naruto blinked and slowly sat next to her. "Di…did that come from me?"

Hinata nodded as she wiped off her neck and breasts, then did her best to clean any she found off of the bed.

"Yes. That is what helps make babies. I had never seen any of it before now, but I learned more about this in my medical jutsu classes then we were taught originally in sex education. We have to have a basic understanding of what organs are where and how they work."

Naruto frowned as he thought about this but only one thing was on his mind. "Hina-chan…did you swallow…any?"

Hinata blushed then nodded. "Yes. Tenten told me that if I did it would make you feel incredible and I really wanted to make you feel that way."

Naruto looked a bit worried and she could see it in his face. "I'm ok Naru-kun. It tasted fine, but I could not keep it all in my mouth because there was so much, so I thought to let you shoot it in the air but it kept splashing me so, I just let it." She didn't know what else to say though as his expression got worse.

Naruto had a "deer in the headlights" look and she wondered what was wrong. "Are you Ok Naru-kun?"

He had gone pale and looked worried. Concern etched clearly on his face. "It won't hurt you?"

Hinata blinked at him, an incredulous look on her face. "Um…not unless I am allergic to it, but since nothing has happened yet I don't think I am."

Naruto still did not look relieved as he moved closer to her and took her hands. "Don't worry Hina-chan…I will take my responsibility as the babies father!"

Hinata's eyes bulged and she scrambled up onto her hands and knees on the bed. "Naruto…you don't think that we…that is, that what we just did…that it will…"

Naruto looked innocently at her but the sincerity in his face made her giggle a little. "Naruto, you really didn't pay attention in our sex education class did you?"

Naruto slowly shook his head. "Um…not really. It was a bit boring and I was more interested in training and jutsus then that stuff."

Hinata almost lost her composure and laughed but she realized that it would not be good for his ego if she did that so she took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "Naru-kun…that is not a way for you to make me pregnant.

Your semen has to reach my egg in order for us to have a child, and it will not reach it like that."

She tried not to talk to him like he was five again and back in the sex education class…but she didn't know of any other way to explain it.

Naruto looked relieved and smiled as he collapsed back onto the bed. "What a relief…so that was my sperm then?" Hinata nodded as she looked at him.

Hinata was still in wonder over his lack of knowledge. He was almost eighteen and he did not know how babies were made? Before she could say anything else he turned and looked at her, a little smile on his face. "I wonder."

Hinata blinked as she watched him, and she saw him get the look of a predator as his eyes narrowed and he crawled towards her.

"Naru-kun? Wh…What are you doing?"

Naruto crawled up her body until he was eclipsing her on the bed then leaned down and kissed her. She tried to turn her face away at first not wanting him to taste himself on her lips, but he pursued her until their lips met and his tongue lightly touched her lips.

She resisted because she thought he would not want to kiss her after she had just done that to him but again, he was insistent, and soon she melted and kissed him in earnest as his hand caressed the right side of her hip and she sighed into the kiss and did not struggle against it anymore.

She wrapped her arms around his head and caressed his ears with her fingers as they kissed deeper and deeper and she felt her need for him growing deep inside of her into a raging inferno of passion.

Slowly, she felt her panties begin to crawl off her hips. She broke the kiss and looked at him and he had a look of mischief about him as she looked down and she could see he had maneuvered them to where they were just barely covering her maidenhood.

At first she hesitated, then slowly she lifted her hips up, and off they came and he gazed at her in wonder. She quickly took her panties back from him, and deposited them on the side of the bed where his boxers were.

He didn't seem concerned with her panties, so she was sure her secret was still safe.

Naruto was also distracted by the treasure in front of him. He knew that he could always have gone to the store and purchased one of the magazines to see this if he wanted to…but he had never wanted to before.

Now…he wanted to examine every inch…but first…

He moved her left leg to the side, spreading them and she turned crimson but did not stop him, until he started lowering his face down to her sweet spot. Her hand immediately shot up and held his head away. He looked at her in curiosity, but she remained firm and didn't let his head descend further.

"No Naru-kun, I don't think you should."

Naruto looked surprised as he tried to move her hand away. "But…why? You did it to me."

Hinata nodded as she thought furiously for a reason why he shouldn't. _I can't tell him the truth…he'd never understand! _She thought as her body started to go into panic mode.

"Um…I may be stinky…or it might taste bad…" As lame as it sounded, it was all she could think of at that moment.

Naruto frowned as he considered that then shook his head. "But you just took a bath!"

Hinata frowned and she started to freak out as he became insistent and physically removed her hand from his head and his mouth got closer and closer. She tried to close her legs on his head, but now she was paralyzed…she couldn't move, and in all honesty, a part of her didn't want to.

And then his mouth made contact and she gasped and rose off the bed to keep his mouth in contact with her! Her body was now helping him where a minute ago it was fighting to keep him away. She couldn't help it, she wanted to lie back down...but it felt sooooo good! And her body knew what she really wanted even if she wouldn't admit it.

Not sure what to do Naruto moved his tongue similar to what Hinata did to him and she jumped with each flick and stroke until she was gasping and moaning his name over and over again.

She had never felt this before and she could feel every thing in her body all at once! Hinata had never masturbated, it was another one of those taboo subjects that she couldn't, and wouldn't talk about with anyone. So now suddenly, she wasn't just getting sopping wet, she was close to her first orgasm!

She felt like a symphony was being played in her body and every time his tongue hit this one spot it would grow, but when he moved his tongue away it slowly subsided and left her almost sad.

When the next time it happened she reached down and caressed his head. "Naru-kun." He looked up at her and she smiled but her face did darken a lot as she touched herself. She was beyond being ashamed now…she would show him where it felt best. "Here darling…lick me here."

Naruto saw where her finger touched and he did not hesitate even for a dove back in, his tongue leading the way and she gasped again as this time she felt the music swell and her hands grasped his head as the crescendo crashed like a wave over her!

She gasped and moaned over and over again as her body convulsed and jerked in the throes of something she had never felt before!

Now she understood what Naruto had felt earlier…this was more powerful then any Jutsu she had ever used or experienced.

As he continued to lick her she felt the crescendo crash again and her fingers dug into his golden locks as her body lost control again and again and still he would not stop lavishing this attention on her!

She did not remember how many times it had occurred, she lost count after the first four, and finally she pushed his head away and curled into a fetal position on the bed, facing him...shuddering and moaning softly.

Slowly her breathing returned to normal and she opened her eyes and looked at him. He had a smile on his face and his tongue hung out.

She almost laughed as she looked at him. _The bottom of his face looks like a glazed donut._

Naruto licked his face then finally closed his mouth as he looked at her. "It's sweet. I can't describe it…but I like it."

Hinata tried to smile but she felt horrible. How could she let herself act that way…she was supposed to please him, not the other way around.

She put her face down and didn't say anything.

Naruto leaned closer and tilted her head to him. "What is wrong Hina-chan…didn't you like it?"

Hinata looked at him and forced a smile again. "Oh I loved it Naru-kun…I guess…I guess I just have to get used to it."

Naruto nodded as he lay next to her with a dreamy look on his face. "Yeah…it was incredible…I loved it!"

Hinata giggled this time, an earnest sound, then reached over and touched him lightly on the chest. They lay there like that for a time before Naruto sat up quickly in bed. "Hey…let's do that again!!"

Hinata blinked and looked incredulously at him. "Are you serious?" While it felt awesome, she didn't think he would be so eager to go again so soon!

From the look on her face he guessed she was not ready for round two.

"Well…only if you want to Hina-chan."

Hinata looked at the clock and shook her head. "We have enough time to get 3 hours of sleep before we have to get up and go out on our mission Naru-kun…I think we should sleep.

Disappointed, but understanding the need for rest Naruto nodded, as he stood up as he reached for his boxers, she handed him a clean pair, and immediately took the panties and boxers, dumping them in the laundry basket where she hoped he wouldn't look. Naruto watched her curiously as she put the clothes in the hamper, then he pulled on his boxers. When he turned around Hinata was pulling on her tank top then straightening the bed. A fresh pair of panties already on her hips…the teddy bear ones in fact. _Now how did she get dressed faster then me? _He thought to himself.

"**It is an ability that all women have. My mate would be cleaning herself long before I was ready to even think about it. Women of any species are truly a marvel. You know...she is your woman. You could insist that the two of you mate now..."**

Naruto blinked then turned inward. "BAKA FOX!! I would never force myself on Hina-chan! She is my hime and I will always respect her!" Fana shrugged as he watched Naruto, eyes glowing like burning embers.

**"I am just saying. I did not say her tie to the bed and mate until her legs fall off…it is your right as her mate to insist. If she still refuses then you can go from there. I have memories...well, never mind that. Suffice it to say a woman will always find a way to surprise you."**

For once Naruto didn't even argue with him. He was amazed at what he experienced tonight and was glad that he could do it with a woman that he cared so much about.

Naruto blinked then did a double take. "Say wait a minute Fana…you weren't watching were you?"

Fana chuckled as he lay down again.

"**No…I did not watch. Unlike you I am not a pervert."**

"Hey what the hell? I'm not a pervert!" but Fana had already drifted off or so it would seem.

He walked over and helped Hinata straighten the comforter and the sheets before he climbed into the bed with her.

Hinata had her back to him and he got close to her and hugged her to him, but somehow she seemed distant.

Hinata trembled slightly as she felt a hunger deep inside of her. Truthfully, she wanted Naruto again, and again, and, Oh Kami, again!

She felt a…need for lack of a better word, and she was having a hard time denying it as it seemed to cry out to him.

As he hugged her, she got goose bumps, butterflies careened off of the walls of her stomach and now a new occurrence that really worried her, her nipples would harden and she could feel herself getting wet, but more then ever before! She always had that problem before…such to the point that she always carried extra panties with her because she would soak through them if she stayed around Naruto too long…but it always took time for it to happen. Now it seemed like someone had poured a cup of water directly on the crotch of her panties…That had never happened before now! It's like her body had a mind of its own, and was going to get what it wanted whether she liked it or not! She wanted to give into this desire…this need, but that was wrong wasn't it?

Not sure, but trying to maintain discipline, Hinata used every ounce of emotional strength she had to stop herself from jumping him again.

How could she survive like this if her own body rebelled against her?

She wasn't supposed to feel like this…why couldn't she do anything right?

O

Next Episode: It's ok…Into the night!


	25. Chapter 25

What is Love?

Chapter 25

At the entrance to the leaf village, Hinata and Naruto waited with their packs as an ANBU black ops team walked up. The lead man wearing a kabuki mask with horns and the traditional crazy eyed look walked up and removed his mask and smiled. "Well surprise again. I hadn't realized I would be escorting you guys to the dark forest."

Shikamaru looked impressive in his uniform. His normal everyday clothes were best described as baggy and uninspiring…but his uniform was form fitting and showed off his muscles; and the colors, while effective for combat, blended well enough that it looked stylish.

"Heya Shikamaru! I didn't expect to see you again so soon. When did you become black ops?"

Naruto grinned at him and Shikamaru shook his head. "Well Choji and I passed the testing last year and recently we were called up to serve. I haven't decided if I like it well enough to stay yet, but I have time before I have to decide."

Shikamaru frowned slightly as he leaned in to whisper to Naruto and Hinata. This mission is kind of a weird deal…I wasn't briefed who we were escorting, just that two operatives needed an escort to the entrance to the dark forest.

We'll be shadowing you…so we won't appear until you are at the entrance. Once you enter, we will wait there for Five days and we are authorized to go five miles into the forest to search for you…give a few miles since we are old friends."

Hinata smiled then nodded, but to Naruto's surprise she didn't seem her usual self. She seemed all business. She obviously took to her role as team leader seriously. "Good. Let's get started then?" Hinata was straight to the point. No friendly banter, no heartfelt greetings. Naruto wondered if something was bothering her but then shook it off. _Naw…she would tell me if something was wrong…I know it._

Shikamaru nodded as he put his mask back on and the three black ops operatives disappeared into the forest as Hinata and Naruto took to the trees and started their run. He watched as the black ops team ran ahead of them, than one by one they jumped into the trees and seemed to disappear. Naruto and Hinata knew where they were headed, so they what Shikamaru had told them was true. They would be shadowed by the team until they got there. Naruto still found it cool the way they would disappear and reappear though…he would have to get Shikamaru to teach him that!

Naruto felt the surge of adrenalin that he always got when he was on a mission…he knew they weren't supposed to engage the enemy if they could avoid it, but he was excited just the same and part of him hoped there would be a problem. He really wanted to fight something!

Looking to his right he watched Hinata as they jumped through the trees from branch to branch. Naruto remembered how in the morning they talked a little, but Hinata seemed distant…and he could almost swear he had heard her whimper when he hugged her that morning. She smiled at him after the hug…but she did seem to walk funny before they got to the gate. _I hope I didn't hurt her last night…_

She didn't look sick…maybe she was in pain from last night…he really didn't know what he was doing, maybe he used his tongue too hard…but that didn't make any sense since he felt fine…hell he felt awesome!

Fana growled softly and shook his head in amazement at Naruto.

"**Use your head pup. Do you remember what we talked about before?"**

Naruto racked his brain but Fana had told him so much lately he was still having trouble remembering it all. "Which part? Was it about if she told me to stop I should?"

Fana grumbled as his eyes glittered at Naruto..

"**No baka.** **How women do not show that they have needs as well as their counter parts. I believe she is feeling it now and she is having a hard time dealing with it."**

Naruto grumbled back, not quite ready for this conversation, but concerned for Hinata made him continue it.

"And how do you know this ero-kitsune? Fana sighed as his eyes glittered again.

"**I will teach you a trick that it will allow you to posses my senses for a brief time. Use it when necessary. Once you have the hang of it, sniff your mate, you will understand."**

Fana's nose twitched and suddenly Naruto could smell things he couldn't earlier…flowers, water in the air, the slight hint of aftershave…wherever he pointed his nose a new smell would come to him! Fana chuckled as Naruto couldn't decide where to look next…until he swung it towards Hinata.

He immediately picked up a scent all too familiar to him now and he inhaled deeply through his nose and almost sighed out loud as the aroma enticed him, seemed to wrap him in its cloak of divinity and refused to let go. Fana literally had to pull his mind and attention free from it.

"**Think clearly pup…breathe through your mouth…there…feel better now?"**

Naruto nodded as his head cleared. He didn't understand what just happened, but he enjoyed the hell out of it! "What was that old fox? It was…hypnotic!" Fana chuckled lightly as he crossed his front paws one over the other.

"**That was her lust for you. It seemed so familiar because it was all around you last night, so powerful and enticing that you did not notice until now. It is the sign that she is deeply in heat for you…and she is making herself suffer because of it."**

Naruto frowned. "Wait…making herself suffer? Why didn't she just tell me?"

Fana frowned and made grumbling sounds before sitting up.

"**Look, I told you before it is a matter of conditioning, both because of family, and culture. She actually believes that if you discover that she has needs and desires, you will turn your back on her, or you would become angry with her and right now…she doesn't want either to happen. Sometime when the two of you are alone you need to discuss it before it goes any further. I told you not to talk to her about it before because your relationship hadn't progressed that far, at that point. Now it has."**

Naruto frowned as he thought about it then nodded. "Alright. I will talk to her as soon as I can." He pondered on his own for a few minutes, still unsure of what to make of it. It was no mystery he didn't understand women…hell he barely understood people! But he didn't want Hinata to suffer, she didn't deserve that! _I'll talk to her as soon as we stop, this could really hurt her, and totally throw her mind off the mission. I have to make things right._

Naruto remembered something real quick and called to his resident demon. "Hey Fana…how do I do that trick with your senses?" Fana smiled as he opened his eyes to look at Naruto again.

"**It is simple really. Just imagine the body part you want to borrow the sense from, and imagine it on you in place of your own. An example would be your nose. Just imagine my nose in place of yours, and apply some chakra, and there you have it."**

Naruto thought about it then imagined he had the fox's eyes in place of his and added some chakra, and immediately his eyes shifted to red and became slitted. The cool thing was how sharp and clear everything had become. And distance…he could see two, no three times farther then before…he grinned as he thought of the different ways he could apply this…when he looked at Hinata's bottom, and almost fell off the branch he landed on!

He smiled once he caught his balance and leaped to the next branch. He only recently discovered how perfect her backside was…but now he could really appreciate it! Fana chuckled as he closed his eyes again.

"_**And he calls me a pervert."**_

The great fox thought to himself.

O

O

Meanwhile Hinata kept pace with Naruto but she had a lot on her mind, and very little of it involved their mission.

The night before was a wondrous experience and she blushed slightly as she remembered it…but she was afraid of what Naruto would say if he found out that she had needs. _I wish this didn't happen. It's supposed to be normal...but I cannot seem to control it. Mother said I was not to feel this way, that I had to fight it, control it! But like everything else, I can't seem to do it._

Her mother used to tell her all the time that it wasn't proper for her to have these feelings, that she had to find a way to bury them and not let them out…and no matter what she couldn't let her husband know when she got married.

She knew she could trust Naruto…he was a very understanding man and would not look down on her for it, but She was at war with herself. Her mothers admonishment would haunt her, remembering how miserable her mother always seemed was somehow worse. But late last night when she felt a "need" for him, she forced herself to roll away and pretended to be asleep.

She felt really bad about it later, and for the three hours she was supposed to be sleeping she just laid there looking at Naruto in a semi excited state. When she actually was bold enough to touch him, her body reacted immediately! Her nipples became like rocks, her skin seemed to become hyper sensitive, and she almost soaked her panties! She had to pull away or else she may have done something she would have regretted. _Kami why is this happening to me? I want to be a proper girlfriend, for Naruto-kun, but I am failing again!_

Of course Naruto didn't complain, he never would…that was how selfless he was. He would have suffered in a relationship with Sakura if he thought it would somehow help her! And as Hinata thought of Naruto, she felt the pull of desire as she thought about his muscular body, the way he held her... kissed her…

She shook her head and mentally slapped herself. _Stop it! You are on a mission, act like it!_

Biting her lip, Hinata pushed aside what she was feeling and plowed ahead, determined to not let this interfere with what she was doing, but hoping she could find a way to make it stop, so she could keep her man happy.

O

O

After two hours of traveling Hinata made the hand sign for them to stop and rest and Naruto nodded and dropped down to the ground from the canopy.

As they took off their packs for a quick meal, Naruto broke out some dried fruit and water and Hinata took out some dried meat.

They both had enough travel rations to last for five days, but if for some reason they ran out of food they both knew how to trap and prep game.

Hinata hoped it wouldn't come to that…if they were still in the dark forest in five days time then something had probably gone horribly wrong.

Naruto looked at her and lightly touched her shoulder, making her jump slightly as he startled her from her thoughts. When she looked at him he whispered. "What's wrong Hina-chan? Have I done something to upset you?"

Hinata shook her head and bit into the piece of dried beef and chewed on it thoughtfully before whispering back. "No you haven't done anything wrong Naru-kun. There is something that is bothering me but it is not your fault or anything you did."

Naruto blinked then nodded and waited for her to continue. When she didn't he took it as a sign he should continue it then. "Well if you want to talk about it I'm sure we can figure it out."

Hinata shook her head and blushed as she thought about it. "No Naru-kun…This is a problem that I will have to fix." She thought to herself as her eyes went inadvertently to the ground, Index fingertips poking each other in a gesture she had not done since they began dating.

Naruto cocked his head to the side as if he were listening to someone then nodded. Gently he reached out and took her fingers in his hand. When she looked up at him again, he smiled gently to her.

"You don't have to worry Hina-chan. I don't think you having needs is bad. But I think that if you hide them from me, and deny it you will cause yourself a lot of pain that you don't deserve."

Hinata gasped as her face turned beet red! How did he know that!! He couldn't know…he shouldn't know! Did she talk in her sleep? Did she speak out loud and he heard her? Her face turned/ felt one hundred degrees hotter and she tried to talk and think at the same time.

"Naru…" Her voice failed her as she hugged herself and tried to look at him but then turned her head away. _No, it isn't true. There is no way you can accept me like this. No man could!_

Naruto came closer and wrapped his arms around her before giving her a light kiss on her lips and looking in her eyes. As soon as he made contact with her she felt desire rise in her like a fire being fed kerosene and she whimpered slightly.

Naruto smiled before rubbing her cheek lightly.

"Remember what you told me? That I shouldn't be embarrassed by it? You shouldn't be embarrassed by it either. I don't know who told you that you shouldn't feel this way…but they are wrong, dead wrong.

There is nothing wrong with you having needs and feelings, and I will not dislike or break up with you because of it. In fact…I think it's better that you do. Haven't we had a lot of fun together?"

She nodded as she thought about it…he was right, they were having the time of their lives and Hinata didn't think she ever had that much fun before in her life…she never wanted it to stop!

Hinata blinked as she watched him and wondered. What had happened to him last night? He sounded like Naruto, but his words were more…mature…then even before. It was like the first day they were together again. Is it possible Naruto was hiding this part of himself all of this time?

"Naruto-kun…I was taught that it was wrong to have these feelings, that if I did I was a wanton woman, and would bring dishonor to myself and my family." Naruto blinked then shook his head, as if trying to clear the thought away.

"What? Who would tell you such a thing? That isn't true at all! Hina-chan, we are in love, and what we do behind closed doors is our business and no one else's. I'm not going to lie to you Hina-hime," and Naruto leaned in and whispered to her conspiratorially. "I like you all wet and wild and moaning. It makes me feel good to hear and see you feel good!"

As Naruto spoke to her in that low tone of voice, with each admission Hinata's complexion got darker and darker, until Naruto thought she would pass out from blood loss!

Hinata's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. _Is it true? Can it be? Could my mother have been wrong? Naruto-kun says it's alright…but what if he is lying to make me feel better? Looking into his eyes again told her all she needed to know. _His gaze held adoration, admiration, and something she thought she would never feel from anyone again. Love. She was almost one hundred percent positive that is what it was…but she still decided to wait for him to say it himself. With that look, she made a decision.

Hinata smiled at the person who always held her heart. "Naru-kun, if I let these things out…do you promise to understand? I watched the way my father treated my mother, and I do not want to live like that. I don't want to feel like...half a woman."

Naruto nodded with a big smile to encourage her. "Of course I do! I promise. But you have to promise too…do not hide these things from me…we can't help each other if we do not tell each other when something is wrong. Don't be like your mother Hina-chan…be like you."

Hinata nodded then blushed ever so slightly. "I am sorry Naru-kun. It is something I will have to work on a little, so please do not get upset if I am a little slow or cautious…but I will work on it." Hinata hesitated for a second then whispered. "I do have a secret I need to tell you about, something you may not have noticed yet…but I will tell you, after our mission is done, I promise."

Naruto grinned as she leaned in and kissed his cheek and he nodded to her. He had no problem with waiting. Before she pulled back, her hand touched his crotch and she whispered again to him. "Rainbows."

Naruto blinked but stayed where he was as she bit his ear lightly. "Huh?"

Hinata giggled and he could see the slight blush under her eyes as she leaned back and looked at him. "My panties...they are lavender and there are rainbows on them. They're my lucky ones...I always wear them on a mission."

Naruto gulped as he thought of how they would look on her and he rose to the occasion and she smiled as she pulled back but not before giving him a little squeeze.

"Well...I'm going to sit here for a couple of minutes and breathe." Hinata laughed and smacked his shoulder playfully, but there was new hope and happiness in her eyes.

They finished eating quietly then cleaned up and got their gear ready, occasionally glancing at each other and smiling.

_Good, she seems to be relaxing again. She seems much happier this way._

Naruto really enjoyed how Hinata was more open and playful now. The days of her fainting at his proximity or touch seemed to be far behind her and he was glad that he played a large part in that.

After securing his pack he jumped behind her and smacked her bottom soundly before jumping into the tree. "Slow-poke!"

Hinata barely stifled a shriek then bounded after him! "NA-RU-TO!!"

O

O

Another ninety minutes and they arrived at the edge of the dark forest.

Shikamaru came up to them and nodded his head at the tree line. Hinata fully understood why they called it the dark or Black forest. At the tree line it seemed the light ended. Nothing could be seen from this point into the forest.

"Now, you need to be very careful in there. I haven't been inside myself, but what I was briefed on scared the crap out of me. It is almost pitch black all of the time, the best you can see is up to ten feet ahead of you without external lights…but light sources attract things that shouldn't even be alive."

Hinata remembered the things she read in the packet that Lady Tsunade gave her two days before. He hadn't said anything that she hadn't already read but the way he said it made her skin crawl.

Shikamaru handed a small wooden tube to both of them and grinned. "I don't think you'll need it, but if you get into to deep a trouble set this off…just point it upward and slap the bottom, and not like you did earlier Naruto."

Hinata blushed and Naruto grinned until Hinata smacked his shoulder.

"Anyway, it will produce a flare that should rise above the trees and we will see it and come running. It is powered by your chakra, so be careful that you don't knock yourself out if you use it."

Naruto grinned. "Is that part of your orders too?"

Shikamaru shrugged as he smiled at Naruto. "Nope…but it doesn't mean I'm gonna sit here and wait to see if you survive or not. It was a drag when you were gone Naruto…it'll be even worse if you and Hinata disappear. Be careful huh?"

Hinata smiled then tucked the tube in her belt and smiled at Shikamaru. When Naruto came along side her they both turned and walked into the tree line.

Naruto shoved the tube deep into his pocket and tried to look around. Shikamaru was right…dark and gloomy was the only way to describe this area.

He looked back, but could only barely see the light on the other side…it was like someone was slowly lowering a shade as they went deeper into the forest.

Looking at Hinata he could see she had already activated her byakugan and was scanning around them.

Naruto signed to her, "Where are we supposed to be going?"

Hinata shrugged but signed back, "Lady Tsunade's instructions said for me to look for a large concentration of chakra. I am supposed to isolate and count how many people, what chakra levels, and if any of them stand out as the leader or not and record identifying features, clothing, or headbands and insignia if we see them."

Naruto nodded as he continued to walk with her…or so he thought. As he turned towards her again she was almost out of the range of his vision. He quickly moved over to where she was and grabbed the bottom of her jacket, startling her. "We need to stay close together…you can see me with the byakugan, but I cannot see you."

Hinata nodded as she turned towards what she thought was a chakra source, but it wasn't right. There were just three bright spots and they seemed to be about Naruto's chest height, and five feet apart. _It could be a device of some kind…but it definitely isn't a person._

As they got closer one moved towards the other two then moved back again.

Naruto stopped suddenly as they were twenty or so feet away from the spots of chakra and pointed off to the left where something moved. Hinata couldn't see anything at first then another chakra point appeared where the movement was and came towards them!

Naruto suddenly gripped her jacket tighter just as she saw it with her regular sight.

She was only partially right. It wasn't, a person…not anymore.

The man-like thing shambled forward, half of its face missing, and the smell of rotting flesh wafted to them making them both force down the urge to retch. Neither hesitated as they both threw a barrage of kunai at the undead thing, taking it from its feet. Unfortunately, neither saw the patch of wood that flew further behind it that it was carrying.

As soon as the first zombie hit the ground, chakra points began to appear everywhere and Hinata caught her breath as she spun her head in one direction then another!

Naruto saw no reason to remain quiet anymore and shouted to her. "Hinata, we need to go!"

Hinata spun around in a complete circle and turned pale. "We can't…we're surrounded."

Naruto nodded as he waited for the dead men to get closer. "Then we have no choice."

Naruto assumed the dragon stance at the same time Hinata assumed the crane stance as the circle of dead closed.

O

Next Episode: The fight, the sacrifice…


	26. Chapter 26

What is Love?

Chapter 26

Hinata ducked a punch that came from her left then knocked the undead back with a right side hook kick and completed the spin with a back fist that knocked another to the ground. The enemy was slow, clumsy, and stunk badly. Knocking them down wasn't the problem thought. They knocked them down rather easily. The problem is they weren't staying down.

When they first started battling, Naruto had taken out three of the monsters by pulling the head off of one and kicking the head off another and then the third one. They didn't seem so tough at that point and Naruto of course pointed out the monsters biggest flaw. "Hey Hinata, this is just like those zombie movies, take off the head and they drop."

Hinata couldn't argue with him, as every time she hit one it would go down in a heap, but to Hinata's horror another undead walked over and put the head of one that Naruto had taken out, and placed it against the neck stump of a body and in a few minutes that one rose to its feet again, but the body and head did not match! It seemed these monsters had not watched that same movie.

It seemed it did not matter what parts went on what body, they just kept coming!

Even Hinata's gentle fist technique wasn't getting them anywhere. She thought to block the chakra or energy point as they seemed, but the bodies were too soft and squishy so she could not hit the mark correctly. It was almost like these enemies where meant to directly stop her.

Naruto grinned as he watched another one, lose it's head to him, but he knew while he was having a ball, Hinata probably wasn't. So after a few more well placed kicks, he decided it was time to break out the big guns.

"Rasengan!" Hinata heard as she flipped one of the vile things back into the throng in front of her and watched the entire bunch go down like ten pins. She saw a flash of bright, blue, light behind her and her byakugan showed Naruto taking out four of the undead with his rasengan attack. It seemed like this took them down for far longer, but they could still see the body parts quivering as they tried to re-attach themselves to a body. She frowned as she had the same thought that Naruto shouted to her.

"Only extreme attacks seem to slow them down!"

Hinata had thought to use the Protection of the eight trigams, sixty four palms to stop the zombies, but it required an immense amount of chakra and always left her weak for a period. Unfortunately since these were not alive she wasn't sure if it would even work. Maybe if she were able to pierce the chakra point on each undead it might stop them. She wasn't really sure at this point, but what she did know was that she wished she had devoted some time to more destructive jutsus. Hinata was a kind soul, and if she didn't have to, she didn't like to kill…but in this instance, she knew it wouldn't be murder, they already appeared dead!

As she was speculating, Naruto came to the conclusion that the longer they fought, the more enemies filled the area. They were already surrounded, and they couldn't hold them off forever.

Naruto decided it was time for desperate measures. The martyr stance while very powerful from the scrolls he had on it, was still too much of an unknown to him. He used the tortoise style with no problem, he used the iron fist jutsu with no problem, but the rest of the jutsus in the martyr stance sounded to dangerous to the user. At this point though, Naruto knew he had to save them. _Only one choice then._

"Hinata, guard my back!" he shouted behind himself. Hinata nodded and backed closer to him as Naruto assumed the tortoise stance and called his chakra. Hinata struck over and over again as the undead closed the circle tighter, she could see with the byakugan that the clearing was full of the undead…more then she could count.

The only good thing about this was they were very slow, but there were just too many. If they didn't do something…

"No Gaido: Cry of the Martyr Jutsu!"

In the case of a jutsu, the user would normally shout out the element of the jutsu, in some cases the family that created it or the creators' name would be shouted out. In this case, Naruto shouted out the man who taught him to use it, in honor to him.

Hinata's next experience was what sounded like Naruto screaming at the top of his lungs, but multiplied one hundred times, and then a splash of putrid flesh flew past Hinata as five zombies in front of Naruto just exploded, and he stepped forward where they used to be.

Naruto's veins stood out on his forehead as he took in a deep breath and screamed again and everything in front of him up to a stretch of eight feet and five feet across just...disappeared in a stench filled haze! Naruto was amazed at how destructive this jutsu was! Not even the rasengan was this powerful…but Naruto realized why this jutsu was so powerful, and why it was called the martyr stance. Most Ninja at Jonin level would only be able to perform this one…maybe twice before they fell due to chakra exhaustion. And the pain…Naruto felt as if someone was working sand paper inside of his throat and lungs! He would not be able to do this much longer, so he had to make every scream he could muster count.

As soon as the area was clear Naruto strode forward as if walking through the park. Hinata was thoroughly disgusted, but awed at the power of this jutsu that he was using as well. The byakugan showed a large amount of his chakra had concentrated in his throat and mouth, and when the sound passed through his throat to his mouth it seemed it was amplified by a chakra "funnel" that would appear as he released the energy. In this respect Hinata was awed, as well as glad that she wasn't in front of him!

When he screamed it was like waves of force came from him, rupturing everything in its path, and then rupturing it again and again until there was little to nothing left.

Hinata knocked a few more down in front of her that had been trying to close with them before she noticed Naruto trying to get her attention. Naruto looked at her and pointed ahead of them then pointed to his eyes.

Hinata looked ahead of them with the Byakugan and saw that there was a clear space that they could charge through if they could get past this bunch. Hinata pointed ahead of them and nodded as she threw a crescent kick and knocked an undead into two others taking all three down.

Naruto turned and focused on the shapes moving towards him then took a deep breath and screamed again and another group of undead disappeared and they only saw four more in this area. But now Hinata could see the effect the jutsu was having on Naruto. Hinata noticed that Naruto's face was frozen in a mask of anger, and he was moving even slower then he was previously in the tortoise stance.

She saw that the last scream drained more then half of his remaining chakra. Now she understood why they called it the martyr stance. This power burned a lot of the available energy in the user!

He strained to breathe, but he refused to stop as he staggered forward to the last five and screamed and they were obliterated. Naruto's chakra was severely drained. she saw the barest of blue ebb in his body and knew he was in a bad way. They would have to run, but she was not sure if he would be able to. She wondered why he wasn't using his captives chakra to help him as he staggered into the final cleared area. All told he believed the body could of zombies that would not rise again to be around fifty or so. But while they had taken down a bunch of the foul things, there were still plenty behind them.

Naruto turned his head towards Hinata and tried to grin at her in victory, but then his eyes widened and he grabbed Hinata's arm and flung her in front of him and she tumbled away from him!

As she stopped her tumble she turned and watched as a zombie struck Naruto full in the back! At first she wasn't worried; he was using the tortoise stance so he was almost invulnerable.

But his eyes opened wide, and hers did also as she realized he didn't have the available chakra to protect himself! The tortoise stance was ineffective because he had never activated it's protection!

His hands flew out as his back was arched under the blow, almost to the point where he looked like he was almost bent in half and he fell in slow motion to his knees.

Hinata's worried expression turned to horror as she jumped to her feet then ran forward for all she was worth and took the zombie down with a flying kick that sent it tumbling backwards into the darkness.

She knelt quickly and rolled him over. He was breathing, but he was unconscious.

Hinata turned and stood over him and a slow burn started from her feet and worked its way into her heart and brain filling her with a rage she had never felt before. She set her jaw as one thought ran through her mind. They would not have Naruto. She only realized what she wanted in life, and it was this man at her feet. And while she may die this day, they both might die, she would make sure that he did not die first! She pulled the flare from her pocket and set it off. The rocket soared straight up and out of the canopy…she hoped.

She dropped the tube to the ground and promised herself so she was standing over top of Naruto, and in her mind she promised she would sell herself dearly, that everything that came near her would pay a huge price for her or Naruto-kun's life!

The first undead stepped into her striking range and she hit it with a juken and sent it tumbling into the distance. Another and then another flew away from her and the man she loved, but it was starting to look hopeless as the ones she knocked away came back at her again, and again.

In the distance, in the direction they were heading originally there seemed to be a person. The chakra pattern was consistent with a living person, but the coloring was all wrong she thought as she knocked another over, then punted it's head into the darkness beyond. She was not sure what else was over there, but she was sure the undead seemed to be coming from there…so this must have been the origin it seemed.

One of the undead one that was missing both of it's legs, grabbed Naruto's leg and began to drag him away.

Hinata let out a primal scream and struck the creature in the head with her left hand, then her right, and then finally her left foot came up, toes pointed upward in the scorpions strike hitting the exact position where the heart would be, and the back of the undead exploded outward! She watched as it fell to the ground and didn't move again.

Hinata looked at her hands for a brief second in surprise, then took a position over Naruto again, this time assuming the scorpion stance and began laying about her. At first she was striking the head and extremities with the scorpions strike, but she noticed when she did this they would eventually rise again.

She switched her tactics and began targeting the lone chakra point with the scorpions strike, and every time she struck now, a zombie would fall and not rise again. She felt a little awkward at first using the new stance, but after a few minutes she was weaving and striking like she had used it her whole life…but she was tiring. Her chakra was waning and soon her Byakugan as well as her consciousness would be gone.

O

O

Fana stood over Naruto and sniffed at him before he licked Naruto's face.

"**Wake up pup…it is time for you to pay your debt to me. Do you mind if I take control of the body now?"**

Fana used a paw to rock Naruto's head from the left then to the right and smiled before chuckling quietly.

"**I didn't think you would…you are so thoughtful. Do not worry; I will keep her safe while you sleep my son."**

O

O

The putrid bodies were piled up all around her and Naruto. At a quick count she thought maybe thirty to forty were down and would not rise again.

But it wasn't enough. The walking corpses were still coming, and there seemed to be so many more then any two people, let alone her by herself could handle.

Hinata was on her last bits of chakra and she felt the byakugan beginning to slip away as a tear trickled from her eye to run down her cheek. "I'm sorry Naru-kun. I did my best, but I guess I'm still not strong enough…I'm so sorry…"

She stood with her arms at her sides and her head down as a zombies fist came swinging down, but something caught it and tore it from the socket! Hinata looked over in surprise at Naruto standing next to her. **"Hiya babe…miss me?"**

Naruto grinned at her then turned and slashed his claws, (claws?) and eviscerated another zombie before he turned to take in the situation. Was this a new jutsu he didn't tell her about yet?

She didn't have much time to think about it as Naruto bit his thumb and blood flowed. He performed a complicated series of hand signs then slammed his palm onto the ground. Hinata stood confused as a strange pattern formed around him then expanded outward. **"Summoning Jutsu! I call the Uzumaki pack!"**

A burst of red smoke came from the ground and the earth began to rumble and shake as Hinata stared but she could not see through it, and it took all she had left in her just to remain upright. When it began to clear she blinked then backed away.

Five Myobu of various coloring stood around Naruto, all glaring and growling at him.

She was confused…she had heard of the summoning jutsus which were so closely guarded, but she had never seen it performed.

_Wait...I thought there was only one fox demo, and why did he call them the Uzumaki pack? Could it be…?_

The demons stood easily twice as tall as a man, but she knew this was not their true nature, they could assume any size they chose.

_**Why do you summon us mortal? Have you lost your will to live and wished a spectacular death?" **_

Naruto laughed as he turned to the blue one that spoke. **"I summon you in the name of the Uzumaki clan. By the paw of Grin, the Uzumaki bloodline commands the friendship and companionship of the Myobu!"**

_**"What foolishness is this? There are none left of the Uzumaki bloodline. The contract was void with the death of Uzimaki Odaman. The last male Uzumaki to be companion to the myobu. "**_

Hinata did not fully understand what was going on, but she wondered what happened to the zombies and she noticed that nothing moved in the small area they stood in. she turned around and almost screamed as she saw a zombie so close to her she could touch it if she wanted…but it did not move.

Naruto frowned deeply as he dropped the scroll that Jiraiya gave him yesterday evening. **"I see the Myobu have forgotten about the daughter of Odaman Uzumaki. Taste me."** He held out his hand and the demon leaned down and licked the blood that was still on his arm and hand.

It smacked its lips a few times then nodded as the other Myobu settled on their haunches.

"_**Aye…I taste the lineage. But know you that while you are an Uzumaki, you are not part of the summoning contract, and you are not a companion to the Myobu. I recognize you, but I also sense another inside of you. A recognized scent. Who be you? "**_

"**I am Fana, Kyubi Rikugan Taisho and this body I inhabit is Uzumaki Naruto, only child of Uzimaki Kushina, daughter of Uzimaki Odaman…will you honor the compact?"**

The fox bowed its head to the ground and when he did the other four did so as well. _**"I recognize you Taisho, and I recognize the heir of the Uzumaki bloodline. What can the friends of the Uzumaki clan do to aid you?"**_

Fana grinned as he pointed to the area around them.

"**There are creatures outside of your sphere of influence that would do my companion and his mate harm. They would go on their own, but their energy is expended. If we could be transported to the edge of the forest I would be most grateful to my fellow Myobu."**

Hinata blinked and her eyes got wider and she mouthed the word "mate?"

The Myobu looked around and snorted. _**" Undeath…While these bodies have the stench of corruption, they do not posses or are possessed by true undeath..but this is still a disgusting practice. We can destroy them, or we can leave this area and not be bothered with them. What is your choice Fana? "**_

Fana looked at Hinata, but she didn't know what to say. But when he extended his hand to her she hesitated for only a second then slowly walked over to him.

"**Let us depart this area. If you drop us at the edge of this cursed land we can make it from there and you will not draw unwanted attention to yourselves."**

The Myobu knelt and Fana helped her to ascend to its back. Before he could climb up she stopped him. "We should take one of these back with us. We need to study it."

The Myobu curled its lip as Fana carried a corpse over and then tossed it up on the foxes back. _**" Now I will have to clean my fur again. "**_

Despite the situation, Hinata laughed lightly as the fox spread its seven tails and leaped into the air, followed by its brethren.

O

O

On the ground a shadow moved and examined some of the fallen undead then grumbled quietly. "Now I will have to make more fresh bodies…pity. I will definitely have to speak with those two again though…definitely again."

Slowly it turned and limped off.

Stomp, drag…stomp, drag…

O

O

When they landed Fana dismounted, (after throwing the corpse to the ground of course) then helped Hinata.

Fana then reached behind himself and took the scroll off his shoulder, unrolled it, then took out the ink and seal that was inside of it. He selected a spot on the first page and the lead fox shrunk until it was roughly twice the size of a normal fox. Fana grinned as he wrote on the scroll in a very cursive language that Hinata did not recognize. "While I know this is not the original, since it was lost so many years ago, this will do as an replacement so that the tradition and the companionship can continue."

The blue fox stepped forward when he was done writing then pressed both of its front paws onto the paper and it sizzled quietly. When it lifted it's paws and stepped back the prints were burned into the paper.

Fana smiled as he wrote on the scroll under the prints "Lar".

A yellow one with 6 tails stepped up and did the same thing and Fana wrote the name, "Sinda"

A green one with 3 tails stepped forward and burned its paw prints into the page and Fana wrote the name, "Cumo".

A brown and red one with five tails came next, and when it was done Fana wrote the name "Bisal".

Finally a beautiful brown fox with eight tails came forward and Fana paused as she sat there. **"Are you sure?" Once you are part of the contract, there is no going back.**

She nodded and her tails waved in a hypnotic way as she pressed her paws to the paper. _**"There is nothing to go back too Fana…we are all that is left."**_ Fana frowned then nodded slowly to her then wrote the name, "Auri" on the paper beneath her prints. He stood then, mumbled a few words that were heard and quickly forgotten, than pressed both of his hands to the paper and the smell of paper burning became stronger until he pulled them away and signed Naruto's name to the page.

Taking out the seal, he stamped the right corner and the page glowed bright red for a second then faded. With that done the five foxes turned and faded, all but the brown one who shook all nine of her tails at him then faded.

Fana chuckled before shaking his head at the saucy fox female, than turned to Hinata. **"We should leave. I do not know if they will come this far or not."**

Hinata looked a little confused but then nodded. "Ok…I know you are Fana…but who were the other foxes?"

Fana smiled as he picked up the corpse and slung it over his shoulder before he started walking.

"**Simple. They are my kits; the brown one is my mate."**

O

Next Episode: Reality and Revelations


	27. Chapter 27

What is Love?

Chapter 27

Hinata looked over at him again but could not get the thought out of her mind that it wasn't Naruto. It looked like him, had most of his mannerisms, but it wasn't Naruto's personality behind the appearance.

Fana/Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled as they trudged along.

"**I will not hurt you Hinata…you are my pup's mate. I would sooner hurt one of my own kits."**

Fana stopped as he thought about what he said for a moment then shrugged. He would think more on his statement at another time.

Hinata looked at him and smiled cautiously. She knew the great Myobu could easily destroy her if it chose to…but she also knew that it was gentler then many believed or knew about. "I am not worried about you hurting me…you could have easily done that in Naru-kun's mind. I am worried more about him. I have seen him severely hurt before but I always become fearful for him whenever it happens."

Fana/Naruto nodded as he stepped over a log and held a hand out for her to climb over as well, which she took daintily then proceeded to cross. He grinned as she landed on the other side, an obvious thought on his face.

"**You love him that much don't you…you always have."**

Hinata blushed deeply, than nodded at him with a little giggle. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, maybe because you make me feel less self conscious…but I have loved Naruto-kun since the day I learned he swore on my blood that he would beat my cousin Neji…maybe even before that. But that was the first time I admitted to loving him in my heart. He has always been generous and kind, and he has never given me reason to fear, hate, or dislike him. Even my own family looked down on me for the longest time, and would not encourage or support any decision I made. But Naru-kun has always been there for me."

Fana nodded slowly as he took all of that in. He knew from watching her that she was a good person that deserved happiness in her life, but had found so little in previous times. Fana/Naruto glanced sidelong at her then recomposed his face as he caught himself smiling. Clearing his throat he nodded to her, changing the subject to something more "troublesome" as Shikamaru would say.

"**Yes…well**, **you have a good reason to be worried. He was grievously injured and his mind is still in shock."**

Hinata blinked then stopped and placed a hand on his arm as she looked extremely concerned. "Shouldn't you sit down or something so his body will heal?" Fana shook his head as he stated walking again."

**"The body is fine as long as we do not have to fight again. I am able to use it as if it were my body because my chakra flow has not been disrupted. Suffice it to say I am able to move by shear force of will. Be at ease pup. He is healing, and should wake up soon. In the meantime, I will keep you company…I hope you do not mind."**

Hinata considered as now she was glancing sidelong at the one who looked like her love, but talked like someone far more sophisticated. It was almost like she was talking to one of the instructors at the academy. Maybe it was his inflection, but to her it seemed like he was trying to teach them something. After careful deliberation Hinata smiled then shrugged. "As long as Naru-kun will be fine then I am not too worried, and I would like to spend a little time with you…there are so many questions that I have and only you can give me those answers I think."

Fana nodded as he continued his trek. He knew eventually they would come to the Q and A portion. Humans were so inquisitive…it was one of their redeeming qualities to Fana. Sadly not all humans were intelligent enough to ask questions or even the right questions. They were truly the "pups" of the human race.

"**Feel free to ask, I will answer as much as I can."**

Hinata thought for a moment as they walked through the darkness but while she had questions, she had so many she really didn't know where to start. She realized that there was a reason to everything, but it seemed like so much random noise sometimes she wasn't sure if there was a true purpose. She had some very pointed questions too...and to be honest she worried over whether he would answer the ones she really wanted answers for. There was just so many things that she wanted to know!

After what seemed like an eternity she finally looked at him.

"You said that you have most of Naruto's father's personality…Why have you not told him before now? I under his destiny as you put it, and since you seemed so adamant about it I will not ask you any questions about it…but don't you think he would have been happy to have some kind of contact with one of his family members…even if it wasn't really that person?"

Fana glanced sideways at her then chuckled as he shifted the corpse on his shoulder. _Yep._ He thought to himself. _Very much like kits at times._

"**Let us not be facetious. You do realize the problems doing that would cause don't you?**_"_ At Hinata's blank look he chuckled. "**Now tell me pup…do you think he would have reacted well to, "Boy…I am the personality of your dead father…I will now teach and guide you through your life."**

Hinata giggled, placing her hand over mouth then shook her head. "No I guess you're right. I just thought that he would appreciate some guidance after so many years of having none. I know of his struggles…and his pain, and if I could have I would have gladly taken some of that away or spared him of it."

Fana hmphed as he continued to stride through the undergrowth. While in truth Fana could have saved Naruto from a lot of pain, he believed that altering his life as he grew could have, would have changed the destiny that had been laid out for him.

"**Well I do not think he would take kindly to knowing that his father sacrificed himself to trap me in his son's body. I know he is aware of some of the particulars, but not all of them. There are some things that are too dangerous for him to know at this time, but when the time comes, he will know all. "**

Hinata frowned deeply. "That is another thing…why Naruto?"

Fana sighed, as if expecting this question. Truly, Fana was sure that Kami, or whoever, had been drinking the day they chose Naruto. But after living within him for this long he thought he understood the reasoning. Naruto would never give up, never surrender. He would struggle until the very end of the planet if he had too…and that was probably what they wanted most. Sadly, Fana had to now reveal a truth to Hinata that he hoped he could have left forgotten.

"**I could tell you because as the hokage it was his father's responsibility to give everything to protect the village, I could tell you that since his wife was dead and he was going to die he did it to make sure Naruto would have a future…but the truly sad and despicable truth is no one else was willing to have one of their children sacrificed in this manner. Everyone pointed out to him that he was the hokage, and the sacrifice should be his."**

Hinata swooned and almost fell, but caught herself against a tree as the words penetrated her brain and seemed to echo there. _No one? No one was willing to make a sacrifice for the good of the village? _With a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach she looked over where Fana/Naruto stoodand tried not to stutter as she asked the question she already knew the answer to.

"But…I was about that age…Neji…"

Fana shook his head as he helped her reached over and helped steady her, before turning and walking again. He saw this reaction coming, and while he could have lied to prevent her this pain…she needed to be aware of some of the facets that the people of Konoha possessed.

"**Yes…but at that time no one wanted to be the one to weaken their family further…they did not know the secret of the Uzimaki clan, their companionship to the Myobu. One of my ancestors, Grin would explore the world at her whim. She knew the secret of transformation…not a henge, but true transformation so she could walk around freely and not worry about humans trying to kill her because she was not what she appeared to be. Well she met a male Uzimaki and he intrigued her. So she stayed with him for a time. A dalliance in the life span of a demon really, but I believe in that time Grin had attained one of the emotions that have made the Myobu what they are now…love. **

Hinata smiled softly at that, not knowing or understanding that most demons did not feel or experience human emotions the same as humans do. While demons do have emotions, they do not influence them in the same way. Fana was only beginning to understand and accept them for what they were…where as Grin accepted them and grew to become more human.

**In that time he flourished, and became more powerful as she bestowed gifts upon him unbeknownst to him and those around him. He thought himself truly lucky to find some of the things he happened upon. Unfortunately…time does not pass for humans the same way it does for demons. And while he believed he was unfortunate, he still tried to have children with grin despite not being able to succeed. Grin had sustained his body for amny years until finally, it gave out. At one hundred and ten years old he lay dying, and she revealed her true self to him. He was not afraid or horrified as she thought he would be, but he was disappointed. When she asked why, he told her, "If you had only told me what you really were, we could have had the grandest adventures together. So moved was Grin that she made the pact with him as he lay dying. From that day until the end of the Uzimaki bloodline, the Uzimaki house would be able to summon the Myobu and we would obey. There would be no treachery on our part, and we would fight to the death if necessary. And to this day we honor the pact."**

Hinata nodded but there was something troubling her. "If that is the case, why didn't his mother summon the Myobu to protect her?"

Fana frowned as he looked at her.

"**There was not enough time. She was there before her husband, thinking she would help him or maybe to try and barter with me. I do not know. I struck so quickly and with such ferocity that she was dead before she knew what had happened. Her husband used all of his fury, sorrow and anger to bind me within Naruto once he had caught up to where she was, but he made a few mistakes because of his anger. The rest you know. As I told you before…I am not proud of what I did…Especially when I killed Kushina. She was a friend if not a direct companion to the Myobu. By what I did, even though I was under control of another, I violated a major stipulation in the summoning contract. At that time…well I will not share with you at this time. Suffice it to say she was a good woman, and the fourth hokage was a good man." **

Fana thought for a moment, troubled over his recent past it seemed to Hinata as she watched him. When he spoke again it was rather quickly, as if rushing to get it out because it did not sit well with him.

"**We are not all powerful. We can be tricked or enthralled just as easily as others if we are unprepared. There were things I could have done I suppose, but it may have damaged the grander scheme of things if I had."**

For a time nothing was said as they walked. No insect or animal noises followed their progress and Hinata started to wonder what was going on. They should have exited the forest by now.

Hinata was about to ask another question when Fana turned his head slightly and sniffed the air then growled loudly. Without warning he scooped Hinata up over his other shoulder and ran with speed Hinata had only seen a few times in her past in the direction they had been walking!

Hinata bounced along on his shoulder not knowing what to do or say as the ground seemed to fly past, then suddenly, they were in bright sunlight again, and Hinata was thankful for once again being able to see the beautiful rays of the sun.

Hinata blinked a few times as her eyes tried to readjust to the light conditions but the smile on her face spoke wonders.

Before she could say anything she was set on the ground and the corpse was dropped next to a tree a few feet away from where she sat. Fana didn't know how Hinata felt, but the damn thing smelled awful and he just wanted to get it off of him! After a few moments he looked at Hinata again and grinned.

"**My apologies for the abrupt movement. It seemed as if something was pursuing us, and was starting to catch up. Whatever it was, it was faster then one of these foul undead. Since you are not far from exhaustion I thought it best to get us out of there rather then fight it."**

Hinata nodded again as she considered what it might have been. She had only seen one true chakra source in the dark forest, but she had no real intelligence on who or what it was. After a few minutes and it had not come out of the forest she began to breathe easier.

She turned to look at Fana/Naruto, and noticed for the first time all of the changes to his body. He seemed broader, but still agile, the whisker marks were prominent, and his eyes were red, and slitted like a cats_. Must be a trait of the demon…foxes had round pupils in there eyes the same as dogs. _She thought as she continued her appraisal.

He had long wicked looking claws, and his canines had lengthened until they looked like fangs, and his ears were longer and pointed at the top.

All in all it still looked like Naruto, just almost as if he were wearing a costume if you did not look at him to closely.

Although she was quite comfortable with Fana, Hinata thought of something she had considered earlier, and although the question made her a little leery, she decided she had better ask.

"Fana…do you talk to Naruto?"

Fana stiffened then slowly turned to face her.

"**If you mean do I hold conversations with him…yes…on occasions."**

Hinata's frown deepened and Fana knew the wheels were turning in her mind and this did not bode well. "Have you ever given Naruto advice about…us?"

Fana tried to keep his face straight as he nodded. This was another subject he was afraid of coming up. The human mind, while inquisitive, found the most stupid reasons to not like something for one reason or another. He saw one of those times right now as Hinata stared at him, waiting patiently. Fana tried to be as political as possible, and as least damaging.

"**Yes. The pup has been very confused by his emotions. He feels strongly for you but he does not know what to do or how to respond to you sometimes. You have to keep in mind, Naruto pretty much raised himself. Think of it as a wild dog compared to a domesticated one that was born and raised in a home."**

Hinata continued to frown and she shook her head. "That isn't what I meant. Did you ever tell him to do anything specific in order for our relationship to end up where it is?"

This time Fana frowned at her, which made her squirm where she sat under his scrutiny. While she knew he meant her no harm, she was familiar with that particular look. The look of displeasure, or disappointment. This time as he looked at her he sucked his teeth then shrugged.

"**Tell me something first Hinata. What is more important? How he got here, or that he is here?"**

Hinata opened her mouth to say something then put a finger in it and began chewing on a fingernail. She seemed very tormented at that moment as one hand had clenched the material of her Capri pants, and she wore her fingernail down to the edge of her finger. Fana knew what was troubling her, but he also knew if he just told her the answer, she would not learn anything…and like Naruto, in order to grow she needed to learn. After a few minutes of her chewing another of her nails to nothing she looked up again and her eyes were moist.

"I need to know that he cares about me, and not because you told him to. I want Naruto more then anything I have ever wanted in my life!"

Her voice faltered for a moment but she took a deep breath then continued. "But I do not want him if he is just with me because you told him to be with me."

Fana frowned deeply then trembled slightly before he answered her.

"**If you think he is with you because I told him to be with you then you do not understand him, and you do not deserve to be with him."**

Hinata blinked as if she had been slapped in the face. "What do you mean, deserve to be with him?" She never thought about it that way and it really confused her. It was like Fana was saying it was a privilege to be with him…well it was actually, for her…but she didn't get a chance to say more. Fana shook his head and laughed at her, which made her feel very small.

"**Do not be foolish pup. Do you think he is so weak willed that I can tell him what to do and he will do it? He chose you because you are the only one who has ever respected him. Yes, I have guided him when he has needed it…the same way you have gone to people for guidance when you needed it. But if you truly believe that he is a puppet rather then he being the master of his own body and emotions, then you do not deserve to be with him. I thought you understood what drives him, because it drives you too. I thought you accepted him, as he has accepted you. You have seen what is in his mind and his heart. Is that not enough? Do you not believe what is right in front of your eyes?"**

Hinata twiddled with her finger tips as she felt like she just got scolded by a teacher, or worse…her father. He was right…the fact that he loved her now was what was important…but did he love her?

They had not had sex yet…not for a lack of them both wanting to and trying…but they still had yet to complete the act. She so desperately wanted to hear his voice say the words…but when would he?

Fana turned and took a step then staggered.

Hinata immediately jumped up and ran over, supporting his weight with her arms and was shocked as she watched the whisker marks fade, and his bulk dissipate.

"**My time grows short…tell the hokage, the barrier grows…"**

With those last words his head sagged onto his chest and Hinata struggled to lay him gently on the ground.

She rolled him over and looked into his face and he blinked his eyes a few times until he focused on her face and smiled. "Hello beautiful."

Hinata smiled as she rubbed his cheek. "Hello yourself silly fox…you gave me a scare back there."

Naruto frowned as he thought about it then noticed his surroundings. "Where are we?"

Hinata frowned as she looked at him. "You do not remember?"

He frowned then shook his head. "Nope…I was wondering how you got me here...did you put on a ton of muscle while I was sleeping?"

Hinata laughed then smacked his shoulder. "Of course not…but I am glad you are awake again. I guess I can fill you in on what happened…"

Naruto frowned and she noticed he seemed to be having trouble moving. "What is wrong Naru-kun?"

Naruto frowned and the look of panic crept into his eyes as he struggled with his body and a sinking feeling in her stomach made her hands shake. "Naru-kun…tell me what's wrong!" Naruto looked up at her and she knew she wasn't going to like what he said. "Hina-chan…I..I can't move my legs!"

O

Next Episode: The Cripple.


	28. Chapter 28

What is Love?

Chapter 28

Hinata held a hand against his chest and tried to calm him. She had seen other people panic like this, and she knew if the injury was still critical, he could actually kill himself by struggling.

"Please Naru-kun, let me look and see if I can find out what's wrong…but you have to stay still!"

Naruto nodded and took a deep breath as he tried to lay there without moving, but she could see the panic in his face waiting to grip him again. He didn't want to be crippled! He didn't want to be confined to a chair or a bed for the rest of his life. _Buddha if I can never walk again…please kill me!_ At that moment Naruto was being very selfish, but with very understandable reasons.

Using the byakugan, Hinata could see there was damage on his spine, but she could not tell the extent…small fractures in the vertebrae, but no major breaks or dislocations.

She tried to look deeper, but as she started to move past the layer of bone and more into the tissue area, she lost the byakugan. Her chakra was still low and she had not had any rest to recover as yet. Grumbling to herself about horrid timing she looked at her boyfriend, and tried not to show the worry she was feeling.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun, I am almost out of chakra…can you ask Fana if he can see what the extent of the damage is? I didn't see any broken vertebrae, just some minor damage, and your discs look ok, but that does not mean there isn't soft tissue damage or damage directly to the column."

She hoped there was no damage to the column...that could be the worst news yet. She knew the fox could heal some incredible damage, but she was not sure the extent of his healing powers. It was entirely possible that if there was major damage to the spinal column, Naruto could never walk again!

Naruto started to turn inward then did a double take. "How did you know I talk to the fox?"

Hinata smiled gently at him, her hand still lightly on his chest. "He told me. It's a long story dearest. I will tell you everything later, but can you ask him now?"

Naruto nodded then turned inward. "Hey Fana, what's going on with my legs? Hinata is out of chakra and she thinks there might be damage to my spine?"

He waited impatiently...at least he was able to stand in his mind...he wasn't injured here. He didn't know how long he stood there, but the great Myobu had not moved or anything since he got here. Maybe he didn't hear him? Naruto took a deep breath and tied again. "Hey old fox! Wake up!!"

Fana grumbled as he opened his eyes then lifted his head slowly and nodded. He seemed more lethargic then usual.

"**Yes…but it is healing as we speak. It will be another few hours before you can walk again and a few hours after that before you are up to speed again. Be thankful that blow did not sever the column, or even your current healing rate would not have been able to fix it. It may have been months, if ever you walked again. You need to be more careful pup…I understand your desire to save your mate, but sacrificing yourself is not always the best way to do it."**

Naruto wanted to get mad and yell and scream at Fana…but he was right. He realized he had puffed himself up for a fight, then slowly let his breath out and nodded. "I know…I just saw her about to get hit and I knew it would be bad for her, so I took it for her. I just didn't want her to get hurt. I would do anything to stop her from being hurt!"

Fana nodded lazily then yawned. Actually he understood perfectly. He would do anything to prevent his mate from being hurt. As he thought about Auri, he felt a pang of longing, but pushed that aside quickly. Naruto still needed to learn, and he could not do that with a blubbering demon in his head.

"**I know how you feel about Hinata pup…but does she know? Don't you think it is time you told her?"**

Naruto looked outward again and saw Hinata staring anxiously at him and he realized Fana was right. Hinata had stood by him all his life it seemed. The things he remembered made his heart beat faster, and he felt a great affection for her. Hinata was unlike anyone else in his life, She never doubted him and she would never leave him. He wanted to tell her the other night, but she looked so darn cute sleeping next to him, he couldn't bring himself to disturb her.

Naruto smiled at her then rested his hand on her shoulder, tracing her cheek with his index finger. "Fana says there is damage, but it is healing and I should be able to walk again in a few hours, maybe by the end of the day I'll be back to normal."

Hinata sighed and the relief was evident on her face as she suddenly felt weak. She laid her head on his chest for a moment and just listened to his heart beat, thankful to no end that he would be all right. "I'm glad...I was so worried it would be something worse."

Naruto lightly touched her back, letting his finger trace along her bra strap under shirt. There was nothing perverted or sexual to it, he was just doing something random to organize his jumbled thoughts. After a few minutes he nodded once then lightly pushed against her shoulder until she looked up at him again. When he saw the tears in her eyes, and the look of relief on her face, he knew immediately what he felt, and what it meant…he just had to find the right way to tell her.

"Hina-chan…th..there is something we need to talk about."

Hinata seeing the look in his eyes nodded slowly, but moved closer to him and propped his head in her lap so that he was looking upward at her. She was upside down to him…but she was beautiful no matter the angle.

Her fingers rubbed at his temples and he felt more relaxed and started closing his eyes, but a mental nudge and grumble from Fana caused him to open them again.

"Hina-chan…I have not been a very good boyfriend."

Hinata smacked him lightly on his forehead and frowned down at him. "Don't say that! You have treated me better then anyone else in my entire life! If not for you I would not be where I am now…I would have given up long ago."

Naruto held up a hand weakly and she bit her lip. "Let me finish."

Seeing how serious Naruto's expression was Hinata calmed herself then nodded. Naruto was seldom this serious so it must be really important.

Naruto took a deep breath and sighed as he considered his words carefully. "Hina-chan…You say I inspired you…but truth be told; you have inspired me.

You have never given up on me, you have always seen the good in me and in my actions, you have stood up for me and have always been there when I needed someone. More then I ever thought possible to be honest.

You told me that your dream is to be my wife…but I think that is a dream you cannot have come true twice."

Hinata's heart fell when she heard his words but then she stopped and considered. "Wait…you said twice?" She was very confused as she stared down at him, but she also hoped he was going to say something to make it better.

Naruto nodded as he reached up and caressed her cheek. "Yes…don't you realize? Even though there has been no formal announcement, no legal paperwork, you have been doing everything for me that a loving wife would.

You cook for me, you clean, we sleep together, and we watch out for each other, we play together…both fun and pervy!"

Hinata blushed at that then giggled as she nodded. "Well to be honest, I have always thought that a good girlfriend should be more then just a friend to her man. Even though I tried to deny my own pleasure…for various reasons, I would not want you to be unhappy so I give all that I can so you will not be unhappy."

Naruto nodded as he smiled and continued to look up at her. "I know, and that is why I have been thinking this way. No one would ever give me what you have…to be honest…I am being as foolish now, as I was when you first started liking me. I am surprised you waited for me as long as you have…but I won't make you wait any longer."

Hinata's eyes watered as she considered his words then shook her head. _No…he can't mean what I think he means. I must be dreaming…this has to be a dream! Oh Kami, please don't let me wake up!!_

Naruto smiled again as he lightly pinched her cheek. "I guess I was afraid. I didn't know what love was or maybe I figured since everyone that ever loved me, had left me…I didn't want that to happen anymore. But I realize that Fana is right. You have always treated me the best, and you do not deserve any less."

Naruto used his arms to lever himself up and turned towards her as best he could and panted a few seconds from the effort before he took her hand. "I didn't know what love was...but I understand now that love needs no definition to be felt. And I do feel it. I have never felt it for anyone else, but I feel it for you."

Naruto caressed her cheek and smiled as he felt the rush of a now familiar emotion.

"I love you Hina-chan. I think I always have, but I was too blind, too afraid to see it. But I see it now, and I feel it, and now I understand it and I'm not afraid anymore. I love you."

Hinata didn't hear the rest of what he said; she only heard the three words that sent her mind and her heart soaring into the heavens. He _loves me…he really loves me! Not the heiress to the Hyuga clan, not the woman with the big breasts or tight butt…but me! He loves me for me!!_

With a smile that could make the cruelest heart happy; Hyuga Hinata did something that she had not done in weeks…she fainted.

O

O

Naruto caught her as her body fell and laid her gently next to his scroll. Funny…it looked as if it had been opened recently. Naruto picked it up and spread it out to the first page and frowned. He turned inward and found Fana sitting up and wagging his nine tails. "Well you seem happy about something."  
Fana chuckled with a slight nod.

"**Indeed, there is much to be happy about…but there are things we need to discuss, the scroll in your hand being one of them."**

Naruto nodded as he considered it. "What is the deal with it? I didn't write these things in here…and paw prints?"

Fana chuckled lightly as he considered then shrugged.

"**I could tell you, but that would take precious time, something we do not have. I will show you instead."**

Naruto frowned. "Ok…how will you show me?"

Fana's eyes glimmered and he almost smiled. While this would be a lot disorienting, he knew Naruto could take it.

"**Oh…like this."**

Naruto saw images of the past few hours zip through his mind and he felt as if someone had shoved a book under his nose and kept flipping the pages back and forth as fast as they could.

When he opened his eyes again he was lying on his back, Everything still looked the same around him. Hinata lying next to him looking beautiful as ever, check. Demon fox in his mind, check. Legs still not working…sigh…check. Slowly he sat up, using his arms to hold him up, and he was overwhelmed as he felt a wave of nausea wash over him but he swallowed hard and controlled his breathing until the feeling went away.

"That's a hell of a thing…" He said as his eyes slowly stopped rolling crazily in his head.

Fana laughed as he settled on his stomach again.

"**I have not heard it described that way before…but I guess that is as good as any other."**

Naruto realized if he concentrated, he could stop a particular memory and watch it closer. As he watched the scenes play in his mind he stopped and played a few over and over again. He looked at Fana and he clenched his teeth and hands.

"You killed my mother…"

Fana nodded slowly but said nothing.

"Do you think she meant nothing to me? Even if I was a baby…I would have loved to have been able to meet her, but I never will now!!"

Again Fana nodded.

"**Yes I know. There is nothing I can do to bring her back. Your mother had a very unique gift…she could take any style, or stance and take bits and pieces of it and make it work better then it was. Some called her a martial arts master because few could combine aspects of other styles and make them work at all. But she could and most of the times create a style better then the original."**

Naruto found that fascinating, but realized what Fana was trying to do.

"Hey, don't distract me with tales of my mothers' talents! I realize it wasn't your fault…hurts...but I know it wasn't your fault. But now that bastard Orochimaru has a lot to pay for…more then before."

As quickly as it came his anger dissipated, leaving him a little emptier, but a little wiser as he considered what his next step would have to be. After a few seconds he made a decision. "Fana I want to know about her…I want to know anything you know."

Fana bobbed his head up then down once. He knew this would come eventually, and while he didn't have all the answers, he would definitely offer what he had. He hoped it would be enough.

**"Yes. There are things I can teach you about your mother...but there is something important you must learn to do because you will need much practice with it before you will be able to use it."**

Naruto frowned slightly as he looked back and nodded. "That cool summoning Jutsu?" Fana nodded with a slight chuckle. Naruto frowned as he considered. "But I can already summon toads."

Fana shook his head which gave Naruto a sense of disappointment.

"**No. Your name can only be on one summoning contract at a time. In order to summon the Uzumaki pack, we had to void your contract with the toads. Besides which, toads are nowhere near as useful as the Myobu are****. More importantly, it is your heritage. First things first though…you will need to memorize the hand signs and be able to do them flawlessly. Much like summoning the toads you will have to know who you want to summon, or the entire pack. Be warned, to summon the pack will require eighty percent of your chakra at your current skill level. But the most important part of the summoning is this...You can summon my kits or mate...but you must earn their respect before they will obey you completely. Myobu are dedicated and ferocious to your enemies, but very mischievous."**

Naruto thought at what Fana told. He had hoped to be able to summon both but he was not aware that a person was limited to one summons at a time. It kind of made sense though…Tsunade only summoned slugs, Jiraiya had his toads, even the hebi-teme could only summon snakes. Well Naruto considered and even though he would miss Gamabunta and the rest, he liked the idea of foxes…they felt like they fit him better. Naruto thought for a second then blinked. "Myobu? Is that what your race is called?" Fana blinked then smiled at Naruto.

**"Some call us that, others have called us Kitsune, Nogitsune, Youko...our race has been given many names. I personally prefer Myobu...but certain peoples believe that Myobu serve a good entity. Pah! We serve no one unless we choose to. We are usually on the side of the just, but the things we do can be seen as evil. It is all in the eye of the beholder." **

Fana licked his lips as he continued to watch Naruto then shrugged. _**He seems confident as always, but he has no idea how some of my kits are…I guess there is nothing else to do but let him muddle his way through it and hope for the best.**_

**"Anyway...do you think you will be able to earn their respect?"**

Naruto frowned as he thought about it then nodded as he gave Fana a thumbs up. "No problem! I'll be the best summoner you guys have ever seen…believe it!"

Fana yawned as he expected this, but lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"**Well you are confident at least.** **There will be time. There is much we need to talk about in the near future. Right now, you have a guest to talk to…or you will soon."**

Naruto was about to ask but saw in his peripheral vision a small wrinkled man with a cane limp into his field of vision.

Stomp, drag.

Stomp, drag.

Something about the way he moved seemed ominous but Naruto could not stand, so using his arms he pulled himself closer to Hinata so he could protect her as best he could.

"What do you want? I have no quarrel with you!"

The little old man looked up and smiled at him around severely rotten teeth. "Ah…but I am not here for trouble, yet. I just want to talk, exchange words, for the moment." Naruto could see easily that this person was hideously disfigured. His head seemed a bit misshapen, he had a large hump across his left shoulder and looked as if his upper torso was twisted. His skin was mottled, and what appeared to be liver spots were all over his skin, including his face. It looked as if the little man did not have a good life and somewhere inside of naruto's heart he felt pity for this poor being.

Naruto nodded as the man took a spot roughly five feet from where he and Hinata sat then sat himself with a quiet sigh. After a few seconds he raised his eyes and looked at Naruto again, but there was no malice in his look, it appeared he was curious about Naruto.

"You are quite the mystery young man…you use stances and techniques that no one has used in at least 18 or more years, and you have the ability to command the The spirit foxes. Not since the time of the fourth hokage have I seen these. The fourth hokage, yes a great man he was, I can only imagine his recent accomplishments. But there are still others...others that need to pay for what they have done…and they will pay."

Naruto's first instinct was to be disrespectful to the little old man, but Fana grumbled slightly so Naruto bit his tongue and changed his tact.

"Thanks...but I am sure you wanted more then to just compliment me?" And what did he mean about the fourth? Of course this man didn't know about Naruto being his son. He almost answered, then remembered how Tsunade and Jiraiya and how the fourth had many enemies, and immediately clamped down on what he was going to say.

The old man nodded and grinned even bigger. "Good…I expected you to be foolish and start bragging of your skills or how you were not afraid of me. That would do you no good. It is nice to know youth still shows respect...yes very nice indeed." The old man nodded and jabbered something incomprehensible and Naruto blinked. _This guys a nutcase...he needs to be in the Kohona hospital with the mental nin._

The old man nodded to himself as he thought then shrugged. "I like a challenge and you present an interesting one. You and your young lady are able to destroy things that cannot or should be nigh impossible to destroy...a challenge indeed."

The old man stood, turned, and started walking back towards the dark forest. "Hey wait! You don't want to go in there!"

Naruto tried to stand but his legs still would not respond.

The old man turned and grinned at him again. "I have a message for you to deliver…from your headband I can feel you are from the leaf village…so I want you to tell them…tell the leaf village, tell them all…the cripple is coming, and he brings the darkness with him."

O

Next Episode: Nothing changes…Turn the other cheek.


	29. Chapter 29

What is Love?

Chapter 29

Hinata was getting to where she wanted to stay asleep all of the time. Her dreams seemed to get better and better lately. Reality had a way of being too harsh and no fun at all…but in her dreams, especially of late, she was deliriously happy.

In this one she and Naruto lay in bed…their bed, and cuddled and giggled like little kids. Of course his fingers were being naughty once in a while which made her blush and giggle more, but then she would be a little naughty too, with a little deeper blush of course, and a moan from her Naruto-kun.

His sparkling blue eyes were enough to make her weak as she looked into them, but his eyes always did that to her and his smile. His smile was wondrous because she knew it was just for her. She would reach over and tickle him, or he would reach over and tickle her and the giggling would start all over again.

It was very pleasant and she wondered why they ever left bed at all? It would be wonderful if they could stay in bed all day and tell the world to go screw itself!

She giggled and blushed slightly. She had never used such language before…but it felt kind of nice to cut loose once in a while, and Naruto didn't mind. He made her feel something she never felt before and it was something she wouldn't give up for all the money in the Fire Daimyo's treasury... he made her feel comfortable, with the world, but most importantly, with herself.

Before long he leaned over her and smiled his beautiful smile, his lips less then an inch from hers, and her lips pursed as if trying to reach for him.  
"Hina-chan…I love you, but sleepy time is done, I need you to wake up."

Hinata frowned as she considered his words. Wake up? But she was awake…wasn't she?

Noises began to creep in on their beautiful scene and she whined, but then she felt a shaking sensation on her shoulder and an awful stench that made her choke slightly, and she waved a hand in front of her face. _Did Naruto-kun forget to brush?_ She thought as the light began to get brighter and her eyes fluttered then opened.

The vision began to fade and she pouted and blinked her eyes a few times, and Naruto's face began to swim in front of her and he was looking at her from an odd angle, almost like he was sideways.

Slowly she opened her eyes all of the way and understood as her memory slowly returned. They were on a mission together, to the dark forest, Zombies!

Hinata blinked quickly as she looked around, then She remembered how they looked, and how they smelled! But they made it out thanks to Fana, and Naruto-kun's back!!

She turned and looked at him in concern, but his smile and his happy eyes made her relax as she remembered Fana said he was healing.

Hinata calmed her breathing as she looked around the clearing again. They were far from the leaf village…and on a mission. Slowly she began to sit up and she understood what had happened. As the heat of the moment returned to her…

Naruto said he loved her!!

As she started to swoon again, the blood rushing to every available space in her face, Naruto rubbed her shoulders briskly. "Whoa, easy killer…catch your breath…you can sleep later…but we need to get moving now."

Hinata nodded as he helped her to her feet then she understood his strange angle. Naruto was strapped to a litter. "Naru-kun…are your legs still unable to work?"

Naruto nodded and frowned as he looked down at the afore mentioned limbs. "I can feel them now, and wiggle my toes and feet a little…but Shikamaru suggested this because we don't know if he will be back."

Hinata frowned as she checked the ropes binding him to the litter. He was secured very well, and there was no chance of him falling off, so she looked at him and asked the first question that popped into her mind. "Him? Who him? Shikamaru?"

Naruto shook his head and pointed towards the dark forest which seemed closer then it was before she fainted. "The little old, gimpy, guy who was here earlier."

At Hinata's blank stare he grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah…you were taking a nap…not much to tell about him…a short, old, man with more wrinkles then hair was here and he talked to me. He had a bad limp, and he had a hump on his back I think…not very pretty I can assure you.

He seemed to know about me and you and he wanted me to tell the people of the leaf village a message."

Hinata felt dread grip her stomach as she got closer to Naruto. "What message?"

Naruto shrugged and looked a little confused as he scratched the side of his head. "Um…he said to tell them "the "cripple" was coming...and he was bringing the darkness with him"…I think. I didn't understand what he meant…but that is what he said." Naruto shrugged as Hinata frowned in confusion.

Hinata blinked but looked as blank as Naruto. "The cripple? What does that mean?"

Naruto shrugged again. "I don't know…he was kind of gimpy though. Walked with a limp you know? And to be honest like I said earlier, he was not pretty. I guess most of what was wrong with him was because of his age…but parts of him looked…deformed."

Hinata continued to frown as she considered it then sighed with a shrug of her own. "I don't know Naru-kun…it sounds kind of weird…like he wanted to strike fear with his name but couldn't come up with anything better then a descriptive term of himself."

Naruto laughed then nodded a little. "I guess you're right. It is kind of silly when you think about it."

Hinata nodded but wondered to herself as she sat next to Naruto on the litter. _I wonder if this "cripple" was the chakra signature I saw in the dark forest. It was at the edge of the byakugan, but it was the only true chakra other then mine and Naruto-kun's that I could see in there. _Hinata wasn't sure herself, but she would definitely make note of it to the hokage when they got back to the village.

Shikamaru returned at that moment and rested a foot on the litter with a sigh. "When Naruto told me earlier I thought it was kind of dumb…I mean of all the names you could call yourself to strike fear in an opponent…that one is pretty lame."

Hinata nodded and gave Shikamaru a little wave. "We set off the flare but no one came…at least not while we were fighting."

Shikamaru nodded but did not comment immediately. "I'm not supposed to say anything…but I have got to know what happened in there…Lady Tsunade wants a mission report as soon as possible!

I mean when we found Naruto and you lying here we were stoked!

Everyone had given up hope and Lady Tsunade had to explain to your father that you had gone missing on a mission…and he was really pissed when he found out who you were on a mission with…but where were you all of this time?"

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other and blinked with the same lost look.

"All this time? We just went into the forest this morning." Naruto did his best "I'm totally lost" look, while Hinata was trying to digest most of what he said, her brain stuck on her father and him being pissed!

Shikamaru's face fell but then he shook his head. "Are you kidding? You have to be kidding!"

Naruto opened his mouth but Hinata's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "How long were we missing?"

Shikamaru frowned then shrugged. "You've been missing for a week. We have been waiting for you for five days hoping you would come out.

We sent word back to the leaf and they sent us a message to search the surrounding area but not to go into the dark forest, which became harder and harder as the days went by. We got orders to return to the leaf, but we were able to drag it out another day, and thankfully we found you."

Naruto and Hinata frowned as they looked at each other before Naruto nearly exploded! "But…that isn't possible! We..We've only been in there for half a day!"

Shikamaru frowned as he looked back at his team then came closer to Hinata and Naruto. "Say nothing else. You need to speak to the hokage first…and we never had this conversation."

He put his mask back in place then made a series of hand signs and touched Naruto and Hinata on the shoulders and there was a flash of a jutsu taking effect before he got on the other side of the litter and they started to pull Naruto along.

Shikamaru frowned then shook he his as he looked back over his shoulder at them then muttered, "Troublesome."

Both Hinata and Naruto were at a loss for this phenomena. Neither of them knew of a jutsu that would create this effect…they had both lost four and a half days of their lives! Fana was still slumbering, so there was no help there, so Naruto turned to the only source of information he could. But when Naruto turned to Hinata and tried to say something to her, nothing came out! He could feel his throat and mouth moving, but not a sound emerged.

He could still hear the litter moving through the grass and birds overhead but he couldn't talk. He looked at Hinata and she seemed to be having the same difficulty which made him sigh in relief a little. If he had been the only one affected he may have had a panic attack! He hand signed to Hinata, "I guess they are serious about us not talking. I think it is a silence jutsu."

Hinata nodded then shrugged as she hand signed back. "Just relax until you can walk again…I guess we will find out when we get back to the city."

Naruto nodded and lay back on the litter again.

He blinked but he couldn't get the frown off of his face.

Fana seemed to be sleeping deeper then usual, and all of Naruto's attempts to wake him to ask questions were met with loud snores and slight yipping noises. With a frown Naruto closed his eyes and lay there quietly.

Shikamaru always was too lazy to play a prank like this and he looked dead serious…

Just what the hell happened to them in the dark forest, and why was this cripple coming to the leaf?

O

Hinata had gotten a lot braver and more confident since she started being with Naruto…but she was afraid right now. She had not been this afraid in a long time, and now her confidence had fled her, and her self esteem once again hit rock bottom. It wasn't that she didn't love Naruto anymore, he filled her with confidence, but while he gave it to her, her father took it away!

Her thoughts flitted back and forth between panic and confusion! On the one hand it didn't make sense that they were in the dark forest all of this time…not an entire week! How was it possible…and immediately back on the other hand, her father was involved! Kami what was she going to do? If he found out about her and Naruto, her life…THEIR LIVES would be over! He would forbid her from seeing him, lock her in the manor…no telling what else he would do!

She started shuddering as her arms wrapped around her person and she remembered all of the times he disciplined her for not living up to his expectations. His cruel hands, his even crueler eyes…why did he hate her so?

Hinata reached down and wrung her hands until they hurt as she could almost feel his hand stinging her again and again.

**Flashback**

Suddenly she was five years old again, her mother was lying in review after her funeral and she was crying hard, and was almost at the point of hysteria. Hyuga Izumi was the only person, (Other then Naruto-kun) who never judged her or expected too much of her. She encouraged her, showed true pride when she did well, and did not scold her to the point of tears.

And now she was dead. Died during childbirth. Now Hanabi would start her life without a mother, and Hinata would have to live her life without the mother she loved more then anything.

Hinata tried…she tried to be proper, to not show how much losing her mother had crushed her…but she could not stop the tears, or the sobs that were beginning to take their toll on both her, and the embarrassment it was causing the head family. Hiashi turned and shushed her a few times but his face fell further and further as the council members glared toward him and his "weakness". Finally Hiashi stood and picked her up in his arms and carried her into an anteroom and shut the door. Nodding to one of the nearby servants to watch his youngest child, he stood her on the floor and held her back as she tried to rush into his arms again and again. "Daddy…" she wailed, and though it broke his heart at first to do it, he finally did the only thing he could think of…

**SLAP!!**

Her head rocked to the right and she fell over onto the floor and looked up at him in fear, as he summoned his fury, and glared down at the daughter who began to become an embarrassment to him.

"How dare you? You are the next head of the house of Hyuga and you kneel there crying like a simpleton!

She is gone…this is the memorial…the time of mourning is past! You will fix yourself and you will come out again and present yourself as the heir apparent should! Am I understood or do you need to be disciplined again?"

He raised his hand as if to strike her again and she flinched away and shook her head quickly. "N..no father…I obey."

He grumbled in disgust, whether at himself for taking the extreme route, or at her for being human is undetermined, but he turned and left the room. Hinata rubbed her face where he had struck her then brushed her Kimono off with her hands. She wiped her tears, then went over to a basin and rinsed her face, before she went out and knelt with the family again. She did not cry again the rest of that day, at least not where anyone could witness it.

**Present**

She never forgot that day, never forgot how he made her feel and for eight years it continued until she started leaving early to train and coming home late. In this manner she did not see him much, and he did not see her unless he called her into his study. In that period of time she went from training under him in the Juken style, to training under a branch member who only trained her because he didn't want to anger the head of the household, or the heir. All of this changed of course when she moved in with Naru-kun…There she felt like nothing could hurt her.

She couldn't go back to living like that…her father's constant disappointment…or his brutal hands.

She looked at her hands and felt her tears start to well up.

What was she going to do?

O

They walked through the gates of Konoha a few hours later…Naruto stood by Hinata's side. He wanted to hold her hand…but she was paler then usual and she kept a tight grip on both of her hands, her head down, almost as if she were waiting for someone to scold her.

He tried on two separate occasions to get her attention. But she seemed lost in her thoughts as they raced swiftly through the trees. What had happened to her? It was like the old Hinata again…He didn't want her to go back to that…to fall apart again!

As they walked through the gates more ANBU black ops nin appeared until they had an escort of twelve around them leading them through the streets.

Naruto blinked as he looked around. _They've got us surrounded…what the hell is going on? They treat us like we're escaped criminals or…_

Naruto blinked but couldn't believe what he was thinking

_No…not criminals…traitors! They are treating us like we have betrayed the leaf village!!_

The ANBU led them through the streets at a swift pace, and they recognized a few faces they saw all of the time when he and Hinata were in the village, but none approached and no one said a word to them.

He looked at Hinata but she was still lost in her own thoughts. _C'mon Hinata…snap out of it._ Naruto thought as he grabbed the sleeve of her coat, but when he gave it a tug to get her attention one of the ANBU behind them clubbed him so hard it knocked him to his knees.

Hinata felt the tug and saw as Naruto went down, but when she rushed to help him, a dagger at her throat stopped her and three other black ops nin stood there with weapons drawn.

Naruto climbed unsteadily to his feet and turned on the black ops nin that struck him. Teeth bared as one hand held the back of his head.

"That's enough!! Stand down now!"

Shikamaru was standing between Naruto and Hinata glaring at the nin in the back of the formation. "Who gave you drek heads an order to attack them?"

The black ops nin that struck Naruto stepped up. "Sir, he was trying to communicate with the female. We were ordered that they were not to communicate."

Shikamaru grumbled as he took a threatening step towards the nin. "They are not to talk to anyone else you moron! They are not prisoners…they are being escorted to ensure that the hokage debriefs them first."

Shikamaru grumbled in disgust then waved his hand dismissively. "Report back to the commander…tell him to deal with you as if you fell asleep on duty."

The nin took a step back and his stance made it seem he was surprised. "But sir, I was only just…"

Shikamaru clenched a hand into a fist. "Are you disobeying an order? You will deal with me, or you will deal with Ibiki…YOUR CHOICE!" The nin in question seemed lost until Shikamaru made up his mind for him. "Or should I just tell the hokage that you got over zealous with your orders and hurt someone close to her? I'm sure she will be merciful." The last part was said in such a way that anyone could tell he was being facetious.

The nin stood straight then bowed before turning and leaping to the roof of the closest building and was gone.

Shikamaru shook his head and watched the nin go before shaking his head. "New guys are so troublesome." Shikamaru didn't want to be as harsh as he was, but he liked Naruto too, and the nin DID go overboard. He turned to Hinata and waved off the nin that had the knife to her throat. "Just nod…are you all right?" Hinata nodded and went to check on Naruto.

"How about you Naruto?" Naruto nodded but winced as Hinata touched the back of his head and her fingers came back red.

Her face fell and Shikamaru cursed as he inspected the gash. "I will have his ass for this when I get back…can you keep going? I know it's a drag, but the hokage will take care of it when we get to the tower."

Naruto nodded again. Shikamaru turned to the remainder of his group of nin. "That is not to happen again under any circumstances…am I understood? They are not under arrest, they are being brought in for debriefing." The nin all nodded or responded affirmatively before Shikamaru turned and took up the lead again and they continued down the street.

The rest of the walk seemed to be like he was walking through gauze and his vision was a little fuzzy. He didn't remember entering the tower…or the other ANBU members leaving them, but before he knew it He, Hinata, and Shikamaru were at the hokage's office. Shikamaru turned and released the silence jutsu that held them, but they still felt a little stiff, but held their tongues as Shikamaru held a finer to his lips. "Not a word until you are alone with the hokage…understand?"

Both Hinata and Naruto nodded as Shikamaru opened the door when Shizune nodded to him, a grim look on her face for Hinata and Naruto, and they stepped in only to see Hinata's worst nightmare.

Hanabi, Neji, and Hiashi were sitting in front of the hokage.

And her father did not look pleased to see her.

O

Next Episode: Turn the cheek…


	30. Chapter 30

What is Love?

Chapter 30

Hiashi stood and rounded on them but was unsure who to scream at first. Obviously to him, he would have to take more of an interest in who Hinata would be going on missions with in the future if he wanted to avoid this happening again.

On the one hand his eldest daughter had been out on a mission with this Uzumaki scum! Hiashi knew she was aware of his…problem…all Hyuga were because it was the Hyuga's business to know what was going on in the village…but here she was standing next to him as if he were another normal person. What was she thinking?

On the other hand this Uzumaki scum had the nerve to think he was good enough to be seen with the next heir to the Hyuga household. Was he not aware that he would never have a chance in hell to be more then a passing acquaintance to her? Even that was almost inexcusable…but since they were both ninja in the same village they could not be kept apart completely, some interaction had to be over looked. But this…disappearing for almost a full week with him and they doing Kami knows what in that time!

Hiashi turned his gaze back and forth between the two, growing angrier by the second then finally settled on Hinata and his eyes smoldered as she tried to make herself as small and harmless as possible in his gaze…it didn't work of course, in fact it never did. Hinata flinched as his words struck her like an angry serpent.

"Hinata I have tolerated much from you…your constant failures, your inability to grow into the position as the next heir, and now this? You shame us deeply, and I can only imagine the sounds of your mother's wails if she could see how far you have fallen."

As each fault left his mouth, Hinata got smaller and smaller and her demeanor changed completely and she cringed; as if waiting for his hand to lash out. The final blow for her was like a physical hit when Hiashi mentioned her mother, and her face completely fell as she waited, her hands clenching each other in front of her.

Naruto could not believe the instant change in her, and was shocked to see her become even more meek then she was before, he didn't think that was possible!

Hiashi smiled to himself as he stepped forward and his hand came up. Hinata's eyes clenched shut waiting for the blow to fall! She knew she would more then likely feel his hand again, she wished it was different, but she knew if she defended herself, it would bring more strikes down on her, so she just stood there waiting for the palm of his hand to make contact.

**SLAP!!**

The sound broke the stillness in the room as it seemed to echo over and over again in everyone's ears. Hinata still cringed there. Her hands held tight, eyes clenched shut, until she realized she did not feel anything.

When she still felt nothing she dared to open her eyes and look. What she saw shocked and moved her to the point of tears at the same time, and she could feel the wetness about to spill for the corners of her eyes. _Oh Naru-kun..._

Naruto, at the last second, had stepped in front of her and the blow had snapped his head to the right, as Hiashi stood there surprised, and Naruto still had his face turned in the direction of the slap. Everyone was surprised by the move, especially the speed it took for him to get in front of her in time.

Neji blinked but as he looked at his uncle his face hardened, and Hanabi's mouth formed a slight "O" of surprise but then she smiled slightly, with a little blush. _Big sister has a bodyguard. _She thought.

Unfortunately, Naruto and Hiashi were not feeling as chipper.

Hiashi's slap had raised a welt on Naruto's face and his cheek was turning a dark blue already, but despite that he slowly turned his head back to face Hiashi. With a wry grin Naruto chuckled as his furious eyes settled on the clan head before he spoke his mind. "Will you be beating me by your self this time or shall we wait until more of your flunkies arrive?"

Hiashi's face got even redder as he raised his hand to strike Naruto again, and Naruto stood ready to take as many slaps from this man as needed in order to protect Hinata from him…father or not, Clan head or not, he would NOT back down.

Shikamaru stood stock still because he could not act directly against the head of a household without orders from higher up. He turned to look at the Hokage, but she already had plans of her own.

While one of the member of the ANBU could not get involved without orders, Tsunade on the other hand could do pretty much what she wanted, and deal with the repercussions later!

She leaped over her desk and the punch she threw knocked Hiashi ass over appetite as he bowled over chairs in his wake and landed against the wall.

Shaking his head he readjusted his jaw and stood up unsteadily. The punch wasn't chakra powered, just fueld by anger, or else the clan head would have found himself through the wall rather then against it!

Hiashi now redirected his fury at the hokage of the leaf, and in his righteous (or so he thought) fury, he overlooked a few tiny details. "How dare you strike me! I am the head of the Hyuga clan!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and cracked her knuckles before she looked at Naruto and lightly touched his bruised cheek. Her eyes asked a question, and he nodded his head while she checked the damage. Naruto could see the concern in her eyes and he just grinned at her…the famous Naruto grin.

She smiled in return to him…and when she saw he was alright she rounded on Hiashi…the bastard who hit him!

"How dare you strike one of my nin? You have no right to lay a finger on any one of them and if you do it again I will make sure I have a nice dank cell full of rats in the Konoha prison waiting for you!" Tsunade leaned closer to Hiashi and said just loud enough for everyone to hear. "And a few of those strange men who like to sleep with other men to keep you company!"

Hiashi blinked but his rage returned to him immediately. Even the threat of a painful and uncomfortable existence didn't deter him. "You will not tell me what I can and cannot do with my family members!"

Undaunted Tsunade barreled ahead. "Naruto is not your family member, and I damn well can as long as they are being briefed for a mission, debriefed from a mission, or currently on a mission! Naruto and Hinata both are being debriefed…and you do not belong here. Leave my office under your own power…or be escorted."

Hiashi folded his arms across his chest as if daring her to move him…but he was not aware that when it came to her nin, especially Naruto, she did not bluff. She maybe known as the legendary sucker, but this was a bet he would not want to call as Tsunade gestured to Shikamaru and he walked over to Hiashi and stood between him and the Hokage.

"Please Hiashi-sama…do not make this difficult. It would be a drag, and quite scandalous for people to see you being removed from the tower by force."

Hiashi hesitated then turned and walked towards the door. He could bide his time, besides, what the hokage didn't know… "Fine. Hinata, we will talk later." His tone spoke volumes, and it was not lost on anyone.

Hinata shivered but did not move as he walked out and the door was closed behind him by Shikamaru who also exited the office.

Lady Tsunade took a deep breath and let it out but it took a little longer for the anger to leave her face. "Neji…escort your cousin Hanabi back to her estate please. This debrief must come before anything else and I need to do it in private. There are things involving this mission that cannot be made public yet."

Neji nodded and took Hanabi by the hand. She didn't say anything as he led her out the door, but nodded to Naruto and Hinata before finally leaving the office.

As the door closed Lady Tsunade sealed the room then removed the compulsion that was placed on them. Naruto felt better as he was able to move the way he wanted to now instead of like a robot being led. "That's much better." He exclaimed as he stretched his arms then popped his neck.

Tsunade smiled slightly as she looked at both of them then nodded. "Now…let's start from the beginning."

Naruto and Hinata sat in front of Tsunade's desk and she pushed a bunch of folders further back and sat on the desk itself and listened to their story intently.

Naruto and Hinata had no explanation for the lapse in time. They were in and out in the same day or so they thought…Tsunade speculated that it was possible time moved differently inside the dark forest, which might partially explain the missing ANBU that had gone inside.

For the meantime, Naruto did not tell Tsunade about the Kyubi or the new summoning jutsu. It would just complicate things more he knew. It was amazing how the mere mention of his captive would send people into a tizzy, but he had known for a while now why, and there wasn't much he could do about it.

After thirty more minutes of conversation between the three of them, Tsunade removed the seal and poked her head outside.

"Shizune…can you have some refreshments sent up please…it looks like this will be a lot longer then I originally anticipated."

Shizune immediately stood and walked down the hallway. "Immediately Lady Tsunade!"

She didn't restore the seal…but sat at her desk. "Are you ok Naruto? That slap was chakra powered." Tsunade could see the tell tale glow on Hiashi's palm as he struck Naruto…and while she knew he healed fast, pain was something that didn't go away instantly.

Naruto nodded as he flexed his jaw. "Yeah…it only hurts a little."

Hinata looked at Naruto and she reached out to touch his cheek but stopped and put her hand back down. _He must think I am the weakest woman on the planet…why can't I stand up to my father?_

Lady Tsunade looked at Naruto after Hinata's aborted attempt to comfort him and frowned. "Why did you do that Naruto? Why did you step in front of Hinata like that?"

Naruto looked at her like she had said the stupidest thing in the world. "Grandma Tsunade…he had no right to hit her…she didn't do anything wrong!"

She nodded as she crossed her legs, a slight smirk on her face. "I see…so you did it because he was going to hit her and that isn't right?"

Naruto frowned but didn't hesitate as he took Hinata's hand, much to her surprise, and held it with both of his. "No Bachaan, I did it because I love her…and I won't let anyone, not even her family hurt her."

Hinata looked at him and trembled slightly as her eyes misted over and he smiled as he reached over and wiped them. She was sure he would become disenchanted with her, but this reaction made her heart burst with happiness again. "Naru-kun…"

He smiled as he shushed her. "Nothing will hurt you while I'm your boyfriend. I promise. Believe it."

Tsunade was about to speak but the door opened again and in walked Shizune with a tray laden with bowls of ramen and sodas. Naruto salivated as the tray was set down and he picked up a bowl and was about to dig in but he looked over at Hinata and to everyone's shock and surprise, handed her his bowl and chopsticks.

"Here Hina-Chan…I will get the next bowl."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows at this show of chivalry on Naruto's part. _Well, well…my little brother surprises me more and more everyday._

"Thank you Shizune, that will be all."

Hinata thanked Naruto with a slight blush but only stirred the ramen around with the chopsticks.

Once Shizune was gone Tsunade sealed the room again and walked over and sat at the desk.

"Naruto…Hinata…we have a problem. You are describing someone that has not been seen since the times of the third hokage I believe. If I am correct, this "cripple" was a man who experimented in the most forbidden Jutsus…Jutsus involving life, death, and demonology. He had discovered ways to make the dead walk independently, and they were incredibly difficult to destroy."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and nodded. "There were many undead there, well over one hundred, and Naruto had to use a new jutsu and I had to use a new stance he taught me to stop them, but even then we could not stop them all, there were just too many."

Tsunade frowned as she thought about it. "Well no one remembers what this guys name was…but his power was undeniable. The last record that I know of was that he went insane because of one of his experiments…then he was banished by the fourth hokage after an undisclosed incident. I will have to look in the hall of records for confirmation. I do not know the full story…because I had already left Konoha, and so did Jiraiya. Although there was another that makes me wonder…" Tsunade seemed lost in thought for a moment as her brow furrowed, but then she looked up and smiled at them again. "I will check the archives later, no one has seen or heard from this man in many years, and I am not up to date on past happenings. I will update you both when I know something different.

Was not paying attention of course…he had just finished off the bowl of Ramen and looked at Tsunade and she grinned and waved him on so he grabbed her bowl and started in!

"What new jutsu by the way? What stance? This is the first I am hearing about it."

Naruto nodded as he slurped the noodles into his mouth and swallowed. "Well Jiraiya took me to an old monk named No Guido…he taught me a lot of different things I didn't know before. A few new stances, new jutsus…a lot of cool stuff, and I thought I would help Hina-Chan by teaching her a new stance."

Tsunade frowned…she would have to have a few words with Jiraiya about this…obviously he had left a few things out when he told her what they had been doing.

"Can you show me one of these stances?"

Naruto took another slurp of ramen then nodded before putting his bowl aside and assuming a stance that Hinata recognized. "This is the toad style. It is meant to keep the enemy at bay by using the legs for defense…but it is not just defensive, it has some very powerful kicking techniques."

Tsunade blinked as she watched him and she moved in suddenly and struck at his belly but his left foot came up and stopped an inch from her face.

As she pushed aside the foot he spun completely around and caught her shoulder with a hook kick as she went to strike him again and she went down!

This one kick was not enough to stop Tsunade and she struck at him using a chakra scalpel trying to hamstring him, but he leapt to his other foot and as she struck at that one he avoided it again by leaping back again!

The strikes continued back and forth and Hinata looked on at him in wonder. A great big smile was on his face and occasionally he would giggle. It seemed he really enjoyed fighting so much that it was like a game to him.

Hinata grinned a little as she watched him dodge another strike and he rolled Tsunade away from him with the other foot causing her to curse loudly!

When she tried to close with him again his foot was there waiting for her.

She held her hands up and slowly climbed to her feet. "Very impressive. Obviously a good way to protect your forehead." Naruto blushed at the reminder but they shared a private grin, he knew she wouldn't let him forget. "You do realize though that someone with a few distance attacks could pick you off long before you could use it?"

Naruto chuckled as he nodded. "No Gaido sensei told me the same thing…but the toad style has one other advantage…great leaping ability and speed. Most important though, since the style has not been used or seen in more then fifteen years it is unlikely that most people will recognize it."

Hinata nodded as she walked over and stood next to Naruto. "And the style he taught me is the same way. I sparred with Shino one day and he didn't recognize it. And Shino is always studying the combat scrolls and the old scrolls on styles and jutsus. This is something that has not been used or seen in some time, and there is no current history for it on record."

Lady Tsunade nodded as she went back around her desk and smiled as she sat down. _So Jiraiya found someone who knew some of the fourth hokage's styles. You old toad bastard…I'm glad he went with you._

Naruto frowned before he sat down again, pulling Hinata down with him. "Unfortunately No Gaido-sensei could only teach me as much of the art as he knew, so most of the stances he showed me are incomplete."

Tsunade nodded in thought as she realized it was possible that there was information somewhere…perhaps in the forbidden library. She would have to check herself when she got the chance. "Well it is possible that there is more information somewhere Naruto, or perhaps you could complete the styles yourself? It would be a good opportunity for you to learn and to be able to add yourself to Konoha's history in an honorable way."

She didn't need to mention anything else…they all knew what he was famous, or infamous in Konoha for.

Lady Tsunade opened her mouth to say something else, but blinked when there was a knock at the door. She stood and released the seal again and Shizune walked in bearing a report from the looks of it. "Thank you Shizune."

Shizune hesitated for a second then handed her the paperwork. "Lady Tsunade…that thing they brought back has been opened and looked at." The fifth hokage rubbed her hands together and grinned.

"Excellent. Some good news finally…what did they find?"

Shizune swallowed then continued.

"There are no foreign substances or items in the body…but we did find that the main chakra point near where the heart would be, is the only active one in the body. This point however was surrounded by dense muscle and bone, almost like a shell. The outer layer of skin was soft and jelly like, possibly from decay but we are not sure."

Hinata nodded. "When I used the byakugan to scan them, there was only one chakra source in the body, but it was hard to reach it. I had to use the new stance and strike perfectly to close the chakra point to stop them."

Shizune shook her head. "You didn't close the chakra point…you crushed it. If you had hit a living being with that blow you would have killed them instantly."

Hinata blinked then swallowed. "It seemed like a very powerful attack." She said sheepishly.

"I am still unused to this style, but we were surrounded and I did not see what kind of damage I was doing, I was just trying to keep them off of me."

Naruto grinned. "Off of us actually. She was watching my back…you couldn't ask for a better partner."

Hinata blushed and hugged Naruto briefly who returned the hug with a big smile.

Shizune looked at Lady Tsunade again with a deep frown, obviously something large was bothering her. "There were also anomalies…things that we really could not explain but I tried to make note of them. These are things we should not make public knowledge of."

Tsunade looked at Shizune from over the report. "Such as?"

Shizune took a deep breath before continuing. "The zombies, for lack of a better word, were indeed made of flesh…but had no skeletal structure. Also there were no teeth. Just the bone that surrounded the chakra point. While there was plenty of flesh and muscle tissue, the body has no internal organs to support life. The organs were not removed, it appears they were never there."

Tsunade frowned as she listened and scanned the report. "A clone?"

At Shizune's shrug Tsunade grumbled. "The only one coming even close to that would be a blood clone…but no one could ever make one last longer then a few hours." Tsunade frowned again as she looked closely at the report in certain areas then growled before laying it on her desk. "This is all well and good…but this report means we are on a time table now.

Your "Personal demon" has confirmed what we have had reports about, and what this report says. The darkness is expanding. From the rate of growth, it will be at the gates of Kohona within two weeks."

O

Next Episode: Hard Goodbyes!


	31. Chapter 31

What is Love?

Chapter 31

Naruto and Hinata walked through the halls from the hokage's office in silence. Naruto's cheek still stung, and the goose egg on the back of his head would throb painfully every now and then.

Tsunade used a healing jutsu to close the wound but she told him only time would make the pain go away.

Tsunade had ended the meeting with them and warned them not to tell anyone anything about the mission or what was going on…that they should act as if they had no knowledge of any threat approaching Kohona.

Naruto argued with her, and even Hinata disagreed, but she over ruled them, and she had very good reasons why.

For starters, this kind of news would cause a panic. If the time came where it seemed they would not be able to stop or slow its approach then they would take steps to evacuate.

Second, if there were spies for this enemy within the city, they did not want to tip them off as to how prepared they were or what steps they were taking to fight it. Let them and their defenses appear weaker then what they actually were.

Third and the most critical, she would keep sending nin to keep track of the approach of the darkness.

No one would venture inside again, but they had to know if anything changed for any reason.

During this time she was going to rummage through the archive and see if she could locate anything further on this, "cripple". It was possible he could be…no _he had to be dead too. He wasn't well when she had last seen him seventeen or so years ago…but if it was him… _Tsunade shook her head, realizing that might be worse for Naruto if it was true.

Neither Naruto nor Hinata liked the options they were given, but Tsunade seemed to think hard on this and came up with the best course of action, and they had to agree…they could see no better alternatives.

A frontal assault would only lead to give him more bodies to animate, and further weaken Konoha's defenses.

So now Hinata and Naruto had the unenviable task of pretending nothing was wrong. Naruto was great at pretending, and he was sure Hinata would be able to pull it off if she didn't think about it…but Naruto was troubled by the underhanded way they had to do this. He truly felt that at the least, they should make the clan heads aware and the ANBU, but Bachaan was adamant about the greater good being to stay silent for the time being.

_Jeeze,_ he thought_, if being hokage means having to make decisions like this all of the time, I'm going to need someone to give me a lot of advice._

Naruto glanced over at Hinata, but she seemed lost in her own thoughts again. _I hope she's going to be alright._ _She has all the strength she needs, she just needs to use it._

Hinata's thoughts were no where near Naruto's as she fought with herself over the upcoming confrontation. Her father was always a hard man…a task master at times. She sighed as she thought about all the times she had wished he would just hold her and treat her the way a father was supposed to.

She wanted him to be her father…not her predecessor. She couldn't understand it. Her mother had accepted the way he was…or maybe she made it seem like she accepted his attitude. Hinata was not so sure, but she was glad Naruto was not like that. And there was the other problem.

Her head started to hurt as she thought about what she must do. Hiashi would NEVER accept Naruto and her being together. Sadly she believed her father would happily see her dead before he let her and Naruto be together in any meaningful way.

She didn't want to…and she began hating herself for thinking it…but even as weak willed as she was, she knew what she had to do. Hinata frowned as she came to a final decision that she knew she had to make but hated making it, and she knew that Naruto would hate it even more then she did. _Damn him. Why can't my father just for once…let me be happy?_

She stopped moving and turned to Naruto, a haunted look in her eyes as she prepared herself for the tantrum she knew he would throw. "Naru-kun…wait…I don't want to do this…but I do not think I have a choice."

Naruto stopped walking and looked at her…she seemed to be in torment her face tight and her eyes red, like she was fighting the urge to cry.

His heart fell as he thought about what she had just said and realized what she was going to lead up to.

He shook his head and took a step back from her. "No…no, I don't want this to happen."

Hinata stepped towards him and touched his shoulder. "Please Naru-kun…I don't see any other choice. We both need to be strong right now."

Naruto was suddenly full of rage and on the verge of tears at the same time as he shouted at her. "Don't you see? This is why I didn't want to tell you I loved you…Everyone I love leaves me! And I don't…I don't want to be alone anymore…"

Hinata's eyes started to water as she pressed him against the wall and he could clearly see how much this was hurting her too. He was torn in that instant…to lose her for her benefit, or try to keep her for his own…Naruto's eyes blazed briefly as the tears began to fall. "But…I don't want to be without you hime…"

Hinata's bottom lip quivered a bit and she pressed her head against his chest. "I don't want to be without you either…I like us sleeping together…and being able to wake up and see you there.

But we have to do this or my father will know something is going on."

She leaned back looking him in the eyes and he tried to put on a brave face but the tears started running down his cheeks which caused his emotion to cascade onto her and she began crying too.

This was harder then she thought it would be…but they had to do this Eventually the truth would come out if they did not do something to hide it now. "Please Naru-kun...this isn't easy for me..." She whispered to him, pleading with her eyes for him to understand.

Naruto clenched his jaw tight but nodded knowing deep in his heart that if they broke up now, he would not last the night, but he would do what he need to do, for her…anything for her. _I will be strong for you Hina-chan…I won't fall apart, not in front of you_. "If...if this is what you want, I..if this will cause you l..less trouble, then I..I understand."

Hinata buried her face against his chest, taking in the scent that she had come to love so much, mumbling against his chest. "Naru-kun...it's not what I want...it's what we have to do."

Naruto nodded, but she could see that he was completely torn apart by this. His blue eyes held that broken hysterical look she saw the other day, and she didn't want him to collapse within himself again, so she tried to make the mood lighter.

"Besides…it's only for a couple of days."

Naruto blinked then looked at her like she was insane. "Huh? A couple of days? What…"

Hinata nodded as she wiped a few tears from his face. Not noticing an immediate reaction on his part until she was done. "Yes. Maybe two or three…until my father calms down and won't be checking up on me."

Naruto frowned and the gerbil finally started running on the treadmill in his mind. "OH! You mean you're going to sleep at your family's home for a few days!"

Hinata nodded as she wiped the rest of her face. "Yes." She paused and looked at him with a slight frown. "Wait...what did you think I meant?" A suspicion crawled through her mind which sat very wrong with her.

Naruto "sweat dropped" then reached up and scratched the back of his neck. "Um…well…you see…"

Hinata's eyes got HUGE then she smacked him on his shoulder, causing Naruto to flinch as Hinata became read faced…and not from embarrassment. "NA-RU-TO! How could you think that I would break up with you!!"

He opened his mouth to defend himself but closed it again as she hit his shoulder four more times in rapid succession. "Hina **OW** Chan **OW **I'm **OW** Sorry **OW**!"

She glared at him and he realized he messed up big time. _Oh crap...now I'm toast!_

Hinata shook her head and turned to leave the lobby but then whirled back and smacked his arm once more for good measure before she walked out the front door, back straight and lips pressed into a thin line. "OW!" He yelled one last time before reaching up and rubbed at the injured part of his body.

Naruto stood there for a few seconds rubbing his shoulder and watched her go…but when he realized she wasn't going to wait for him he bolted out the front door and raced to catch up with her!

One definite thing could be said, Hinata's legs, while shorter then his; they could eat up a lot of ground when she was angry.

Naruto caught up to her and matched her pace but he was having trouble keeping up and trying to talk at the same time. "Hina-chan…wait, please…"

Her face was firm and she didn't look at him as she continued to stomp/ walk towards town. "No…I must get home. I have things to do before tomorrow."

Now Naruto was getting frustrated. It was already bad enough that he made a fool of himself, but he pretty much told her that he didn't believe in her.

And while that is the way it seemed, it was simply not true.

Desperate he did the only thing he could think of, and hey…it worked in the movies!

Naruto grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and turned her toward him. Naruto wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't move, pressing her body tight against his. Her face was still quite angry, but he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers before she could react. The kiss was nothing special, but when too people are deeply in love, every kiss was like magic.

She resisted at first hitting the back of his shoulder with her hand and making sounds of protest…but as the kiss began to get deeper she resisted less and less until she sighed and his love for her enveloped her heart again.

After a few minutes they looked at each other, still holding tightly and laughed.

"Hina-chan…I'm sorry. I know it probably hurt your feelings and I didn't mean to, I just don't want to be without you!"

Hinata nodded as she looked into his eyes. "I understand Naru-kun…but I meant what I told you in here." She tapped his head for emphasis and he chuckled. "I won't leave you…and there is no one who could make me leave you…not even my father."

Naruto nodded and sniffled a little. "I understand that now." As usual, with the problem resolved Naruto's mind shifted gears.

"Well what do we do now? I don't think you want to move all of your clothes and stuff again."

Hinata sighed then nodded. "No you're right I don't want to move my stuff again. We can play it by ear until we can figure out what to do."

She knew there would be problems in the near future…but her father's wrath while terrible, will be a minor one compared to the darkness that was approaching.

She reached up and touched his cheek and imagined the bruise where it was actually supposed to be, on her cheek. She sighed but gave him a smile. _Soon enough I suppose._

Naruto smiled back but couldn't help but worry as he watched her._ He better not lay a hand on her._

"Are you sure you want to do this Hina-chan. You could come back to our house."

Hinata smiled then kissed him again. "As tempting as that offer is, I'm sure…I don't want to…but we have to at least put up the appearance that nothing is going on Naruto-kun...and once my father has calmed and forgotten this incident, then we can go back to being the way we were again."

She knew he would protect her, she knew he would give all for her…but she also knew that he shouldn't have to, not in this situation.

He nodded, this time actually understanding what they needed to do and why. "Alright…I'll walk you home."

Naruto held her hand and she held his just as tightly, neither of them wanting to be the first to let go as they walked through the streets, oblivious to everything else around them. Of course, as always, the older generation glared at Naruto, and some even gave Hinata the evil eye, but none spoke aloud this time. Perhaps it was the look of determination on Naruto's face, or the fact that there hands were clasped as if they would never come apart, is unclear…but neither noticed, and if they did notice, neither cared.

As they got to the gates to the estate, they let go of each other before any of the guards saw them together and she turned and smiled at him, and he offered her a grin before she turned and walked through the gates and into the inner courtyard.

He lingered for a few seconds as he watched her walk into the front door and it closed with a soft bump. He wanted so badly to walk all the way to the door with her, but knew if he did it might be a little awkward to explain if for some reason Hiashi were to see him. He turned to walk off, but as he was about to leave he had an idea and walked up to one of the guards.

The guard watched him with a look of displeasure, as if he didn't really want to be disturbed at this moment, but he knew well what his job was and what would happen to him if he did not perform as he was supposed to. "How may I help you sir?" He intoned to Naruto. Naruto, turned on his manners and bowed slightly to the guard. "Excuse me guard-san, can you tell me if Neji is around?"

The guard looked rather surprised at the polite tone then gestured to one of the runners near the gate. The boy got up and ran over to them. "Sir?" The guard nodded to Naruto. "Go and fetch master Neji, tell him he has a visitor, front gate, main branch compound."

The boy nodded then sprinted off into the compound.

Naruto bowed slightly again to the guard. "Arigato."

The guard was very surprised at first by Naruto's display of manners. It was bruited about that Naruto had no manners, no class, and was rather mean spirited. Of course, these rumors were also spread by the people who disliked him and he had played pranks on in the past. The guard wondered if perhaps it was time to stop listening to rumors, and discovered the truth on his own. After a few minutes the guard made a mental note to talk to the lady Hinata and master Neji in the future about Naruto. The guard in question bowed slightly back to Naruto, than returned to staring off into space.

Naruto stood as patiently as he could, but after a few minutes began to rock back and forth on his feet. The guard watched him then smirked slightly until Neji came down the path and Naruto waved at him. "Heya Neji!"

Neji smiled with genuine affection to Naruto as he walked up and clapped him on the shoulder. Hinata wasn't with him, so this was actually a good time for them to talk. "Naruto, I did not expect to see you so soon after your mission. Come…let us sit and talk over a cup of tea."

As Naruto started to follow Neji both guards stepped up and stopped him with raised weapons. "Um…Neji?" Naruto called as his eyes examined the sharp edged blades on the naginatas that had been crossed in front of him.

Neji turned and looked at the guards with a slight frown. He had not expected this, but it was possible they had long standing orders where Naruto was concerned. Neji cleared his throat and the guard Naruto had spoken to, obviously of a higher rank then the other looked back at him. "He is with me, and if he comes to see me in the future, he is to be let in without hindrances."

The guard frowned and nodded to his subordinate who raised his weapon and returned to his spot on the other side of the gate. The first guard stepped back to his place before commenting. "Lord Hiashi will not be pleased with this. He left explicit orders about letting this gentleman into the compound."

Neji chuckled as Naruto caught up to him, though he supposed Naruto was a gentleman to Hinata. "I take full responsibility for him. I will tell my uncle personally so you do not have to take the brunt of his anger."

The guard bowed to Neji then stepped back into his assigned place at the guard post, no longer concerned as someone with more power then he would have to worry about the repercussions.

They walked through a lovely garden which had been carefully created over years using different elements found only in the fire nation. Naruto marveled at some of the flowers and volcanic rock that was set both tastefully and even artistically around the path. It was like a story was being told as you walked, but Naruto couldn't see it, but could appreciate the beauty in it.

Neji crossed his arms behind his back as they walked along the path. "I guess you need advice, or did you come so that we could spar again?"

Naruto grinned as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, sparing would be nice, especially now…but I am worried about my hime…Hiashi hit me hard enough to make this bruise…what would it have done to Hinata-chan?"

Neji quirked his eyebrow at Naruto's use of the honorific to Hinata, then nodded with a smile. "I was considering that myself…and as I thought about it I wondered how long this has been going on. I realize that when I was younger I was angry and did not notice certain things…in truth I turned a blind eye to them.

But I realize now that Hinata's behavior makes sense of someone who has been abused for a long period of time. I have not seen it much myself, but I have read about cases where people tend to become weak or timid around the person abusing them."

Naruto understood that all to well, as they sat down in a gazebo and a servant brought them tea and refreshments. While he himself had only become stronger willed because he had to, it must have been easy for someone to go the opposite direction. Neji continued as he stirred a small amount of lemon into his tea.

"I am not sure if it has been with just Hinata or if he strikes Hanabi as well…but I know now that he definitely does not treat your "hime" with honor." Neji poured a spoonful of sugar into his cup and stirred it momentarily. "I do recall a time when I was in the main house to speak with Hiashi, and I heard him yelling at Hinata…I am not sure, but I believe I heard him strike her at that time as well."

Naruto's fists clenched and he jumped to his feet ready to go find that old bastard and show him what it was like to be slapped around!

Neji reached out and grabbed his wrist before he could go running through the compound. "That would not be a wise move Naruto. You would not only have to fight Hiashi, but every guard in here as well, and you would have hurt my reputation because I vouched for you to the guards."

Naruto frowned, but slowly sat in the chair again. "Alright, I do not want to cause you any problems Neji. But this isn't right. She doesn't deserve to be treated that way."

Neji nodded as he sipped his tea. "I agree…but we have to bide our time. It is not yet the time to confront Hiashi…but I promise you, soon.

For now, comfort her when she is with you but do not think of revenge, I will tell you when the time is right."

Naruto nodded as he considered Neji's words. _But how much punishment will Hinata have to take before the time is right? _And just how patient could Naruto be?

O

Next Episode: Hinata's dignity…betrayal most foul…


	32. Chapter 32

What is Love?

Chapter 32

Hinata walked quietly through the house then climbed the stairs to her room and slid her door open. Everything looked the same as it did before they left for their mission. With a sigh she went inside closing the door behind her so that she could change.

Hinata tried not to think too much about the whole situation, but her mind kept straying involuntarily to Naruto. She was starting to come to the conclusion that she and Naruto would probably have to sneak around for the rest of their lives.

Hiashi would never approve because of the kyubi no kitsune inside of him...and the first time Hiashi "disciplined" her in front of Naruto he would probably take her father's head off or die trying.

She took out the key he gave her and smiled. A warm feeling washed over her as she looked at it. Naruto had already proved over and over again that he only had the best of intentions towards Hinata…and in truth it made her feel like the most special woman in the world whenever she looked at reminders of him. _It was very romantic the way he stood up for me...no one's ever done that before. Not even team eight…well except for Kuranei sensei. _She thought as she caressed the key to his…THEIR house.

She slipped the key back into her pocket and tried to decide what to wear. While she didn't feel self conscious like she used to, she wasn't about to advertise that fact to everyone…especially not her father! She went through her drawers and decided on something conservative and began laying the items out on the bed.

Just as she finished getting prepared, a knock on her door made her heart jump. "Come in."

One of the household servants opened her door and bowed to her. "My apologies Lady Hinata…your father has requested your presence in his study."

Requested her presence...HAH! Hiashi never requested anything. In his house, it was a thinly veiled threat, and her father did not take well to be kept waiting.

She sighed as she looked at her clothes then nodded.

"Thank you. I will be there shortly."

The servant bowed again then closed the door. Hinata moved her pack to her closet and left it there. _I guess I'll unpack later and get changed after._

Hinata tried to hurry, but she had a feeling of dread rising in her stomach and she knew whatever he would tell her would be bad.

She lightly tapped on the door to his study then waited for his response. "Come."

She had hoped he would not be there, attending to a need or fallen asleep…but it was not to be as she opened the door then stepped into the room and closed it quietly.

In the room was one of the family's medical nin, thankfully a female because she knew what he was thinking, at least partially. Hinata bowed low to her father then straightened again before speaking. "You wanted to see me father?"

Hiashi sat behind his desk and poured over paper work involving the Hyuga family and it's holdings. He hadn't even looked up, even after she addressed him.

Still without looking up from what he was doing he nodded to an open doorway, one reserved for private functions. "In there."

Hinata nodded slightly. "Hai."

She walked over and preceded the medical nin into the room and she shut the door. "I know what to do." She mumbled to the nin who nodded at her and opened a field medical kit and waited for Hinata.

Hinata slowly undressed until she had nothing on but her panties, and with as sigh she turned back to face the examiner with her arms up above her head.

The doctor examined her skin all over her body then made a series of hand signs before placing her hand, palm facing Hinata over her abdomen and Hinata felt a tingle somewhere below her belly button and grimaced. It wasn't that it was painful, but this was the step before the final part of the examination…and she hated the final part more then anything! It was so humiliating.

_This is the part I hate._ She thought to herself when the medic turned off her chakra output. It was different when her Naru-kun did it…but it was uncomfortable when someone else did, even if it was a woman...That spot was for only one man to touch, and this woman wasn't him!

The medical nin nodded then smiled as gently as possible. "Please remove your undergarments lady Hinata."

Hinata nodded and pushed her panties off her hips and down her legs until they dropped to her ankles. She then stepped out of them, and gathered them into her left hand.

With a sigh she crouched down; squatting on the balls of her feet with her legs spread at the knees, her hands flat on her thighs as the medical nin touched her lightly at the opening of her vagina.

Hinata blushed furiously, all the while hoping she would be done quickly. Again, it wasn't painful, but it was akin to when Kiba grabbed her butt…a violation of her privacy if you will. Thankfully, the exam never took long, but it always felt like it did.

The medical nin nodded and stood up taking off her gloves. "You may get dressed now."

Hinata bit her tongue so she wouldn't snap something at the medic. It wasn't her fault; she was just doing her job.

As Hinata got dressed again, her thoughts raced anywhere to avoid thinking about what she had to go through after every mission. She really wanted to just run and get into a shower and scrub as hard as she could!

Sometimes she wished it would hurt, so she would have a reason to refuse the physical exam and the nin could just use the byakugan…but she was sure her father is the one who insisted on the physical part of the exam. _I'm sure he knows how humiliating it is for me and does it on purpose_. But while it was the most embarrassing thing that her father forced her to go through every time, she understood the need to keep her chastity…but it was one of the most degrading things that could be done. Well…at least HE didn't use his byakugan to check her himself. That thought made her shudder down to her toes. Hinata tried to quiet her mind, as she slowed her breathing and calmed herself. This was routine she went through all the time and still had not found the detachment necessary to stop her mind from outrunning her whenever she had to go through this.

After a few seconds and she were dressed again, her thoughts strayed back to her father and his stern eyes. Disappointed in her and untrusting. She wondered if she was truly evil in another life to deserve this.

The medical nin opened the door after Hinata nodded to her and they stepped out into the study.

Hiashi laid aside his quill and looked up finally. "Well?"

The medical nin bowed to Hiashi. "Lady Hinata is still pure, and not pregnant. But her body has reached a state of readiness.

Her hormone levels are perfect to have a healthy and strong child if she were married at this time."

Hiashi grunted then waved his hand to the medic in dismissal. "Fine…You may go."

The medical nin bowed again then walked to the door and showed herself out.

After the door was closed Hiashi looked at his daughter and clicked his tongue against his teeth.

"The actions of the Uzumaki boy were not lost on me today. It seems he has a thing for you." Hiashi seemed to pause for a moment as if considering something then continued. "I am aware that you carried a crush on this boy for a long time…but that is the past, a childhood fantasy.

It is time for you to take your responsibility to the Hyuga clan seriously."

Hinata blinked but tried to hide her emotions. _How did he know? He never said anything about it before!_

Hiashi smiled as he watched her, the smile of a predatory animal stalking prey. "Oh do not be naïve Hinata…I have known for a long time now about your "secret crush".

Why you would be attracted to the demon child is beyond me…but that is over now."

Hinata felt tears begin to rise in her and she forced them back. _No…I will not cry, not until I have made my point! _"Father, it isn't a crush, you do not understand how I feel about him. I am sixteen years old, I am not a child and this is not a childhood crush!" Hinata's hands clenched into fists at her sides. As much as she had gone through in the recent days, this was too much! "And he is not a demon! Naruto-kun is the most loving, cherishing, honorable man I have ever met, and if you tried you would know that too!"

Hiashi watched her, surprised by her outburst, then reached over and capped his inkwell. For a moment he wondered about the boy that would inspire defiance and strength in his normally week daughter…then shrugged it off as he placed his hands on the table in front of him. "That may be the truth…but he is not suitable for the house of Hyuga.

He has no family, he has no heritage, and he has no concept of what would be needed for him to be a part of this household."

Hinata frowned as she considered her fathers words. "You are wrong father. He is a kind, and gentle man, and he takes my happiness as the most important thing between us. And while he may have no physical family still alive, he has a strong proud heritage which I am sure you are aware of.

More important then that, he would lay his life down for me; I know he would…that is why he stepped in front of me when you were going to…discipline me."

Hiashi looked surprised for a second then nodded, but smiled slightly and it filled her with dread. _Perhaps if the fourth or his mother were still alive…but no, that is almost as bad as the fantasy she harbors now for the boy. No, I cannot allow it to continue, people will talk and the Hyuga clan is above reproach. I will have to squash that immediately._ He thought as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes I remember. A very surprising thing for him to do, but it does not matter.

A husband has already been chosen for you.

I have had your cousin Neji looking over some candidates and he has chosen one who he believes will be the best match for you. While not ideal just yet, Neji believes in time he will be able to run the clan affairs and be a good husband to you."

Hinata blinked and as the words sank in her mind she swooned. _No…this can't be happening._

Hinata almost began crying and screaming how unfair it all was but she held it and tried to reason with him. "Father why must you do this? Does my happiness mean nothing to you?"

Hiashi was up and around his desk in a flash and his hand moved faster then Hinata could track!

His blow rocked her as she shook her head from her lying position on the floor, her left cheek stinging, and her ear ringing like a bell. He had struck her so hard she didn't remember falling down!

She looked at him and he stood over her, fists clenched. "How dare you! This is not about you and what you want! This is about the clan and what must be done to maintain it!

You will obey, or I will replace you with Hanabi, she at least understands her responsibility to the family! I am sure she will not mind having another "caged bird" under her authority."

Hinata blinked back tears as she couldn't believe her father could be this cruel! "I cannot believe you would do this..."

"It is done! You will report to Neji tonight so he may introduce you to your future husband.

When the time is right, I will speak with his father and the arrangements will be settled. There will be no more discussion about this, now leave my sight, before I forget you are my daughter!"

Hinata scrambled to her feet and fled the room not bothering to close the door. Grumbling quietly to himself, Hiashi breathed deeply a few times until he was calm again then slowly walked to his desk and sat at it again.

After a few moments he glanced over his shoulder. "Is that sufficient for you?"

Kiba stepped from around a privacy screen and chuckled. "Oh yeah…as long as she doesn't marry that piece of shit Naruto…I'm happy."

Hiashi reached below his desk and jingled a leather pouch at Kiba who came over and took it with a big smile.

Counting the contents, his grin got bigger. "And this will help soothe my pain since Hinata will be married soon. Too bad, I think she would have been a great wife for me." Kiba chuckled as he imagined her hips and breasts barely covered by a thin piece of lace, as she danced provocatively in front of him…

Hiashi curled his lip at Kiba then waved his hand in front of his face as if he smelled something offensive before opening his inkwell and returning to his papers.

"I think it is time for you to your leave. Please show yourself out, and do not stop walking until you are in the streets again."

Kiba frowned then shrugged as he jingled the pouch again. A grin on his face, he tossed the pouch up and caught it as he walked out whistling. He might not have Hinata, but he could buy a lot of women who looked like Hinata with this!

O

Hinata flung herself on her bed and immediately bit her pillow and screamed into it! The slap had hurt...but this knowledge hurt infinitely worse.

_I cannot believe this! How could this have happened?_

She thought of all the time she spent with Naruto and all the fun she had. She thought of all the things that she still wanted to do with him and now none of those things were going to happen!

"God damn him! Why can't he let me love who I want?" She yelled at no one in particular. So many thoughts flitted through her mind at this point she didn't know what to think.

What could she do? Her father dictated everything that went on around her and gave her no choice in anything. From how she should act, to who was appropriate for her now.

And now to find out that Neji knew but had said nothing to her! Why was this happening? She believed in him, she trusted him! _Well this was not going to stand!_ She thought to herself as she slammed her hands down on the bed, clothes and showering completely forgotten. She had to find Neji…she had to find out why he did this!

She jumped off of her bed and ran down the stairs and through the manor, avoiding servants until she was outside.

Hinata ran through the compound, the entire time fuming and aching at the same. Her heart pounding in sorrow as well as anger that was steadily coming to a boil until she got to the house that Neji lived in.

She ran through the front door, but the servant there had said he was out in the garden with a guest, so she didn't wait to find out who, she ran outside and saw Neji's back and sprinted over to the gazebo.

She came from around behind him, when she stopped, surprised. Naruto was his guest? Well that was perfect! He should know what was going on as well!

"Naruto-kun!" She yelled as she leapt into the gazebo, surprising them both!

Naruto and Neji turned as Hinata burst into the gazebo and fell to her knees on the verge of sobbing. "What…what is wrong hime? Did..did he hit you?"

Hinata was so angry and hurt, but now all she wanted to do was stay in her man's arms and let him comfort her.

She clung to Naruto as she caught her breath then turned on Neji, still supported by Naruto's arms, and screamed at him as the tears began.

"How could you? You told me you cared, you told me things were different between us now!! How could you do this to me…to Naruto??"

Neji frowned and Naruto looked more confused then usual. "Hina-chan…what…what is going on?" Naruto held her shoulders and looked with concern in Hinata's eyes. He could see it, like a physical thing, hurt, betrayal…it all shone forth like a beacon, and the target of such strong emotions seemed to be Neji.

Hinata pointed at Neji with a shaking hand. "My father has had him looking for a husband for me so that he can get me married as soon as possible to take over as the next head of the family! But he also knew…my father knew! He knew about us!"

Naruto looked up shock and anger warring on his face. Neji knew the importance of their relationship being kept quiet…did he…? "Neji…is this true?" Naruto asked, not wanting to believe that Neji may have tricked him.

Neji crossed his legs then sipped some more of his tea before answering. "Yes…it is true. I was ordered by Hiashi to pick a suitable suitor for Hinata and he will become her husband if the arrangements can be met, but Hinata... I swear I didn't tell Hiashi anything about the two of you. While Hiashi has planned this…I have not betrayed your trust."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears and Hinata stood up and screamed at him. "Well I don't care! I won't do it! I will run away or something, but I will not be married to a man I don't love! I love Naruto...and if I cannot be the head of the Hyuga clan and still have him; then I choose him!!" Her anger spent, she just stood there panting with Naruto's hands supporting her.

Neji smiled as he placed his cup back on the table. Something about the smile held a secret that made Naruto curious. "I think you should at least meet him Hinata. He is a nice guy who I misjudged at first, but more then that he showed me recently that he will be the best possible match for you…did I mention he would probably rip his own arm off before he would hurt you or let anyone else hurt you?"

Hinata began crying in earnest, sobs ripping from her. It seemed like Neji didn't even hear a word she said! Naruto held her close and rubbed her back still a bit shocked but very happy with her revelation. "I know that there are things the higher families do…but isn't there some way to fix this? I don't think I could live without Hina-chan." It was like Naruto didn't even register Neji's indifference to their feelings. He seemed to only think of this new "suitor" that Hinata didn't want. Naruto thought he saw something in Neji's demeanor, but he guessed he was wrong.

Hinata rubbed her face against Naruto's chest. "I won't live without you…never again...I love you Naru-kun!"

Naruto kissed her head, but watched Neji the entire time. "I love you to my hime."

Neji hmmmd also a bit surprised by Hinata's outburst as well as Naruto's reaction. _I expected Naruto to explode by now. He is showing great restraint considering the situation. Time for step three then. They are deeply in love and there is no point waiting anymore._

"Well the problem is Hiashi will not approve of a marriage between you and Hinata. Drastic things would have to be done and even if for some reason Hiashi did accept the two of you, the elder council never would." Neji placed his cup down again and held up a finger to stall Naruto from speaking.

"But I have not introduced Lord Hiashi to the suitor I picked…but he will want to meet him soon so he can discuss the details with his father…and that is a problem, a very big problem."

Naruto frowned as he held Hinata and she started to hiccup, so he rubbed her back some more, but he stayed focused on Neji. "Why is that a problem?"

Neji shrugged as he picked up his teacup again with a wry grin. "Because you have no father Naruto."

O

Next Episode: What's that smell, and did he and Tenten just…?


	33. Chapter 33

What is Love?

Chapter 33

Naruto Drops a bomb on Hinata in this chapter...possibly mustard gas. 

Hinata sniffled then turned slightly to look at Neji. Naruto blinked but still held fairly tight to Hinata, not wanting to let her go incase she had a moment of weakness again. "I don't…well I know I had a father…and I know who he was now…but what does that have to do with anything?" The blank look on Naruto's face almost made Neji laugh. As much as he liked Naruto now, he was still pretty dense, but that was part of his charm.

Hinata sniffed again as she watched Neji but her hands gripped Naruto a little tighter. "Please, Neji-san, explain what you mean?" She wondered if she had misheard him, but she hoped she wasn't wrong. Neji had changed much in the past few years, but one thing that hadn't become very different was his mind. Neji always seemed to be two or three steps ahead of everyone else, and lately he seemed to be more…sneaky for lack of a better word.

Neji leaned back and smiled, teacup still in his hands as he sat back in his chair and made himself comfortable again. "Tell you what, go to Naruto's house, and I will be there in about an hour, and I will make everything clear then…there may be prying ears and loose lips nearby."

Naruto frowned then shook his head, still stuck on the previous statement. _I don't have a father…what the hell does that mean?_

Hinata nodded slowly then smiled up at Naruto. She looked much more composed then a moment ago so Naruto lost some of his worry. "Naruto-kun…I think we should go wait for him at our house. Neji has that look in his eye, and when he does I know he is very serious about something."

Naruto looked down at her and smiled too, a warm feeling washing over him. "Alright hime. You know your cousin better then I do and I will trust your judgment."

Naruto nodded at Neji as they walked out of the compound together. Once they were on the street again and making there way to their home, Naruto reached for Hinata's hand. Hinata looked around quickly to make sure no Hyuga's were around then took it with a smile as they hurried off.

O

Neji finished his tea then rang a little bell that was on the table. A moment later a servant girl came and appeared at his side. "Yes Neji-sama?"

Neji waved his hand casually at the tea set before looking up at her. "You may clear this away. In about an hour inform Ojisan Hiashi that Hinata and I went out together on an extended training run. We should be back sometime tonight, but it depends on how long it takes Hinata to absorb this session."

She picked up the tray and bowed to him before she turned and walked back into the house.

Neji frowned as he thought for a moment. _Now how do I do this next part…intrigue is a very fun game, but, if I'm not careful all of my chickens will come home to roost all at the same time, and that would not be good. Interesting, but not good at all._

With a loud clap of his hands, Neji stood and walked swiftly into the house and went to his study. Opening his desk he took out his "to do" list and quickly put a check mark next to, "Surprise, surprise".

Putting it back he locked the drawer then went over to a bookshelf and rifled quickly through the tomes stored there until he came upon and grabbed a large leather bound book. Tucking it under his arm he left his house, a smile on his face.

O

O

At the same moment Tenten was bounding from roof to roof, following kiba as he practically danced through the street_. What did that bastard do?_

**Flashback**

Tenten had followed him to the Hyuga manor and frowned as he went inside.

She knew that Neji didn't like Kiba…and Hinata was not real happy with her former teammate at this time…well actually it had been some while since she even spoken of Kiba…she even stopped calling him "kun"…so who was he going to see? Surely not Hanabi. While she didn't like Kiba she didn't think he was into lolitas.

Tenten crawled across the roof, avoiding guard patrols and looked through a few windows. She was going to give up and wait near the front door when she saw him in the last window she was checking. Looking around the room she saw Hinata's father sitting at a low writing desk talking to Kiba.

There must have been a seal placed over the room because she could not hear what they were saying…but luckily she could read lips a little. One of the many things a less then honest uncle had taught her.

Hiashi: "Are you certain? This is not some sick joke?"

Kiba: "I'm one hundred percent positive. Hinata is seeing…"

Kiba turned his head slightly and she could not see his lips any further, but a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach made her fairly sure who Kiba had just told on.

As Hiashi slapped his hand down on the desk palm first, she was sure of it now.

Hiashi: "Stupid, weak, brat! What is she thinking trying to…demon container…"

He had become so agitated he kept whipping his head back and forth. Tenten was only barely able to keep up with his movements and losing most of the conversation. It seemed any minute he might explode from his anger, but then Tenten became worried again as Hiashi's demeanor changed. He looked more cagey, and he glanced askance at Kiba.

Hiashi: "You are not telling me this for her sake, what do you want?"

Kiba: "Well I would like to see her suffer a little, she did reject me, and maybe a little coin for helping you to clean house."

Hiashi made a face, Tenten assumed he just grunted. Hiashi turned and pointed to the back of the room and Kiba nodded and went behind a privacy screen.

Hiashi rang a bell and a servant walked into the room.

Hiashi: "Fetch one of the medical nin, and then have Hinata come to my room."

Not long after Tenten was thoroughly disgusted by what she saw. The medical nin checking Hinata, and Kiba behind the privacy screen straining to see what was going on in the next area. _Sick, perverted, disgusting, baka…_were only a few of the choice words she reserved for the Inuzuka boy.

After witnessing the entire scene, Tenten sat next to the window and thought. She remained where she sat and absorbed everything that had occurred, at the same time trying to calm her anger. Hiashi striking Hinata, Kiba's betrayal, and the fact he did it out of spite only made her fume.

_I should kick his ass for what he did…but I think my nushi would much rather be the one to do that, if Hinata and Naruto don't get their hands on him first!_

Kiba walked out of the house and followed the path to the front gates with a big grin on his face which only made Tenten angrier! As she watched him leave the compound, he kept tossing the coin pouch into the air and catching it. Sometimes tossing it high in the air, sometimes only just past his ugly head.

After a moment, Tenten got a wicked smile on her face and decided a little early payback would not be out of line…in fact she was sure someone would appreciate it. If no one else, SHE would pat herself on the back for it.

She hurried to catch up to Kiba, than paralleled him for a few yards before she ran ahead to another series of roofs in the path he was walking. Reaching down into her belt Tenten pulled out what looked like a claw with a thin line tied to it.

She swung the claw in a small circle and waited until he was closer, then threw it as the money pouch was on one of it's higher arcs. The claw which was specially designed for such purposes, snagged the pouch, and quickly she flashed two hand signs. "Substitution jutsu: a fool and his money!"

Another pouch, identical in weight, color, and size landed in Kiba's palm and the claw with the real pouch appeared at Tenten's feet.

Kiba, none the wiser walked on without a care in the world, sure he had gotten his revenge and profited at the same time.

Tenten looked at the pouch as she released it from the claw and smiled_. I never thought that stupid Jutsu my crooked uncle taught me would ever be useful…I'm glad I learned it now…maybe some of the other things he taught me can be made useful as well._

Opening the pouch she whistled as she counted. One, two, three, four, five gold coins!

Hiashi was obviously very generous to his spies.

"Well that is one spy who will not profit from another's pain." While this was a small measure of revenge, Tenten intended to make sure that Kiba paid for this betrayal.

Tenten jumped from the roof she was standing on to the next, heading for the Hyuga compound again.

Neji would be very pleased/upset to hear this. She smiled happily as hearts danced around her head.

They usually had incredibly, superb sex after he was angry.

Tenten practically flew to the Hyuga compound!

O

O

Naruto and Hinata sat on the couch. She seemed to be feeling better. She looked better and better after they left the area of the Hyuga compound, and as soon as they crossed the threshold of their house she seemed almost relaxed again.

Her eyes were still red, but her sniffles had stopped and there was a hint of something in her eyes.

Fana took that moment to let out a roar then shook himself vigorously. Naruto jumped when he did it then relaxed. _Baka fox…scared the crap out of me!_ He thought as Hinata turned to him.

Hinata looked at him and blinked. "What is it Naru-kun…are you alright?"

Naruto nodded. "Just the fox waking up. He startled me is all."

Hinata smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder than she patted his stomach affectionately. "Hello Fana."

Naruto chuckled as Fana grinned at someone greeting him.

"**Well that is a first. When you get a chance tell her I said hello also."**

Naruto grinned as he turned to look at Hinata. "My pervy fox says hello back." Hinata giggled then lightly tapped Naruto's shoulder. "He isn't pervy…is he?"

Naruto laughed then gave her a peck on the lips. "Let's hope you don't find out."

Hinata was frowning, than she blushed deeply. "Naru-kun…he doesn't watch when we…you know. Does he?"

Naruto grinned then shook his head. _Should I mess with her?_ Naruto thought to himself, but the seriousness in Hinata's eyes made him decide not to. "No my hime, he doesn't. The fox is a lot of things, but I can tell you for a fact he isn't a liar."

Fana growled before Naruto could say anything else.

"**While I appreciate you espousing my ethics to your mate, is it possible you could fill me in on what happened** **while I was sleeping pup?"**

Naruto frowned a little then turned inward. "Well, for starters, we made it back here, got assaulted by Anbu, were treated like traitors, I was slapped by Hinata's father…did I mention he hits her? Oh and now it seems her father set it up so that she is being forced into an arranged marriage."

Fana blinked at Naruto, for once he had the fox stupefied and he was enjoying the moment…even if it didn't last long.

"**Alright pup…repeat everything after "for starters".**

Despite what he had experienced in the last few hours, Naruto laughed.

Why not?

It had been a really crazy, crappy, day so why shouldn't he laugh it off?

Fana shrugged and waited until the hysterics wore off and Naruto would only occasionally titter. Hinata blinked then realized Fana must have caused him to laugh.

She shrugged and laid her head on his shoulder again. While Naruto was prone to odd behavior sometimes because of the fox, he was still her Naruto.

"**Perhaps you should give me your thoughts pup so I can better see what you are talking about."**

Naruto shrugged and saw no reason not to, so he pictured a giant, iron door that had massive locks and chains keeping it secure against intrusion. Then he slowly pictured it with less and less defenses until the door was open to him.

When Fana originally taught him this he called it the "tower of iron will". Naruto thought that was a stupid name so he called it the "Big iron locked door". That had a much cooler sound to it. _Besides, imagining a door was easier then imagining some stupid old boring tower._ He thought as Fana stepped into his memories.

Fana viewed the past scenes then stopped as he watched the recent scene involving Naruto, Neji, and Hinata. He became more thoughtful then usual as things began to fall in place then he turned slightly and grinned at Naruto.

"**Pup…this Neji is not such a bad person…but he is crafty as hell. He would make a good Myobu."**

Naruto frowned as he thought about that. "What do you mean old fox? I'm still a little confused over the whole, "Your father is dead" thing."

Fana looked at him and frowned, turning the fish eye on him as he considered his container.

"**You are joking…please tell me you are joking!"**

Naruto started to lose his patience. "Look we both know you are smarter then me but that doesn't give you the right to hold it over my head all of the time! So will you just tell me already!?"

Fana at Naruto's outburst…he hadn't done that in a while so it caught him off guard as he blinked then nodded slightly.

"**Alright…Examine what Neji said to you. He stated that the man he had chosen for Hinata had a lot of good qualities, was once someone he did not respect, and he has no father. Now who do you suppose he means?"**

Naruto frowned as he concentrated, but all he succeeded in doing was passing gas!

He turned outward again and Hinata was startled and looking at him funny. It must have been loud.

She was about to say something but then she gagged and struggled to get away from him! He wasn't sure why she was gagging, this wasn't as bad as some of his other farts!

"Naruto-kun…what did you eat?" He barely understood her because she was covering her face with both hands.

Naruto looked a little sheepish but scratched the back of his head. "Well…ramen I think."

Hinata ran to the steps then gagged again. "Kami, it's following me!!" She cried as she hauled ass upstairs and he could hear a door slam.

Naruto couldn't help but giggle a little as he considered a prank he could pull on her a little later. I hope she doesn't get too mad at me…but I just can't help myself. He began to giggle again as he remembered the look on her face, but Fana cleared his throat and Naruto turned inward again, stifling his mirth.

"**If you are done I will ask again…who do you think he is talking about?"**

Naruto shrugged, a bland expression now on his face. "I dun know."

Fana growled then exploded at Naruto!

"**YOU! He's talking about you baka!!"**

Naruto blinked as he put the pieces together in his head and it dawned on him. _Hey, maybe he does mean me…I mean we used to dislike each other, especially when he hurt Hina-chan…he told me that he was impressed with me when I got back, and after we sparred a few times, and my father is dead…" _Fana grumbled something after he thought this but as always Naruto ignored him.

A knock at the door halted his train of thought. As he came back from his communication with Fana he began to worry who it was…no one ever knocked before…"Come in."

Neji walked in with Tenten right on his heels and they both stopped and wrinkled their noses up. "Naruto…did you fart?" Neji said as he tried not to be too overcome from the rancid odor.

Naruto giggled again then shrugged. "It was an accident. Hinata didn't like it either."

Neji chuckled but Tenten just shook her head in disgust. _Boys! You don't see women farting and belching all of the time!_

Neji went and sat in a bean bag across from Naruto and Tenten came and knelt next to him. "I have some good news and I have some bad news Naruto-san…and I do not think neither you nor Hinata will be happy about it."

Naruto frowned as he leaned forward, his arms between his legs, hands dangling a few inches above the floor. "Why am I not surprised. So what happened now? Is the moon about to crash on Konoha? Did Kami decide to marry the devil and we have to host the wedding? What?" Unknown to anyone but Naruto, Fana snickered at the last. _**Like Kami would have such poor taste…besides, red wasn't her color**_. He thought.

Neji chuckled as he rested his hand on Tenten's shoulder. We know who leaked the information about you and Hinata to Hiashi…I will tell you, but you have to let me take care of it…call it, a favor. In exchange, I will give you this."

Neji reached into his shirt and pulled out a pouch that Tenten recognized and handed it to Naruto. Naruto shook it before looking curiously at Neji. Undoing the draw strings Naruto looked inside, and almost had a stroke! "Holy crap!! This is gold!"

Neji grinned then nodded as he crossed his legs, left hand stroking Tenten's hair. "I thought you might be excited by it. The gold was actually wasted on the person who had it, so we wanted to make sure it went to a worthy cause."

Naruto closed the pouch back up then looked at Neji seriously. "Wait…did you rob someone?" Neji shrugged. "It came from the same person who…told on you and Hinata."

Naruto at first looked dubious, but Neji so far had not given him any reason to doubt his word. "Ok...I will let you handle it, but you have to let me know who it was so I can...wait till you get them first..." He said rather lamely.

Neji smiled but Naruto could see his eyes harden. "Kiba."

Naruto jumped to his feet and screamed. "THAT BITCH...THAT SON OF A BITCH!! I'LL KILL HIM!! NO I'M GONNA COOK HIM…NO I'M GONNA KILL HIM, THEN I'LL COOK HIM, AND THEN I'M GONNA EAT HIM!!"

Neji cleared his throat, and Naruto blinked then looked at him, before he got a sheepish grin on his face and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um...after you take care of him of course." Slowing his breathing, Naruto sat on the couch again and tried to appear less then agitated. "How did you find out it was Kiba?"

Neji patted Tenten on the head and smiled. "I have my ways. Oh and make sure you put the gold to good use. I would suggest Twenty four karat, with at least a 1 carat princess cut."

Naruto looked blankly at him so Neji filled in the blank. "The wedding ring for Hinata."

"Oh, hehehe, yeah, I'll have to find a time to go get it when Hina-hime is not around."

Neji crossed his legs then frowned as he stroked Tenten's hair. Naruto blinked as she moved into his fingers, it was almost like he was petting a cat.

"Naruto, I also have information…information that you will want. That is the good news portion of my visit, although to be honest with you, your options in that department are kind of limited." Neji patted a large leather bound book that he had placed next to the bean bag before he sat down.

Fana cleared his throat causing Naruto to turn inward as the fox stood there, a half smile on his face.

"**Perhaps it is time we had that conversation I have been holding back from you also Naruto."**

Naruto blinked. "Conversation? What conversation? And why are you suddenly calling me by my name?"

Fana sat back on his haunches and his eyes seemed to glitter. Naruto wasn't sure, but it seemed Fana had an aura of excitement about him…and something else…perhaps worry.

"**About your father."**

O

Next Episode: Five times?


	34. Chapter 34

What is Love?

Chapter 34

Naruto thought about what Neji had already told him then thought about the fox and what he wanted to tell him. He frowned but decided the best course of action. The fox would always be in his mind for them to talk…Neji would probably not be here all day so he decided to go with him first.

"Hold on Fana, let me talk to Neji first then we can talk. I am having a hard time as it is absorbing everything that has happened so far and I want to be able to remember everything."

Fana nodded then lay down and waited patiently. Surprisingly, he didn't fight or argue with Naruto…he just seemed to take it with a grain of salt as he was put off. _Maybe it isn't that important. _Thought Naruto as he looked at Neji again.

Neji sat there with his legs crossed and petted Tenten with a slight smile on his face. "Where is Hinata? I think she will want to hear this as well."

Naruto jumped up and started for the stairs. "I'll get her!" Neji only chuckled at Naruto's enthusiasm as he bounded up the stairs and slid to a stop in front of the bathroom door. Calming himself he tapped lightly on it and whispered to her. "Hinata? Neji and Tenten are here…he says he has something important to tell us."

The handle jiggled as she unlocked it. The door opened a crack and she peered at him from around the door, just enough so he could see her eyes. "Is it safe?" As he grinned and nodded to her he almost burst into a fit of giggles as the door opened wider and he got a better look at her. Hinata clutched a can of air freshener to her chest and seemed to have it at the ready. _Like that was going to work! _He thought as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan…it was an accident. I was talking to Fana and not paying attention to what my body was doing." Naruto poked his bottom lip out to her and gave her the dreaded "puppy dog" eyes.

Hinata giggled through the crack in the door, and instantly forgave him. "It is a good thing you didn't have to go to the bathroom then huh?"

Naruto blinked then laughed from his belly. Hinata was definitely feeling better at least. "Forgive me?"

Hinata opened the door and came out of the bathroom and gave Naruto a peck on his cheek. "Of course I forgive you, but we are changing your diet…and _**you**_are washing those shorts."

She smirked as she said this and Naruto laughed harder as he hugged her. "My hime!"

Hinata hugged him back before he let her go and they walked downstairs together. The sight that greeted them was one neither expected to see however. Neji sat there in the beanbag still, but now Tenten was in his lap and they were kissing…and this was no friendly kiss either! Seeing this Hinata blushed, before turning and going into the kitchen quickly.

Naruto saw her reaction and walked after her. "Hina-chan? What's wrong?"

Hinata grinned as she pulled him close. He closed with her and she nipped his Adam's apple with her teeth. "Um…we do pervy things together and I do not get embarrassed, too much…but seeing someone else doing it…"

Naruto grinned as she said pervy...he was rubbing off on her. He ruffled her hair as she squeezed him tight, but he hadn't quite caught on to where she was heading with this conversation. "I understand…it embarrasses me a little too. It feels like I'm doing something really naughty by watching them."

Hinata giggled as she nipped his neck again, her hands playing idly at the small of his back. "But it can be…exciting too Naru-kun."

Naruto thought about it. He couldn't honestly say it excited him…well he hadn't thought about it much before either…but it did make him jealous a little, he would want to be able to do it too. "Yeah? Well I guess…" He tried to look at it objectively, but he had never really thought about it much before.

Hinata nodded, but her cheeks were still a bit flushed as she looked up at him. Her bottom lip was between her teeth, and her eyes seemed to smolder as he looked into them.

"Hina-chan? What's wrong? You still look upset." Obviously, Naruto started to think maybe she was not feeling well and she was trying to hide it. Just as dense as ever.

Hinata smiled as she sucked on her bottom lip for a moment, and he could feel her legs moving against his, a glint in her eyes as she grabbed his butt and pulled him towards her. "Naru-kun," She said in a husky voice. "You promised you wouldn't get mad…"

Naruto looked blankly at her until she looked down between them and rubbed her crotch against him then looked up at him again. Even though she had a blush under her eyes, it seemed now it was less from embarrassment. Naruto's eyes got big and he grinned happily. "Oh…OH that! Of course I won't get mad!" Naruto began to feel good as he wondered what she had in mind. "But Neji and Tenten are in the living room…"

Hinata blushed slightly harder as she looked around, than reached down and grabbed his member through his pants, and lead him to the downstairs bathroom. "Naruto groaned as he followed her obediently…he liked when she was like this!

As soon as they had the door closed her hands grabbed his head and pulled it down to her face and she kissed him with a hunger she hadn't shown previously! She was so excited, she was practically trying to climb up his body to get as close to him as possible!

Naruto's hands found their familiar place and cupped her backside and she groaned, as he hiked up her skirt. Within seconds she felt her panties start to slide down her hips.

She reached between them and started fumbling with his belt and he helped her by hooking the cuffs of his pants with a foot, then stomping his feet to get the pants down!

Twice he almost fell but finally they got his pants off and casually kicked them into a corner of the bathroom.

Neither seemed able to wait.

When they were both naked from the waist down he picked her up by her hips and she guided his rod to her entrance and he felt the head nudge against her folds. He was a little surprised. He felt the wetness as soon as he touched her…she really was horny for him!

Fana, head still down grinned but did not open his eyes.

"**Always in heat for you pup."**

Naruto almost shouted at him, but realized the fox was just making a comment, not actually observing or even listening to them…it felt good to know that he was right about his captive in this respect at least.

They both moaned in unison, and Naruto smiled at her as she nodded her head. "I'm ready Naru-kun...make me yours!" This was said in her usual soft voice, but it sounded so damn sexy it made Naruto even harder!

She gripped him tighter and wrapped her legs around his waist, beginning to pant lightly. Naruto held her hips then slowly slid forward pulling her closer to him and….

Someone knocked at the bathroom door and they both groaned in frustration.

It was a soft knock, but it was just loud enough so neither of them could mistake it. "Naruto…I know the two of you would like to be alone in the bathroom…but we really do need to talk. You can finish that later."

Fana hmmed, but he still had his head down, his eyes closed.

"**Four times now…it's almost like something doesn't want the two of you to mate…but look on the bright side, you haven't been closer to finally doing it then this. Maybe if you wish real hard, or click your heels together three times…"**

Naruto slammed his head backwards against the door and Hinata bonked her head on his chest and bit his shirt in very obvious frustration!

"Oh…alright Neji. Be there in a second." Naruto tried to sound calm, but he was fairly certain his voice shook as he tried not to scream.

Naruto tried to set Hinata down but her face was flushed and she wouldn't let go!

Instead she wrapped her legs even tighter around his waist and continued to rub herself against his naked member, depositing more and more moisture on his nether region.

"Or two…" he mumbled again, but didn't really care if Neji heard him or not.

Naruto found this to be just as appealing, if not more then the other day when they did it through their clothes.

He could feel her wetness spreading over his mushroom as she sighed and began to breathe faster. He grabbed her hips again, pulling her down on him and he felt every centimeter as he slid into her until he felt a slight pressure, like a barrier stopping his progress. Naruto thought he remembered something about this…something starting with the letter "H" but the name just wouldn't come to him. After a few seconds of Hinata's opening massaging him though…he didn't give a shit what it was called!

Hinata's face contorted slightly in pain but she gripped his shoulders and pushed herself down on him and moaned as she felt him going in…

BANG! BANG!

The bathroom door shuddered under the pounding and they both looked at it. "Now you two!"

"What the fuck Neji!" Naruto yelled.

"Damn it Niisan!" Hinata yelled. Fana shook his head, but had a slight smirk on his face.

"**Five…but at least you locked the door this time. Who says you don't learn?"**

Naruto growled and shook his head in frustration and Hinata banged her head over and over again against his chest until he gently lifted her off of him and set her on the floor.

Hinata stomped a foot on the floor and whined. "Narutoooo!" she whimpered and stuck her bottom lip out. As frustrated as he was, he felt sorry for her.

He knew how she felt, and was very tempted to tell Neji to go fuck himself…but the one thing he knew about Neji from before and now, he did not mince words.

He would probably break the door down next.

Hinata's face and neck were flushed and he could smell a very powerful scent coming from her.

He leaned down and kissed her. "Tonight. We'll try tonight." He chuckled slightly. "We have to catch a break sometime."

Hinata reluctantly nodded then grabbed her panties and turned around and pulled them back on. Watching her, Naruto had to admit they were very cute panties. Her favorite shade of lavender and little multi colored rainbows everywhere. He had to admit to himself if no one else…her butt looked awesome in them!

Naruto sighed and pulled his boxers, (which were now torn _"Hmmm I wonder when that happened."_) and his pants back on.

He looked at Hinata and he put his hands on her shoulders which were shaking.

She leaned back into him and wiped her eyes. "You know…if it didn't feel so good, I would give up on it."

Naruto laughed then kissed her neck, bringing a sigh and slight smile to her lips. "I'm ok. But you're right; we have to catch a break sometime."

Naruto reached over and unlocked the door and they went out into the kitchen again. Neji and Tenten were there. She was sitting on the counter, his hand in her lap.

Neji smirked and Tenten had a slight blush on her face. "Sorry…but this is important."

Naruto growled, "Kill joy." As he opened the refrigerator he heard Tenten gasped and her body stiffened, back arching and her head came back a little.

Naruto looked at her and frowned. She seemed redder then before. Hinata frowned also but didn't say anything.

Naruto shrugged and grabbed a soda. "Anyone want anything cold?"

Neji still grinning shook his head. "No thank you. Tenten would you like something cold?"

Tenten shuddered and shook her head. "N..no…t. youuu!"

Naruto looked back at her as she almost screeched and he frowned. Her hands were clenched tightly over Neji's and she seemed to be shaking, and breathing hard. The odd thing was Neji's hand was in her lap, and seemed to be moving slightly.

Hinata blushed and Naruto noticed she had her byakugan active.

Her hands gripped the counter and she had crossed her legs while she tried not to look at her cousin and his girlfriend. A slight whimper escaped her as she continued to stare at him, and the hunger in her eyes seemed to increase.

What happened?

Neji pulled his hand from Tenten's grip and very casually licked his middle finger, and Tenten panted, but her eyes were locked on Neji as he continued to suck on his middle digit, almost in an exaggerated fashion. It was like Neji had stuck his finger in a bowl of icing, and was showing off that he had gotten a treat.

Naruto blinked as he watched. Looking at his own fingers he wondered…then a realization hit him! _No…he couldn't have…could he? _Naruto looked back at Hinata who was still blushing furiously, legs tightly crossed together, Tenten, flushed and also blushing, panting lightly, and Neji licking his middle finger which was in Tenten's lap not five minutes ago. If Naruto was right…it seemed Neji had no shame what so ever!

Neji clapped his hands together then smiled as he looked from Hinata to Naruto.

"Alright. As I was saying to you earlier, I have discovered a perfect suitor for you Hinata, and I know you will not object to him, but Hiashi-sama will not go for it…a good word for his reaction would be homicidal."

Hinata nodded as she breathed deeply, then let it out again, then breathed deeply again and let it out. "I had hoped you would mean who I thought."

Naruto popped the soda open and took a swig from it before he looked at Neji again.

"Ok…now that you have said that I got a better idea who you mean now. But if that's the case how do we work around it? He's never gonna like me."

Hinata smiled as she looked over at Naruto. "He doesn't have to. I will never leave you Naru-kun."

Tenten turned sideways to face them, still looking a little peaked.

"That is when Neji and I started looking through the Hyuga family history, and discovered a few references that may help."

Neji nodded as he came around the counter and smiled at the two of them. "When your father first approached me I seriously considered the suitors he had chosen, not because I wanted you in an arranged marriage, but because if I chose the best one, you would have less of a chance of being unhappy for the rest of your life with some fat perverted slug that was good with money or some indifferent ass who just wanted a leg up in society.

To be honest, they all sucked in more ways then one. As luck would have it…that was the day I saw you at the ramen stand Naruto.

I approached you because I had known for some time that Hinata liked you, but I had to make sure that you had grown up and were capable of caring for and taking care of my cousin. No offense, but you didn't care about a whole lot when we were younger, and the only thing in your mind was becoming Hokage and eating ramen."

Naruto nodded as he agreed and both girls giggled lightly. Neji smirked but continued where he left off. "Well anyway, I talked to you, and I tried to make you angry to see if you had found a way to better control yourself. You had a very bad temper then, and to be honest, if you couldn't keep a level head most of the time, you would have been no good to Hinata." _Which would have pushed my plans back several years, and I couldn't have that._ He thought to himself. "But you proved to me that you had grown, and I began to think you would make a good husband for Hinata."

Hinata smiled, blushing lightly and Naruto chuckled. "I see you're still full of surprises Neji, both normal and pervy."

Neji laughed, Tenten blushed even harder, and Hinata gasped before she smacked his shoulder! "Na-ru-to!" But she really couldn't say anything else, because there was nothing that would suit the occasion. She saw what her cousin was doing too!

Neji grinned then shrugged, not concerned at all to what they thought of his antics. "You have three options that are viable." He continued as if Naruto hadn't said anything. "Although there is only one that I can see that will provide you the most chance for success.

You can challenge Hiashi for the right to wed Hinata. Unfortunately the father may choose the venue of the challenge, and I could see Hiashi saying you had to walk naked through the ninth level of hell and survive."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a minute but Hinata nudged him in his ribs and he shook his head. "No…I don't think so. She has veto power."

Neji chuckled and picked up the book he brought and opened it to a marked page.

"Or you can request an audience with the Hyuga council of elders and they will hear your petition for the right to marry Hinata…but with the way that most of the village including the elders feels about the Kyubi…"

Naruto nodded and Hinata looked a little sad and he reached over and rubbed the lower part of her back and gave her a little smile to let her know he was alright. "That would be another no."

Neji nodded and finally turned to another marked page. "Then the only option for you is an old custom that is not practiced anymore, but it has never been brought down so remains active in Hyuga custom. Now this is a little bizarre…so bare with me. The custom was adapted when there were few Hyuga with the Byakugan, and clan law superseded that of even the Hokage. You see from the scripture, there were more males then females in the Hyuga clan…by a ratio of five to one…and back then the clan only numbered around two hundred. It was well known that other tribes took this route to bolster their ranks so it was clearly acceptable."

Neji seemed to be walking around the subject, and even Naruto noticed so he Hinata and Fana(though no one but Naruto heard him) all shouted at the same time, "GET TO THE POINT!"

Neji swallowed hard then nodded. "Alright then! You must come to the manor and kidnap Hinata from her room while she sleeps.

From there you take her to a Shinto shrine and have the monk marry you, then; you must consummate the marriage immediately after."

Hinata and Naruto's eyes got bigger and bigger until Neji finished his explanation. Naruto gulped then gave a silly grin as he squeezed Hinata. "That doesn't sound so bad Hime! Weird…but a lot easier then the other two."

Neji chuckled before shrugging his shoulders. "You have to understand, this was developed in a time when the clan was in dire need of growth. While pillaging and stealing women were frowned upon, it became acceptable to other clans and villages, if the woman was able to fight off her kidnapper. So the law was drawn up and adopted by most villages in that time period as an acceptable form of practice because it appears more then our little clan was having trouble building its ranks. Some of the lesser villages also saw it as a show of strength. If you allowed one of your women to be captured, you were considered weak, and the possibility of your village being wiped out was definite. As I said it was a barbaric practice, but it was a barbaric time of our history."

Naruto actually was feeling good about this plan, but Neji noticed this shook his head, and Naruto immediately realized he was not going to like the next part. "Um…I didn't mention that she cannot help you in any way, in fact she is supposed to fight you as hard as she can or else it will mean nothing in the clan elders eyes."

Hinata gulped and squeezed Naruto's leg. "I can't do that…I want to marry Naruto!"

Tenten nodded as she leaned forward.

"I understand how you feel…but if you want to be with the man you love, then you both have to be willing to make sacrifices."

Neji reached over and tousled Tenten's hair and she smiled at him. "I did…and I know you can too."

Hinata looked doubtful, but Naruto rubbed his hands together then grabbed Hinata in a hug! "Yes! I like this plan! We can do this!"

Hinata looked at him and she remained skeptical. "Naru-kun…you do realize that if we do this I will have to fight you with everything I have, I can't hold back."

Neji agreed as he put the book back down on the kitchen table. "Yes. The family doctor will examine you…if it does not look like she gave it her all, they will dismiss the claim."

Naruto thought about it for a moment. "It doesn't matter. If this will get Hiashi to leave us alone then I want to do it."

Hinata looked troubled but nodded. "Alright. I guess if this is our only option."

Neji nodded slightly. "I would suggest you move as soon as possible. Tonight at midnight. Uncle is usually in bed by eleven so that should give plenty of time for you to get in and take her.

The closest Shinto shrine is over near Lee's apartment. He still lives in the same neighborhood, but he is away on a mission still, so no help for either of you there."

Naruto sighed but already had an idea of what to do to make this work.

Hinata was still frowning and she looked sadly at Naruto. "Naru-kun, I am sorry for what I must do to you tonight…but I will make it up to you after when you succeed." It seemed Hinata had all the confidence in him he needed.

Naruto smiled to encourage her. "Hina-chan…please don't take this the wrong way if I don't wish you good luck?"

O

Next Episode: Truths bring pain...


	35. Chapter 35

What is Love?

Chapter 35

Naruto sat on his couch and thought hard about the day and its ensuing events.

In two hours he was going to be married to Hinata…if she didn't kill him first…

**Flashback**

"Remember Naruto, if she does not fight you as hard as she could, the council will not approve the marriage.

By our own clan laws…they cannot refuse this. So it has to be convincing, it has to be real."

Naruto frowned as he began to regret teaching Hinata the scorpion stance and the amount of damage it could cause. The look on his face must have been priceless as Neji laughed and Hinata blushed before kissing him and walking out the door with Tenten.

Neji smiled then clapped Naruto on the shoulder. "Look on the bright side. By one am, you could be married to the girl of your dreams."

"Or dead' he mumbled as Neji closed the door behind him.

**Partial present**

And as if that wasn't bad enough, Fana dropped a huge bombshell on him.

"**Pup…there are things we need to discuss, and do not speak until I finish what I have to say. I have held this information inside of me for a long time but Hinata convinced me not to long ago that I should tell you." **

He took what seemed to be a deep breath then started in.

"**When your father sealed me inside of you long ago he had an ulterior motive. You see, long ago, your father's brother discovered that there was a way to create a seal to trap a demon inside of a human vessel. **

**The human of course would have to be at a point of almost zero chakra or else the demons chakra would react catastrophically with the humans', destroying the vessel. **

**Your father's brother experimented for a while and finally found the right combination for it to work. Unfortunately for him, what he was doing was highly illegal for two reasons. **

**One, demon manipulation was outlawed by the first hokage many years before because of the chance of a demon escaping would cause untold devastation. The few experiments involving minor demons in those times cost hundreds of lives through out different villages. This was taken into consideration before the law was made. **

**The second reason was a lack of volunteers. So he would capture the homeless, or unwanted, and this way no one cared what happened to them if they disappeared. **

**Coupled with his other "hobbies"...he raised a few eyebrows. To say your father was pissed when he discovered this is an understatement. **

**He banished your uncle from the leaf village confiscated all of his research, and destroyed his lab. Unfortunately…your father was unable to find any hard evidence that his brother was actually experimenting on live subjects. Nothing in his notes pointed to that, only that he wished he had actual live subjects. And the things that pointed to him harming or experimenting on homeless, or orphans was all circumstantial…there was no proof. Only the missing, and the word of people who may or may not have seen things occurring. The Yondaime did not have much of a choice…he had to do what was "politically correct for the village, not what was truly correct.**

**Now his banishment wasn't a minor thing…he was sent to the underworld, where demons reside. No one thought he would return…but I will get back to that eventually. **

**Your father had read through his brothers notes and discovered the seal and how it worked and what its purpose really was. **

**Yes…it was used to trap a demon in a human vessel, but it was essentially supposed to make the vessel into something beyond human. Imagine, never tiring, never running out of chakra, healing instantly…the benefits go on and on. **

**But as with all things, there was a price. The vessel's life span was shortened incredibly. It in essence burned itself out within 3 to 5 years of the seal being placed. **

**Reading the notes your father created another seal…one that would still trap a demon, but only giving some of the benefits. The seal would act as a filter to prevent a lot of the harmful essence from invading the vessel. **

**This would not shorten the lifespan of the host, but it was untested. And since your father was a good man, driven to succeed, he refused to try it on anyone else. **

**So he was going to use it on himself. You wear the very same seal, but it is imperfect.**

**I have had the last fifteen years to study the seal, and I see it can be altered still…again that we can discuss later. **

**As I said earlier, originally your father was going to trap me inside of himself…but in order to do that he would only have enough chakra to survive, but then he would be unable to make the seal. **

**So he was going to trap me in you, restore my mind from the Genjutsu that Orochimaru put me under, and then transfer me to himself. **

**The new seal would only bind** **me to him, like an anchor. Not as a prison. He would have been able to release me so I could fight beside him, transport him to places…so on and so forth…but in his grief after I killed your mother, he smudged one of the protection symbols and the energy released ripped him apart. **

**Now comes the difficult part. The genjutsu was wearing off, and I saw what I had done, and it pained me. **

**So I took as much of your father's consciousness into myself as I could grab… before the seal became permanent...so he would not be lost to eternity…and if you chose to…you could at least know part of your father. **

**I was never mindless, or evil. As you can recall from the memories I gave you two days ago, I was one of your mothers…one of your family's companions. As was the rest of my family through the pact that Grin made; which has now been renewed by me. **

**I know I was mean and callous to you at first…part of that was because I was trapped inside of your body…and the cage causes me pain. **

**The seal is imperfect and it was not originally intended to hurt either of us. The other part was you not having a guiding hand, and being a demon I was treating you as if you were one of my kits. While we are what you would consider kind and supportive to our young, we also have to be firm, even hard at times so that they will not be weak when the time comes for strength.**

**I had to be gruff to harden you for what you were going to go through. I knew if I was soft, you would not have survived, and neither would have I, and to be honest, I did not know how to be soft at the time.**

**Coupled with the fact that I knew very little about human emotions, I had to learn as you did. Neither your mother or father held conversations with us, we were always summoned for one reason or another, but never for the one reason that Grin and Odaman had originally intended…companionship. **

**So…there is almost everything in a nutshell pup. In essence, I am your father."**

**Present**

Naruto took the news better then Fana thought he would.

He immediately fell to the floor and threw up.

Fana had expected something like this to happen, so he wasn't surprised when it did. The great Myobu waited patiently until Naruto's breathing slowed and he stopped heaving and coughing.

Naruto's stomach could hold an incredible amount. This was mainly because of his lack of proper food early in his life. He would stuff himself to the point of bursting because he was not sure when or where his next meal would be, so he would try and eat as much as he could in order to tide himself over until the next time food became available. There was another reason, but it was less important for the immediate future and that would change soon enough.

After a time, Naruto got up and wiped his mouth then slowly went to the kitchen.

He grabbed some deodorizer and a roll of paper towels and cleaned up the mess he had made. So many questions raced through his mind, so many things he wanted, needed to ask…and absolutely no idea where to start!

He plopped down on the couch and tried to sort through the mess that had just been thrown in his lap.

He wished Hinata was here. She always made him feel better, and maybe she could help him understand where no one else could.

Fana stayed in the same position he was sitting in after he told Naruto that he was his father. He hadn't moved an inch, even his tails lay on the floor behind him, unmoving.

It was almost like he was waiting for something so Naruto dredged his memory through the conversation again until he hit on the three spots that Fana had purposely skipped over.

"You said the seal could be altered again?" Fana nodded.

"**I need to study the plans for the original seal because your father's memories are incomplete, but if I were able to I could finish the seal so that it would not be a cage for me, and less of a burden to you."**

Naruto thought about that then shrugged. "How are you a burden to me?"

Fana laughed then shook his head.

"**So naïve. Tell me pup, how would it feel to be intimate with Hinata without worrying about if I am looking on or not for startes?"**

Naruto thought as much but wanted to hear it from Fana. "Alright…but how do we find my father's notes? Last I heard all of his works were lost in the destruction of parts of the village."

Fana shook his head and smiled.

"**Everyone assumed that. Truth be told, your mother and father had a secret retreat that they went to all of the time. There was only one way to get there and one way out. I could easily take you there, and we can reestablish the portal here in your house, but I would have to be free to do so." **

Naruto nodded again as he thought about it. "Couldn't one of the pack members do it?"

Fana considered for a moment, surprise on his face as he had not considered that himself. After a time he nodded with a slight smirk, tails now waving lightly behind him.

"**Yes…that would be possible. Cumo could I think, you will have to summon her so we can find out for sure."**

Naruto nodded again and felt really dumbed down.

His father was a demon now, and he had to Kidnap Hinata, and the village was about to be engulfed in blackness by some little gimp who calls himself the cripple, Buddha when did his life become a cheesy horror story?

"**What troubles you so my son?"**

Naruto blinked and immediately turned inward. "Look, I know you mean well and all, but please don't call me that. It's not something I have heard all of my life and I am having trouble dealing with it right now." Naruto hugged himself for a second, wanting to cry for the feeling hearing the words directed at him, and wanting to scream in denial at the sheer absurdity of the whole situation.

He spoke quickly, not harshly, and Fana could feel him trying to fight some inner battle so he just nodded. What surprised the fox the most though was the fact that a part of him felt…hurt at the unintentional snub…but he understood why Naruto would do it, and pushed it aside in favor of making him more comfortable.

"**Then what should I call you?"**

Naruto blinked again then shrugged. "Pup…you have always called me pup."

Fana smiled as he stretched then circled his usual spot a few times before settling down. While the reference was not appropriate, he would not disabuse his captor of the idea at this time.

"**Alright, pup it is then. What is on your mind?"**

Naruto sighed as he took off his shirt, throwing it on the counter in the kitchen before walking out into the backyard and jumping into the pool.

"Why does it seem like everything has been moving into this direction…like it's all been orchestrated?

I mean it feels like I have no control over anything that is happening."

He did a kick turn at the shallow end and swam back to the other side. Fana tried not to show surprise, but also knew he had to think quickly or reveal truths to Naruto that he was not ready for.

"**Probably because it is so much at one time and you are having trouble dealing with it all. It is a lot to swallow in one day. Unfortunately it won't get any easier. Things are coming to a boil in this pot and all we can do is try and catch what pours out until someone turns down the fire."**

Naruto kick turned at the deep end and did the back stroke to the shallow end again. "We? How are you involved in all of this old fox?" Fana again had to stifle his surprise. The boy WAS getting sharper then he was originally. Fana was not worried just yet, but he had a feeling he would have to have another conversation sooner then he would like.

"**Pup just because I am trapped inside of your body does not mean I am unaffected by what goes on around you. I was there for every harsh word that was spoken to you. I felt every punch, every kick, and every rock that was thrown at you. Whenever you fought I was quietly cheering you on, and when you fell, I was always there to pick you up…or don't you remember all of the times your healing went much faster then it normally does? When I knew I could not be the one to pick you up, I sent the one person to you who felt for you more then anyone else. Who has always felt for you as you needed to be."**

Naruto stopped in mid stroke and stood up in the pool. "Hinata? You sent Hinata to me? How did you do that?" Fana chuckled as he scratched himself behind his ear before settling down again.

**"When you closed your mind to me and everyone else, I knew she was the only one that could help you. So I performed a Jutsu, through you that would allow her to enter the most traumatic points in your past, and give you what you needed to carry on. You see,** **I knew what you meant to her from the very first time I saw her look at you. I sensed her watching you, longing for you, wanting more then anything for your acceptance, your praise, hell anything because you were the only person that had accepted HER. Much like you did with the grandson of the third Hokage, you were the only person that saw her as a person, and treated her that way…not as the heir to the Hyuga clan, not as a sex object, but as someone who deserved attention. The two of you were meant to be together. She compliments you the way you compliment her. If I could have, I would have nudged the two of you together earlier…but emotionally you were not ready. You were still too single minded and obsessed about the wrong things. And while that seems manipulative, the truth is you deserved better then what you received in life…and I wanted to make sure you got it."**

Naruto had to admit…the old fox was right. He didn't notice her then, but he noticed her now! _Man...I was really clueless back then._ He climbed out of the pool feeling refreshed, and his head was clearer now. While he didn't understand a lot of what Fana related to him, he was happy that he finally knew more of his past, checkered as it was, then he did earlier.

"Alright…there are two other questions but they can wait until tomorrow…or sometime in the future. I need to get ready now; I've got a feeling I'm going to be bruised for a couple of days after this."

Fana laughed as his head hit his paws and he closed his eyes.

"**But later tonight…it will all have been worth it."**

O

O

Neji walked Hinata to her room and smiled at her as they stopped in front of her door. "Everything will be ok. You will see. Tomorrow will be a better day."

Hinata leaned forward and kissed Neji on the cheek, much to his surprise. "What was that for?"

Hinata smiled as she slid her door aside then stepped back into her room. "For caring about me enough to help me change my life for the better."

Neji grinned then bowed to her. "It is my duty, and my honor. Besides Hinata, I am not just changing your life, I am helping to change a lot of the wrongs that are in the Hyuga clan now, and I am also helping…my friend." He straightened then turned down the stairs leaving Hinata with a surprised look on her face. "Goodnight Hinata."

"Goodnight Neji." Hinata closed her door and leaned against it for a few minutes before going to the dresser and taking out clothes for the night's adventure. _Neji-niisan and Naruto-kun are friends? _While the thought was a surprise, she realized she shouldn't be. Naruto had always had a way of bringing out the best in people, why should Neji be immune?

After making a selection she smiled. He should like those…she was going to save them for another time, but since this was probably going to be THE night then there was no time like the present. She went into the bathroom and started the shower.

O

O

Neji whistled a merry melody as he walked into his study cracking his knuckles before sitting behind his desk.

As he was about to open the drawer which held his secrets, a knock made him look up. He wondered briefly who it could be then shrugged. It wasn't really a big concern. "Enter."

Hiashi walked in and Neji immediately stood up and bowed to him. "Hiashi-Sama! I did not expect you here so late! Would you like some tea? I could call for a servant to bring us some…"

Hiashi grinned but waved him back into his chair. That was one of the things he liked about Neji, so proper and respectful. "No, thank you. I just came to find out the progress of Hinata and this new suitor. I am very excited to hear the news you have."

Neji smiled a genuinely happy smile before crossing his legs and placing his hands on the desk as he sat again. "All goes according to plan uncle. Hinata of course is not happy with the arrangement," _For tonight..._"but I was able to make her acquiesce after a little coaxing. The suitor is very happy with Hinata, and while he has to think a little on the subject, I think I have convinced him of his only choice of action.

I believe in a little time, we will all be at peace with the decisions and I do not think there will be anymore troubles on this subject…in fact, after tonight; I am sure they will become completely pleased with the situation and any discomfort shall be forgotten quickly."

Hiashi grinned and clapped his hands together. "Excellent! This is good news Neji. Again you make me glad that I appointed this to you."

Hiashi turned and walked out of Neji's room with a new bounce in his step.

As the door closed, Neji opened his desk and pulled out his little to do list and checked off "Deception". Before he put it back in his drawer and smiled. _The next one will be the most fun. _He thought.

Putting it back in the drawer and locking it he remembered Tenten was waiting for him in his bedroom.  
"Now, a quickie with Tenny, and a wedding to attend…I love when things go my way!"

With a wicked laugh Neji walked towards his bedroom with a bounce in his step!

O

Next Episode: Wedding black eyes!


	36. Chapter 36

What is Love?

Chapter 36

Hinata tapped her foot on the floor a few times before she turned and looked at the clock. 11:30 PM. Just two minutes after the last time she looked at it. Obviously Naruto wasn't the only person in this relationship that hated to wait too long.

She sighed and looked at her window. _If Naru-kun comes through the window, I have to scream or sound the alarm. _She thought as she tried to make a battle plan to prepare for every eventuality. It had to be convincing…it had to look real. While she didn't want to hurt Naruto, she knew she had to give it her all.

Hinata took a deep breath then sighed.

She really didn't want to…this sucked. But Neji was right; it has to be as believable as possible. The clan elders were just as hard on everything and sticklers to rules…so it would be fun to finally have to make them swallow their own rules. A large part of her hoped they choked on it.

It would be so much better if she could just go with him to the shrine, or even better if her father would let her be happy for once. She smiled as she thought about an actual wedding, with flowers and cake, and all of their friends wishing them all the happiness in the world…Hell since she was wishing for things why not some blue cheese from the moon!

She giggled a little at that which made her feel a little better.

Going back over the nights "festivities" she realized it was supposed to be a surprise, like she didn't know what was going to happen. So Hinata put on a pair of soft flannel pajamas, and a bath robe. After thinking a moment, she put the bathrobe aside and chastised herself. _Who sleeps in a bathrobe you ninny!_ She had not worn pajamas in a long time, so these fit her a little tight in her legs, but it was better then her being carried through the streets in her t-shirt and panties or a nighty! This way it will look like he caught her in bed or about to go to bed. She went and turned sideways, looking in the mirror at herself. _Has my denbu gotten bigger? _She thought as she tried to see it from every angle. It didn't look bigger, but the pajamas were smaller it seemed. _Well…Naruto-kun likes it. _She thought with a little giggle.

She looked at the clock again and frowned. Another minute gone. _Shit! This is going to take forever if I don't find a distraction._ She thought about what she just said to herself and blushed a little. _Has being around Naru-kun made me that decadent?_ Or did he make her that comfortable with herself? It was funny if you thought about it.

She would have never said the word "poop" two months ago without blushing.

A small knock at her door made her blink then relax. _He wouldn't come through the door...stop being silly._ "Come in."

The door slid open and Hanabi came into her room and smiled at her, a little shyly and bowed to her. "Good evening Oma-san. I couldn't sleep and I saw your light on, so I wanted…well I wanted to talk. We do not do that much, and…well, I've been lonely."

Hinata blinked as she considered her sister. She has not wanted to talk since father took over her training. This was surprising to say the least but Hinata would not rebuke her.

She scooted over and patted the mattress. Hanabi almost bounced as she came over and sat on the edge of the mattress, a big smile on her face. Hanabi, usually very arrogant, seemed very subdued…almost like she had become a child again.

Hinata smiled as she looked at her little sister. "What can I do for you Hanabi?"

She looked at Hinata and seemed thoughtful. "Do you like father?"

Hinata blinked and wondered what brought this on. Hanabi was always cold to Hinata once her father filled her head with "Main house" this and "Main house" that.

She had gotten to where she thought she was better then everyone around her. _Snobbish I think they call it._

"Why do you ask Hanabi?"

She looked at her hands and frowned a little. "He…he hit me today. I missed a mark…one of the ones that always give me trouble, and he lost his temper and started yelling, and then he slapped me and told me not to let myself become like...like you."

Hanabi put her head down and stared at her fingers as she played with them.

Hinata ground her teeth together but tried to put on a happy face for her.

When Hanabi looked up there were tears in her eyes. "I love father…but there are times I do not like him, not at all Oma-san."

She sat so bravely, eyes brimming over, and her hands clenched in her lap.

Hinata took a deep breath then opened her arms and Hanabi rushed forward and buried her head between Hinata's breasts and cried.

Hinata shushed her and rubbed her back and stroked her hair. "I know…it is ok. Sometimes father loses sight of who we are and who he is. It does not make it right, but it does make it a little understandable. He wasn't always like this...he changed when mother died."

Hanabi looked up at Hinata, still crying slightly. "What do you mean?"

Hinata smiled down at her and gently patter her back. "Well, father is under a lot of pressure from the council of elders, and the branch families give him problems at times. So he drives us to be the best in the clan, to learn all we can so that we can succeed him.

Unfortunately he is letting the pressure he is under blind him to everything else…especially the things that should mean the most to him. I remember when mother was still alive, Father was a very happy man. He smiled often, and always had time for us. When she died, I think a part of him died too. So he forgot what should be most important to him."

Hanabi sniffled then wiped her nose on the sleeve of her bathrobe. "You mean us?"

Hinata smiled and nodded at her. "Exactly. I will not presume to tell father how he should run the family, but he should have a little compassion sometimes, and less anger."

Hanabi nodded then reached up and rubbed her left cheek. _That must have been the side he slapped…poor baby._

As arrogant and stuck up as Hanabi had been acting, she was still her sister and Hinata didn't want to see her suffer.

Hinata leaned down and kissed Hanabi on her left cheek. "There. Is that better?"

Hanabi smiled a little shyly and nodded. "Thank you Oma-san."

Hanabi got up and walked to the bedroom door, but stopped as she was going to step out. "Hinata…can I come talk to you whenever I need to? You know…if I need a shoulder?"

Hinata smiled and nodded her head. "Of course Hanabi…I would be very pleased if you would. I will always have time to help you if you need it."

Hanabi grinned, some of the child in her shining through before she closed the door and Hinata could hear her feet pitter patter down the hallway.

That was an unexpected, but a very happy and welcome conversation.

And as a plus it knocked twenty minutes off of her waiting time. Naruto would be here soon, and then the fun would start!

Well…I don't think Naru-kun will have much fun, but I will try not to hurt him to bad…and I'll nurse him back to health, and make it up to him after we are married…tonight!

She wrapped her arms around herself and squealed as she spun around!

Hinata stopped herself and took a couple of deep breaths to relax. As she considered turning off the lights and lying on her bed another knock made her blink. "Come in?"

Hanabi stood in the doorway again. "Hina-chan…c..can I talk to you?"

Hinata frowned but nodded and gestured her into the room. _Wait...did she just call me Hina-chan?_

Hanabi came in and closed the door. "What's the matter Hanabi? Did you forget something to tell me earlier?"

Hanabi blinked. "Earlier?" She looked around real quick then scratched the back of her head. "Oh earlier! Yeah. I was hoping you could do my hair?"

Hinata frowned as she watched Hanabi. Something was definitely off with her little sister. Hinata looked at the clock…five minutes until Naruto arrived. "Hanabi, couldn't I do it in the morning?"

Hanabi frowned and stuck out her bottom lip and gave her the dreaded "puppy dog eyes". There was something so familiar about this…

Hinata sighed then gestured her over to the vanity dresser. She started taking out hairpins and berets, when she looked in the mirror and saw Hanabi making hand signs! She turned, to late, as the jutsu took hold!

She could still move, but she couldn't talk! _Damn it, he tricked me!_

Hinata assumed the crane stance and started throwing punches at the fake Hanabi in front of her but she was quick and dodged all but one which caused her to transform back into Naruto and then he puffed into smoke!

_A shadow clone! _She looked around quickly and saw him as he was climbing through the window!

She leaped over the bed and caught him with a spinning wheel kick that connected with his head but this one poofed into smoke too!

As she was about to run to the dresser to press the alarm button, invisible ropes tightened around her until she fell to the floor trussed up tighter then a package from the market.

Naruto stepped out of her closet, (when did he get in there?) and she could see he was using the puppet master Jutsu.

_So I am bound with Chakra? Well I know a few things that Naru-kun doesn't!_

Naruto came over to her and made sure she was bound tight. Once he was sure he leaned down and kissed her on her lips.

She wanted to return the kiss and more, and she almost did…but it had to look like she was really fighting him!

As his lips parted hers she bit his tongue causing him to jump back and slap his hands to his mouth lest he howl in pain.

He tried not to jump up and down…but this was so quick it caught him off guard and damn it, IT HURT!

Hinata started to squirm but Naruto reached down and picked her up and carried her to the window. A shadow clone came through the window and Naruto nodded to it and the clone stared at her for a couple of seconds while she struggled with her bonds, then transformed into an exact copy of her.

It went over and turned off the light and got into her bed.

_Naruto has really planned this out. Anyone coming to see what the noise was would find me in bed and asleep._

_I guess I will have to put a damper on his abduction plans!_

Hinata was actually getting into the "struggling maiden" game now. As he stepped out onto the roof she could see one of the guards on the ground.

She worried at first that he might be hurt, but when they got closer she could hear his snores. Naruto ran to the wall and jumped down, but before landing, Hinata broke her bindings and flipped onto his back and kicked away.

She was sure he was not aware of her new ability to break chakra the way Neji could!

Naruto bounced off the pavement and got to his feet just in time for her to land a roundhouse kick on the right side of his face. Naruto bit back a cry of pain and brought his breathing under control so he could block her next strike to his solar plexus.

_Ok._ He thought. _This is getting to be a pain!_

He tried to grab her shoulder but she spun away from him and hit him in the mouth with a spinning back fist, splitting his lip! _Why isn't he fighting back? It's like he is leaving himself wide open._

Every strike she made found its mark with very little effort on his part to block or evade. Her next kick brought her legs far apart and the subsequent ripping sound as he blocked it made her blush deeply as they both looked down.

The pajama bottoms were a little to tight she decided as they could both CLEARLY see the rip in them along the seam, and the crotch of her panties!

Naruto reached down in seeming slow motion which made Hinata's heart pound harder and moved the rip open and he smiled at the picture on the front. "Is that an angel? How cute!" He squealed right before she smacked him and he released her leg.

_Well_, she thought, _at least he got to see them!_

Unfortunately, while Hinata was having fun, at the same time she was miserable. _I'm hurting Naru-kun! I don't want to hurt him!_

She dropped her stance but Naruto's eyes got big and he shook his head no. She threw a weak punch at him and his face hardened.

He growled and came at her! She tried to block him but her heart wasn't in it anymore.

He didn't strike her the way she thought he would. He ducked under her arm, and then walloped her on her left butt cheek!

She screeched from the pain because it was much harder then a playful swat, but her voice made no sound because of the silence jutsu. Her hands flew to the offended part of her body and she looked at him in shock.

Naruto gestured for her to fight, but she shook her head negatively.

Naruto made a face and charged again!

She tried to keep her backside from him, but a shadow clone grabbed her arm and spun her around and Naruto nailed her just as solidly on the right buttock!

She screeched again, in silence, and rubbed both buttocks, a few tears on her face.

_Damn it…fight me Hinata! I don't want to hurt you!_ His eyes looked at her pleadingly!

She didn't want to but she assumed the crane stance again and she blocked then punched him in the left eye knocking him around! Naruto did the drunken, "Which way did they go boss?" dance before the stars stopped twirling in front of his eyes.

He expected another shot, but when it never fell he looked at her, and her face showed such concern, he knew she wouldn't complete the act unless he took drastic measures.

He gestured and the two remaining shadow clones he summoned earlier jumped down and grabbed her.

One dropped to one knee and pulled her across it. The other held her shoulders.

She squirmed and looked back at Naruto in horror as he came up behind her then began swatting her rear over and over again!

She blinked and mouthed the word "Ow" over and over, while she squirmed on the clones lap until the tears flowed down her face like a river and he could see she was not faking, she really was sobbing.

Naruto wanted to stop, call the whole thing off and carry her home and comfort her, but an idea, possibly a bad one, made him pause. "Hey Fana...give me some of your chakra!" Naruto felt the surge of the demons chakra and concentrated it in the palm of his hand, letting it flow into Hinata!

Hinata first took it because she preferred being hurt then hurting her love, and she felt a strange tingle deep inside of her that made her close her legs tightly together…as a feeling of a sexual urge started to over take her, but then out of nowhere anger boiled up into her brain! A white hot fury she had never felt before!

How dare he strike her in this way? She wasn't a spoiled child he had to discipline!

Discipline...

Discipline...

That word echoed in her mind and she saw an image of her father standing over her and suddenly…all she saw was red!

O

O

Hinata screamed as she broke free from the shadow clones. "KAITEN!" she roared and the rotation blew through both shadow clones and sent the real Naruto flying one hundred feet! Landing on her feet she looked around until she saw him! Good! The rotation threw him into the wall, now...she would show HIM discipline! She stalked the bastard that had done this to her, she knew nothing else…He would pay for trying to take her away from her love!

Naruto shook his head and looked up as he saw Hinata striding purposefully toward him. His right shoulder and leg hurt from the impact with the wall..._Might be dislocated._ Good. At least his injuries will be realistic. Naruto groaned as he climbed to his feet, but Fana's warning made him pause.

"**Wait…pup, you may want to run. I think we pumped too much of my chakra into her!"**

"Well that's good right?"

He had known that if he could get her mad, and give her a little Kyubi boost, she would then be able to fight believably...but maybe instead of giving her the chakra boost he should have just spanked her. Though he had to admit...seeing her in that position...watching her backside jiggle with each smack...

**"Not now Pup...I think you're in deep doo doo!"**

Naruto saw that Fana may have been right. Hinata was seething, her face red as tears ran down her cheeks. Naruto straightened slowly as every bone in his body ached. She was less then ten feet from him and his blood ran cold as she assumed the scorpion stance.

"Um…Hinata…Hime…I'm sorry?"

She screamed and charged at him. Her left hand struck his right shoulder and he felt the chakra path close and it was harder to move that arm as it went numb.

Almost simultaneously her right hand struck his right cheek and he could feel his eye swelling closed and he lost the feeling in that side of his face.

At the last second he tucked and rolled to her right as her left leg came up in the scorpions strike and blew through the wall where his head had been!

Naruto looked at the damage and screamed like a sissy! "Holy shit!"

Fana made an image of Naruto in front of him and bit him on the butt. **"Fuck this! Haul ass pup!"**

Naruto felt a pain like something bit him on the backside and he yelped but needed no further encouragement!

He turned and sprinted down the street!

Hinata pulled her foot from the rubble of the wall and screamed incoherently at his back and ran after him!

O

O

Neji and Tenten stood in the Shinto shrine and looked at the time. "I wonder what is taking so long. It's only two blocks from the estate."

Tenten smiled as she imagined Hinata trussed up in chakra and bouncing along on Naruto's shoulder. While they may not think so, Tenten thought it was very romantic.

Maybe I can get Neji-kun to carry me tied to his bedroom!

As she imagined what that would be like she crossed her legs hard and groaned.

Neji smirked as one of the Shinto monks looked at her then hurried away.

It was hard not to laugh because he knew Tenny was probably on the verge of an orgasm...that was the only time she would cross her legs like that. He blew a kiss to Tenten but then the sound of someone…sounding very much like a woman screaming could be heard getting closer.

Neji quirked an eyebrow then blinked as Naruto burst into the shrine and slammed the door behind him. As Neji was about to say something a fist flew through the door next to Naruto's head. "For the love of Kami help me block the door!"

Neji and Tenten ran to where Naruto stood and helped hold the door closed and one of the monks dropped the locking bar into place. The door bounced and rebounded under repeated blows and a foot burst through underneath where the punch hole was.

"Naruto…what the fuck did you do?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'll tell you later…get back…I have to subdue her!"

Neji shook his head, but stepped back. He had no intention of getting his ass kicked in! At least they got her here, and Naruto did look roughed up pretty good.

Naruto executed a familiar set of hand signs. "Mass shadow clone Jutsu!" and at least thirty shadow clones appeared around the room. "Alright, you guys know the plan?" They all shouted agreements as Naruto started moving his hands like he was making a net.

Neji smiled and nodded. _Excellent. That should hold her if all of his shadow clones help to reinforce it._

Hinata burst through the door and stood there breathing heavily, still very angry. "Father…we have business you and I…"

Neji blinked as he looked at Naruto, but he was too lost in thought with his preparations to respond.

"**Oh yeah…too much chakra. Maybe a little moderation next time."**

Naruto grumbled as he waited for Hinata to come closer. As she got within striking range with the scorpion stance he threw a net of chakra at her and as it landed on her he and his clones bound her tightly in rope upon rope of chakra.

Hinata struggled mightily, but in her current mental state she was not thinking about concentrating on breaking the chakra ropes. She wanted to kill the image of her father she kept seeing!

When Naruto saw she could barely move he turned to the Shinto priest that stood there. "Sorry about the damage, I'll pay for it, but I claim the right of kon'yakusha uragiru!"

The Shinto priest stood impassive as he looked from Hinata to Naruto. "That custom has not been practiced for at least fifty years." Neji stepped forward. "But it is still valid in Hyuga custom." The priest nodded as he accepted Neji's response.

The Shinto priest spread his arms and said words in an obscure language that Naruto never heard before, but when he looked up again he had a great big smile on his face. "Who are you."

Naruto took a deep breath then smiled. "Uzimaki Naruto."

The priest looked at Hinata who still gnashed her teeth and snarled.

"And she is?"

**"Pissed?"**

All three chorused, "Hyuga Hinata." The priest raised an eyebrow then nodded. "Interesting. In the ritual of kon'yakusha uragiru, isn't the woman trying to escape?"

Naruto bounced from foot to foot as the priest took the four of them in again then shrugged. It wasn't his business. "As you wish."

The priest bowed his bald head then stood straight again. "May Kami forever bless this union. You are now and forever, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Naruto turned to kiss Hinata and she snapped her teeth at him.

The priest smirked and then said in the same impassive tone, "If she lets you."

Naruto dangled a finger in front of her and her eyes followed it. As she waited for her chance to bite it off he darted his head in and kissed her lips quickly.

Hinata blinked then looked at him and smiled as for a moment she saw the battered but happy face of her love...

Naruto sighed then smiled back…right before Hinata saw again the face of her father and her snapped forward and head butted him with a loud "Conk"! Naruto fell over, tweeting birds dancing over his head and Neji rubbed his forehead in sympathy.

The priest shook his head then turned and walked off. "Kids."

O

Next Episode: Pitching a tent...


	37. Chapter 37

What is Love?

Chapter 37

Naruto groaned as he walked down the street, Tenten, and Neji behind him, carrying Hinata between them. Everything in his body creaked and ached as he did his best to keep moving forward.

In truth, he agreed with his body. He just wanted to lay down, close his eyes and sleep for a couple of weeks…ok a couple of months but who's counting? Turning his head slowly while still moving forward he looked at Neji and chuckled.

"Ok…no offense Neji…but I think in hindsight I should have challenged Hiashi."

Neji chuckled as he looked over at his cousin, glad that at some point she had passed out.

Although the chakra ropes that Naruto and his clones threw around her had held her tight, she struggled enough that everyone, even the Shinto priests were sure she was going to get loose at any minute…which prompted the abbot to ask them to leave. Neji couldn't blame them…he might have chucked them out as soon as Hinata put her fist through the door!

Surprisingly, Hinata passed out about half way past the Hyuga compound…thankfully.

A simple genjutsu made them appear to be drunken friends walking home…but if they had gotten to close to the compound, any Hyuga who actively looked at them with the Byakugan might have noticed the deception immediately. Again thankfully, no one had noticed or tried to stop them.

They got to Naruto's house and he leaned against the door jamb and fumbled with his keys. His entire right side hurt, his head throbbed painfully, especially from where Hinata had head butted him, and he could barely move either of his arms. He had definitely had better days.

Neji frowned as he watched him. _Hinata did a job on him…he can barely move._

Neji held up Hinata and gestured for Tenten to go help Naruto with the door.

Tenten nodded then walked over and gently took the keys from Naruto and opened the door. Naruto grinned at her then walked into the house and turned on the lights.

Tenten walked in behind him then Neji came in after, carrying Hinata.

Naruto pointed to the stairs as he wobbled to the kitchen. "First bedroom on the left…that's our room…put her there."

Neji watched him almost fall as he made it into the kitchen. He looked at Tenten who looked at him with concern and he nodded before mouthing "help him" to her.

Tenten walked into the kitchen as Naruto leaned heavily against the counter.

Unknown to Tenten, Fana was giving Naruto the butcher's list.

"**It seems she likes your right side pup**. **Three cracked ribs, a break in your left forearm, broken right cheek bone, right eye swollen shut, left eye half closed, split lip, broken right pinky and ring finger, right dislocated shoulder, right kidney bruised, cracked right hip, cracked skull over your right eyebrow…and a partridge in a pear tree. I think she succeeded in making you look like she kicked your ass."**

Naruto nodded as he reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a steak and pressed it to his right eye. "I keep seeing this in cartoons…does this actually work?"

Tenten frowned then took the steak from him and put it back on the plate in the refrigerator. "No. Ice will work better…but you cannot use it yet…you have to finish it."

Naruto looked at her incredulously. "What? We have to boink tonight?"

Tenten smirked but nodded. 'Yes…Neji had called for the doctor earlier today and told him to be here by five am. It's 2:30 a.m. now, so you don't have much time."

Naruto grumbled and Fana laughed before shaking his head.

"**Well pup…looks like you might make it before six interruptions. Course the night is still young."**

Naruto turned inward and chuckled himself. "I'd tell you to shut up, but I'm too tired. I've only ever felt this bad once before, and I still want to kick his ass when I find him again."

Fana nodded as he considered Naruto's statement.

"**Sasuke. Is he even worth going after pup?"**

Naruto shrugged as he leaned heavily on the counter before straightening again. "I gave my word…I know you think she doesn't deserve it, and you're probably right, but I never go back on my word…I will find a way to bring Sasuke back, and then Sakura can do whatever she wants from there."

Fana shrugged as Naruto turned and slowly walked out of the kitchen and up the steps even more slowly until he reached the top. Placing a hand against the wall he almost fell then shook his head, which didn't help but actually made things a little worse, but he was able to hold himself mostly upright as he continued down the hall until he reached the master bedroom.

As he looked in he saw Neji standing down at the foot of the bed looking down at Hinata's prone form. She was still asleep, and he had covered her with a blanket. They both knew it might be a while before the effects of the chakra boost and her subsequent rampage wore off…but Naruto had to do this before this doctor showed up…he just wasn't sure if he could…not without some serious healing from Fana.

"**Which I cannot give you right now."**

Naruto blinked as he stayed stuck to the doorway. "Oh why not?" He whined. Fana only chuckled.

"**Hello? Doctor?"**

Naruto wobbled over to the bed as he nodded. "Oh yeah…right…" All of his bones and joints ached more and more with each step, and he leaned on the foot board for support and sighed.

Neji looked at him and frowned deeply. Naruto looked like death warmed over. He wasn't sure if Naruto could complete the act, let alone stand upright for another few seconds! "Are you alright Naruto? I know Hinata gave you a pounding...but you look worse for wear then I originally thought you were."

Naruto nodded as he walked over to the other side of the bed, but that was as far as he got. His vision started to spin and his head began throbbing unbearably. As he fell forward all he could think about was how beautiful she looked lying there.

O

O

Neji rushed over and yelled for Tenten. Remembering the basic first aid he had to learn at the academy he checked Naruto's pulse then looked at his pupils. "Crap…his injuries must be worse then I thought." Tenten rushed in then ran over to where Neji knelt.

"I think he is in shock…go and get a medic…Sakura…I think she is off tonight so hopefully she will be at home!"

Tenten nodded then rushed out of the room and out of the house as Neji pulled Naruto to his feet and walked him to one of the other rooms. As carefully as he could he laid him on the bed, put a pillow under his feet, and placed a blanket over him.

Running his hand over his body, and using the Byakugan, Neji was able to push the ribs back into place and press the bone in his arm back into place and nodded as he watched the bones stay in place and mend. _So it is true…he is able to heal more rapidly then normal. I wonder how much of that is the Kyubi and how much is his heritage. _Neji watched for a moment then whispered to Naruto. "If you can hear me, do not heal him too quickly…the doctor needs to see the injuries."

As Neji watched, the healing process seemed to slow and almost come to a stop and he nodded approvingly. "Good. We thank you great one."

Neji took Naruto's wrist and held his arms parallel to his body and placed his foot against Naruto's side. Neji grinned as he looked at him. "Ok…this is going to hurt a bit, feel free to cry out if you must."

Of course, Naruto didn't respond.

Neji pulled Naruto's arm until a sickening pop could be heard. His body jerked as he grunted, but there was no other reaction from him as Neji laid his hand back on his chest.

_Good...all I need to do is set his cheek bone and Sakura can worry about organ damage if there is any. Hmmm. I will have to stall the doctor though. There is no way Him and Hinata are doing anything today._

"Neji? Where is Naru-kun?"

Neji turned and blinked. "Hinata? You are up a lot faster then I thought you would be. How are you feeling?"

Hinata frowned as she rubbed her backside. "Ok I think…but my denbu hurts."

She blushed hard as she was saying this…not quite comfortable telling Neji such personal things.

"Naruto is here Hinata…he is not doing badly, but not doing very well either."

Hinata walked over then gasped and put her hand to her mouth as she took a good look at him. "Did…did I do that?"

Neji nodded. "You don't remember?"

Hinata blushed as she thought about it. "The last thing I recall Naruto had gotten angry because I didn't want to hurt him anymore…" She rubbed her backside as she looked at her feet, feeling like she was five years old. "And he spanked me…"

She frowned as she thought about it…not even her father had done that!

Neji's eyes widened and he looked at Naruto again and gave him a "thumbs up" where Hinata couldn't see it. _I never thought he had it in him._ "That's all you remember?"

Hinata nodded her head as she walked over and laid a hand on his chest. "Oh my poor Naruto-kun…what have I done to you?"

Neji frowned then shrugged his shoulders. "What needed to be done? The doctor cannot deny that he was in one hell of a struggle with you, now all we need is for the two of you to consummate the marriage."

"But…there is no way, not in the condition he is in."

Neji grinned as he pulled out a small tube and placed it in Hinata's hand. "Use this."

Hinata looked at it then frowned before looking up at Neji. "What is it?"

Neji didn't quite smile. "It is a crème that will help you to "arouse" him. Rub it on his penis, and even in this state he will get an erection…I do not think I need to tell you what else to do."

Hinata blushed so deeply Neji was sure she would faint. Indeed Hinata felt herself begin to swoon as she thought of what Neji was suggesting. Neji held up a hand to forestall what she was going to say.

"The doctor will be here in less then two hours Hinata. She will want to examine you both for obvious reasons. If your hymen is still intact when she gets here, then the council will not recognize your marriage to Naruto…and Hiashi will have found a way to stop you from seeing each other again or worse. Do you really want to take that chance?"

Hinata looked at the tube in her hand again then shook her head negatively. "I know what to do. Please go downstairs so my husband and I can have some privacy?"

Neji smiled as he bowed to Hinata then left the room closing the door.

Hinata waited until she heard his footsteps retreat down the stairs then looked at Naruto again. She lightly traced the lump under his right eye and almost started crying.

She looked at the tube in her hand and thought hard about what Neji told her and what she really wanted and realized she wanted to be able to stay with Naruto and this was probably the only way.

_Without running away from Konoha, _She thought to herself.

She reached over and undid his pants and slid them off his hips and deposited them on the floor. She looked at his crotch and reached into the opening of his boxers and pulled his member out into the night air.

Fumbling slightly she opened the tube of cream and applied a generous helping to his penis and watched as he stiffened up until he was completely erect. She looked at his face and noticed his eyebrows moved as she rubbed the crème in.

After a few minutes she undid her pajama bottoms and slid them off. As she watched him she truly wished he was awake so that they could enjoy this moment together…but she was feeling more and more ashamed as she pulled her panties down and placed them on top of her pajamas, because she knew she would have to do this alone.

It almost felt like she was...raping him. She shook her head hard to clear the thought from her. They were married right? That made it ok didn't it? _We're married...it isn't rape...we're married. _She repeated to herself over and over again.

Slowly she climbed up on the bed and straddled Naruto's hips and she could feel him pressed against her bottom. Moving upward then repositioning herself, she nestled the mushroom shaped head against her virginal opening. Being this close to him, and touching him would normally have her ready to boil over, but the situation seemed so wrong to her that she could not get her body to react as it normally would. She didn't even get slightly wet.  
She wanted to so badly, but her body rebelled as her mind did.

She thought hard for a few more seconds then decided she would not get pleasure from it…she would just do the deed so the doctor would know she was now taken by Naruto, and she would wait for the day when they could do it properly…together.

His member was rather large, and she could feel that it would not be easy…but she had already come too far and there was no point in stopping now.

Bearing down until she felt it push past her lips; she gritted her teeth then pushed herself down in one swift motion!

White hot fire shot through her as his shaft broke through her hymen and he was buried a quarter of the way inside of her!

She opened her mouth and let out an involuntary squeak of pain as she stayed in that position for a few minutes trying to breathe deeply, eyes clenched tightly shut!

Slowly…she let herself sink down until he was more then halfway inside of her, and she could feel fluid running down her thigh. "Ugh…no one said it would hurt this much!"

Not understanding about lubrication, or preparation, Hinata mounted him completely dry and now she felt as if she had a canoe stuffed inside of her hoo-ha.

She slid up and a trill of pleasure ran through her and made the pain go partially away. She was going to dismount, but she ended up sliding back down on him with a groan of pleasure as the pain reduced even more and was replaced with a completely new and exciting feeling.

She rose up again and it felt really good, but when she slid back down it was awesome! _I..I can feel every inch of him inside of me…Oh Kami can it feel any better?_

She understood now why people liked and talked about sex so much. It was the most intense and pleasurable sensations she had ever felt…how much better would it be when Naruto would be awake to enjoy it and do it to her as well. And that made her stop.

She thought about continuing…but she had said she wouldn't without Naruto, so she reluctantly pulled herself off of him, gasping as he slid out almost immediately feeling like she was missing something.

She glanced down and saw his member was slick with blood and her juices and thought about cleaning him, but suddenly she heard Neji's voice rather loud and getting closer!

As quick as she could she covered Naruto with a sheet then pulled her panties and pajamas back on.

Just as she closed her bathrobe up, Sakura and Tenten came in…once again without knocking so Hinata was glad that she stopped when she did at least!

"What happened to him?" Sakura was already making hand signs and checking his vitals.

"Jesus somebody kicked the crap out of him!" She exclaimed as she ran her hands over his body.

Hinata's eyes watered a bit but she didn't say anything. Tenten spoke up from the other side of the bed. "Do not completely heal him…there is a doctor coming from the Hyuga compound in a little while that will need to see his injuries so that he can document them."

Sakura looked up from what she was doing and frowned. "For what reasons? What exactly is going on here?"

Neji came in and chuckled. "For the purposes of marriage." At Sakura's dumbfounded look he just chuckled. "It is a long story, we will share it with you soon enough."

Sakura nodded as she grabbed the sheet. Hinata speaking for the first time since they got there shouted out a warning…too late as always.

Sakura came face to face, for the second time that week, with Naruto's "wee man"…except he wasn't so "wee" right now.

Hinata blushed as she turned partially away. Sakura blinked as she rolled him over on his side and checked his spine. "No spinal injury...then why does he have an erection...and where did all of this blood come from?"

Hinata blushed crimson and Neji came over and turned her away from Sakura. "There, there Hinata-chan...Naruto will be fine...Sakura will take care of his injuries."

Sakura looked over and saw Neji holding Hinata and assumed she was crying for him. "I'll do the best I can!" Sakura said with conviction.

Hinata whispered a "thanks" to Neji and he nodded as he released her.

It is funny what the human mind thinks of in awkward situations as she hoped she didn't ruin her new panties with the blood…but she would have to wait and see after all was said and done. If they were ruined she would be disappointed…Naruto hadn't seen them clearly yet, only the angel decal on the front, and she knew how much he liked to see her in her underwear. He would love these she knew because on the back was printed; "Naruto's angel"…and she really wanted him to see that.

She blushed lightly as Sakura slowly covered his crotch with the sheet again, also blushing. "He is doing pretty well. I do not see any serious internal damage to his organs, although he did bruise his right kidney somehow, and he has a mild concussion.

He will have to rest for a few days, and it's gonna hurt like a bitch every time he takes a breath…but otherwise he should be fine. It is a little strange though…it appears his healing is…slowed for some reason. I don't understand it…I can't find anything physically wrong with him that would account for it." Sakura shrugged as she looked at Hinata who didn't look surprised. _Fana must be doing it so that the doctor will be able to document everything. She_ thought as Sakura turned to Neji again.

You did a good job setting his bones again Neji, and this dislocated shoulder. I'm going to set these two fingers, perform a lesser pain relieving jutsu, then I'm going to go wait in the spare bedroom until morning or until he wakes up, whichever comes first."

Neji had the good grace not to say anything about Naruto's "condition", but he nodded before he and Tenten went downstairs.

Hinata waited until the door closed then ground her teeth together as she walked wide legged over to the bed. Carefully, she sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his cheek and rested her head on his chest. _I hope it doesn't hurt like that every time. _She thought as she felt a burning sensation and a slight drip in her vagina. She was sure the first time would be painful, and maybe even the next time because of Naruto's large member, but she was sure that if it kept hurting like that, she would have to buy a good sturdy lock and a door…so she could lock him out of their bedroom!

Well, she thought with a sigh, at least nothing could pull them apart now...or could it?

O

The medical nin hurried through the streets to the address that was left in her mailbox. She thought hard to the contents and what they would mean if it was true.

This was a practice that had not be utilized in many years, and she was sure it would cause an uproar in all of the Hyuga households, especially if it was the Lady Hinata that had been taken.  
The man who did this must surely be courageous, have friends in high places, or utterly stupid!

The Lord Hyuga would be furious, and while she was not afraid of signing her name off on the medical potion if it were valid, she felt sorry for anyone, maybe even his own daughter, once he found out about it!

In a sense though, she was excited! Who would have thought she, as disgraced as she was, would be able to present such news to her superiors.

With a light giggle, she hurried her pace. _Oh I can't wait to see the branch heads face when I finish my report! She thought as she jogged closer to Naruto's house._

_O_

Next Episode: Blue silk...


	38. Chapter 38

What is Love?

Chapter 38

A light tapping on the door broke Hinata from the somnambulant state she was in. She had lain there with her head on Naruto's chest and talked to him…hoping he would wake up. She looked over to the door and smiled when no one barged in.

_Hmmm._ _Maybe it is just the people we know that have no manners. _"Come in." She said and the door swung quietly inward.

Hinata's smile faded as the medical Nin from her household came in. She recognized her from the morning before.

The Nin smiled as she came in "Good morning Lady Hinata. I didn't realize I would be seeing you again so soon…especially under these circumstances, but the note I received was very clear, so I hope I am not disturbing you."

Hinata painted on a smile then shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Yes…it seems we keep running into each other, and no…you are not disturbing us."

The Nin walked over and opened a small pouch and took out a set of rubber gloves and put them on. "So is what Lord Neji told me correct? This is the man that has "claimed" you?"

Hinata didn't like the way she used the word claimed…but she nodded slowly as she held her temper in check. "Yes…this is my husband. He has passed out from his injuries and our…exertions." Hinata blushed lightly as she admitted to what had been accomplished.

The nin smiled then came over and inspected Naruto's wounds. "Byakugan." She whispered as she began to run her hands and eyes over his body.

"Wow…you did a heavy number on him…chakra points closed, dislocated joints, broken bones…and he survived it and still had enough strength left to ravage you? He will definitely make a strong husband!"

The woman said this with a large amount of admiration in her voice which surprised Hinata. It was almost like she approved of the whole process.

Hinata blinked still with a half smile on her face and blushed at the "ravaged" comment.

The medical nin looked at her before turning back to Naruto. "You don't understand do you?"

Hinata shook her head as she took off her pajamas and laid them on the foot board, getting ready for her turn to be examined.

"This is a tradition we have used in our clan for many years, although it has not been used in recent years except for today. I know of it because my mother told me about it.

At first I thought it was kind of strange…I mean who wants to be drug off like a cave woman, forced into a marriage, then ravaged by a man that they might not even know?"

Hinata chuckled a little humorlessly. "Yeah…who indeed?"

The Nin smiled. "I'm sorry. My name is Marina. I have been a medical Nin in the fourth branch house for eight years now."

Hinata smiled as she sat on a nearby chair. "It is nice to meet you Marina."

Marina lifted the sheet and grinned as she noticed he still had an erection. She grabbed a wet nap and cleaned Naruto's privates as she talked to Hinata. Hinata blushed as she watched...wishing she could be the one to do it, but said nothing as marina quickly and efficiently cleaned him up.

She continued her examination on Naruto, taking notes on a pad as she checked every inch of him.

After a few minutes she signed her name at the bottom of the page then flipped to another page.

"Alright Lady Hinata…it is your turn."

Hinata sighed then nodded as she stood in her panties and let Marina examine her. The nin hmmmed as she examined her neck and breasts closely then looked at Hinata. "No love bites…no passion marks."

Hinata blinked and began to worry...they hadn't thought about that. "H..he wanted to take me as soon as possible so I would stop hitting him?"

Marina grinned at her then patted her shoulder as she started walking around her.

After a couple of minutes she stopped at Hinata's back. "Could you take off your panties please?"

Hinata nodded and slowly took them off and held them in her hand. Marina lightly touched her backside and gasped. Hinata barely heard her mutter as she ran her fingers over her sore backside. "He must be an animal…"

Hinata grinned and nodded slightly. "He was very vigorous…and he really seems to like my Denbu." Hinata said with a smirk…this time she didn't blush talking about it.

Hinata didn't see it but Marina closed her eyes and shuddered before she stood up and came around in front of her again. "Alright…everyone's favorite part of the exam."

Hinata nodded then squatted down and spread her knees. Marina reached between her legs and lightly touched her vagina and nodded to her. "You will feel a little pressure." Marina's finger slid in with no resistance.

Hinata bit her lips as the contact stung a little and she partially closed her eyes and breathed a little harder as Marina finished her examination. Hinata gasped and arched her back as Marina removed her finger and the pain subsided.

"You do not like the examination do you?" Marina asked, but Hinata was not really paying attention to her.

Hinata nodded as she began to breathe easier again. "It is different when Naru-kun touches me…" Hinata clamped her lips shut and blushed as she looked at the medical Nin, who had a slight smirk on her face now. _Oh_ _no…stupid, stupid, __**stupid**__! _She chastised herself.

Hinata frowned but stood up quickly and grabbed her clothes. _How could I have said that?_

Hinata tried to recover quickly but Marina's next question knocked the thoughts completely from her head. "There is no seminal fluid in your vagina Lady Hinata…did he complete the act?"

Hinata's face fell as she tried to stammer, "He..he p..passed out from his injuries…" But the damage was done and she knew that they had failed.

In anger Hinata pulled on her panties in a huff, but as she was about to put on her pajama bottoms a hand on her shoulder made her stop and turn around slowly. Marina stood there with a few tears in her eyes. "I am happy you found the man you have always wanted. You are free. You can have the happiness I never did."

Hinata frowned as she watched the woman's reaction. "W..What do you mean?"

Marina smiled as she wiped her eyes. "I was originally from the third house branch family. I..I made the mistake of falling in love with someone my father did not, and would not approve of.

Unfortunately…we did not know of the old custom of kon'yakusha uragiru. If we had I would not have been disowned, and he would still be alive."

Hinata touched Marina's arm as she stared at her. "What…how did he die?"

Marina wiped her sleeve across her eyes quickly and tried to smile. "He challenged my father for my hand in marriage. My father beat him to death…in front of me. Even after he was beaten, my father did not stop until he breathed no more."

Hinata gasped as she brought her hand to her mouth. "I'm so sorry."

Marina took off her gloves then went into her pouch and pulled out a small packet of liquid. "Arigato, but it was some time ago. You need to apply this two times a day to your vaginal area to heal the cuts.

When you have sex, make sure you use a lubricant, or have a lot of foreplay so that your body will be properly prepared for penetration…otherwise you will repeat this kind of injury over and over again."

Hinata nodded dumbly as she accepted the packet of medicine. "W..we were kind of in a hurry."

Marina closed her pouch then leaned in and whispered to Hinata. "Tell me Hinata…do you love this man and does he love you?"

Hinata didn't even hesitate. "Yes. I love him with all of me, and I know he feels the same for me. He would do anything for me…the beating he took tonight proves it."

Marina grinned then hugged Hinata. "I am so happy for you. Don't worry…my report will reflect that you were married as per clan tradition. You were kidnapped; you fought, were subdued, and taken. Under clan law you are now married to this man and nothing can change that.

Now don't let anyone stand in the way of your love, and your future happiness."

Hinata nodded as she smiled at Marina. I can't believe she is so nice…maybe it is time to start looking at some of the members in the branch houses…there are obviously others who are deserving of attention besides just Neji.

O

O

Neji looked up as the medical Nin and Hinata walked down the stairs. Hinata was walking a little strangely and he recalled his and Tenten's first time and the after effect, and put his hand to his mouth and tried hard not to snicker at her.

Tenten smacked his arm lightly and whispered to him. "Nushi, you should try having a log shoved in you and see if you can walk straight afterwards!"

Neji frowned a little as he looked at Tenten. "I am not that big…"

Tenten chuckled as she shook her head. "No you are a nice size…but I am referring to the fact that maybe Naruto is deformed. If what Sakura says is true it's like a babies arm with a fist on the end!"

Neji blinked as he turned to look at the medical Nin and mumbled. "Ow…maybe instead of baka everyone should call him "donkey boy"."

Tenten turned away and her shoulders shook for a second or two before she turned back around and forced a serious expression on her face. Obviously neither Neji nor Tenten saw the actual object of their conversation.

Neji accepted a few forms from the medical Nin and looked them over before he looked up again. "Lady Hinata, according to clan law is now married to Uzimaki Naruto. I will file the claim from my department.

Of course…the council will have to approve it, but there is no reason why they won't…they will not have a "legitimate" reason to reject it."

Neji nodded as he folded the papers and placed them inside of the book he had brought with him. "Thank you. You may return to the compound, but say nothing to no one about this until you have filed the papers. Because of various reasons, I will be signing these under an assumed name, so please do not mention me or my involvement to anyone."

Marina nodded to Neji and patted Hinata on her arm before she turned and left the house.

Neji took a deep breath then sighed. "Well Hinata, we will take our leave of you…it has been a very tiring night, and I have a feeling the next couple of days will not help the situation."

Hinata nodded as she walked with Neji and Tenten to the door. "What should we do in the meantime, and when will we know the councils decision?"

Neji shrugged as he considered. "The council will not know of it until the paperwork is filed and presented to them. Hiashi-sama will know immediately after that. Two days max I think.

In the meantime…in case I am wrong, I think you and Naruto should disappear for a few days…call it a honeymoon since you will not have a proper wedding and a proper honeymoon for a while."

Hinata smiled at the thought and nodded. "That is actually a wonderful idea! I am positive Naruto will be as happy about it as I am!"

Neji nodded as he patted his cousin on the shoulder then he stepped outside into the cool night air.

Tenten grinned at her then hugged her tight and kissed Hinata on the cheek. As they moved away from each other; Tenten placed a box in her hand and closed her fingers around it.

Hinata looked at the box then glanced at Tenten, a question in her eyes. Tenten grinned then whispered to her. "Eat one leaf once every month, around the same time each month. It will regulate your menstrual flow, and stop you from conceiving…unless you are already; ready to have a child?"

Hinata opened her mouth then blushed slightly. After a few seconds she thanked Tenten without answering. She knew she wanted to have children with Naruto, but she was not sure how he felt about it yet. They had yet to discuss the subject or even when or how many they would like to have.

Besides...they should have fun before they have children! "What do I do if I run out?"

Tenten waved from the front yard. "Let me know and I will show you where I get them!"

Hinata smiled then waved back.

She closed and locked the door then leaned her back against it with a deep sigh.

She opened the little box and saw a stack of dried leaves inside, each no bigger then the end of her thumb. She took one out and looked at it then shrugged as she popped it into her mouth.

After a second she quickly swallowed it and made a horrible face. "Ugh…that is gross!" She hurried into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water and drank it down quickly.

"Eww…I hope they all don't taste like that!" She placed the glass in the sink then went up the stairs to check on Naruto.

She smiled as she looked at him. He must be getting better because at some point he rolled over onto his side and she could hear his distinct snore. She wanted to go in and climb in bed with him…but she decided she would take a bath first.

Humming quietly she went into the bedroom and got a clean pair of undies and one of Naruto's T-shirts. This one had a flaming skeleton on the front, and on the back were the words, "Dead man Inc. No one is safe".

She nodded as she looked at the other pair of new panties she bought and giggled.

"I think he will love these...it goes well with this shirt. She looked at her other pair and hoped once she washed them with a little bleach they would be ok again. White panties were so hard to keep clean as it was, but it was very difficult to get blood stains out of them.

The new pair was also white with the picture of an angel on the front, and on the back was printed: "I'm not that innocent".

Hopefully she would be able to show them off to him another day, but for now, a shower.

O

O

Neji walked Tenten all the way back to her house but he stopped her before she could walk through the fence. "How many leaves?" He asked her and she smiled.

"Six Nushi, just as you ordered. The seventh one will be the one that makes everything happen."

Neji smiled then leaned forward and kissed her. "Good. I am very proud of you Tenny…now get some rest, things will get interesting very soon."

Tenten nodded then turned and walked into the house. Neji, still with a grin on his face turned and walked back to the Hyuga compound, plans still twisting and forming in his brain.

O

O

And do not think Naruto was just laying around being lazy…oh no. Fana was putting him through his paces.

"**Now you must concentrate the chakra not just in the blood that will be sacrificed, but in every digit on that hand and the palm of your hand."**

Naruto frowned as he considered then nodded. Again he flashed through the hand signs then slammed his palm downward. "Summoning Jutsu: The Uzimaki pack!"

Red smoke swirled around him and when it dissipated the pack stood around him growling and snarling. Naruto looked around a little fear in him as he thought. _Holy crap…they're huge!_

Fana chuckled as he waved a paw and the pack disappeared.

"**Very good pup…if this were a real life situation you would have the pack here to do your bidding. Always assuming you are able to win their respect."**

Naruto nodded as he watched the pack fade then sat down. "Fana, What will happen when we alter the seal?"

Fana narrowed his eyes at Naruto then laid down in front of him to bring him more into Naruto's perspective.

"**Well pup…we should be able to operate independently if we need to…but since we have already bonded, we will never truly be apart. The mental link between us will still be there, but you or I will have to actively operate it, in order for us to communicate. Like…turning on a light switch. Of course if I am inside of you like usual, then we will be able to talk as we always do. For the most part we will still be as we are, just with added benefits."**

Naruto nodded a wave of relief washing over him.

Fana chuckled as he thought about his feeling. _The pup is worried he will lose me. Now that is unexpected…but not unwelcome. Minato, I think you would be very proud of how your kit has grown._

"**Now…you should wake up. Your mate was with you a little while ago and your body has healed enough that you can return."**

Naruto blinked then stretched. He felt a little sore still, but not nearly as bad as he felt earlier. He looked towards the window and saw that the sun had started to come up.

After a few seconds, he sat up in bed and spun his legs around and climbed to his feet. A wave of dizziness washed over him, but he recovered quickly and walked out into the hallway. As he felt a breeze, he looked down and realized, _Holy crap I'm naked again! _Using his hands he covered himself quickly then bolted back into the spare bedroom, where he found his boxers and quickly pulled them on.

Now feeling more confident, he walked out into the hall and looked around.

He was going to go into the bedroom, but heard the shower running, in the hall bathroom, so he walked into the bathroom. Looking on the counter, he noticed there was a pair of dark, blue, silk panties.

He picked them up and played with them for a second, enjoying the feel then turned and opened the shower curtain. "Hina-chan…when did you buy…"

The first thing that hit him was the realization that he was staring at pink hair. _Wait…Hinata's hair isn't…_

The second thing that hit him was her scream…so he screamed too!

The third thing that would have hit him would have been her fist, but he ducked as he opened the door and burned ass into his bedroom!

She would have caught him…but wet, soapy, feet on tile is not conducive to staying on said feet and she immediately bust her ass.

Naruto jumped over the bed where a groggy Hinata looked up just as a naked Sakura stormed in hands clenched into fists and the largest vein in the world throbbed in her forehead!

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing peeping at me in the shower?"

Naruto stood on the other side of the bed. "I wasn't peeping at you! I thought you were my Hime!"

Hinata looked at them both still a bit groggy. "Huh? Peeping?"

Sakura pointed at him and screamed, "You should have knocked!"

Naruto screamed back. "You should have locked the door!"

Hinata blinked then took in Sakura's state of undress. "Um…"

At that moment Naruto also took in her state of undress and blushed like a ripe tomato.

Hinata climbed to her knees in the bed. "Sakura…I can see,"

And Naruto finished for her. "Your kitty."

Sakura looked down then screeched like a banshee and ran back to the bathroom. _Huh…I never thought that pink was her natural hair color. _He thought as he stood there stupefied.

After a few seconds, Naruto blinked then looked at Hinata. In the meantime Hinata looked at him as the sleep started to clear from her mind and she raised an eyebrow at him. Naruto backed up holding his hands up. "I swear it wasn't what it looks like!"

Hinata came closer to him and smiled sweetly. "Oh no? Then what's that in your hand?"

Naruto looked at his right hand…nope…empty. Then he looked in his left hand and screamed at the pair of panties there. When he looked at Hinata and tried to stammer out what happened she had already climbed off of the bed and was walking towards him…rolling up the sleeve of his T-shirt to expose a very well toned bicep and shoulder.

"Oh crap...I haven't finished healing yet!"

Doing the only logical thing he could…Naruto ran and locked himself in the closet! _Hmmm. Maybe it does make sense there is a lock in here._

Hinata called sweetly to him. "Naru-kun…open the door."

Naruto felt a surge of déj vu as he answered her. "Nu uh…not gonna do it."

Hinata burst into giggles on the other side of the door.

Sakura in the meantime came back into the room with a towel wrapped around her body and knocked on the closet door.

Her face flushed a deep crimson as she called to him in an exasperated sounding voice. "Naruto…can I have my panties back please?"

Well...she did say she was going to buy some new ones...

Fana still hadn't stopped laughing.

O

Next Episode: A song, and a new friend!


	39. Chapter 39

What is Love?

Chapter 39

Warning...fluff ahead, do not proceed without snow tires!

Naruto hadn't said a word since he opened the closet door and sheepishly handed Sakura her panties. She very stoically took them and walked back to the bathroom.

Hinata reached in and grabbed his hand before he could completely retreat into the closet again. She tried to pull him out but he refused to come out, as if ashamed to show his face. Hinata smiled then giggled a little. "Fine…I'll come in with you then."

Hinata walked into the closet and closed the door behind her. Naruto had knelt down on the floor, and in the gloom she could barely see him, but his silence worried her a bit. Naruto was always so strong, but she knew now that the wrong kind of stimulus could and would push him in the wrong emotional direction.

Hinata knelt down in front of him, and she embraced him, and he wrapped his arms around her. She kissed his forehead and cradled him against her breasts and he sighed. With a little smile she rocked him as she spoke to him softly. "Oh Naru-kun…I know you didn't do anything on purpose…I was just playing."

She felt his head nod against her, but he still had yet to say anything. She looked down at him, and smiled as she saw his eyes were closed, and he had a little smile on his face.

"Naru-kun…" she repeated, affection pouring on him from her voice as they held each other.

She smiled and hummed a little then she sang a song that her mother sang to her when she was a little girl.

_As you turn out your light, when you go to sleep tonight,_

_Do you know there is nothing you can do wrong?_

_When you're weak and don't feel strong,_

_I will always love you…no matter the time of day!_

_I will always love you…no matter what you say!_

_When you're lonely know that I will always love you this way._

Naruto looked up at her and grinned. _I didn't know my hime could sing…_

_I know you feel the shame, you think you are to blame,_

_You know there's no need for you to hide,_

_Because I am always on your side!_

_I will always love you…no matter the time of day!_

_I will always love you…no matter what you say!_

_When you're hurt and broken I will always love you this way._

Hinata stroked his cheek and he felt something he had never felt before…he had not remembered anyone ever holding him this way, and it felt good. He understood why a baby would be most comfortable in his mother or fathers arms.

He felt protected.

_So if you feel it is the end, and you do not have a friend,_

_Everything I have to give,_

_Is yours so you can live!_

_I will always love you…no matter the time of day!_

_I will always love you…no matter what you say!_

_Whenever you need me I will always love you this way._

Hinata felt a pitter patter on her shirt and she looked down and saw tears fall from her loves eyes.

She felt sentimental because her mother always sang this song to her when she was down…but seeing her Naru-kun crying because of it made her tear up too.

"Baby, why are you crying? It's alright." Hinata had only seen Naruto cry a few times and to be honest, it still unsettled her when he did. It made her want to crush him to her and never let go.

Naruto sniffed then looked up at her. "Because I know you mean it, and no one has ever treated me this way…made me feel like I was human, that I was loved and wanted."

Hinata grinned because usually she was the weak one…it gave her a huge confidence boost to know she could be there for her love too. "Well that's because I do mean it silly fox. I do mean I love you from the bottom of my heart…and I will be there for you no matter what.

Try not to think about the past…I know it is hard because of all of the things we have been through, but we don't need any of them. We have each other now and I will never turn my back on you…no matter what!"

Naruto nodded and grinned at her. "And I will never leave you, I promise…and you know why?"

She grinned as they came together for a quick kiss. "Because that's our nindo?"

Naruto nodded as he hugged her tight. "That's right, that's our ninja way!"

They held each other for some indeterminate amount of time, just enjoying the feeling of no longer being alone, but in the silence that ensued, they heard something in the bedroom, little squeaking sounds.

Hinata turned and opened the closet and they saw Sakura sitting on the floor, her legs tucked under her and she had her hand to her mouth. She was crying.

They both peeked out of the closet at her and when she noticed them looking at her she just waved her hand at them. "I'm sorry…you two just sounded so sweet. I couldn't help it."

Naruto smiled at her as he and Hinata came out of the closet. (No not like that you monkeys!)

He walked over to Sakura and helped her to her feet then wrapped his arms around her. She jumped in surprise at first then returned the hug and cried even more.

_Why didn't I ever notice this side of him before? She thought as his strong arms made her feel protected and weak all at the same time. Naruto has to be one of the sweetest guys in the world…and I'm only just now seeing it. _

_I guess in a way, I was as blind to him, as he was to Hinata. But never again. I Promise, I will find the good in the people around me! _Sakura rubbed her hand firmly over his back as Hinata watched then pulled away and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun...I'm so so..sorry!" She continued to cry as she looked at him. His blue eyes sparkled as he watched her face and again she wondered why she was so blind…and then she remembered. Naruto wasn't Emo enough. She had spent the entire time pining for a boy who didn't even want her. Sakura shook her head and sniffled a bit before she continued.

"I didn't know how much you needed us, how much you needed me. I was the baka...not you! If I could go back and do it all again I would and I would give you the love and attention you deserve!"

Hinata gasped and stepped back from them. _Sh..She just called him...Naruto-kun…and now she is talking about giving him love and attention? _Fear andpain spiked in Hinata as she watched the two of them and she could feel jealousy start to climb in her heart, but Naruto just smiled at Sakura and wiped her tears. "I forgive you Sakura." Naruto then turned to Hinata holding Sakura's hand and held out his hand for her.

Hesitantly she came over and took his hand as his world famous grin touched his face and made her smile too, washing away her fears. "Hina-hime, I'd like to introduce you to my Imooto."

Sakura smiled as she looked from Hinata to Naruto and with affection neither of them ever heard in her voice before; hugged him again. "Naruto-niisan."

Sakura pulled back and smiled at him. "You've always been a good friend Naruto and you are now a better brother then I could have ever hoped for. I promise you...I will be the best sister I can for you."

Naruto blinked then blushed as he looked at Hinata and she just smiled at him. "Well…ok Sakura…I appreciate that!"

Hinata berated herself for a moment. _Baka...he wasn't going to leave you for Sakura...believe in him the way he believes in you! _

With a silent promise to never doubt him again, the three left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen. "Well I'm hungry…anyone else?"

Hinata nodded as she very casually rubbed her backside. It still hurt. "Ravenous…I could eat an elephant!"

Naruto looked at her in surprise and she giggled with a slight blush. "Well…at least a large cup of ramen."

Naruto and Sakura laughed but Sakura shook her head. "I need to go to the hospital…I'm on duty in the IC ward today."

With a twinkle in her eye she added. "Oh and Naruto since your running around your house with peoples panties in your hand, I guess you're well enough to go out."

Naruto blinked before his face turned crimson and Hinata laughed before giving his arm a playful smack.

"Take care you two!" Sakura called as she walked out the front door.

Hinata and Naruto grinned as they waved her out. "Later Sakura."

Hinata smiled as she smacked Naruto on his butt. "Well what shall we do today? Neji thinks we should disappear for a few days until the council yeas or neighs our marriage. Even if they neigh it, they're not going to stop me from being with you though so just forget about being a bachelor again…you're mine!"

Naruto tapped Hinata on her backside and she grimaced from the brief contact, which caused him to look at her in concern. "Hinata…did that hurt?"

She looked at him then smacked his arm. "Of course it did silly. You did give me my first spanking! It still hurts."

Naruto giggled as he scratched the back of his head. "Well I didn't mean to lay the smack down on you…I just wanted you to get mad enough that you would fight back."

Hinata grinned as she took out two instant ramen meals. "Well…you got it."

Naruto gently place his hand on her backside making her jump slightly, then carefully rubbed it making her sigh. "I'm sorry Hina-hime, I promise..." But she quickly turned and put a finger to his lips.

"Don't you dare promise you won't spank me again!"

Naruto blinked as he looked at her, head cocked partially to the right. "Why is that?"

Hinata seemed serious as she looked at him. "Well if I am a bad girl, I guess you will have to punish me somehow…" But after she said that her look changed and she smiled with a glint of mischief and something else in her eyes as she blushed lightly. "and because...I might want you to."

Naruto blinked then simply closed his mouth as his sheboinker...sheboinked against her making her grin more. "I see you like the idea too."

Naruto was going to wait until later but figured if things kept going the way they were he would not survive until later.

He reached into his pocket and grasped the small object there and skillfully guided it up her finger until it bumped against the webbing between her fingers.

She looked down in surprise at the beautiful wedding ring then her eyes misted up as she looked at him, and then it finally hit her...they were married!

She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled. "Oh you are going to get it later for that!" Naruto chuckled as he stared into her eyes. "I hope so!"

Hinata's face grew serious for a second and she frowned. "Well we need to do something or else we won't leave at the rate we are going."

Naruto thought for a minute as he let Hinata go then seemed to come to some conclusion in his mind. "Well if we're supposed to take a few days off from the village, we need to let Tsunade-Ba'chaan know what's going on…so she won't worry and send people out looking for us."

Hinata nodded as the water came to a boil and she poured it into the ramen cups. She came over and gave the pork meal to Naruto, and took the beef meal for herself. _How does she know what I want before I want it? _He thought and Fana chose that moment to put his two cents in.

"**Because she loves you ding dong! She has learned how you are, what your likes and dislikes are…in fact, I'm willing to bet you that she already knows what position you will like to make love in."**

Naruto blinked then laughed. "Bullshit! We haven't even done that yet. That's a bet I'll take immediately! If I win you teach me how to improve the Rasengan."

"**Fair enough, but if I win, you convince Tsunade to alter the seal once we figure out how to do it."**

Naruto nodded as he took a mouthful of ramen. "You got it!"

Hinata watched the various facial expressions as he talked to his guardian…that's what she came to think of Fana as now_. I wonder what they are talking about._

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled slyly. "Hina-chan…I know we are still in the experimental stage when it comes to sex…but what position do you think I will like?"

Hinata blushed then put her elbows on the counter and stared at him as she rested her chin on her hands. "Oh that's easy. I know your favorite position will be doggy style."

Naruto blinked then jumped to his feet. "What? How do you figure that?"

Hinata smiled as she cocked her head to the right and a dreamy look came to her face.

"Because your favorite part of my body is my denbu. When we hug you always grab it, I have seen you staring at it when I walk, and I know that you will want to see it and touch it while you are thrusting into me…and maybe give it a little spank too."

Her blush never left her face but did seem to change as she wiggled her eyebrows at him seductively. He had a monstrous hard on and was really, really wanting to jump across the counter. But of course…Fana interrupted this time.

"**Ahem. We should go to your parents' secret place…as I said there is only one way to get there. And once I figure the best way to alter the seal, we will go back and convince Tsunade to do it. Oh and that will be interruption number six. I should have bet you on that too."**

Naruto grumbled as he sat back down. He would have to learn to stop betting with the damn fox.

O

O

Tsunade sat there and did not look pleased. In fact, she was so pissed off Hinata and Naruto thought enamel and tooth chips would fly out at them at any moment.

"Look…I understand why you would do something like that…but don't you understand the backlash it will cause? I'm already up to my ass in paperwork, I've had to deal with Hiashi and his bunch of clan nimrods because of the day that I clocked him…which felt good mind you…but I'm still dealing with the repercussions from that!"

When they first came to tell her they thought she would at least be happy for them…they didn't expect her to explode!

"Not to mention the fact that you two are going to disappear for a couple of days and now I know about it and have to cover for you…which I don't mind doing…but it is just one more headache among a long list of headaches that they don't make aspirin big enough for…and now you are asking me to alter the seal so the Kyubi no kitsune…which is a demon may I remind you…can get out and move around once in a while so you and Hinata can bump uglies in private! Did I get everything? Is that all or is there another cheery thing in this pile of pain that I need to know?"

Hinata's eyes started to water and Naruto rubbed her back as he held her hand but said in a quiet voice. "No…I think that's about everything."

Tsunade turned to see if he was mocking her, but the somber look of seriousness on his face and the crestfallen look on Hinata's made her pinch the bridge of her nose and take a few deep breaths. _Why does he do these things to me? Does he like to see me drink? Does he want to see me with more wrinkles? _After a few more unmentionable thoughts bounced around inside of her head Tsunade sighed and took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves.

After her nerves had calmed she looked at them again then walked around her desk. "Hey, kukukukukuku. Let's not have any of that. I'm sorry. Of course I'm happy for the two of you…it's just you did catch me off guard with this. Your timing could have been better…but that is why you are kids…impulsive."

She leaned down and hugged Hinata who smiled at her and hugged back. "Don't let granny fool you. I'm extremely happy you and my brother are finally together. And if I know the knucklehead, it'll be forever…so you better be sure you want him because he won't go away…I know."

Naruto poked his bottom lip out at her. "Hey!" He shouted and tried to give her the puppy dog eyes.

Hinata laughed and rubbed her fingers through his hair which made him giggle. "That tickles."

Tsunade grabbed Hinata's hand and gawked at the ring she had on!

"My god...did you buy her this?" Naruto grinned and gave Tsunade a little smile. "I wanted something special for my something special."

Hinata blushed but leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Well congrats...I'm still mad...but I can't really stay mad at you two."

Tsunade put on a serious face again as she pressed her backside against the corner of her desk. "Well…can you trust ole nine tails? I do not know as much about the Kyubi as I would like, but the things I have read and heard make me wonder who is foolin who.""

Naruto smiled. "There is a story I need to share with you…but not at this time Ba'chaan. But…there is something I can show you that might convince you. Hinata and Naruto picked up their bags and led Tsunade to the roof. Naruto put his bags down and grinned at her. Tsunade looked around impassively then settled her eyes back on her gaki. "Ok Naruto…let's see this proof of yours."

Naruto chuckled and performed some hand signs which Tsunade recognized. He then bit his thumb until it bled and drew a line down his arm, before slamming his palm to the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu: Cumo the three tails!"

Tsunade blinked then stepped back. _Wait, the three tails? _She thought in panic asthe smoke roiled up from the ground obscuring him!

When the smoke cleared Naruto was standing on the back of a green twenty foot tall fox!

Her three tails waved behind her and she growled lightly as she looked at Tsunade and Hinata, but it sounded like thunder.

Tsunade stood stock still as she looked up and swallowed. "Kami's broken brassiere!" She breathed. "I thought there was only one demon fox!"

Naruto grinned down at her and shook his head. "Nope. Fana had a whole family. You just didn't hear about them because the fox contract was only used by the relatives on my mother's side…it's a long story…but I promise I will sit down and tell you all about it."

Hinata came over and Cumo turned and growled at her. "Hey cut that out…she's my wife!"

Cumo turned and looked at Naruto through one eye then snorted before looking forward again. "It's ok Hime…come on up!" Hinata handed the bags up to Naruto then carefully climbed up herself. "Ooooh…it's so soft…I love it, I could sleep here!" She buried her face in Cumo's fur and her ear flicked a few times but that was the only reaction she had.

Naruto waved to Tsunade. "See you in a few days Ba'chaan!"

Cumo leapt into the air and howled. As soon as she did rain began to come down in sheets and lightning crashed.

Tsunade hoped that this wasn't a bad sign of things to come.

O

Next Episode: The Empty Head...


	40. Chapter 40

What is Love

Chapter 40

Lemon my friends...I like lemonade...oh and a little cutesy too. Enjoy!

Hinata had a slightly scared, mostly excited look on her face as Cumo climbed higher then the trees! When she looked back, Tsunade was just a dot on top of the Hokage's tower.

Fana was sitting up and his tails were in constant motion.

"**Alright pup. Tell Cumo to set for one equals thirty…that should give plenty of time to train, and the three of you can get better acquainted."**

Naruto blinked then shrugged. "Cumo…set for one equals thirty."

Cumo's ear closest to Naruto flicked then swiveled back towards Naruto. A much quieter voice echoed in his head making him blink. It was melodic…like the chimes on a grandfather clock.

"_Days?"_

Naruto turned inward and asked Fana. "Days?"

Fana nodded slowly but sat anxiously…he seemed rather excited about something.

"Yes Cumo."

The green fox barked and her ear swiveled back around then the world seemed to lurch and twist disorienting Naruto. Hinata screamed but in his dizzy state he reached out and grabbed her.

He didn't have to, she was well situated in the middle of Cumo's shoulder blades, but he did it out of reflex.

When everything returned to normal Fana grinned and barked in a series that sounded very much like he was talking to Cumo. The green fox barked back once then turned and dove downward…straight at the Hokage monument!

Naruto and Hinata gripped her fur as they felt the dive force them backwards and Hinata screamed again and shut her eyes just before impact…which never happened.

Cumo dove through the mountainous head of the first hokage and they landed in a cavern like room.

There seemed to be a light source here, but Naruto could not see anything producing it. He looked around (as soon as he caught his breath) and blinked a few times. "What…where are we?"

Fana still grinning got up and walked around.

"**We are in the hokage monument. Your father wanted a private place for him and your mother to go that no one knew about except for them. When exploring one day they happened upon a cave entrance that led here. With a little work, the two of them sealed the original entrance after they had established a transportation seal. Only the hokage and your mother could come here on their own, but no one else could even if they did find the seal. Eventually, they brought furniture, appliances, and anything else necessary to live for extended periods if need be."**

Naruto helped Hinata down who still looked a little in shock but was slowly coming out of it. Naruto grinned as he thought about it then laughed. "Ok…I have to admit, this is an extremely cool hideout…but why in the Hokage's head?"

Fana shrugged but sat back down even though his tails were still waving.

"**Well your father and mother used to joke about how empty headed the first hokage seemed so I guess it was appropriate."**

Naruto guffawed as he thought of that and agreed the joke was definitely worthy of a laugh. Hinata looked at him with a question on her face so he explained to her all that Fana had revealed thus far.

She giggled and had to hold onto Naruto for a few seconds before she caught her breath again. "Naru-kun…that's mean…but still very funny."

Hinata sobered and looked thoughtful for a second. "Naru-kun...why were you barking just now?"

Naruto blinked. "Huh?"

Hinata giggled as she moved closer and leaned against his chest. "When we were flying down to here, you said something like, "Set one equals thirty" then we got dizzy, but then you started barking and then the green fox barked back. Can you speak fox?" Fana chuckled.

**"Your mate is very perceptive. Tell her it was me, but eventually you will be able to understand the fox language and speak it."**

Naruto explained it to her and she smiled as she thought about it. "That is a very useful talent."

Naruto saw the wistful look on her face and he smiled. "Hina-Hime...would you like to be able to summon the Myobu?"

Hinata blinked then shook her head. "No...they are your summons. I don't need to..."

Naruto laughed as he pulled out the scroll and removed the writing supplies and his family seal. "Nonsense. It is part and partial of being an Uzimaki...and now you are one."

Hinata smiled a little then nodded. "Ok...it would be a nice talent to have."

Naruto indicated a blank spot and Hinata signed it then pressed her fingertips on the page above her signature as he explained it to her. The page smoked and glowed for a second before she stood straight again.

He took his family seal and stamped the bottom of this new section then Naruto hugged Hinata from behind making her giggle. "Welcome to the family."

Behind them they heard a loud noise as if something fell over. They looked back and saw the bags all on the floor, and a little green fox with three tails yapped at them bounding over. It stopped at Hinata's feet and looked up at her, tails wagging.

Hinata gasped then grinned like a kid in a candy store! "OOOOHHH! She's so cute!"

Cumo yapped at her and trotted closer and ran around her legs. Hinata picked her up, grinning the whole time, and cuddled the little fox…cooing and rubbing her face against her fur.

Cumo made a strange rumbling sound in her throat which made them both blink. Hinata looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "I think she's purring!"

Naruto frowned as he came over. "Foxes don't purr! They bark…and growl like dogs do…but they don't purr!"

Cumo looked at him and opened her mouth and her tongue lolled out for a second then went back in. Naruto blinked. "Hey…did she just stick her tongue out at me?"

Hinata laughed then smacked his arm lightly. "Now why would you think that? Look…she's sleepy!"

Indeed it seemed so. Cumo stretched out in Hinata's arms then yawned and slowly closed her eyes. Naruto turned inward looking for answers. "Hey old fox…I've noticed a few differences between you and regular foxes like your eyes…but do all of you purr?"

Fana grinned and nodded.

"**Of course. It is a sign of happiness or contentment if you will. Interesting she would like Hinata enough to relax around her. Well…she is a kind soul so I guess it does make sense, and since she is now part of the summoning contract..."**

Naruto turned and walked to an opening shaped roughly like a doorway while Hinata stroked Cumo and continued to shower her with love. Inside there was a kitchen, what looked like an outhouse, with a shower, and an area with a table and chairs.

A refrigerator was humming away in the corner next to a stove. He frowned as he wondered how it would work. He didn't see any lines or electrical outlets.

There were two more openings so he picked the one on the left and walked in and was shocked. The room was huge! It was lined with bookshelves and there were hundreds of scrolls and at least two hundred or more books!

On the other side of the room were posters of body parts, showing pressure points, arteries, muscle groups…everything necessary for someone to learn to be a better healer, or to figure out how to disable or kill an opponent.

Naruto definitely wanted to come back here when he got the chance!

He stepped back out and went into the doorway on the right and found candles. As he stepped further in he found a bed and a dresser, plus other furnishings.

This was obviously a bedroom. As he turned to go out, Hinata almost ran into him. "Naru-kun…what is all of this?" He grinned at her then gave her a quick kiss.

"This was the living area of my parents secret hideout…we can train here, sleep, eat, this a great little home away from home!"

Hinata grinned but shushed him as she looked down and stroked the little foxes head in her arms. "You're gonna wake the baby!"

Fana chuckled as Naruto blinked at her and looked down at Cumo. "I…hope you don't plan on breast feeding."

Hinata's eyes got big and she almost smacked him but Cumo opened her eyes and whined, so she went back to stroking her fur. "Na-ru-to…" She said sweetly, "I'm going to get you for that later."

He smiled…and knew she meant it, but he wasn't too worried. He grinned then leaned forward and kissed her on her cheek. "You know I love you."

Hinata sighed, but it was a happy sound rather then an exasperated one, and shook her head. "Yes I know, I love you too. Oh I found a hot spring out on the other side of the cavern!"

"Really?" Naruto grinned and ran out into the cavern. It looked to be big enough for two, and the water swirled in a circle, steam rising off the surface.

As Hinata walked up to him again he turned and grinned at her. "I wonder how my parents set this up? This place is pretty awesome!"

Hinata grinned as she leaned against him and he put an arm around her shoulders. "Hey Fana…something you said earlier is bothering me.'

"**What is that pup?"**

"What did you have me tell Cumo to do? You know; the one equals thirty thing."

Fana smiled as he nodded.

"**Cumo has a unique ability among our kind. She has an area around her that time moves differently…depending on how she wants it to move. You and Hinata lost five days in the dark forest because I forgot to tell Cumo to run time as normal. What you told her to do is to run one day outside of her influence for every thirty days inside."**

Naruto blinked as he took that all in. "So wait a minute…you're telling me that a month is going to pass for every day that passes in Konoha?"

Fana nodded as Naruto considered. "Why? I mean…it makes for a great vacation for me and Hinata…but what is the big deal?"

Fana shook his head and grumbled.

"**You need to think more about things and stop rushing into everything. In the time that will pass here, you can get a lot of training in, sharpen your skills, and even learn new jutsus from your father and mothers scrolls and manuals."**

Naruto blinked then felt stupid as he realized the potential of this. "Ok…I can see that. But if that is the case why didn't we set the time delay for one day equals six months…or a year?"

"**There is some risk involved with doing this. Demons are unaffected by the time difference. It has been discovered that spending to much time out of sync causes temporal damage to the human body. Basicly…once you return to normal time, your body will accelerate to try and catch up to where you last were…in essence, you will age impossibly fast…and more then likely die of shock as your body cannot take the sudden change."**

Naruto opened his mouth then closed it quickly as he sat down hard. Hinata was shaking him, concern written all over her face, but he placed a hand on her hand and smiled at her. "Please tell me there is more to it then that." Fana nodded and grinned at him.

"**Just wanted to mess with you a little. Sorry. We have discerned that the ratio we have set up is the safest and will not cause any adverse effects. Longer then what we have set up is a risk I am not willing to take with yours or Hinata's safety."**

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he looked up at Hinata and climbed to his feet. "It's ok…I need to kill Fana later."

She blinked then shrugged. "Ok…shall we move in and you can tell me all about it?"

Naruto nodded as he wrapped his arm around her and they walked back into the living area.

O

O

After they had unpacked and settled in, (and Hinata convinced Cumo that she didn't have to be in her arms all the time) they lay on the bed and played around. "So...Misses Uzumaki?"

Hinata giggled then put on a serious face. "Yes Mister Uzumaki?"

Naruto grinned as he walked up Hinata's leg with two fingers and her eyes got bigger and bigger in mock surprise. "Why Mister Uzumaki...what ever will my father say?"

Naruto blinked then smiled. "I don't know...maybe I should ask him?" Hinata's eyes got big and she smacked his arm. "NA-RU-TO! Don't you dare!"

Naruto laughed and she tried to hit him again but he caught her arm and pulled her to him. When he tried to kiss her she kept turning her head away from him. He waited until she turned her head to the left again and he quickly moved in and latched his lips on her neck and began sucking gently.

"Ah Naru-kun...not fair!" From her sighs and the way her body pressed against him he knew she didn't mind so much.

Her hands came up and grabbed the back of his head and held his face to her neck and he trailed his tongue from her collar bone to her jaw line and got that happy feeling all over as he shivered.

"Oh baby...please don't stop!" He chuckled as he grabbed at her neck with his teeth then sucked a little harder and her hips thrust against him as she moaned.

Her hand reached down to the small of his back and she pulled him to her and crushed herself against him as he suckled her neck.

His hand dropped down to the back of her stretch pants and slid down into them to squeeze her bottom. He broke away from her neck for a second to say breathlessly, "You're right, I do love your denbu!"

She laughed as she pulled up his shirt and kissed his chest and belly, before with a look of intense mischief in her eyes, she bit his stomach at the top of the seal!

He groaned but the amazing thing was when Fana jumped up, tails sticking straight out and bushy!

**"Um...pup, please tell her not to do that."**

Naruto laughed because Fana sounded so contrite when he said it.

"**Laugh if you will, but unless you want me to be a mega "perv" as you say, tell her to stop waking me up like that!"**

Naruto sobered quickly then nodded. "Hina-hime, please don't do too much around the seal...somehow you made Fana wake up, and from his reaction it may have been in a pervy way."

Hinata blinked then blushed very hard. "Tell him I am sorry, I didn't know." Naruto nodded as Fana lay back down and slowly closed his eyes again, tails still a bit poofy.

Naruto leaned over and kissed her lips and smiled at her. "I think he forgives you. I didn't know he would react to that either."

Hinata patted his stomach. "Then in the future I will avoid this area." Hinata ran her fingers down then grabbed his crotch and rubbed him through his pants. "But I will not avoid this!"

Naruto jerked then groaned in pleasure. _Well two can play at that game!_

Naruto reached up and pinched her nipples between his thumb and index finger, causing her to tighten up her grip on him. Hinata reached up and grabbed his belt and unbuckled it swiftly and started to yank at his pants to get them off.

Naruto blinked then helped her get his pants down around his ankles but she surprised him as she grabbed his boxers and yanked those down too. He grinned at her with a slight chuckled. "Easy killer, I need that skin!"

Hinata groaned as she took it in her hand, giving him a few strokes. "Taking too long...now...I want you now!"

Naruto blinked then nodded as he sat up and pulled at Hinata's stretch pants but stopped when he got a good look at her panties. Blinking he rolled her over while she giggled. His smile was priceless.

On the crotch of the black panties was a skull and crossbones emblem in pink. On the back it read, "Surrender your booty". "Naruto leaned down and kissed Hinata then whispered in her ear, "Aaargh!" (Think the cliché sound that pirates make)

She giggled and pulled him down on top of her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and they began the battle of tongues; his in her mouth, hers in his...at one point he pulled back a little and she followed him trying to keep his tongue in her mouth!

Naruto kept kissing her and nibbling her lips as he caught the waist of her panties and eased them down her legs. When he got them off he moved closer until the head of his penis nudged against her opening...no odd fumbling this venture, almost as if it knew where it was going this time around.

Hinata blushed a little as she reached down and rubbed him around her opening, lightly bumping against her clit, making her gasp. Even without oral sex she was on fire...could feel her juices leaking out and down her thigh to moisten her bottom and the sheets below her.

Naruto jerked and sighed each time the underside of the head hit against her clit or the edge of her lips. She looked up at him with a playful smile then nodded. "You ready?"

He nodded vigorously as she positioned him at her entrance again. "Since I realized I loved you."

She smiled as her hands went up to his shoulders. "Go slow until I get used to it please?" He nodded then pushed his hips forward, amazed how tight she was and the squelching sound of her juices being squeezed out made him grunt in even higher passion.

It hurt when he pushed in, mostly a slight burning sensation from the earlier damage...but the pleasure was so intense she wasn't going to tell him to stop!

Naruto was on cloud nine and didn't want to come down...but stopped and thought for a moment. When he stopped moving she opened her eyes and looked at him. "What's wrong Naru-kun?"

Naruto frowned slightly then shrugged. "I thought it would be harder to go in...but I am glad I didn't hurt you at least."

Hinata blushed as she bit her bottom lip. "Um...well there are two reasons for that. I kind of...took advantage of you while you were recuperating."

Naruto thought of what she meant then laughed before he leaned down and kissed her. "Why you little sneak!"

Hinata blinked as she kissed him back. "You..you're not mad?"

Naruto kissed her again as he thrust downward again, making her gasp and her eyes go wide. "Nope. I am happy that you love me so much you couldn't wait for me to wake up." Hinata smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist again and gripped his shoulders.

Naruto groaned then smiled down at her, "And the other reason?"

At this Hinata bit her bottom lip and blushed before answering him. "You can't feel it?"

Naruto thought for a moment then shrugged. "Feel what?"

Hinata still grinning reached between them and with an embarrassed grin rubbed and extremely wet pair of fingers down his arm. "That."

Naruto saw her fingers were still very wet and the streak she made down his arm was dripping. "Is…is that from you Hime?"

Hinata still blushing nodded. "I've always had problems staying dry…and after we started dating it just got worst. This is the embarrassing secret I told you about. I was always so quiet and shy because whenever I was around you, "Niagara falls"."

Naruto thought of this then chuckled slightly which made her look at him curiously. After a few seconds he told her what had amused him. "Well…we would always have water if we were in the desert!"

With an indignant sound, but a large smile on her face since he didn't rebuke her, she leaned up and bit his shoulder before, with a slight blush she pulled herself up to his ear and whispered to him. "Take me Naru-kun...make me yours!"

Naruto grinned as he pulled his hips back then thrust down again!

Her fingers flexed and her slight nails dug into his shoulders as she gasped again!

The pain from her nails in his shoulders mingled with the pleasure and he moaned louder then she did!

Pulling back slowly until just the head was inside her, he thrust back down into her and she opened her mouth and moaned. It was like they were competing to see who was loudest.

Hinata opened her eyes and her breath was coming in fast pants as her hips rose involuntarily to meet his downward thrust now. After a few minutes the pace seemed to pick up on its own and Hinata felt that now familiar build up as they were both thrusting as fast and hard as they could!

"Oh..Naru-kun...I'm...I'm CUMMING!" she pulled herself up and bit his shoulder and would not let go as she grunted and moaned with each subsequent spasm.

Naruto could feel her muscles doing things to his m­anhood that he had never felt before...not long after her orgasm his body flexed involuntarily and he drove downward and her mouth opened and her eyes glazed over and she started shuddering and moaning again as Naruto bellowed like a moose!

He could feel the cum rocketing from him into his beautiful wife and he cried out her name over and over again! She rubbed his back and whispered his name over and over again as he lay on top of her, and her fingers trailed lazily up and down his shoulder.

Finally, both spent, he lay on the bed next to her and she snuggled as close to him as she could possibly get. "I love you Mr. Uzumaki."

He grinned as he leaned down and played Eskimo kisses with her. "I love you too Mrs. Uzumaki."

Not long after sleep claimed them both, they lay cuddled under a blanket together, no worries in either mind.

Cumo ran over and jumped up onto the bed and curled up on a pillow on top of the bed between them, eyes glittering as she kept watch over them. Her new master and mistress would be safe as long as she lived.

Fana couldn't help but chuckle as he lay there with his eyes partially closed.

**"And this time no one interrupted."**

O

End of book 1

Next Episode: Searching and settling in.


	41. Chapter 41

What is love? 

Book 2

Loves Champion

Chapter 1

The first week went fairly uneventful for Hinata and Naruto. Well uneventful if you don't count all the sex.

If I didn't know better I would say they were making up for lost time and unspent youth. Rock Lee would have been proud.

At first they were worried the amount of food they brought wouldn't be sufficient for five months, but during their exploration of their little retreat, they both discovered one particular bookshelf that had stacks of scrolls.

Upon careful examination they discovered to their delight that they were storage scrolls.

Oh not all of them were food, but they had a large variety of items that neither expected to find. Soap, lotion perfumes, cosmetics, (It seemed that Naruto's mom was very girly when she was alone with his father)

One scroll was labeled "Lingerie". Hinata snatched that one and said she would check it personally.

Naruto blinked and wondered if ling er ree was really important enough to have a scroll all by itself, but shrugged and kept looking through the rest. _I mean, I like Ling er ree...but shouldn't that have been with the rest of the clothes we found?_

Fana blinked at him and shook his head. _Next he'll be saying Horse doovers and cham pag neigh. _Fana cleared his throat and Naruto turned his attention inward. "What's up old fox?"

"**Well for starters you really should get to work on the scrolls in the other end of the library. If my memory is correct you will find the ones on the jutsus and stances your father studied and created there. Somewhere there should be a section devoted just to seals...we should be able to find the notes he made on the seal there."**

Naruto blinked as he looked to the far end of the room then nodded to himself. Hinata watched him as he walked to the back then shrugged as she continued sorting the ones that were already identified. She had already become accustomed to Fana and Naruto talking back and forth internally so it was no surprise and no worry for her.

He started rummaging through the scrolls on the shelf then stopped as he spotted one marked very simply, "Hyuga". He pulled the scroll down and opened it. Seeing it was another storage scroll he invoked it and blinked as twelve smaller scrolls popped out!

If all the scrolls were like this then his father left him a greater treasure right here then he could ever ask for.

As he reached for one of the scrolls Hinata called to him.

"Naruto-kun…could you come here please?"

He turned back to her and nodded. "Sure snuggle bunny."

She giggled at the pet name just as Cumo came bustling in, yapping and scampering around her for attention. Obviously she had a good nap because she stayed on the bed long after they got up and started rummaging through their new hide away.

Naruto got down on all fours and barked at Cumo which made her drop forward on her front paws, back end in the air and growling at Naruto, all three tails wagging furiously.

Hinata giggled again as she watched Naruto play with the fox. It was very cute.

As Cumo charged Naruto, he made a feint with his right hand and tried to grab the fox kit with his left.  
Cumo was a lot smarter then this little trick and she turned and grabbed Naruto's hand in her mouth and shook his hand back and forth.

Hinata laughed as she reached out and patted Naruto on the head. "Looks like Cumo may have a new chew toy!"

Naruto laughed as the fox kit chomped and chewed on his fingers. Looking up he smiled at his wife. "So what did you find?"

Hinata blinked then grinned again. "Oh…this scroll has your name on it."

Naruto looked at it then frowned as he opened it and a note fell out.

Fana stayed conspicuously quiet as Naruto read it.

My dearest son,

If you are reading this then it is your sixteenth birthday and your father and I have just given you your legacy. By now I hope you have a good Girlfriend who loves you and will stand by your side. My life was made even more special when we conceived you. You are dearly loved even though I have not seen you as yet but I can assure you no one loves you more then your father and I. We have gone to no small expense to create the special area which was originally set up as our private retreat and is now your own personal space. I hope you will enjoy it and use it and its contents wisely. The cave is our gift to you, my gift to you is a small inheritance that I have enclosed within this scroll. Your father knew I was a treasure hunter when he married me, but he didn't know how much money I amassed in my time before we married. The scroll holds a quarter of what I have in the bank back in whirlpool…if you are an especially good boy, which I know you better be, I may take you to my old home village. We are the last of the Uzimakis, If you decide to rebuild our clan I would be very happy, but if you decide to take your father's name and create a new clan I will be just as happy. I really just want YOU to be happy.

I love you Naruto, and I look forward to seeing you soon.

Your mother,

Uzimaki Kushina

The note was dated 1 month before his birthday.

Naruto blinked as he read the letter then looked up in time for Hinata to wipe his eyes and face…seems he was crying and did not know it. "What is it baby?"

Naruto grinned at her. "It was from my mother. I guess it was before I was born because she said she couldn't wait to see me."

Hinata smiled before she leaned over and kissed him. There really wasn't much she could say…but she expressed that she was there for him in any case through that one kiss.

Naruto smiled at her showing every bit of affection to her as she showed to him before he unrolled the scroll on the floor…with Cumo still growling and gnawing on his hand.

Hinata reached down and picked the fox up, causing her to yip in surprise but she settled down quickly as she held her in her lap.

Naruto invoked the scroll and it expanded until a chest popped out. It had no lock and no latches that he could see, but when he laid his hand on the lid there was a bright flash and the top clicked and popped up a half of an inch. Tentatively he reached out and opened it. Naruto fell back in shock and Hinata could only blink. The chest was filled to the lid with gold!

Naruto reached in and ran his hands through it and laughed.

Hinata grinned as he played with the coins for a few more seconds. "Well now you can afford anything you've ever wanted Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her and smiled before he reached over and caressed the side of her face. "I already have everything I ever wanted."

She giggled as she blushed. "I don't know how you can still do that to me."

He blinked and looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"How after all we have been through together, you can still make me blush."

Naruto shrugged as he closed the lid then resealed the chest in the scroll. "Just lucky I guess."

Naruto placed the scroll next to the big pile then went back to what he was looking at earlier. He read the names on the sides of the scrolls and blinked. "Hina-hime…what are the different techniques to your families fighting style?"

Hinata blinked as she looked up at him then slowly stood, cradling the fox kit in her arms. "Well there is the gentle fist of course, and there was a style my mother knew that she wanted to teach to Hyuga women, but the council overruled her, saying if it did not originate with the Hyuga clan, it would not be used by them."

Naruto nodded as he tapped the scroll thoughtfully against the side of his neck. "The main stances used for the gentle fist?"

She smiled as she came closer to him. "Well there is only two, the mantis fist which Neji and the majority of the males in the Hyuga clan use, and there is the crane which I use but very few other Hyugas use it.

They consider it to be the weaker of the two. Why do you ask?"

Naruto smiled as he leaned over and kissed her. "I think the Hyuga clan has been slowly sawing its own leg off." At her confused expression he gestured for her to sit and as she did as he opened the scroll.

Laying it out on the floor he stepped back and invoked it. The scroll expanded until they both had to jump back from it and two full size mannequins popped out as well as a book and a few loose papers.

Naruto walked over and looked at the book then nodded as he showed her the cover. "Dance of the butterfly? I don't understand." Naruto came over and sat next to her.

"Fana told me…told you that some of the council members were jealous of my father's works and the different things he had learned and cataloged. When they couldn't find any of his notes and manuscripts they burned down our house after looting it.

They were here…what I think they didn't know was he was cataloging all of the stances he knew about, not to steal them, or even improve on them, but to preserve them."

Hinata nodded as she thought about it and she quietly pet Cumo and she purred happily in her lap. "So you're saying that somewhere in all of these scrolls is the lost arts of the Hyuga clan?"

Naruto shook his head as he grinned at her. "No…I am saying that among all of these scrolls there are many lost arts, styles, jutsus, and no telling what else!

Not just of the Hyugas but whatever my father ran across!" His voice rose as he gripped her shoulder. "No one person could ever learn all of these…but nothing says that I or you or anyone has to learn them all…but we can learn some of them to add a few extra tricks to our arsenal…and to the arsenals of those we care about."

He tapped the book with his hand before he flipped through the pages and showed her one in particular. "My father's notes explaining what jutsus work best with this stance and what ones don't…this is even better then the hokage's storage of forbidden jutsus!

With the manuscripts just from the Hyuga clan you could restore the true fighting style of your family. No style was ever meant to be whittled down the way your family's has been.

The way it is now it is amazing that anyone could ever learn from it. No Guido-Sensei taught me that a person's body determines what kind of style will fit them.

You could force yourself to learn a particular style, but it doesn't mean you will ever be good at it."

Hinata frowned as she thought of her own training and how badly she always performed the gentle fist. It did make a certain sense. Hanabi did better at the gentle fist using mantis style then Hinata…but even she was having trouble with it now. Naruto grinned at her and she blinked. "What?"

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips and Cumo growled up at them lightly and they both giggled.

Not wanting to leave her out Naruto leaned down and kissed Cumo on the top of her head. Cumo's ears flattened against her skull and she put her head down between her paws.

Hinata giggled a little as she scratched her head. "You know…it looks like she's blushing."

Naruto laughed as he scratched the kit's ears. "I think you're right!" They both laughed until it hurt…it felt good to let loose.

After a few minutes Hinata looked at the manuscript in his hand. "So…do you think you could teach me some of these things? It would be awesome to go back with a few of these forgotten styles under my belt to give my father and the idiots on the council a big, old, shit burger to eat!"

Naruto laughed again then nodded as she blushed lightly. "I can do you one better Hime." He reached over and grabbed a smaller scroll from the scroll he invoked earlier. "You already know part of one."

The scroll he held up had written on the side, "Scorpion". "It appears the scorpion stance was one of the lost arts of the Hyuga clan…as well as the centipede, the windmill, and this dance of the butterfly. It may be why you took to it so easily.

I did not learn any of these from No Gaido-sensei except the parts of the scorpion that he knew…but I am sure in the next five months you can gain an excellent grasp of it if not master the stance all together."

Hinata nodded as she thought about it then blinked. "What about the gentle fist? I have gotten good at closing the chakra points with it."

Naruto waved her off as he sat next to her again. "That's just it. These styles were meant to be used in conjunction with the gentle fist! I am sure that if you had mastered the scorpion stance before you might have killed me the other night rather then beat the crap out of me."

Involuntarily he reached up and touched his left eye which was still partially closed. Hinata leaned over and kissed the lump right below his eye. "I still wish there was another way to have done this without hurting you."

Naruto chuckled. "At least I know you can defend yourself."

Hinata leaned over and their lips touched once, then again. As they pulled back Hinata had her bottom lip between her teeth and she had that look in her eye again. _Well…we could always start training tomorrow._

_O_

_O_

Neji grinned as he reached over and tweaked Tenten's nipple, holding it between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it lightly from the left to the right. She gasped and her back arched as he continued to tease her.

"You know what to do next right?"

Tenten nodded to her Nushi as he applied a nipple clamp to the nub he had just teased causing her to gasp again and moan.  
"Explain it to me please Tenny?"

Tenten stretched against her bonds then whined as he quirked an eyebrow at her. No one would get pleasure until she did as he asked. "I am to find mutt boy and lead him to the spot you have set up. I will take care of Akamaru, and you will take care of Kiba…aren't you concerned he might have a couple of tricks up his sleeve?"

Neji smiled as he made a fist then shook his head. "Kiba is a moron. Naruto beat him and his dog at a fraction of his power. Not that I am putting down Naruto, but at the time Naruto had come no where near his potential and he showed how intelligent he was by outsmarting an opponent that completely underestimated him. Besides, I know a few things that Kiba doesn't."

Neji's fist glowed golden for a few seconds before he released the chakra and began tweaking her other nipple in the same manner as the first. Tenten gasped again and Neji grinned as he began to smell the beautiful musky aroma of her arousal. "Besides which, even if Kiba was more powerful than head strong, I told him what would happen if he tried to screw up Naruto and Hinata's relationship…now he will pay for his arrogance."

After applying the second nipple clamp, Neji grinned again as he picked up an ice cube from the bowl on his dresser and rubbed it over her clean shaven pubic mound, lightly trailing it across her clit hood making her rise up on the bed and stretch against the bonds holding her.

"And I will cut the coin from his miserable hide."

O

Well welcome back my friends...the epic continues. I hope we all had a good rest, (even though I had to work) but the time for resting is over...time to continue our dance!

Next Episode: The Price of Treachery…


	42. Chapter 42

What is Love? 

Book Two 

Loves Champion

Chapter 2

Tenten jumped from roof to roof as she watched her prey walk around looking in and around garbage cans and through alleys.

He seemed to be looking for something, what Tenten had no idea. She got a sly grin on her face as she thought about it and chuckled quietly. _Maybe he's looking for his lost pouch of gold._

Well she made sure this teme would not profit from Hinata's pain!

_I_ _have to make sure I go see the ring Naruto bought for her…I bet it's beautiful!_

_Hmmm. And he doesn't have Akamaru with him...and I wasted my time applying that scent masker...oh well._

She never thought much about Naruto before…pleasantly he was one of the focuses in her life now. When she first met him at the academy, she thought he was dorky, clumsy, ignorant, and half the time like everyone else she wished he would just shut up!

Then her parents were on the verge of losing the weapon shop they owned. He approached her and asked her if there was anything he could do to help.

At first she thought he was just messing with her which made her act coldly. But then he promised he would come by and buy some stuff he needed from her parents shop. Of course, she told him to buy what he wanted IF he needed it. The last thing her family needed was the pity of a retard!

To her parents and her surprise Naruto showed up after academy classes, looked around the shop, then purchased two thousand yen worth of items!

Her father was so happy he tried to give him a gift, but Naruto refused it, mumbling something about having fair prices, and he would keep coming back. (it wasn't until much later that she found out some of the stores were charging Naruto five times what the item was worth or not selling to him at all)

Tenten couldn't believe it…the way everyone talked about Naruto it seemed he should be the poorest person in Konoha!

To make things even more incredible he promised again to return and bring more customers. Tenten while impressed and happy with the sale scoffed at him after he left. She didn't expect to see him again except in school.

She was wrong again.

Naruto showed up for the next seven days and brought two to three new customers everyday! Pretty soon because of Naruto's praises, they had gained the attention of the third Hokage, the ANBU weapons master, and a few of the trainers.

To make a long story short ninety percent of the weapons that the academy and ANBU had were because of Naruto.

Her father took a picture of them and Naruto, put it in the most prominent spot in the store, and always praised how he single handedly saved their business. But Naruto would just blush and give his usual laugh.

When she asked him why he did it, her distrust of everyone around her made her think he had some ulterior motive. But he gave her a V for victory sign and said his trademark line. "Because I made a promise to you, and I never break a promise…that is my Nindo…my ninja way!"

From that day until today he had won her respect, and in her limited capacity, friendship.

Now if anyone bad mouthed Naruto; (other then Hinata) she was one of his strongest defenders. Even her parents would ban people from the store as soon as they heard someone say something negative about him when seeing the picture on the wall.

Naruto even was able to make her Nushi change his ways from their battle in the Chunin exams. Neji became more driven, but he was more thoughtful to others now especially to people in his own clan.

And may Buddha be merciful on the fool who spoke ill of Naruto or Hinata in his presence!

Which brings us back to the present. Kiba was very vocal about his negative attitude towards Naruto…and Neji was not gonna let that pass. _Baka dog boy…like Hinata would ever want anything to do with him…who does he think he is anyway?_ _Stupid jerk!_

She took a deep breath and calmed herself as she took out the mask and slipped it over her face before she ran ahead and dropped down in front of the bars side door and waited for him to pass.

O

O

Kiba couldn't believe the run of shitty luck he was having. First his girl went to that piece of shit Naruto, then his dog runs away, and then the money Hiashi gave him disappeared!

He thought Hiashi gave him some money from an illusion or genjutsu, but as much as he would like to blame this on someone, he couldn't figure out who. This seemed to be his month for losing things.

Akamaru he wasn't so worried about…he missed him but the dumb mutt was starting to get to willful lately anyway. He would come back just as soon as he got hungry…course it had already been three days, but Kiba knew his dog, or so he thought.

You see, Akamaru was not pleased with his master over what he had done.

**Flash Back**

He always liked Hinata, she knew exactly where to scratch him and always made his leg jiggle. She even gave him little pieces of her cinnamon rolls…but Kiba had crossed the line when he was willing to watch her get hurt, or even to hurt her so she wouldn't leave him.

As far as Akamaru knew…Hinata wasn't his. She had already been marked by the blonde boy that smelled of fox. Akamaru had no quarrel with him, he had fought a good fight against him and his master, and one day when Kiba wasn't looking Naruto had given Akamaru a piece of barbeque beef and pet him!

He actually liked him…but when Kiba told him to soil his furniture because he would like it…it confused him…but his master wouldn't lie would he? But the blonde one looked very upset, and he smelled more and more like fox as he stood there.

Akamaru was no genius, but he realized something wasn't right.

He had thought he was doing right, but when he realized that his master had tricked him to do something improper, he outright refused to help him to attack Hinata's cousin…after all, he seemed like he was protecting the blond boys house.

His master seemed like he let the whole incident go…but when they got to Kiba's apartment he grabbed Akamaru and held him by the scruff of the neck and beat him with a boot until he was crying in pain!

When he was done he threw him in a closet and left him there until mid afternoon the next day. Akamaru knew then that Kiba was no longer his master because he had betrayed his trust and abused him.

As soon as Kiba opened the door and let him out of the closet, and then opened the front door to walk him, Akamaru ran for all he was worth, and didn't look back. Kiba just stood there with a stupid look on his face.

Akamaru did miss him sometimes or what he once was…but he had a new master now, or mistress in this case…and she treated him very well all of the time. What more could a dog want?

**End Flash Back**

Kiba rounded the corner and saw the sexiest pair of legs he had ever seen in a very short skirt! He grinned as his eyes traveled upward taking in everything she had.

Her tits weren't that big…but she had a tight ass with nicely rounded hips and strong legs. She was wearing a porcelain mask…one of those ones that look like a woman crying. He grinned as he thought about how much money he had. Yeah…he could afford her.

She smiled at him and moved her skirt a little higher, giving him a glimpse that either she had on no panties, or a G-string. He didn't care…as long as he was able to get to what he wanted it was all the same.

"Hey hot stuff…you looking for some fun?" He thought he was being smooth…_What a moron_ she thought. She nodded and gestured for him to follow her. "Lead the way gorgeous…I got all night.

The name is Kiba, remember it, you'll be screaming it later…"

Tenten laughed aloud and covered her mouth. Not that the line was good or even humorous, but because he was so pathetic he needed to use a line like that! Kami…what planet was he from?

Kiba took her laugh as her enjoying his pick up line so he started to swagger as he followed her, watching her backside sway.

He had to admit…his luck was definitely looking up!

_Maybe she'll let me cum in her mouth_…that would be the finishing touch to turn a shitty day to a good one!

As he walked behind her he started to think how her walk was somehow familiar.

_I think I've seen these hips before._

Kiba thought hard as he stared at her gently swaying backside but couldn't place where he had seen it before. After a few minutes he shrugged. _No Biggy…it just means I won't have to be bored with pillow talk afterwards._

Visions of good sex danced in Kiba's head until they hit the industrial sector. _Where the hell is she taking me?_

O

Tenten looked back at Kiba and saw the confused look on his face as they turned down Satsu road_. Oh crap…now he gets cold feet!_

Tenten hated the idea but it was time for desperate measures.

He looked up and saw he was in a section of town he had never been before, but as he opened his mouth to say something, the hot chick in front of him giggled as she bent over, lifting the hem of her dress, showing him she was wearing a g-string!

His face got "super deformed", and pale as a trickle of blood ran from his right nostril.

As he started panting the girl giggled again as she put her hand to her mouth then jogged ahead of his grasping hands before beckoning him with a finger again.

They turned a few corners until she walked up to a door on a warehouse like structure. Taking a key from her pocket she unlocked the door and led him inside.

Once inside she bent to lock the door again and she felt his hands squeezing and fondling her backside which made her stiffen as a vein started to pound in her head.

Taking a deep breath she turned and smacked his hands and wiggled a finger at him in a negative manner before leading him into the warehouse proper.  
Kiba looked up with a grin on his face which faltered as he looked across the bay and saw Neji sitting there drinking tea.

"Why hello Kiba…fancy meeting you here."

Kiba blinked as he turned and the woman took off her mask and dropped it to the floor. She smiled as she cocked her head at him. "Don't you hate when a woman leads you around by your balls just to leave you frustrated and horny?"

Kiba realizing…finally…that he had been setup, rounded on Tenten, only to be kicked square in the previously mentioned balls!

As he reached down and grabbed his offended parts she walked over and knocked him down with an overhand right!

Kiba had not seen so many stars since the Chunin exams!

Through the haze of pain he watched as Neji walked over and hugged Tenten to him. "That's for grabbing my ass you prick!"

Neji chuckled as he patted Tenten's backside himself and she giggled.

"Kiba, Kiba, Kiba. I guess you really do have more muscles then brains. I told you not to mess with Hinata and Naruto…and what did you do? Did you really think your little trip to my uncle would not go unnoticed by me? Baka."

Kiba slowly got to his feet, wobbling a little bit then grinned. "Tenten…I knew that ass was familiar…maybe I am an idiot…but I'm not the whore getting banged by a retard…that could apply to the two of you also."

If Kiba thought it would piss Neji off, he was wrong. Neji just sighed as Tenten stepped forward but Neji held her arm. When she turned to look at him he just smiled and gestured to the chair and tea set. "Have some tea Tenny…it is rather soothing."

Tenten nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips before going across the room and making herself a cup, adding extra sugar.

Neji smiled at Kiba as he stood there loosening his shoulders. "In a way I am glad you did this. It means I get to kick the shit of you sooner then later."

Kiba laughed as he rotated his wrists then popped his neck. "Well I'm just shaking in my fruit of the looms. Kick the shit out of me? That's funny…when pigs fly…"

Neji flew across the room and struck Kiba in the center of his chest with an open palm, knocking the wind out of him then quickly followed it up with finger strikes to both shoulders and his stomach.

Kiba suddenly felt the loss of chakra and his eyes finally showed fear and Neji laughed.

_H..he's faster then before…I never saw him move!_

Kiba popped a soldier pill and his chakra doubled and he felt his confidence return. "Alright Neji…time to pay the piper. Beast mimicry: All fours Jutsu!"

Kiba dropped to all fours as his nails turned to claws and he took on a more feral look. With a growl he charged Neji!

As he closed with him Neji sidestepped him and used a juken strike to the back of his head causing him to fall and skid across the floor on his face.

Kiba slowly climbed to his feet and wiped blood from his face as he spit two broken teeth out. "Not bad…but how will you handle this?" Kiba dropped back into his "all fours" jutsu and lunged at Neji, "Beast Mimicry: Fang over Fang!"

Without Akamaru, Kiba knew this would not be powerful enough to hurt Neji severely. He was hoping to get Neji to dodge so he could try and break through the door and escape…no such luck.

Neji waited until Kiba was in range then hit him with a flash kick(Back flip kick) that moved so fast even Tenten didn't see when he started it!

Kiba took the hit full in the face and fell backwards, blood streaming from his mouth before his back impacted with the floor hard enough to break bones!

Kiba's voice bubbled as blood poured out his mouth. "Wha..what was that? That is not part of the gentle fist..."

Neji laughed as he slowly walked over to him. "I used to slavicly adhere to Hyuga tradition...no more. I will not stagnate the way my clan has...and with Hinata's help we will turn our clan around so it will be the best in Konoha again...after a little house cleaning of course.

Unfortunately for you Kiba...you are standing in my house."

Kiba couldn't believe what was happening to him, it was like some really bad nightmare that wouldn't end. As he lay there with no strength in his limbs, Neji reached down and stood him up before grinning at him.

Debating on what to do next Neji smiled as his hands began to glow a golden color.

"But this...this is something special. Let me introduce you to one of the lost arts of the Hyuga clan, I have not completely mastered it yet, but I am sure you will notice a distinct difference." Neji's veins bulged around his eyes as he activated his bayakugan and dropped easily back into the gentle fist style. "Gentle Fist: Heavenly Fist Jutsu!"

Neji struck the primary chakra points in Kiba's body! It wasn't as fast as the eight trigrams sixty four palms, but Kiba noticed the difference immediately. Neji only struck with the points of his fingers and each time Neji struck he felt as if someone had shoved molten lava into that point…but the pain didn't fade!

Kiba lost count, but Neji stopped at thirty two hits then smiled as Kiba fell over onto his back.

As the lights started to go dim, Neji and Tenten stood over Kiba, Tenten with an eyebrow quirked and Neji with a sadistic grin. "And that was only the part that I was able to find in the library. If that impressed you, wait until I find a way to perfect it…I told you to leave them alone…now your pain truly begins."

O

O

Hinata struck the dummy over and over again, sweat pouring off her brow as Naruto and Cumo looked on. She seemed to be picking up the particulars of the rest of the style rather well he thought. She had almost mastered the "pincer" part of the attack so quickly he was surprised.

_If she keeps this up I will have to step up my regimen just to keep up with her!_

He had to admit…he was quite proud of her.

She lowered her hands and backed away from the target and Naruto walked forward and inspected the strike points on the target and whistled. "Nice hime…you are almost dead center with each strike. I think we can move on to the final step tomorrow and next week you can help me."

Hinata wiped her head off with a towel and smiled. "Thank you Naru-kun…what are you going to work on?"

Naruto grinned as he slapped the manual in his hand and showed her the cover. She looked at it and read the cover out loud. "Tortoise style…I thought you knew this already?"

Naruto nodded. "Well…No Gaido Sensei knew the majority of this technique…but not all of it. I guess my father had planned another trip to teach him the rest, but never got the chance.

There are three levels of learning. I know the first level which makes my skin impervious to all normal blows. The second level makes my skin impervious to weapon and low level chakra attacks.

The third and final level makes the skin impervious to high level chakra and most jutsu elemental attacks, but it requires a tremendous amount of chakra to use the last level…even my father hadn't mastered it. I plan on mastering it by the time we have to go back."

Hinata nodded and gave her husband a little kiss, not an ounce of surprise or disbelief on her face. "If anyone can do it…you can Naru-kun." He grinned at her then squeezed her tight. _I think I finally found love._

Unflinching devotion and belief was something he had NEVER experienced from anyone. And now he had it, and more.

Naruto frowned a little as he looked back at the manual. "I will have to get my jacket altered." He mumbled. Hinata barely caught what he said before he dropped the manual on a stool and tackled her on the training mat…this made Cumo run over and start yapping and nipping Naruto's feet and hands. "Hey cut that out…it tickles!"

Hinata laughed as she wrapped her arms around him and took advantage of his lips.

After a few seconds of deep kissing she pulled back and grinned at him and wiggled her eyebrows.

Fana perked up and in his best Australian accent said,

"**And here we have the two and three legged hairless monkeys or humans as they call themselves…Crikey! The female just gave the male the mating signal…let's watch and see what happens!"**

Naruto blinked as he considered her unasked question and mentally dropped Fana into a wood chipper. "Well…how about after we clean up first? I think I'm stinky."

She covered her mouth then laughed with a nod. "Ok…sounds like a date."

As she climbed up Cumo looked up at her and whined. "Oh alright…you can come too." She picked up the little fox kit and carried her to the bedroom and took out fresh clothes for herself and Naruto. "I'll meet you in the hot tub after I scrub us down."

Naruto gave Hinata the "fish eye" but turned to go scrub off. "Ok…but just make sure she doesn't pee in the tub."

Hinata gasped as Cumo barked at him! "NA-RU-TO! She's a good baby!"

Naruto blinked. "Oh ganging up on me are you? Fine…I'll just turn the other cheek." With that Naruto turned around and mooned them both.

Cumo blinked, Fana howled with laughter, but Hinata quickly dropped the fox kit to the bed and snapped her towel against Naruto's backside raising a welt and causing him to dance around with his pants around his ankles, holding his butt! "OWEEE!"

Hinata giggled as she remembered how they started pranking each other and now it just got worse and worse everyday. She had to admit…she never thought she could have so much fun with one person before!

He rubbed his butt vigorously then laughed. "Good one Hina-chan! Oh but your going to get it for that one! I've been saving this for a few weeks!"

Hinata groaned and Cumo covered her head with her paws…this was probably going to be bad.

Naruto kicked off his pants and boxers and walked bare ass to the bathroom, humming to himself.

Hinata looked at Cumo and wondered what it would be this time, and more importantly…how bad it would be.

O

Everyone thank all for the wonderfull reviews. I like to think I am covering all of my bases when I write, but we all make mistakes. I will answer the glaring one that was pointed out to me in a future chapter. And actually, I had thought about it before, but forgot to add it. Thank you ForceoftheKatana. This is why I like reviews, it helps me to correct any mistakes I have made to make the story better. See everyone tomorrow!

Next Episode: Pissed, and out for blood!


	43. Chapter 43

What is Love

What is Love?

Book 2 

Loves Champion

Chapter 3

Rock Lee, Konoha's handsome devil; walked down the street with a big smile as he thought about all of the things going on. He had just completed an S class mission by himself, he was on his way to his good friends house, who he had not seen in over three years, and Sakura asked him out on a date tonight! SHE ASKED HIM!!

He was still stunned as he jumped up in the air with a shout. "YOSH!!" Everyone nearby blinked or did a double take…some just crossed the street with a cautious eye watching him. "What better way to celebrate a strong youthful person such as myself except with the friends that helped me to remain that way?"

Lee was one of the happiest men alive, even when he was depressed. So here he was turning the corner with the directions that Sakura had given him when he stopped at the address.

He had just watched three older men walk into the front door. _Does Naruto have friends that old? _Lee didn't think so…well actually he did but they sure weren't one of these three…well thought he knew all of the people that Naruto talked to…maybe these were new friends of his. He walked cautiously up the walkway and stopped at the door. What he saw sent him immediately into a rage. The three men were systematically destroying Naruto's living room. "Stop! What are you doing?"

One with a spray paint can turned and looked at Lee. You could see in red paint was written "DIE DEMON!" on the wall and he was about to write something else when Lee yelled.

"Oh, we're just doing what any concerned citizen would do. We don't need no demon or demon loving slut living in our neighborhood!"

The other two nodded and cheered. Lee could smell alcohol across the room. These three were toasted to the gills!

Lee cracked his knuckles as he considered the damage. "Gentlemen…you make me feel ashamed that there are such as you living in my beautiful city. Naruto is a bright light, no the sun in the darkest areas and Hinata is the flower in his life drinking in the nourishment of his youthful love! How dare you try and take the power of their youth from them in such a cowardly manner? I think you should come outside with me right this minute and answer for this!"

The three men looked at each other and laughed, the one spray painting laughed until he fell down in a fit of gasping giggles…then threw up next to the television.

Lee made a sound of disgust then grabbed the first man and threw him out the door. The second one was bigger and Lee smiled in happiness as he approached him. _YOSH! I can finally try out my newest move on an opponent!_ Lee dropped into the lotus stance and grinned at the man before he charged him with a shout, "The Handsome Devil: Phantom Fist!"

Lee's strikes came so quickly and with such power the big man never got a chance to raise his fists in defense! Lee's finish was a rising upper cut that lifted the man into the air, his head almost touching the ceiling of the living room ten feet above him, and him falling to the floor and crushing Naruto's coffee table.

Lee stooped and picked him up and tossed him out like so much trash also before turning to the third one who was still vomiting.

He picked him up by his collar, but when he saw the glazed look in his eyes he just half carried, half dragged the man to the door and launched him on top of his friends with a boot to his backside. Lee turned around and looked at the damage and sighed.

This wasn't the first time he had seen someone trash the place where Naruto lived. Perhaps it was because of all of the practical jokes Naruto used to play on mean people. Either way they had no business messing up Naruto's place, or calling Hinata names. And why would they call him Demon? Demon prankster…or pranking demon, but just demon by itself? It made little sense to him.

He took out his cell phone and thought about who to call and he smiled to himself as he dialed the number.

It rang twice and was answered. "Hello Sakura…I need your help."

O

O

Across town but not to far away an older man slammed his fists onto his desk smashing the surface. "What is this? Is this some kind of joke?"

The messenger blinked and took a step back. "No sir. I was told to deliver this to you from the council. I do not know what the contents are!"

Hiashi growled as he read the entire missive again then jumped to his feet and ran from the room. The courier sighed when relief as Hiashi stormed out. He had already taken two other ass chewings for this one letter!

When he got to the stairs he leaped up them three at a time until he got to Hinata's room and flung the door back. She wasn't in her room, and the window was wide open. The bed appeared to have been recently made, and the room was tidy. Damn efficient maids, but the truth of the matter was the letter was probably correct.

He opened it and read it again as if it had changed and was all some colossally, insulting, joke.

Lord Hiashi,

It has come to our attention that your daughter Hyuga Hinata is now married to the jinchuriki Uzumaki Naruto. We have received confirmation he took her and was married by a Shinto priest. The priest was questioned, and Uzumaki claimed the right of kon'yakusha uragiru. Under clan laws we have no choice but to recognize their marriage for what it is. Upon investigation it is found that he performed all of the rights and he is now legally married to your daughter. This is a situation we are NOT pleased with.

We would like to discuss our options involving the clan in this matter at your earliest convenience.

The clan council of elders seal was stamped at the bottom.

How did the boy know of this obscure and outdated ritual? Hiashi hadn't even heard of it except in a passing conversation with one of the elders.

Hinata must have told him…that is the only way he would discover how to have done this. It was no secret that Hinata didn't want to be in an arranged marriage…but to do this was beyond anything he even considered. _Perhaps I misjudged Hinata a bit. She was obviously cunning enough to research the clan laws and history to exploit this loophole to get what she wanted. Maybe the crying simpleton routine was just an act? I will have to meditate upon this._

And now on top of all of this he would have to back out of the wedding agreement with the suitor…that would not make the clan appear in a good light at all! _I will have to talk to Neji to see how far into the actual "wedding" plans he had gotten with the suitor. Perhaps an incident can be avoided._

He walked down the stairs with a frown on his face as he considered his options. Legally under clan laws she was married to the boy, and even if he found a way to neutralize it, she was still damaged goods now that he had taken her virginity. No high born male would touch her!

He felt his anger rising again and took a few steadying breaths to calm himself. He would send a missive to the council, a delaying tactic to buy himself some time, and then he would have to find them.

As he had a thought he grinned partially as an idea came to him.

If the demon container was dead…then she would not be married to him anymore.

O

O

The small broken man walked slowly around the corpse and smiled. This one would be the strongest yet…it took three bodies to create, but it would be stronger, faster and harder to destroy.

Stomp drag.

Stomp drag.

He stopped as he examined the stitching and nodded. "What a beauty you are. I am sure you and your brothers will strike awe and fear into the villagers of Konoha. I always loved a home coming…yes I have."

He cackled a bit as he nodded to himself and continued to make minor adjustments. The creation slowly stood up and towered in the clearing. At the very least it was seven feet tall and looked to be more muscled then what would have been deemed necessary. But as the old man turned towards his next project, dozens of others appeared to be squatting around the area as well…

O

O

Sakura blinked as she walked in and saw the damage that had been done. They broke his television and stereo, they slashed his couch, his bean bags were also cut open and the stuffing was every where…and they sprayed insults on his wall.

She shook her head in frustration and wished SHE had been the one to catch these bastards doing it!

She opened her cell phone and called the office as Lee walked up to her.

"Lady Tsunade? I'm sorry to bother you. I need a favor…well I need an advance on my paycheck. Why? Um…well it's for Naruto. No he isn't in any trouble! Look do you know where his new house is? Ok…it's about 3 blocks north of Ichiraku's…Yes the ramen stand he loves. Three fifteen katana street. Well once you see why I think you will understand. Ok…we'll be here."

Sakura was a little depressed that people were still doing this to him…Lee tried to ask her a few times why they were so cruel to him, but she just kept telling him people were idiots. The final time she told Lee that if he really wanted to know he would have to ask Naruto himself. When he frowned and looked a little dejected she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Lee blinked for a second then raised his fist in the air. "YOSH!! Thank you Sakura…I find you irresistible too!!"

Sakura shook her head but smiled at him..._Ah Lee, so full of energy._ "Why don't you take out the trash for them Lee, I will see if they have any laundry that needs to be done and knock it out till Lady Tsunade gets here to inspect the damage."

He gave her a "thumbs up" then ran to the kitchen while she went upstairs. In the closet in the bedroom she found a laundry basket that was half full so she grabbed it and went downstairs to the laundry room. As she was separating the clothes and started washing the whites she heard an angry scream from the front of the house. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE?!"

Sakura walked out and saw lady Tsunade, standing in the entry way with both her fists clenched and as she surveyed the damage to the room.

Sakura hurried downstairs and tried to calm her. "Hokage-sama please calm down, Lee called me because he was…"

She turned to Sakura with disbelief. "What? Lee did this? I'll kill him!!"

Just then Lee made his untimely appearance from the kitchen. "The trash is gone!"

Tsunade's eyes got wide as she rolled up her sleeve and started stomping towards him! Sakura tried to hold her back, but Tsunade was using her strength jutsu that she was so famous for. "Oh so Naruto is trash now is he? We'll see how haughty you are when you are at the hospital getting my sandals removed from your ass!"

Lee blinked as he sensed impending doom approaching. "Well Sakura said…" Tsunade rounded on her. "So that is why you are trying to stop me from hurting him. You did this together! What did you want the advance for; to rent a bulldozer?" The hokage turned and raised her arm, fully intent on squashing Sakura like a bug…how could they keep hurting her little brother like this?

Sakura reached up to block Tsunade's arm coming down but it kept getting closer and closer. Lee ran over and tried to help her to stop it from descending they barely prevented her and she was slowly forcing both of them to their knees. With her last bit of strength Sakura rambled out, "LeewascomingtoseeNarutosincehemissedhimwhenhegothomebuthecaughtthreeguystrashingNaruto'shousesohekickedtheirassandthencalledme!!" (Lee was coming to see Naruto since he missed him when he got home but he caught three guys trashing Naruto's house so he kicked their asses and then called me!!) Lady Tsunade blinked but her arm stopped its descent and she looked at them. Seeing terror but also sincerity in their eyes she slowly straightened up.

"Well…hmph…Ok, I can believe that. Lucky for you that you were not involved in this."

Sakura stretched and popped her back, it felt like all of the vertebrae had been compressed together! "Um…no shit. Well I wanted the advance to replace his furniture and paint over the graffiti on the wall. Naruto and Hinata don't need to come home to this."

Lady Tsunade just laughed. "Well I can see why you want to fix it…I'll help out too. I'd hate to see Naruto come home to this too."

As the three got started on the clean up process, Tsunade wondered what the newlyweds were up to.

O

Naruto and Hinata had just finished climbing out of the hot spring and Cumo jumped out with them and shook herself vigorously, splashing Naruto!

"Hey…you cut that out…I just got dry!"

Hinata laughed then pinched Naruto's backside, making him jump with a high pitched yelp. "Be nice to the baby Naru-kun. She's been a good girl."

Naruto chuckled as he walked into the bedroom, still toweling off. As he flopped down onto the bed he sighed. Hinata went to the dresser and began brushing her hair. "Is everything ok Naru-kun?"

Naruto nodded as he got up and pulled the covers back. "Just thinking of all the things we have to do."

Hinata frowned a little then nodded as she finished. "I understand…it does seem to be an impossible task."

Cumo hopped up on the bed and Naruto scratched her ears which brought out a purr and she leaned more into his hand. He climbed under the covers then pulled them up to his chest and waited.

Hinata came over to the bed and he grinned as she dabbed on some perfume. "You're gonna need that."

She raised an eyebrow at him but climbed under the covers too and snuggled against his chest. Fana growled at him but kept his eyes closed.

"**Pup…this is not a good idea."**

Naruto grinned but ignored him as he wrapped the arm she was laying on around her. "I love you Hina-chan…but do you remember what I told you earlier?"

She blinked as she looked up at him. "About the stances?"

He shook his head as his arm tightened on her. "About getting you back! Uzumaki suffering: Dutch Oven jutsu!"

Hinata's eyes got big as Naruto passed gas under the covers, (Think of the father from the Nutty Professor) then pulled the blanket over her head and held her on tight!

Hinata started to struggle and cry out! "Naru-kun…NO…agggh…pew…!

Cumo whined and jumped off the bed crying as she ran from the room!

Naruto laughed as he held Hinata and she struggled less and less until finally she bit his chest, and he let her go with a howl of pain as he fell to the floor. She wasn't playing with that bite!

Fana just shook his head and placed a clothes pin over his nose, grumbling something about all of his children being hard headed.

"**Gross…Pup, I think you need to go see Tsunade…something has definitely crawled up your ass and died!"**

Naruto was still on the floor laughing when Hinata climbed unsteadily out of the bed and glared at him. "NA-RU-TO!! That was cruel and unusual punishment!"

Naruto still had the giggles as she started throwing shoes, pillows, a bra…anything within range that she could grab at him!

Naruto laughed harder until the alarm clock bounced off his head and little tweeting birds danced for him as he fell backwards.

After he was able to focus his vision again he looked at Hinata and she was still pouting.

Naruto sighed as he climbed to his feet and walked over to her. "I'm sorry hime…but I did say I would get you back…come on you have to admit it was a little funny."

Hinata stomped her foot and turned her back on him with an even bigger pout.

Naruto sighed as he put his arms around her. She let him do that and he thought, _Well then she is not completely furious with me._

Fana grumbled from his spot on the floor of his mind.

"**Wanna bet whether you get laid or not tonight?"**

Naruto blinked then frowned. _Oh crap…I didn't think of that._

"**Obviously."** Fana stated dryly.

Naruto hugged her for a couple of seconds then softly kissed her neck as he slowly moved his hands up to her breasts. She sighed as his hands made contact.

He squeezed lightly and she moaned. Naruto grinned as he thought he was in.

After a few seconds he could hear the smile in her voice. "I hope you got a good feel…because that's all you're going to get for a while!"

Naruto's arms went numb as he felt her fingers jab at the chakra points in his hands, elbow, and forearms.

As if that wasn't bad enough she turned around then poked his biceps, shoulders, and part of his chest too!

Naruto's arms fell limply to his sides as he stood there dumbfounded. "But…Hina-chan..!"

Naruto yelled as a small pair of teeth chomped him on his ankle and he looked down just in time to see Cumo turn and strangely enough follow Hinata out of the room, both of their heads held high.

Naruto sighed and sat on the bed…depression setting in. "Oh it's funny if they prank me…"

Fana watched him then clucked his tongue against his cheek.

"**Just take your lumps and call it a hard lesson learned. I warned you."**

Naruto blinked then shrugged as he tried to see Hinata through the doorway but couldn't. "I guess the honeymoon is over?"

Fana nodded and looked at Naruto a little sadly.

"**It sure seems that way."**

Naruto just sat and stared for a few minutes then he turned his attention inward. "Hey old fox…"

"**Yes pup?"**

Naruto let his body fall backwards on the bed. "You wanna play cards?"

O

Next Episode: Mastery.


	44. Chapter 44

What is Love

What is Love?

Book 2 

Loves Champion

Chapter 4

Kiba woke up and was having trouble moving. He felt the points on his body that Neji had struck still aflame, but not as bad as it was when he actually hit him. He tried to get his eyes to focus, but was having trouble.

It felt like someone had poured sand in his eyes. He tried to speak, but his voice only croaked as he realized he was very thirsty. _Well the bastard didn't kill me, maybe I can escape._

As that thought left Kiba's head a light came on and a door opened as Neji walked into the room Kiba was in. Kiba blinked a few times until he was able to see clearer and realized what was going on.

He was chained to a table and the chains had been pulled back to the point that he could only move a few centimeters in either direction.

Kiba looked at Neji and growled. "What the fuck? Let me go. You beat me, what more do you want?" He croaked out.

Neji just smiled as he unrolled a pouch he was carrying onto the table next to Kiba's body. Kiba looked over and could see the glint of light off of something metalic, but that was all.

Neji hummed to himself, something soft and filled with sorrow as he put on a rubber apron and gloves. Walking slowly he grabbed a few bottles of something unidentifiable and sat them on the table as well.

Kiba gasped as he started to squirm and blinked in fear as Neji smiled and held up a scalpel, then a bone saw, then a few other surgical items, all sharp and painful looking that Kiba couldn't identify! "C'mon Neji...you can't do this!"

Neji never stopped smiling as he made the first cut down Kiba's bicep and he screamed in pain...but then started screaming louder and louder in hopes someone would hear him.

Neji just kept smiling until Kiba finally stopped. He reached up and pulled an earplug out. "Oh...scream all you want. This room has been soundproofed.

The only thing you will hear outside of that door is whatever is on the other side...but nothing from in here." Neji picked up a larger scalpel and smiled at Kiba again as he put the earplug back in.

"You really should have listened to me, I would have made it quick. Please let me know if this stops hurting at anytime during the procedure."

And then the real screaming started...

O

O

The next morning Naruto woke up sore and a little stiff.

He looked to his left and there was Hinata and Cumo…sleeping peacefully.

_Must be nice._

He sat there playing solitaire in his mind the whole night because he couldn't get his arms to move until three hours later. Even now 5 hours later his hands still felt tingly.

Normally…I would have thought that was a funny prank…she got me back for getting her back…but this had a level of meanness to it he didn't understand. He said he was sorry…and even though it was funny, she still denied his affections.

I guess Jiraiya was correct…women are insane.

He carefully got up and put his pants on and grabbed a shirt and walked out into the training area.

"**Talk to me pup…let me see if I can help dispel some of the confusion you are experiencing."**

Naruto started stretching as he shrugged. "I don't know…it kind of hurt last night. Ok…I will be the first to admit maybe the Dutch oven was a little much…but to treat me like that? I thought we were playing with each other…I didn't think she would get upset like that."

Fana grumbled as he opened his eyes and looked at Naruto.

"**Pup…you have to understand…women believe that you should be able to understand what is going on all of the time. As a man…most of the time…you will be wrong."**

Naruto blinked before, of course, he lost his temper.

"What the hell do you mean? Are you trying to tell me that no matter what I do if she feels like being mad at me…she will?"

Fana frowned then nodded slowly.

"**Unfortunately depending on what she is feeling, emotional or physical, it is possible that you will be on the receiving end of some anger. Women are naturally more emotional then men. Also unfortunate, if a woman is in love with you, the first thing she will take away from you is sex. I do not pretend to know why, my mate would do it to me once in a while..."**

Naruto frowned as he sat on the floor and stretched his groin muscles. "But…why? That is so unfair."

Fana laughed as he sat up and scratched behind his ear.

"**Sex is a woman's best weapon if she wants her husband, boyfriend, whatever to do a certain task, or teach him a lesson, or even just to punish him for some imagined slight or insult. Now don't get me wrong, not all women are like that, and some are much worse. You have a good woman, a very good woman, and I don't think she realizes how what she did last night made you feel. Talk to her, help her understand. ****But you have to understand, she is not used to that kind of humor…that is what I was trying to warn you about. Until she gets used to your sense of humor…you will be sleeping alone a lot. But despite all I have told you, it does not mean she doesn't love you, but that you should be more understanding."**

Naruto rolled back up onto his shoulders and then into a hand stand and held it for a few seconds before rolling back and hopping to his feet. "Well…I will talk to her, but I'm not sure what I can say to her so that she understands."

Fana chuckled as his eyes glittered at him.

**"Not to worry…I can help."**

O

O

Neji sat behind his desk and signed a form with a slight flourish before he stamped and put it to the side on his desk. _Well that was refreshing I am glad he lasted as long as he did._

Neji frowned as he remembered the unpleasantness of the coming days._ Any day now Hiashi will come storming into my office demanding if I know anything about Naruto and Hinata. Good thing I am prepared._

He took a deep breath then let it out slowly and was about to ring for a servant to bring him some more tea, when his door flew open and a livid looking Hyuga Hiashi stormed in. "Are you aware of this? Are you aware of what they did?"

Neji restrained from smiling and tried to make himself look surprised. "What? Who did what uncle?"

Hiashi watched him for a few seconds before placing the scroll on his desk. Neji took the scroll gingerly and unrolled it and began reading. When he got to the appropriate spot, (Naruto marrying Hinata) he blinked and looked at his uncle. "Is…Is this true? It is not a joke?"

Hiashi frowned as he looked at Neji then nodded slowly. "I just found out this morning."

Neji read the rest of the scroll then slammed it to his desk then kicked the chair out from behind him!

"That dirty…I can't believe…!" Neji roared in anger then pulverized a nearby end table. "Do you know what this does to us…to me when I have to tell the suitor that he cannot marry Hinata now? This makes me look like an idiot and the Hyuga clan appears incapable of controlling our own members!!"

Hiashi blinked at Neji's outburst then took a few deep breaths to calm himself. _Neji could not have known this. If he had he would not be so angry. _"I believe we have both been fooled by Hinata. It appears she was much more cunning in this then I gave her credit for.

But…I have an idea that I think will make it possible to somewhat redeem our honor.

Hiashi sat at the front of the desk and Neji moved his chair back to its place and sat down again. A slow grin spread across Hiashi's face as Neji rang for a servant. "Here is what I propose we do…"

O

Tsunade and Sakura looked around with satisfied grins on their faces. It wasn't exactly the way it was before…but it was clean and the damaged items were replaced.

Sakura reached over and ran her hand across the new forty inch plasma television and Dvd player that Tsunade paid for. Much better then the twenty four inch color television he had before.

Lady Tsunade walked over and looked again at the cherry wood coffee and matching end tables. The green leather sectional group with his and hers massage recliners were an awesome touch!

Tsunade almost bought it for her office. It would be nice to be able to recline with a massage while enjoying a few bottles of sake.

Lee came down the steps and grinned at the newly painted Lavender walls. He had picked the color since he knew Hinata liked it.

Tsunade turned and picked up the clean brush and stirred it in the paint can. "Alright kiddies, let's finish this up and get the hell out of here.

I have posted an ANBU across the street to keep a watch on the house with immediate orders to kick the crap out of anyone who messes with it, then bring them to me…oh I hope someone is stupid enough to do this again!"

Hinata cracked her knuckles and nodded. Lee gave the two of them a "thumbs up" and his trademark devil's wink. "We shall extinguish the evil in them and reignite the passion of their youth! YOSH!!"

Tsunade just looked at him but grinned at his enthusiasm. "Riggght. If you don't mind I'll just settle for kicking the crap out of them."

They turned and looked at the bare wall and smiled as they got ready to put the finishing touches on it.

O

O

Hinata sighed as she reached over but felt only empty covers. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto wasn't there. Sitting up Cumo stretched then yawned before looking at her.

**"_Maybe we were to hard on him last night mistress."_**

Hinata blinked as she looked down at the little kit. "Did you just talk in my mind to me?"

Cumo let her tongue hang out and panted a little…almost like she was laughing.

**"_Of course. I like you. You do not mind if I am still a kit."_**

Hinata smiled then scratched between her ears eliciting a purr. "Well I am glad that you are happy. You are too cute to be sad."

Cumo walked over and hopped in her lap.

**"_And that is why I talk to you. You are a kind soul. My sire is right about you and the blonde one. He is also very nice to me. If you were mean to me, then I would not have talked to you or let you know that I like to be a kit and would be it always if I could."_**

Hinata smiled at the little fox and continued to stroke her fur. "Well you can be a kit as often as you want. I don't mind, and neither does Naru-kun." Hinata frowned a little as she thought about last night. "You think we were too hard on him?"

Cumo nodded a little as she looked up at her.

**"_What he did was quite natural. Although he did not have to force you to smell it, he was only playing a joke. If you check with him, you will see I did not break the skin when I bit him. I do not think he was trying to be mean, but I see from his memories that there is much he does not understand about people. He thought that since you were playing jokes on him too, it would make it alright."_**

Hinata blinked. "You can read minds Cumo?"

**"_No. My sire told me much last night after we came back to bed. The blonde one, Naruto-kun; was rather sad last night because you did something he would never have expected. You turned your back on him."_**

Hinata frowned as she looked down at Cumo. "I did not. He needed to understand why I was unhappy with what he did! It was disgusting!"

Cumo cocked her head at her, but she was still purring.

**"_So you think there was nothing wrong with what you did?"_**

Hinata opened her mouth to say something then stopped and thought about it. Was there something wrong with what she did? Couldn't she have just told him why she was upset…or wouldn't it have been enough to just paralyze his arms?

Cumo smiled as she butted her head against her stomach.

**"_Think of it this way. If he was kissing and touching you and he got you to the peak of a climax, then walked away and went to sleep before you finished…how would you feel? He did apologize, and him trying to initialize sex with you was also a form of an apology. By doing what you did, you are taking the relationship to a level I do not think you want it to be."_**

Hinata was ready to agree until Cumo said that. "What level are you talking about?"

_**You are acting like the pink haired one. Sakura I think Fana said her name was. She would use sex as a weapon, because that is what she has been made to believe. You do remember the way she used to treat Naruto-kun? If you use sex as a stick to beat him with, do you think you are better then her? Do you think he won't eventually resent you for it?"**_

Hinata was shocked as she thought really hard about what Cumo said. She must be right…why else would Naruto not be here when I woke up. He has always been here and waited for me unless there was something important he had to take care of. "I..I don't want him to think like t..that. I love him, and I want him to feel that."

Cumo hopped out of her lap and trotted towards the doorway, but stopped before going through it.

**"_Do not tell me mistress…tell him. Tell your mate."_**

Hinata thought about what the kit told her. It did make a weird kind of sense. She wouldn't want to be treated that way, so why should she treat Naruto-kun like that.

A very loud whine made her turn and look at the doorway. Squeezing through the doorway, Cumo had grown to a size bigger then Naruto and her put together. The comical thing is she was carrying Naruto in her mouth!

"Um…Hina-hime…could you please tell Cumo to put me down? I'm sorry for last night…but haven't I already suffered enough?"

Hinata blinked and then realized by his simple declaration what she had almost done. "Cumo, please put Naru-kun on the bed?"

The kit walked over to the bed and dropped Naruto on it. With a much louder then they would have liked bark, Cumo shrunk back to her kit size then hopped on the bed and climbed into Naruto's lap.

He looked down a little surprised then rubbed her head and scratched behind her ears. As she started purring he turned to look at Hinata, but before he could say anything she leaned over and kissed him with a passion he missed in the previous evening.

After a few seconds she broke away and bit him lightly on his neck, sending shivers through him.

"Naru-kun…I'm sorry. I overreacted. Yes…what you did was gross, but I was not prepared for it and did not expect you to do that. But I still overreacted."

She leaned up and nibbled on his earlobe. "I guess…there is still much about you I have to get used to…and yes…it was a little funny, but I was just shocked is all and my first reaction was to punish you…and I'm sorry.

Denying you my love is a horrid punishment and you didn't deserve it!"

Naruto looked a bit shocked as he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight. "I'm sorry too. I didn't realize you would react that way. I guess there are still some things I need to learn about you too."

Hinata leaned back and smiled at him then pecked him on the lips again. I love you Naru-kun…and I promise that I will never punish you by taking my love from you ever again!"

Naruto smiled as he stroked her face. "I forgive you Hina-hime. And I will cut back on my practical jokes. I was only playing, but I did not realize it would make you that angry."

Hinata smiled as she caressed his face. "Well it was pretty gross…it smelled like rotten eggs and graham crackers!" They both laughed for a little while then at the same time came together for a sweet kiss. Like father like daughter, Cumo could not resist chiming in.

**"_Yes it was! I thought my nose would fall off!"_**

Naruto and Hinata laughed again as Naruto hopped up on the bed on his feet. "Well…the day's wasting. Time to continue training."

Hinata reached up and grabbed his leg. When he looked down at her she had that look in her eye and she lightly bit her bottom lip.

"Na-ru-to…" Her hand reached up and caressed his crotch and he responded immediately. "Well…we could always start after lunch."

Hinata giggle as she pulled her t-shirt over her head and tossed it aside. "And this is a good way to increase your stamina…"

O

Iruka walked into the hokage tower and stopped at Shizune's desk. "Hello Shizune…is the hokage in?

Shizune blinked…like she had been daydreaming and he smiled. _She looks tired. I guess being Lady Tsunade's aid has it's definite downside._

"Oh Iruka. No she stepped out earlier. I am not sure what time she will be back."

Iruka nodded as he turned and walked back out. "Well…tell her I will be back…oh and tell her I accept her invitation."

Shizune blinked before nodding. _What invitation?_ She wondered.

O

Next Episode: We continue onward...


	45. Chapter 45

What is Love?

Book 2

Love's Champion

Chapter 5

3rd day.

Ino knocked on the door for the third time then waited somewhat patiently for some response.

After a few minutes she growled and banged her hand on the door.

_What the fuck is going on? They're not on a mission…where the hell are they?_

Ino looked around real quick, and not seeing anyone nearby reached out and tried the handle. Surprisingly it was locked. Reaching into her hair she pulled out a lock pick and bent forward and began working on the deadbolt. _A series four hundred deadbolt…less then two minutes…peace of cake._

As she felt the tumblers drop she turned the pick and heard the lock click with a grin she put the pick back in her hair and stood up. _I'm so good…they aught to pay me just to stand around and look pretty!_

As she turned the handle and pushed the door open a hand on her shoulder made her stop.

"I would suggest you close the door again and come with me."

Ino slowly turned and saw two ANBU operatives, one with a wolf mask, and the other with a hummingbird mask.

Ino blinked as she raised her hands about shoulder height. "This is my friend's house. I was just wondering where they are because I have not seen them for a week now."

The one in the wolf mask chuckled. "Under the orders of the hokage anyone trying to enter these premises without the owners consent will be taken into custody. Come with us."

Ino opened her mouth to say something but the ANBU with the hummingbird mask shook her head. "Save it for the hokage. We have our orders and there is nothing that will make us deviate from it."

The hummingbird reached forward and grabbed Ino's arm. "I'll take her. Keep your eye on the objective wolf." The ANBU in the wolf mask nodded then reached around Ino and closed the door then took out a key and locked it.

The hummingbird pulled her along until they got around a corner. She turned to her and Ino could hear the smile in her voice. "Look I'm supposed to take you to the hokage because we have specific orders…but I'm gonna let you go Ino as long as you stay the hell away from his house for now."

Ino blinked but did not argue with her. "I appreciate it. Why all the trouble over Naruto's house?"

The hummingbird mask sighed. "Some jerks broke into his house and was trashing it when Lee caught them and stopped it. Lady Tsunade was so pissed that she is out for blood now.

I'd avoid it until they get back…the next set of ANBU watching his place may not be so nice."

Ino nodded as she took off. "Thanks Tenten…tell Neji I said hey!"

Tenten nodded then leaped back to the roof of another building. _I wonder where Naruto and Hinata are…Neji told them to disappear, and they sure have._

O

Hinata struck the target again and again until finally, she shattered it with her left hand. She took a deep breath then struck another target over and over again, and with less strikes destroyed another with her right hand.

As she returned to her preparation stance Naruto clapped his hands. "Alright Hina-Chan! I knew you could do it!"

He jogged over and hugged her and she smiled as she returned it. Sweaty and tired, yet very satisfied with her progress she glowed under his attention. "Thank you Naru-kun. I could never have done it without you!"

Naruto scoffed at her but gave her a kiss none the less. "Silly wife. Of course you could have with the right motivation. Now…all you have to practice with is your hand strength so you have the proper grip with the pincer. I'm sure that will take you no time at all."

Hinata looked doubtful, but smiled at his enthusiasm anyway. She seemed to thrive under his praise and the more he appreciated her hard work the better she did.

Unlike when she trained under father. She still remembered all the times he told her she was weak, pathetic, useless.

She frowned deeply then blinked as she realized Naruto was shaking her. "Hina-hime…are you alright? You seemed to be daydreaming for a minute there, I was about to give you mouth to mouth!"

He said with a mischievous grin. She smiled and put her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to his mouth. "Well I am feeling light headed…"

Naruto leaned down and kissed her and her mouth opened to him without prompting and they shared a slightly passionate kiss. As she pulled back from him he caught her bottom lips between his teeth and grinned at her.

She grinned back and pressed her lips to his again and he let go.

Cumo yapped at them from the floor and they both looked down at her and smiled. "Oh you want another kiss too?" Cumo blinked then ran back to the little bed they had made for her and burrowed under the blanket until all they could see of her was her eyes and a bit of her nose peeking out.

"Hmmm. She is just as shy as someone else I know." Naruto looked at Hinata and she laughed. "Not so much anymore."

Naruto nodded as they broke from each other. "Well I don't know about you, but There are still a few things that I want to work on today…and then a nice hearty dinner, and then…"

Naruto smiled devilishly at Hinata and she actually blushed!

"Naru-kun…we did it for three hours…I thought you would be satisfied!"

He grinned at her as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Oh I am…but I can never get enough of you hime!" Hinata smacked his butt then pointed to the exercise mat. "It is your turn…we have time for that later."

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Spoil sport!"

Hinata laughed as she went and sat down next to Cumo and she came out from under the blanket and hopped in Hinata's lap.

Hinata stroked Cumo's fur and she began purring as she settled against Hinata's stomach.

_**"He has gotten much stronger mistress. So have you."**_

Hinata nodded absently as she watched Naruto use shadow clones to train in 4 different styles and he used a weapon that she had not seen before.

As she watched she couldn't help but notice how fluid his movements were and how focused he seemed to be. _He never seems to lack confidence in anything he does. He always seems to have untold amounts of strength and determination._

Hinata giggled a little as she thought to herself.

_Unless it comes to our relationship…but then we both had that same problem._

Naruto stopped…the real one she assumed and he looked at Hinata after he started to work up a sweat. "Hina-hime…I need your help."

Hinata dropped Cumo to the floor, who immediately jumped up and lay down in her make shift bed. She walked over to him with a slight smile on her face. "How can I help you Naru-kun?"

Naruto stood straight in the modified stance he usually used, holding this different weapon she had never seen before.

He grinned as he took a deep breath then let it out. "Attack me."

Hinata nodded then dropped into the crane stance and came at him using the gentle fist.

Naruto blocked her hand strikes with one of his while still holding the strange staff like weapon behind his other arm. Once she began to speed up her attacks he pulled the staff out and began deflecting her strikes with it.

At this time he had blocked all of her attacks but had not attacked her yet. She stepped up her attacks, increasing her speed and the amount of accurate hits she was throwing at him.

The gentle fist, like most attack styles did not always depend on every hit reaching its mark. At times a feint or opening strike can be sent in the hopes of being able to "sneak" a more devastating strike in when the opponent is unaware.

This was not the case this time.

Hinata was moving so quickly even Hiashi would have been impressed, but Naruto was like a machine. Every time she would speed up her attack, he would speed up his defense.

She started incorporating more kicks as well as sweeps into her attacks, while maintaining her hand and elbow strikes. She seemed to be getting closer and closer to striking him then he suddenly changed.

She had not been using her Byakugan so she did not notice until he jumped out of reach and changed his stance. He then smiled as he gestured to her to come forward and attack.

This time she activated her Byakugan and saw what he had done. He was using the tortoise stance, but his chakra looked different then the first time. It seemed to blend into his skin more.

It was less obvious then the first time she saw him use it. Had he attained the next level of the stance already?

Without thinking about it she jumped at him and struck with the left pincer attack of the scorpion stance. As she struck his right shoulder with her fingers, she heard the familiar "wet metal" sound but they slid off and away from the point of impact.

She blinked then took a step back from him.

Obviously the next level she thought. Her fingers felt like they had struck a wall, then were pushed away by some force that she could not see. She flexed her fingers and frowned. "Wait Naru-kun. Let me strike you and observe the effect."

Naruto nodded so Hinata stepped forward in the scorpion stance and struck using the right pincer as she dropped down into the fourth level of the Byakugan and then she saw it!

Her strike made contact, but her chakra was deflected as well as her fingers. She had struck true, but his chakra acted as another layer of protection. So not only was he blunting the attack, but at the same time he was pushing it away. "Impressive Naru-kun, but can it deflect the scorpion strike?"

Naruto grinned as he renewed his stance. "Let's find out hime…but don't hold back. Ok?"

Hinata hesitated and Naruto quirked an eyebrow at her. "Do you remember the last time you held back?"

Hinata's hands went instinctively to her backside then she giggled and nodded. "Alright…but if you remember correctly all I got out of it was a sore denbu, you were much worse for wear."

Naruto grinned. "True…but you also got a loving husband, so maybe it wasn't so bad?"

Hinata laughed as she dropped back into the scorpion stance and he nodded to her.

She came forward and struck his right shoulder with her left, then his stomach with her right, then she used the scorpion's strike on his chest, just below his heart. It knocked him back three steps but he still stood as strong as before.

She smiled because she did notice one thing. "Naru-kun, you are able to withstand incredible blows with this next level of the tortoise stance, but I see a problem. It appears the eighth vertebra on your spine is vulnerable…like a weak spot."

Naruto nodded as he straightened and purged the chakra from his skin. "Yes from my fathers notes that is the way it has to be. Even the final stage of the technique has the same weak spot.

As you know the human body needs to breathe…not just through your mouth and nose but the entire body. Well the tortoise style basically closes ninety eight percent of those pores so it can become impervious to attack.

If those pores remain open, the chakra escapes faster, and the skin resumes its vulnerable state.

In order for this style to work and the user not suffer from heat exhaustion, that "weak spot" has to remain active. Now that weak spot can be moved…but that takes weeks of preparation in order to relocate it.

I had already made plans to leave it where it is, and have a metal plate sewn into my jacket that will protect that spot in a limited manner…not the best solution, but the best I can come up with right now."

Hinata thought for a moment as she considered his words. "Ok that makes sense, but why don't you move it to a spot that is easier to defend?"

Naruto smiled. "That is easy. If someone notices that I am defending a certain spot more then the rest they will target that spot immediately. Like this I will defend it the way I normally do and no one will be the wiser unless they are a Byakugan user like you.

Also…because the surrounding area is built up to be tougher, the weak spot becomes even weaker. So a normal blow to that spot would cause massive damage. It is a bad trade off…but considering it is such a small area, it is an acceptable risk."

Hinata frowned and could not really agree. "Any area on your body that is that vulnerable is not a good thing Naru-kun. If you were to get struck there accidentally it could cripple, or kill you. I don't think I like the level of risk involved there."

Naruto grinned but walked over and hugged his hime. "This is why I am going to have an armored plate made and sewn to my jacket. I can get Tenten's father to make something I had already been considering because it will look cool on my new jacket. It will look stylish, and no one will be the wiser. Don't worry."

Hinata smiled back at him and nodded. _His confidence always makes me feel better. He trusts me so I guess I can only trust him._ "But I will still worry about you." She put her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips.

"How much more training do you plan on doing?" Naruto shrugged as he watched his clones work. "I suppose another hour just for me and I will let the clones go at it until they get tired…we can do something to pass the time I suppose…maybe we can work on your summoning together in a little while?"

Hinata nodded as she thought about it. "Sounds like fun…and we can cook dinner together in the kitchen after we get cleaned up, and then we can cook a little in the bedroom?"

Naruto faked a surprised look and gasped. "Why Mrs. Uzumaki, are you trying to seduce me?"

Hinata turned and bent over to pick up Cumo, but wiggled her hips at him before she blushed and bounced out of the room.

Naruto grinned. "Why Mrs. Uzumaki, You are trying to seduce me…and I like it!"  
His clones all stopped what they were doing and gave him the V for victory sign as they all shouted at the same time, "YOSH!"

O

O

Lady Tsunade walked over to the book shelf and quietly pulled out a book looking back at the door she opened it and took a sake bottle and a cup out of the book. A space had been carved into the pages big enough to cushion the bottle and the cup so that at first glance the book appeared to be normal until you opened it.

Tsunade poured herself a drink and knocked back the sake with a slight gasp…this brand was stronger then her usual…then resealed it and put them both back in the book and put it back on the shelf.

She rubbed the spine with a grin as she read the title of the book for the millionth time. "Needful things" indeed." Shizune had yet to find this hiding spot, and hopefully she wouldn't. She was getting tired of replacing her emergency stash every day.

A knock at the door made her go and sit at her desk again as she shuffled a few papers around before taking a deep breath. "Come in."

Iruka came in and closed the door behind him. "Hokage-sama, I have been looking forward to speaking with you all day today."

Tsunade grinned as she watched him from over her desk. "So I guess you agree then?"

Iruka nodded as he shifted in his chair a little. "I like the idea…very much, and I am looking forward to it more then I have for anything else in the past."

Tsunade grinned and nodded as she handed him a pouch which jingled as he took it. "So Friday night then?"

Tsunade nodded with a big smile on her face. "Now don't forget, or I will be pissed."

Iruka nodded as he got up and went to the door. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Tsunade nodded as she went back to her paperwork with a grumble. _Well at least Friday night will be a good end to a long day._

_O_

Next Episode: Closer we go!


	46. Chapter 46

What is Love?

Book 2

Loves Champion

Chapter 6

Ayami carried two bowls of ramen, one with extra chicken, to the couple at the table.

The pink haired girl giggled lightly as she and the green clad shinobi talked quietly with each other. As Ayami set the bowls down Lee jumped to his feet and bowed to her. "Thank you very much for the nourishment that will keep our flames of youth burning brightly!"

Sakura laid her head in her hand and sighed and Ayami blinked as she set the chopsticks next to each bowl. "Well…you're very welcome."

Sakura reached up and patted Lee's arm. "Sit Lee…the ramen looks delicious."

Rock Lee grinned wide as he nodded. "Very well my precious Sakura, let us enjoy this delicious smelling meal!"

Sakura's right eye twitched slightly and she took a steadying breath. "Lee, why are you always so loud? I am not trying to be mean, but you are almost as obnoxious as my brother used to be."

Rock Lee said nothing at first, but he reached down and broke his chopsticks apart before taking a mouthful and chewing thoughtfully. As he looked up at her, his voice was surprisingly subdued and it made her blink. "Well Sakura, I was not always loud…I used to be a very normal person. In fact you could say I was too quiet."

Sakura strained to hear him as she nodded slowly as she ate some of her ramen but continued to watch him. _Too quiet, I find that hard to believe. _After a few seconds she swallowed. "So what happened?"

Lee frowned as he thought about it. "Will you keep my secret Sakura?"

Sakura blinked then reached over and touched his hand. "Of course Lee, you can tell me."

Rock Lee nodded as he laid his chopsticks down. "Well, when I was younger I was a normal child…I had dreams and desires just like anyone else. But I did not have the drive that other children possess.

I wanted to become a ninja, one of the best ever…but my parents told me that I was not as energetic as the other kids, and they were starting to worry about me. You see, I suffered from chronic fatigue as one doctor put it.

It didn't matter how much rest I got or how many hours I slept, I didn't have the energy or drive to achieve my dreams. So my father one day brought me a strange elixir. He said that if I were to drink it, it would give me the energy I needed and I would be able to fulfill my dream of becoming a ninja.

I didn't care what it was or where it came from…I just gulped it down!"

Sakura nodded. This was indeed something interesting.

"Well the next morning I climbed out of bed, and as soon as my feet hit the floor, I suddenly had the energy, I had the drive! I could run nonstop, and I would be up late at night full of energy no matter what I had done that day…but I discovered a disturbing side effect.

Whenever I raised my voice a little above this octave, I would be shouting. I tried to speak normally like I did before, but whenever I lowered my voice to this level, it was like I was whispering. For some reason I couldn't make my voice operate at a normal level anymore. Well I tried to compensate for this new handicap, but to no avail."

Sakura blinked. "How strange, I have never heard of anything like that Lee. What happened after you joined the academy?"

Lee smiled his, "The world is good because Rock Lee is here" smile and Sakura couldn't help but grin. "Well I was assigned to Gai Sensei's squad and he took me under his wing.

From there he taught me that being loud wasn't a handicap, because he is loud all of the time and he does not have any reason other then his enthusiasm for life. So I modeled myself off of my sensei, and accepted the stares and comments.

What did I care what they thought? I would be one of the greatest!" Lee took up his chopsticks again but smiled at Sakura. "I know it is a little strange…even I do not believe it at times. But through Gai-senseis guidance, this very comfortable uniform, and my limitless energy, I HAVE GROWN TO BECOME ONE OF THE BEST!!"

Sakura gestured for him to tone it down again and he nodded.

"Gomen Sakura-chan. Well that is one of the reasons I admire Naruto. He was as everyone called him, "dead last". But despite everyone's opinion, he rose above everyone's expectations."

Sakura wondered how all of this tied together but then shrugged. "Well Lee, loud has a place and time…and loud isn't always good."

Lee looked at her with a slight frown on his intense face. "How so dear Sakura? It has always served me well once I started emulating Gai-sensei!"

Sakura leaned over and whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver as goose bumps popped up all over his body. "Isn't this much better then me yelling in your ear?"

He blinked then nodded slowly. "Can I try?"

Sakura smiled then turned her head a little so he could whisper in her ear. "Like this?" He asked her with a little extra breath added in.

Sakura blushed as she rubbed her arms then sat down again. "O..oh yeah…you definitely got it. So what do you think? You think you could be a little quieter for me when you are not in combat?"

Lee grinned and gave her a "thumbs up". "You got it Sakura!!"

Sakura smiled at him and just shook her head as he slapped a hand to his mouth and she laid her hand on top of his. _Well I know why he and Naruto like each other so much...very much a like. But I guess that isn't so bad._ "We'll work on that."

O

O

Neji sat alone in the dark, incense burned near him in a pan and the bitter smell of sandal wood filled the air. A few candles flickered as a light breeze disturbed them, and his breathing was smooth and quiet.

A light knock on his door caused him to quirk an eyebrow in slight annoyance before he opened his eyes and rose to his feet. "Enter."

The servant stepped into the room and bowed. "So sorry to disturb you master, but the fish monger is here for you."

Neji nodded as he sat at his desk again. "Send him in please."

She bowed again then straightened before walking to the door and stepping out.

A portly man came in the door. There really wasn't anything descriptive about him other then he was rounder then normal. _The fish business must be doing well_.

"The fish monger bowed deeply. "Neji-sama…I have been told you want a special order of my fish?"

Neji smiled and nodded. "Yes I am planning a special dinner for some friends on Saturday night. It is a surprise so I do not want it spread around."

The man smiled as Neji tossed a small pouch to him. He opened it and counted then made a toothy grin. "Very good Neji-sama…it will be here by five pm?"

Neji nodded as he stood up and the man pocketed the pouch. "That will be perfect."

The man bowed again then exited the door, closing it behind him. Neji with a satisfied smirk stood and walked back to his meditation mat. There. Now that the dinner arrangements are set, everything is almost ready. _Saturday…what a beautiful word_. He mused.

O

O

Hiashi sat with a serene look on his face, one that had not graced his countenance in many weeks. And why not?

He was content in the knowledge that he found a way to remove the demon carrying scum from his life for good, and he will have the chance to remove the taint of his presence from Hinata also and be able to start over again with her.

He would be able to re-educate her in the ways of the clan. And even though she was ruined, he would find a way to make her useful to the clan again…all it would take was time and the right amount of pain.

Neji and he talked for at least most of the day when he approached him, and Neji assured him that he would follow the plan to the letter. All Hiashi had to do was promise to remove the caged bird seal…_Baka. Like I would do that. You are much more useful to me with it on your head then without it._

_Proper motivation, and manipulation.…the key to control._

The letter to the Elder council was delivered, and even as he sat there smiling a note was being secured to Uzumaki's door.

The terms of the note would be too tempting for him to refuse…and that was what he was looking forward to.

"This time demon…I will finally rid the village of your presence."

O

O

Somewhere to the north, a young ex-shinobi sat looking at the stone walls he was surrounded by. He wasn't a prisoner, but he felt like one.

Of course the snake let him look through his library, and there were interesting jutsus there…if he wanted to lose his soul.

_Maybe after I kill Itachi._

He didn't understand really…at one time the mere thought of his name drove him into a rage…now it was just a cold calm that would come over him. Perhaps it was the step before impending power that made him calm.

_Naruto is still alive. Probably hates my guts…it's ok though. He doesn't understand why I had to do this. I did beat him though…was finally able to be better then him. _

He reached up and touched the curse mark then frowned. _Did I beat him because of the curse mark…it is power…but it isn't my power. _

Things had gotten very cloudy since he traveled through the darkness. It was like a long journey into nothing…but the power!

He could still feel the rush as he woke up in the coffin and started his journey to the one person who could make him powerful enough.

But Naruto came after him…_Why did he have to come after me? Why couldn't it be anyone else…why Naruto._

Sasuke lay down on the bed and silent tears rolled from his eyes. "Dobe."

He closed his eyes and let his mind drift away.

_I'm sorry Naruto, but I have to be stronger._

O

O

Naruto watched Hinata, with Cumo in his lap of course, as she worked the summoning Jutsu over and over again.

She had grown in leaps and bounds these last two months. No one could call her weak anymore.  
_I think she would do well if she took the exams again…actually, I'm positive she would pass!_

Cumo looked up at him and panted.

"_**Master?"**_

Naruto looked down at Cumo and grinned. "Yes little one?"

"_**Will my sire come and play with me soon?"**_

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. It was said in such a cute manner that he almost forgot he was talking to a green, demon, fox. "Very soon I think Cumo…we will have to go see Tsunade once he finishes his study of the seal…but I do not think it will take him to long."

Naruto laid Cumo on the floor causing her to look at him and whine slightly but she stopped when he put his finger to his mouth. Hinata was pouring over the summoning scroll again, but couldn't figure out what was wrong…she was using the right amount of chakra…but nothing would appear.

Something made her duck as a staff swiped over her head!

Naruto struck at her over and over again and she dodged and blocked each blow as he laughed. "Good...Excellent!"

She blushed a little at the compliment but became more determined…he used to be able to distract her with compliments or touching her "inappropriately" while they were sparring, but she had been able to block that part of herself when the time came to be serious.

Naruto flipped over her and swung the staff at her back as she ducked down and swept his legs with one of hers, but he caught himself before he fell completely and rolled to her left.

Hinata bided her time until the staff was swinging towards her chest then caught it with her right hand, and smashed it with her left fist, breaking it in the middle!

He swung the remainder of the stick at her and her left hand clamped on it and snapped another length off. Naruto threw the left over stick at her then moved in, his left hand was blocked by her right, and she caught his right in her left with a pincer attack, immobilizing it!

She kicked at his chest while she had him but he blocked it with one of his own legs.

It almost looked as if they were dancing some strange jig with no music. She would pull him to the left with her pincer hold then kick at him, he would block with one of his legs then kick at her, only for her to block it. They did this same move at least five times.

Naruto blinked in confusion as they fought. Hinata had grasped the waistband of her stretch pants and was working them off as they fought for control of his arm. When she had gotten them around her ankles she stepped out of one side of them then wrapped them around his head with the other leg, almost blocking his vision!

Naruto laughed, dense as ever. "This won't work against me!" He had to admit though, her in his t-shirt and pink panties, even fighting looked pretty damn good.

As they fought she maintained the pincer lock on his wrist and with a sly grin she reached down and undid his pants with one hand while still blocking his attacks!

Three quick movements and his pants fell to his ankles but he maintained a serious look on his face even though his ding dong bobbed outside the flap of his boxers!

Hinata laughed at him as his leg went down to the floor after a final kick/block, and she immediately jabbed a hardened finger into the back of his knee causing him to fall!

As he caught himself to leap away, she landed on top of him, a leg on either side of his waist! Before he was about to get up or launch her across the room, her lips touched his, and her tongue found it's mark.

He made a grunt of surprise and his eyes rolled up into his head as he felt her press down against him then, sighing herself into the kiss. As they both kissed deeper he fell limp and her hips began to gyrate and he flet the crotch of her panties dampen on him!

After a few minutes of this intense action she pulled back and grinned at him with a light blush.

"Naru-kun…Gotcha!"

Naruto laughed then nodded his head. "No doubt…but I'm not complaining…you have gotten really good Hina-hime…I'm very proud of your progress!"

She grinned wider. "At this?" as she moved her hips again.

He laughed as he gripped her hips. "This too!"

She blushed deeper and her eyes lit up as she laughed. "Thank you Naru-kun…but I have to get stronger still."

Naruto nodded but before he could say anything she placed a finger over his lips. "Shhh. No shop talks during play time."

He couldn't argue with that.

O

Well I am doing my best to be in full swing again...unfortunately twenty hour shifts make it real hard but I will keep plugging away!

Hee Ho King: Well...I tried to make my characters as different from what I see on fan fic myself so of course...they will be off the deep end in some cases. RougeWriter: What is with Iruka and Tsunade? KingKakashi: Yes I like the idea of them being very strong, maybe even legendary eventually...but never unbeatable. mkt: Thank you. Azteklord: Thank you, I always do my best to make the readers happy! Rallybabe: Thank you...that was my idea when I started writing it...and Tsunade is full of surprises. I have been asked why doesn't Naruto just use his clones to learn everything in a third of the time. Two major reasons why I do not do that. First: if he were to use say a thousand clones to all practice the same taijutsu style so he could master it in a day...he would fall into a coma from all of the input hitting his mind at one time if it didn't kill him outright. Now before you argue with me...this is my take on the shadow clone jutsu. Everything in my stories I write have an upside and a downside because I do not believe in Ultimate powers or abilities that have just good benefits. Second and most important: The shadow clones could give him information, but he would not have the strength, stamina, or durability from doing the taijutsu himself, so he would still have to train in order to get the full benefit. That is my take on it. Now...on with the show!

Next Episode: When I give you lemons…


	47. Chapter 47

What is Love

What is Love?

Book 2

Loves Champion

Chapter 7

Hello my friends! I hope you are feeling frisky. Why you ask? Because it is time to make lemonade! Oh and I apologize immediately for the content, I am trying something new so any comments and criticisms would be greatly appreciated. 

Naruto wanted to jump up and carry her into the bedroom…but there was just something so kinky and sexy about doing it in the training room.

He thought about jumping her in here once while she was practicing the "dance of the butterfly" style…but she looked so graceful and beautiful that he couldn't help himself. He just sat down right there and watched her until she was finished.

Buddha he felt like he was the luckiest man in the world as she ground down against him and sighed into his neck. He reached up and squeezed her backside making her moan, but then she wrapped her lips on a section of his neck and sucked on it causing him to cry out in pleasure!

She was getting wetter and wetter, and her movements started to become a little frantic as she sucked harder and harder and despite the pain Naruto held her head to his neck with his left hand and lightly pinched her left buttock with his right!

At the pinch Hinata jerked forward away from his fingers reflexively, which caused her to press even harder against his cock!

She shuddered then picked her head up and moaned as her hands gripped his shoulders and he could feel her juices squeeze through the material of her panties and run down over him, and he grinned at her with a satisfied smirk as her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and she continued to rock lightly against him.

Naruto rested his hand against her bottom for a few moments as she breathed quietly. Slowly Naruto slipped his hand into the back of Hinata's panties and cupped her bare bottom as she laid her head on his chest with a sigh, wiggling her hips a little.

Naruto grinned a little as he thought of something he had wanted to do for a while and mentally shrugged his shoulders. _Well…the worst she could do is beat the crap out of me again._

Very casually he rubbed his hand across her bottom until his thumb and index finger was on the right side and his pinky, ring finger was on the left side, and of course his middle finger was in between her buttocks.

She rubbed her head against his chest and sighed again. Naruto took this as a sign and pushed his middle finger between her buttocks and rested it against her puckered anus.

Hinata blinked from her resting point then looked up at Naruto.

The blond grinned at her but said nothing but didn't move any further.

Hinata frowned slightly. "Naru-kun…won't your finger get…dirty?" She said with a slight blush as she watched him.

Naruto still grinning rubbed his finger in a clockwise motion causing her to gasp slightly and close her eyes.

"Well…if it does I can always wash it in the sink."

Hinata pushed her hips back against his hand and sighed. "Tenten told me about this…she and…Neji hadn't… (gasp)…done this yet…and it is… (quiet moan)…in the book he gave me… (sigh)…but it hurts…sometimes…when I poo… (Oh Kami)…won't it hurt…worse when you… (louder moan)…try to go…in?"

Hinata seemed beside herself as she held a concerned look on her face but moaned and began moving her hips over him again. She pushed back against his probing finger as her clit was once again mashed against his cock.

"Well I don't want to hurt you Hina-chan…but to be honest…I snuck a peak at this book you were telling me about when you were showering yesterday…and I admit, my curiosity got the better of me. You don't seem to be in any pain now though."

Hinata nodded. "It isn't as nice as when we do it or you use your tongue…but it feels different, and still good!" She pushed back against his finger more and more and he felt the tip slip inward and she cried out quietly, her mouth opened wide before diving down and smothering him in another mouth probing kiss!

Naruto let her passion overtake him and he sucked lightly on her tongue. Her hips began to gyrate faster and faster again while her tongue danced against his in his mouth!

Hinata broke the kiss and reached down between them then maneuvered the crotch of her panties to the side. As she held them with one hand she moved forward and swiftly plunged herself down on his cock, engulfing him fully in one stroke!

Her mouth opened wide and her breath left her in a hiss which became a moan and then practically a scream as she took him to the hilt!

Naruto's face contorted from a wide eyed, glassy stare to a cross eyed, goofball grin of pleasure as her anus was completely forgotten and he used both of his hands to hold her down on top of him.

Hinata gasped a few times then against his strength slowly moved up a few inches before plunging herself back down atop of him again, causing them both to gasp loudly before she did it again…then again.

After a few of these mind blowing entries, they settled into a long deep thrusting rhythm that had Hinata cumming over and over again and Naruto fighting the urge to release inside of her with every ounce of strength in his being!

Hinata looked down and groaned as she saw the intense concentration on his face. "Please…Naru-kun…cum inside of me!"

Her face was flushed, but Naruto couldn't tell from embarrassment or pleasure or both.

She felt so good to him he just nodded dumbly as he brought his hips up to meet hers as hard as he could, and he yelled in what sounded very much like a howl as his seed rocketed inside of Hinata, painting the walls of her vagina over and over again!

Hinata held on for dear life as her final orgasm blew through her leaving her shuddering and sighing atop her husband before she slowly collapsed on his chest again.

Naruto laid with his eyes closed merely holding Hinata against him with a slight smile on his face. _Every time with her is the best. I don't understand guys who want to cheat on his girlfriends or wives…this is all I will ever need._

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as a little tongue began licking the side of his face over and over again. Blinking he looked over at Cumo as she stood there, her tails wagging furiously.

"Cumo? What's wrong girl?"

Hinata looked up at Naruto then at Cumo as she sat there.

"_**Now that you are done mating, can we eat? My tummy is rumbling."**_

Naruto and Hinata laughed at the same time which caused Cumo to look at them sideways, tails still wagging.

O

O

Shikamaru walked out of the flower shop with a dozen roses in his hand. He looked at the address on the invitation again then sighed.

It had been two months since he had the fight with Temari and he thought he could outlast her…but he started missing her more and more.

Unbeknownst to everyone else…Temari was a bit lazy herself. If she had to work, she was a whirlwind of activity and was nonstop until she was done. But during free time she was content to lie on the grass with him watching the clouds drift by.

He looked at the flowers again and groaned. _I guess this means I will have to start applying myself more._

That was the reason for the argument to begin with. Temari was very assertive…but he much rather let her initiate sex. It made him feel special…wanted. But more then that it meant he didn't have to because she always did when they were together.

As much as he hated the thought of having to work when he didn't have to…he had to admit he missed her, and he loved her.

After a long heart to heart with his father he realized he could be good to his girl, and still kick back. Seemed like a pretty raw deal at first, but like dad said… "It's cheaper to keep her!"

As he walked up to the door he straightened his jacket and checked the flowers again then took a deep breath. He raised his hand to knock, but before his knuckles made contact with the wood the door flew open and an extremely pissed off looking Temari grabbed him by the shirt with one hand and with a little boost of wind threw him across the room into the wall!

He barely heard the door slam and what sounded like it locking, then he heard her footsteps approaching as he thrust the flowers above himself. "Roses…sorry…ow!"

Temari knocked the flowers aside and picked him up by his jacket as he rubbed his head.

"You listen to me you lazy bastard! I have been lonely and HORNY these last two months because you don't want to make the effort to raise that limp dick in my direction without me sucking on it first…well I have had enough!!"

Her shout blew his hair back away from his face and he blinked. "Um...angry are we?"

A tick developed in her right cheek but she seemed to get herself under control. "This is the way it's going to be…YOU will come to me at least three times a week, because I need to feel loved and special too…and you will put forth an impressive effort to make me feel that way…or so help me Kami I will pull your nuts off and feed them to a sand worm before I leave you for good!"

Temari's eyes had watered up and her chin quivered a bit and he immediately felt bad. He wrapped his arms around her and she stiffened at first then fell into the hug. "Don't worry Temari; I had already had these thoughts. I missed you too; I just didn't know how to approach you until I got you card to meet you here."

Temari sniffed but then stopped as she leaned back and looked at him. "Wh…what do you mean? I came here when I got your card telling me to meet you at this time."

Shikamaru lifted the crumpled card still in his hand and she snatched it away and read it. With a few quick strides she reached her purse and pulled out a similar card and gave it to him. He looked at it closely then looked over her shoulder at the one he had, then laid them side by side. The hand writing was identical.

Shikamaru growled in the back of his throat but shrugged as he laid both cards on a nearby table. "Look…we could get pissed at whoever did this or forget about it. Obviously it was someone who saw us both miserable and wanted us to be happy again.

I admit…I was being a bit lazy in our relationship, and I'll do my best to not do that anymore." She turned and looked at him and he had his head cocked downward as he looked at the floor before looking her in the eyes.

"These last two months have been…troublesome without you. I'd like for us to be together again…and try and make it better for both of us this time."

Temari smiled then nodded to him. "I would like that." She walked over slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips which turned passionate in seconds.

O

O

Choji sat on a stool in Ichirakus and Ayami walked over to him with a big smile on her face.  
"Hello Choji-san. You look happy today!"

Choji grinned larger then shrugged. "Thanks Ayami, can I have two bowls of beef please?"

Ayami nodded as she turned to her father. "Coming right up!"

When she returned with his bowls she just couldn't help herself and had to ask.

"Coji-san…I have to ask, (See?) why are you so happy?"

Choji grinned as he broke apart his chopsticks. "Oh…well I helped a friend a little while ago. He was a bit of a drag recently, so I hope the situation I put him in won't be too troublesome. HE he he he!"

Ayami blinked for a second before turning back to cleaning off the tables.

_I swear some of these jonin get stranger and stranger every day._

Far to the North a foppish, pasty, face Sanin strolled down quiet halls until he made his way to the medical/ experiment section of his compound. He took a casual look around before walking over to his head nin.

"Kabuto…how goes the latest project?"

Kabuto looked up from the machinery he was working with. "This elixir is coming along nicely Orochimaru-sama. I think this one will prove more useful then our other attempts."

Orochimaru laid a hand on Kabuto's shoulder and squeezed it in a more then friendly way and smiled down at him. "Excellent…I know I can always count on you to get the…job done."

Kabuto smiled as he stood and followed Orochimaru out of the room. "Yes Orochimaru-kun."

O

O

"No, no, no, NO!!"

Hiashi walked over to the target and assumed the gentle fist stance struck a knuckle into the solar plexus of the dummy and quickly followed with a left index finger jab to the right chest, a right finger jab to the left chest then an open palm strike to the center of the sternum. He breathed out then stood straight then turned and looked at Hanabi. "When you do it in that order, you slow the transmittal of chakra from the bodies core, then the strike to the left and right chest creates an negative balance in the lungs and establishes a irregular heartbeat and when you strike the sternum it makes it easier to stop the heart with your final chakra strike. Do you understand?"

Hanabi stood there nodding, eyes beginning to water. "Hai father, I understand."

Hiashi stood back from the dummy and nodded . "Then show me!"

Hanabi took a deep breath and dropped into the gentle fist and struck the target correctly the first two times but flinched on the third strike and his slap sent Hanabi skidding across the floor!

"Why do you vex me so? I have shown you this simple set of strikes over and over again and you continually do it incorrectly…why?"

Hanabi held her hand up and Hiashi could see her index finger on her right hand was swollen and badly bruised. "How did this happen?"

Hanabi sat on the floor, hand print clearly etched on her cheek. "I stayed in the dojo last night practicing."

"Why?" Hiashi felt his anger rising, not wanting to hear the answer.

"I did not want you to be angry with me, so I practiced hoping I could do it without a mistake."

Hanabi flinched as Hiashi's hands clenched. "You are a Hyuga! My Daughter! There is no reason for you to over practice to the point of injuring yourself! You have natural talent and you will use it! Do you want to be as weak as your sister?"

Hanabi looked down then looked up at her father, new strength in her eyes. "Hinata isn't weak. She has true strength. Hiashi screamed in rage as he lashed out at her again and again until she lay unconscious on the floor.

Standing there until he calmed down enough to look normal he turned and left the dojo. Standing outside the doors was Darom the master of the dojo. "Make sure no one goes in and disturbs her "rest"."

Darom nodded once and took up a position outside the doors as Hiashi walked towards his study.

O

Azteklord: I appreciate your comments, I will continue to bring my readers quality in a speedy manner. Chewie Cookies: Don't worry, I will leave the nightlight on for you when the darkness comes. Alpha no Kaze: I will be adding chapters at least till the end of book 2, and then I will see what direction I want to go in. Hee Ho King: I hope you enjoyed the Lemon my friend. Killernoon: I try to be as descriptive as possible, but I am worried someone will report me and my story will be deleted. Todays lemon is the boldest I have been and I am hoping it will not cause a future problem. JamesRKS: Very true. I am glad you still enjoy the story. Welltossedsalad: Nope…no answers yet, but you get another introduction, a lemon, and Hiashi still signing his own death warrant. Jenniebennie: I use liberal doses of humor as you can tell.

A question…just how descriptive, or vulgar should a lemon be? Please give me some input so I can gauge the need of the fans.

Next Episode: Tsunade's help, the Uzumaki pack reunited!


	48. Chapter 48

What is Love

What is Love?

Book 2 

Loves Champion

Chapter 8

Everyone, I apologize for the long wait for this update. I just recently discovered that the human body was not meant to work 20 hour days with little or no rest…silly me!

I am fine…nothing a few IV's and a few days in the hospital couldn't fix. I will do my best to pick up where I left off. Again…sorry about the delay. Update schedule will return the way it waas on Monday...so be prepared.

Day 4

Hinata finished making breakfast and set it on the table. She smiled happily as she set the last plate then walked over to the refrigerator humming to herself.

She reached in and grabbed a pitcher of water and swished it around with a smile and she hummed a little louder as she did a pirouette and took off the top on the pitcher and laid it on the counter as she walked towards the bathroom.

The room was filled with steam and Naruto's off key voice could be heard from the other side of the shower curtain as she walked in.

"Naru-kun, breakfast is ready and waiting for us." She practically sang.

She could hear him scrubbing his hair and smell his shampoo which made her take a deep breath and smile. much like Naruto, she loved the way he smelled. _Well mostly._

"Woohoo!! I'll be out in a minute hime!" Hinata almost hated herself…almost.

She grinned as she pulled back the curtain and before his soapy body could react she threw the cold water on him!

As she walked out and closed the bathroom door she smirked slightly. _Dutch Oven jutsu indeed!_

"AWOWOOOOOOO!!" (Don't laugh…I've made this noise a few times myself)

Hinata filled the pitcher up again and put it back in the refrigerator before sitting at the table and folding her hands in her lap.

After a few minutes Naruto came out of the bathroom in just his boxers and glared at Hinata.

"No fair…you know I enjoy those morning hot showers!" He pouted as he sat down and she leaned over and kissed his lips which made him smile again.

"I know…and I am sorry…but I owed you that."

Naruto nodded then chuckled. "Mine was better, but yours was really good too! I may have to break out the Dutch oven again."

Hinata leaned over and kissed him again. As she pulled back she stopped an inch from his lips and whispered in a sultry voice.  
"Do it and I will make something more dear to you numb for a couple of days…"

Naruto threw up his hands in surrender. "No thanks! I know when I'm beat!"

Hinata laughed then threw her arms around him and kissed him heartily then smiled at him with a sigh. "I couldn't do that...I think I love it more then you do. But I do love you Naru-kun."

He grinned and pecked her back. "And I love you…now come on…your breakfast is getting cold."

Naruto grabbed his chopsticks as they disengaged from each other and clicked them over the mackerel then over the rice, and then over the vegetables. "It all looks great! Um…" Hinata laughed then nodded. "Yes Naru-kun, we can have ramen for lunch."

He grinned then dug into the surrounding food.

Hinata ate as well but picked more then she ate. After a few mouthfuls he looked at her with concern. "What is wrong Hina-chan? You usually eat better then this."

Hinata smiled as she looked at him. "Oh it is nothing Naru-kun. I was just wondering what I was doing wrong with the fox summoning jutsu."

Naruto thought for a moment then smiled. "Maybe you're doing what I was doing wrong! You have to put chakra into every fingertip of your hand including the blood you are sacrificing. This one is a little more complicated then a standard summoning."

Hinata looked thoughtful then nodded as she stood abruptly and walked to the training area. Naruto blinked but grabbed the remainder of the mackerel and followed her.

Hinata took a deep breath then turned and smiled at Naruto and he gave her a "thumbs up" as she sliced her thumb open with a chakra blade. Forming the hand seals, and drawing her thumb down her forearm, she slammed her palm into the ground! "Summoning Jutsu: The Uzumaki pack!"

As the chakra flooded her system she screamed out the jutsu and red smoke filled the area around her and when it cleared four normal sized foxes stood there in front of her, each a different color with multiple tails waving behind them.

The brown female she remembered from the dark forest stepped forward.

"_**We are the Uzumaki pack, you have called, we have come. How can we aid the newest member of the Uzumaki clan?"**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Hinata climbed up onto Cumo's back and snuggled against her neck with a sigh. "I love the way your fur feels!" Cumo purred slightly and waited as Naruto climbed to the back of her neck. "Cumo…set to one day equals one day."

Cumo barked once and the world seemed to flip then returned to normal before Cumo leapt into the air. Naruto wondered if he would ever get used to that…

O

O

Tsunade sat behind her desk and rummaged through all of the drawers. "Damn it…I know I had that bottle in here somewhere!"

She looked at the bottom of the door, still moving things around until the shadow moved away.

With a chuckle she quietly walked to the bookshelf and took down her secret stash and poured a bowl.

With a quick tilt of her head she swallowed the contents then gasped before she sighed. "That's the kicker."

Quietly she placed the book back on the shelf and made a mental note to herself to refill the bottle at a later time in the week…also to buy a bottle of the crap sake so Shizune wouldn't come searching in her office anymore. _I'll just put it in a less then obvious place, she'll find it, and my secret stash will still be safe._

Tsunade walked back to her desk and sat down among her piles of paperwork then sighed.

Well…it could be worse. She thought as she took a folder from the pile and opened it.

Her door burst open causing her to almost tip her chair over backwards!

"Hey Baachan! Hey I need to talk to you!"

Tsunade blinked then she developed a tick in her left eye. "I told you to stop calling me that!!"

Tsunade blinked as she saw Hinata out in the hallway holding a fox kit. She leaned a little around Naruto frowning…it seemed the right color, and she could only see one tail. Shizune was petting it and rubbing its ears as Hinata giggled.

She opened her mouth to say something and Naruto interrupted her. "Yes it is. Don't worry…Cumo's a good girl."

Tsunade frowned at Naruto as she focused on him again. "I am not worried about it…just make sure you clean up after her."

The fox in question turned at Tsunade's comment and to Shizune's surprise raised her hackles, flattened her ears back and she started barking rapid fire at the hokage!

Hinata turned to Tsunade and frowned at her. "She wouldn't do that, she is a good girl!"

Naruto smiled as she looked at him. "I told you so."

Tsunade blinked as she looked from the angry fox, to Hinata, to Naruto who grinned at her. "Just apologize to her…much easier then having her pissed at you…believe me."

Tsunade leaned around Naruto again and focused on the kit. "I'm sorry. I did not realize you were a good girl."

Cumo settled back in Hinata's arms again and they both seemed to hmph at Tsunade as they walked in and Hinata sat in a chair in front of her desk.

Naruto grinned but said nothing as he sat down next to Hinata.

Tsunade walked around her desk and sat down with a light sigh. "Well it is good to see you again…how was your honeymoon?"

Naruto grinned at Hinata and she blushed lightly. "Not over yet. We came to give you some information about the seal, and to see how soon we can alter it."

Tsunade steepled her fingers together as she watched him. She felt a month long headache coming on and really wanted it to go away.

"Ok…so you still want to go through with this crazy assed idea I take it?"

Naruto nodded as Hinata reached over and took his hand. "It's in our best interests. I know he's telling me the truth…and I know he wasn't responsible for all of the pain that has been done."

Naruto smiled at Hinata briefly and gave her hand a squeeze. "Besides…the way it looks to me, he can't just go on a rampage anyway, he is linked to me. If I die, he dies."

Tsunade frowned at that as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. "Well I am glad you can be so cavalier about it, but your father already gave his life for this and to be honest I am not so ready to give yours for it as well.

You have an entire life ahead of you…and I think you should at least consider the consequences of this before you undertake it."

Naruto grinned as he scooted his chair closer to Hinata's and scratched Cumo behind the ears, causing her to move closer to him and make a rumbling sound in her chest.

"Actually we thought pretty hard about it in the last 4 months while we were training. If the fox is lying to me…which I don't think he is, again, he is linked to me so my fate is his.

Besides that he has a little more invested in this then you know about." Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him but when he didn't clarify she nodded her head once at him. "Continue."

'Naruto hemmed and hawed for a few seconds but a nudge from Hinata made him blurt out, "He's more then we think he is! That's all I can say right now…honest!"

Tsunade had become good at a lot of things…reading Naruto was one of them and she could see the earnestness on his face. _He looks…excited. I wonder what he is hiding. _

_Well if he is confident then I guess I can trust his judgment…there is just something about the gaki that makes you trust him…_

"Hokage-sama?" Tsunade turned to Hinata. "What can I do for you Hinata?"

Hinata scratched idly at Cumo's ears and she purred and pawed at her hand, making her smile.

"Well Naruto-kun and I were talking and we were wondering if you could do us a favor?"

Naruto blinked then chimed in with an excited look on his face, "That's right! We need more space!"

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow. "May I ask what for?"

Naruto stammered for a second. "Well we are going to rebuild my clan, and we may have the pitter patter of little feet soon."

Tsunade blinked and looked at Hinata who blinked at Naruto then giggled and blushed a little. "Na-ru-to." She said rather quietly as Cumo panted at him.

Fana chuckled as he finally woke up, stretching and yawning.

"**Naughty, naughty pup. I will have to spank you for that later."**

Naruto grinned wider as he reached over and patted Hinata's belly and she smacked his hand away with a giggle.

"Well congratulations kids! I hadn't expected to hear that so soon!"

Hinata opened her mouth to say something but Naruto's hand squeezing hers stopped her and she said rather lamely. "Yes…pitter patter." Her face said happy, her eyes said he would pay for that later.

He kept a grin on his face but thought, "Cold shower" at Cumo who in turn looked at Hinata and understanding came to her face. The jokester got her again.

"Yosh." She mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

Tsunade came around the desk and hugged them both. "So what do you want me to do?"

Naruto smiled as he rubbed his hands together. "Well I noticed the lot behind mine is vacant…do you think you can see who owns it and if I could possibly purchase it?"

The hokage scratched her chin as she thought about it. "Well…it isn't really my department, but I could look into it and see if it is available for you."

Naruto jumped up and hugged her tight. "Thanks Baachan! This really means a lot to me!"

Tsunade chuckled a little as he flinched but when she didn't crown him he looked at her and she just smiled. "That one was on the house." And she held up a fist almost immediately afterwards. "The next one will cost you dearly brat!"

Naruto pulled out a scroll and handed it to her. "These are the notes me and the old fox made as we researched the seal. If you could can you read through them and let us know what you think?

It shouldn't take more then an hour or two to go through them."

Tsunade looked at the scroll and nodded. "Alright, it beats doing all this paperwork…I will send someone to your house in a few hours to let you know what we need to do or how we will proceed, Oh wait…you can't go to your house yet."

Naruto blinked as he turned back to her. "Why's that?"

Tsunade frowned for a moment then shrugged. "Well some vandals broke in and did some damage to it. I am having it repaired right now so it should be ready come tomorrow…so if you don't mind…can we meet back here after one?"

Naruto looked at Hinata and she had a sad look on her face then nodded. "Well we can go eat ramen and walk around the shops for a while Naruto-kun."

He nodded and grinned at Tsunade "Alright…we'll be back after one then."

Hinata stood up and Naruto walked over and took her hand as they made their way to the door.

"See ya in a while Granny!"

Tsunade started rolling up a sleeve and Naruto pulled Hinata out the door with him and slammed it behind them.

The hokage grumbled as she unrolled the scroll on her desk. Skimming briefly over the parchment before sitting down and reading it she mused out loud. "Damn kid is going to give me a heart attack or stroke…if I don't kill him first!"

O

First off, thank you all for your support, I am glad that I was able to get the Lemon thing clarified. The scare was that somebody emailed me from an "Unknown" email address and said they were going to report me for the content of my story. After reading the rules of fanfic I discovered that my story and my profile could be deleted for violating the content rules. But…I read a lot of the MATURE subject matter and discovered, EVERYONE ELSE WAS DOIN IT TOO!!

In some form or another.

So to be safe I wanted to ask you, the readers, what your thoughts were on this and I want to thank you all again for your responses. From this point forward, no worries for the lemons, they will continue unabated. Let's face it, you're never to old to enjoy it. Sex that is...although a BLT would be nice right now with some crisp lettuce and thick slices of bacon...

ForceoftheKatana: Sorry…more updates on the way but I will have to take it a little easy in the future. Kingkakashi: Not to worry…the next lemon will be longer and the possibility of a multiple lemon in one chapter has been on my mind. Anonymous-Affiliate: Thank you much. I love the glowing reviews. More on the way soon. Shareece: Oh just wait…Cumo will be a constant source of comedy in the future. Chewie Cookies: I will cut back on the exclamations. And yes… He will get his…unfortunately some of you may well be disappointed… 718Darkstar: Yeah…but, he who lives by the sword, so on and so forth. Silver Warrior: In a manner of speaking… Mako-clb: I have thought about that…and I will take it under advisement…but I can honestly say I will dumb him down a little to be a little closer to the original character, I will not make him exactly like the original…after all it is Naruto, but it is my story. Firelordozaie: Thank you. That was very well put and very reassuring. AztecLord: Here it comes! Ravenzero0000: Thanks, Yes…Neji can be that sadistic…but, the reason why many will find surprising. Kiba…well his fate will be revealed soon enough. NarutoHinata17: Thank you! I like to think there is a method to my madness. Oh the Dance of the Butterfly…I like that one personally, and there are a bunch of surprises in store for the Hyuga clan soon enough…god I'm such an ass… Raven5148518: Oh…but can't you see Orochimaru REALLY loving Kabuto? Well…no I can't either. Although I have had a few people request it…(shudders) Shinobiscribe: I am glad you like it. I don't like to have to much of anything in my story…although I do become a bit too angsty at times. Welltossedsalad: Oh yes even the cruelest bastard gets it eventually…kiba was just an early attraction. RougeWriter89: Thank you. Naruto kicking the crap out of Hiashi…hehehe…seems everyone wants that. Well I can guarantee something on that level. Or can I? JamesRKS: Thanx again…I love making you guys happy! HEE –HO KING: Thank you as always my friend!

Next Episode: The return…


	49. Chapter 49

What is Love?

Book 2

Loves Champion

Chapter 9

The day passed pleasantly for the most part, as they walked around the shopping district in Konoha. Not much was purchased, mostly knick knacks that Hinata liked, although they both agreed a pair of fox bookends would look great in their home. They were made of jade and stood roughly eight inches tall.

Naruto had to admit…they would make a good edition to their place…of course, he had no idea where they would put them. He didn't have a bookshelf in his house yet…but they could easily remedy that.

As they finished shopping and headed towards the exit they could hear a girl throw a slight tantrum. "But Shiky baby…I want it!"

It sounded like it came from a spoiled child, but when they saw the woman that said it they both giggled as their hands found each others. It seemed Shikamaru and Tamari were looking in a jewelry shop window.

Temari hopped up and down like a little girl as she pointed at a gold bracelet that they could barely make out in the window. Naruto looked at Hinata and she nodded and they walked over and stood behind the two. Shikamaru was being his usual self.

"Tamari…you're being troublesome. I can't afford that right now…can't you wait until after my next mission?"

Tamari whined again as she put her arms around his neck and nibbled on his ear lobe.

Shikamaru's defenses were weakening as Naruto spoke up behind them.

"Oh come on Shiky baby…you know you want to buy it for her!"

Shikamaru spun around then grumbled. "Naruto. Now why am I not surprised that it was you…what a drag."

"Hey I'm like a bad penny, I always turn up."

Hinata giggled as Tamari skipped over and hugged her lightly. Just as she was about to say something she saw the fox kit peaking out of Hinata's bag, nose quivering and she ooohed at her. "Oh my god how cute!"

Cumo yipped quietly and the girls awed at her before they giggled and petted her.

Naruto walked over and looked at the bracelet before he slapped Shikamaru on the shoulder. "Wow…that is pretty expensive. So you and Tamari made up I take it?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Just today actually. It's been a good day. I would like to get it for her…but I really don't think I can afford that…at least not before another S rank mission."

Naruto thought for a moment then grinned as he looked back at the girls then Pulled Shikamaru into the store.

The salesman saw Naruto and frowned before turning his back on him.

Naruto saw this and shrugged it off. "Hey…can I see that bracelet in the window?" The man turned his head slightly to look at him then shook it. "No I don't think so."

Naruto blinked and looked at Shikamaru who shrugged his shoulders. What were they doing in here anyway…this sure as hell didn't look like the kind of place that would offer discounts or even partial payment plans. _What the hell is Naruto thinking this time?_

The man and Naruto went back and forth for a couple of minutes before Naruto turned and ground his teeth. "What's the matter Naruto?"

Naruto turned and pointed at the salesman. "This asshole is trying to charge me triple what the price on the ticket is!"

Shikamaru blinked as he looked at the salesman. "What's the deal? Your price tag says twenty thousand yen. Why are you charging my friend sixty thousand?"

The salesman turned up his nose. "I have my reasons and I am in no way obligated to explain them to you." The man got a mean look on his face then shrugged.

"But since I am feeling charitable even to the socially challenged I will tell you this much. One: he doesn't look like he even owns a pot to piss in. Two: I do not serve his kind here and no self respecting business owner would."

Shikamaru glared at the man, his anger starting to rise inside of him, something he rarely did. "What the hell does that mean, "his kind"?"

Naruto frowned as he turned and walked to the door. "C'mon Shikamaru…it ain't worth it."

As he reached the door a young redhead walked in almost running into him. "Oh…Naruto isn't it?"

Naruto looked up at her. "Yeah that's me."

"Don't you recognize me? You bought the ring for your wife from me!"

Naruto grinned again and laughed. "Oh yeah…that's right!" A sly grin came to his face as he looked over at the snooty salesman then he looked back at the young woman. "Say…are you on shift?"

She laughed lightly then nodded. "Yes, I am coming back from lunch. Buying something else for your wife?"

Shikamaru choked as he looked at Naruto with wide eyes…obviously he hadn't heard the news yet.

Naruto laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Maybe…I was really interested in that bracelet over there.

She skipped over to the display window and pulled it out. "Oh this is a very nice piece. It is made with a blend of gold, platinum, and has jade intermixed in seemingly random places, but the creator Obi-ja-san never does anything at random.

All of his creations are specifically designed to enhance visual as well as conversational stimulation. A very excellent piece."

Naruto smiled and he nodded. "I'll take it!"

Shikamaru blinked then grumbled. "What the fuck…"

Naruto walked over to the counter with the girl, chatting like they were old friends being reacquainted with each other. "Oh can I get it gift wrapped too?"  
"Of course Naruto-sama nothing is too good for such a good customer."

The snooty salesman came over and slapped his hand down on the counter. "What the hell are you doing?"

The girl looked at him but kept wrapping the bracelet. "Why making a sale to a very generous customer. I thought that would be obvious."

He looked furious as he leaned closer to her, jaw clenched tightly. "You know we are not supposed to serve HIM."

The girl waved her hand. "I will serve any customer that comes through that door that is polite and can pay for what they want. As far as I'm concerned, he is a better customer then a lot of the other self important nobody's that come in here!"

He reached to grab her hand, but Naruto was a bit quicker as he grabbed his hand and turned him towards him. The man tried to fight back, but Naruto's strength was undeniable. "I wouldn't do that…"

The man glared at Naruto. "Take your hands off of me or I will file charges for assault against you demon!"

Shikamaru frowned. _Demon?_ As he was about to say something when Naruto quickly interjected, "If that word meant something to me you would already be dead. And if you think that you filing any kind of complaint against me makes a damn bit of difference then I'm more then happy to give you a real reason to file a complaint!"

Something in Naruto's face made the man blanch and try to back away. Naruto let his hand go and he stayed just out of Naruto's reach. "Fine…but I seriously doubt you can afford such an item. And we do not take checks."

Naruto grinned and the girl behind the counter giggled. "Oh Naruto-sama only pays with cash or credit card."

The man blinked and almost stepped on his jaw as Naruto opened his pouch and pulled out two gold coins and laid them on the counter. The girl looked pained for a minute. "I am sorry Naruto-Sama…but it has been a slow day today and we do not have that much in the register."

Naruto laughed as he took the box. "Keep the change…you are a great sales lady!"

She clapped her hands and almost danced to the register. "Thank you Naruto-Sama!"

The man's eyes goggled as he watched the exchange. "But…but…but…"

Naruto chuckled as he looked at the salesman again. "You work on commission don't you?"

The man only nodded dumbly as he watched his co-worker pocket the huge tip.  
Naruto shook his head as he turned. "Such a bad career move."

Shikamaru glared at Naruto as they reached Tamari and Hinata's side again. _I can't believe that Teme bought the fucking bracelet right under my nose. What a dick!_

Naruto sighed as he stood there with his hands behind his back. "Man…what a drag. This is the last time I do your dirty work for you Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru looked at him and got a strange look from Tamari as he handed the box to her. "Sorry, Shikamaru wanted me to hand it to you because he…well you know he's lazy. But now I'm all embarrassed…and well, here."

Tamari ripped open the paper and saw the box with the jewelry stores logo on it and started to giggle like a little girl, but when she opened the box and saw its contents she growled, baring her teeth, then stalked over to Shikamaru.

His face fell for a second but he recognized the look she was giving him…very well. The glowing eyes, the pout on her lips, and the position of her hands clenched tightly around the box in front of her crotch. A dead give away.

"Shiky…" She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I'm gonna fuck you until you can't move…and then the real fun starts."

Shikamaru's eyes got big and he swallowed hard. "Aw shit."

Tamari giggled then hopped over to Hinata and showed her the bracelet. Hinata ooohed at the pretty sparkly as Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's jacket and pulled him over.

"Thanks a lot…now I'm gonna be working all night!"

Naruto laughed as he smacked him on the shoulder. "Sweet…I've done my hero's deed for the day, oh…and use ky. It cuts back on the chaffing!"

Tamari grabbed Shikamaru's arm and dragged him towards the doors and his inevitable doom/ paradise. "Hey Naruto…thanks. I owe you, really."

Naruto shook his head as he shouted at him. "No you don't!"

Hinata grabbed his arms and kissed his cheek. "You bought that for them didn't you?"

Naruto chuckled as he leaned over and touched his head to hers. "Maybe."

Hinata giggled. As she rubbed her head affectionately against his. "You are such a thoughtful man Naruto-kun. I think you deserve a reward."

Naruto blinked before he grinned at her. "Oh goody…I have been an extra good wittle boy. What do I get?"

Hinata hmmed for a moment then blushed as she bent towards his ear. "I'm gonna fuck you until you can't move."

Naruto blushed as he looked at her. "And then the real fun begins?"

Hinata giggled then leaned forward and snagged his bottom lip with her teeth and sucked on it lightly before pulling back and looked at him shyly. "Oh yeah."

With a new bounce in his step they exited the mall.

O

Ichiraku's was packed for some reason. They were lucky enough to get the last available seats. Ayame bustled over with a smile and took their order. "Ah it's been a crazy lunch! I have never seen so many people here at once before!"

Hinata and Naruto smiled at her as Hinata pat Cumo's head. "What is the occasion?"

Ayame blinked at her. "Haven't you heard? The Kazekage from Suna is on his way…Lady Tsunade invited him and a delegation to come discuss some new treaty or some such."

Naruto grinned as he looked at Hinata. Hinata smiled back as she knew he would be happy to see his friend again.

"Well that is awesome! I can't wait to see Gaara again!"

Ayame shook her head then hurried off to put their order in.

Hinata leaned over and rubbed his arm, so he scooted closer to her and she half hugged, half leaned against him. "I like when you are happy. It makes my day brighter."

Naruto chuckled lightly but before he could answer an ANBU with the mask of a bear appeared next to him. "Naruto-san, I am sorry to disturb you but I have been sent by the hokage to ask you to join her in her office."

Naruto blinked then nodded slowly. "Thank you bear…we will be there shortly."

The ANBU nodded then disappeared in a burst of dark smoke.

Hinata and Naruto shared a shrug then both stood. Naruto left a few coins on the table for Ayame for the meal with a slight promise to himself to return for the ramen before they went back to the cavern.

"Yes." Hinata grinned at him and he blinked. "Huh? I didn't say anything."

Hinata laughed as she wrapped an arm around him. "You didn't have to. I saw the wistful look on your face when you put the money on the table…so yes. I would like to come back and have some ramen too Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. _Yes she definitely knows me to well. Feels nice though._

O

Hinata waited patiently in the hokage's office. She really wanted to be there with him…but they thought it was for the better that she wasn't in case something went wrong. _I hate waiting like this…it makes me feel so helpless._

She wrung her hands briefly then forced herself to put them back in her lap. She took a deep breath and remembered her relaxation exercises and slowly calmed down.

_He will be fine. She is the best medic nin in the world. He will be fine, everything will be fine…please Kami, let everything be fine._ She thought to herself with a slight shudder.

O

Lying on a table in a spare room Naruto watched as Tsunade looked at the seal on his belly then looked at one of the diagrams. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? We can stop right now if you want."

Naruto frowned as he tried to keep his cool but finally lost it. "Will you do it already Baachan? Buddha! You've told me that five times now!"

Tsunade nodded slightly then held her right hand palm facing him as her finger tips glowed from being charged with chakra, and a glowing seal appeared on the palm of her hand. "Alright…I am not sure but this might hurt a bit…try to remain still so I do not damage the seal." _Or you._ She thought.

Naruto nodded as he gritted his teeth.

Tsunade's hand came down and made contact with his belly and white fire shot through him and he screamed!

It felt as if electricity coursed through every muscle, tendon, and vein in his body!

He had no control as he felt his body lurch then buck upward against her hand. Tsunade kept her hand down trying to maintain contact with the seal and hold him to the table but his strength was incredible! It took everything she had just to hold him steady.

Tsunade went to turn her hand clockwise, than hesitated for a moment, a deep frown on her face before she shook it then turned her hand counterclockwise.

Suddenly with a shriek of energy the light bulbs in the room burst as she twisted her hand and realigned the seal then released it…and everything was quiet.

In the darkened room Naruto sighed as Tsunade turned on a pen light and checked his eyes. He batted her hand away as it flashed across his pupil. "Hey that's bright!"

She chuckled as she checked his pulse and breathing in the darkened room. "Well your vitals are ok…you seem to be none the worse for wear."

Naruto nodded as he let out his breath. "Did you do it right? I don't feel any different."

A deep gravely voice from the corner of the room broke the silence.

"**I do."**

Tsunade turned with a look of horror on her face as two glowing red eyes appeared in the same corner the voice came from and Naruto sat up on the table a look of surprise on his face as the Kyubi no kitsune screamed out one word.

"**Freedom!"**

**O**

Next Episode: How lemony is my love?


	50. Chapter 50

What is Love

What is Love?

Book 2

Loves Champion

Chapter 10

He he he.

I just have to give this person credit for actually having the nuts to write this to me on his fanfic account. I would like to share it with you my friends because this is the kind of crap I have been getting since day 1 but from people who were to afraid to put themselves out in the open. This little gem was in response to chapter 44. (The scene where Neji began to torture Kiba) Yes I know that was a little extreme, and way OOC for his character in the series, but this isn't the series is it?

**Dude do you have sadisim problem i can under stand why the hell you did that to kiba. damn That sick has not even happened in the series you are sick man. do you fuckin like fuckin up stories that were good. Damn go cut yourself dick head you are no naruto fan your a fuckin disgrace You DICK WEED**

Now…my original intention was to list this as an abusive post and have him removed. But…after serving 8 years in the military, I still firmly believe that anyone is entitled to their opinion. No matter how childish. So instead…I am putting NARUHINAFAN95's rant here for all to enjoy. Thank you again for explaining it to me so eloquently. My dog even thought it was classy…he is still laughing.

Now originally this was going to be a normal size chapter…but because of small minded silliness…you the dedicated fans and my friends get not 1…but 2, (That's right, count 'em) 2 LEMONS!!

You find out who, further down.

Ah…life is good.

Temari held tight to Shikamaru's arm as they walked down the street. Every so often she would glance down and look at the bracelet and giggle while she squeezed his arm tighter.

Shikamaru sighed as he watched her.

Inside he chuckled. Despite what he said he liked seeing her like this. Much better then the bossy sometimes bitchy woman who originally coerced him into being her girlfriend.

Oh sure…things were more exciting when she was like that…but a lot of times it just resulted in less loving and more pain for him. And that was a serious drag.

_That fucking knucklehead. I can't believe he bought the bracelet for me._

Shikamaru wondered about that for a few minutes then shrugged. _I'll pay him back when I can…but where the hell did Naruto get gold from? Gold wasn't a standard commodity anymore. Oh it was still valuable as hell…but even most noble families do not deal in it._

It didn't make any sense to Shikamaru. And that snooty jerk that called Naruto a demon…what was up with that? Well he had heard some of the other villagers whisper the same or similar things…but it didn't make sense.

_Troublesome._

Temari pulled him out of his thoughts by pulling him into her apartment. He had not realized they had gotten that far while he was thinking.

Once the door was closed she mauled him!

Her teeth found his lips and her tongue rather forcefully found his as he grunted.

After the initial shock he got into it and started kissing her back with a matching passion until she broke away and bit his neck and he tried to push her away with a slight yelp of pain, but she wrapped her arms tighter around him as she sucked with a purpose.

It started to feel good, but he had to get her off of him…a hicky would violate their agreement with Ino!

With five quick hand signs he summoned his shadow and had it pinch her ass with both hands!

With a howl she jumped further into his arms but stopped sucking on his neck at least.

Shikamaru grabbed her hands and held her away from him and forced her to look into his eyes.

"No Hickeys! You made the agreement with Ino and I am always made to enforce it between the two of you!"

Temari pouted and stomped her feet. "Shiky baby…I want you!!"

Shikamaru nodded as he let her approach him again, but kept his shadow active, just in case.

Temari dropped to her knees and quickly began unbuckling his pants and yanked everything down…leaving him gasping and waiting for her next move.

Temari cooed as she watched his hardening rod come up to greet her and gave the mushroom cap a little kiss, bringing a sigh from Shikamaru followed immediately by a moan as the tip of her tongue traced the hole in the head.

Shikamaru reached down and traced his fingers around the outside of her ears as she leaned down and began sucking in earnest. Her head bobbing all the way down to the base then slowly coming back up, till just the tip was held by her lips before she completely engulfed his again. He groaned from the bottom of his soul as she started suctioning him with enthusiasm he clenched his fists. "Tema…Temari, your about to get messy…"

Temari grinned as she lifted her face from him and stroked him over and over with increasing speed. "Nope. I'm about to take my medicine."

He gritted his teeth and she could feel him flex hard in her hand.

Temari took him in her mouth again just as he yelled and the cum rocketed out of him causing his body to jerk as she continued to jack him off in her mouth and swallowed every drop as it hit her palate!

After a a few more spasms, Shikamaru collapsed against the wall and sank down to his knees to catch his breath. "That was…incredible."

Temari grinned as she stood up and pulled her pants down as before turning around and bending over, wiggling her ass in front of him. He grinned as he caught his breath. _A thong…she knows how I feel about those._ He thought as he felt himself beginning to stir again.

She spread her legs and a hand sneaked down and he could see her fingers trace her lips through her panties, making them more obvious. He could almost here the fluid drip from her and the grey material went from light to dark in the seconds that she started touching herself.

She sighed as she pulled her hand back up and she sucked her fingers. "Shiky baby…my pussy is so wet for you…"

Shikamaru almost grumbled how troublesome intercourse was seconds after he came was…then thought better of it after their discussion earlier.

Stroking his cock he came up behind her as she pulled her thong away from herself then grabbed him through her legs and pulled him forward and rubbed his cock head along her slit with a grin and a light moan. When his head was as wet as her slit she guided him to her opening and with a grin she whispered in a husky voice. "Give it to me baby."

Shikamaru thrust forward steadily until he completely inside of her and she hissed as he sank in her. Once he was all the way in he began pumping lightly against her, enjoying the feel of her wetness running down his length as she moaned. "Harder Shiky…Harder…Fuck me harder!"

Shikamaru grinned but kept his pace which infuriated her. Finally losing her patience she pulled away from him in mid stroke then whirled around and shoved him against the wall. He bounced against it but before he could say anything she brought her hips back and impaled herself on him again and mashed her hips against his, feeling his cock head hitting her cervix!

She keened as the pleasure shot through her and he grunted as he was swallowed by her grasping channel.

Temari pulled forward then slammed back again and screamed! Shikamaru grunted again as he felt himself get that familiar feeling, but he reached down and squeezed the base of his cock until the feeling went away.

Temari pulled off her shirt and began squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples as her speed increased and she let out a prolonged moan.

Shikamaru reached forward and grabbed her breasts and squeezed them as Temari moaned and he felt her spasm around him. The feeling returned but this time he let it as he slammed his hips forward as she slammed hers backward and the impact sent her over the edge of another orgasm and Shikamaru exploded deep inside of her!

Panting and grunting, they were barely able to stand but both were spent and slowly they sank to the floor. He pulled his hips back slightly and he slid out as his cum ran down her leg to pool on the floor.

"Shikamaru you stud…I can't wait for round two…"

Shikamaru blinked and looked at her incredulously. "Round two?"

She grinned as she turned to face him and slowly rubbed his testicles. "I hope you had your wheaties today…"

Shikamaru grumbled as he started to rise again. "Troublesome…"

O

O

Lee jumped the wall then began to climb the side of the apartment building until he got to Sakura's apartment. He looked in and seeing her do the dishes he tapped on it.

Sakura turned and seeing Lee at the window blinked then ran over and opened it.

"Lee? What are you doing like this? You want my neighbors to think you are a peeping tom?" She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her, but by catching him off guard he tripped over the window sill and sprawled across her, bringing them both to the ground with him on top of her!

Lee shook his head. Sakura grumbled and he looked down to see a blush on her face and noticing where his right hand was he yelled in a panic!

You see…Lee landed not only on top of Sakura…but on top of Sakura with his right hand pressed against her breast.

_Oh no…she's going to crush my skull! My fires of youth will be extinguished! Oh pity my foolish hand!_

He jumped up from her and seeing the look of fury in her eyes he dropped to both knees and prostrated himself before. "I am truly sorry dear Sakura, I did not mean to do such a thing!" He heard her stand and walk over to him and prepared himself for the blow that was surely going to fall. "Why are you hear Lee?"

He quickly reached behind himself and pulled out a scroll he had tucked in his waistband and laid it at her feet.

"I was remembering our lunch date, and I wanted to bring you this!"

Sakura clenched her hands into fists and he could feel waves of anger coming from her. "What have I told you about yelling?"

Lee cringed then mumbled a whispered apology as she kicked the scroll open with her foot then invoked it.

The scroll expanded and out burst a cornucopia of flowers of every type…but what touched her the most was a miniature cherry blossom tree in full bloom!

She had heard of these but they were purported to be extremely rare and very expensive. She looked at the flowers then she looked at Lee, and then she remembered the promise she made to herself at Naruto's apartment then nodded once. Forgive me Niisan…some old habits are hard to break.

She walked over and Lee trembled slightly. "Crush me if you must Sakura, I should have been more careful with my hands. I only hope that you will keep the cherry blossom tree, as it took me many weeks to raise and care for it for you."

Sakura blinked and her face softened. _He didn't just buy it? He raised it? For me?_

Sakura leaned over and grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up. He looked at her bravely and she smiled at him right before she kissed him. Lee had waited for this moment for a long time, since he first laid eyes on her!

He held the kiss with her and he did a little trick that his sensei told him about. This was the first time he had ever had the chance to do this, but if Sakura was ever going to return his love too…then it would be now or never.

Lee touched her lips with his tongue and she flushed scarlet but opened her mouth to him and their tongues touched tentatively. Lee gave a silent thanks to his sensei as he shot a burst of chakra into Sakura through their mutual intimate contact and guided it straight to her erogenous zones and the pleasure center of her mind.

_Now if Gai-Sensai was correct…_

Sakura gasped and pressed herself against him and began to breathe heavily into the kiss. Her eyes opened wide and she began kissing him with an unbelievable passion…something he had never knew would be possible!

Sakura had never kissed anyone like this, had never had sexual contact of any kind with anyone. And she never expected it to be with anyone other then Sasuke-kun…even most of her fantasies involved Sasuke in one form or another. But now she was living one of her rare fantasies.

Lee was kissing her back and she felt things she had never felt before. The brief orgasmic sensation was spectacular…Lee was a surprisingly fantastic kisser!

_What kind of lover must he be?_

Sakura broke the kiss, and looked into his eyes. Despite the goofy haircut, she could see now he was very handsome and he was nice, and generous.

She nodded once then took his head and lead him back to her bedroom. When Lee saw where they were going he flinched and slowed down. Sakura looked at him questioningly.  
"Sakura, I think this is something that should be reserved for marriage…I respect you too much to take something precious from you so callously."

Sakura unzipped the front of his jumpsuit, then kissed his neck as his eyes got big as saucers. "Do you really love me Lee?"

Lee nodded vigorously. "Yes dear Sakura, with all of the energy in my body and all the fires of my youth!" Sakura grumbled then reached up and bonked him on the head. "Ow…too loud…sorry."

Sakura nodded then kissed his neck again. "Then if you love me you would do anything for me then wouldn't you?"

Lee nodded at her.

Sakura opened his jumpsuit completely and pushed it off of him. "Then shut up and make me happy."

Lee blinked then nodded as he reached over and unbuttoned Sakura's shirt. He looked at her and she nodded so he pushed it off of her shoulders and she sighed as it fell to the floor. They began kissing again and slowly undressed each other until they were completely naked.

Sakura pulled Lee to the bed and brought him down on top of her.

Lee smiled at her as he was poised at her entrance. "I love you Sakura."

Sakura smiled back as she felt him press against her and start to enter. "I know Lee…I know."

With a quick burst of pain Lee was inside of her and she grimaced until the feeling passed and a new exciting feeling made her blush hard but at the same time wrap her legs around his waist.

Sakura knew true pleasure for the first time in her life and she moaned into his ear as passion began to fill her. "Oh…Oh Lee!"

She cried as she peaked and tears rolled down her face.

Lee pushed for all he was worth then arched his back as her legs squeezed him tighter and tighter as he came deep inside of her. "YOOOOSH!!"

Sakura pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. "I never thought I would do this with anyone other then Sasuke. I'm glad I did it with you Lee-kun."

Lee grinned as he lay next to her on the bed. "I thank you Sakura-chan, you have taken my virginity and helped me stay young and vigorous."

Sakura giggled as she caressed his face. "I think I could grow to love you Rock Lee."

Lee smiled as he rubbed her shoulder and started thinking about the next step of their relationship. "It would be well worth any pain I would have to suffer."

O

O

Tsunade jumped in front of Naruto, figuring that she would slow the Kyubi down at least.

**"Get away from me you old bitch…you wouldn't even be a speed bump to me!"**

Tsunade blinked and felt the waves of energy coming off the demon fox and knew that he was right…but she would still give herself so Naruto could get away.

Naruto pushed her out of the way and walked over to Fana. "What's wrong old fox? You're out now!"

Fana looked at Naruto his hackles still up but growled less at him.

"**You don't realize do you? Do you know what your "Baachan" almost did?"**

Naruto blinked but looked over at Tsunade in surprise. "No…she fixed the seal for us…didn't she?"

Fana snorted as he continued to glare at her.

"**Yeah, she fixed it. But she almost killed us both. Didn't you? TELL HIM!!"**

Naruto looked from Tsunade to Fana and blinked. Baachan? What is he talking about.

Tsunade said nothing but she did look down at the floor. Fana growled as he took a step towards her, claws scraping the floor.

"**Cat got your tongue? I'll do it for you then. She almost imploded the seal."**

At Naruto's confused look Fana chuckled.

**"The seal does more then keep me in, it draws off my power and siphons it to you. If she had done this a year ago, it might have taken me out because it would have turned my own power against me. But since we are one now, her imploding the seal would not have just killed me…"**

A look of horror came over Naruto's face and when he turned to look at Tsunade he could see the look mirrored on her face as well. "But…you and the kyubi were not supposed to bond for another two years at least!"

Naruto growled also and a visible red thread of chakra appeared between the kyubi and himself as his hands clenched into fists. "Yeah well things change don't they?" Naruto couldn't believe she would do that! "How could you? You weren't supposed to make a decision like that without consulting me!"

Tsunade blinked at the hurt look on his face. "That was one of the reasons I didn't do it. The other reason being I trusted you when you said he wasn't what we all thought he was. I figured he might deserve a second chance since you believed in him."

Naruto visibly calmed down but anger and hurt could still be seen in his eyes.

"I'm not as pissed at you as I was granny…but I am mad. Fana…can you make yourself normal looking? We're out of here!"

Light flashed around Fana and he appeared as a large reddish brown fox. Naruto pushed out the door with the fox following him. Tsunade ran out after him as he walked quickly down the hall putting on his shirt. "Naruto wait…"

As she was about to grab him Fana turned and growled at her, causing people in the building to stop and look at the three.

When she stopped he turned and followed Naruto to her office, occasionally glancing back to make sure she kept her distance.

Naruto got to her office and opened her door. "Hina-chan…c'mon love, we're out of here."

Hinata got to her feet and came to him, but when she saw the look on his face she frowned. "Naruto-kun…what's wrong?"  
Naruto grabbed the bags and walked to the door as Tsunade came in. "I'll tell you later Hina-chan…I can't talk about it now."

Hinata nodded as she turned and followed him out and Tsunade quietly closed the door.

_I'm sorry gaki…I guess I really blew it this time._

_O_

_Ok...this was a long chapter, now time for my thank yous! Ira Springs: Thank you...well if the villagers find out... Ravenzero0000: Chuckles I am much like the Kyubi, you don't know what I'm gonna do. NArutoHinata17: As you can see, the Kyubi isn't free. Rougewriter89: Nope. No tricks yet. ForceoftheKitana: He is still nice...sort of. Chewie Cookies: Yes very lemony and more in the future. Silver Warrior: MAybe...wait and see and it's always the quiet ones. Hee-Ho King: Very stoic my friend. Welltossedsalad: Yep...more to come. MKT: Yep...here is the good stuff. Azteklord: The seal is what keeps Kyubi imprisoned. Is today soon enough?_

_Next Episode: The last day..._


	51. Chapter 51

What is Love

What is Love?

Book 2

Loves Champion

Chapter 11

"Cumo, set one day equals thirty days."

The demon fox barked once and the world flip flopped for a moment then went back to normal. Well, normal for them anyway.

Hinata looked at Naruto and frowned slightly before reaching out and resting a hand on his shoulder. He turned and smiled at her slightly. The smile reassured her…but she could see something in the shadow of his eyes and knew they had to talk.

Cumo dove towards the first hokage's head and this time Hinata kept her eyes open to watch. At the last instant before impact Cumo's outline seemed to change and they passed through the stone as if it were an illusion, and then touched down inside the cavern.

Cumo barked once, a little quieter than usual and they climbed down off of her back and stood quietly until she changed to her small fox form and ran up to Hinata yapping but as she reached for her she ran over to Fana and bounced against his side.

He looked down at her as she ran off then ran at him and butted her head against him again. This time he let her bowl him over. Naruto giggled as she grabbed a part of his neck in her mouth and pretended to shake him, growling and snarling at him. Fana growled lightly as he batted her aside with one of his paws.

The kit bounced back up and yapped rather loudly and two more kits came charging out of the living area and pounced on Fana!

As the three kits attempted to playfully over power their sire, the brown female and the dark blue male stood a little behind them and observed, tails wagging freely.

Naruto grinned as he watched and Hinata hugged him with a grin on her face as well.

After a few moments Fana yapped at them and they went over and sat next to their mother. Fana stood up and looked over at Naruto and Hinata.

"**I believe things are going to come to a head very soon in your village, and while you and Hinata-chan are strong now…you must be stronger. The two of you are well above Chunin rank…now we must bring to Jonin, and beyond, and I have a month to do it."**

Naruto blinked as he and Hinata looked at each other. "What is required? What will we have to do?"

Fana smiled as he stood and walked around both of them. Hinata felt uncomfortable, like she was being evaluated…she never did like that feeling.

Naruto just waited, a little puzzled as he watched Fana until he came around and sat in front of them.

"**It is time we started doing our jobs as the companions of the Uzumaki's. The first thing on the agenda is to make sure you are more than capable of dealing with any enemy. Hinata, you have mastered the scorpion stance, but there are two more that you need to learn at least to make you fully capable of defending yourself. There is also an elemental style that you must learn. The style of "light" can only be taught to you by my mate Auri. She is the only one among the remaining Myobu that is expert in its uses. It will be time before you master it…but once you do, there will be less and less that can be done to you."**

Hinata blinked but nodded as Auri walked over to her smiling. Cumo trotted over as well and whined up at her and Hinata bent down and picked her up, cuddling her. "I will do my best to learn all I am shown.

Auri looked at her and cocked her head slightly to the left.

"_**No…you must do better then that. If you do not learn it, there is a good chance you will be unable to protect yourself or your mate, and you will die."**_

Hinata didn't say anything, but she stiffened her jaw and nodded once.

Naruto looked at Fana and grinned. "What about me? I want to learn cool new stuff too!"

Fana laughed as he nodded.

"**Indeed you will, there is much that we need to teach you. You are on a good path now. You are learning to use one of your father's favorite weapons, you have almost mastered the tortoise style, the frog style has already been mastered by you, and you have more Jutsus under your belt then most Jonin. When I say I am proud of your progress I am not lying to you. You are as fast of a learner as your father, and you are also as good as your mother when it comes to absorbing knowledge. It will be interesting if you can do what she could…but I digress. Today will be a welcome home/ rest day…I would suggest you take tonight to mate, because you will not have the energy to do it the rest of the month."**

Naruto laughed and waved his hand at Fana. "Oh like that worries me. I can run rings around whatever training regimen you can think of."

Hinata frowned as she looked at him and shook her head. _He might have tons of energy, but I don't._ Hinata sighed but became resolute. _That doesn't matter…I will become stronger!_

Fana grinned at Naruto then turned and nuzzled Auri before going and lying down next to the hot tub. Auri in turn followed him and curled up against him.

**"Go on pup…enjoy your night, for tomorrow we work."**

Naruto chuckled again as he and Hinata picked up the bags and walked back to the living areas.

O

Later that evening they enjoyed an excellent dinner. The two of them worked almost hand in hand. Hinata giggled at the apron that Naruto found and was wearing. In fact…every couple of minutes he would turn and point to it and she would giggle and comply. _Kiss the cook indeed_.

She was more than happy to give him a kiss between cutting vegetables, mixing ingredients, and prepping the meat for cooking. He always made her smile and feel like she was the most important thing in his life.

She did scold him at one point. The kits had gotten into the habit of begging him for scraps and he would give it to them. She didn't mind giving it to them too, but she didn't want to spoil them too much.

Naruto and Hinata shared a bottle of wine while the kits played around them. "Naruto-kun…I was wondering what you thought about what style I should learn next."

Naruto thought for a minute as he swirled his wine around in his glass and drank it before he poured another half of a glass. "Well Hina-hime, You know a large amount of the crane style, gentle fist, and you've mastered the scorpion stance.

So you have defense from the gentle fist, and power from the scorpion stance. The crane stance is effective by itself but it's a medium style, designed to fit around any situation. I think you should focus on a fast stance now.

The centipede is very fast, but it'll take a long time and intensive training to learn. I think you should learn the Dance of the butterfly next. It's very fluid and graceful and when applied properly will give you more speed then the crane or the gentle fist.

To be honest Hina-chan, once you have mastered the dance of the butterfly you would effectively be a threat to anyone that thought you were weak because of your past."

Hinata nodded slowly as she thought about it then agreed. "The style reminds me of my mother. There were times I would see her in the garden and it looked like she was dancing.

When I asked her what she was doing she would just smile and tell me she would teach me to move that way someday. I am sure father forbade her to talk about the style she knew once the council decided they wouldn't let her teach it."

Hinata looked at her glass and Naruto filled it for her again and she sipped at it. Even if it isn't my mother's original style, I will learn it first…and dedicate myself to making sure it returns to the Hyuga family again."

Naruto raised his glass and they clinked them together in a silent toast to the future.

**End of the month…**

Naruto looked at Hinata on the back of Cumo. "Is that everything Hina-chan?"

Hinata looked around the cavern one last time then nodded back at Naruto. "I think that is everything Naruto-kun. Anything else we need we can always come back for."

Naruto nodded as he placed the staff in the carrier across his back with a grin. "The first thing we do when we get back is place the seal that I found on the floor in our bedroom. It's gonna be awesome to be able to come here whenever we want or need to." Fana chuckled quietly as he looked up at Naruto from in his mind.

"I agree…it was an excellent gift for your parents to give you…but let us not celebrate to much. You have many problems to clear up once we return…including Tsunade."

Naruto grumbled as he climbed up onto Cumo's back. "Thanks. I had forgotten all about that since the month began."

Hinata looked at Naruto with pity and held his hand when he sat next to her. "Maybe you should talk to her Naru-kun…I don't think she realized what would happen if she did this. I know probably think she betrayed your trust, and you are right, but she didn't go through with it…just thought about it."

Naruto nodded slowly as he considered Hinata's words. "I can't argue with you Hina-hime…I just wish she had at least talked to me before she even considered it…I mean it's my body so it should've been my choice."

Hinata nodded then caressed his cheek. No other words needed to be said.

Cumo leapt into the air and passed through the hokage's head. "Set for one day equals one day. Cumo, and from this point forward when I ask for it, one equals one will be called normal time, and one equals thirty will be training time, ok?"

Cumo barked once loudly then angled herself towards the hokage tower. After a few seconds and a brief stomach wrenching they touched down on the roof again.

As Naruto and Hinata dropped down to the roof, Cumo returned to her kit size and jumped up into Hinata's arms and settled against her.

Before they could open the door however, it swung open and Tsunade stepped out onto the roof. She cleared her throat as she looked at them, and it seemed like she wanted to say something.

"Hinata, Naruto, It's good to see you both back here." She almost said more then faltered and closed her mouth.

Naruto nodded before reaching up and scratching the back of his head. "Well it is good to be back. Anything happen while we were gone that we need to know about?"

Tsunade nodded as she held the door open for them then headed down the stairs as they followed.

"Well...to be honest with you, a scroll was fixed to your door and I have it down in my office. It was sealed so I do not know what the contents of the note is. And unfortunately the darkness still advances and the only way to do anything about it, is to find what is moving it and stop it."

Naruto nodded as he considered the hokage's words then took a seat in front of her desk next to Hinata. "Meaning?"

Tsunade sat behind the desk and frowned as she tipped a sake bottle over a bowl, but it was empty. "Meaning we will have to enter the darkness to find what causes the darkness and stop it, or destroy it."

Naruto and Hinata nodded at the same time and Hinata scratched Cumo on her ears. She purred happily and Hinata looked at Tsunade. "Do we still have a week before it gets here?"

Tsunade nodded as she tossed the sake bottle over her shoulder. "As far as we can tell, yes. I have talked to the trainers and had them step up their training regimen with the other shinobi so that they can be better prepared…but now I hate to admit that right now you and Hinata are the only ones I can send into the darkness with out to much worry. You are the only ones to return from the darkness."

Naruto grinned as he grabbed Hinata's hand and squeezed it. "Awesome, we get another crack at it first!"

Hinata agreed with Naruto's enthusiasm but still had a look of concern on her face. "We will do all we can." She said as she squeezed Naruto's hand back, and Cumo yapped also in agreement, bringing a smile to everyone's face. Naruto stood and headed towards the door, but was stopped by Tsunade. "Naruto…wait."

Naruto stopped and turned to look at her as she came over and handed him a scroll. "Oh right the scroll…thanks."

Tsunade put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him sadly. "I..I'm sorry gaki. I was tempted to implode the seal, but I wouldn't do it because the notes left behind by Minato did not explain what would happen to the host, and you have to believe me, I thought about it, but I wouldn't have done it if it would have hurt you."

Her eyes were moist and Naruto saw how hard she was fighting not to cry, and besides, he believed her. Naruto reached over and poked her in the side making her jump. "Aw I know that granny, Fana is still a little pissed, but I'm not. I just wish you had told me about it before I found out the hard way."

Tsunade smiled then pulled him into a hug, which he accepted for a few seconds before he grumbled and pushed her away.

Hinata smiled at the two of them but then blinked as she noticed the scroll in his hand.  
"Naru-kun…that scroll…it has my father's personal seal upon it."

Naruto looked at it then frowned as he broke the seal and opened it. As he read down the page he looked up with surprise on his face.  
Hinata came over, concern on her face. "What is it Naru-kun? What does it say?"

Naruto laughed as he held the scroll up to the two. "Your father…he's invited us to dinner!"

O

RavenZero: Sorry, every now and then I ramble through chapters, but there is a reason for it too. Ira Springs: Thanx I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. ForceoftheKatana: Hehehe...it was mostly a lemon chapter, call it an intermission from the main story because a bunch of people requested it. Syn'ri: Akamaru isn't evil, and neither was Kiba, just selfish and moronic in this story. JamesRKS: Yes it deed, it definitely made me laugh. HEE-HO KING: The lee/ sakura lemon was a request, I do not like the pairing myself...but we do not know what the future holds. Raven5148518: Neji/tenten upcoming in the future. And thanx for the vote of confidence. And yes Gaara is coming but isn't there yet. Jounintroublesome: Yeah...not a smart move on her part. NarutoHinata17:Not to worry, it wasn't a permenant coupling, just something I threw in there because someone requested it. Kyuubi123: I'm glad you like it, and Kiba will be back...sort of. Omegathunderstorm: Actually Akamaru was found by another lady who gave him a good home...more on that later. AztekLord: Thanx! I aim to please. Dragonchips: Welltossedsalad: I appreciate the vote of confidence and I will continue to do my best!

Next Episode: Welcome home!


	52. Chapter 52

What is Love

What is Love?

Book 2

Love's Champion

Chapter 12

Naruto, Hinata, and Tsunade walked down the street and chatted to each other quietly with the occasional giggle or laugh depending on what they said to each other. Cumo had her head poked out of the bag Hinata carried, panting and her eyes darting back and forth quickly.

She seemed excited and Naruto couldn't remember in the last five months seeing her this happy.

He reached over and patted her head then growled at her lightly. She looked up and barked twice at him and he laughed.

Lady Tsunade looked at him and the kit then looked at Hinata with an unasked question.

Hinata laughed as she also reached down and pet Cumo's head. "He asked her why she was so excited. Cumo said she was looking forward to exploring her new home."

Tsunade frowned slightly. "She said all of that with two barks?"

Naruto grinned then nodded vigorously. "Yeah…took a few weeks to figure it out, but I finally got the hang of it. They convey more feeling then actual words. It's actually cool really."

Lady Tsunade looked a bit skeptical then shrugged it off. She had seen a lot of strange things since she hooked up with Naruto. Why not a talking fox? And why not he and Hinata being able to understand it?

As they walked Naruto cleared his throat. "Um, Baachan, did you have the opportunity to find out about the lot behind ours?"

Tsunade smirked then covered it up quickly. "Yes Naruto, I am sorry but someone has already purchased it."

Naruto frowned and his voice was full of disappointment. "Oh…well that's alright. Hinata and I will find some other way to do this then."

Tsunade put her hand in front of her mouth and cleared her throat. "Sorry. Well tell me, are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

Hinata choked for a moment and Naruto just laughed as he looked at her. Tsunade glared and made a fist at him. "What the hell is so funny?"

Naruto raised his hands in defense. "Wait, I guess it is safe to let you in on my secret." He forced himself to stop laughing, (Even though Fana was still giggling) and smiled at his surrogate sister.

"When I told you the pitter patter of little feet, I didn't mean a baby. Hinata and I both agreed that we would wait for that until all the insanity had died down around us."

Tsunade glared at both of them and Hinata blushed as she rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder, standing a little behind him. "Well then what the hell were you talking about?"

Naruto reached down and patted Cumo's head. "Well…Hinata and I were planning on raising foxes."

Hinata stepped further behind Naruto as Tsunade did her best imitation of a volcano. "WHAT!!"

Naruto grinned as the vein popped on her forehead and she turned the darkest shade of red he had ever seen her get!

"Shhh. Baachan, calm down. You're gonna have a stroke or something."

"Not a stroke you baka, I'm going to have a conniption, all over **you** if you don't start explaining!!" Both her fists were clenched and she seemed on the verge of knocking Naruto to the land of ice…and that was a long way away from where they stood!

Taking a deep breath he quietly explained to her about the need to have Fana's mate and kits in a safe place. If they had been in a safe place to begin with Orochimaru would not have been able to enslave Fana with the Genjutsu and he never would have attacked the leaf village.

She calmed visibly, but still seemed a bit angry as she sat down on a nearby bench. "But what you are proposing is still dangerous as hell! What happens if someone finds out where they are and comes here to do what the snake-teme did? The foxes would be in the middle of the village, no one would survive then!"

Naruto rested a hand on her shoulder. "That's just it…we can take every precaution to make sure that doesn't happen. I…with Fana and Auri's help will set up a series of warrens under the Uzumaki estate that they will live in.

We will bundle it with protection seals, traps and whatever else we can to make it secure against intrusion. Well…we would have if we had gotten the property, so we will have to wait until we can get enough land to do it."

Hinata spoke up as she stepped from behind Naruto. "Lady Tsunade, I know this is a crazy idea…but after spending time with them, and talking with Cumo and Auri, I accept that they are honorable creatures. A bad circumstance caused Fana to attack the leaf originally, but even he is more then I originally thought.

If you were able to talk to him the way I have I'm sure you would agree. Besides…since he is part of Naruto, and Naruto is a shinobi of the leaf village, does that not make him a part of the leaf, and in turn his family?"

Tsunade frowned deeply as she thought about this then sighed. "That is a very fine hair to split Hinata, but I have to admit you have made a very good point. Unfortunately there are those in the village who would disagree with you whole heartedly and even violently on this point."

She reached over and ruffled Naruto's hair. "My gaki's life before us would show plenty of proof to that…and to be honest I am not completely happy with the idea…but if we can keep it quiet, then I will let you start what you plan."

Naruto's eyes literally lit up with excitement but she held up a hand to forestall his cry of happiness. "But…the first sign of trouble or controversy, and they will have to find another place to go. Understood?"

Naruto frowned as he looked at Hinata and with a resigned look she nodded once and they both looked at him as they linked hands. "We will have to find another placed to go."

The hokage quirked an eyebrow at them and Naruto continued for them. "They are the Uzumaki pack…as such they have to stay close to us or they are reneging on an agreement that they made with one of my ancestors sometime ago. By betraying that contract they would lose their status with the summoning Gods.

Once that has happened they are banished to the mortal plane and lose a lot of their abilities including immortality. Eventually like all species, they would die out.

And while Fana did attack the leaf against his will, they are honorable. And my Hime and I have already decided we will not abandon them the way the village did me so many years ago."

Lady Tsunade blinked in surprise. The speech he made to her was very eloquent and well spoken. A huge difference from the way Naruto will usually speak. She got a sneaking suspicion and frowned deeply at him. "Naruto, was that you talking?"

He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Well it was me, but Fana told me what to say. Besides…he is right. And Hinata and I do trust them Baachan."

Tsunade thought about it some more then nodded as she stood up again. "Alright. We will see what happens and go from there. Call this a trial basis right now, if you can guarantee their cooperation when it comes to staying hidden, then they can stay."

Naruto practically tackled Lady Tsunade, and despite the intensity of the contact she smiled. "Alright already…let's go. I want to see the repairs done to your house!"

Naruto nodded as the started walking again, Hinata holding his hand with a big smile that matched Naruto's. Tsunade looked over and smiled at them. _They remind me of me and Dan before he died. Neither fighting for dominance, but still respecting each others opinions. I hope they live long and happy, and if I can help it they will._

With the anger and plan laying out of the way the three made good time to the Uzumaki front door. The house looked the same to Naruto, and Hinata saw nothing out of place until they got to the front door and noticed the crack down the door jam.

It looked as if something forced into it and the door was then pried open. Naruto looked closely at the door and Tsunade slapped the door hard with one hand directly over his head startling him.

"Yeah they broke in through here, but your door was made of good wood and wasn't damaged. After we repaired the lock and the door jam we cleaned up the damage on the inside."

Naruto pouted a little. "Did they hurt my furniture?"

Lady Tsunade sighed then nodded slightly. "I'm afraid we had to replace almost everything…I'm sorry gaki."

Hinata leaned back and whined. "Not the bean bags…they were my favorite!"

Naruto nodded in agreement as he squeezed her hand. Every time he got something, someone had to take it away from him. _Oh well, at least I have my Hina-hime._

He leaned over and kissed her lips before pushing the key into the lock and opening the door he stepped inside.

As Hinata came alongside of them they both jumped as people appeared around the room yelling "Surprise!"

Naruto had three Kunai in his hand and Hinata was in the scorpion stance. Luckily…Cumo was not as easily surprised as they were or else the people in the room would have had to deal with a three tailed demon fox!

After the initial shock they smiled and Hinata patted Cumo until she dropped her hackles and panted lightly.

Tsunade came around them and gestured around the room. "Welcome home Uzumakis!"

Naruto and Hinata recognized everyone there. The teachers and trainers, all of the rookie nine, Even Tenten's mother and father! "Wha…what is all of this then?" Naruto stammered as he looked around at everyone. "Neji came forward and grinned at them.

"Well we all decided to throw you a welcome home party since you didn't have an official wedding or reception."

Hinata looked surprised then blushed slightly. "Thank you everyone."

Ino stepped forward and wiggled her eyebrows at Hinata. "And of course we have to hear all the gory details!"

Sakura glared at Ino. "Shut up Ino pig! That is there secret you pervert!"

Ino glared back at Sakura. "Oh are you still here? I thought you were going to take your forehead to the theatre so they could show the movie on it."

Hinata blushed deeper at the prospect of having to tell a few secrets as the two girls continued to bark insults at each other.

A knock at the door made Naruto turn and open it. The green clad devil shouted his name and he shouted in return. "Bushy brow!"

They came together and shook hands before they stood back looking at each other and at the same time shouted, "YOSH!!"

The room broke up into laughter as Lee came in and Naruto shut the door. "Did someone say this was a party?"

Food was brought out and drinks were served as the crowd began to talk and share stories about past adventures. The ones who were not privy to the happenings of Naruto and Hinata's recent past blinked and looked surprised to hear about their marriage and what it entailed.

Hinata laughed lightly but noticed Kuranei did not look pleased or happy when she looked at her. When she got up to go into the kitchen Hinata excused herself and followed her. Naruto nodded at her as he continued talking to Tenten's father and mother about something he wanted them to make for him.

"Kuranei-sensei…is there something wrong? You seem rather upset and I feel it is directed at me and the decision I have made."

Kuranei stood looking at her feet for a moment before she turned and looked at Hinata.

"I have always tried to teach you to do things with all of your ability, to be strong and not to bow to anyone, and I come here tonight to hear that not only have you bowed, you have done so in a cowardly manner!"

Hinata blinked but then felt herself getting angry. "What do you mean? Naruto is my equal in everything! He does not order me around nor does he abuse me!"

Kuranei slashed her arm downward once silencing her protest. "Not Naruto, Your father! I can see Naruto is the best choice you have made in this crazy mess you have created, and I have always known about your feelings for him…I thoroughly approve of your marriage to him. What I do not approve of is the way you went about it."

Hinata frowned slightly and felt her confidence falter. "We..we did what was necessary for us to be together."

"No…you took the easy way out. You were already considering leaving the Hyuga compound for that one beating your father gave you…so why didn't you have the courage to do so this time?

I heard how Hiashi almost struck you down in front of the Hokage, but Naruto took the hit for you, and would have taken many more for you if he had to. What surprised and hurt me was how easily you crumbled before your father's wrath yet again.

Have you learned nothing from me all these years? Until you stop being the mouse to his hawk, you will never be free of him, and your life will always be haunted by what you SHOULD have done."

Before Hinata could say anything Neji and Naruto stepped into the kitchen, Naruto visibly trembling in rage, but Neji's hand restrained him from attacking Kuranei.

"Kuranei-sensei, while I understand your displeasure with what Hinata has done, it was still there decision in a difficult time. You not only have insulted the owners of this house, but you have hurt Hinata and that I will not stand for.

Be thankful that I was here to curb my friends' anger because I am sure he would have taken you apart as soon as he heard you. I apologize, but I think it is time for you to leave."

Kuranei ground her teeth together then nodded once as she left the kitchen. Naruto walked over and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Hime…do not think about what she said. She doesn't know you the way I do."

Hinata looked up at him and frowned as she forced the tears back. "No…you are wrong Naruto-kun."

At his surprised look she hugged him tight and he returned the hug. "I should have fought back, I could have stood up to him, I should have. But I choose the easy way out, circumvented my father so I would not have to deal with him until it was too late."

Naruto frowned down into her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Hina-hime…"

She pulled back from him and wiped her eyes. "I can't just be physically strong Naruto-kun, I have to be emotionally strong, to raise our children, to change my clan, to help you rebuild yours, but also for myself."

With that said she turned and went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Naruto stood in the kitchen with Neji until Jiraiya came to see if everything was ok. Naruto nodded as he and Neji went back out into the living room. Hinata returned a few minutes later and took a seat on the couch next to Naruto as they were presented with presents for their marriage and well wishes from everyone.

A few hours later the party started to break up. Tsunade, Tenten, Neji, and Jiraiya remained and Tsunade and Jiraiya smiled at each other as the hokage handed an envelope to Naruto. At his questioning look she just smiled at him.

"Oh…Jiraiya and I put our heads together and figured this was the best gift to you and Hinata for, "The pitter patter of little feet"."

Naruto ripped open the envelope and read the paper then jumped to his feet and did tackle her this time!

Lady Tsunade laughed as Cumo ran over yapping and licked her face! Everything was happy and fun…until Jiraiya jumped on the pile!

I suppose the mood would still be fun and light, if his hands didn't get the better of him.

Tsunade roared in anger and the toad sanin was the first up and with a shout over his shoulder wished the happy couple well.

Naruto got up and Cumo hid behind his legs peering at Tsunade who straightened her clothes. "If you'll excuse me, I have a toad sage to maim."

Before anyone could say anything she was out the door screaming his name.

Naruto looked at Hinata, and despite these antics she had not moved.

He looked concerned but Neji patted Naruto on the shoulder. "We will be taking our leave too. I will stop by tomorrow around lunch time so we can discuss the evening bto come. Try to get some rest till then."

Naruto nodded as he walked them out and sat next to Hinata on the couch saying nothing. He put his arm around her and she smiled slightly as she hugged him, but it was obvious she was lost in her thoughts.

Putting the deed for the property behind theirs on the coffee table he held Cumo in his lap and with the other arm held tight to his wife.

Tomorrow…what new troubles would that bring?

O

Kyubified Pyro: An interesting idea, I may use it later on, but I would have to re write a portion of it to fit it in at this time. NArutoHinata17: I will do some research on the characters you have requested and see what I can come up with. Justicez: Thank you. As always I try to keep the story interesting and challenging for the reader at the same time. Chewie cookies: Now we find out what Hiashi is up to. Monkeygodlance: Oh I think some people will be disappointed, but it is a satisfying outcome. Mamoru21: Writing the Sakura lee lemon was a little difficult, lee was easy but Sakura is too much of a bitch and tried not to make her to OOC. Shrugs I'll figure something better next time. Raven5148518: There will be more on Lee and Sakura a little later. HEhehe. Hee-HO King: With my screwed up brain...you could be right. Kyuubi 123: You will find out next episode, I'm such a tease! Ira Springs: Thank you! Fun stuff next episode! JamesRKS: No fighting here, but guaranteed next episode. Azteklord: Pain is coming! Welltossedsalad: And pay he shall. Stay froggy my faithful...the pain is comming!

Next Episode: Guess who's coming to dinner?


	53. Chapter 53

What is Love

What is Love?

Book 2 

Love's Champion

Chapter 13

Naruto rose from the bed quietly as he looked at Hinata, worry on his mind.

She didn't respond to anything. When he brought her upstairs, she simply got changed into her pajamas and went to sleep.

He went into the bathroom and got into the shower. As the water cascaded down his body he thought hard about what happened last night.

Sure, on some level Kuranei was right, Hinata should have and should still stand up to her father, but the way she said it to her was wrong. Hinata needs to know she has support and not just people to yell at her.

Naruto took a deep breath than sighed as he picked up a bar of soap and started scrubbing. He knew she was strong, he knew she would stand up. But he also knew she would do it when she was ready, and not before.

As he rinsed the soap off of his face he felt a pair of small hands on his shoulders. He turned slowly and smiled at her as she smiled up at him. "Are you feeling better Hina-chan?"

Hinata nodded as she leaned forward and kissed his chest. "Yes I needed some time to think. I was not ignoring you Naru-kun, I just was so lost in my thoughts, and I knew if I didn't come to these conclusions myself, I would be a mess tonight."

She grabbed a scrub pad from the wall and soaped it up thoroughly began to scrub his chest and arms. "Kuranei-sensei was right about a few things.

I did take this marriage idea so that I didn't have to deal with him…or his anger. I did take the cowards' way out.

But I know if I continue to do this, I will not be able to stand up to him, and eventually he will be able to bully me into something else. I cannot be afraid of him anymore."

Naruto said nothing as she talked, letting her get it all out of her system. Even so, he felt her anger as she scrubbed him and grimaced a few time. _Well…those parts of me are definitely clean._

Hinata soaped up the pad again and started on his stomach and over his hips. "But I have learned from you Naru-kun…I have learned that because he may hit me or hurt me, I will not die.

I told you once, "It is just pain, and when it is gone I'll be stronger." That is the truth and it is time I realized that with my father. It is time I stopped letting his words, and his hands dictate how I will live my life."

Naruto smiled at her as he stopped her hand before she got to his crotch and pulled her up into a hug. "I am very proud of you hime. I know this was not an easy thing for you to come to, but I am glad that you realize it. Are you ready for tonight then?"

Hinata grinned and nodded. "Most definitely. I cannot wait to see my, "father" tonight."

Naruto grinned back before kissing her lightly. She reached down to wash his crotch and he stopped her hand again and she looked at him questioningly. "Um…you aren't mad anymore are you?"

She looked at the other spots she washed and covered her mouth with her hand before giggling a little. "I'm sorry Naru-kun…I guess I was still a little angry."

Naruto laughed then kissed her again. "Don't worry, you can make it up to me after tonight."

Hinata put the scrub pad aside then reached down and stroked him until he got hard. "Maybe I can make up last night to you now?"

Naruto grinned as she blushed a little and dropped to her knees in front of him. "I suppose if you really want toooooooo…"

Hinata grinned as he groaned when she took him in her mouth.

She really did feel bad about last night…and she was determined to make up for it. She dragged her lips around the bottom of the cap a few times and felt him jump every time her lips rolled over the ridge, but then she would trace around it over and over again with her tongue making him cry out quietly with each swirl.

His hands came down and rubbed her head as she engulfed him and worked her cheeks and jaw against him as her tongue continued to swirl around him as if she were sucking on a lollipop.

Naruto felt pressure building inside of him and grinned as he saw where Hinata's other hand was…she just got hornier and hornier as the days went by.

She had not openly masturbated in front of him before, but she was now and he could hear her moans around his shaft as she sucked harder and faster on him.

He was confident he could last longer, until she grabbed his cock and started stroking it as well and he felt his little soldiers begin their march.

Naruto pulled away from her and Hinata gasped and blinked at him in disappointment until he reached down and picked her up in the air, placing her back against the wall and she grinned happily as he impaled her on his cock, sliding her wet sheathe completely down onto his rigid member!

Hinata leaned forward and bit his shoulder as he sunk completely into her and whimpered as her fingers gripped his shoulders. Naruto grunted as her fingernails dug in and she cried out as he seemed to get thicker inside of her, stretching her more than she ever felt before!

Naruto moaned as she gripped him with her most intimate muscles and he could feel her juices oozing out of her onto his cock.

After standing there and enjoying the feel for a few moments he pulled his hips back then grunted as he slid into her completely again.

Hinata moaned, her eyes opening wide as she leaned down and stabbed her tongue into Naruto's open mouth. His tongue found hers and they found a rhythm to their kissing and their thrusting as the water slowly turned cold but they didn't notice it.

She tightened her legs around his waist and pulled him to her as he thrust forward over and over again until the crescendo peaked, then shattered them both as he shot deep inside of her making her gasp and squeeze him with all she had!

Naruto sighed happily as he sat back on the edge of the tub, Hinata still clung to him and when he sat she moaned as she sank down on him again.

With a happy grin he kissed her which she accepted happily. They sat there for a few minutes, her head on his shoulder, and his hands behind her back. "I suppose we should get up and finish showering…I bet you're hungry."

In response his stomach growled menacingly which made them both laugh. "I suppose you're right hime."

She uncrossed her legs from behind his back and slowly put them back on the floor of the tub and stood up. She sighed as his cum dribbled down her leg and she turned the hot water up so they could get clean again.

Naruto stood up and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Mmmm. If you keep doing that, we're never going to get out of this shower."

Naruto chuckled but after another quick kiss and a good rinsing of the "naughty bits" he stepped out and dried his body.

Looking around the bedroom he opened Hinata's underwear drawer and giggled as he looked at the pair on top…Hinata always organized her panties in the order she was going to wear them.

Today was a skimpy green pair with a leprechaun on the front but on the back it said, "Always after me lucky charms!"

Naruto almost fell over with laughter as he recognized the saying and silently closed Hinata's underwear drawer. As he turned around to grab his shirt off the bed and put it on he screamed.

Hinata was standing there with her arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"**Busted again."**

Naruto started to stammer but she merely placed a finger over his lips.

With a seductive smile Hinata walked over and opened the drawer and took out the green panties and pulled them on. With a glint of mischief in her eye she snapped the waistband which made Naruto shiver.

Very casually she took out the matching bra and slipped her arms through the straps. Reaching behind her she thrust her chest out in Naruto's direction and squirmed and groaned. "Oh…I can't reach it…"

She maneuvered her arms in different directions, until she finally got the clasp done. "Ah…that is much better." Hinata reached in front of her and cupped her breasts, adjusting them in the bras cups.

Finishing her "adjustments" she walked over to the closet and took out a blouse and a pair of Capri pants then walked out of the bedroom humming. Naruto slowly closed his mouth then sprinted after her! "Hina-hime!"

O

O

Neji nodded as he looked over the table. Everything was in place and he was sure this would a meal to remember. He almost giggled as he thought. _The last supper, sad but true._

His talk with Naruto and Hinata earlier was very productive. They expected the worse, but at least the food would be good.

A servant walked in escorting Naruto and Hinata. Naruto had his usual look on his face, total confidence and not a worry in the world. Hinata on the other hand looked…resolute. She seemed nervous, but it didn't seem like she was afraid.

Even when he told them earlier what Hiashi was planning she was more angry, a little afraid, but mostly calm. _The calm before a storm._ _This may shape up to be a good evening despite everything. Entertainining at the very least._

They sat and waited, not a word said until Hiashi walked in through the double doors and a servant closed them behind him. "Good evening. Neji, Hinata…Naruto." His face could have been cast in stone it was so frozen. The three stood and bowed slightly to him and gave him reserved greetings.

He went to the head of the table and sat. When he was comfortable, he nodded to Neji, and he rang a bell.

In came servants bearing the first course. A wonderful soup based with clams, similar to clam chowder but with water crest, and rice. As they ate Hiashi looked up and smiled. "I have heard that you have married Hinata as per clan tradition."

Naruto chuckled as he laid his bowl aside. "Yes. We found it to be better then trying to go through the council and yourself for permission considering how you feel about me."

Hiashi looked at Hinata but she had her head downcast. While she wanted to stand up to him...she was still having problems looking at him. He smirked slightly. _Still a mouse…excellent._

"Well I cannot say that I am pleased…but it is clan law and you and my daughter are now married." He cleared his throat before continuing.

"I know we have had our differences, but since you and Hinata are married now, I see no reason for us to fight any further…so with that said I have a proposal for you."

Neji blinked as he looked up from his dish. _Wait…proposal? That wasn't part of his plan…_

"I think we should have a match…between you and me of course. The winner shall dictate to the loser his fate. There shall be no interference from outside sources, no foreign objects, strictly a Taijutsu battle."

Neji frowned as he watched Hiashi closely. A Taijutsu battle meant that he could still use the bayakugan…Naruto would be at a distinct disadvantage.

Naruto grinned but Hinata looked at him slightly worried. She knew what her father was capable of, first hand. Naruto's life could definitely be in danger. "And what happens if one of us, let's say for shits and giggles, cheats?"

"Neji will be the impartial judge and will enforce the rules and the decisions." Hiashi folded his hands across the table as the second course arrived. Sushi.

Hiashi rubbed his hands together like a child receiving his favorite treat. "Oh do try the wasabi…my cook makes it in such a way that you will never forget it. I guarantee."

Naruto looked doubtful but dipped his sushi into the wasabi then popped it into his mouth with the same gusto that Hiashi did, chewed a few times then swallowed. After a few seconds sweat popped out on Naruto's forehead and he started trembling as he sagged against Hinata who blinked and turned to him. "Naruto!"

Hiashi jumped to his feet, fist clenched and shouted out. "YES!" But his jubilation was short lived as Naruto grabbed a glass of water and chugged it down. Fanning his mouth he grinned at Hiashi. "Wow you are right! It is spicy…but I've never tasted anything like it!"

Hiashi looked at Naruto's grinning face and a slow tick developed in the right corner of his mouth as he sat down again. "Yes…I am glad you like it." _Does he have an immunity? Does the Kubi protect him from posion as well?_

Hinata sat down next to him again and smacked his arm. "Ow." But he went back to eating. Cumo panted at him.

"_**HEhehehe. That was funny Naruto-kun."**_

Hinata looked at Cumo, not quite a glare and she whined slightly, folding her ears against her head, but sat back in the bottom of the bag, obviously cowed by what she said to her.

Naruto reached in the bag and scratched her ears, producing a little purr as she perked up. "Naruto-Senpai…do not spoil her."

Naruto blinked at the honorific and grinned widely.

Hiashi glared daggers at the two, especially Hinata as he pushed his sushi aside. _She will pay dearly for that later!_ Neji rose then knelt next to Hiashi. "Do not let their antics ruin your meal Lord Hiashi…remember the plan." Neji hissed at him just loud enough so he would hear it and not Naruto and Hinata. Hiashi nodded slightly then pulled his tray back and finished the sushi. _He is right…there is no reason I cannot enjoy my meal, it is not often I get to eat Fugu._

With a smile on his face, Hiashi finished the rest of his meal and placed his chopsticks to the side. "Well…if you are in agreement, I would like to do this now. We can eat the third course after we are done."

Hinata continued to look down but held a firm hand on Naruto's arm. He looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry Hime, we both know he can't hurt me." Hinata still looked concerned, but nodded her head. "Please come back to me senpai."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips. "Don't doubt me." Cumo popped up wagging her tails at him.

"_**Kick his ass Naruto-kun!"**_

He grinned at her and gave her a light pat on the head. He quickly hopped to a standing position, then walked over to the sparring mat and did some quick stretches. Hiashi came over and stood in front of Naruto and waited until he was ready.

Neji stood and walked over and stood in the center of the arena as Hinata walked over and kneeled next to it. Neji looked from one to the other and as each nodded he activated his Bayakugan and stepped back. "Begin!"

O

Whoops…I know I said this would be the fight…but I realized I didn't want the fight to be a paragraph long. So…almost an entire chapter will be dedicated to this battle, and the aftermath.

Next Episode: Eliminate all obstacles…


	54. Chapter 54

What is Love

What is Love?

Book 2

Love's Champion

Chapter 14

Now it would've been mean for me to let you wait till Monday for this gem…Enjoy!

Hiashi leapt in with a flying kick which Naruto diverted with a kick to Hiashi's leading foot, diverting him far from his original target. As he soared past he tried to catch him with a glancing backhand which Naruto ducked under then leapt away.

Hiashi growled at his ineffective tactics. He was making a mockery of him!

It was good that none of the other clan members were here to see this, one of their most powerful warriors unable to land a punch or a kick on this child…demon child. Naruto stood on the other side of the mat and laughed. "What is so funny Jinchuriki?" Hiashi spat at him.

Naruto shook his head, and then stood straight. "I find it amusing that you're only able to beat on helpless children." Looking at Hinata and frowning slightly Naruto's eyes hardened.

"But we aren't so helpless anymore…so c'mon! Show me how tough the lord of the Hyuga is!"

With a scream of rage Hiashi ran up to him throwing a flurry of punches and kicks. Naruto ducked the first, dodged the second, then reached over his shoulder and pulled out his fathers' staff and began blocking everything that Hiashi threw at him with it held in his one hand.

Neji's eyes widened as he watched Naruto move. Hiashi's hands were almost a blur, and Naruto was stopping each strike well away from his body almost effortlessly.

Hiashi moved his hands forward for a double mantis strike to Naruto's ribs on either side, but he twisted something on the staff and two sections separated and smacked his hands away from his body!

Hiashi jumped back, shaking both of his hands as he looked at Naruto in shock. The staff now had three sections, secured by a chain on either end.

Naruto used one hand to swing the top section clock wise, while his other hand to swing the bottom in the opposite direction and grinned as he stood there.

"That…that weapon…"

Naruto nodded as he stood straight. "It was my father's, and after reading his journal and how you tried to politically destroy him, I am glad to use it against you."

Naruto folded the staff back together and locked it in place so it looked like one staff once again before he dropped it in the pouch across his back again.

Naruto glanced at Hiashi and with an evil smile chuckled. "She wouldn't have wanted you anyway."

With another scream of rage Hiashi came at Naruto, but he just stood there, his arms at his sides, fists clenched.

Neji almost cried out to him to move but it was too late as Hiashi's left hand struck against Naruto's left pectoral, then his right. Naruto stepped backwards with each strike, a look of shock and pain on his face as the heel of Hiashi's right hand finished the combination with a strike to his sternum!

Naruto doubled over then spit blood as Hinata jumped to her feet with a scream. "NOOOO!!"

Hiashi laughed maniacally as he gloated over his final strike. "No one can beat the gentle fist! Now demon child, as I showed you many years ago, witness the perfection of the Hyuga clan!"

Hiashi took two steps towards Naruto until he was in his divination range. "Eight trigrams, sixty four palms!"

Hiashi counted the strikes and Naruto's body jerked and danced backward with each hit until the last hit sent him flying backwards into the wall!

Hiashi breathed heavily as he stood straight and folded his hands in his sleeves. "Neji, have someone remove this garbage from my home.

My decree is Hinata will receive the caged bird seal, and we will marry her off to whatever noble will accept her with her ruined body."

He spat the last of it out and his spittle landed near Hinata and she shuddered as sadness over took her. _No…he couldn't have lost…Naruto-senpai, you promised you wouldn't leave me…_

"Oh…I don't think that's going to happen."

Hiashi whirled around and Naruto stood there wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Wha…HOW? It isn't possible!!"

Naruto laughed." I'm sorry Neji…Hiashi you must be stuck on stupid. I stopped the gentle fist during the chunin exams…what makes you think I would lose to it now after all my training?"

Neji looked at Naruto with the hint of a smile and something else…pride? _Hiashi shook his head. I will contemplate that later. _

He rushed over and attacked Naruto again landing punch after punch but seemingly doing no damage. Hiashi could not believe it but he still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

He got within five feet of Naruto then screamed out, "Kaiten!" and his rotation struck Naruto fully in the chest and hurled him through the wall!

Hiashi grunted and grinned like a madman. "Let us see you get up after that!"

Hands clenched he turned toward Hinata who knelt there willing Naruto to come back. _Please my love…get up…_

She wasn't disappointed.

Naruto stepped through the rubble and wiped concrete dust off his shirt. "Heh…they just don't make walls like they used to…"

Hiashi finally felt his confidence falter and he activated his bayakugan.

"You…your chakra…"

Naruto grinned and held his right hand to his ear like a deaf person. "Ehh? You'll have to speak up!"

Hiashi's face contorted in rage. "Where did you learn that stance?!"

Naruto chuckled as he stood straight again. "It was one of my father's stances. Did you think I would never learn who my father was or what he knew? Who's the baka now?"

Hiashi was ready to charge him again but Naruto slowly walked over to him and assumed the tortoise stance. "This has gone on long enough."

The air around him seemed to crackle as he called forth the fox's chakra and channeled it into his hands, whisker marks thickening, fangs elongating and he screamed out his rage!

Sixteen years of suffering was in that cry, and while he could not punish the village for his suffering, he could punish the man who was primarily responsible for his most recent pain; as his hands clenched into fists and began to smoke!

"UZUMAKI CLAN: IRON FIST JUTSU!!" Hinata blinked as she heard the name change and a tear came to her eye as she whispered. "Do it Senpai…"

The first punch Hiashi tried to block but it powered through his block and struck his left side, breaking ribs as it impacted!

Hiashi would have collapsed there if it wasn't for pure pig headed stubbornness. The next punch powered past his feeble defense and shattered his right shoulder and he screamed in agony.

As Naruto moved in to finish it, Hiashi barely conscious, grabbed Naruto's jacket. "Wait…please…if you knew that stance, why were you spitting blood?"

Naruto blinked and the chakra faded from his hands. "Oh that!" He would have rubbed the back of his head but instead he shrugged. "Well I bit my lip when I wasn't paying attention. Hehehe. I do that sometimes, maybe I need braces."

Hiashi blinked as he was about to collapse but Naruto blinked then paled with a surprised look on his face as something thunked into his back and he screamed in pain, arching his body away from the hit!

He turned and Hinata screamed in horror as he turned towards her, his hands clenching and grasping at his back. A crossbow bolt protruded from around his kidney area as he fell to the floor, hands still reaching for the bolt, but failing to grab it.

"FOWL!" Neji cried as he ran towards the assassin that struck Naruto down. Hiashi stood over Naruto, Kunai in his hand and raised to the sky. "Finally, we will be rid of you!"

His hand descended but was grabbed in a grip like steel and the strength behind it was incredible! He turned and looked and was shocked.

Hinata had stood and had grabbed his arm in a vice like grip, so powerful he had never felt it's like before. "no…more…" she whispered.

Hiashi blinked but tried to go back to tried and true methods. "Hinata go to your room, I will speak to you later about your involvement in this. Hanabi will be happy to know she is the new heir of the clan."

Hinata flinched briefly but then her eyes blazed and he could feel her chakra flare. "No…More…"

He grinned as he raised his other hand with some difficulty, palm facing her. "Go to your room Hinata, or I will have to discipline you!"

Hinata's eyes widened and a low growl started deep in her chest and the left pincer crushed Hiashi's wrist as she screamed out, "NO…MORE…!!"

Hinata's rage was so great she blew through the mental blocks put up by her fathers abuse, her own self doubt, and activated the deepest level of the bayakugan!

The right pincer came in and struck his left shoulder then pinched as the left pincer came in and pinched his solar plexus, then his neck! All of the chakra points were hit and Hinata gave no thought to the damage being done.

Finally with both of his arms held wide by either pincer strike, she looked at him. The most evil grin was on the beautiful Hinata's face as she held him there.

Then she spat out the words that had haunted her all of her life, but were now her vindication. "You are weak."

The scorpion's strike came up and shattered Hiashi's jaw as he flew across the room and slammed into the far wall.

She closed her fingers together and it almost sounded like a large pair of pincers clicking together as she turned to check on her husband…she needn't have bothered, he was already standing and had the crossbow bolt in his hand, blood dripping down his back.

"Are you alright Naruto-senpai? I was so worried about you!"

She hugged him tight, avoiding his wound and he grinned at her. "Just a scratch…but no sex tonight ok Hime?"

She giggled and nodded. "Alright, I'll let you heal first."

Clan guardsmen charged into the room, some with weapons drawn, others with Bayakugan active. When they saw Hiashi lying against the wall, they advanced on Naruto and immediately Hinata jumped in front of him, assuming a new stance.

"STOP!"

Everyone turned as Neji walked into the room carrying a man dressed in black and threw him on the floor, blood dripping from various wounds.

"This was a trial that Lord Hyuga called for himself. The stipulated rules were should he lose Naruto could name the condition of his victory.

I seconded the match. It was fought fair until this dung heap shot Naruto with a crossbow." Neji kicked the person in the side but he did not stir.

One of the guards came over and pulled back the hood and Hinata gasped. "Kiba!" His face was haggard and drawn, but it was definitely him.

Naruto blinked as he looked at the dead Shinobi and frowned. "I didn't think he hated me this much to do this."

The guardsman nodded. "I escorted him in to talk to Lord Hyuga some days ago. I thought I saw him skulking about the grounds after that, but I couldn't be sure."

Neji turned the body over and started patting it down, when it started smoking!

Neji cried out, "Get back!" as flames jumped up and surrounded the corpse and consumed it!

Naruto growled as he held Hinata tighter. "What the hell? Why would he burst into flames like that?"

Hinata, still with her new bayakugan active frowned. "It was a fire jutsu, delayed reaction. Maybe he is still working for someone else."

Neji frowned as he looked at the house guard. "Search the grounds, he may not have been alone!"

Turning to another he barked orders. "Go get the medical nin, see if Lord Hyuga is still alive."

Turning to Naruto and Hinata he walked them over and sat them at the table. Naruto winced as he sat, and Hinata sat close to him, both arms around his waist.

"I need to organize things, in the aftermath of this. Will the two of you be alright?" Hinata nodded and she stood Naruto up again. "I will take care of him; we will be in my old room."

Neji nodded as they walked slowly out into the hallway.

O

O

Hours later Neji walked into the Hyuga clan hospital room. He looked at the blood pressure readout and listened to the respirator wheeze.

Hyuga Hiashi, current leader of the Hyuga clan was in a body cast, and what wasn't in the cast was bandaged. Even if fifty percent of the bones in his upper body weren't broken, he still would have been hard pressed to move.

Neji tsked once as he pulled a chair over and sat next to the bed. "Well Uncle…it seems you unleashed the dragon inside the mouse finally and she devoured you.

It is funny really. You always thought of her as weak and pathetic, but you are the one gasping for your next breath. Oh that's right…you're in a coma, so you can't respond to me either."

Neji leaned in conspiratorially and whispered. "I will let you in on a little secret. This was all my doing. I set you up, I got them together, Naruto was my suitor of choice, and soon, they will have children.

The Uzumaki clan will live again, and the Hyuga clan will be stronger because of it.

You and those moronic simpletons on the elder council crippled us all those years ago, whittling our fighting style down to nothing, constant inbreeding of clan houses so that the Bayakugan was in fewer and fewer members, and the ones who had it could not utilize it fully despite their training, so that you and a choice handful could keep it among themselves.

No more. I was like you…I believed the garbage you spouted…until I found my fathers hidden journal." Neji sat back in his chair for a moment in thought then shrugged as he sat forward again.

"When I read how you worked closely together with certain clan elder members, and eliminated opponents to what you wanted, like members of Naruto's clan in Whirlpool…all because of his blood limit, which still isn't awakened, was more powerful then the bayakugan…well…I had to dig deep into the research scrolls and find what I wanted.

Now I know many things that only you knew…but while you made the Hyuga's weak, and destroyed the Uzumaki's, I will help rebuild a clan, and help restore ours to its former power!"

Neji rose and pushed the chair back. He got halfway to the door then stopped and turned with a slight smile. "Oh…I almost forgot.

The poison that you had put in Naruto's wasabi, I threw it out by accident. I know…careless of me, and unfortunately, if Hinata hadn't injured you to this point, you would have died around this time anyway…I hear Fugu is highly toxic if not prepared properly.

A shame really…at least you had your favorite meal for your last supper."

As Neji walked out, Hiashi's labored breathing faltered and his heart slowed until finally…the monitor keened until medics ran into the room.

O

O

Neji walked into his room and grinned at Tenten as she lay naked on his bed, her legs spread wide.  
"Did you shower Tenny?"

Tenten reached down and spread her labia and tickled her clit as she moaned. "Of course. I had to get Kiba's stench off of me."

Neji chuckled as he came over, and knelt between her legs. "That was an excellent shot as well, it hit but did no serious damage."

Tenten frowned as she slid two fingers inside of herself. "Did we really have to do that last part? I feel bad that I hurt Naruto-kun."

Neji nodded as he blew lightly on her exposed woman hood, making her shiver. "Sadly yes. We had to do something to break Hinata from the shell that Hiashi forced her into.

Seeing her husband in mortal danger; was just the push we needed." He leaned forward and licked Tenten's clit, causing her to gasp and spread her lips wider. He leaned back and grinned at her. "Besides, we had to get rid of Kiba's body somehow."

She nodded and whined at him a little. "Oh…is my Tenny hot and bothered?"

Tenten nodded vigorously as she spread her legs until they were parallel with the mattress. "Yes Nushi, please…fuck your slave!"

Neji grinned as he dropped his pants and duck walked towards her. She reached grabbing his cock and stroked him between her legs until he was hard then pulled him to her opening.

With a devilish grin Neji slowly slid into her making her moan, but she started whining and pulling against him almost immediately when he stopped. "Nushi…please!"

He grinned at her then thrust completely into her causing her to cry out and squeeze his ass with her hands.

He set up a steady rhythm, keeping her at the peak until she started crying out over and over. Tenten was always hot and wet…she was the only woman he met that would go into multiple orgasms just from sucking her nipples and fingering her.

He would pump deep once, then shallow twice, then completely then once shallow. Neji's mind was very analytical. He was able to work numbers quickly in his head which is why he was good at table games.

It irritated the people he played against…but it had served him well in the previous years.

Tenten brought her legs up to his shoulders and clasped him tightly as he began to pound himself down into her!

With almost screaming abandon another orgasm ripped through Tenten as she humped up at him as hard as he pushed downward until he could feel a tightening in his scrotum and while he had good staying power he new he would not last much longer. "One…more…"

He panted as he grabbed both of Tenten's nipples and pinched them hard, just as he buried himself in her completely and she screamed out her orgasm as he filled her with his sperm.

They shuddered and moaned respectively for a few moments as they caught their breath, then Neji withdrew from her and pulled on a bathrobe. Tenten rolled onto her side on the bed and pulled the comforter up to her shoulder and sighed happily.

Neji walked into his study and opened his desk drawer and pulled out his to do list as he smiled. With a flourish he put a check next to, "Hiashi".

After the ink dried he tossed the book back into the drawer and locked it.

Neji jumped up and clicked his heals together before leaving his study.

_Things couldn't be any better!_

O

Next Episode: Now we begin in earnest!


	55. Chapter 55

What is Love

What is Love?

Book 2

Love's Champion

Chapter 15

Naruto rolled over with a groan as his walrus nightcap fell off and landed on Hinata. Looking at the window he frowned seeing the sun hadn't even come up yet. "It's too early for this…why am I up?"

Looking around and seeing Hinata still sleeping peacefully he smiled then went to the bathroom to relieve himself.

It had been an insane night.

Hiashi tried to kill him, failed miserably, but still tried. Hinata standing up to protect him, and then everyone finding out Hanabi was in the hospital. That combined with Hinata finally having the strength to stand up for her self, almost killing her father, and his wound was almost too much for her as she fell sobbing into his arms.

**Flash Back**

They had been sitting in her room for some time as she tended to his wound. He winced a little but Fana said it was almost already completely closed.

It had almost nicked his kidney, if he had moved three inches to the right it would have impaled it, but four inches to the left and it would have pierced his spine…and almost right through his weak spot…that would have proven fatal if it did since he was using the tortoise stance at the time.

A knock on the door made her look up from poking away some more at him.  
"Come in."

Expecting it to be Hanabi; Hinata was surprised to see one of the house messengers. He looked a bit nervous as he bowed slightly. "Mistress, I bear distressing news."

Hinata frowned as she stood and Naruto gingerly rolled over and looked at him. "What is it?"

The man ignored Naruto and focused on Hinata. "I regret to inform you that your father, Lord Hyuga has died."

Hinata's hand went to her mouth and Naruto stood and pulled her close as she trembled. A few tears escaped her eyes but she shook her head before wiping them away. "Was it from the wounds?"

The messenger frowned as he shook his head. "I was not told by the medical nin…only that he had passed on. We all greave with you, this is truly a sad day."

Hinata nodded slightly as she waved him off and turned into Naruto's embrace. "Thank you, you may go."

The man cleared his throat, and she turned back, a mild look of annoyance crossing her face. "Yes?"

He bowed again. "The bad is somewhat balanced with the good. "Your sister Hanabi-san has awoken from her coma. I believe they will let you see her as she has been asking for you."

Hinata blinked as she stared at him. Naruto wore a dumbfounded look as well. Without a word Hinata charged out of the room, sprinting through the halls to the Hyuga clan hospital, Naruto, moving little gingerly keeping pace behind her.

The messenger frowned then shrugged his shoulders as he closed the door to her bedroom. _From the look on her face you would think she didn't know she was in the hospital._

O

O

Hinata Stopped at the front desk and the nurse on duty bowed to her as Naruto skidded to a stop next to her. The nurse looked at him distastefully then turned back to Hinata.

Why can't they ever look at me without assuming I was going to drop my pants or something? Naruto shook his head but put his hand on Hinata's shoulder and she reached up and squeezed it. "Please…where is my sister?"

The nurse looked at her again then pointed down the hall. "She is in room 322…but he can't go in there." She said as they turned to go in that direction.

Hinata stopped and turned and Naruto took a step back as he saw the look in Hinata's eyes. _Sh…she looks like she did when she beat the crap out of her father._

Hinata walked back to the counter and stood there for a moment before resting her hands on it. "Why?"

The word seemed to stupefy the nurse as she considered her options and the look on the heirs face. "It is after hours, and he is not family. He will have to wait out here or in the lobby."

Hinata knew the nurse had said the most politically correct thing so she did not explode as she originally wanted. Slowly she pointed to the ring on her left hand then smiled at the nurse.

"See this? This means he is my husband, and as such he IS family. Now if there is nothing else, he will accompany me to see my sister, and if you don't like it I don't care."

With that Hinata turned and walked down the hall. Naruto grinned at the nurse and flashed a; "V" for victory with his left hand then jogged to catch up to her, leaving the nurse once again, stupefied.

When they walked into the room, both were unprepared for what they saw.

Hanabi lay in the hospital bed, her face badly bruised and both of her eyes mostly swollen closed. Hinata reached back, feeling for Naruto's hand almost franticly and he reached forward and grabbed hers.

She squeezed his hand so hard he thought she was going to break it! They walked forward and Hanabi smiled bravely as she lay there. The pain she was in despite the pain killers was evident on her face.

Naruto felt a wave of pity for her. He understood this kind of pain…understood it to well.

She opened her mouth to speak, but only croaked a little. Hinata grabbed a cup of water and wet her fingertips and brought them to Hanabi's lips and she sipped at them eagerly.

She looked at Hinata, her eyes begging and Hinata nodded and gave her some more until she leaned her head back into the pillow again. "Thank you. I feel like I have not had water for days."

Hinata wanted to ask a million things but the only thing that came out was the last question she wanted to ask. "What happened Hanabi?" She dreaded the answer but had to know anyway.

Hanabi's eyes watered and she looked away. "H..He did this to me. He beat me, said he didn't want me to become weak like you. So I told him you had t..true strength…I do not remember anything after except waking up here."

Hinata sat on the edge of the bed, reaching for her sister and Hanabi laid her cheek on Hinata's shoulder and cried quietly for a time. She had suspected that this beating was at her fathers hands…she was hoping she was wrong, but she knew.

Naruto said nothing…there was nothing he could say. Any words of any kind would only lead to exasperating the situation. A quiet whine came from the bag that Naruto carried and he blinked as he remembered who was in it.

Taking it off his shoulder, Naruto laid it on the bed as Hanabi looked up and Cumo crawled cautiously out, sniffing the bed before whining at Hanabi.

Hanabi's eyes lit up as she saw the fox kit looking at her. "How cute!"

Cumo wagged her tail as she came closer and Hinata showed her how to pet her without causing her discomfort.

Hinata smiled as she laid Cumo in Hanabi's lap. "I will leave her hear to keep watch over you so you can sleep."

Hanabi smiled then nodded as she settled back onto the bed again, one hand resting on the fox kit. "And I will bring you some food in the morning…take care of her ok Cumo?"

Cumo looked at her then yawned before laying her head down.

"_**Of course mistress, Nothing will harm her."**_

Naruto grinned at Cumo and pat her head. "Don't poop on the bed."

Cumo glared at him through half lidded eyes but made no comment. He knew she was a good girl.

As they left the room Hinata took five steps exactly down the hallway then leaned against the wall. As Naruto reached out to her she collapsed in his arms sobbing, gripping him so tightly he saw blackness at the edges of his vision.

Reaching down he scooped Hinata up in his arms and carried her back to her old room in the main house.

**End Flashback**

Naruto leaned over and brushed his teeth as he thought about it. _Hiashi…you were a real bastard, I'm glad you're dead and I was able to help kill you._

Looking up in the mirror he frowned as he considered a few things.

_In seven days the darkness will be here…in seven days all of Konoha could be dead._

Naruto began thinking hard about what would happen, what could happen and his face hardened. "Not on my watch."

Stepping out with a purpose he grabbed his pants and pulled them on.

Reaching over he tugged the bell cord hanging near Hinata's bed then gently shook her awake.

Her eyes opened slowly then she looked at him and smiled crookedly at him. "Naruto-Senpai? Is everything ok?"

Naruto nodded as there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

A servant stepped in the room and bowed to him. When she straightened she smiled at him. "What can I do for you Naruto-san?"

Naruto blinked as he looked at Hinata and she grinned at him. "Most of the servants that attend to me know who you are and what you mean to me. They will always be respectful to you because they know me better then Hiashi ever tried to."

Naruto chuckled at her sneakiness then kissed her forehead. Turning back to the servant he turned serious. "Has the elder council assembled to meet today?"

The servant nodded. They assembled less then an hour ago."

Grinning Naruto helped Hinata to her feet, a look of confusion on her face. "Please Have Neji-san meet us in the councils chambers, and inform them that we will be addressing them."

The servant blinked for a moment and looked at Hinata who was looking at Naruto a bit bemused then nodded to the servant. She smiled then bowed again. "It will be done Naruto-san."

Hinata quickly went into the bathroom to take care of necessary business and clean up.

"Are you sure about this Senpai?"  
Naruto chuckled as he pulled on his shoes then his jacket. "Yes Hime…I think it is high time we made our presence known and what we intend to do."

Hinata nodded to herself in the bathroom. It made sense. "Alright…I can see the logic in that…but do you want to let me in on what that is?"

Naruto laughed as he leaned in and goosed her causing her to jump and squeeze the toothpaste tube, shooting toothpaste everywhere!

"NA-RU-TO! Look at the mess you made!"

Naruto snickered as he watched the toothpaste drip off the end of her nose. "Me? You squeezed it!"

She pouted then smacked his arm with a loud crack making him flinch then laugh as he wiped it off. "You're just so cute when you're flustered Hime."

She couldn't hold the pout any longer and leaned over and kissed him. "You do realize this means war?"

He chuckled as he smacked her bottom. "Later. We have a council to put in it's place."

O

O

The council was a buzz with voices as rumors, questions, and demands were voiced. The elder council was composed of the nineteen strongest and current rulers of their individual branch houses, and the leader of the main house.

At the current moment the majority was extremely unhappy. The buzz quieted down as Neji, then Hinata, and finally Naruto walked in and the doors were closed behind them.

Hinata walked into the center of the council chamber and slowly looked at all the members. "As you may have already heard, Hyuga Hiashi has passed on."

A mumbled, "Murdered more likely" was heard somewhere behind her but she choose to ignore it.

"As the heir of the main house I step into his role reluctantly because things need to be done to bring about a new era for the Hyuga clan."

A slight murmur rose again as Naruto and Neji walked into the center of the chamber to join Hinata. Neji's voice rang out clear and strong.

"This council, nay the entire clan has been divided by bickering, power struggle, greed and finally, despotism for too long. There needs to be a change!"

The murmuring got louder and Naruto raised his voice to be heard. "Look, the Hyuga clan needs to be strong in the face of all enemies! Right now, I wouldn't throw the Hyuga clan against the rookie nine with any hope of it succeeding!"

Many of the council members jumped to their feet! Shouts of Demon, murderer, bastard child, and other such things were hurled at him until Neji finally slammed a hand down on the nearest table, cracking it! "Enough!"

The room quieted again as one elder stood with a deep frown on his face. "And these words should impress upon us why? Because three children barely sixteen summers in life say so?"

Hinata faced him and shook her head. "No, Because the current head of the main house says so."

The man laughed. "You may wear the title but you have hardly proven yourself in any matter."  
Hinata grumbled but nodded. "And what do you propose?"

The man's face became crafty. "Well, I propose a test, for the three of you since you all three seem of the same mind."

Neji frowned but nodded slightly. "A test…fair enough. What do you propose Haran-sama?"

"Three opponents from the Hyuga household will be chosen. If you are able to defeat them, then the council will conform to your decisions.

If not, you will step down from your position as clan head and a new branch house will be nominated as the head family."

Hinata looked doubtful but Naruto grinned. "I see no reason to deny this…but I want this agreement in writing and all branch heads to sign the contract."

Another elder leapt to his feet. "Are you implying we will not keep our word?"  
Naruto turned to him, grin still attached to his face. "No…I am saying I want to make sure there is no way for you to weasel around the agreement."

Before he could strike back Neji broke in. "Naruto-sama is not a politician so he is a little blunt at times. But I have dealt with politicians, and I know how they think."

This was directed at certain individuals by Neji's unwavering gaze and these individuals diverted their gaze or sunk lower in their chairs. Haran smirked as he leaned forward, hands on the table.

"Agreed. I just happen to have the three opponents picked out for this challenge. We can take care of this as soon as…tomorrow morning?"

Neji nodded as did Naruto. Hinata sighed but nodded her head as well…this was not the way she wanted to start her reign as the new head of the Hyuga.

O

Sorry about the late update guys…after they verified I was ok to go back to work, my bosses tried to put me back in the hospital again…gotta love these guys. Chapter 16 will be up as soon as I am done editing it…probably later today or early tomorrow.

Ciao.

Next Episode: Out with the old…


	56. Chapter 56

What is Love

What is Love?

Book 2

Loves Champion

Chapter 16

Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten sat in Hanabi's room as Naruto explained a few things to them about his and Hinata's training regimen. Tenten blinked a few times at his story then shook her head.

"That is fantastic…I have never heard of such a thing. But…that would mean that you have quite literally a lost treasure trove of information! Do you know what that would mean to the nin attending the academy? They could learn things that they would have to search for years to obtain, or would not ever be able to aquire by normal means!"

At Neji and Naruto's frown she blinked as she looked between the two. "What?"

Naruto looked at Neji and he nodded. "Well…the problem is if anyone knew about it they would raid my house to get their hands on it like they did when my father died. That is the first problem.

The second problem would be all of the people trying to learn jutsus that they are not ready for. I was very Naïve when I was younger as far as the power of jutsus go." He looked down for a moment as he remembered something.

"I almost blew my hands off trying to recreate a jutsu I saw Jiraiya perform. If he hadn't been nearby I may have bled to death."

Neji turned to Tenten and rested a hand on her leg. "Not just that, but a lot of this old knowledge that the fourth hokage should be disseminated to ones who we know will not abuse it."

Tenten frowned at she looked at her Nushi. "But…isn't that what the two of you are doing?"

Naruto laughed and Neji shook his head. "No…Naruto and I had already talked previously about going through the Hokage's vault and looking through the various jutsus there and making the ones deemed "least dangerous" to be made available for study once he becomes hokage.

Also we believe that the academy is purposely "pigeon holing" the students so they do not grow beyond the current system before they are ready. If more advanced jutsus are made available to students who are excelling above classroom norm then the potential of having more powerful shinobi in the future is there.

While I understand the need for slow growth and caution, there has to be the potential to grow beyond what is available or else stagnation will occur. I believe it is far better to have Five "S" rank Shinobi then twenty "D" rank."

Naruto nodded vigorously. "Yeah…and if we can, we can help students get stronger rather then sit around and do the same things over and over again without getting any better."

Naruto looked proudly then frowned at the four of them smirking at him. "What?" reaching up he rubbed his nose and upper lip. "Do I have boogies?"

Hinata giggled as Neji shook his head in disgust, but was smirking.

Tenten reached over and lightly smacked Naruto on the back of the head. "WHAT?"

Hanabi burst out laughing and Cumo buried her head beneath her paws with a whine.

Fana laughed lightly but shook his head.

"**He said that pup…just a little too "high brow."**

Naruto grumped as he sat in a chair pouting. "Not my fault I don't like big words."

Hinata leaned over and ruffled his hair which brought out a half smile from him.

"In any case, this seems like a perfect way to do things, and if what Naruto and Hinata say is true, there are some scrolls Hanabi and myself would be very interested in reading."

Naruto nodded. "Well if we are going to train for tomorrow, we will have to find a place to do it. The hideaway is great for two people…or our little family, but the five of us for a month there, won't be very comfy…unless the bottom level is already done."

Fana grumbled slightly.

"**It is likely to be almost finished…more then enough space to occupy the five of you plus my mate and kits."**

Hinata looked thoughtful as she considered the possibilities. "Naruto-senpai…what if we took a bed for Hanabi, and a larger one for Tenten and Neji? It could be comfortable for a short time…and maybe eventually we can expand it and make another area of it into a shelter in case of emergencies?"

Naruto winked at her then gave a slight nod. Her eyes got distant then she blinked and nodded with a smile as Cumo shared some information with her. "That's actually a great idea…wonder why I didn't think of it." He said with a smirk.

Hinata ruffled his hair again then kissed his cheek. "Because even great minds need to rest and let other ones shine."

Naruto blushed then kissed her as Tenten awed at them. "How sweet!"

They looked at each other as they broke apart and he lightly bonked his forehead against hers.

Hanabi looked at Cumo. "I guess the get lucky dress worked!"

They both blushed and looked at her and everyone burst into laughter.

"This is a good idea. Tenten, why don't you and Hinata pick out the beds, and me and Neji will take care of the particulars. Well…all except your clothes…I don't want to get into the habit of touching your panties too."

He said turning crimson. At Tenten's confused look Hinata laughed. "I'll tell you later, you'll scream…Naruto-senpai did."

Naruto cleared his throat as he stood. "I guess we'll be back for you in a little while Hanabi…hey, didn't anyone say anything about Cumo?"

Hanabi started laughing and Cumo's tongue lolled out of her mouth as she rolled over…the fox version of full on belly laugh.

"Yeah this nurse came in and saw me feeding her some of my breakfast and tried to have a fit…Cumo barked at her so violently she backed out of the room and never came back!"

Naruto looked at Cumo and shook his head. "I should have known." Reaching over he gave her belly a rub, causing her to roll over and nip his fingers.

"_**Not on the first date Naruto-kun."**_

Naruto blinked and blushed to "old Hinata" proportions as she fell off her chair laughing. Neji and Tenten looked at them frowning and realized they missed out on something.

For once…Naruto wasn't the one in the dark.

O

O

Tenten smiled as the scroll shrunk to a manageable size and she placed it in a bag on her waist. "Well that's done. All we need to do now is buy some bedding and go get Hanabi out of the hospital. Where is this cave you spoke of anyway?"

Hinata grinned as she picked up a candle and smelled it…making a small yummy sound in her throat. "Well Naru-kun doesn't want its location to become widely known. We have so little privacy now he wants someplace for us that is both safe and quiet for us to go to get away from it all."

Tenten nodded as she sniffed a few candles herself. "Makes sense. I can't say I blame you. There were plenty of times Neji and I would disappear in one of the hotels on the far side of town so we could be alone."

Tenten put the candle back then looked at Hinata. "Did you tell Hanabi?"

Hinata nodded and seemed to swallow before she answered. "Yeah. During the morning I couldn't sleep…so before Naruto woke up I went to talk to her again. I…told her what happened to our…father."

Tenten frowned but said nothing as she watched Hinata. After a few moments where Hinata didn't speak she tried again. "What happened? She looked to be taking it well."

She nodded as she put the candles down with a sigh. "That is part of the problem. She didn't react at all. She didn't cry, she didn't scream, she didn't do anything. I didn't really know what to do or say. I hugged her, but she just…sat there. I am not sure what she is thinking or how she will react.

I talked to one of the doctors later and he said she was in a state of shock, that her mind needs time to catch up with everything that has happened."

Tenten blinked as she considered this then shook her head. "How long will that take?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders. "They don't know. The doctor thought that if we could get her away from the area where she suffered the trauma, her mind would…reset for lack of a better word. In the mean time, she will not react to what happened to her or acknowledge certain things, including our father's death."

Tenten nodded as she wrapped an arm around Hinata and they walked out of the store. "We'll bring her back."

O

O

Neji packed the last of his clothes into a bag and started in on the things Tenten would need. "What's up Naruto? You seem you need to speak with me or you would have gone with Hinata instead of me."

Naruto grinned as his hand came up automatically and rubbed at the back of his head.  
"Well, I was wondering what has been going on with you? I was a bit surprised by what you said earlier…at the council?"

At Neji's questioning eyebrow Naruto blushed slightly then laughed. "Ha ha ha, you know…when you called me your brother?"

Neji nodded slowly then looked thoughtful as he folded a pair of Tenten's pants and tucked them in the bag. "I…know that was a bit sudden, we had not talked about it, but I have felt quite strongly about you since you and Hinata married.

I was quite impressed with the strength you exhibited and the amount of dedication you showed to her and the way you wanted to shape your life. That and I enjoy your company…and the sparing. You make me stretch my imagination when we battle and it makes me a better warrior then I think I would have been without it."

Naruto took this in and grinned like an idiot. "Well…I like you too Neji. And I do like the idea of a brother since…"

Naruto's face fell for a second and he looked down until Neji placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know Sasuke leaving was a painful blow to you…if you let me, I would like to be able to restore some of the faith that you have lost in his defection." Neji looked down also in thought until he felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder.

"You have changed much since we fought in the Chunin exams…I didn't like you much before, but I enjoy your company now. I haven't told anyone else this…Sasuke leaving did hurt because I..I always thought of him like my best friend…when he tried to kill me, something inside of me died.

I consider you a friend…but it would take time for me to see you as something as close as a brother…but give me time."

Neji looked up at Naruto and grinned. "Of course. We have all the time in the world."

They both laughed and Naruto had to turn his head away with a blush as Neji folded a pair of Tenten's panties and put them in the bag. _Oh Kami…lace…I'mHinata'spervert I'mHinata'spervert I'mHinata'spervert…_

O

O

"Naruto…this is so cool!" Tenten ran from one shelf to another jumping up and down and squealing each time she saw something that caught her attention.

Neji and Tenten walked around, mouth agape and eyes wide. The first time in Hinata and Naruto's new hideaway made them both surprised and shocked as they checked out the living area, the library, and the new section that was almost done underneath the upper area.

"I apologize…profusely. I had thought you were exaggerating about what was here…I am very glad you were not! There is so much you can do with this!" Neji still could not believe the scrolls and manuals in Naruto's library. Easily it had to be a few shelves shy of what was in the hokage's private library.

_Well of course…his father was the fourth hokage so it would make sense that he would have made his own library that rivaled the official one._

Naruto stood there with a large scroll on his shoulder, tapping it against his neck. "Well I try not to exaggerate about certain things, especially not to my friends. And while I would like to tell you and Tenten about the location of this place, I have to keep it secret for the time being.

Besides…you know where the rune for travel to here is…that should be good enough until we can set up standard time and days for coming here."

Neji smirked in his usual way before nodding to the scroll on Naruto's shoulder. "And that?"

Naruto laid the scroll down on the floor then stepped back as he invoked it. The training dummies popped out and Naruto reached down and picked up a scroll and tossed it to Neji, before tossing a booklet to Hanabi, who caught it will a squeak of surprise while he picked up one and smiled as he read the cover.

Neji blinked as he looked at the scroll then looked up at Naruto, both eyebrows hidden by his head piece. "I..is this what I think it is?"

At Naruto's grin and slight nod Neji bowed his head and he could be seen visibly trembling. Tenten walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder with concern. "Nushi? Are you alright?"

Neji suddenly grabbed Tenten and picked her up, twirling her around and laughing like a madman.

"I AM PERFECT!!"

Naruto watched then looked at Hinata who shrugged at him as if to say, "Insanity runs in my family…didn't you know that?"

Neji looked back at the too then chuckled as he set Tenten down with a light kiss. "I'm sorry, it is this," He said nodding to the scroll. "Is something I have been searching for, for a long time."

Naruto grinned as he walked over and hugged Hinata. "Well there is much we need to do, and the easiest way for us to do it is if we all become stronger. I figure with that…three of the jutsus I want to show Tenten, one for Hinata, you, Hanabi and me learning this, I'm pretty positive what I plan next will be much easier, make what we are going to have to do in a week a little easier. Still difficult, but easier."

A loud barking came towards them and a large brown fox came in and blinked as she stopped in the doorway and stared at them with her head cocked to the side. Naruto and Hinata grinned at her. She barked once and Hinata nodded. "Yes…they can be trusted and will be staying here for the next month with us."

Neji watched the fox then blinked as three kits came bounding in yapping and rolling over each other.

Naruto grinned as Cumo jumped down and ran to them and they all had a wrestling match in the middle of the floor. "Oh…did I mention Hinata and I are raising foxes now?"

O

O

The five of them walked into the dojo and stood before the assembled council elders.

Hanabi and Tenten stood further in the back because they would not be participating in this contest.

The council member Haran stepped forward to greet the three.

"Greetings Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji. We welcome you and wish you the best of luck in the coming challenge. You will need it."

Naruto grinned as he leaned his weight on his left leg. Ok…whatever…who's first?"

The man seemed unperturbed by his response and continued his statement. "Hyuga Neji' you will be facing Councilman Hyuga Damon in the first match. Hyuga Hinata you will face council woman Hyuga Irean in the second match.

Uzumaki Naruto…you will face me in the third, and while you were able to defeat Hyuga Hiashi, you will find me a lot more difficult to beat."

As he turned to resume his place among the council members he turned with a sly smirk on his face. "You will have to win all three matches before the council will bow to your demands…while we only have to win one."

Naruto bristled but Neji's hand on one shoulder and Hinata's hand on the other made him pause then nod reluctantly.

"Oh…did I mention our matches will be to the death?"

O

Next Episode: One will rise, two will fall…


	57. Chapter 57

What is Love

What is Love?

Book 2

Love's Champion

Chapter 17

Ok…I know some of you are really gonna hate me for this, but two will die in this chapter. I thought it was time for a screwy twist in the story.

Neji stepped to the center of the platform and waited patiently as Hyuga Damon removed his robes and stood before him in a training pants and shirt. He bowed to Neji and Neji returned the bow as the proctor for the match stepped up.

"I have watched you and ws impressed by your skills during the chunin exams Neji-san. But that ended when you threw your lot in with the Uzumaki boy and your weaker cousin."

At the slight insult Neji quirked an eyebrow at him so he continued. "Your cousin I understand. Despite her weakness she is a Hyuga and could still be useful to the clan…but the demon container? Your father must have dropped you on your head when you were a child…over and over again."

Neji chuckled. "Your first insult was sub par…I have heard better from five year olds. The second was better, but you still need much practice before you will arouse my anger."

The man's face fell as he was sure he was causing the boy to fume inwardly. "Now…since we seem to be done with the preliminaries, may we start the match?"

Damon nodded once and grunted. The proctor raised his hand between them and looked at each in turn then lowered his hand quickly to the floor. "Begin!"

Neji dodged the first punch then blocked Damon's second as he charged in. Damon's face was set in a determined look as he continued to throw punch after punch. The majority, Neji blocked with relative ease, but the rest seemed to never get near him as Damon got closer and closer.

Neji wondered what the man's plan could be then remembered a conversation he had with Lord Hiashi one day some time ago about Damon's household.

**Flashback**

"Of the various branch houses, Councilman Damon's is the most peculiar. His family can perform the Kaiten the easiest, and they learn it the fastest, but their power while great, is only limited to the first two feet around them. Their kaiten may strike you like the hand of a child beyond that, but in that two foot radius, it is certainly the most deadly, even compared against mine.

**End Flashback**

Neji blinked as he realized just how close Damon was to him then screamed out almost the same exact time as he did, "Kaiten!"

The two rotations struck each other and both sets of energy neutralized as they bounced and rebounded futilely and soon both men were left staring into each others eyes, Damon a little winded, Neji with that slight smirk of his, hardly breathing at all.

"Normally I would be impressed, sadly for you this is one of those times I'm not."

Councilman Damon gritted his teeth then charged at Neji again without a word but was met with the same ineffective results. "Surely you can do better then this Damon-san? You are one of the council elders…surely you have more ability, more power then this?"

Damon grunted again then nodded as he started pulling chakra to his hands. Neji activated his Bayakugan then actually gave a toothy grin. "That looks familiar…can you tell me what it is?"

Councilman Damon grinned wolfishly as his hands began to glow. "It is the heaven fist…and the end of you!"

Damon stepped in, right hand leading, fingertips extended towards Neji, but he blocked it with no problem. Damon stepped again towards Neji and struck in a similar manner with his left hand but again was blocked.

The frustration was showing clearly in his face as well as the strain of trying to hold the physically taxing jutsu. After a few minutes Damon's arms finally fell to his side. He was soaked in sweat and could barely move as he stood there swaying. "Well? What are you waiting for? Finish it!"

Neji smirked slightly then nodded. His assumed an unfamiliar stance and the clan council all took note of this.  
Damon said nothing as Neji walked towards him with his hands glowing in a similar manner to what Damon's was earlier but his movement was odd.

His feet did not walk but seemed to slide one in front of the other in a roundabout manner. The movement was hypnotic as he closed on Damon. Councilman Haran quickly activated his bayakugan and blinked in surprise.

Neji seemed to have one hundred feet as he moved towards then around Damon. Sizing up his prey and looking for the best place to strike. He was moving so quickly in a concentrated area that even the bayakugan could only slow it down to where he could see each movement as an after image!

Switching back to his normal vision, when looking closely he could see the slight blur of speed behind Neji's movements. _No wonder Damon could not land a punch…Neji was never there for him to hit!_

Switching back to Byakugan he gasped as Neji's first blow hit Damon like what appeared to be a tap with just the finger tips. This first blow caused a complete disruption of the flesh in a two inch circumference.

The flesh turned almost black as capillaries ruptured and basic life inside the affected area ceased for the amount of damage absorbed.

The second blow with the second set of knuckles did the same to the muscle lying underneath, completely shutting down the flow of oxygenated blood and electrical impulses to that part of the body.

The third and final blow was the square of the same fist. The sound shocked and even scared a few in the room as the impact shattered the entire rib cage on the right side, turning the bones into razor sharp fragments that ripped through every vital organ and bounced around inside of him like shrapnel.

Councilman Damon flinched away from the blow, but fell to the floor spewing blood from his mouth. Only one of the elder council members in the room knew he was dead before he hit the floor.

To anyone not using the bayakugan, there was only one blow, to Karan, there were three blows all in the space of once second. He thought hard on this as Damon's body was removed from the platform.

Neji dropped his stance and stood straight, hands tucked inside the sleeves of his jacket as he turned his back to the council and nodded to Naruto. "You were correct. That stance is the best for that technique."

One of the other council members shouted from the side of the room. "Impossible! You have mastered the heaven fist?"

Neji turned to him and smirked as he held up a glowing hand. "Would you like a personal demonstration?"

The man blanched then quickly shook his head.

Neji turned and looked at the proctor. The woman backed away but pointed to him shakily. "The winner, H..Hyuga Neji!"

As Neji walked over he gave a soft hug to Hinata as she stood and approached the center of the mat and Naruto clapped him on the shoulder. "Nice moves out there…the left leg seems a little weak still though."

Neji smacked him back. "Oh funny…a regular comedian you are. Need a job? We have need of a new jester."

Naruto grinned as they turned as one to watch Hinata.

Council woman Irean stood ready as Hinata folded and pinned back her hair then nodded to the proctor. Irean smirked at Hinata and shook her head.

Hinata looked at her and blinked innocently. "Is there something wrong?"

Irean shook her head then slashed her hand towards the floor with a contemptuous laugh. "I could never figure out why Hiashi made you heir…obviously the weakest link in our clan, you should have been sealed and turned into a scullery maid, or sold to the Tavern of a Thousand Lanterns as a bed warmer…I am sure you squirm well for the demon at night."

Neji jumped to his feet, but Naruto's hand stopped him from charging forward. Neji whirled and hissed at him. "She has insulted Hinata and you. The slight must be avenged!"

Naruto merely grinned at him and nodded to Hinata who stood impassively on the dojo platform. "It will be…believe in her as I do, and you will understand Neji-sama."

Neji blinked at him then nodded slowly as he sat down again. _If Naruto believes in Hinata, I can do no less._

Hinata smiled sweetly as she bowed her head to Irean. "I am sure you would know nothing of that since you have yet to sire a child…or perhaps your husband is too busy planting his seed in other gardens?"

Irean's face contorted in rage as the insult was returned upon her and the proctor hurriedly ran to the center and muttered "begin" before quickly leaving the potential war zone!

Irean wasted no time leaping at Hinata with a flying cross knee, but Hinata merely sidestepped and adjusted her hair as she stood there, her back to her.

Irean turned and dove at Hinata with a double eagle claw strike, fingers and nails fully extended, but Hinata with the most beautiful of flourishes turned and pushed Irean off course with one finger as she straightened her robes.

Naruto almost laughed aloud and Neji blinked in shock. After a second he leaned over and whispered to Naruto. "Is that…"

Naruto nodded with a grin. "Yes…Dance of the Butterfly. Similar to the drunken fist that Lee…does so well, it's a purely defensive stance designed to lure your opponent into a rage and once they make a mistake…BAM!"

The council turned and looked at Naruto with a glare and he blinked sheepishly. "Sorry…my bad…"

Hinata giggled slightly as she took out a fan and covered her mouth, the hint of a blush under her eyes.

Irean screamed at her. "What is this? Fight me damn you!"

Hinata talking over her fan giggled again. "Your attempts to strike me I see as a drunken man trying to grope a maiden. Neither good enough to succeed, nor threatening enough to take seriously."

Irean screamed again as she threw a kick that Hinata again moved around then again and a third time until Hinata sidestepped the overbearing council woman and with a swift reverse hook kick to the back of her head sent, Irean flying across the platform to the floor trying to shake the cobwebs out.

Hinata opened her fan again and waved it at her face a little flushed. "My…it is hot today isn't it?"

Naruto grinned then gave her the traditional "V" with his fingers and a silent "Yosh"!

Irean got up and turned assuming the stance of the crane, perhaps thinking she could throw Hinata off with the change in tactics.

"You may have made me look foolish, but no more! I will squash you like a bug, and then Haran will destroy the demon brat once and for all! I will enjoy watching him suffer, perhaps I will keep his manhood as a trophy or maybe I will hang it on your headstone as a reminder to all who think they are too good to marry a Hyuga!"

Hinata's eyes hardened as Irean finally struck a nerve and she dropped the butterfly stance. Assuming the gentle fist she waited until Irean had closed with Hinata with a cheer. "YOU are in my field of Divination!"

Hinata stood there, still in her stance and had not moved. Neji and Haran both saw what was about to happen but one would not cry out, while the other saw no need to.

"Eight trigrams, sixty four palms!"

At the same time Hinata screamed out, "Eight trigrams of protection, sixty four palms!"

Their hands were a blur of motion as one struck and the other countered over and over again until finally, they both stood in the middle of the arena, panting lightly, and smoke wafting upward between the two of them.

Haran was astounded. _No one has ever done that…no one has ever deflected every attack from the eight trigrams! _He looked over at Naruto who smirked at his wife. _How has he made them so powerful?_

Hinata was looking at the older woman with a slight smirk on her face. "So…is it my turn yet?"

Irean's face fell as she took a step back, Hinata leapt towards her, but her attack seemed to be wrong as it carried her over the woman's head until Hinata screamed out, "Eight trigrams, sixty four palms!"

Every strike hit Irean in the chest, shoulders, back and head. At some point a loud crack filled the air as one of Hinata's hands struck her full in the back of the neck, severing her spine!

Hinata landed behind her and straightened her robes once more as Irean's body crumpled to the floor.

The Proctor ran over and checked her then raised her hand to point at Hinata after seeing there was no pulse. "Winner, Hyuga Hinata!

Hinata hmphed as she walked off the platform and hugged Naruto. A barely audible, "Never insult my Naruto-senpai." could be heard as she settled on the bench next to him.

Naruto still grinning looked at Haran. "We could still end this you know…"  
Haran shrugged and made a slight face as he walked to the center of the platform and Naruto stood up with a sigh and followed suit.

When he got to the center he just looked at him. "Your friends' skill is a definite surprise to all of us. Whatever your training methods, they are effective."

Naruto nodded to him but still had not assumed a stance. "Thank you, but my wife and my friend are only able to do this because they are driven. Driven by the dream of a fair system, of peace in our village, and maybe beyond…but most of all peace of being loved and to love without someone looking down upon you for it."

Haran bowed low to Naruto then stood straight again. "Very eloquently said…but life seldom let's you have all of your dreams…most have to be compromised for other things and other ideals. A lesson the three of you will have to learn if you are to win here today."

Haran dropped into the gentle fist stance with ease, and he looked confident and powerful as he stood there waiting for Naruto.

Naruto sighed then slowly dropped into a stance was unfamiliar to Haran but he thought nothing of it.

The proctor stepped in and with quick glance to the two of them shouted, "Begin!"

Naruto jumped in and threw a crescent kick at Haran who blocked it but barely dodged his other leg sweeping around the other side, and was hit by the return of Naruto's left hand and then the right as he spun away from him.

Haran looked up with a frown as he climbed to his feet. "That was a very interesting maneuver. Can you pull it off again?"

Naruto took a page from Rock Lee as he held his hand a loft to Haran in a "come hither" gesture.

Haran braced then charged Naruto, fists leading, expecting Naruto to go for leg attacks again, but was surprised when Naruto spun off from his strike and struck him in the jaw with his left elbow, but continued back and struck him in the same spot with the other elbow!

Haran shook his head as he staggered back. _How could he move like that?_ His strikes were more unpredictable, but were wide and powerful. No energy seemed to be wasted and they were full range of motion attacks.

Haran said nothing as he took a deep breath and took a gamble. He charged at Naruto but at the last second turned off from him and struck low at his legs…only to find him gone! As he turned his head a fist connected with his left temple, followed by and elbow, then a leg sweep took him to his back.

Naruto leaped back and stood roughly five feet from him. "Are you sure you still want this to be to the death?"

Haran climbed to his feet again then shook his head. "It is the rules of the match, and they will be followed to the letter!"

Naruto nodded. "Alright then, you got it."

Naruto dashed in and drove his left knee into Haran's gut, then whipped back the other direction and drove his left foot into his shin, breaking the bone, but before Haran could fall or scream out from the pain Naruto performed a rising elbow strike with his left arm knocking Haran up and backwards as the point of his elbow met his chin.

Everyone noticed the glow in Naruto's right hand before he raised it above his head while standing next to Haran. The rasengan spun and a slight whistling could be heard as Naruto drove it downward and everyone gasped as it tore down through the floor. Slowly Naruto stood again and smiled down at Haran. "Why? Why didn't you kill me?"

Naruto shrugged. "Enough have died today. The Hyuga clan needs wise council as well as political ones…you seem to be both and you balance well between the two. If you really want to die then you're gonna hafta do it yourself. To grow the clan needs strong and wise elders…not martyrs."

Neji and Hinata walked up and flanked Naruto as he looked down at Haran. "We're here to build a legacy…why are you here?"

Haran grimaced from the pain and nodded slowly. "I concede."

Another council woman stepped forward. "We the remaining council elders stand in agreement. The terms of the duel have been met. We will bide by the heirs wisdom and implement all orders decreed from this day."

Hinata smiled as the medical nin carried away council man Haran. "This will mark the beginning of a new day for the Hyuga clan…a great trouble approaches that threatens not only the leaf, but all of life in the fire nation.

We must prepare for it. The council of elders will no longer be a force to demand from the clan head…but to advise. As long as I am heir, my decisions will have the full weight of the entire family…not the votes of the few.

To accomplish this, there will no longer be branch houses that are determined by someone's ability with the bayakugan. All will have worth and no member will be delegated to a lesser position under my care because of their abilities or skill level.

I was always deemed the weakest among you, and here I stand now, one of the strongest!"

Most of the council members nodded at this while others looked skeptical…but no one looked negatively at the decision.

"In addition there will be some changes made within the household, certain positions need to be revamped, and negative elements need to be replaced. There will also be a new powerbase…I will not lead the Hyuga clan alone.

I will also be aided by my cousin Neji, and my husband Naruto. If they say it, it will be carried out as if I said it. I will not stand for any insurrection on this."

Among the council members everyone seemed for Neji helping her to lead…but when Naruto's name was mentioned more then sixty percent of the faces fell. Seemed there would still be some future dissension over his presence.

Naruto shrugged. _I don't care. If I haven't proven myself to them yet then I never will._

Neji nodded as he looked from face to face of the council members. _This will not be easy…I will probably have to stay up late planning how to eliminate the most negative of them._

"Together we can build a better future for us all."

The council members left the room, but a feeling of unrest still lingered.

O

Next Episode: Plans...


	58. Chapter 58

What is Love

What is Love?

Book 2

Love's Champion

Chapter 18

Naruto, Hinata, and Neji sat in Haran's room as his leg was worked on by the medical nin.

"You do realize the kind of uproar that is going to cause? I do not think any of the council will agree to that under any circumstance."

Hinata looked dejected, Neji's face hardened, but Naruto (Yeah go figure) was the voice of reason this time.

"This is the only way it will be possible. If we try and train all twenty four hundred eligible clan members in these new techniques we would never be able to get it accomplished.

We will still need to establish who is physically ready, who is emotionally ready, and then from that group who will do this to gain personal power and who will use this knowledge to further help the clan.

There is absolutely no way that can be done in the time frame we have. Our original thought was to do this with the house guard so that they would be on a similar level as the ANBU and completely capable of protecting the clan and it's various families.

Unfortunately the various house guard members have their own political and family affiliations, so they would have to be examined and tested if you will."

The man was astounded by Naruto. Of course if he knew Naruto was being coached by his own personal demon he would have understood.

Neji smirked at Haran's open mouth expression while Hinata merely beamed with pride at him before ruffling his hair causing him to blush.

"I..I don't think anyone will go for it…but I agree it seems the best possible choice. I will approach the remaining council members before the meeting and see how we stand."

Hinata grinned joyfully. "Does that mean we have your support?"

Haran nodded. "The test proved to me that the three of you have the strength to do it and this proves to me that you have the wisdom to want to better the clan the best possible way. I will back your decisions whole heartedly, until such a time occurs that you prove you do not have the clans interest at heart."

Neji smirked then nodded. "Excellent. It is good to have you with us. I am afraid whoever is placed in charge of Damon's and Ireal's houses will still attempt to perform as if the old council rules were still in place though."

Haran nodded as he tried to shift in the bed. "I am afraid you are correct. Damon's daughter will be, pardon the expression Hinata-sama, "A bitch". While Ireal's widower is much too; timid. Perhaps a talk with him from yourself or Naruto would benefit him.

Otherwise someone will take over Ireal's position as the overbearing wife and we will be back to square one."

Haran sighed but looked thoughtful for a moment before looking at Naruto. "You were able to advance Neji's skills as well as Hinata's in a rather short period. May I ask how?"

Naruto grinned but shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you. It is a family secret and must remain that way or it may be abused."

Haran nodded but interjected another thought. "Well, can you tell me those stances that were used? The one Hinata used was familiar but I cannot place it. The other two I have never seen before."

Naruto looked at Neji and Hinata. As the both nodded he relaxed then smiled at Haran. "Well, all three stances are lost arts of the Hyuga clan. My father was a pursuer of knowledge. If not a ninja then Hokage I am sure he would have become a historian.

I assume when he saw the way the Hyuga clan at the time was reducing their stance to where it is today he decided to preserve it. When I found detailed notes on what he had preserved, I knew we had to try and restore it."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and grinned. "The stance Neji uses is called the centipede. It is designed for speed but not in a broad spectrum where you become superhumanly fast.

It is designed to create local distortion so it makes the person nearly impossible to hit because the naked eye cannot follow the movements. Even the Byakugan cannot follow the movements of the person who masters it. I do not know about the Sharingan…but even the "thieves eye" as I like to call it may not be able to follow it. It is something to be one day tested I hope."

Hinata rested her hand on his shoulder which made him smile at her and give her a peck on the cheek causing her to giggle.

"The stance I learned was once my mothers. When she was still new to the clan she wanted to try and incorporate it into our household…but the council rejected it."

Haran quirked an eyebrow and nodded. "Dance of the butterfly if I remember correctly?"

Hinata smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. It is a purely defensive stance, using long and graceful movements to use the attacker's strength and momentum against them.

After a time of taunts and the attacker constantly being out maneuvered it is the hope that they will make a costly mistake and a powerful attack can be used in that opening. The style is perfect for those that are not ready to learn more advanced styles or choose to defend until reinforcements can arrive."

Before Haran could say anything Neji spoke up. "The style Naruto learned is the most bizarre I have ever seen. To be honest, during our sparring he has had me on the defensive quite a few times. It is called the windmill stance. The reason for the name is the wide sweeping attacks.

The style has the ability to use opposite momentum to bring more and more attacks from just one. The style also allows you to use the most powerful of blows, utilizing the strength from your very core and channeling it in one powerhouse strike after another."

Haran thought briefly and nodded. _So that is how he was able to do it_.

Now that he thought of it, it made perfect sense. _Every time he hit me or I struck at him, it was like a target on a central point. Hit one side, it spins back in the other direction, that side strikes then spins back again. With the right amount of chakra manipulation…_

Haran's eyes widened as he looked at Naruto. "You could take on an army with that stance! As long as you had plenty of chakra, and no one used bows to turn you into a pin cushion you would be almost unstoppable!"

Naruto grinned again then nodded. "That's what I thought the first time I read my father's notes. It does have major drawbacks though…but since no one had seen the stance in many years I had hope it would be unfamiliar and no one would know how to counter it."

After some long minutes of thinking Haran began to grin.

The man settled back on the bed with his hands behind his head. "Now you young people run along…I have some thinking to do."

The three nodded and gave their well wishes and exited the room as they heard his laughter, a rich and happy sound, before the door closed.

Naruto looked at Neji with a question and he was grinning too. "Oh I don't think we will have any further problems with him."

Hinata held one of Naruto's hands as they exited onto the estate grounds. After a few minutes of silent walking Naruto winced as he felt a pain behind his eyes. Hinata noticing his reaction looked at him and got closer in concern. "Naruto-kun? What is wrong?"

Neji turned and looked at him as well a hand going to his shoulder in concern.  
"I'm fine…just a slight headache I guess."

Naruto stood straight again, but frowned as his vision blurred slightly and he wobbled. "No Naruto…you are not. Here…sit down." Neji guided him to a bench so he could sit.

Fana sat bolt upright in his mind, startling Naruto further.

"**Pup, find a private spot where we will not disturb anyone, and I think you better let me out…you do not want me here when this happens."**

Naruto blinked but his vision was growing dark and he couldn't focus his eyes! "What's happening to me?"

Fana grinned at him but it was kind of a grim smile and Naruto was sure he wasn't going to enjoy the next few moments.

"**You are waking up."**

Naruto looked at Hinata who looked blurry as his eyes began to water. "Hina-chan…I have to let Fana out…something is happening."

Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at Neji then back at Naruto and nodded slightly as his head began to pound.

Neji looked confused as he helped Hinata to help him stand. "Fana? What is going on Hinata?"

Hinata frowned but shook her head. "Not now Niisan…you know of the Kyubi the same as I…but there are things about this you have not been let in on yet. All will be explained later…I promise, but we have to help Naruto-kun first!"

Neji nodded as he used his hands to steady Naruto who bit his thumb a little shakily then drew a line of blood down his arm and completed the hand seals before slamming his palm to the ground. "SUMMONING JUTSU: FANA THE NINE TAILS!"

The lines of power radiated from his hand and a flash of light and a burst of reddish/black smoke filled the area as Naruto fell to the ground holding his eyes and screaming in pain!

Hinata cried out, trying to prevent him from hurting himself as Neji blinked in shock at the nine tailed demon standing in front of him!

"**I will not hurt you Hyuga Neji, you have been good to my host, and while I sense a twisted sense of justice in you, it is justice none the less. Now…put him on my back then mount up, we have to get him to Tsunade…much as I dislike the bitch…"**

Obviously, fana had not gotten over what she almost did.

Neji helped Hinata put Naruto on his back then helped Hinata up then looked dubious at the prospect of climbing on, but after considering what was happening hopped on as Fana grew to twice his present size, then shuddered before they launched themselves through the compound, eating up the pavement as they exited the estate and tore up the main street.

Neji blinked as they whizzed by people talking or walking along the street and they had no reaction to the Kyubi running past them. As if reading his mind he swiveled one of his large ears back towards him and grumbled in his mind.

**"Genjutsu. It is a localized version. No one will see or here us until I disperse it's effects. Once they enter the radius, they are already affected by it."**

Neji grinned as he considered the power and what he could do with it, but his thoughts were interrupted when Naruto screamed in pain and people around the street turned and looked towards them wide eyed!

Fana growled loudly then doubled his speed.

"**Shit…I was afraid of this. HOLD ON!"**

Naruto screamed again and this time there was something incredible behind it and Fana staggered as the aura from the Genjutsu was dispelled!

Luckily no one was in this immediate area to see as the next scream knocked Fana from his feet throwing Hinata and Neji in different directions. Naruto clung to the foxes back by his fur as Fana whimpered in pain. Hinata crawled over and looked at him but did not know who to help.

As she looked at him his voice barely reached her mind.

"**Make…him…let go…"**

Hinata looked at his hands and gasped as she saw what she thought the problem was. Black energy seemed to run from Naruto's closed eyes down his shoulders and into his hands…which clung tightly to Fana.

She grabbed one of his hands and was knocked away by the energy.

Neji ran over as he saw a figure closing from the hokage tower. "I'm sorry Naruto…"

Neji channeled chakra into his foot, kicking Naruto in the chest, breaking his hold on Fana and knocking him from his back.

Fana lay there panting for a few seconds before weakly calling Hinata over.

"**Please…carry me as you would Cumo…there will be less trouble that way."**

Hinata nodded as Fana shrunk to a fraction of his size and she scooped him up into her arms where he shook. Whatever that was coming from Naruto had really hurt him!

Kakashi ran up with his sharingan exposed. The usually jovial jonin seemd alert and ready to fight. "What's happening? I saw a chakra spike from the training grounds!"

Neji shrugged as he pointed to Naruto. "We don't know, he grabbed his eyes and started screaming! We were trying to get him to Tsunade."

Kakashi nodded and lifted Naruto in his arms but stopped when he saw the energy leaking out. As he was about to ask Jiraiya ran up frowning. Taking one look at Naruto, he reached into a pouch and pulled out a long silver cape and started to wrap him in it.

Seeing what he was doing the others helped until he was completely encased in it. "I'll explain later. To the hospital!"

Hinata blinked. "But we need to get him to Tsunade!"

Jiraiya nodded as he and Kakashi started running. "That's where she'll be! Come on…there is no time to waste!"

The four sprinted to the hospital where Tsunade met them at the entrance.

"What did my gaki do this time? She said with a brief sound of annoyance in her voice but concern etched deeply in her eyes.

Jiraiya looked at her and frowned. "It's happening."

Tsunade blinked while the others looked confused. "So soon? But that wasn't supposed to happen..."

Jiraiya nodded as he turned her and pushed her down the hall. "I know…his eighteenth birthday…while like everything else things are spiraling out of our control."

Tsunade's face became grim and she nodded as she led them down the hall. As Kakashi tried to go into an empty room Tsunade yelled back at him. "No! Follow me…this way!"

He turned and ran after her just as Naruto screamed again and black light escaped out of the cape and enveloped him, causing him to stumble and almost drop Naruto until it receded. Jiraiya came over and took Naruto from him. "Here I am used to this…I can handle it better then you."

Kakashi didn't even argue as he stumbled after them holding his head.

Hinata and Neji ran along until they arrived at a vault like door and Tsunade cranked the handle until it swung open and Jiraiya walked in and lay Naruto on an odd looking, silver table.

His breathing was shallow and his color was as pale as Hinata's ash Jiraiya uncovered him and Tsunade turned on some machinery that began to hum and beep and a light surrounded Naruto and bathed him in a silver glow.

As he screamed again his eyes opened and everyone, except Jiraiya and Tsunade gasped as they could see his eyes were completely black!

The energy emerged again but the lights in the room dimmed and the machinery seemed to groan from the effort, but the energy returned to its place inside of him.

Tsunade frowned as she went to a machine with a lot of gauges and knobs and levers on it and made some adjustments.

Jiraiya came over and they whispered to each other as Hinata looked at her husband in concern. Neji casually moved a little closer at the same time Kakashi did and caught the smallest part of the conversation.

"The next couple of hours will be critical."

Tsunade shook her head but agreed. "I know…stupid gaki is more powerful then his mother and this crap is so old…I don't know if it could handle the strain!"

Despite her words a few tears dropped from her eyes and Jiraiya hugged her tight for a few seconds. "I love the brat too…he'll make it…I know he will!"

Tsunade nodded then saw how close Kakashi and Neji were and pushed Jiraiya back and slapped him soundly. "Pervert…Stop grabbing my ass!"

He blinked then mumbled a pathetic apology before turning to look at the machines. No one noticed but Hinata…there were tears in his eyes.

Tsunade shooed everyone towards the door, but Hinata would not move. "No. My place is here with my husband."

Tsunade made a face to protest until the fox in her arms bared its teeth and growled at her. Tsunade blinked then nodded as she eyed the fox kit then tried a different approach.

"This room will be extremely dangerous for the next couple of hours. Until I can brief you on what is happening, you are just in the way. Come outside so we can talk, Jiraiya will keep an eye on him."

Jiraiya gave a thumbs up over his shoulder as Hinata turned back to Tsunade. "Please…this is important."

Hinata nodded then slowly left the room, glancing back at he who held her heart every few steps.

When they were outside Tsunade closed the door with a final sounding click then spun the handle until it reseated against the wall.

She turned and took a deep breath as she looked from face to face…there was no easy way to say it so despite the pain she just blurted it out.

"Naruto may be dying…"

O

Next Episode: WTF?


	59. Chapter 59

What is Love

What is Love?

Book 2

Loves Champion

Chapter 19

Tsunade handed Hinata a cup of coffee. Everyone still had a look of shock or dismay on their faces as they tried to wait patiently.

Tsunade pulled a chair closer to them, then sighed after taking a deep breath.

"What I said is true. Naruto may be dying…and there isn't anything we can do but wait and hope for the best."

You would think Hinata would have been the first to speak up, but Neji leaned forward before anyone else could react.

"What is going on? Why is it he may be dying?"

Tsunade looked down for a moment and continued to look at the floor as she spoke.

"We had hoped it would skip Naruto…the boy has had enough bad things happen to him in his life. Loss of his parents, his abusive treatment from the villagers, I would have liked to spare him this."

Hinata grabbed Tsunade's hand and shook it slightly. "What? What is wrong with him?"

Tsunade looked up at them, all with anxious looks and eyes boring into her.

"His father, Minato, was known as the yellow flash for a technique he could do that only left a yellow flash of light when he appeared or disappeared. His mother, Kushina, had a similar nickname for her ability.

She had a keke genkai that was very unique…even among the other Uzumaki's. It would skip every three generations and then appear again. Since Kushina had it we stopped worrying about Naruto having it…now we have to worry because for some reason he is showing the same problems Kushina did."

At their blank looks Tsunade stood up and rubbed her temples before continuing. "It is called the kurodenkogan…loosely translated, black lightning eye. From what I remember about it, it is purely negative energy, it is always active, and the ability has something to do with chakra production…it interferes with it.

There were a lot of things the Uzumaki clan refused to reveal to us when we helped Kushina…but we learned as much as we could from her when she left whirlpool years ago."

Kakashi blinked and a frown could obviously be seen through his mask. Hinata shook her head and looked totally confused and even Neji did not look much better. "So what you are telling us is that he has his mother's keke genkai…why is that such a bad thing? You make it seem like it is just one more burden on top of everything else in his life."

Tsunade nodded. "It is. This blood limit is extremely dangerous. It is not to be taken lightly. On top of that…there is no one here that could train him in its use even if he survives the transformation."

Hinata gasped and she stood up and came closer to Tsunade. "What do you mean IF he survives? What is happening to him?"

The hokage shrugged as she looked at her and everyone could see how concerned she was for her adopted brother's safety. "When Jiraiya and I first went to help Kushina on her eighteenth birthday, we were shocked to hear of the ability and what it does.

I do not know the particulars of where it came from or how…but I was told that the ability alters the eyes and the pathways leading to the brain and into the central nervous system. Right now these alterations are taking place, but this is a process that should not be this powerful…it is like something is forcing these changes.

The changes to the pathways so he could channel this energy should take place over the period of five years, or when he hit puberty until he is eighteen. It seems to be happening all at once…and I don't know if his body can survive the strain!"

At that moment the lights dimmed to almost nothing for a few seconds then came back up again.

Hinata blinked and forced a few tears back as she thought of what her husband must be enduring right now and realized she could not even bring her mind to the point of being able to fathom the pain he was in. "I..isn't there something that can be done? Any way to help him?"

Tsunade shook her head slowly. "We placed him under the neutralizer…it is what we used to help Kushina. Under normal circumstances there is only a five percent chance the person undergoing these changes would die from this as it was explained to us.

Kushina almost died because it manifested in her stronger then any other Uzumaki as it was explained to us. Now it is manifesting in Naruto at a degree that even Minato's brother's machine cannot keep up with it."

Neji blinked then looked at her intently. "Minato's brother? He had a brother?"

Tsunade nodded as she reached over and rubbed Hinata's shoulder. "Yes…it was not well known because his brother was not a ninja…he was a genius…but not a ninja."

Kakashi leaned back in the chair and hmmmed as he put his hands behind his head and thought for a few moments. "I never knew anything about him having a brother. In fact not much is known of Minato's family is there?"

Tsunade shook her head as she led Hinata over to the chair again and she sat quietly, stroking the fox in her arms, deep in thought.

"Well the only information we have for sure about his brother was that he was able to build things with little or no thought, and he was an accomplished medic…almost on par with my skills…when I first heard of him Minato had become hokage and the request from whirlpool came for us to help Kushina.

Well we were there to help assess her status, set up the neutralizer, and help any way we could as a gesture of good will from the leaf village." She thought for a moment then blinked as she looked at them.

"Oh…sorry…the neutralizer was created to weaken the effect of this energy so her body would have time to accustom to the changes and heal as it needed to. We had to use the mid range settings with Kushina…with Naruto the machine is set to maximum…and it is barely able to slow down what is happening on the maximum settings. That is why I say it may kill him.

I saw the chakra spike from the hospital and was afraid it might be his fuzzy friend…"

Hinata looked up and her hand stopped moving along Fana's back, which was not lost on Tsunade but she said nothing. Kakashi still did not know about the changes that were made to the seal or the demon's new freedom…now would not be a good time to bring it up.

"But the energy was different…it took me a few minutes but Jiraiya recognized it immediately. He ran out to find Naruto and bring him here…but it may not matter."

They all looked at her including Fana, who seemed to have completely recovered from the earlier episode. Hinata blinked, and tried not to look down at the fox, but failed as her eyes became distant.

O

O

"**Pup…what the old bitch says is true. This ability should never have awakened in him. It should have skipped his generation. I am afraid I know why it didn't."**

At Hinata's unasked question he continued.

"**I believe part of the fault is mine. Mine and Cumo's. You see the seal placed on him allowed my energy to flow throw him easier, but there were still problems with it interfering with his body's natural order if you will. So the seal in a way "changed" him. Making it possible for the energy to be utilized easier by him. The human body is a very wonderful machine…it allows for many things to become possible under the right circumstances. This happened to be one of those I think…but I digress.**

**I believe with him using my energy more and more frequently his body had to change in certain ways and that made it possible for his family's keke genkai to become active in his genes. I am only speculating but I also believe that Cumo's time distortion also helped it along as well. I am sorry to say that he is dying because of us."**

Hinata blinked at the sound of emotion in his voice. He sounded broken up over the prospect of Naruto dying.

"Do you think there is anything we can do to help him…or are we just forced to sit here and watch him die?"

The thought sent a cold and painful chill running through Hinata. He can't die…we are married, we're going to have children! Damn it why are all of my dreams always ripped from me?

Fana butted his head against her and she stroked his fur again as she tried to pay attention to Lady Tsunade and listen to him at the same time, and still deal with her own emotions.

"**He is not dead yet…my pup is strong, and he is drawing from me even as we speak…we have to remain optimistic."**

Hinata frowned as she thought about that then nodded.

"Why did you need to leave his body earlier?"

Fana sighed as he looked at Tsunade rest a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"**My presence inside of him was about to become tenuous at best…this keke genkai is one of the nastiest I have ever encountered. Tsunade is only partially correct. I was never a companion to the Uzumaki's but my kits were and I learned enough about it. It directly affects chakra. With it he can see chakra points similar to your Byakugan…and with the right training plug them or outright destroy them the way you can with the scorpions strike."**

Hinata blinked. "I..I can destroy chakra points?"

Fana nodded. As he continued.

"**Yes. A chakra point is not a free floating energy point in the body. It is anchored to the pressure points or near them in most cases. If you break the anchor, it can be years, if at all for the point to be restored. You lose that point; you lose the ability to transmit chakra in that part of the body. One of the reasons why the gentle fist is such a devastating style.**

**In any case the kurodenkogan as I know it disrupts chakra in a certain range of the user, so when he grabbed my fur, it disrupted my entire chakra network and I couldn't move…I have only felt that helpless once before and I am still trying to live down that embarrassment and atone for the pain I caused."**

Hinata stroked his fur again and he settled down a bit as she tried to comfort him. She heard the emotion creep into his usually calm voice and knew she had to keep him relaxed. He nodded to her appreciatively.

"**Well if I had stayed inside of him when his blood limit activated the way it did, I would not have been able to get out, and I do not know what would have happened to me or him. Since I could not have predicted what would happen, it was best for me to leave him and do what I can from the outside."**

Hinata nodded in understanding. "Well…I hope he will be fine, I can't lose him now Fana…I have only found him and him me…there are still many things we need to do!"

Fana nodded and rubbed his head lightly against her arm.

"**Worry if you must, but be prepared for the worst. If he dies, I die, and if that happens you will have to mind the agreement with my kin. They will still need someone to watch over them."**

Hinata grumbled, she had gotten good at that since living with Naruto and Fana.

O

O

Jiraiya frowned as Naruto screamed again, lurching and straining against the restraining straps. During the last attack he had to strap him to the table because he almost threw himself to the floor.

The convulsions seemed to be getting stronger and stronger, and the machine, according to the displays seemed to be getting weaker.

If they had the original plans they could see what was wrong and maybe fix it, if they could get Naruto to stop thrashing about and screaming violently, if they could get the time before this energy he is tapping into to stop killing him.

He took a deep breath as he made a few adjustments to the machine. Too many bad things and only one thing in their favor. Naruto.

He had always been resilient, able to take the most incredible amount of damage and come back swinging.

What most people who knew about the kyubi didn't know was the fox had to actively heal Naruto. Sure…he could tap into the fox's chakra, but he couldn't do the healing himself.

The reason Naruto had survived as long as he did was in account to his father's incredible toughness, and sheer stubbornness. _I swear I always thought the boy was too stupid to die. _

Jiraiya looked over at Naruto and frowned as he watched his short quick breathing. _Don't you fucking die brat…don't you die._

O

O

After a few minutes the door to the room opened and Jiraiya stepped out. "Tsunade…I have an idea that might work, but it is risky."

Everyone looked at him in expectation as Tsunade turned towards him. "What is it? What have you found out?"

Jiraiya frowned as he looked at them. "The fox is still healing him…and it is keeping up with what is going on nicely…but there is no telling how long it will take for the energy to make its alterations.

The other problem is the machine was not designed to handle this kind of strain. What we can do is turn on the back up generators downstairs and push the energy directly here into the machine. The added power should be able to buy us some time restraining the energy until we can find a better solution."

Tsunade thought about it then nodded then pointing to Kakashi she barked at him. "Go find Shizune, tell her what we need to do to make this work!"

Kakashi nodded then disappeared in a swirl of leaves as the rest walked back into the vault.

It didn't take long to re-route the emergency generators wires to the appropriate grid so it would go straight to the machines. They all stood, barely breathing and not speaking. The only thing breaking the silence was the occasional scream of pain by Naruto.

No one wanted to think about what might happen if this failed.

Neji looked at Naruto and frowned slightly. _Come on Naruto…I have seen you survive worse. You have to pull through!_

Tsunade adjusted a few dials then sighed as the readouts didn't change very much. _Not again…First Dan, then my brother, now Naruto. Kami no…not another of my loved ones, please!_

Kakashi stood over Naruto, unafraid of what could happen, but clearly distraught, his favorite book tucked into his vest pocket and forgotten. _If only I had focused my training on you…you were the most deserving. I was a fool to listen to those bastards, and for not listening to my own instincts._

Hinata stroked the fox absently as she watched everything and everyone in the room. _Naru-kun…you have to be fine…you have to live…I won't live without you…_

Jiraiya walked in and closed the door. "The grid is set up…now all we can do is wait."

It wasn't long.

Naruto screamed and lurched on the table as the lights dimmed but almost immediately flared up again. This time the black energy did not flare outward the way it did they first brought him into the room.

Hinata looked at Lady Tsunade and walked over to her. "Lady Hokage, what do we do in the meantime…the darkness?"

Tsunade nodded as she gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "We will put someone with him round the clock…but you are right, the time has come to let you in on the plans we have made." Looking over at Kakashi she nodded once and he nodded in return and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Fana jumped down from Hinata's arms and he trotted over and sat next to the table.

Hinata nodded at him as she followed Tsunade.

She hoped it wouldn't be the last time she saw either of them…

O

Next Episode: We can only go forward…


	60. Chapter 60

What is Love

What is Love?

Book 2

Love's Champion

Chapter 20

Ok...I know I'm going to get some hate mail for this chapter...so let me have it!

Hinata and Neji sat quietly as other nin came in. An hour passed and all of the Konoha nine (minus Kiba) where in the room as well as their respective trainers.

After Kakashi closed the door Tsunade wasted no time. Pulling down a wall map she began explaining what was happening. To say they were shocked was an understatement.

Most questioned her reasoning about not informing them sooner but no one directly confronted her about it. A knock made Kakshi look then open the door as Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara walked into the room. Gaara actually smiled at some of the faces he nodded to. "I hope we are not too late."

Tsunade nodded in return. "Not at all…I am glad you are here…I was just going over the plans with my nin before you arrived. Are you sure your village will be safe while you are here?"

Gaara nodded as he took a seat in a chair. "Do not worry. The village hidden in the sand has stepped up its own training regimen and our nin are doing well. I have put someone very responsible in charge in my absence…I see no reason why we should not be here to aid my allies…and friends."

Tsunade nodded as she smiled. Even though Gaara still spoke in a somewhat dull monotone, anyone who knew him from before would almost think this was a different person. After a deep breath Tsunade continued where she left off.

"The darkness is six days away from the gates, give or take. My plan is to send a small strike force into the darkness three days before it reaches the gates to stop what is causing it. The rest will be at the gates waiting for the darkness if the first team fails."

At the ensuing out burst from the various team leaders she held up a hand until they were silent again. "One of the reasons I had you all training so hard was for this eventuality. On top of that only two people went into the darkness and came back…everyone else that has gone in has not returned, including four Anbu teams."

At those words everyone sobered quickly and looked at her in expectation until Kuranei spoke the unasked question. "Who are these two?"

Hinata slowly raised her hand surprising most in the room but slowly looked down as Gai looked around the room. "Obviously the youthful Naruto was the other…but I do not see nor sense the strength of his light? Where is the young power house?"

Kakashi looked away as a few tears escaped Hinata's eyes and Neji held her shoulder.

Tsunade cleared her throat just as a knock came on the door. Shizune walked in, her face pale. Panic gripped Tsunade's heart as Hinata turned to look at Shizune and she quietly whispered. "No…"

Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"N..Naruto has slipped into a coma."

O

O

Tsunade burst into the room as Jiraiya finished looking into his eyes. He turned and looked at Tsunade and gestured her back. She stopped and looked at him questioningly when she heard a deep throated growl from the corner on the other side of the table.

The red eyes stared at her and then teeth appeared in the darkness, making her step back slowly and gesture for everyone else to stay outside. Hinata stepped in anyway and looked from Fana to Naruto and realized immediately something was wrong.

Juraiya made a supplicating bow as he back away from the table and stepped beside them. As soon as Juraiya was back by them Fana stepped forward until he towered almost to the ceiling and crouched over Naruto, staring at the three and daring them to come closer.

"Tsunade not taking her eyes off the Kyubi whispered to Jiraiya. "What's going on? Why is HE like that?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "I don't know. When Naruto's life signs dipped he seemed to whine in pain but when I got close to Naruto he swelled up to this size and almost bit me in half! I had to bow and scrape to get as close to Naruto as I could.

After he sniffed me and realized I wasn't going to hurt Naruto he backed off and let me examine him."

Hinata blinked as she looked at Fana. She wasn't sure but she thought she understood something. She stepped forward and Tsunade immediately grabbed her arm. "Hinata are you nuts? He could kill you with one bite!"

Hinata shook her head and pulled her arm away. "No…he won't."

As she stepped closer Fana's eyes watched her but his ears swiveled towards Tsunade and Jiraiya, keeping an eye on them as well so to speak.

Hinata held out her hands to him, showing they were empty. When she was close enough he leaned down and sniffed them then nudged her with his nose with a slight whine.

Hinata nodded to him as she rubbed his jaw and neck as best she could, to Tsunade and Jiraiya's open jaw expressions.

"Of course…now I understand."

Tsunade looked at him and he smiled slightly. "She is Naruto's mate in his eyes…so that makes her part of the pack. He would attack his own mate as soon as attack her."

Tsunade nodded in understanding as she whispered to him. "Ok…but why is he acting like this?"

Hinata turned to them as Fana began to rumble, and they grew nervous until they realized it was a content sound rather then an angry one.

"I need to summon his mate to keep him calm. I think I know what is wrong but only she could tell for sure."

Tsunade blinked but nodded slowly. "She isn't going to go nuts is she? Two demon foxes in this hospital would destroy us all before we could even mobilize a defense."

Hinata looked at her impatiently but nodded. "She will not do anything, and she may actually be able to keep Fana calm."

Tsunade nodded again as Jiraiya reached over and rubbed her back.

Hinata stepped away from the table and Fana long enough to use the summoning jutsu and the familiar fox female appeared amidst a burst of smoke, her seven tails waving lazily.

"_**Hello Hinata-chan. Do you have need of me?"**_

Hinata nodded as she stepped closer. "Yes Auri…could you tell me what is wrong with Fana? He would only recognize me and he isn't talking at all."

Auri walked slowly over to Fana purring quietly and he watched her then purred back as she rubbed up against him. She continued to rub against him, her nose under his chin and he leaned down and seemed to nip at her playfully.

"_**He has reverted to a more animalistic state. Naruto has slipped into a coma and when it happened he was trying to communicate with him. Whatever is happening to Naruto is also happening to Fana. He recognizes Naruto as family and is trying to protect him because he is confused about the environment and when he saw Jiraiya approaching him without approaching him first he took it as a threat to Naruto."**_

Hinata nodded and Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded as well, obviously made privy to the conversation also.

Auri looked at Naruto as Fana began to groom her, and she seemed to frown.

"_**This cannot remain. Something must be removed for him to live."**_

They looked at her and Hinata frowned. "What do you mean Auri?"

"_**Naruto-kun is being pulled apart from the inside. His body, his mind, and his spirit are all being pulled in different directions."**_

Hinata blinked not sure what to make of this but Tsunade stepped forward slightly but stopped and held up her hands as Fana looked up and growled at her again.

"What do you mean? Is it his keke genkai?"

Auri nodded slowly as she continued to look at him.

"_**It is his keke genkai…but it is also my mate, and something more."**_

Hinata stepped closer to Naruto and stroked his sweating forehead. 'Do you know what the other is?"

Auri nodded slowly again and her frown deepened before she playfully nipped at Fana's jaw and tugged on it lightly, making him growl playfully at her.

"_**As you know, a keke genkai is usually linked to one of the three parts of the body. The mind, spirit, and body. The three parts of harmony. We shall call them prime powers for the time being. When the three operate as one, there is little that the person in perfect harmony cannot do. Usually only one prime power will be active in one person. In rare occasions two as long as they are of separate realms. If you count the power of my mate, then Naruto has three, one in each realm."**_

All three were shocked but Tsunade was confused. "All right, so Naruto has three prime abilities…why would they be killing him?"

"Again as you know, the prime abilities activate and take years to master. In that time the body developes an affinity to it and it no longer affects the wielder adversely…in Naruto-kuns case, he has only developed one and the other two are tearing at the third. Each trying to gain dominance over the other."

Tsunade nodded as she considered. "So he mastered the Kyubi's and now has to master the other two?"

Auri shook her head as Fana's tails wrapped around her possessively.

"_**No. Naruto-kun can use my mates abilities, but he has not mastered it yet. He has mastered his father's keke genkai."**_

Jiraiya frowned as he came a little closer. "Minato did not have a blood limit. He was strong, and tough, but that was all."

Auri smiled down at him then shook her head.

"_**You are wrong toad sanin. Namikaze Minato's blood limit was his unstoppable spirit. Once he set his sites on something, nothing would stop him from achieving it. His blood limit helped him to achieve things that all said were impossible. Some would say that it was his stubbornness that made it possible to do these things…but think about it. Has not Naruto done things that would normally seem impossible? Did anyone think he would be capable of any of the things he has done? It is because of his father's blood limit that he can do these things…but if his motives are selfish, or evil…then his blood limit will not operate. It will only work for the pure of heart."**_

Tsunade blinked as she considered it. The implications were astounding. Such a simple ability with the potential to produce such powerful results!

_That must have been how he learned the rasengan so easily, or was able to beat some of his foes, or even to convince me to return to Konoha…what couldn't this blood limit do?"_

Hinata stopped as she thought about it as well then chuckled. "I know he loves me and his blood limit didn't influence that. If he had thought of it in a selfish manner, it wouldn't have worked!"

Hinata seemed to come to some personal, triumphant conclusion then leaned over and kissed his forehead.

Auri smiled down at her, but a hint of sadness was evident.

**_"While I understand your relief, something must be done, and soon. A keke genkai is a permanent thing. Only those of a higher order can remove it. So the only conclusion I have is my mate's essence must be removed, or Naruto-kun and he will die."_**

O

O

Outside of the vault like room, many questions were left unanswered, but a lot of speculation happened just the same.

Ino frowned as she looked at everyone. "So why are we just sitting here? We should find out what the hell is going on in there with Naruto!"

Sakura sighed for the third time and glared at Ino. "Leave it be pig. You know Lady Tsunade doen't want us in there so we have to wait."

"You wait forehead! I don't have the patience for this and you know it!"

Choji opened a bag of chips and started munching. It was bad that Naruto was this sick…but there was nothing he could do until someone told him…so he munched patiently as the two argued.

Shikamaru leaned against a wall, his head staring at the floor as Temari hugged him, a sad look on her face. She had gotten to like Naruto better after he was able to bring her brother back from the brink of destruction…even Kankuro was quiet while he tinkered with one of his puppets.

Temari looked at Gaara and wondered what he was thinking. She knew it wasn't completely bad, but it couldn't be good either. While he wasn't murderous anymore, Gaara did care about the goofy ninja, and that in itself was miraculous.

_I don't know what will happen…but I hope he recovers, for Hinata, and especially for Gaara._

Iruka looked the worst as everyone sat around and did whatever they needed to do to retain their decorum. He had become like a guiding figure in his life and felt quite fondly towards him. _Please Kami…please let him recover._

No one would admit it aloud…but Naruto was the one constant in all of these people's lives. Everyone knew it. No one would be able to sleep comfortably if he died…and they all knew it deep in the fabric of their being.

O

O

Orochimaru stood looking in through the peephole to the room and smiled as he watched Sasuke roll over in his sleep.

He seemed to be tossing fitfully. Orochimaru reached down and touched himself lightly with a shiver and smiled has his snake like tongue danced across his lips. As the door opened he turned with a look of annoyance on his face but smiled when he saw it was Kabuto. Closing the peephole he smiled. "Kabuto…is all ready?"

Kabuto nodded with a slight smile as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Yes Orochimaru-sama. We can begin as soon as you will it."

Orochimaru grinned as he caressed Kabuto's face. "Excellent. Shall we go wake our new darling up?"

Kabuto grinned as he followed Orochimaru out of the hidden room.

O

O

Sasuke was having doubts and second thoughts about his decision.

At first he thought this was the only avenue to power that he had. As the days went by he regretted it more and more. That night he went to sleep…but his intent was to leave early the next morning…and return to the leaf…or maybe he would go to the village hidden in the sand.

Gaara was friends with Naruto, maybe they could help him. He wasn't sure if he could face Naruto after he had killed him three times. It still seemed so surrealistic to him. The chidori burning its way into Naruto's chest…not once, but twice.

The final one cleaving his heart in two…and each time he struck Naruto down, he got up again. If Sasuke hadn't poured ever ounce of chakra from the curse mark and his own body into it, he was sure Naruto would have gotten up again almost immediately. Even so, he still lived!

The final insult, and the reason he final came to his senses…Naruto could have killed him. At the last second, Naruto dispelled the rasengan, and scratched his forehead protector…when he could have slammed the rasengan into his face, or clawed out his throat.

Those thoughts haunted him all the way to the village of sound…and every day until he finally realized his own stupidity. _Naruto would have gladly given his life to help me beat Itachi…Hell…he gave me his life to show me that I wasn't alone…and I squandered that gift._

With even more sorrow Sasuke fell asleep and dreamed of the things he enjoyed but never admitted. Sparring with Naruto, going on missions, watching him argue with Sakura. So many things he missed now.

The door opened and banged against the wall and Kabuto and Orochimaru walked in. Sasuke jumped up in bed and seeing the two frowned as he shook the sleep from his head. "What do you two want?"

Orochimaru smiled and it filled Sasuke with dread as Kabuto walked to the other corner of the room in front of Sasuke, and he knew he was in for something unpleasant.

Orochimaru shook his head as he wagged a finger at Sasuke while Kabuto frowned at him. "Now, now Sasuke-kun…that is no way for you to behave to your benefactor. He has come tonight to offer you a most unique gift, and here you act in a manner completely unappreciated. Such manners."

Sasuke frowned as Orochimaru took off his robe and laid it on a chair next to the dresser. Realization hit him and his eyes widened as the rumors or Orochimaru's "tastes" came back to him and he dropped easily into the dragon stance. "No thanks! That is one gift I do not need!!"

Orochimaru smiled as he raised a hand to his chest then clenched it into a fist. "Oh I insist!"

The curse mark flared to life painfully on Sasuke's shoulder and he grabbed it as he screamed out in agony.

After a few moments his mind came back to him and he realized he must have blacked out from the pain. He couldn't move but he couldn't feel anything tying him down. Slowly he looked up and saw Kabuto in front of him a strange grin on his face.

"Now you will know the joy I felt when I was first given the gift by Orochimaru." He reached out and caressed Sasuke's face which sickened him and made his skin crawl as he felt hands on his naked back and his eyes opened in horror at the next words. "And then it will be my turn…"

The screaming didn't stop unti lhis voice gave out...

O

Ok it's been a while since I have done this so let me see if I can get back into the swing of things.

Azteklord, Chewie cookies, and Raven5148518: I love ya guys dearly but I'm the author and I can do what I want. (raspberry) Stay tuned...someone will die. Anonymous-affiliate: Thanx and keep reading, a whole lot of shit comin! Rallybabe89:Welcome back...don't worry it is scary but really cool and as you can see...I have many more twists and turns for you guys. .yashamew: Thank you I will continue to post as fast as inhumanly possible.hehehe 718Darkstar: Not to worry if you lose it I will help you find it. Kyuubi123: Thanks buddymore on the way. Stay tuned! Festerslove: Yep...I'm a total meany! Hee Ho King: Hehehe! JamesRKS: Oh he will be...but when? weltossedsalad: Oh I thought a lot about this and I think it is unique and will be challenging to write about!

Well to be honest, I re-wrote most of book 2...it didn't feel right...and I was already on book 3...poop. Oh well, the things I do for my fans. Enjoy guys, next update before you know it!

Next Episode: I will do it…


	61. Chapter 61

What is Love

What is Love?

Book 2

Loves Champion

Chapter 21

Auri purred lightly as she lay next to Fana, who towered once again over Naruto. The difference this time was Hinata standing next to the table.

Tsunade looked up from what she was tinkering with then shrugged.

Auri stood up and walked over to the equipment Tsunade was working on then nodded.

"_**Very good Lady Hokage…the device seems to be ready."**_

Tsunade nodded as Jiraiya gave her a thumbs up from the other side of the room, connecting the last cable.

"What exactly is this device again?"

Auri stood still for a second then shivered and a light like a very bright flash bulb went off around her.

As the sparkles faded from everyone's eyes, no longer was an immense female fox standing there, but a beautiful woman wrapped in her own hair; from appearances to cover her modesty.

Small fox ears poked out of the top of her hair and of course seven tails waved lightly behind her.

"Pardon my form…I have not been able to master transformation yet so this is as close to human as I can appear. My mate and I were working on it very hard before…well after he was sealed inside of Naruto-kun I didn't pursue the training any further."

Her voice was soft and dulcet…much different then the previous over powering demonic growl they were all used to. If Grin could make herself sound like this they could only imagine how beautiful she must have looked.

Jiraiya's jaw slammed against the floor and he slowly walked over dragging it along with him until he stood next to Tsunade.

"This device was purchased by Fana many years ago. He never revealed it's purpose to me, only that I and another would be instrumental in the future with the use of this machine. Without it, all would be lost."

She walked around it slowly pointing out elements to it as she understood them, others she glossed over which could only mean to them that she wasn't entirely sure what their purpose was.

"All told I think it is a containment device. The problem is Naruto and my mate are linked, soul to soul. For all intents and purposes they are one being now. Seperating them would be like cutting you in half Lady hokage and expecting you to live. They can only exist outside of each other because of Namikaze Minato's seal. This is my theory…if we extract the essence from Naruto and Fana it will be held here in this device until his keke genkai has finished altering his neural and optical pathways. Once that has occurred, you will be able to restore the essence back to its mortal coil and all should be well."

Tsunade frowned as she looked from the machine to Auri. "You say should…"

Auri nodded slowly but did not look any happier then Tsunade. "I do not know for sure what this will do to either of them. Understand I do not want to lose my mate again after losing him once already. And while I know you and Hinata-chan do not want to lose Naruto, I do not want to either. I have grown fond of him in the time I have met and spoke with him. He is something that I have not seen in humans since before his mother…honorable. For that alone I would give up my life to save him."

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, a question on her face but growled when she saw him staring at Auri still. With a vein pulsing visibly in her forehead she turned and punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over in surprise and turn blue from lack of oxygen as he fell to his knees!

After a few seconds and a giggle from Hinata and Auri he climbed to his feet again coughing.

"Sorry…(cough, cough) I was (cough) stuck…"

Tsunade just shook her head and made a mental note to let her hair grow long enough to use it in that manner…imagine the scandal!

"Why are you so eager to help my gaki? Of course he has honor, but so did Minato and Kushina for that matter. What is your investment in this?"

Auri smiled then nodded slightly. "Very well. Naruto is the last of the Uzumaki's. While Hinata will continue his name, she is not a companion to the Myobu yet. Until she becomes one…we are on the edge of extinction in the mortal realm."

Jiraiya grinned and nodded. "I see. So you are under the same rules as all summons?"

Auri smiled sadly then nodded.

At Tsunade's blank look he clapped his hands together and when he spread them apart again his toad summon scroll hovered between them. Gently he grasped it and set it on the floor. "Gamabunta told me once that the world had many different species of summons that roamed with their summoners. Those numbers have dwindled. I didn't understand it then but now I do. If the last person on the scroll dies without passing on the summon ability to someone else, then the scroll disappears and that particular summon cannot be called forth again unless those higher then us intervene or someone travels to the underworld and is chosen as worthy, or in some cases evil enough to receive the contract again."

Auri nodded as she sat cross legged next to the new device and Hinata walked over and sat next to her.

"So that is what you didn't tell me that day."

Auri looked down for a moment then nodded again. "Even though your name is on the contract, we Myobu are a little different. Our contact was based on companionship, not just summons. If Naruto were to die, you would be able to summon foxes, but our packs time on this plain would be at an end. And because of what happened to Fana, we would be hunted down and exterminated."

Hinata blinked and Tsunade looked shocked as they looked at each other.

"We are demons first and foremost. In the underworld we stand above the rest, so we have to be able to do what no other can. When Fana was taken over by Orochimaru's Genjutsu, he brought shame to us all. At that point he was to be judged for remaining on the mortal world and letting this happen. But when he was imprisoned inside of Naruto-kun, the council ruled against him and deemed that we as a pack did not deserve to exist anymore. We were hunted until the seven of us were all that is left. When I relayed this story to Naruto-kun, he didn't even hesitate. He promised that no more of us would die. And as he was to rebuild his clan, he would harbor us, and help us to rebuild our numbers as well. So you see, we are not here because we choose to be, but because we have to be."

Jiraiya seemed stunned as he considered her words and Tsunade looked as if she wanted a ton of sake.

Hinata looked thoughtful as she watched Auri, then looked over and smiled at the body of her husband then nodded. "What does it take to be a companion Auri?"

Tsunade frowned as her head snapped around to cover Hinata. "No. I will not allow that."

Hinata blinked as she looked at Tsunade. "Lady Hokage?"

"You do not know if she is telling the truth. She could be lying to you, hell they could be the reason Naruto is in this state. As your hokage I forbid you from doing this."

Auri looked sad until Hinata stood to her feet and wiped her hands off on her pants legs. "Lady Tsunade, while I understand your position of wanting to safe guard me as one of your shinobi, you have no jurisdiction over what my husband and I do in our private lives. If this were a military matter, I would have to defer to your judgment until I found out whether this was true or not. Or if this was purely a medical matter I would defer to your wisdom as a more experienced medic nin then I am, but even then my husbands medical care would still fall to me, and whatever I decided was best. But since this is a family matter between two members of the Uzumaki family, myself and Auri, then you have no voice in this subject."

Auri blinked in surprise as she looked up at Hinata who smiled down at her then offered her hand to help her up. As she took it Hinata couldn't help but grin. "Naruto-kun has grown on me in more ways then one. He accepted you and your family as what you are, part of the Uzumaki clan. I would be false to him if I did any less. I will do it, I will be your companion."

Tsunade cleared her throat and Hinata looked at her again. "I meant no disrespect to you Hinata. I only meant to be the voice of reason. You are correct of course, as much as I hate to admit that...I do not have a say in what you do, but I had hoped you would think carefully on this before you made a rash decision."

Hinata smiled gently at her as Jiraiya laid a hand on her shoulder. "I know what I am doing. I am helping our family as I would help any member of our family. Naruto knew well what he was doing when he accepted the pack. If he had any doubt he could have destroyed the summoning contract. He chose not to, so I can choose no less."

Jiraiya leaned over her shoulder with a smile. "I wish I had a tape recorder...no one will believe you admitted to being wrong." Tsunade rolled her eyes then elbowed Jiraiya in the stomach when she realized he was leaning to far over her shoulder just to be whispering in her ear. "I swear if I didn't like my boobs so much I'd get them removed so you couldn't ogle them anymore!"

Jiraiya grumbled something about her looking like a certain pink haired shinobi if she did that.

Tsunade almost turned and beat him down then shrugged as she realized he was right_. I can't see myself as flat chested._ _Maybe I will tell Sakura what he said so she could do it…_

The evil grin on her face made Hinata shudder as she came over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What happened to the shy little girl that couldn't even tell her love how she felt?"

Hinata smiled as she looked over her shoulder at him. "I realized I would never have my dream if I didn't be more like the person I admired, and who meant more to me then all the money or prestige in the Hyuga family."

Tsunade nodded as she remembered how Dan made her feel. "Alright. I understand."

Turning to Auri she returned her hand to her side. "So how do we do this thing?"

O

O

Shizune stood behind the hokage's desk and rubbed her temples. _Lady Tsunade should be doing this. I'm not a military strategist…I know how to fight, but a campaign of this magnitude is well beyond me!_

Shikamaru looked over the notes with his father and they adjusted pieces on the board which signified groups of ninja, militia, and the elite forces of the ANBU and Nin who had excelled to the level of Jonin. The one piece they were missing and were not sure who could provide much help at this point was the Hyuga clan.

One of the more powerful houses, they had become arrogant and standoffish. With the death of Hiashi, no one was sure what would happen or what they would do to help...continue to aid as they did in the past.

They all hoped Hinata would be able to bring them together before the darkness reached them, but no one was really sure.

Neji excused himself earlier and had not returned so Hinata was probably not strong enough to rule her clan and the arrogance would remain the same. As a hand rested on her shoulder she jumped then looked into the showing eye of Kakashi and she could tell he was smiling.

"We will prevail. Don't worry…we have the two greatest genius minds working on Tsunade's battle plans, we have the willpower to win, and we have two of the legendary Sanin on our side. This can't be any worse then any other crisis we have faced and overcome."

Shizune nodded but could not help but feel cold and she shivered.

_What if it isn't enough?_

_O_

_O_

Sasuke's mind screamed for him as his world turned into a haze of pain. He didn't know when it would end and all he could do was scream…The pain was so intense he couldn't concentrate on anything else.

He felt hands all over him, touching, poking, prodding, and he was sickened by what he imagined they were doing to him. At some point the intensity of the pain died down and his thoughts returned and all he could do was curse himself for being so stupid.

Blinded by his need to avenge his clan…which he now realized wasn't worth the price he was paying. He had been blinded by many things but the underlying reason stood clearly in his mind.

Even after his fathers death at Itachi's hands he was still trying to be better than him. Itachi was the Uchiya genius until he betrayed his family and the leaf.

The arrogance of the village was that if they made Sasuke believe he was the true genius, and the only person capable of rebuilding his clan, then he would become their weapon...so it seemed.

ABut his clan was on the verge of extinction because of corruption…but Sasuke was to young at the time to notice and when he got older he didn't care as he wallowed in his own self pity and need for revenge.

He wished fervently that he had listened to Naruto…or even to the skinny Sakura that wanted to be with him more then anything. She wasn't so bad…by now she was probably rather pretty.

Well that was gone now…now all he was, was Orochimaru's bitch!

He cursed himself again vehemently as he imagined what the pedophile Orochimaru and his suck ass accomplice Kabuto must have done to him.

His entire being hurt so he couldn't focus on the one area of his body he was worried about the most. At that moment another wave of mind numbing pain washed over him and he screamed again which sounded more like a kittens forced mewl.

The only coherent thought that stayed in his mind was the pain he had caused his friends, and his wish that he could make it up to them.

O

O

Kabuto looked at Sasuke, lying face down and naked on the table and grinned as he moaned and croaked again in pain. What a glorious day he had been having!

First his master Lord Orochimaru had given him permission to use the new experiment, but then he allowed him to use it on Sasuke! But even better it seemed to responding well to Sasuke's body chemistry and responding exactly as they had hoped!

Kabuto pushed his glasses up his nose as he looked closely at Sasuke's back and smiled before smacking him on the ass with a loud clapping sound.

"I knew you would be the one Sasuke-kun…that is why Lord Orochimaru chose you! That and I suggested you after your traitorous brother disappeared. Of course…you had to be alone, and you had to feel hopeless and desperate."

Kabuto giggled like a schoolgirl as he prepared a wicked looking syringe filled with a greenish/yellow ichor. "That is why nightly I assaulted you with my genjutsus and as we predicted you fled to the only person you assumed would give you the power to finish a mission we never intended to let you complete. What a fool."

With those words he thrust the needle home in Sasuke's back just below his kidney and within seconds Sasuke screamed anew and his body flailed and bounced against the chains that held him and Kabuto grinned as he filled the syringe again.

"Soon…your body will be ready for the next step of my experiments. I wonder how it will feel pressed against me with Orochimaru-samas mind controlling it?"

With another giggle he thrust the needle home again and smiled at the screams.

O

O

Lady Tsunade stood on one side of the machine as Hinata watched next to her husbands body and Jiraiya made sure the machinery did not fluctuate to badly while Auri stood opposite of Tsunade on the other side of the device.

"Now…we both grasp here, and here."

Auri pointed to a set of crystal matrixes on two separate cylindrical sections and she grasped the ones on her side as Tsunade grasped the ones on hers. "Good. Now as Jiraiya supplies power we both concentrate on pulling Naruto, and Fana's chakra here into the center of the device."

Tsunade concentrated as she looked at Naruto's body and a red/ and blue haze rose from Naruto's body and soon also rose from Fana's.

Everything was going smoothly until the last of it emerged and entered the center of the device and Naruto's eyes shot open, completely black, and the negative energy rose up like a coiled snake and hovered above the body for a few seconds but then slowly receded back into Naruto as Jiraiya turned a few dials and the silver light increased and his eyes closed again.

The machinery whined as it suppressed the energy, but it looked as if his idea was still doing it's job...thankfully.

Auri slowly dropped her hands from the machine and Tsunade did the same feeling as if she had gone ten rounds with the idiot brothers…while she was tied into a fetal position!

Jiraiya's hands were on her shoulders and she looked back and smiled at him. "Look hime." He pointed at the device and when she looked she tilted her head in wonder.

Between the pylons floated a miniature blue version of Naruto curled in a fetal position. But…as his body rotated the face of the Kyubi could be seen and the other half of the body was red and humanoid but looked to be covered in fur. "What is that?"

Auri smiled at her and Hinata as she came over to look. It is a representation of the two essences bound together as one. They are safe here until his body is finished adjusting…as long as the power is maintained."

As Tsunade looked at Jiraiya he nodded. "I'm on it."

Auri walked over and nuzzled the face of her mate as Hinata lightly touched her forehead against Naruto's. Tsunade said nothing as she watched them then looked at Jiraiya again and sighed to herself.

Hinata came back to her, carrying Auri the way she carried Cumo and Fana previously and they turned and left the room as Jiraiya busily made sure nothing interrupted the flow of power.

O

Hello me faithful! I have been having a shitty week at work and my home life sucks...but I am still here plugging away. Enough formalities.

Foxcomm, Zeobide274, Icey Dragon Flame, Raven5148518, Inferno05, Silver Warrior, vnvanman, James RKS, Kingkakashi, kyubi123, 718darkstar, welltossedsalad, Thebigmoose, rasenganfin, sharkteeth, AztekLord, and rageofkyubii: You all should know by now that nothing is completely as it seems in my story. Shame on you. Course...my mind is so twisted you never really know what will come out. Was Sasuke raped by Orochimaru? Or was it all in his mind? And what is Kabuto doing to him? Hee-Ho King: Well you take a ginsu knife... Rallybabe89: No...they are bonded soul to soul...and while my original book two had Hinata receiving Fana's essence, I realized the way I wrote it created an impossible situation. The main reason the kyubi's chakra didn't kill Naruto was because of the seal. Whilethe had the ability to re-create it, could she physically handle the strain of carrying his essence? I didn't think so at the time. Anonymous-affiliate, the gift...hehehe. Force of the Katana: Patience my friend...patience is a virgin you know...or something like that. Zeobide274: The darkness...yes the darkness. Who is the cripple? All good questions...answers coming soon. Icey Dragon Flame: I don't think he would like that... Metacarius: Thank you for the review. I do agree with you on the lemons...to an extent. I don't think I have to many...some of them do not even go close enough to be considered true lemons, and I did throw some of them in there to bog things down a little. Sort of a build up...then a relaxer...then a build up again. I know which chapters you mean and I have been considering going back and cleaning up a bit more, but then it would take time away from this...but definitely worth a look over. Chewie cookies: Not to worry...I still do requests when I can squeeze them in the plot. badgrl74: Do not doubt yourself. Maybe you just need a buddy to beat ideas aroung with? Nosaki'halbreed' Shulon: (Wow that's a mouthfull) Akamaru's fate will be coming up shortly, I think everyone will be pleasantly surprised...as well as the Inuzuka response to Kiba's beahavior and death. NarutoHinata17: All of them. I had book two written and was editing, but something didn't work and it kept bothering me...after re-reading for the...christ I don't remember how many times...I found gaping holes in book two and realized just filling them would have caused bigger problems in continuity. So the entire 40 chapters was rewritten and I am slowly editing and cleaning up before I post.

Two things that you have not discovered about me I will give you a hint on. I do not write rape scenes of any gender. I had a friend that was raped when she was younger and I watched how she suffered because of it so I won't do it. Also, I do not right homosexual stories of any gender. I am not homophobic...in fact I have homosexual friends who read my stories...but those types of stories do nothing for me. If i cannot get into it, I cannot write it.

Now...onto the next chapter!

Next Episode: House cleaning, and the ties that bind…


	62. Chapter 62

What is Love

What is Love?

Book 2 

Love's Champion

Chapter 22

Neji frowned as he watched the members and guardsmen that weren't on duty practicing in the dojo. As he watched Hanabi walked up and stood next to him, quietly stroking Cumo's back. Cumo purred lightly and cuddled closer to her, eyes half open.

As Neji focused on the guardsmen and shook his head he could feel heat creeping deeper into his mind as he turned and spied his target. He turned and Hanabi fell in step next to him until they both stopped at the back of the dojo master. Darom turned as he heard the two stop then smiled in surprise. "Lord Neji, Lady Hanabi…how are you today?"

Neji almost laughed in his face. The little sycophant figured he could kiss ass into his good graces. _Rude awakening time._

Neji folded his hands into the sleeves of his gi and smiled at Darom. "I am sure you train everyone hard and make sure only the most talented pass on to the next level correct?" Darom grinned and nodded his head. "Only the strongest Lord Neji!" Neji looked down at Hanabi and she looked up at him and they shared a grin. "Which is your strongest fighter Darom?"

Darom blinked as he looked at Neji and a smirking Hanabi then turned gestured to a man. As he approached, Darom turned and swallowed. "This is Gerin; a member of the third branch house. He has made a lot of improvement, and I guarantee he is one of the strongest in his class."

Neji looked the newcomer over then chuckled. "Are you up to a challenge Gerin?"

Gerin looked at Neji with a little trepidation. "I think so. What would be the challenge lord Neji?"

Neji smiled as he reached over and patted Cumo, before looking at Darom from the corner of his eye. "A fight…I would like to gauge the strength of our clans warriors. I do not believe our training methods are very effective at this time."

Darom turned red in anger but looked around nervously as Gerin took a step back. "Against you?"

Neji smiled as he and Hanabi turned and stepped onto the platform. Gerin followed up onto the platform as Darom hesitated then slowly followed them up as well.

"This is not to the death nor is it even an official match of any kind. This is for my information as second to Lady Hinata." Neji slowly looked around the room as students stopped their training and came over to the platform to see what was happening. The mention of Hinata usually brought mutterings of her and Naruto's illicit marriage as they saw it and quiet insults of "weakling" and "demon lover".

With recent information of how Neji was literally striking people down for such disrespect, most clansmen and women now held their tongues.

It was mostly the older generation that was this foolish. A lot of the younger Hyuga's were actually quite impressed with Hinata's bravery of stepping out of the stuffy old clan traditions and marrying an outsider. Again most of them looked forward to the changes that she and her new husband would make.

Neji turned and looked around the room. "This is only a challenge so that I can gauge the strength of the clan warriors. I have been told that Gerin is the strongest among you. So he will be fighting against the daughter of the late Lord Hiashi Lady Hanabi. Should he beat her, then the clan is in a very good state of being. If he fails, then Darom will be replaced as Dojo master, and I will assume his place on a temporary basis until a dojo master can be found."

Darom blinked then gritted his teeth as he realized he was just maneuvered into a tight spot.

With a curt nod Darom stepped from the platform, and Neji stepped from the other side. Neji nodded to a random clansman. "You will act as referee for this match."

The clansman nodded and stepped into the middle of the platform and looked at Gerin, then looked at Hanabi and frowned. "Would you like to put the fox down Lady Hanabi?

Hanabi smiled sweetly then shook her head. "She is just a baby and would be lost without me…I will hold on to her."

The proctor looked from Darom to Neji who shrugged with a slight smirk as if to say, "Hey she's a child."

The clansman nodded then placed his hand between the two. With a sudden movement he jumped backward with a shout and slashed his arm downward. "Begin!"

Gerin still frowning slid carefully into an extended gentle fist stance. "Byakugan!" He shouted as his blood limit activated then he jumped forward and struck at Hanabi with hardened fingers of his left hand, but found she was gone and he felt a sharp pain in his left knee and his foot and calf on the same leg went numb!

He turned around to see her behind him…stroking the fox and cooing to it quietly. Her byakugan already active and he could see despite her apparent attitude, she was watching him from the corner of her eye facing him.

Gerin took a deep breath and relaxed his nerves before focusing on a wider field of vision. He approached her slower and noticed her smirk. He struck at her again with an open palm. And then again with a crane strike, fingerstips pressed together and attacking with a downward stroke…but she dodged his first strike with the casual turn of her shoulder, then spun and blocked his other strike with her elbow before walking three steps away from him.

She continued to pet the fox kit who started to croon softly to her in pleasure but Gerin was far from happy.

The crowd of clansmen could see the frustration on his face. What they could not see was the numbness now in his hand as well. Her elbow strike while casual seeming actually struck a chakra point and made it almost impossible to control his hand and fingers. He struggled, forming the numb extremity into a fist and resumed his stance. He had to end this now!

Summoning his chakra, he rushed in! "You are in my field of divina…" he grunted as Hanabi was suddenly in front of him, inside of his reach and struck him four times in succession!

Left elbow to the sternum, head butt to the jaw, right open palm to the solar plexus, rising elbow to the point of the jaw, knocking the clansman back and too the floor!

Hanabi stood straight and shook her hair back out of her face and pat Cumo a little more as she watched Gerin struggle and fail to rise to his feet. Darom jumped onto the platform and ran to Gerin. "What was that? That was not the gentle fist!!"

Neji calmly walked over and placed a hand on Hanabi's shoulder. "Actually…it is now. It has come to my attention that the gentle fist is not what it should be, nor what it once was. From this day forward…that will change. I have with the permission of Lady Hinata and her husband Lord Naruto worked out a plan for a new training regimen. Part of which has been shown to you by Lady Hanabi."

Neji smiled down at her and she smiled back at him as she looked up. As he looked up however and his gaze wandered the room his eyes hardened and he shook his head.

"However…there are changes that will be made. For one I have become aware of a level of corruption that has crept into our clan and taken root like a weed. Because of our blindness to this, the corruption has spread and sprung up new problems. Greed, apathy, contempt, elitism…these problems must be eliminated. We will usher in a new age for our clan…we will take back what we have lost…our heritage!"

Many in the room shouted and raised their fists at Neji's speech. Others looked dubious.

This was just another inspiration speech by another Hyuga that was higher up on the food chain then they were.

Neji noticed the looks but shrugged. They would see the truth soon enough.

Neji and Hanabi walked over to Darom. Hanabi looked to Gerin as a medical nin checked his eyes and Neji took Darom lightly by the arm and led him away from the platform.

When they were out of earshot of the closest clansman Neji grinned at Darom and spoke to him in a grim tone but the smile never left his face.

"I know of many of the things in your past Darom. I know you did my Uncle's dirty work and hid a lot of his secrets which is how you got the position as dojo master. We both know your combat skills are the lowest of your meager abilities and you would not make a scratch on me let alone one of your own students who you have never taught."

Darom gulped loudly and blushed but said nothing. At his silence Neji reached into his sleeve and pulled out a tanto knife and handed it to him. At Darom's confused look Neji frowned.

"At this time you have no honor. I am giving you the only way to spare your family the shame that you will have placed upon them." Darom looked at the weapon in his hand and frowned as understanding came to him. He looked in Neji's eyes and blinked on the verge of tears.

"On your word my family will not suffer? Will not bear my dishonor?" Neji nodded as he handed Darom an envelope next. Place this on the desk in your office. I will see to it that they are well cared for, they are Hyuga's after all."

Darom nodded as he took the envelope from Neji then bowed to him. Neji returned a more curt bow and watched as Darom entered his office in the Dojo.

"Do you think he will do it?" Hanabi asked as she walked up behind him.

Neji smirked then nodded. "He may have no honor…but he does love his family. He knows that the way the clan is now…he would be hung for his crimes against the clan, and his family would suffer for the rest of their lives until his son redeemed him…and since he has two daughters there is a good possibility they would have had to follow him into Kami's bosom."

At Hanabi's frown he rubbed her head. "I do not agree either…but it is a tradition we can exploit to our advantage this time before we make steps to change it."

At her nod he guided her back to the clansman. "Come…there is much for us to do and little time to do it."

O

O

Akamaru yapped loudly as he sat outside of the box wagging his tail.

He cocked his head to the right as he looked at the box then yapped again a bit louder.

From inside the box a young female voice called out. "Oh give me a break! It's seven am!"

The dog, not seeming to care, yapped again but a lot louder.

"Alright already! Le' me get my shoes on!"

Akamaru seemed to snicker as a young girl, maybe twelve or thirteen years old crawled out of the box tying her shoes. "Ya know…this partnership would work much better if you didn't keep waking me up so early in the morning."

Akamaru seemed to grin at her before jumping up and running in a circle around her making her giggle.

"Ok…let's do our morning run…then go get us some breakfast!"

The dog barked then followed her out from under the bridge.

While he didn't eat very well, and he missed playing catch with Kiba…his new mistress was a lot of fun in her own way.

Unfortunately today was not to be the way it always was in the past.

"Akamaru? Is that you boy?"

Akamaru's ears kicked forward and swiveled to the woman that said his name then his tail went nuts as he charged over to her and ran around her legs yapping like crazy.

The girl looked at the dog then looked at the woman who rolled her dog over and started scratching his belly as his hind legs kicked the air.

She walked over and watched until the woman looked up at her and smiled. "Hello little girl. Do you like him?"

The girl nodded as she reached down and scratched him under his chin. "He's a good dog."

The woman nodded then sniffed the air before making light growling noises in her throat. Akamaru rolled to his feet and shook himself off before yapping back at her. The little girl looked from the dog to the woman and frowned. "You called him Akamaru…you know him?"

The woman smiled as she nodded at her but adopted a voice of adult superiority. "Yes I do…he is a member of the Inuzuka clan. He was born there and was the friend of my brother." Her face clouded for a moment but then she shook her head and smiled again.

He disappeared with Kiba one day and when neither of them returned we worried. I still find it hard to believe Kiba would…well that isn't important. Now that I've found him I need to take him back so we can…"

Akamaru trotted over to the little girl then turned and barked a few times at the woman. In response she growled back and raised an eyebrow before looking at the little girl again. Akamaru barked once and the woman smiled at her.

"Well he tells me you have been taking care of him. That was very nice of you. Is your mommy and daddy somewhere nearby so I can talk to them?"

The little girl looked down and frowned a little. "I'm alone. My family was killed by bandits while we were traveling here to start a new life."

The woman frowned then pat her head. "So you are an orphan?"

At the girls nod the woman stood straight and smiled. "My name is Hana…Akamaru seems to like you for obvious reasons from what he has told me. Why don't you come with me and we'll get you cleaned up."

The girl looked at Akamaru, who stood looking at her and wagging his tail. "Ok…he isn't worried about you so I won't be either."

As the trio walked down the street Hana looked down at her and smiled. "So what's your name?"

The little girl looked up at her and smiled. "Oh…I'm Kina."

O

O

Temari chucked a remote at the wall and smiled in satisfaction as it exploded in a million pieces and formed a messy pile next to the other items that had met a similar fate.

A deadpan voice grumped at her with a slight hint of humor in it. "If you keep that up, the room will be empty."

Temari turned and looked at her brother then scrunched her face up and stuck her tongue out at him. "Poop on you! I hate waiting!"

Gaara chuckled before Kankuro twitched his fingers and his puppet Crow danced a little jig to the movement of his fingers. "Excellent! I finally worked the stiffness out of that joint." Looking over at Tamari he shrugged causing crow to shrug as well. "Look if you are so worried about him, go see him."

Temari glared at him and he just grinned. Gaara used to be the scary one, but he changed after befriending Uzumaki. Kankuro however had not changed an ounce.

Temari grumbled a little and looked at Gaara who was reclining on a chair made of sand with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. "Well what are we supposed to do? This whole thing wouldn't be possible without him.

I was ecstatic to come here again for various reasons…but the only reason we are still allies with the leaf is because of Uzumaki." Gaara opened his eyes and looked at her causing her to hold up both hands at him.

"I know, I know…you gave the hokage your word and with the treaty between the sand and the leaf even if Uzumaki dies the treaty will stand. I know, we have gone over this a million times! But what do we do against this darkness? We don't know anything about it, it is less then a week away, and we have very little to no idea what it is or what it's going to do!!"

Gaara did something Tamara had never seen him do and it made her take a step back. He smiled.

Even the normally unflappable Kankuro blinked in surprise.

"I'm not worried. We are here to help the leaf the way they would help us. And I am not concerned with Naruto's condition. There is something remarkable about him…and I do not think his story is done yet."

Temari frowned as Gaara closed his eyes again a slight smirk on his face.

_There must be something remarkable about him. I just hope he does recover._

_O_

_O_

Hinata sat in front of Tsunade's desk as she rifled through notes and maps spread out on the table.

Shikamaru had done a superlative job of taking her mess and organizing a clear and concise plan for defending the leaf from the approaching threat.

She would have to reward him later…if they survived.

With a long overdue sigh she sat behind her desk and looked at Hinata. "I guess I cannot delay this any longer. I need you to go back into the darkness. Pick three members for your team, and see if you can stop whatever is happening."

Hinata frowned as Auri lay in her lap, eyes glittering at Tsunade. "Why only three lady hokage? Why not the entire rookie nine?"

Tsunade held up two fingers and grimaced. "One, A large force would be spotted immediately and you would be surrounded and in deep poop in less time then it would take to cross your eyes. Two, in case you fail, I will need all the other shinobi here to defend the village. I'm not going to lie to you Hinata…your chances of success are not good…but I am hoping with the help of your tailed friends you would have a better chance then you and Naruto had earlier."

Hinata nodded as she stroked Auri's head. "What about Naruto?"

Tsunade sighed as she leaned back in her chair. It seemed as if she lost all of her strength when Hinata mentioned his name. "I don't know. We are in uncharted territory with him and to be honest I am happy that he has survived this long. There is no telling how long it will be before his keke genkai finishes what it is doing or if he will even recover from it."

Hinata's eyes glossed over as she looked past Tsunade's shoulder and out the window.

They had endured so much, and grown so much more together…it can't be over already.

The thought of losing her only love since her childhood was almost to much for her!

"_Please no…not my Naruto too…"_

Blinked and turned to look at Tsunade as she felt herself being shaken, and a rough tongue touching her chin.

"Snap out of it Hinata! I know you are worried about him but we need you! You are the only one who has been in the darkness and survived…Naruto needs you!"

Hinata took a deep breath then nodded. She stood up and walked to the door before Tsunade called back to her. "You need to head out in two days Hinata. Have your team ready by then…but please be very careful…I have one tidbit that was hard to swallow that Shizune discovered."

At Hinata's look Tsunade continued.

"Minato did have a brother he was forced to exile. From the description Naruto gave us his uncle may be this cripple."

O

O

Next Episode:The beginning...and the end.


	63. Chapter 63

What is love

What is love?

Book 2

Love's Champion

Chapter 23

Hinata walked out of the front gate, her head held high as she thought hard about Naruto not going with her on this mission of importance.

Neji, Tenten, and Kakashi following closely behind her.

In the two days before this one, they trained and she and lady Tsunade briefed her team on what to expect in the darkness.

The majority of questions seemed to come from Naruto's sensei. He seemed to absorb everything and nodded thoughtfully a few times as he considered what they were going to be up against. "So you believe these walking…zombies are being created by this cripple?"

Tsunade nodded as she dropped a new information sheet to the table. "We are hopeful that if we can kill him, then the zombies and the darkness will both cease to be a problem as well."

Kakashi looked at the new sheet and nodded. "There's one thing you haven't considered though. From what Hinata said it sounds like these zombies aren't being controlled, they're autonomous. If that is the case then killing the creator may not stop them at all."

Tsunade frowned then sat down heavily. "We have considered it, but we have little else to go on. This seems like our only option."

Kakashi nodded slowly then shrugged as he flicked the pages of Ichi Ichi Paradise in thought. "I guess you're right…but why this particular team?"  
Hinata spoke up surprising everyone considering she had been silent the entire meeting.

"I wanted members who had the most chances to destroy the zombies. With the God Hand used by Neji, and the scorpions strike by me, we can disable the zombies by destroying their chakra points. Tenten can use her weapons and the new jutsus she learned training with us to dismember the zombies, slowing them until we can destroy the chakra point, and you Kakashi-sensei can use your lightning blade to do the same, either dismembering or destroying the chakra point. Plus with all the jutsus you posses with the use of your sharingan eye, you should have something that will fit almost any situation. Add to that the pakun, Neji and my byakugan, and Tenten's ability to pull almost anything out of her pockets…I think we are pretty well covered."

She did not mention the pack…like Naruto used to say, she had to keep something tucked away for emergencies.

The thought of her husband still lying in a coma almost brought her down again but she fought to keep her spirits up.

The meeting continued in that vein until they all agreed on a plan of action.

Hinata would have liked to take Shikamaru because of his planning skills and the new jutsus involving his shadow…but Lady Tsunade said he would be needed in the leaf in case they failed.

Before they knew it they stood at the black barrier. ANBU had been in and out of the area continuously, but none bothered to stay long as they flitted about sending progress reports, or investigated other areas.

Hinata took a deep breath and turned to look at her team. "Kakashi-sensei, please stay with me, and Tenten please stay with Neji. The darkness is complete once you are in it and unless you can see in the dark…you will get lost quickly, and lost is not a good thing to be here."

They nodded as Neji and Hinata activated their byakugan and they stepped forward into the darkness.

O

O

Jiraiya went and checked the vitals of both Naruto and then Fana. "Weak…but steady. I guess we can't hope for more."

He walked over and looked at the containment unit that still showed Fana/Naruto floating in it and wondered if he was aware of what was going on, or was he just sleeping. _I hope he is asleep…I would hate to think he is awake and cannot do anything. That would be a fate worse then death._

Tsunade walked in and he glanced over his shoulder at her and shrugged. "No change."

She nodded as she came over and felt Naruto's pulse. "At least he hasn't deteriorated either."

She leaned over the table and looked down at the kyubi then sighed. "I hate this. I hate waiting here unable to help and hoping he doesn't die."

Jiraiya placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Why don't you get some sleep? It's been almost two days and I know you haven't slept. Hurting yourself is not going to help him get better faster."

She laughed…although it sounded bitter in both of their ears. "That could apply to you as well."  
Jiraiya grinned and shook his head. "I have been cat napping off and on so I at least have more energy then you. Go on…he will be fine and if anything happens, I'll let you know."

Tsunade placed a hand over his cheek causing him to flinch slightly, but when she leaned up and kissed him on his lips his eyes widened as she pulled away.

"I know I don't say this much, but I do appreciate all you do for me…for us."

Jiraiya nodded but as always his hands got a mind of there own and squeezed Tsunade's shapely backside. Almost instantly he flinched and threw his hands up to cover his face from the impending blow!

After a few seconds and no punch or slap greeted him he looked around his fingers and saw a slight smile on Tsunade's face. He put his hands down and looked at her bewildered.

Tsunade placed a hand on her hip and shook her head. "That was a free one pervert. For all the things you have done for me in the past. Do it in public again and I will break every bone in your body!"

As she walked past him he watched her ass and the words left his mouth unbidden. "What about in private?"

Both hands clapped to Jiraiya's mouth, but he knew the damage was done and looked around for a place to run before he resigned himself to doom and turned to face her again.

Tsunade's smile greeted him from the doorway and when she winked then closed the vault door, he wondered if he could get someone to watch over Naruto for a while…

O

O

As they walked deeper and deeper into the darkness Hinata wondered why things seemed so quiet. It didn't take them very long to be assaulted by the zombies when she and Naruto entered the first time.

She reached over and lightly tapped Neji on the elbow. He turned to look at her and she pointed to her eyes and shrugged. He shook his head no then shrugged also.

_Well that's a bust…he doesn't see anything either. Maybe the cripple hasn't moved forces this far forward yet? Or maybe he is planning to wait until the darkness has entered Konoha before sending his minions._

Her mind ran as she considered splitting up but the way the zombies swarmed them before; she didn't take well to that idea and rejected it immediately.

Kakashi squeezed her arm causing her to jump as she had forgotten about him and he pointed in the distance. Hinata looked to where he pointed and she saw a lone chakra point appear at the very edge of her Byakugans' range. _Now how did he see that before me?_

Hinata shook it off, but filed the information in the back of her mind for later as Neji noticed the new movement as well. He hand signed at her, "Is that one of them? I only see one chakra point."

Hinata nodded then signed back. "So far I only see the one…but there have to be more around so stay focused."

They moved as a team, slowly advancing on the one chakra source until they were close enough to engage it if need be. The undead looked at them then opened it's mouth and moaned before turning and walking away from them.

Neji looked at Hinata and blinked. At the moment though she was just as confused as he was. Where were the rest? Why was there only one here when earlier there seemed to be hundreds?

The zombie stopped and turned to look at them then moaned again then turned and started shambling away again. After a few moments it stopped and turned looking at them almost expectantly. Hinata hand signed to Kakashi and Neji, "It seems it wants us to follow it."

Kakashi frowned as he watched the strange behavior exhibited by the undead but Neji quickly signed back. "I do not think this is a wise thing to do."

Hinata nodded but shrugged before signing back. "It seems to be our only option. If he wanted to the cripple could have already overwhelmed us with undead."

After a few tense seconds they all agreed. Going back was not an option.

The followed the zombie for a few minutes, until finally Hinata and Neji were able to a single chakra network as they got closer. After a few seconds the zombie stopped and turned to them as a little hunched man came into view, leaning heavily on a cane.

"Hello again pretty one. I see you have brought others this time…good. I am glad to meet all of you…but where is your blond friend? I am very interested in talking to him again…he was very sharp…reminded me very much of someone…yes."

Hinata blinked as she watched him before dropping deeper into the byakugan. His chakra network seemed strange. The normal human's system would pulse with energy, even when resting or unconscious.

His chakra seemed to just sit there, as if it were waiting for him to tell it to do something. Kakashi took that moment to speak up. "We know you are here to attack Konoha…why would you do such a thing, we have done you no harm."

The cripple turned to look at him and grinned, broken and rotting teeth stood out and his breath was like a cesspool in the middle of the hottest day of summer, causing Tenten to gag and cover her face with one hand.

Hinata wrinkled her nose slightly as well as Neji…Kakashi stepped forward but had no outward reaction. "Well I am just coming home. It has been many years since I have walked the streets of Kohona and I was hopping to be able sit down with Minato again and discuss the terms of my banishment."

The man bobbed his head a few times as he thought to himself then smiled. "Yes it was mean of him to send me away…but I do not hate him for it…no one cannot hate ones brother. Oh yes he did peeve me…but I have always done what I can to make him happy…what are brothers for?"

He nodded his head again as he turned and walked over to a stone table that was sitting off to the side of the clearing where they stood. Hinata frowned again as she stepped up beside Kakashi. "If all you wished to do was visit the leaf, why did your minions attack us?"

The cripple turned and looked at her and stopped in thought then shrugged. "One cannot be too careful…You could have been robbers…my eyesight isn't what it once was. There have been others for sure…but my friends have dealt with all who have threatened me."

He nodded to the lone zombie that still stood to the side.

"Please. Come sit and have some tea with me…well I have no tea but I have plenty of water!"

The little man grabbed a nearby pitcher and began to pour water into the different cups and glasses on the table. The four exchanged looks then shrugged before slowly approaching the table and sitting around it.

_If we humor him a bit we should be able to take him out._ Kakashi thought as he sat on a log.

Hinata looked at Neji who signed to her rather quickly. "He's insane."

Hinata nodded as they sat. This guy was the proverbial, "Nuttier then a fruit cake". The problem didn't seem to be taking him out…he was close enough…but where were all the zombies?

The man came over and picked up one of the cups and held it aloft. "To new friends…and home comings!"

The group looked at each other then shrugged as they raised their glasses but only pretended to drink…no sense taking chances.

The cripple drank deeply then placed the cup back on the table and belched. "Ooh…pardon me. I have not had human company in so long I may have forgotten my social graces."

He giggled slightly then did a little dance…sort of…well as much of a dance as a man with a bad hunch and a crippled leg could do. He giggled again then cocked his hip and farted in a loud and obnoxious manner then burst into loud laughter.

Hinata casually reached up and waved her hand in front of her nose and Tenten crossed her eyes and laid her head on Neji's shoulder.

Neji grinned as he looked at Hinata. "Well…he is definitely related to Naruto."

The gimpy little man chuckled as he fanned hishand behind himself. "Whoo…I should not have eaten those mushrooms!"

Hinata couldn't help but smirk but Kakashi frowned just before he spoke up. "I don't understand…you said you just want to come home, yet you brought a small army of zombies with you? That doesn't sound very friendly to me!"

The gimp grinned again then nodded slowly as he sat at the table and looked at Kakashi. "Well it is rather simple my sharingan friend…I am coming home…Definitely looking forward to see my brother again…but my zombies are with me because I have to destroy the Hyuga clan."

O

O

Jiraiya sat on a chair in the corner of the room doing the "bob and weave". His head kept lurching down to his chest as he started to fall asleep but the jerking motion would cause him to wake up with a snort and grumble before he would start to dose and do it again and again.

This had become Jiraiya's nightly routine as he refused to leave his student's side at a time like this. In three days Jiraiya had gotten maybe six hours of sleep and had only showered and ate the day he helped set up the back up system. The important thing was to make sure Naruto survived…nothing else mattered.

A beeping sound and a flashing light on the console made him snort then jump up out of his chair and look around the room. Seeing the light he moved with a purpose to find out why this alarm had gone off.

After a few seconds of touching dials and jumping to conclusions Jiraiya just frowned.

He really had no idea what half the controls and indicators did…but he knew this was Naruto's only hope of surviving what his blood limit was doing to him.

Pulling a book from off the shelf he flipped through the pages, mumbling the entire time of how he wasn't a tech…he was a sanin, not a technician. Still...he skimmed through the manual grumbling over and over again until he thought he found an area that described the various lights that were on the console he was looking at.

After he skimmed down the page he stopped at a section and read it, blinked, then read it again. He looked up slowly as the lights flickered and the most horrible words at this moment slid almost soundlessly from his lips.

"Power failure warning?"

And the lights in the room went completely out and the darkness seemed to tell him: "Here lies Uzumaki Naruto…"

O

O

Next episode: The Price…


	64. Chapter 64

Jeez...do I have a sign on my forhead that says, "Kick here when down!"? Read this jackasses review, and my return and tell me what you think. It was submitted by pokemaniacbill...never was I more ashamed to have the same first name as someone else...

This is another of those fics that are so very difficult to read due to the  
same voice for each character. You don't show us how the characters feel, you  
overexplain simple things, the dialogue lacks depth, and it's badly formatted.  
The premise is interesting and the execution is poorly thought out. You need  
someone to not only be your editor but a collaborator, someone who can tell  
you when you're doing something poorly and vice versa. I can't keep reading  
this, it's just not worth it.

Good luck.

My return...

Well...  
What I like about reviews like yours is the sheer lack of common decency.  
If it was that "painful" for you to read up to chapter 5 then why even leave me a review? Move on like most intelligent chimpanzies would do. If you had read carefully you would have seen that I do not have a beta, nor a collaborator and I would have loved to have found one...but I didn't. And you criticizing my story in this way and not offering any help at all...was just assholish...but I am sure you know yourself better then anyone don't you?  
People (and I use that term loosely)such as yourself have a tendency to destroy others hopes and dreams because all you can do is be negative and destructive.  
No one on this site is a professional writer to my knowledge, and if they are why are they here? This is for fans and budding writers to try and improve and become creative in their own right.  
If you want perfection I suggest you go buy a book.  
I have read your one story that you developed and I understand why you only got 27 reviews. It is long winded and chases it's own tail around in circles. In other words it goes no where.  
IF in the future you want to criticize someone, add helpfull hints as well as criticism. While it is your right as a human being to voice your opinion, it is my right as a human being to tell you that you are pretentious and obnoxious.  
If you read past chapter 5 you would see the story greatly improves, and is nearly not as drug out in details as the Ranma story you wrote. (Ketatamashiihaato)  
You are the second negative review I have received since this stories beginning, and I have over 600 reviews...obviously you are in the minority.  
When you grow up...perhaps you will have an opinion worth noticing.  
You have a nice day now!

My appologies, and for the record...I take criticism very well...but a review that just completely rips you apart and offers no idea for improving, or any insite to improve is just stupid. If I wanted to hear a whole bunch of negative crap, I'd call my ex wife. I have ahd plenty of people review me and temper the good with the bad so it is easier to assimilate and actually helps you become a better creator. If you just slam someone, then don't expect them to be happy, or even expect them to return. In my opinion that is mean spirited and worthless. But I am also an Ass...you rip me apart for no other reason then your bad attitude I will return it to you in spades. Just a friendly warning.

Now...continuing with my late as hell update.

What is Love?

Book 2 

Loves Champion

Chapter 24

Hinata frowned as she looked at the little man sitting at the table smiling.

_He…he wants to destroy the Hyuga clan?_

Hinata glanced over at Neji and could see his hand clench into a fist but held his place.

Kakashi blinked as he leaned forward at the table. "The Hyuga clan? Why them?"

The little man blinked then cocked his head to the right as he thought about it but then shook his head. "Why because the elders and the leader are corrupt to the core. The whole clan practically!" The little man looked at Kakashi like he was a moron before continuing. "Minato's biggest opposition to everything before he became hokage and especially after was Hyuga Hiashi." He leaned forward and rested a chin on his hand as he thought for a moment. "He even tried to block his and Kushina's relationship. But my brother out smarted him. He went to whirlpool with Kushina where they married secretly. From there they lived together for a long time with no one the wiser of their relationship."

He snickered a little as he looked at all four of them. "And that was the least of the things The Hyuga clan has done to hurt my brother…but he was always a generous man…despite my warnings and misgivings he would always give people who didn't deserve it a chance to redeem themselves. I am pretty sure he will eventually die trusting people to do what is right…but that is my brother and I love him despite his big heart."

Hinata sighed inwardly. If only he knew the truth in his statement. Naruto inherited his father's big heart…but all the pain he was caused growing up helped temper it a bit so he was not blindly nice anymore.

"Do you know my brother? He became hokage of the leaf village before he banished me…I'm sure by now he and Kushina have a houseful of kids and he has greatly improved the village hidden in the leaves…tell me how is Minato?"

The four looked at each other not sure what to say as the little man waited with a slight smile on his face. Tenten opened her mouth to speak but Neji's hand on her knee stopped her. Kakashi stood slowly and placed his hands on the table. "I'm sorry to tell you this…but Minato died sixteen years ago when the kyubi no kitsune attacked the village. Kushina also died because of that same attack. I'm sorry."

The cripple blinked as he sat back in his chair, a stupefied look on his face. "It can't be…it can't be…"

Neji reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai and gripped it tightly. Tenten already had a handful of shuriken but Hinata had yet to make a move. The little man was still repeating to himself and his eyes looked glazed over. Kakashi looked at Hinata who shrugged. "I think he is just in shock." Kakashi leaned forward. "Yoohoo…excuse me? I understand you are having a difficult time with this…but we really need to finish our conversation here."

The cripple blinked then looked at Kakashi. "With Minato gone, I don't have anything left. Nothing good to look forward to."

Hinata frowned as a feeling of sadness crept into her heart and she realized how much pain he must be in…very similar to what Naruto felt in the past.

Before anyone could say anything his eyes snapped up to look at them. "Nothing except revenge!"

The zombie charged from the side towards Tenten and Neji.

Tenten stood on the chair then leapt backwards and threw five shuriken towards the zombie while she quickly flash flew hand signs. "Mass shuriken Jutsu!"

The thrown shurikens shimmered then doubled, then doubled again, and again! Tenten then flashed through a few more seals then shouted, "Molecular blade jutsu!" The shurikens shimmered again then flashed through the body of the zombie at various points. Seconds later the zombie fell to the ground in a few dozen quivering pieces. Tenten landed as Neji stood and threw the kunai at the cripple who just stood there with the same silly looking smile on his face.

The man casually reached up and held his hand flat, palm facing towards Neji and the kunai stopped in mid air then fell to the ground at his feet. "I'm sorry to do this really…but the only thing left to me is revenge. Without Minato…there is nothing left for me…at least I can avenge him."

Kakashi swung back his arm as he leapt at the cripple, lightning blade blazing in the darkness! "I hope you can do that from the grave!"

As his arm swung forward, but Kakashi seemed to fly away from the cripple before he reached him and slammed with bone numbing force into a tree!

The three stood there shocked as Kakashi slid slowly to the ground, and his lightning blade fizzled and sparked before it went out as he lost consciousness.

The cripple gestured and the gloom seemed to lessen and the three could see dozens of seven foot, and taller shapes approaching and one looming behind the cripple.

"Did I mention I've improved on the original model?"

O

O

The little girl sat staring out the window as she watched people rush back and forth.

She knew the lady was right…the situation was too dangerous for her, an untrained person to get involved with…but she still wished she could help to defend the village she lived in.

A hand on her shoulder made her turn around and look. Inuzuka Tsume stood there a motherly smile on her face. "I know what you want little one…but this is not the time for you to show what you have. But if you want to help there are plenty of supplies you can help move that will help anyone who is injured. If you did this I would appreciate it greatly."

The little girl nodded as she watched still for a few moments then looked up at her again. "What happened to the boy that used to take care of Akamaru?"

Tsume's face hardened for a second and her hand jerked spasmodically on her shoulder, almost as if she was fighting herself not to squeeze it. After the moment was gone she looked sad but still smiled down at her. "My son…was very…spirited. He wanted the best and to be the best…but hard work was not really in his vocabulary. He wasn't lazy…he just wanted things as easy as possible."

She took a deep breath then sighed as she let it out. "This led to him buying food pills, the best weapons…special training and items for Akamaru...it just seemed to get bigger and bigger each time something new came along that he thought would make him a better ninja."

Tsume knelt down next to the little girl and smiled at her again but it seemed a great weight was on her.

"And then he decided he wanted a girlfriend…but not just any girlfriend. It had to be the girl from one of the oldest and most influential clans in Kohona…but she had no eyes for Kiba other then as a friend, and teammate."

Kina looked at Tsume and frowned slightly. What did this have to do with Akamaru?

"Well I guess it is sort of my fault. You see I spoiled him a lot…but when I realized the direction he was heading, well it was already too late. Even after I cut off his allowance, he found money in other ways. I hope he wasn't doing anything illegal…but I guess I was too busy running the clan to keep up with what he was doing." She paused for a second in thought then smiled at her again.

"Anyway I heard he had a problem with the Uzumaki boy because he started seeing the girl he liked…and he didn't take it well."

Tsume's eyes grew distant and she frowned. "So he, in his wounded pride attacked the Uzumaki boy…and he was killed. It wasn't Naruto that killed him as I hear it, but Hyuga Neji, the brother of the girl Kiba liked. It seems there are still things that are left unanswered about my son and his death, but that is the gist of it."

Kina looked at Tsume, a slight frown on her face. "But…what does all of this have to do with me?"

Tsume stood and guided the little girl to the front door. "Right now, nothing. But as soon as the hokage approves the paperwork…"

The too walked out the front door and Kina suddenly hugged Tsume and her chuckle could be heard through the court yard as Akamaru ran up yapping.

O

O

Tsunade stood at the gate and watched the hurried activity as archers set up barrels of explosive tagged arrows, the six ballista they were able to get built were set up, and other supplies and necessities were set out and prepared for the coming attack.

She was actually quite proud of her people and the way they all came together in these last minute preparations.

_Now if only the damn Hyugas would have gotten their heads out of their butts, we would have a much greater chance at this… _

As she thought this a man in a white gi wearing a white mask with the hint of lavender walked up and bowed low to her.

"Greetings hokage-sama, Lady Hinata and lord Neji believed that you would have need of us in this upcoming crisis."

Tsunade looked him up and down then frowned at him. "And who might you be?"

The man bowed deeply to her. "Hokage-sama, I am Dano, of the newly formed ghost eyes. With the approval of lady Hinata, and Lord Neji, we are the new house guard and mission specialists of the Hyuga clan, and we have been put at your disposal."

Tsunade looked around the street and frowned. "We? Where are the rest?"

Dano stood and snapped his fingers and all around the street people dressed exactly the same as Dano seemed to appear out of nowhere. Tsunade's eyes opened wide as the bodies kept appearing, filling the street.

Dano straightened and she could hear the smile in his voice as he gestured to his compatriots. "There is a reason why we are called the ghost eyes. As of now we are three hundred strong…how can we of the Hyuga clan proudly serve the leaf?"

Tsunade smiled and a warm rush filled her as a new hope with the new numbers to the villages ranks made her feel like it was entirely possible that they could win.

_Now if only Hinata and her team were doing as well…_

O

O

Jiraiya frantically flipped pages in the book while he held a penlight between his teeth. "C'mon…emergency power is fading…where is the frickin page about the main power??"

After a few more seconds of page flipping he threw the book against the wall with a growl. "Why couldn't this book be about icha icha? That I know like the back of my hand!"

With a frown he looked at the containment unit which held Naruto/Fana's consciousness. The image was very dim because of the low power, but Jiraiya had an idea that might just work. Rubbing his hands together he grinned.

"Auri said the power had to stay constant…but she didn't say what kind of power it had to be!"

Jiraiya's hands began to glow as he grabbed the matrix handles and felt a great pull as the energy went from him into the matrix.

The image of Naruto/Fana brightened considerably before Jiraiya had to literally rip himself free of the inputs.

He staggered to the side and took stock of himself and realized almost half of his chakra had been drained!

As he looked at the gauges he realized that none of them had really changed but the image was brighter.

_I wish Auri had stayed behind…she knows this pile of junk better then I do._

Jiraiya turned and stumbled towards the door, but one last look back at the containment unit made him stop. The image was again dimming.

_If I go and the containment loses power, Naruto's mind will die. But without a power source, the containment will still fail._

For once Jiraiya didn't know what to do…

O

O

The giant creatures seemed almost as unstoppable as the original zombies that she and Naruto had fought.

Kakashi had not risen again after he was knocked into the tree…Tenten fell soon after, but she was able to take two of them down before she did.

Neji and Hinata stood almost back to back in a familiar situation.

These monsters were different then the other zombies. First: they were much bigger, some as high as eight feet off the ground. Hinata had personally accounted for three and Neji had taken out four earlier on…but there were so many. Second: These had four chakra points in a diamond shape…and the chakra points seemed to be reinforced more then the others. Third: their strength seemed to rival their size! The cripple was right…these were definitely the new and improved model.

As Hinata knocked one back, destroying a chakra point with the scorpion strike she looked over her shoulder and saw Neji dispatch another with the heaven fist jutsu, but sweat was pouring off of him as she noticed his chakra networks starting to look dimmer.

Hinata wanted to tell him to run but she noticed a determined grin appear on his face and he charged forward into the midst of a group of six!

Hinata kept moving but watched in fascination as Neji, using the centipede stance dodged blow after blow until there were a group of nine within his range. At that point she saw his chakra flare as he screamed out. "Shadow Dance!" What appeared to Hinata to be the kaiten slowed to a point where he looked like he was in slow motion but she could see he struck one of the giants over fifty times and it fell to pieces, body parts quivering!

Each one that struck his defensive barrier fell in a similar manner until twelve lay in pieces on the ground!

Hinata would have cheered except Neji's attack slowed then stopped as he stood there panting, and she knew he was done. His chakra was almost completely exhausted as he slowly walked towards the cripple.

The little man looked at him and chuckled slightly. "Very impressive young…but you look completely spent now. Your attack was quite entertaining...reminding me of a move the Hyuga's are quite used to performing...I wonder if you are one...perhaps a bastard son? No matter. If I were a kinder man I would let you collapse where you are…to bad for you I am not a kinder man."

The old man held up a hand towards Neji fingers splayed as if he were trying to grasp something then suddenly closed them into a fist and his voice whispered a chilling word. "Break."

Neji's left leg bellow the knee broke with a sickening crack and he fell to the ground as it collapsed under his weight!

He looked up wide eyed at the cripple who smiled down sympathetically before he passed out. "Poor boy…that is about the same look I had on my face when that was first done to me."

The cripple looked up and over at Hinata and smiled again. "Your turn now, my dear."

Hinata said nothing as she continued striking about her. Dodging blows, striking off limbs with her pincers, destroying chakra points!

She had racked up an impressive amount of quivering corpses as she made her way towards the cripple…but eventually even her newly raised chakra levels began to dwindle and she began to slow…and then one of the giants landed a punch, staggering her!

She straightened up and tried to resume her stance, but as she blocked a blow, another hit her…then another and then another as she finally hit the ground and the fists began to rain down on her.

She didn't know when the blows finally stopped, she remembered looking up and seeing the gimpy little man standing over her and he threw back his hood and the last thing she noticed before blackness claimed her…he had pale eyes…

O

O

For all of you that have left me good reviews as well as negative ones with helpfull advice, thank you once again from the bottom of my heart!

Next Episode: Hello…goodbye…


	65. Chapter 65

My appologies for being a little late with this. I sadly have to announce that I can only post this or my other story once a week now.

We lost another guy at my job last week...he couldn't take the hours. I may be doing the same soon...but we will see how it goes.

In the meantime thank you everyone for your continued support .

Now...on with the show!!

What is Love?

Book 2 

Love's Champion

Chapter 25

Hinata groaned groggily as her head throbbed. She seemed to ache everywhere at once as she tried to move but found she couldn't.

Her eyes snapped open as she remembered what happened and despite the pain she looked to her left, then quickly to her right and saw Neji and Tenten tied to what appeared to be crosses, and Kakashi tied to the left of her. None seemed to be awake except her.

"Ah my dear…so glad you could return so we could chat."

Well strike that…one other obviously.

The cripple had a large smile on his face as he sat with his feet up on the table, hands behind his head.

"You have a funny way to be cordial sir. I would feel a lot friendlier if your creations had not attacked us!"

Despite wanting to be less then hostile she groused just the same. Her head pounded and she definitely did not like being tied to a cross!

The cripple sat up but the grin was still plastered to his face. "Oh I do apologize pretty…but I could tell by your reactions that you four did not come to see me to be friendly, but in hopes to kill me to stop my advance. Yes…it was plain as the nose on your face. And I have gotten very good at reading people…you have to be in order to survive in the underworld…yes indeed you do!"

Hinata blinked as the cripple cocked one leg in the air and farted in their general direction. At this moment…she really wished her hands were free so at the very least she could cover her nose, but she had to settle for breathing through her mouth even though she imagined she could still taste it. _I hope Naruto's gas is never this bad…_

Through gritted teeth she was able to gasp out a sentence.

"What do you want with us?"

The little man looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugged. "I haven't figured that out yet. I will admit a certain curiosity about you and the other pale eye there…you remind me of Byakugan users…but your energy is not right…perhaps if you tell me I will not have to start cutting."

Hinata blinked at the words then tried to struggle a little to get loose. Unfortunately all she succeeded in doing was making her head hurt more.

The little man smiled as he watched her then shook his head. "You won't get loose that way…I tie a mean not!" The cripple shrugged as he stood and limped over to her. "Besides, I know all about the Hyuga ability to cut bonds and destroy chakra based items with the gentle fist technique…which you were using quite well my dear."

He reached up and traced a finger down the side of either cheek on Hinata's face. He blinked in surprise when all she did was stare at him. _No look of disgust, no flinch away from my touch? Impressive_.

The cripple limped over and grabbed a chair and drug it over near Hinata and sat in it with a huff and slight wheeze. "These old bones are not as flexible as they used to be…but that is the way of age and the corruption of this mortal coil."

Hinata stared at him as he seemed to wax nostalgic and a sad look came over his face. Thinking hard she tried another approach.

"Why don't you stop this? The Hyuga clan as you knew it is no more…we are trying to become a different people, more noble, honorable, a step back to the old ways!"

The cripple slowly looked up at her and his eyes widened slightly as he took in her words. "Indeed? Well that is surprising and enlightening. You have intrigued me again young miss, and in a good way. Tell me of your "New" clan."

Hinata took note of the derision in his voice as she shook her head but maintained eye contact with him. "No…stop the movement of the darkness, and I will tell you whatever you want to know. I am more concerned with the people of the village then any secrets I might have."

The cripple seemed to mull this over for a moment then he cocked his head at her. "You do seem more honest then any Hyuga I have ever known…and I do admire your bravery for coming in here thinking you could best me on my own ground…"

Suddenly he stood and clapped his hands together loudly, startling her as he twirled around his chair. "Alright! You have convinced me. I will spare the leaf village while you explain the changes you have made. But I tell you now…on your word, if you try to attack me, mislead me, or lie to me…cause I WILL KNOW, I will kill them slowly then turn them into my minions, and I will make you watch as I do that to the rest of your village before I do it to you."

He grinned at her, rotten teeth evident in his mouth as his pale eyes stared at her.

Do we have an accord?"

Hinata paled but slowly nodded her head. "On my word."

The cripple smiled then gestured and Hinata felt the bonds lessen their hold and she slowly sank to the ground until she stood on her feet again.

The cripple limped over to the table and sat at it again, hands together, his chin resting on them. "Now…from the beginning…"

O

O

Tsunade finally had the rest of the siege equipment set up and at the ready. _The darkness may come, but we will not go down easily! _She thought with determination.

A slight whoosh of air made her turn to find one of the newly formed ghost eyes, (a fitting name she thought) standing next to her. "Lady Hokage, I have news from the edge!"

The edge had become the term everyone started using to refer to the darkness as it slunk towards the gates.

"What is it? Has it begun to move faster?"

The Ghost shook her head as she stood straight again. "No lady, it has stopped!"

Tsunade blinked then looked at her, mouth open and eyes big. "Are you sure?"

The ghost nodded as she pointed out to where the darkness loomed. "Its progress was un-impeded until a moment ago when it just suddenly stopped. I was ordered here to let you know. I will return with more information."

With that and a slight whoosh of air the ghost was gone and Tsunade grinned a bit. "I hope this means Hinata's team was successful. There has been enough bad news for a lifetime."

As she muttered these words running footsteps made her look back at a courier sprinting towards her. _Oh great, now what?_

The man skidded to a stop in front of her then bent over and breathed hard to catch his breath. "Lady…Hokage…hospital…emergency…"

Tsunade did not let him get another word out as she stepped around the courier and sprinted for the hospital! The courier watched her retreating form as Shikamaru placed a cup of water in his hand. "Good job. She'll take it from here. Have a seat and catch your breath…it would be a real drag to have to revive you if you hyperventilated."

The man nodded as he took a deep breath and tried to relax after his intense run.

Shikamaru looked towards the hospital and frowned, a slightly worried expression on his face. _C'mon Naruto…stop being so troublesome!_

O

O

Jiraiya frowned as he watched the image begin to fade again and couldn't decide how to help him best. If his body was ready then all he had to do was return their essence to the proper vessel…but he wasn't sure if his body was ready or not, especially with the power gone!

"Damnit! Why do I get all the shitty decisions to make?"

_Sometimes life just takes a big ole crap in your mouth and forces you to swallow._

He took a deep breath and sighed just as the door swung open and Tsunade burst in with Iruka hot on her heels. "The power is out all over the hospital…What the hell happened in here Jiraiya?"

The toad sanin just shrugged. "You got me, I was trying to figure out what the blinking light on that console meant, when I found it in the manual, the lights went out."

She rushed over and checked Naruto's vitals with a frown. "He seems stable…his heart rate has returned to a normal level…I think his body has adjusted to the new energy."

Jiraiya grinned as he walked over to her. "Then let's get him back where he belongs!"

Tsunade turned to look at him and from her lost expression Jiraiya new immediately he wasn't going to like this. "I..I don't know how!"

_Yep…I'm starting to taste shit…_

O

O

The cripple casually poured himself a glass of water and took a very delicate sip. With an exaggerated flourish he sat the glass down then belched. "So Hinata, let me see if I have you straight so far. You are now the leader of the Hyuga clan, you helped slay your father, and you have removed most of the dark, and despicable elements of the clan. Hmmm. I find it very interesting…but hard to believe. Perhaps if you have some proof to show me that you have done this?"

Hinata thought for a moment but could only think of the obvious. "Come to the village with me. I will take you to the Hyuga compound and you can see for yourself, question the clan, and you will have your proof!"

The cripple turned thoughtful for a moment as he chewed on his index finger. Hinata was on the edge of her chair as she watched him and hoped this argument would sway him.

His head suddenly snapped to her again and he frowned. "I am almost convinced…but not quite."

Hinata let her breath out in a rush but did her best to maintain her composure as her fingers clenched the bottom of her jacket. "What will it take, tell me please!"

The cripple toyed with the rim of his glass with a fingertip before he looked up at her in a canny manner, eyes partially closed as he grinned. "You are definitely Hyuga even though I do not recognize your energy…so I will give you the chance to save yourself and your village."

Hinata nodded as she leaned forward towards him, hands gripping the edge of the table. "Anything…just tell me what you want!"

The cripple grinned at Hinata as his hand pointed over to Neji's still dangling form.

"Kill him."

O

O

Jiraiya gripped Tsunade by the shoulders, his face contorted in misery. "What do you mean you don't know how? Didn't Auri tell you? Leave you a manual…a scrap of paper…a dirty limerick about it on the bathroom wall?"

For a few seconds Tsunade took the shaking until her temper came to a nice cherry red and the waffle mark stood out on her forehead like a beacon in the night.

That was when the fist hit him.

Jiraiya cracked, than slowly slid down the wall to the floor.

Slowly one arm came up, index finger in the air and his voice sounded like he was just waking up from a four day drunk fest. "That was a stupid thing to do…I can tell…"

Iruka walked over, a slight frown on his face as he stepped around Jiraiya and stood next to the machine. "So Naruto…is in there?"

Tsunade nodded as she looked at the containment vessel as well. "Yes. His essence rests here while his body was "adjusting" to his mothers blood limit. I think his body has caught up…but we have to move his essence back or it will be lost once the power is completely gone."

Iruka looked thoughtful as Jiraiya stood up and staggered over to them. His voice was still a little shaky, but he seemed to be recovering from the chakra punch. "What should we do? I don't think the battery system is going to last to much longer!"

Tsunade was about to say something when Iruka cut her off. "Is what you told me earlier about this machine accurate?"

Tsunade nodded as she cocked her head at him. "Yes it is…why is that?"  
Iruka's frown deepened as he looked from the containment unit to Naruto's body then back.

"Then there is only one choice…"

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at him dumbfounded for a moment then he spoke up in an almost comical voice. "We have to turn the power back on!"

Tsunade and Jiraiya's heads slammed together as they crashed on the floor in a heap and groaned in unison.

After a few seconds Tsunade brushed herself off then screamed at Iruka, "Well no shit Mister Obvious!! Now how the hell do we do that?"

Iruka smoothed his hair back down then let out a breath. "Well you know this hospital better then any of us…find out why the power still isn't on and get it working again. Jiraiya you can search for some fresh batteries to keep the system running until the power can be restored. I'll keep an eye on Naruto."

Tsunade blinked as she thought about it then nodded. _I'm sure the hospital staff is already on the power problem…but an extra set of hands couldn't hurt._

She nodded as she placed a hand on Jiraiya's shoulder and pushed him to the vault door.

"We'll be back as fast as we can! If anything happens…oh hell the power is off so the intercoms won't work…just yell really loud!"

Iruka only nodded his head as he watched the image get dimmer and dimmer.

Reaching into his vest he pulled out a small envelope and placed it on the table next to Naruto's head, reached up and ruffled his hair before smiling and going over to the containment unit again.

"I hope this makes up for everything."

With that said Iruka popped a soldier pill and after it took effect, grasped the matrix handles and began pouring his chakra into it…but immediately he realized his error. Even with the soldier pill he would not last long…

O

O

Tsunade ran down the hall until she came to the ICU wing of the hospital. She looked around and frowned as she found the head nurse. "What's happening? Why is the power here on? Did they get it running again?"

The nurse blinked in surprise. "Lady Tsunade? What do you mean? The power has always been on…"

Tsunade blinked as she looked at the nurse and a look of horror came to her face and she turned and sprinted back to the vault room. _No…please no…_

As she rounded the corner Jiraiya was coming from the other direction! "Power…on…in…other…wings!"

Tsunade grabbed the door, but it was locked! "No…God damnit Iruka, open this door!!"

Jiraiya pulled his hand back, a rasengan whistling in his palm. "Get back Hime, I have a key!"

Tsunade jumped back behind him but screamed in his ear over the noise of the rasengan. "Idiot, that won't hurt that door, it's meteoric iron!"

Jiraiya grinned like a maniac as he slammed it home into the wall. "I'm making a new door!!"

The wall exploded inward as the rasengan blew into then through it, blowing chunks of plaster and cinder block everywhere!

As Tsunade stepped through the rubble two things were evident. A large pile of ash stood next to the matrix, the only evidence of Iruka's previous existence, and the power was completely gone…

The matrix had gone dark…

Next Episode: Family reunion!


	66. Chapter 66

Well it has been a long road and I must give everyone my appologies. This chapter is very late and I am sorry. To my buds, no I am not having idea or creativity problems, I am having time problems. Whenever I get a free day, I usually sleep to recover all of my lost energy. I am trying very hard, so please bear with me. I miss you guys and i will do what I can to play catch up. Enjoy the chapter and take care.

What is Love?

Book 2

Love's Champion

Chapter 26

Hinata looked from the cripple to Neji and blinked. She shook her head despite the pain then frowned at the old man sitting at the table. "Y..you want me to kill my cousin?"

The cripple raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly as his index finger stroked the side of the glass. "Why yes. If you kill him then I would definitely find it easier to believe that the Hyuga clan could indeed be different."

Hinata rounded on him but calmed herself as she saw the colossal undead lean closer when she turned on him. _Damn! These things are still all over the place…calm…I gave him my word, and even under these circumstances Naruto would never forgive me if I broke it._

At the thought of her husband she looked at her wedding ring and felt a pang of sadness.

"He really is special to you isn't he?"

Hinata looked up and saw the cripple staring at her cannily. She saw no reason to start lying now so she told the truth. "Yes. I loved him for a long time. When he finally noticed me I promised that he would always be the most important thing in my life."

The cripple nodded slowly as he watched her. "I understand. Is it the blonde boy I spoke to when we first met outside of the darkness that first time?"

Hinata nodded as she sat in the chair again, hands tightly folded in her lap, her jaw firm.

"Where is he? Seeing him filled me with a sad happiness the first time we talked…reminded me of something familiar…home."

Hinata was surprised as she watched him. His feelings changed so suddenly and drastically she was not sure what to do. He looked on the verge of tears right now and surprisingly he had the look of a lost little boy.

"Minato…why did you leave me Minato? You know you were always the weak one and I had to carry you sometimes. I was your strength…then one day you didn't need me anymore…you sent me away…banished me because I wanted you to live forever."

He looked up at Hinata and smiled despite his tears. "Did you know…Minato was to be the greatest hokage ever! He would surpass any other in history. I knew he would…but I also knew he needed help. If he died early then he would never achieve his dream. So I started to experiment with some things I learned from the hokage's private library."

He drummed his fingers against the table a few times, than suddenly smiled as he looked at Hinata again. "But that is in the past…and as they say you have to leave your behind in your past!"

The cripple leaned back in his chair and giggled like a little child as she blinked in shock at him. _He would look great in a white jacket with sleeves that wrap all the way around…most definitely!_

Trying to keep him talking, she thought of something from earlier then quickly formulated a plan in her mind. "Y…you have told me so much, but I have questions that beg to be answered."

The cripple looked up and smiled with a small grin at Hinata." Twenty questions? Oh goody!" He clapped his hands twice then sat up straight in his chair. "Ask me ask me!"

Hinata almost blinked and frowned at yet another mercurial mood shift but forced herself to smile. "I no..noticed that your eyes are similar to mine. Can you explain to me why?"

The cripple reached up and touched the side of his face lightly near his temple and smiled. "Oh no child. My eyes are probably similar in color to yours, but I have no Hyuga blood in me."

Hinata leaned forward and placed her hands on the table. "Then are your eyes transplants from a Hyuga? Like Kakashi sensei's eye? Did someone implant them for you in some experiment to make you stronger?" The thought sickened the hell out of her! But she maintained her facial expression to not give away her true feelings at the thought of another Hyuga being experimented on in such a horrid way!

The Cripple merely smiled again as he shook his head. "No sweety-kins. My eyes are not taken from another of your clan…although the thought does intrigue me." He stuck his tongue out and touched it to his left cheek as he thought about it. Hinata held her breath for a moment as she wondered if she may have placed an even more disturbing thought in his mind, when he shook his head and muttered. "Nah. I don't think lavender eyes go with my complexion."

Hinata for once thanked his scattered thought process before delving in deeper. "Then why are your eyes so pale?"

The cripple shrugged. "Well, I am in my fifties…fifty six to be precise…one day I noticed by eyesight getting fuzzier. I consulted some wise entities in the underworld who dubbed my condition cataracts. I tried different forms of Jutsu therapy, but found that nothing could cure it. In time I would be completely blind. Well here I am…completely blind." The cripple smiled and cocked his head slightly to the right at her.

Hinata had heard of these cataracts before…from Lady Tsunade, but she was still a little curious. "Well since you are completely blind…how can you see me?"

He smiled as he watched her wave three fingers in the air. "Well I do not see you with my eyes…I learned a technique that allows my hearing to perform like a bats…but at the same time I use chakra to place a field of "feelers" out around me that gives me an exact idea of where someone is and what they are doing.

Not to blow my horn but I have refined it to a point where I can feel facial expressions and what a person is carrying in their pockets if I chose to. That is how I knew you and your companions were from the leaf and you were carrying weapons."

As he said this his smile vanished. "And I believe we have talked enough for one day, and you have a task to perform."

Hinata turned pale as he pointed to Neji's still unconscious form. "Kill him…or you die."

O

O

Lady Tsunade's tears rolled down her face as she watched the now dead machine. The power had been returned as soon as they found the problem, but it was too late. The transferal machine had gone completely dead and there was no trace of Naruto's essence. She looked over at Jiraiya who stood next to Naruto's body with his face cast in stone. The toad Sanin seemed to have been floored as badly by the thought of Naruto being lost to them as much as she was.

She looked back at the matrix in front of her and sighed softly. There was still hope that his essence had returned to his body, but neither of them knew for certain if it had or not.

His vitals were steady and seemed strong, but there was no brain activity at all in either Naruto's or Fana's body. She slowly tapped the envelope in her hand against her thigh as she turned to the vault door. "Hime…are you ok?"

Jiraiya had moved away from Naruto and had approached her. "Should we be leaving him alone now?"

Lady Tsunade shook her head as she kept her back to Jiraiya. "It doesn't matter…there isn't anything else we can do for him. He will either wake up, or he won't." Jiraiya frowned as he was about to put his hand on her shoulder, but stopped as he heard the sharp edge to her voice. She was always kind of cold in the past, but he knew this was a forced emotion so she could better deal with the situation. Still…it was always better to be cautious with Tsunade…her temper sometimes matched her strength and he didn't like to be on the receiving end of either.

"I can't do more for him as much as I hate saying so." She turned slightly towards him and waved the envelope lightly in the air. "But I can find out what Iruka did, and why."

She took three steps then looked at him over her shoulder. "Coming?"

Jiraiya thought for a moment before looking at the two comatose forms then shrugged as he turned and followed Tsunade out of the room.

O

O

In front of her on her desk was a three page letter that in essence explained Iruka's actions. Tsunade had read the letter completely three times already and it still didn't give satisfactory answers.

Iruka had discovered a plot to kill Naruto that day, but he did not know who or even when they would strike. He intended to stay with Naruto to keep an eye on him, and as soon as Naruto woke up he would explain everything to him and why this was necessary.

Tsunade took off her reading glasses and folded her hands on the table as Jiraiya picked it up and read it too.

"It doesn't make any sense Jiraiya…it seems Iruka knew something bad was going to happen, and he was willing to sacrifice himself to save my gaki…but we are no closer to who and why."

Jiraiya glanced up at her from the letter then shrugged. "It should be obvious hime,…the kyubi."

Tsunade nodded impatiently but pushed herself up and away from her desk and started rummaging through file cabinet and desk drawers. "I know that…but it still doesn't make sense! Yes…Naruto is the keeper of the Kyubi no kitsune, but he himself is not an evil person. While I do not like the way he has been treated in the past, I understand wanting to beat him up, or damaging his personal items. Killing him is beyond me though."

Jiraiya shook his head as he flipped to the next page. "Radicals exist everywhere hime, you know this. Someone has in their mind that he has to die…as to their reason for wanting to kill him…the kyubi would be the first thing in my mind, but still, there may be reasons that we have yet to find out about."

Tsunade stopped searching and tapped the side of her face in thought for a moment. "You know…from the way his letter to Naruto reads, it sounds like he has been protecting him for a long time…almost like there is affection in him for the gaki."

Jiraiya nodded as he continued to read. "Mmmf fmm thoff tuffs."

The toad sanin made a face then spit the pencil out of his mouth. "Sorry. I noticed that too…it seems he has been watching him for a long time now…and he is apologizing. Now what would he be apologizing for?"

The two looked at each other and the question hung in the air between them.

O

O

The cripple smiled as he looked at her, but she realized he wasn't really looking at her, not in the traditional sense. It was still rather creepy the way his face followed her but not his eyes. As she stood the undead above him growled but made no move to close with her…just a warning she guessed. As she turned towards Neji she stopped and looked at him again.

"Why did you kill all those warriors from the leaf if your grudge is only with the Hyuga clan?"  
The cripple raised an eyebrow as he grinned at her. "Alright…you have been a good guest so I will answer this last question." He paused for a moment as he toyed with his glass then turned his face towards her again.

"I didn't. My creations are not controlled by me all of the time. Most of the time they roam the area on their own and protect me from intruders. If you had not attacked the first zombie, it would have walked up to you and led you to me. You and all of the other leaf ninja that entered the darkness made the same mistake. You assumed."

_Hinata frowned as she considered his words then nodded. He's right…we did attack first. But it seemed like they were closing to attack us._

Her face must of changed as she thought about it because the cripple giggled and smiled at her. "Yes…I see you understand. I know my methods have been unusual…but there is a general method to my madness."

The undead behemoth above him leaned forward towards her and roared. Causing her to flinch and breathe through her mouth. If this thing didn't hit her the smell would kill her!

"Now my dear…kill your cousin, or die in his place."

Hinata blinked as she looked from the now looming undead to Neji. Slowly she walked over to his still frame and a tear escaped from her eye. _For the good of the clan. We knew that sacrifices had to be made, that people might have to die…all of us knew it. Even Naruto…my poor Naruto who now lies comatose, perhaps dying on a table why did this come to pass?_

Hinata assumed the scorpion stance in front of Neji and drew back her arm. She watched him breathe then struck the left side of the cross.

She took a deep breath then struck the right side of the cross.

Her eyes came up as the chakra gathered in the ball of her foot and she gasped as Neji blinked at her. He was exhausted, his eyes barely open but he grinned at her through flaccid lips and blinked slowly.

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she barely heard his whispered words. "For the good…of the clan…Imouto." He closed his eyes with a smile on his face as he waited for the scorpion's strike to fall.

Hinata shuddered as she thought of the past and all she had been through and how much Neji had changed to reach this point and with lightning speed she turned and with a primal scream flew across the clearing and lashed out with the scorpion's sting, obliterating the head of the undead looming over the cripple!

Sadly before she could land another large hand slapped her from the air, knocking her to the ground!

Another undead, just as large as the other appeared from no where and pinned her to the ground beneath its hand. So tight was the force she could not breathe as the cripple smiled down at her. "Well my dear…I am feeling quite generous today, and your heart and bravery has impressed me. So I will give you a second chance. Kill him or die in his place."

Hinata gasped for air, and at the cripples touch to its arm the pressure lessened on her chest. When her vision cleared she slowly shook her head. "No. As the head of the clan if I cannot save anyone with the strength in my arms or the sweat on my brow, then I will gladly give my life for them."

The cripple nodded with a smile. "As you wish."

The pressure returned and she felt black creep around the edges of her vision. Her mind cleared for a moment and her last thought raced away from her. "Naruto-kun, I love you…"

O

O

His eyes shot open and black light danced around his pupils as every vein stood out on his body when the thought touched his mind..._Naruto-kun, I love you..._

O

O

Tsunade blinked as she heard what sounded like a scream of pure anger and anguish echo through the building. "What?"

Just as quickly, she was thrown to the floor as the building rocked and shook!

Hands grasped her arms and helped her to her feet and she recognized Jiraiya's grip as the stumbled out of the office into the hall. The lights were off again but it appeared like it was hospital wide this time as Sakura stumbled up to her. "There was an explosion below…"

Tsunade had a feeling of dread as they ran to the vault room, and as they flung open the door they were greeted by sunlight.

The wall across the room was gone, black energy flickered at the edges of the buildings wall where it was missing. The energy seemed to eat away at the material and leave nothing in return. Wiring snapped and crackled with energy and the edges of the wall glowed black briefly before it faded.

The wall was gone, the table was gone, Naruto…was gone.

O

O

The cripple stood with his back to his creation and took a deep breath. Before he could say anything the sound of flesh hitting the ground was loud in his ears. As he turned he smiled. "Why hello. It is good to see you again."

Naruto sat astride Fana, one hand pointing to the undead that was now completely dismembered, black energy still crackling on his finger tips. Fana growled and snarled in obvious anger as Naruto's gaze fell on Hinata's prone form. "Save it! My wife better not be dead. If she is, you won't be far behind her…"

Next Episode: A funeral...we must go on.


	67. Chapter 67

What is love

What is love?

Love's Champion

Book 2

Chapter 67

Tsunade continued to frown as she looked around the sparse decorations in the man's bedroom. Iruka was not one given to huge displays in public, but it seemed he wasn't given to having them in private either.

She shook her head slowly as she looked around the room once more but still restrained herself from tearing the room apart for answers…respect to the dead she supposed. She opened the nightstand again and rummaged carefully through it then sighed as she closed it. Same as five minutes ago…socks and boxers.

Iruka was one of the best instructors she had ever seen, but the man had no life outside of teaching school it seemed.

"Hey Hime…I think I found something."

Tsunade turned and looked at the doorway where Jiraiya leaned in, a semi serious expression on his face.

She nodded once then turned and walked over to him, the temptation to destroy the room passing as she approached him.

"What is it? Did you find something important?"

Jiraiya grinned a little then gestured for Tsunade to follow him. As he walked down the hall he stopped and pointed at the wall to his left. "What do you see?"

She glared at him after looking at it for a few seconds and the impatience in her voice was as obvious as a thumb to the eye!

"I see a wall…Jiraiya if this is another one of your jokes…"

The toad sanin reached over and lightly tapped her on her right temple with his index finger and spoke to her in a lighter tone. "Open your eyes hime and see what is there and not your frustration. See beyond the obvious."

Tsunade frowned and almost rounded on him when a slight discoloration the size of a thumb at what appeared to be waist level caught her attention. She reached out with one hand and pushed Jiraiya away from the spot, causing him to chuckle.

"Sure I'll move…thanks for asking." He said rather dryly, but she ignored him and stood directly in front of the thumbprint and examined the wall more closely. She placed her thumb on top of the impression then noticed four other marks directly above it.

Looking to the right of the wall she noticed a similar impression at exactly the same level as the first. Taking a quick look at Jiraiya she touched her tongue to the inside of her right cheek, squared her body in front of the wall, then pressed both her thumbs to the spots, palms facing the wall, then pressed her fingertips to the respective spots above her thumbs.

After a few seconds of nervous breathing she pushed against the wall and was rewarded with a soft click and the wall slid inward half an inch!

Jiraiya grinned as he rubbed her shoulder with his left hand. "See hime…patience."

She glared at him, but the excitement in this discovery softened it as she felt the wall slide to the left quietly. When it had traveled as far as it could go she peered in and let her eyes adjust to the gloom.

A five by ten area gave way to a set of stairs leading down under the house, but no lights were visible except for the ones in the hallway.

Jiraiya held his hand out above her head and a soft glow emitted from his fingertips.

Without a word she walked down the steps with him less then a step behind her until the reached bottom twenty steps later. As far as she could tell there were no traps or defenses that she could see, and the only furnishing in this room was a small writing table with a book, and a few pens and pencils scattered over the table top.

Jiraiya walked around the room examining the walls and floor, but after a few moments he turned to her and shook his head. It seemed this was the only secret to the secret of Iruka's house.

With a bigger frown then earlier she picked up the book and flipped it to the first page and started reading.

After a few minutes of her skimming through the pages she looked at Jiraiya.

"It's a journal…Iruka kept notes on his comings and goings."

Jiraiya shrugged as he looked around the room again, before his gaze settled on the journal once more. "Well if it is a journal, why did he have it hidden down here?"

Tsunade flipped a few more pages then blinked before shaking her head and reading a paragraph again.

Slowly she closed the book, than leaned back heavily against Jiraiya. At her uncharacteristic weakness Jiraiya squeezed her shoulders lightly. "Tsunade? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Tsunade slowly turned towards him, face pale as parchment, and waved the journal in front of herself. "I will have to read it all, but the parts I have read talk about a secret society, formed to protect Naruto…Iruka was one of its main members."

Jiraiya frowned as her words sunk in. Reaching up he scratched the side of his nose, his face a mask of confusion. "Protect him? Protect him from what?"

Tsunade's face was at war with itself as a flood of emotion washed over her. She smacked the journal against her thigh before sighing. "From the secret society that is trying to kill him."

O

O

Shizune stood quietly near the first layer of barricades that were specifically designed to slow down or trap the zombies if they came.

Spikes stuck out from different angles, and the barriers were shaped in Vs and Ws. The hope was that when they hit these barriers they would either be delayed trying to pull away from them or trying to climb over them. If that happened then they would be hammered by one of the six ballista or the three man manglers (Miniature catapults) that Tenten's father had hastily constructed with the help of two of the local blacksmiths.

Shikamaru stood nearby with Temari looking out over the killing field, and gave orders for last minute preparations of the defenders. He was nit picking, and even though they had set up everything as good as it would get…if anyone could find a way to make it more efficient then he could.

She was sure his father was doing much the same on the other side of the barricade…surprisingly neither plan interfered with the other, almost as if they both thought and acted with the same mind.

A quiet snort made her look down.

Tonton looked up at her and huffed as they waited patiently. She reached down and scratched the pigs head lightly. "I know…all we can do is wait." Obviously unsatisfied with that answer, Tonton oinked once then sat with a thump on its haunches. Shizune took a deep breath and sighed as she checked her supplies again and hoped she wouldn't need them.

_All we can do is wait, and hope the reaper isn't the one that comes calling._

O

O

Naruto's face was a mask of anger and sorrow at the same time as he climbed down from Fana's back and jogged to where Hinata lay motionless. Before he reached her side however, a wall of darkness sprang up in front of him blocking his approach.

Turning to the little old man he growled at the same time as Fana. "Why? Why have you done this? And why are you stopping me from going to her?"

The cripple grinned at him, and despite the rotten teeth, he looked like a kindly old grandfather. "Why I did this to protect myself of course, and to see if she spoke the truth."

Naruto, in spite of his anger blinked in confusion. "What do you mean? What truth are you talking about?"

The cripple smiled again as he looked at Naruto, scrutinizing every inch of him, a slight twinkle in his eye. "Now I know who you remind me of…but that is impossible. If only it were true…the stories I could share, the joy that was his life."

A look of sadness crossed his face and he hung his head for a moment. Naruto took a step forward but three of the giant zombies stepped forward to intercept him!

Without hesitation, Naruto jumped backward, left hand clenching his right wrist, fingers extended like a claw towards the approaching undead as the lightning danced around his pupils again, (Ok… those of you who cannot picture it, think of those glass orbs you see sometimes in electronics shops. It is transparent, and has an electrode in the middle. You can turn up the intensity, and electricity dances around the electrode and if you touch the glass you can make the electricity arc between your finger and the electrode. I hope that helps clarify it.)

Before they got closer, the energy lashed out from his fingertips, gripping the first one in various places on its body. With a slight jerk of the same hand the zombie came apart and crashed to the earth in a messy heap, twitching impotently against the ground.

The other two still came forward but one was intercepted by a red blur! Claw marks appeared all over its body until both arms fell to the ground. The zombie seemed to look down at its quivering arms then looked at Fana who had his mouth opened wide and a gout of super-heated flame erupted forth and engulfed the mass, burning it to a complete crisp in seconds!

The third stopped in its tracks as if afraid, but then the cripple walked around from behind it, a slight frown on his face. "Forgive my creations…they have a tendency to act on their own if I am not consciously controlling them."

He looked from Naruto, to Fana, then back again. "Well…you have the Kurodenkogan. So that makes you an Uzumaki. Would you honor me at least and tell me how you arrived here?"

Naruto blinked, even more confused then before. "I have always lived here! Konoha is my home, and I won't let you destroy it!"

The cripple laughed and waved his hand at him. "Foolish boy, I don't want to destroy Konoha!"

Naruto scoffed at this exclamation. "Whatever! You have a funny way of showing it by tying up my friends and killing my wife…" As those words passed his lips tears leapt to his eyes and he looked to the black barrier where Hinata's body lay hidden from sight. "Hina-hime…I'm sorry I wasn't here to save you…"

The cripple smiled as his head cocked to the side. Watching Naruto closely he shambled closer to him. Fana jumped in front of Naruto and snarled at the cripple as he approached, but the old man merely kept smiling, as if he knew something humorous but was unsure whether to share it or not. "Even your energy is familiar. Perhaps you are his newest incarnation."

Naruto in his grief did not notice this, but Fana settled down and watched the old man as he stood there looking at Naruto.

"**Pup…something about him is striking a memory in my mind, one of your father's memories. He has a resemblance to one, Namikaze, Minamato, but he is badly deformed now."**

Naruto looked at Fana then shrugged, not really caring who he was. "So?" I don't know who that is and I don't care! All I know is he has to pay for what he's done."

The cripple was still grinning as Naruto clenched his right wrist with his left hand and pointed the newest incarnation of his wrath at the little old man, who stood barely five feet from him.

"If you do that, then we will never know the truth, and you will lose something very precious to you."

Naruto blinked and through his grief a spark of something made him pause and the black glow on his fingertips faded slightly. "Wh…what do you mean? The most precious thing to me you have already taken away!"

The cripple cocked his head slightly then grinned again. "Have I?"

Turning slowly, he spat upon the ground then wobbled over to the table and took his seat again. After he found a comfortable position he gestured to the chair that Hinata had occupied earlier. Naruto released the grip on his arm and looked to Fana who just shrugged before he stood and they both walked to the table. Naruto sat in the offered chair, while Fana remained standing next to him.

The Cripple sat there staring at both for a few minutes then nodded slowly in the direction of the darkness covering Hinata. "She isn't dead, only…slumbering. Her continued health as well as the others rests with you and the answers you give me."

Naruto made a face at the old man's comment but Fana crept into his mind advising caution.

Despite the turmoil rumbling inside of him, Naruto bit his tongue until he slowed his breathing to a somewhat normal level. "How do I know you aren't lying?"

The cripple smiled crookedly then shrugged. "You don't. But…I can tell you honestly that I had no intention of killing her. I only wanted my minion to knock her unconscious so I could converse with her cousin."

Naruto's confusion was obvious as he sat there. None of this made any sense. "Why? I don't understand."

The cripple nodded slowly then took the time to slowly explain everything that had happened to Naruto. After a few moments Fana was nodding but Naruto still looked a little uncertain.

"**It is easy to understand pup. He was testing your mate's theory. I can see from his words, his devotion to your father that he was compelled to gain vengeance against the Hyuga clan for what was done to him. But since Hinata was willing to die rather then kill Neji, he understood that there had been a major change in the Hyuga clan's outlook. He wanted to verify that she was telling the truth."**

More light crept into Naruto's features as realization came to him. So Hinata wasn't…!

He jumped to his feet and turned to the darkness, but the cripple still would not release it. "Please…just let me see that she's ok!"

The pleading look on his face may have touched a long dead feeling in the little old man. He nodded solemnly to Naruto then waved his hand. The darkness receded back far enough so that he could see she was breathing lightly, and looked very much alive despite being unconscious.

Naruto wanted to reach out and touch her, but kept his hands at his sides as he slowly turned back to the cripple. "Alright…you have what you want…let them go and I will stay here and tell you whatever you want to know."

The cripple frowned for a moment then shrugged. "If you answer sufficiently then I will have no reason to keep any of you."

Naruto was about to flare up and start arguing, when Fana mentally tapped him on the shoulder.

"**Let me try and reason with him."**

Naruto shrugged then nodded to himself. Fana was good at brute force, but he was also very good at persuasion. He directed his attention to the cripple who visibly perked up.

"**Heed me. I know you are in reality Namikaze Minamato, brother to Namikaze Minato. But do you realize you threaten your niece and nephew when you threaten Hinata and Naruto?"**

The cripple blinked in confusion then his eyes brightened as the fog of insanity lifted briefly from his mind. "Truly? They are my niece and nephew? I most definitely see the resemblance to Minato in the boy…and he possesses the Kurodenkogan as Kushina did…"

His smile faltered as he looked at Fana fully then frowned. "But you are the Kyubi no kitsune. I was told that because of you my brother is dead."

His voice turned deadpan and a feeling of dread rose in Fana, but Naruto once again saved the day with something Fana did not think about. "Wait! He is more then just the Kyubi!"

The cripple and Fana both turned to look at Naruto, who was pointing at Fana. "That is Minato…that is my father, YOUR BROTHER!"

The cripple slowly turned and looked at Fana who slowly turned to look at him and a hesitant smile played across his face. "Prove it."

Fana nodded but sent a silent message to Naruto. **"I hope this works."**

Naruto grinned his prize winning smile, the one that made magic happen. "It will…believe it!"

Fana concentrated and his body shimmered and he stood in the form of a Hanyou…but his features were the spitting image of Namikaze Minato. Nine tails waved lazily behind him as he stood proud and strong and he grinned at Minamato, who stared in wonder at him.

A small smile played on his face and the look of joy was almost complete…until he had a thought. "If you are my bother…only you and a few others would know the disease I was born with. Tell me what it was…and I swear I will cease all action against the leaf."

Fana looked at Minamato and smiled easily.

"**Which one? You were born with encephalitis and almost died when the fluid in your head would not drain properly. Most do not know that parts of your brain were destroyed and they thought you would be a vegetable, but other parts of your brain awoke and that's where everyone believed your genius came from. You also had scoliosis, which is why you developed the hump on your back and the limp. But the cruelest was when they discovered you had elephantitis and it caused certain organs in your body to grow deformed…so they had to remove them…ruining any chance of you to ever have children. They used to joke and tease you about how in the womb I got the best of everything, and you got the worst…but it never stopped me from loving you…because you are my brother…and I am sorry for banishing you Mina."**

Namikaze Minamato's chin quivered slightly as he took a step forward. "Ato…is it really you?"

Fana opened his arms and the two men embraced and Fana laughed as Minamato cried unashamedly while he gripped him tightly.

Naruto wiped one of his eyes but couldn't help but smile. "Fancy footwork Fana."

The Demon looked over to Naruto and smiled.

"**Not at all. The memories are clear as a bell and to be honest the emotion your father felt for his brother is fresh and very powerful. I can easily see how Minato regretted banishing his brother after he did it…but he had no choice. Minamato was framed…but someone with a lot of influence made it so your father had to imprison, banish, or have him put to death."**

"But why didn't you remember all of this until now?"

Fana glared at him briefly before his eyes softened and he pat Minamato on the back.

"**Hello? In a coma with you? Kami I swear I don't know how you survived this long**."

Naruto frowned as he considered Fana's words then looked a little sheepish. "Oh right…coma…I forgot."

Fana shook his head but grinned at Naruto.

"**Besides which, I have to access the memories. If I do not open them, I do not know what is automatically there. It is like the exercise you do to recall certain details of a memory or a dream. If you do not actively think about it, it isn't going to come to you."**

Naruto nodded as he walked over and placed his hand on Minamato's shoulder who in turn smiled at him. "My brother…I got my brother back…I got my brother back!"

The childlike glee made Naruto smile and he nodded. _Maybe his mind will be ok now with the knowledge that he isn't alone anymore._

"I don't want to interrupt this moment, but my friends are still tied up, and my wife is still out cold…can we agree not to fight anymore? I will vouch for my friends."

Minamato nodded enthusiastically, his head bobbing up and down over and over again. "Yes…yes indeed! We must all be friends now…there is so much I must tell and share…so many adventures and so many trials but the journey was well worth it."

He turned and gestured and his undead reached down and untied Kakashi, who dropped to the ground and stretched himself but made no move to attack as he watched the monstrosities carry Neji and Tenten surprisingly gently to the group.

Before Naruto could react, Minamato frowned as he released the energy holding Hinata. "Oh no…"

Naruto looked to the cripple then quickly turned back to Hinata…

O

O

Under a solitary Weeping willow stood the cripple, Kyubi still in the shape of a hanyou, Kakashi, Neji with his leg in a splint, Tenten, and Naruto facing a freshly filled grave.

Everyone looked upset, but no one shed a tear as Naruto stepped forward and placed the head protector on the top of the mound. "We did not know you as well as any of us would have liked…and we all are deeply sorry for what has befallen you…but know that your loss was not in vane as we move forward into a new future with hope and love in our hearts."

Naruto stood up and everyone gave a quiet prayer over the solemn gravesite.

Naruto tried to smile as he rubbed his chest lightly with one hand and reached back with the other. "You will be missed."

A hand clasped his as he nodded once more to the grave and a slender arm encircled his waist as a pair of lips met his jaw line. "That was lovely Naruto-kun. I am glad we let you say it."

Naruto chuckled lightly as he hugged her tighter to him. "It is the least we could do for the fallen ANBU members. Now I think they can rest in peace."

Minamato nodded eagerly as he came forward. "I wanted to return the bodies, but all I could do in the meantime was bring them along with me."

Naruto and Hinata both nodded to him as the group turned and walked as one back to the leaf village.

O

O

Sorry, I know that I was a jerk making it seem Hinata had died…a few times…but I like to watch you squirm.

Hehehe.

Next Episode: The enemy within, and where does uncle Mina stay?


	68. Chapter 68

What is Love

What is Love?

  
Love's Champion

Book 2

Chapter 68

The room echoed as Tsunade leapt to her feet, slamming her hands to the desk with a loud crack!

The vein that throbbed in her forehead was only matched in size by her anger.

"What the bloody blue hell do you mean, "Can uncle Mino stay with me??" Do you have any idea what will happen to him…to ME, if any of the citizens recognize him, or find out who he is? Kami's bloody panties Naruto…do you not understand what you're asking?"

Looking swiftly from face to face, falling briefly on the sleeping features of Namikaze Minamato, then finally settling on Naruto, Tsunade sighed and settled back in her chair, her anger spent, looking visibly older.

Naruto bounced over to the bookshelf and pulled down her hidden stash, (_Now how did he know that was there? _She wondered) then set her bowl in front of her and filled it to the brim.

"Aw come on Bachan…he's harmless I swear!"

Tsunade felt a surge of annoyance, but the enticing aroma of a cup of sake sitting in front of her was melting her willpower. Her arm came up but she forced it to rest on the table, hand inches away from the cup.

"Harmless? He killed Shinobi of the leaf! For that he should be executed on the spot!"

Naruto came behind her and gently rubbed her shoulders.

"No,no,no…he and I," at the clearing of a throat Naruto winced then amended his statement. "And Hinata already discussed this. He didn't actively kill anyone. His zombies work on very simple commands, and they act completely on their own unless he orders them directly. When he would sleep, they would roam the darkness, but would not act against anything unless they were attacked first."

Neji nodded as he rubbed his recently healed leg. "When the shinobi first encountered the zombies, they thought them dangerous to themselves, and so attacked. When Minamato," A grunt and a raised finger from the thought to be sleeping Minamato caused Neji to stutter. "I mean Uncle Mina found the bodies he realized his error. We found a zombie that he had attached a sign to, but no one bothered to read it. Even Naruto and Hinata did not take notice of it the first time they encountered it."

Kakashi tapped a kunai against his shoulder, the frown clearly heard in his voice. "Then why would he make his "minions" stronger?"

Minamato shifted slightly in the chair then crossed his feet on the desk. "I watched as my niece and Nephew took apart my minions the first time they came in the darkness. I believed my life to be in danger again, and I also knew that my mission to the leaf would fail if I did not upgrade my zombies."

Tsunade's fingers twitched towards the cup but she held her resolve…and Naruto's calloused fingers actually were loosening her stiff neck muscles. "What mission?"

"To destroy the Hyuga clan." Tenten said rather quietly.

Tsunade's hand flew to the sake cup and she seemed to gulp it down before her mouth was even open!

Her eyes slammed shut almost as fast as the sake cup was returned to the desktop, and if anyone watching did not know better, it seemed her vein throbbed in time with some silent count. The room remained silent, and some of the watchers actually counted in time with each pulse until she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "There is still the matter of the bodies of our citizens being used as material to build these ghastly things."

Minamato stretched, then farted loudly causing Tenten and Hinata to move in opposite directions from him, and Naruto to go throw open a few windows.

"No bodies were used to make my creations. I made them completely from me."

Tsunade blinked and a few others frowned openly until Jaraiya spoke up.

"Blood clones?"

Minamato nodded as he turned to the toad sanin. "With a few minor alterations. In the underworld I found a way to turn blood clones into a more permanent state without having to re-infuse them with chakra constantly."

Tsunade thought about it and nodded slightly. "It has been theorized that it could be done…but until now no one has been able to make a blood clone last longer then 48 hours. How, if I may ask did you do this?"

Minamato smiled at her as he shrugged. "Well it was actually rather simple. I borrowed a little something from the Uzumaki's when I encountered them."

Every eye turned to him expectantly and he grinned like a kid again, about to share a huge secret with his friends.

"I borrowed the Kurodenkogan."

At this most of the people in the room either blinked our shouted in outrage.

"You borrowed a blood limit?"

"Impossible!"

"There is no way…"

"Crazy old man!"

A loud clearing of a throat slowly silenced everyone and all eyes turned to Naruto, a strange look on his face as he watched Minamato. "Uncle Mina…I was told the Uzumaki's perished in the destruction of whirlpool. Did you talk to their ghosts?"

Minamato grinned at Naruto as he put his feet to the floor and leaned towards him. "Dear nephew…Whirlpool was never destroyed…it was relocated…to the underworld!"

O

O

It was decided by Lady Tsunade that NO ONE would reveal the full identity of the stranger that was living temporarily with Naruto. The story was that he was a distant relative of his that was found in the darkness and rescued, and the evil that almost engulfed the leaf had been stopped by the diligent shinobi and the newly formed Ghost corp. of the Hyuga clan.

But there were still many questions that remained unanswered that would take Tsunade and Juraiya many weeks in the future to get answers for.

In the meantime, if he behaved as he promised, he would be allowed to wander the leaf unsupervised until they all decided what to do on a more permanent basis.

In the meantime he agreed that he could put his genius to use again…as long as he did not experiment on anything living.

As they approached the front of the house Naruto was bubbling with questions but did not know where to start…in truth he did not know if he wanted to start. You see he was happy he had a relative to talk to, but he was also a little worried about Hinata.

He thought maybe her brush with death may have changed her. Oh she was still close to him, but in a way she felt a little distant and he was beginning to see the difference and did not know what to do about it.

He figured a talk with her and a quiet dinner and everything would hopefully be alright.

Naruto using his key opened the front door and the three of them stepped in and he shut it quietly. As he turned he could see Hinata watching him, and Uncle Mina as well, and he wondered what was going on.

"Naruto, this arrangement will work for now, but we will have to talk about a better arrangement for my living."

Naruto wondered about it then shrugged. "Well we are going to have another house built on the other part of the estate, they are already laying the foundation for it…"

At Minamato's look Naruto stopped in mid sentence. "What? It will be a big house!"

Minamato rolled his eyes, then leaned over and slapped Naruto on the back of the head!

"Ow…hey what was that for?"

Minamato shrugged and looked at Hinata.

She smiled lightly then walked over and rubbed the back of his head. "Naru-kun, did the thought ever cross your mind that he is not used to living in a house? Perhaps he would want a private area in the warrens once we have them finished for the pack."

Minamato smiled and nodded, nodding his head quickly. "Indeed! I have lived in the woods and caves for so long I would not know how to sleep in a bed anymore…and would not want to relearn either thank you!"

Naruto looked from one to the other sheepishly then nodded. "Sorry…I guess you're right. I apologize uncle Mina…but you could have just told me."

Minamato laughed as he looked around the living room. "Just like his dad…dense but loveable."

Minamato limped up the steps and found the kitchen and grinned again. Pointing to the refrigerator with one index finger he mouthed the word, "Food?"

Naruto and Hinata both nodded their heads to him and he turned and walked into the kitchen and cabinets and drawers could be heard opening and closing. After a few seconds a hand appeared in the doorway again. "Go do what young people do…I will be fine!"

Naruto looked at Hinata with a grin. "Should we go do what young people do?"

Hinata grinned back and hugged him. "Yes I think we should, most definitely."

And Naruto picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

O

O

Neji limped into the dojo and looked around with a satisfied grin. All around the room Hyugas were training and sparring with each other. Some used the gentle fist, others used the newly restored windmill, or dancing butterfly style, and a few could be seen using the centipede, or at least practicing at it. Even Neji admitted to himself, it was a very difficult style to master, but it was well worth the effort.

"Niisan!"

Neji turned in the direction of the shout and saw Hanabi running up to him, Cumo hot on her heals.

She reached him and almost knocked him over with her excitement.

He returned the hug and examined her closely. The bruises Hiashi had inflicted on her before his death were almost all gone, and he saw now the return of something she had lost before all the things that happened. Her child-like happiness.

"Hello Hanabi! How are you? I see you have everyone performing superbly, I knew you could do it."

Hanabi glowed under the praise then nodded enthusiastically to him. "Oh yes…everyone is training hard, and is looking forward to going out on missions the way the regular shinobi do."

Neji blinked at this and steered Hanabi away from the group of people training. "What do you mean Hanabi? There was no decision made for that to transpire yet."

Hanabi's face fell slightly as she heard his words but shook her head quickly. "No I read the scroll you sent me…" at his look she frowned. "Didn't you?"

Neji's scowl deepened as he light rubbed her head. "I think you better show me this scroll little one."

Hanabi nodded and they both left the dojo and headed to Hanabi's room.

O

O

Naruto stood in his bedroom with Hinata still in his arms, a slight grin on his face. Hinata smiled at him but faltered for a second. "What…you're planning something."

Naruto chuckled and put on his best innocent look. "Who me? Never!"

Fana grumbled from inside of him.

"**Get on with it already."**

Naruto frowned for a second then shrugged. "Alright already, don't be so pushy. Jeez what a sore head you are today."

Fana merely got more comfortable and his breathing softened telling Naruto that he may have already gone to sleep or will soon be there.

Moving Hinata around he formed the hand signs and the symbol under the rug glowed, and with the slight wrench of vertigo they stood in the hokage cavern as they recently dubbed it.

Hinata leaned closed and lightly bit him on his neck, then licked his jaw line.

Not an unpleasant sensation…but definitely different. He looked down at her and she just smiled at him, but her eyes seemed to glitter in amusement.

Naruto looked at her more intently then decided he should have that talk with her now, she was acting strangely.

Naruto set her down on her feet, but as soon as they touched the floor she ran giggling into the living area of the cavern, leaving him behind and a little confused. "Hinata?"

Her giggle answered him so he walked over to and into the dining area, but he didn't see her.

As he became more confused he walked over to the bedroom and looked through the doorway, but still did not see her and wondered where she could be hiding, until she tackled him from behind, driving him into the bed!

Naruto struggled to turn over and finally he was able as she squirmed on top of him. When he was able to see her face again she held up a hand and watched in fascination as her fingernails grew while she grinned at him.

"Hinata…what?"

Was all he got out as her hand slashed downward, tearing the front of his shirt open. He was braced for the pain of her nails shredding his flesh but when it never came he opened his eyes again and looked at her. Her eyes danced mischievously, and her mouth opened and she bared her teeth as she looked at him.

He was shocked to no end by her behavior…but he realized to late what she planned to do as soon as her mouth made contact with the seal on his stomach!

"NO!"

Too late.

Her teeth, lips, and tongue made contact with the center of the seal and she bit lightly, but sucked hard on the flesh of his belly, and the reaction Naruto expected happened like a thunderclap!

Fana jumped to his feet with a bark so loud and high pitched it made Naruto's brain hurt. His fur stood on end, and his tails were stiff and poofy, like a cat that had just had a bad fright.

"**Who, what, where!"**

Comical would have been a good way to describe it, except another thing had also happened. Fana now also sported wood…an impressive amount of it to be exact. Unfortunately, the look on his face told Naruto that this would not be a pleasant encounter!

"**OUT…LET ME OUT PUP…NOW!!"**

Fana battered against the seal, causing himself and Naruto an intense amount of pain until finally Naruto released it and Fana dropped from him to the floor of the bedroom. His tails still bushy, slashed the air angrily. This would not be a good conversation.

"**How dare you?! Do you know how hard it is for me to maintain my control? Do you know what you have done?"**

Hinata grinned in an almost evil manner as she sat up on her knees on the bed. "Of course I did my mate."

Naruto and Fana both blinked at her. "What?"

Hinata stood and pulled her shirt off surprising both the men in the bedroom and then their eyes focused on her belly. She stood unashamed in her bra but the obvious thing was not her partial nudity, but the seal on her abdomen. It was red like Naruto's and very similar in design.

Fana blinked as he stepped closer.

"**The companionship…"**

As his nose moved nearer Hinata's back arched, and Auri seemed to leap out of her knocking Fana to his side on the floor as Hinata collapsed next to Naruto.

Naruto looked to her and saw her blink at him, a smile still on her face. What sounded like a fight between to feral dogs made him look over to where Fana and Auri rolled around on the floor!

She would bite and claw at him and he in turn would accept the attack then return one of his own. Not knowing what to do Naruto stood there with a rasengan in his hand, wanting desperately to hit something…then everything changed.

No longer biting and scratching, Auri's tails wrapped around Fana, and she purred happily at him as his teeth were still set in the fur at her throat. Hinata's hand found Naruto's arm that held the rasengan and as he looked at her, her smile helped him to relax and he let it dissipate. Fana stood and leaned down and gripped Auri by the scruff of her neck, but to Naruto's relief, he carried her out of the room, but he didn't relax until he could no longer hear Fana's claws on the floor.

Naruto turned and looked at Hinata, but the need in her eyes told him that he would not get any answers right now.

Naruto turned to her but he had misread her need.

She gripped him tightly and for a few moments just sobbed against him.

Naruto smiled slightly, than wrapped her in his embrace.

After a time, Naruto felt her stir again and he let her disengage from him as she wiped her eyes.

"I thought I would never see you again, and when I woke up I realized just how important you are to me. I didn't care that I was going to die, or I thought I was going to die, I cared that we would never be together again, and that is what terrified me."

Naruto nodded and rubbed her back. He really didn't understand, but he gave her the support she needed.

"I didn't know until a little while ago that I wasn't in any danger. Auri protected me. So your uncle would not know I was still alive, but I would be…but I thought I was dead."

Naruto waited patiently for her, but when she said nothing else he asked her. "So what is going on, I do not understand. Fana said something about a companionship…"

Hinata nodded before looking up at him. "I am companion to Auri now…but something more. Auri explained to me about the companionship, and I did not want her and her family to lose their lives, so I agreed to be her companion…but I asked her what would happen to you and Fana. She said because of your binding, the two of you would live a long time, but you would always be one. You would not live as long as a true demon, but you would outlive all of us easily. That saddened me because the companionship will not extend my life, so eventually you will be forced to watch me grow old and die, and you will be alone, and I could not live with that on my conscious Naruto-kun."

Naruto got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Hinata…what did you do?"

Hinata blushed and turned away from him, but he turned her back and examined her seal. From what he could tell, it was almost identical to the one he wore. He looked at her and she tried to smile at him. "I am like you now…I am a jinchuriki, and Auri is my companion.

Thank you all for being so patient with me…I can only say it has been a long hard month since the last time I updated and I apologize profusely. I am taking steps to update more often, so please, continue to bear with me.


	69. Chapter 69

What is Love?

Book 2

Love's Champion

Chapter 29

Her voice was high, very distinctive; you could not mistake it for anyone else. She glared around the room from inside the confines of her hood and everyone who met that gaze quickly turned away or cast their own gaze down in shame.

"It was perfect! He was helpless and all that had to be done was to shut down the power at the hospital for a few minutes! Yes…some of the patients in the intensive care unit could have died…but their sacrifice would have been well worth it if we could have destroyed the Kyubi brat once and for all!"

She reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes.

Why was she saddled with so many incompetents? Any set of morons could have done this with little or no effort. But, NOOOOO…She had to have the only bunch that couldn't even tie their own sandals without falling over.

With a deep sigh she looked up again and around the room, this time with infinitely more patience in her eyes. The other eleven looked at her, a small measure of hope on their faces.

_Fools…but I suppose they are my fools…and it is all I have to work with._

"What is on the agenda for us today? I am sure there will be some good news after this fiasco."

An older looking man stood and bowed slightly to her. "We have possibly a new member…she has reason to hate the Uzumaki as much as we do, but more important, she is a member of one of the ninja clans!"

The woman they called prime smiled in satisfaction. This was good news!

"Finally…we will have more physically able members! Too long has "The Watch" thwarted us by protecting it. I have merchants, and townsfolk bolstered by a few able bodies, and they had ninja with skill and experience. I cannot do it all alone!"

Her ramble made a few of the members around her shift uneasily in their chairs but no one spoke against her. She was good for these short tirades. In a moment she would return from the twisted maze that was her mind and they would be able to plan again.

As if on cue she waved a hand and looked back at the member she was speaking to earlier.

"When will we be able to meet this person?"

The man slowly sat back down. "Sometime this evening I will talk to her again and we will come to an agreement."

The woman raised an eyebrow as she looked at him more intently. "Agreement?"

The man blanched slightly but did not back down from her gaze. "Not everyone works for a cause, she wants money…enough to leave Konoha and start again somewhere else. I will provide this from my own funding and not from anything that the organization has accumulated."

She nodded in thought as she began pacing the area in the center of the eleven chairs. "A mercenary then. Well I do not like the idea but another ninja on our side would be most welcome. Even with their loss of Iruka, they can still easily overpower us…but with her help where others have failed."

She nodded to herself and smiled as the others began to put their two cents in but none of what they said mattered to her anymore as visions of her and this mysterious ninja bludgeoning Uzumaki Naruto to death and other such fantasies dance behind her eyes bringing her a soft glow of contentment.

O

O

Tsunade frowned as she read through the journal again and again.

For the fourth time that day she read it from front to back, and found no hint or clue as to the secret society, or its members.

After skimming over the last page she slammed it down to the desk and rubbed wearily at her eyes. "I just don't get it!"

A pair of hardened hands rubbed her shoulders softly and she groaned in frustration, but it slowly mingled with pleasure as the experienced fingers began to unravel the knots that the stress had left in her muscles.

"Relax Hime…I know this sucks…I like the brat too, but do not overwork or stress yourself out completely. If you do that then you can't help him at all."

Jiraiya's magic fingers began to make her neck and the muscles between her shoulder blades relax to the point where she wanted to strip naked and let him rub where ever he wanted as long as the stress went away. She almost laughed at that because if she did the old pervert would probably pass out from a blood hemorrhage. With her luck it would come out of his eyes and ears as well. _Death by nudity? Is that an actual occurrence?_

She leaned forward as his fingers worked their way down to the small of her back. She was so relaxed she didn't notice that they worked further and further down until after a couple of seconds she realized he wasn't quite rubbing anymore. She focused her attention and sighed. He wasn't rubbing her back any more…he was rubbing the waistband of her panties!

"Jiraiya…you never give up do you?"

He stopped and his eyes widened as he waited for the elbow or back fist that would send him flying…but when it never came he grinned lasciviously and licked his lips. "Well Hime…if I did then I wouldn't be me would I?"

Tsunade just smiled. _Well he has tried very hard to behave…and I haven't heard any complaints from the bath houses…_

The fifth hokage did something that anyone watching would have considered completely uncharacteristic if they didn't know her better.

She reached down and undid the drawstring of her pants and pulled her shirt out and sighed.

"That's better…they were feeling too tight."

Jiraiya's fingers clenched and unclenched, hovering just inches from the tail of her shirt. As if that wasn't incentive enough Tsunade as an after thought reached back and scratched the small of her back then grunted back at him. "Could you scratch my back Jiri? I have trouble reaching that one spot." Jiraiya blinked in surprise. The nickname she gave him so many years ago had not left her lips since…His fingers stopped and his vision began to feel hazy and he heard the nickname again, this time behind him.

**Flashback**

He turned and looked and there she was. The most beautiful woman he ever wanted in his life, and she wanted him too.

Tsunade was like a flower that was always in full bloom. Her body was always clean, and she always smelled of some fruit that he could not figure out…but it was beautiful, and it made him hunger for her.

"I said what are you doing Jiri?"

Jiraiya smiled then laughed. "Nada, Nade." He laughed again because calling her that always felt so right, and as he watched her walk towards him he could see the little sway she put in her hips and knew immediately what she was thinking.

As she got within arms reach however her look became furious and her hand rocked his head as stars bloomed behind his eyes.

"How could you? How could you? I thought you loved me Jiraiya!!"

Jiraiya looked down and there again as so long ago was the damning evidence he still couldn't forget.

The pictures of him and those bargirls, and the worst yet…the pair of panties which weren't Tsunade's.

Sadly he couldn't remember what he and those four bar girls did, or even him getting that drunk. Jiraiya could always drink her under the table…but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried remember more then three drinks that night.

He looked up at her and tried to say something, but her hand connecting with his jaw again made him unable to respond.

"I gave you everything you bastard! I would have married you!"

She reached over and wrenched the ring painfully from her hand but did not notice the torn skin or the blood as it dripped from her dripped to the ground. "I should have known better…I should have listened…" She crumpled for a moment as tears streamed from her eyes but she firmed up immediately and kicked him hard in his side and he felt rather then heard a few ribs crack as he collapsed completely to the ground with a moan.

Tsunade nodded her head resolutely as she pulled out her grandfather's necklace and cupped it in her hand. "Since all you are is a pervert then a pervert you shall remain." Channeling chakra to her hand and into the pendant she screamed. "YOU WILL NEVER KNOW LOVE, OR SATISFACTION, UNTIL YOU REALIZE AND REPENT FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DESTROYED THIS DAY…AND YOU WILL NOT HAVE PEACE UNTIL I FORGIVE YOU!"

The pendant flashed and deep inside of himself Jiraiya felt something twist, and he lay there for a long time just breathing until he was finally able to look up and see she was gone. He tried to stand and after a few attempts he was able to pull himself to his knees. Looking down he saw the panties and the pictures and as soon as he focused on them he got an erection and he started pondering ways to use it on these same women again. With a look of horror he gasped. "That…I didn't…I don't…"

But the truth was there. No longer did he look at women with respect, only lust.

What Tsunade hadn't told anyone, The Hokage's pendant was supposed to have a power. For the one it was given too, they could, if emotionally charged enough, cause things to happen. But this would only happen once and then the pendants power would be spent for that person.

Jiraiya, unwise to this was now locked into a life he had not wanted for himself…and for the first time as realization of what he unwittingly did hit him…

He wept.

**Recall **

Jiraiya's form still hovered over Tsunade's back as she waited expectantly for him to either lunge at her or collapse in a gasping heap…but when she heard him sob she blinked and quickly turned and saw something she never expected.

Jiraiya had both of his arms crossed over his chest, hands clenched tight on his biceps and tears poured down his face. His nose was runny, and he seemed to have a death grip on himself, as if afraid to let go.

She blinked as she took this in and shook her head. "Jiraiya…what?"

She didn't know…how could she know that the utterance of a pet name from so long ago would rip this response from the normally unflappable toad sage?

Jiraiya shook his head as he backed slowly away from her. "I'm sorry hime…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean it…I loved you, I would never hurt you like that…but somehow I did…I can never make it up to you…I ruined so much, destroyed everything…"

Tsunade's eyes widened as everything came back to her in a rush. "No Jiraiya, it's ok."

She had her hands out and was making a pushing motion towards the floor with the palms of her hands as she walked closer and closer to him, trying to calm him and reach him at the same time.

"No…it isn't alright…I could have had the world…I could have had the most beautiful and wonderful woman in the world by my side…two sanins against the world…it's what we dreamed, it's what we promised each other…remember?"

Tsunade nodded as she got within arms reach. "I remember, come here, we can talk about this, two people working through this together."

He blinked as if seeing her for the first time. "What…together?"

His voice croaked and he stared at her, disbelieving. Could she really mean what she said?

Together?

Tsunade's hands made contact with his arms and she gripped his shirt and pulled him into her arms and held him tight as he let loose again. It was like thirty years of pent up emotions blew through him like a typhoon! He seemed lost and broken, and Tsunade could not remember ever seeing him like this…even when his prized pupil Namikaze, Minato died, he barely showed any emotion at all. He did disappear for a few years, but she never saw him like this.

She held him as he slowly sank to the floor sobbing quietly. Gone was the perverted toad sage, here knelt a man whose life had amounted to, nothing.

She continued to hold him as she dredged through her memory and saw the day she cursed him. She felt bad at first, but when she heard of his adventures in brothels and bars with any available woman, she pushed him, and any love she had for him into a tiny corner in her heart, and locked it away.

The man that was the toad sage, and the man that was her Jiri, were two different people. The memory of her fiancé was locked in that little space, and the toad sage was what she had known ever since.

Here at her feet, in her arms, was something different, and it reminded her of who he once was…a kind and sensitive man. Gentle when someone needed him to be, hard when he had to be.

His eyes were closed and she thought he had fallen asleep, so she picked him up as gently as possible using her strength jutsu, and carried him to the couch. She laid him on it and watched him in fascination. "Nade…I want my Nade…"

Tsunade blinked and almost said something when he reached inside of his shirt and pulled out what appeared to be a flattened, cloth, doll. She leaned over as he hugged it tight, trying to get a closer look at it and she watched as his left thumb went into his mouth and he quietly sucked on it.

She shook her head and wondered at what point she stepped into Bizarro world.

The sight was sad and pathetic…and at the same time deep within her she felt truly sorry for the man who pretended he didn't have a care in the world, but nursed a broken heart that never healed whenever he was alone.

Well…at least he isn't peeping at anyone like this she thought to herself. Part of her wanted to turn her back on him, like she had done so many times in their past after he hurt her.

Tsunade sighed as she went to the door and leaned out. "Shizune…could you get me a blanket and a pillow please?"

Shizune blinked at her then shook her head. "It's too early to be sleeping Lady Tsunade. You still have a ton of reports and requisitions to look over and a meeting set at one pm with Ibiki about the cloud activity last month."

Tsunade took a deep breath then sighed. "It isn't for me. Please…just get it?"

Without a word she closed the door leaving a confused Shizune sitting at her desk.

Tsunade tip toed over to the sleeping figure and looked closely at the doll, her curiosity getting the best of her. His grip on it had loosened, so she very carefully pulled it from his arms so she could examine it closely. It had short blonde hair, and a blue diamond pattern on its forehead, but what caught her attention was the hardened feeling under its dress. She reached in and pulled out what appeared to be a crumpled picture that had been folded a couple of times. Figuring she was already in deep enough she unfolded it and smiled softly, a small amount of shock registered on her brain as she realized what this all was. The picture was of them at that hot spring resort, just before the incident that broke them both. On the back of the picture were the words she had forgotten:

"Two Sanin against the world."

And then she realized the dress the doll wore was something almost identical to what she wore that day. He had made a shrine to her memory…of what they had and kept it with him always.

She placed a hand over her mouth as her eyes misted over, than she gently tucked the doll back in its place, almost wishing it could be her, just as the door opened. Tsunade turned to see Shizune standing there holding a blanket and pillow, and a look of disbelief on her face. "L…Lady Tsunade…Is that Master Jiraiya…"

Before Shizune could continue Tsunade was next to her, a hand over her mouth. "Not a word! Not a derogatory, not a demonstrative, not an exclamation! Do we understand each other? You never saw this."

Shizune blinked then nodded slowly as Tsunade ushered her out of the room and closed the door, leaving Shizune to wonder if SHE hadn't stepped into Bizarro world!

O

O

Neji looked the scroll over but did not recognize the signature nor the handwriting…but he was fairly certain it came from someone on the new council…someone who had yet to learn the status of the new order.

Hanabi watched as Neji read from the scroll, absently petting Cumo until Neji sighed and looked at her. "The Ghost Corp will not be going on any missions like the shinobi of the leaf do. The Ghost Corp are supposed to be mission specialists, and they are the house guard first and foremost. If the Hokage requests them then they will be sent, but not for regular missions. I see this as a blatant attempt to exploit the Corp to make money. The Hyuga coffers do not need it so I guess I will have to change some peoples minds about this."

Hanabi nodded as Neji carefully rolled up the scroll and tucked it in the back of his belt. "Say nothing about this to anyone, but talk to the Ghost Corp commander…Dano, and tell him that no one will be going on any missions."

Hanabi nodded and Cumo yapped at him making him smile. "Yes and you can go with her too."

Cumo wagged her tail as she panted at him.

"_**How is Hinata-chan, and Naruto-Kun? I have not seen them since before the big mission, but I know he is awake again because I felt them wake up."**_

This intrigued Neji, but he would have to wait and pursue it another time. "We will all go and visit with them later…I believe Naruto and Hinata are recovering after the mission and enjoying each others company."

Cumo and Hanabi looked at each other and had the same thought at the same time.

"Mating."

Neji blinked at both of them and Cumo and Hanabi both seemed to shrink in on themselves under Neji's stare.

With a slight shake of his head her ruffled first one, then the others hair. "We will discuss that at a later date. Now go talk to Dano, and get cleaned up so that we may go eat dinner with Tenten."

Hanabi grinned then skipped off with Cumo still in her arms and Neji chuckled in her wake.

He would have to confront the council in the morning, but for now he would also go clean up…there was still much to do, but for now he would relax.

O

O

Naruto sat back on his heels as he looked at Hinata's face. She looked worried, hopeful, sad, but also and underline of happy. He wanted so badly to crush her to him and tell her how much he loved her…but at the same time he wanted to scream at her for doing the stupidest thing in her life!

Didn't she see? Didn't she understand what that would mean if anyone else found out about it?

She would be subject to the same bullshit that he had to go through when they knew he contained the Kyubi!

He didn't want that…he hated the fact that she might be hurt, or ostracized the way he had been!

Hinata reached out and touched his chest. "Please, don't hate me Naru-kun. I understand that you might feel that I don't deserve this honor, but I did it for you…so we could always be together."

Naruto blinked in confusion as he analyzed her words, but then shook his head quickly and gripped her to him before the tears could fall.

"No sweetie! That isn't what I am thinking at all! In fact I'm happy that we will live together for a long time!"

Leaning back he looked in her eyes and smiled strongly at her. "I have never been more proud of you. I am just worried that you might have to go through what I did when I was growing up."

Hinata smiled, beaming at her husband then shook her head. "No Naru-kun, that will never happen. I am not a child, and we can defend ourselves. You were helpless, and had no one to protect you…but I have all the love and protection I could ever want from you, Tenten, Neji, Auri and Fana…even Lady Tsunade. I am not afraid of that so you shouldn't be either. Second I am…"

Hinata blinked then sat back on her heels and a glassy look came to her eyes.

Naruto leaned towards her as her breathing became ragged and a slight whimper escaped her lips.

"Hinata? Are you ok Hina-chan?"

Naruto didn't know what to think but then her eyes focused on him and she reached out and grabbed his hands. "Naru-kun…they…Auri, and Fana…"

Naruto looked at her blankly for a moment not sure where she was leading up to. "Yes they are together again…I hope they don't make to much noise."

Hinata shook her head over and over again negatively until she was able to focus on him again. Her face was reddening and her hands squeezed his. "No…nononono! YES!!! I mean…they…they are…"

And she threw back her head and gasped and shuddered, startling him as she suddenly threw herself backwards pulling him on top, placing his hands on her breasts. "Please Naru-kun, I need it!"

Naruto felt himself rise but even as dense as he was he knew something else brought this on, and then it hit him! "You can feel them? You can feel them doing it?!?!"

Hinata nodded as she gasped again, her legs going around his hips. "Yes…oh Kami yes! Naru-kun," she whined sounding very much like Tamari in the mall that day. "I need you…please my love…take me!"

Naruto pulled away, fully intent on finding Auri and Fana and having them stop until they could sort this out, but Hinata was not having any of it!

Naruto got to his feet just as Hinata leaped to hers!

In one motion she ripped the Capri pants painfully from her body tearing the seams loose, then tackled Naruto to the floor! He tried to roll over but her hands had already gotten his pants and boxers halfway down his body, and before he could struggle any further she had her panties off and was helping him roll over, but when he was on his back she jumped on top of him and had him halfway inside of her before he could blink!

"OH YESSSSSSSSSS." She hissed as she slid all the way down and Naruto's eyes crossed.

Somewhere in his mind he was sure he was going to do something, but this seemed so much more important now.

Hinata's pace was frenzied…it was like she was a machine placed on overdrive as she pounded herself down onto him, all the while making animalistic noises.

It was all Naruto could do to keep up with her!

It didn't take long…this was a side of Hinata that had awakened a side of Naruto that he knew he had, but hadn't fully trusted yet. Rather then fearing it, he let go and gave as good as he got.

Hinata opened her mouth wide and screamed as her nails dug into his shoulders and he grabbed her waist and slammed up into her as hard as he could and released deep inside of her!

For what seemed like forever, silence filled the room, then she fell quietly to the floor and he slipped out of her. With a bemused blink of his eyes he looked at her and he could see a euphoric smile was on her face and she looked completely spent. At that moment Naruto remembered what he had wanted to do and weakly climbed to his feet and staggered to the doorway.

A look of horror came to his face as her voice stopped his movement. "Where do you think your going?"

Naruto slowly turned to look at her, white as a sheet as he could see the feral look in her eyes and she was already crouching in his direction, preparing to spring. "Auri has waited for this moment for a loooong time. She said the feelings would be intense, but I knew as long as you were around I could handle it. Well she's ready for more…and so am I, so I hope you and Fana don't plan on sleeping much tonight…"

Naruto quickly thought, "Old fox I'm gonna need you to pay some rent tonight…"

Fana grunted in his mind but he felt no energy coming.

**"Sorry kit…but I've got my own problems here."**

Naruto panicked as he saw Hinata grin at him "What do I do?"

Fana chuckled dryly.

"**Same as me…die with honor and go down swinging."**

Naruto's scream was suddenly cut short by the sound of one body hitting another…and the villagers in Konoha would swear to this day they heard howling…all night long!

Next Episode: Another change…what the hell is that??


	70. Chapter 70

**What is Love?**

**Book 2**

**Love's Champion**

**Chapter 30**

His eyes fluttered and he slowly became aware of the sound of something immense snoring.

Blinking until he could get his eyes to focus, he slowly raised himself up until he could look around the room. Carefully he took stock of what he was looking at.  
Broken lamp, broken nightstand, footboard shattered, body imprint in the wall, yeah, it was a rough night and most of that damage was done when Hinata would crash into him for another sexual encounter.

Well all but the footboard…he still remembered her hands crushing it as he was behind her and…

He shook his head. _Don't start that again! _He berated himself. _I don't think I could go another twelve hours with her…not right now anyway. _

Painfully he turned his legs out of the bed and set his feet on the floor, then froze when he heard a female murmuring behind him.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Hinata lay sprawled out in the bed, naked as the day she was born, and looking very happy while she slept.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and forced his sore limbs to move him up and out of the bed. Only then did he realize the snoring was from his resident demon. Looking inward he saw Fana sprawled out just as haphazardly as Hinata was.

His fur was unruly, like he had been in some immense brawl, his tongue rested on the floor, and his legs and tails were…for lack of a better word…everywhere.

It seems his night was just as rough, if not worse then Naruto's.

Wobbling into the bathroom Naruto relieved himself then looked in the mirror, and blinked at himself.

He had a three fingered scratch mark from his left eyebrow, down his face to his jaw line…he had massive hickeys on his neck, shoulders and he could feel them on his chest and back…a HUGE bite mark on his right thigh, and he could swear his penis was staring in shame at the floor.

With a sigh he remembered the line from a song he heard once.

"I can't tell you what she did to me…but my body will never be the same…"

Despite his disheveled appearance, he smiled. It was the most amazing sex he had ever had, and it was with the woman he loved…but he did NOT want her to wake up right now! _I should go somewhere and do something…before she wakes up…yeah…good idea._

Quickly he threw on his pants and jogged out to the seal in the cavern, looking over his shoulder every so often, and teleported back into his bedroom at his house. Looking around he sighed and walked over to his dresser and took out a clean pair of boxers, pants, and a regular white tee shirt, and despite the soreness in his limbs hummed happily as he stepped into the shower.

O

O

Tsunade sat in the office with Ibiki, and tried to listen carefully as he went over a rather boring report detailing a group of cloud ninjas that seemed to be training very near to the border between them. No crossings were made, but it seemed they were intentionally trying to make it seem like they were doing nothing out of the ordinary.

She tried to pay attention, but her thoughts kept straying to everything else that was happening. Naruto and the secret organizations, the return of Namikaze Minamato, and now the incident from earlier with Jiraiya. She left him sleeping on the couch in her office, and while he looked strangely cute sucking his thumb, and clutching the replica of herself, she worried how he would be when he woke up again. He seemed so childlike…she didn't know what to make of it, or if she or anyone else could help him. She only hoped he would recover.

"So what do you think Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade blinked and turned back to Ibiki. "Yes I think that is for the best."

Ibiki smiled as Anko guffawed and fell to the floor.

At Tsunade's blank expression Ibiki casually brushed off his shirt and spoke without looking at her. "You just agreed that Anko and I would have unlimited access to the village treasury, and you would give us both a foot rub after the meeting."

Tsunade turned beet red and sputtered but calmed after Ibiki waved off her embarrassment before it turned to anger. "It was a test. I knew you were not paying attention so I decided to see if I could bring you out of it with a little humor, something I am not known for."

Still smiling he helped Anko back into her chair, who in turn put a bare foot on the table and pointed to it with a huge grin. Tsunade saw the calluses and what looked like athletes foot fungus on the sole and toes and shuddered. Anko laughed again, but then forced a serious expression on her face, but every so often she would break out in a fit of giggles.

Tsunade sighed before bonking her head on the table. "It's just there is so much going on, I don't know where to start…or how to handle it all!"

She looked up at the two and was greeted with a stoic look from Ibiki, and a half crazed look from Anko as she was still trying to stave off the giggles.

"What is the most difficult for you to deal with? Perhaps our insight could help you to come up with a solution." Ibiki's face was very serious and she knew if he could he would help. Ibiki, love him or hate him, was the most dedicated ninja to the Hokage position.

Tsunade considered this for a few moments then shrugged. It can't make it any worse. She thought to herself.

"Well…I recently discovered that there has been a constant threat to one of my shinobi's life. He is as yet unaware of this, and if I can I would like to keep him in the dark about it. He has enough on his mind and does not need…What?"

She looked from one to the other and realized something was up. Ibiki had looked at Anko and they both shared a silent statement with each other as Anko suddenly sobered and was no longer fighting off the giggles.

Ibiki looked at his nails for a moment before pulling out a kunai and cleaning underneath them.

"Lady Tsunade…am I to assume you are referring to Uzumaki Naruto?"

Tsunade frowned then nodded almost imperceptibly. "Yes…is there something you want to tell me, chief officer of espionage, interrogation, and enemy operations Ibiki?"

The man grinned slightly as he continued to clean his nails, but his demeanor changed considerably.

"With the death of Iruka, and the recent developments, I think it is time we made the head of the village privy of some information."

Tsunade got a sneaky suspicion, and raised an eyebrow in response.

Ibiki finished his nails then returned the kunai to the interior of his sleeve. Looking into Tsunade's eyes he frowned briefly. "There is an organization that formed almost immediately after Naruto became the jailer of the Kyubi no kitsune. It's purpose…to destroy the Kyubi and the vessel housing it. At first, they were very subtle . They would make sure that few or no merchants would provide food or items to help him, they made sure he was placed in an orphanage where his care would be shoddy at best, and they would convince others to attack him when they could. None of them wanted to get their hands dirty by doing it directly, so they went about it under the table if you will." Tsunade had assumed some of this but him talking about it confirmed a lot of what she had feared.

"In the end all of their methods failed…because lucky for him they were all poorly executed. None had known of the fox's ability to heal him almost instantly, or that he was virtually immune to poison and disease, and Naruto has always had the uncanny ability to make friends in impossible situations."

Tsunade nodded as she thought to herself. _Minato's kekai genkai…we really should call it something I suppose._

"When we discovered, by pure accident, what was going on, Saratobi decided to create us." At Tsunade's shocked expression he grinned lightly. "Yes he created the force that protects Naruto even today, and I am one of it's in fact the first member. The reason he did it was because of forces within the ninja ranks were also taking advantage of his helpless state. A few of the ANBU were involved at the time…but they have long since been dealt with."

Remembering Sarutobi-sensei's anger she could immediately understand how they were dealt with. "Why wasn't I told of this? Being the Hokage it is my need to know and be able to deal with this." This came out of her in a rush and a little angry, but Ibiki nodded as he pulled out a box. Opening it he removed a scroll bearing a wax seal. Handing it to her a bit solemnly he sat in a chair. "Once you break that seal…there's no going back. Because of your knowledge of the two organizations, we offer this to you."

Tsunade blinked at him before looking at the scroll. Something in his voice made her pause and consider before she reached down and broke the seal. When she opened it and began reading he and Anko seemed to visibly relax. Her eyes widened as she began to read until she got to the very end and looked up at them again.

"B…but if this is true…"

He nodded quietly. "There is much I…we do not understand about this…but we have seen the evidence ourselves, and to be honest, I was humbled by it. So was Iruka…which is why he gave his life to save Naruto when the power at the hospital was sabotaged."

"And you know for a fact it was sabotage?"

Anko nodded. "Yeah, we heard about it and sent Iruka to keep an eye on him, he seemed to have some kind of liking for the dobe because he was always volunteering to guard him. Well we heard about it through one of our stoolies that watch certain villagers for us. A not to subtle conversation that got both of them pulled in…unfortunately there were the usual complications."

Ibiki nodded. "Understand Lady Tsunade, we would wrap this up and be done with it, but we have had problems finding out who the members are. They are fanatical. When questioned, we find them suddenly dead, and we have no way of getting the information. And they are willing to do it so that they die in the most slow and painful ways. One such case, I was coming down to question someone we caught, but when I got here he was already dead. He had bitten off his own tongue and was swallowing the blood so no one would notice what he had done. He bled to death in this very room, and no one knew it!"

His words shocked Tsunade to the point of disbelief. These WERE fanatics.

"Well the hospital was direct sabotage…so something has changed with the way they do things…"

Ibiki nodded. "At some point they began to receive ninja assistance again. We don't think it is anyone from Konoha, because their tactics are different then what we teach…but we have not ruled out that possibility."

Tsunade re-rolled the scroll and looked at him again. "You seemed a bit nervous before I opened this and read it. Why?"  
Ibiki swallowed then shrugged. "There were standing orders from the third Hokage…much like the ones detailing the knowledge of the fox being kept secret from all except the chunin or higher shinobi. The group was to be kept an extreme secret, higher then s class. If anyone found out about it, the person discovered was supposed to take their own life to prevent the secret from getting out…or…"

Tsunade's blood ran cold as an ANBU in a wolverine mask laid an obviously poisoned kunai on the table next to her hand, making her jump in surprise. Was she always there? Looking from the blade to Ibiki her eyes narrowed. "Or?"

Ibiki shrugged again but the look on his face told Tsunade immediately what he was going to say. "We would have had to kill you…and it is too early in your term to have to find another Hokage."

O

O

Naruto stepped out of the shower, still humming to himself. He felt much better, and the healing was already clearing the wounds from his body as he got dressed. Looking inward he could see Fana had shifted and looked more organized now then he had earlier. "Hey old fox…you awake yet?"

Fana groaned then cracked an eye at him.

"**Go away kit…yer botherin me"**

Fana's normally powerful and exact voice was broken and weak. Indeed it seemed to Naruto the great fox lord was…drunk?

"Fana…are you drunk?" Naruto blinked and leaned forward and sniffed the fox but could not detect the smell of alcohol.

The myobu forced himself to roll onto his belly then sat up very slowly. He wobbled a bit, but was able to hold himself in an upright position.

"**I am drunk on ecstasy….high on orgasmic bliss. Myobu do not need external stimulus like you humans do. We do not imbibe alcohol or take strange drugs to have a higher mental stimulus. Our pleasure centers are more advanced then yours."**

At Naruto's blank expression Fana sighed.

"**When we mate, we get the same effect that you humans do when you get drunk. The difference is you do not wake with a great feeling the next morning…once we get going, we do…I dare say Hinata and Auri will be ready for another round so you had better eat a lot of ramen and meat…you're going to need the extra energy."**

Fana snickered as all the color drained from Naruto's face again. Seems he was not ready for another all night sex marathon.

After a few seconds his face became thoughtful. "Hey old fox…I got a few questions if you feel up to answering them."

Fana looked down at him, head cocked slightly then nodded slowly.

"**Of course…what is on your mind kit?"**

Naruto grinned then shrugged. "That for starters. You've always called me pup…you even called Hinata that a few times if I remember correctly. Why are you calling me kit now?"

Fana took a deep breath then sighed before he leaned down and covered Naruto with saliva with one big lick!

"Hey! Ewww! What was that for?"

Fana seemed to grin as he stared at him.

"**Sit kit…I wish to share something with you."**

Hearing the solemn tone in his voice Naruto nodded as he wiped his face off, then sat indian style in front of the great myobu.

"**When we first started associating, neither respected the other. I was sure you would die eventually taking me with you, and you just wanted me to go away. In time, observing you and the drive you possessed, I began to feel some of the emotion your father would have had for you. I fought it at first, but after a time I realized that there were things about you that while clumsy…were very kitsune like. You have a powerful spirit that refuses to quit, no matter what the odds are, no matter what you have to do…you never give up. Even when you faced something that terrified you like the ghosts, you still went at it head on. I admire that."**

Naruto blinked in surprise. He had thought many things about the fox lord in his mind…but he never expected to hear him admit to such things.

Before he could speak though, the Kyubi no Kitsune shook his head.

"**Let me finish. This is the most important part."**

Naruto closed his mouth and nodded. He had learned long ago that if Fana said something was important, then it really was.

"**As I said…at the beginning I called you pup often. The reason is it was an insult. I am sure it was taken as an insult by you, but you have no idea how bad of an insult it was. In the underworld, when you refer to someone as a pup, you are addressing them as if they were a retarded mongrel. No redeeming qualities whatsoever. In time I realized this was wrong…but I had called you pup for so long it became more habit then anything else. After a time it lost it's meaning, but I am not comfortable calling you that anymore.**

**I apologize to you and your mate now for that. You above any other human I have met deserves to be treated with respect…which is why I refer to the both of you now as kit, because you and she are very much like family to me. I bear the memories, and the emotion of your father, and as I understand the word, I love you as if you were my own kits…so no more pup. And I am very proud of the man you are becoming my son."**

Naruto blinked as a rush of emotion overwhelmed him for a moment…he hadn't realized it before…but as his heart began to beat faster he understood. He finally understood and a feeling of completeness came to him.

He had love from his wife, he had it from his friends, but now he also had a parents love…in that moment he almost broke down and bawled. Almost.

He looked up at Fana with a slight smile. "You know, I guess it wouldn't be so bad if you called me that once in a while…dad."

They both grinned goofily at each other for a few seconds before Fana cleared his throat.

"**Well…was there something else, or are we going to swap spit right now?"**

Naruto frowned as the reference walked over his head until a small part of his mind caught the what he said and he went from bland expression to ULTRA shocked!

"PERVERT FOX!!! I'M STRAIGHT!!"

Fana chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"**It was a joke kit…I have no desire to even think like that…although Auri thinks you have a nice butt for a human…I told her you've been working out."**

Naruto both blushed and got angry…but after a few moments he started to laugh and Fana joined him until both their bellies hurt and he had trouble breathing.

Naruto wiped tears from his eyes. "Ok…I know you were joking, but it's on now buddy!"

Fana smirked as his mirth died down.

"**Oh you think so? We'll see who out pranks who!"**

Naruto's mind was awhirl as he considered what he said then shook his head. "Well as much fun as that was…I do have another more serious question, and it involves you too."

Fana smirked again then nodded.

"**I thought as much…let me guess…you want to know if we can alter the seal so you can feel what I feel…sort of putting you and Hinata on even ground?"**

Naruto just nodded, goofy grin returning. "Hinata seemed to love it so much…I figured…"

Fana shook his head but his mirth could still be felt in the general feel of both.

"**Say no more…but I cannot do it…but I know who can."**

Naruto thought he would say Auri, but Fana surprised him.

"**Go talk to your uncle…you will be surprised by what he knows and can teach you."**

Naruto nodded and turned to leave the mindscape as Fana lay back down. "Hey old fox…"

Fana grunted in response and Naruto turned and began walking again. "Thanks…I really mean it."

Fana's response was quieter, but unmistakable.

"**You are welcome…my son."**

O

O

Minamato sat pouring over a book in the kitchen, a half eaten chicken, banana cream pie, and a pile of soda cans lay in a clutter on the counter in front of him…and a whole lot of metal scraps from all kinds of items. Silverware, clocks, pipes…anything you could think of, and a few things you couldn't was on the coulter also and around him. Every so often he would make a thoughtful sound, flip a page…then belch or fart depending where the gas was strongest.

\Naruto walked in and opened his mouth to say something…then immediately walked over and opened the back door and a window.

"And Fana thinks something crawled up my ass and died…Uncle Mina you have an entire dead farm in your ass!"

Minamato just guffawed at him and flipped another page. "It is the food from the underworld…ever since I started eating there…eternal gas."

Naruto made a face then nodded. "I suppose so, but I hope we can get it out of your system now that you are eating here."

Minamato only nodded his head before dipping a finger in the pie and sucked on it with a yummy sound.

Naruto didn't want to disturb him…he seemed happy and Naruto knew how fleeting that emotion was…but this was pretty important.

"Uncle Mina…"

Minamato held up a finger to silence him and Naruto shut his mouth. After he snickered at whatever he read he put the book down and stood up. "Alright, stand up and lift your shirt."

Naruto blinked but did as he was told. Minamato leaned closer and nodded slightly before dark flickers appeared at his fingertips.

Naruto braced himself for the pain, but none came as Minamato pressed where the seal was and performed multiple twisting movements with his hand. He felt a slight tingling…but that was all and before he knew it, his uncle had stopped and was straightening again. "There…all done."

"How did you know I wanted you to alter the seal so I could…"

Minamato turned and sat at the counter again with a grunt. "He told me at the end of the conversation the two of you had. Y'know…When I first started my journey here…I knew there would be new things, and surprises. But I never thought I would have a nephew and his wife…or that Minato would be dead."

Naruto tried to protest, worried that Minamato would go back on a killer rampage but the older man merely shook his head and waved him off. "Oh come on boy, I am addled, but I am ffar from being that crazy. I know your resident is not really Minato…but he is enough of my brother that I accept him…what is more important is my new niece and nephew…and the children they will eventually have."

Naruto blushed lightly then grinned. "Well I'm just glad that you are not going to try to destroy the leaf."

Minamato looked up from the book, a serious expression on his face. "Oh don't think I haven't thought about it after I learned how you were treated…there are still many here who feel that you should suffer still…and I won't have it!"

At his sudden anger Naruto paled, but just as fast Minamato was smiling again. "But I will wait to pass judgment until I know for sure if I should lash out or not."

The bad thing was that Naruto knew he was being serious…and he was unstable enough from what he heard to go through with it, and think there was nothing wrong with what he did.

Naruto frowned but decided there was no need to alert bachan about it…but he would tell Hinata so they could both keep an eye on him.

Reaching across the counter to take a dip into the pie himself, Minamato suddenly moved at incredible speed and smacked Naruto's hand with a spatula!

"OW! What was that for?"

Minamato blinked at him in a manner that said, "Don't be stupid." "It's my pie, and you didn't ask if you could have some."

Naruto frowned as he rubbed the back of his hand, but painfully remembered his manners now.

Can I have some please Uncle Mina?"

Minamato grinned broadly and nodded his head.

Naruto dipped a finger in the pie then sucked it clean the same way Minamato did earlier with a very similar yummy sound. "That is good pie."

"Indeed." Minamato agreed as he flipped another page.

Naruto had a few questions that were burning through his mind to ask his uncle, but he didn't know how to ask them, and he felt a little intimidated. "Go ahead…I won't bite…unless you're tastey."

Naruto gulped, but asked his question, hoping his voice didn't tremble…too much.

"What do you know about the Kurodenkogan?"

Minamato grinned slightly as he folded the corner of the page then closed the book.

"The kekai genkai of your mother's side of the family. One of the most powerful known to date. Your mother, Kami rest her soul, told me much about it in my lonely hours in the lab. Usually when Minato was off on a mission or busy being the Hokage, she would come down and keep me company…but I'm rambling…the blood limit is very powerful, and it's uses are unlimited."

Naruto thought on this for a few seconds then frowned deeply. "I don't understand. How can being able to tear something apart from a distance have unlimited uses? I mean it is cool and all, but I don't see how that can compare to the sharingan, or the byakugan for shear usefulness."

Minamato, still smiling pointed to a fly that was sitting on the corner of the counter top. When Naruto turned to look at it, Minamato smacked the back of his head!

"OW! Why do you always hit me there?" Naruto screamed indignantly.

Minamato, not to be outdone by someone younger then him screamed back, "Because I like to hit you there!"

Naruto frowned for a minute and Fana sat up shaking his head.

"**Ok kit…I will give you some insight now…the new link we have is shared both ways, and since I do not want to have chronic headaches, PAY ATTENTION!"**

Naruto nodded fervently then refocused on his uncle. "All better? Good. Now, before you go off on a tangent about how weak or less useful your blood limit is…I want you to think this through." Minamato paused for effect then continued. "There is light, and darkness in everything, positive, and negative if you will. Imagine now if you were able to do whatever you wanted with that energy…or at least one aspect of it." Minamato's eyes became glassy as he imagined it himself. Naruto…only farted.

Minamato blinked then chuckled. "Not bad…but you have to eat more Toka to be in my league."

Naruto frowned as he fanned his hand in front of himself. "What's Toka?"

Minamato waved him off so he sat back in his chair again. "I'll tell you about it in another time. Very good with a blugat cream sauce. Anyway the Kurodenkogan is the ability to manipulate this energy, bend it to your will…make it do anything you want…but most Uzimaki's could only use the lowest level of it…being able to move things, or walk more effectively in shadows, things like that. You mother however was one of the highest users of your blood limit then anyone else in her line…which is how she earned her name, the red death."

At Naruto's blank expression he shook his head with a frown. "She would use the Kurodenkogan to cause the blood to burst forth from her enemies bodies."

Naruto frowned but looked somewhat impressed. "Spectacular…messy but spectacular."

Minamato agreed. "Very true, but you…we have not seen what you are capable of…I will need to put you on the machine to see what level you could use it at."

Naruto nodded, beginning to get more excited as he thought about it. _This is great…my blood limit is better then any jutsu I have ever heard of…better then the thieves eye and the Byakugan!_

Naruto began to smile but then frowned quickly. "But…there is not anyone to teach it to me…to explain how to use it properly."

Minamato got an exasperated look on his face and pointed at the fly again.

Naruto almost turned to look at it but quickly looked back at his uncle just as his hand came up. "Uh uh…not gonna get me like that again!"

Naruto grinned proudly…until what felt like a hand smacked him in the back of the head!

"What?" Naruto looked behind himself and then behind the counter as Minamato chuckled. "How?"

His uncle smiled as he loosened the belt on his robe. "That was the Kurodenkogan…one of the smallest uses of it."

Naruto blinked as he watched his uncle and frowned. "But…you said you were my father's brother…how would you have the Kurodenkogan?"

Minamato shrugged. "I told you I borrowed it from the Uzumaki's…it was how I survived in the underworld."

Naruto's next question was not a mystery to anyone…not even to me the narrator dear reader.

"How? I've never heard anyone being able to borrow a blood limit."

Minamato opened the robe and let it drop to the floor and stood unashamed in front of his nephew. His uncle in his tighty…or in this case baggy whiteys would have had Naruto running for the hills to wash off his eyeballs…but the sight that caught his attention were the metal studs that stuck out on various places of his body, accented by the lumps directly under them, under his skin. Every so often a pulse of black energy would arc from one point to another, making Naruto watch as it traveled with fascination.

"You see nephew, I am able to draw energy with this device I designed myself. Without the energy I draw, I would not be alive today."

Naruto reached out a hand to touch one of the nodes, but flinched as he thought about being whacked on the head then withdrew his hand. "For the basics, we can train here…but for the more advanced uses we will have to find you a trainer."

Naruto sensed a road trip in the making as Minamato put his robe back on and retied the belt. "Where?"

Minamato picked up his book, took another swipe at the pie and savored it before turning the page. "The underworld; of course."


	71. Chapter 71

**What is Love?**

**Book 2**

**Love's Champion**

**Chapter 31**

Tsunade looked skeptical as she lightly drummed her fingers on her desk for a moment.

She sucked her teeth as she considered the odd request then finally shook her head.

"No."

Naruto and Minamato both jumped to their feet. Exclamations leaving their mouths long before their butts left the chairs.

"Aw c'mon Baachan!"

"Why not Tsunade?"

The vein ticked in her forehead but before she could say anything, the door to her office burst open and Jiraiya bounced in.

The fact that he was coming into the office was not so bad or unusual…except he wore a sky blue full body apron, a set of oven mitts, and he carried a tray of cookies.

"Chocolate chips for everyone!"

Tsunade sighed and put her head down for a moment and wondered what in the name of Kami did she do to deserve any of this.

Jiraiya had in fact…gotten worse then he was when she left him, becoming more domesticated as it seemed…at least he wasn't sucking his thumb anymore. She had to admit though, he did cook well and her place had never looked so clean. Naruto and Minamato both looked at him and shrugged. Obviously they had seen weirder.

The day started for her with Naruto and Minamato coming in and begging to eventually, (Thankfully not now) be allowed to take a trip to the underworld, which would put him away from the village indefinitely, and the news of Naruto's future still did not sit well with her. _Destiny._ She thought. _Who the hell decides such things and how can I put my foot up his ass? _Obviously to her it was a man…no woman in her right mind would decide such things, not without a couple gallons of Sake anyway.

Hearing Naruto and his "Uncle" squabble over the biggest cookie almost frayed the last of her patience as she withdrew from her musings.

"It's mine!"

"No I saw it first!"

"Well I touched it first!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"It's got my germs on it first!"

"No fair!!"

Jiraiya wore an infinitely patient look as he watched the too argue, a small smirk on his lips…which was even more strange for the toad sanin. Usually he would have blown up, not looked amused. She would have to talk with him and figure out how to fix him. Tsunade didn't know how many more knee jerk surprises she could take!

With a growl she jumped to her feet then reached over and snatched the cookie sheet away then walked back behind her desk. "No one gets cookies until we clarify a few things, now settle down or I will stick you both in opposite corners, with your noses pressed in a circle!"

Naruto and Minamato both wore the same hurt, pouty expression, bottom lips sticking out at her. She shook her head and looked to Jiraiya, but he was humming and dusting her book shelf.

_Great…no help there._

"Now…let's try this again from the beginning. You said something to the effect of wanting to go to the underworld to train Naruto in the use of the Kurodenkogan…but if you can teach him that here, why do you need to go to the underworld?"

Minamato smiled at her and leaned forward on her desk. "Well I can teach him the basics, the things I know, but if we return to the Uzumaki clan house in whirlpool, in the underworld, we can teach him the more advanced uses. Things that I have not learned and could not teach him here."

The entire time he said this, his fingers creeped closer and closer to the tray of cookies.

Tsunade with a look of annoyance reached into her desk drawer, and just as Minamato's fingers were about to close on a cookie she slapped his hand with a thick, wooden ruler!

"What did I say?"

At that moment she sounded much like a school marm chastising a student for refusing to listen during his studies.

Minamato for the most part took it well.

"YOWEE!! That hurt!"

He danced around the front of her desk with four of his fingers in his mouth, mumbling around the injured hand while his other hand remained firmly wrapped around his middle. Naruto grinned. His uncle looked very much like a dancing bear…a drunk dancing bear.

Naruto smirked and sat back smugly. "Hehehe. Bet you won't try and sneak another cookie with Baachan around."

Tsunade's eye twitched and suddenly she was behind Naruto, and he was on the floor with a large lump on his head, eyes rolling crazily in their sockets.

"I told you to stop calling me that you brat!!"

Naruto lay there making strange noises while Minamato mumbled at him, hand still in his mouth.

Tsunade finally had enough. "If the two of you don't start acting your ages I'm going to brain you both then lock you in the mental wing of the hospital and order routine hernia exams and ice cold enemas!"

Suddenly both were in their chairs, little golden halos over their heads.

The fifth Hokage blinked and looked at the back of the two heads, the urge to conk them together strong in her arms, before could do it she shook her head and walked back behind her desk. Was this a dream? This had to be a dream…nothing this crazy had ever happened to her before…maybe it was the town…all kinds of weird shit started happening to her when she came here.

Sitting down she sighed and rubbed her temples briefly before looking at the two would be angels.

"Alright…while I understand the need for training him in his blood limit, he can do most of that training now, here. Once you have exhausted every avenue open to you, THEN we will discuss your journey to the underworld, but at this time, no. As much as it pains me to admit, Naruto while the most annoying, is my best ninja for most missions, so he has to remain in the village."

Naruto looked down for a second, but Minamato merely shrugged and pat him on the shoulder. "I am confident Baa…I mean Lady Tsunade will see reason in a couple of weeks."

Tsunade blinked as she looked at him. "Oh? And you can be sure of this because?"

Minamato smiled as he shook his nephew's shoulder lightly. "Well once the Kurodenkogan grows in him, and he is unable to control it, and things start getting destroyed or turning up missing, you will reconsider for the good of the village."

This was said so deadpan Tsunade was sure he was joking, but the serious look on his face made her swallow hard. As if that wasn't enough he grinned at her, rotten teeth and all, and said two words that made her lose her facial color, and Jiraiya stop dusting. "Remember Kushina."

Tsunade nodded slowly and Jiraiya shuddered before he started dusting again. "Well what do we need to do for now?"

Minamato shrugged. "Well for starters, I need to fix the machine. After that we will put little Naruto," Naruto blinked then glared at his uncle. "HEY!"

"In the machine and gauge just how powerful it is in him now, and what kind of control he has."

Tsunade nodded. "Alright, you have access to the lower level of the hospital…but try not to cause a commotion or scare anyone, remember you are supposed to be under the radar right now."

Minamato nodded as he craned his head slightly, looking at her desk. That was when she noticed that Naruto was doing the same, and both their eyes were locked on the same object.

With an exasperated sigh she sagged back in her chair. "Yes…you both can have a cookie now."

They both reached and snagged a chocolate decorated morsel and munched happily and she was astonished by how similar they moved and reacted…they even licked their fingers the same when they were done. Tsunade looked at the tray of cookies and picked one up, they did smell good, but before placing it in her mouth she looked up and saw the two still standing there, staring at her intently. "Well? You got your cookie!"

Naruto looked at his uncle and he in turn nodded at him. "Well…we were hoping for another one."

O

O

Shizune was typing up a requisition for the hospital when Tsunade's door burst open and Naruto blazed by with Minamato floating almost as fast on a disk of black energy sped by her desk! Less then a second later a storm of chocolate chip cookies went flying after them…followed by a silver baking sheet.

With a sigh, Shizune spoke into her intercom. "Maintenance? Can I get someone up here with a broom and dustpan?"

O

O

They continued down the hall and out of the Hokage's tower, giggling like little kids.

"It was a waste of good cookies, but it was funny to watch her face!"

Minamato grinned back at his nephew. "Yes it was…I had forgotten how bad Tsunade's temper could be!"

They walked in silence a little way until they came to a fork in the road. Naruto stood on the one that lead back to town and his home, Minamato stood on the one leading to the hospital.

"Are you sure you don't want to go have ramen with me? It is really good!"

Minamato nodded. "I would love to, but the sooner I get the machine working, the sooner we can get your training started…and I think you have a certain wife who if not awake already, will be soon. Perhaps you should take her with you?"

Naruto looked sheepish for a moment then nodded. "Oh yeah, well…I just thought…"

Minamato smiled a sincere smile as he shook his head. "There will be plenty of time for us to hang out more…go spend it with your woman…I want to see her popping out kids so I can spoil them eventually!"

Naruto blinked, blushed slightly, than laughed. "Well…eventually of course…but not now!"

Minamato merely turned Naruto around and pushed him towards town. "Get! I will be back to the house later."

With a wave Naruto jogged towards town, and Minamato turned and wandered towards the hospital. "I wonder if I can get Jiraiya to make some more of those delicious cookies…" He thought as he limped up the hill.

O

O

Neji stood in the council chamber, the fifteen most prominent and elder Hyugas sat in a circle around him. Originally there were nineteen elders, but when they defeated the three challengers to there new order, they absorbed the two fallen houses into the main house, Haran brought his household over willingly, and Neji's automatically became part of the main house. While this became great by necessity, it still did not solve the problem with the caged bird seal. It seemed the seal's secret to being removed was lost to antiquity. Naruto said they would search his father's scrolls, but that would take time and he wondered at the stupidity of man.

Of course, not all were as bad as this, but the select few are usually the ones that make life impossible or in this instance, unbearable.

Councilman Heran was not present at this time, in his place stood a weasel of a man who obviously thought too much of himself and did not think he was above throwing his inconsequential weight around.

"Ah master Neji, I trust you are having a pleasant week?"

Neji frowned at the man and looked quickly around the room. No other council member would meet his eyes and he immediately saw what was going on. "Where is councilman Haran?"

The man made a face at not having his greeting answered or returned, but then shrugged. "He is not doing very well. I have replaced him until he recovers."

Neji pulled the scroll from the sleeve of his Gi and nodded. "So I see. Then you must be Yuri?" At his nod Neji smirked. "You are even making decisions for him."

The man smiled as he shrugged again. "Progress must continue unabated master Neji, the Hyuga clan must continue to grow in order for it to continue to be the best. Otherwise we could end up like our rivals the Uchihas."

Neji bristled at the comparison then took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "While I understand your concern about the continued growth of the Hyuga clan, yours is not the right to sign documents that do not concern you, especially concerning a branch of house guard that falls no where within your jurisdiction."

The man shrugged then looked cannily at Neji. "Well I understand the need for a chain of command but surely you do not think yourself above the council's decisions?"

Neji watched the man's hands, his fingers had taken the shape of the caged bird seal, but the symbol was not complete as yet. Neji smiled disarmingly. "You are aware that things have changed on the council? That the council now only guides the clan head, not lords over it?"

The man laughed and shook his head. "Yes I heard of the "heirs" decisions. But she is still but a child, and her idea to marry the demon container, makes me and the other council members question any decision she has. Obviously, she does not have the best interest of the clan at heart."

Neji licked his lips as his hands folded inside of his sleeves, eyes quickly taking in the room and locating three others in their seats. "And I suppose you do?"

Yuri nodded as he leaned backward in his chair. "Of course. The house guard can make untold riches for the clan, and there are other things that are too valuable to waste…you for instance are the prodigy of the Hyuga clan, but you are a little lacking in Discipline…I will see that you shall have plenty of it, so you may become productive again."

Neji chuckled as his hands sank deeper into his sleeves. "I see. You are aware that what you are saying amounts to insurrection? You could cause a bigger fissure between the clan families then when Hiashi was lord of the Hyuga…or worse, you could bring about civil war."

Yuri frowned as he considered what Neji said, then shrugged with a slight smirk. "A small price to pay. In all wars lives are lost, if we must rip the clan asunder to repair it, then so be it."

Neji shook his head. "So you are content to be a traitor to the Hyuga clan…to further benefit yourself?"

Yuri raised his hands and shrugged. "I'm here aren't I?"

The man smirked, then chuckled, then threw back his head and laughed openly before a strangled sound came from his mouth and the handle of a kunai could be seen sticking out between his clenching teeth!

Three more Kunai found their marks in the head and throat of three other council members who fell to the floor as Neji landed on his feet, but clenched his head screaming in pain as two other council members behind him completed the cage bird seal, and his head could be seen visibly changing, as if a giant hand was squeezing it!

One of the clan elders fell as a Ghost corp. ninja struck him at the base of his neck, sending a resounding crack through the room. The others hands were forced apart by Hanabi, and Dano, and his arms were swiftly trussed behind his back.

Neji was helped to his feet by two of the council members that had sat behind him when he was attacked by the caged bird seal, and he shook his head to clear it before addressing the surviving assassin. "This will never do. Thank you Dano, and you too Hanabi."

Dano nodded then kicked the feet out from under the clan elder. "What shall we do with this dung?"

Neji pulled a scroll from inside his Gi then mentally ticked four names off of it. "Give him to Sheng. Make him talk, then make him die."

Dano nodded quickly and two more ghost corp ninja appeared in the room and took the doomed councilor from the room.

A low mumbling started in the room and Neji's hand slamming into a table top with a loud report silenced the room.

"Sheng is an ex-shinobi of the leaf village who was grievously injured on a mission. He will never be a ninja again, but much like Ibiki he has forgotten more about interrogation then I or anyone in this room will ever know. I know there are more traitors in this room, and I also know there are more outside of this room. He will talk, and when he does, I will personally have the traitors removed, and made an example of. From this point forward, there will be no more rifts in the Hyuga clan…no more greed, no more corruption. Everyone here is to understand…this is not a dictatorship, but it is not a democracy either. If you are found guilty of treason against Hinata or any of the Hyuga clan laws, you will be eliminated Hiashi and his father before him made the mistake of letting the clan elders dictate to them with the old, "Do it or be removed" tactic." Neji surveyed the room again before continuing. "That will no longer happen. My sister is above suspicion, and she will be able to do what others have only dreamed about, and I will be damned to the lowest pit in hell before I let anyone in this room or outside of it ruin her desire to make this clan great again!"

All the faces in the room watched him closely, but no one had the inclination to openly oppose him.

Elder Haran wobbled into the room, aided by a ghost corp. ninja, and grinned over at Neji, thqankfully breaking the sudden tension. "Sorry I am late, I was a little…tied up."

Neji smirked as Hanabi came over and stood next to him. "Understandable Councilor, we were just discussing the clan and the future. Would you care to join us?"

Haran nodded as he was helped over to and sat in one of the vacated chairs.

As he sat the rest of the council members also sat and peered with great interest at Neji. It seemed the new order was back in the driver's seat again.

O

O

Orochimaru humphed as he shifted for the third time in the seat his thralls had carried down to the lower part of his dwelling. Kabuto said that he would be pleasantly surprised by the results of Sasuke's "training".

He had left the majority of the work to him, because he was sure his retainer could handle such things without his direct supervision.

Unfortunately for Kabuto, Orochimaru was not known for his patience, or his understanding.

Grumbling slightly, he leaned over and casually dragged his nails down the back of the thrall to his left, creating deep jagged wounds in the man's back.

The man grunted, but made no other sign of discomfort or pain.

Orochimaru nodded then licked the blood from his fingernails. He was quite pleased with the thralls lack of emotion or movement. This occurred partly because the man was conditioned to accept pains of all sorts, which took many years to condition into him. The other reason was because the mans tongue had been removed by the roots, so screaming, or almost any sound at all was simply impossible. Orochimaru tenderly stroked the man's bald head and smiled as he shivered. Breeding good help was sometimes painstaking.

A door opened and Kabuto walked in a huge grin on his face as he pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

"Lord Orochimaru-kun! I am so happy…"

His instant retort made Kabuto's mouth close with a click.

"Save it stick licker…I want results and I am tired of waiting on you!"

Kabuto immediately bowed his head and gestured to the door. "And so you shall have them my lord."

Orochimaru stepped down from the palanquin and walked through the doorway. The Uchiha lay on a table almost completely naked, but other then a few scars, he looked exactly the same.

Turning to Kabuto he frowned deeply. "I am not impressed yet."

Kabuto walked over to Sasuke then with a grin leaned over and whispered in his ear. The reaction was instantaneous and phenomenal!

Sasuke's eyes flew open and he screamed in an inarticulate rage before he broke free of the bonds, splitting the table in half!

His eyes held a crazed look as his head turned this way and that searching for something to destroy…but a quick injection from Kabuto made his eyes droop, and he slowly sank to the floor, apparently comatose again.

Orochimaru walked over and inspected the table. The straps were steel reinforced leather, and the table was four inch thick solid oak. He broke through all of it like it was tissue paper.

"Well my pet…you seem to have outdone yourself so far. Tell me…am I ready to sit on my new throne?"

Kabuto shook his head. "Sadly no Orochimaru-kun…some things still need to be balanced in his system or you will find the body too unstable for you to live very long. But at this time he can be used as a weapon against your most hated ones."

Orochimaru's face puckered up and he hissed between his teeth. "The Leaf…"

Kabuto nodded as he placed Sasuke's body on another table off to the side of his experimental area.

"My apologies, but I assumed that until I found a way to stabilize the bodies chemistry, I could show you what it is capable at your whim…and when you feel ready to cause some rampant destruction on your enemies, all you have to do is whisper one word to him."

Orichmaru looked pleased, as well as intrigued by this new turn of events. "And he will be compliant to us?"

Kabuto winced as he finished strapping Sasuke to the new table. "Alas no. I had to…reprogram his hate and rage at the pain I inflicted on him, so if you say this word, he will destroy everything in front of him until nothing is left moving, or until we dose him enough to make him pass out."

Orochimaru's face fell a bit with this news, but shrugged after a few minutes of studying Sasuke's face. "It is my hope you will rectify this in the future."

"Of course Orochimaru-kun. I am working on it night and day as well as the other things that I am finishing up."

Orochimaru walked over and put his arm around Kabuto and lightly squeezed his buttock. "And what is this word that would turn him into a raging monster?"

Kabuto giggled and snuggled into Orochimaru's hug. "Why the one thing Sasuke missed as well as envied."

Kabuto grinned as he looked at his master. "Naruto."

O

O

The woman stood admiring herself in her new outfit. Skin tight black leather…very sexy. And while she did not have much to show off, what she did have looked very good in this outfit.

The knock on the door to her room made her smirk. "Enter at your own risk."

She could almost see the hesitation on the persons face before the door opened. "My lady, the newest initiate is here for your approval."

She nodded but remained facing away from him.

The woman walked into the room and looked around. The decorations were lavish…befitting a person of royal birth. This woman seemed to spare no expense on herself. Multiple wardrobes, which no doubt held more fine raiment then she would need in this lifetime. With a slight smirk she shrugged. What this woman did with her resources were her business, as long as she got paid she didn't and would not care.

"I hear you will join us in our mission to destroy the Kyubi jailer. Is this true?"

The woman bowed deeply. "If my price is met. I have grown tired of Konoha and if I do this then I will be labeled a murderer. If that is the case then I would prefer to be able to leave the fire nation altogether so I will not have to deal with the repercussions."

The leader of this misfit group nodded as she turned a hip towards the mirror and smirked at herself. "I see. And how can I be sure you will honor your end of the bargain? I do not let just anyone claiming to have a hate for the Uzumaki walk in the door and have access to our private workings." She glanced slyly at her from the corner of her eye. "Why should we trust you?"

The girls face became a mask of fury and her words were clipped and harsh. The woman looking in the mirror nodded to herself. _Anger…good. I think she may do nicely._

"My mother may have let what happened go, but I am not so soft headed or kind hearted. Despite what the reports to my family were, I know he had something to do with my brother's death…and I want him to pay!"

Hana stood and the other lady smiled as she looked at her through her hood. "Welcome to the brotherhood, I feel we both will have what we want soon."

Next Episode: No not again! And Kindness returned in kind.


	72. Chapter 72

What Is Love?

Book 2 

Loves Champion

Chapter 32

Naruto had walked into the house with a bounce in his step, and a smile on his face.

What could be better?

He had family now, an awesome blood limit, and the most wonderful wife in the world!

Cloud nine was nowhere near as high as he felt!

Grabbing an energy drink from the fridge, he turned and blinked at the mess on the counter. Well maybe he would hire someone to come clean…Hinata had talked to him about hiring a staff to maintain the grounds as well as the house, PLUS the new edition that would be built eventually.

"I guess it's time to bring the Uzumaki clan back into the present." He said with a small shrug.

While the prospect of having a bunch of strangers wandering his house until he got to know them irked him a bit…it wouldn't spoil his mood. "Today is a good day…nothing to worry about, no reason to be upset, no reason to be down."

Digging through the mess he spied an apple and snagged it. Checking it over at first he didn't see any blemishes, so he rubbed it on his shirt before taking a huge bite out of it and smiling in satisfaction. Not to tart, not too sweet.

He quickly chased the bite with a swig from his energy drink then sauntered up the stairs to his bedroom. Still the same…clean and the bed was still made. He wondered briefly if his uncle had slept in any of the other rooms then shrugged again. "He was probably up all night screwing around with whatever he was working on. I wonder what he was doing with all that scrap metal and stuff. Hmmmm. I wonder what the "machine" will say my power level is…even more important, I wonder why I'm talking to myself?"

Naruto smacked himself in the head then made a "goofball" (deet di dee) noise to describe how he was feeling. "No wonder people look at me funny if I do that all the time."

Fana took this time to sit up, tails wagging lazily.

"**You know they look at you funny for more then that."**

Naruto looked inward then stuck his tongue out at the fox. "Poop on you! I was putting a silly spin on it. I know you're the real reason people look at me funny."

Fana shook his head.

"**No. I was referring to your penchant for wearing orange…you have grown out of it…mostly, but you still lapse once in a while."**

Naruto blinked at the fox, not sure what to think until he saw the slight up-curve of the corners of his mouth then he sucked his teeth at him. "I don't know old fox…your sense of humor has degenerated. I must be rubbing off on you."

Fana blinked at Naruto then chuckled lightly.

"**You said a big word…and didn't stutter or hesitate on it…probably the first ever. I'm impressed. I must be rubbing off on YOU."**

Naruto grinned back. "Oh I've always had big words, just never had to use em very much."

Fana cocked his head at him.

"**Oh really?"**

Naruto nodded.

Fana leaned towards him an evil grin on his face.

"**Spell it."**

Naruto's grin faltered as his forehead crinkled up, before in a huff, he turned and stomped out of his mindscape with a scowl to the gales of laughter from his "father".

At first he was a little pissed, but he promised nothing would ruin this day.

He was in a good mood and that was that.

As he passed through the gateway and arrived in the "hokage's head", Fana cleared his throat to get Naruto's attention.

Naruto stopped in the entrance of the den and looked inward.

"What now?"

Fana smiled at him, tails wagging in a happy fashion.

"**I apologize if I hurt your feelings, but there are more important things to consider."**

Naruto frowned as he thought hard, but try as he might he only farted as he relaxed. "I can't think of anything…what do you mean?"

Fana grinned, then positioned himself as if to spring.

"**Oh…I think it will hit you in 3, 2, 1…"**

And he leaped just as something tackled Naruto around his waist causing his energy drink and apple to fly in different directions away from him.

Fana had jumped out of Naruto and had taken Auri by surprise. She was not aware that HE was aware of her and Hinata's presence. The two of them wrestled, growling playfully as they slid across the floor together.

Naruto felt the familiar weight resting on him and chuckled as he caught his breath and turned over to look at Hinata who was still hugging him around his waist.

"Well hello there…feeling affectionate are we?"

Hinata giggled and blushed cutely as she rubbed her face against his belly, arms still wrapped around him. "Of course…I love you and I always love to do this when I get the chance…" But her head came up and she glared at him. "But you left me alone!"

Her little hand came up and she smacked him on his stomach with her palm!

He grunted lightly but was still smiling at her, and despite her ire she began to grin too.

Fana was nuzzling Auri and both were purring happily as Auri started to groom him.

Naruto laughed then looked at Hinata before he poked her nose with his index finger. "I think they have the right idea…I've already had my shower."

Hinata giggled then climbed up him and sat on his hips, arms crossed, and elbows resting on his chest as she peered down at him.

"Well Auri and I have had ours too…we took a bath."

Naruto looked down at her and grinned wider.

"Then why are you still in your panties?"

Hinata had on nothing but a cute pair of pink panties that hugged her hips and backside perfectly. They were frilly and had a little bow in the front at the waistband, and Naruto was sure there was a character of some kind on the back. As if to accentuate the point she giggled then turned around for him. On the back was printed the words, "Pretty in Pink" with a little red skull that had a black bow on its head, signifying a female skull he supposed.

Naruto grinned at her then had a little chuckled as she wiggled her hips with her hands on either side of her waist. Feeling mischievous, Naruto reached out and gave her bottom a solid smack on the right side that was so loud both Auri and Fana stopped grooming each other and looked up. Naruto prepared to bolt, but was surprised when she didn't screech in outrage like she used to, but shuddered then looked back at him with a slight blush on her cheeks and smiled.

Her voice was low and husky as she presented her other side to him. "Naru-kun…again."

Naruto blinked and hesitated, his hand poised above her backside. He moved it downward like he wanted to do it, but something was holding him back so his hand moved up and down a few times before he finally let it drop all the way, but with nowhere near as much impact as the first time.

Hinata frowned then whined at him, looking sad and disappointed at the same time. "Na-ru-to…don't tease me please!"

Naruto saw the pleading in her eyes then suddenly felt a strange surge of confidence, something he had never felt before, overcame him and he firmed his jaw, swatting her other cheek just as hard as the first, causing her to gasp and Auri to sit up straighter. Hinata's hands reached back and rubbed her bottom slowly but firmly, her bottom lip between her teeth. "Oooh…you have no idea how that made me feel…"

Naruto hearing the growling from the corner, REFUSED to look over there. "I have an idea I think…are you…alright Hime?"

Hinata turned to face him again, hands still rubbing her backside as her thighs seemed to squeeze together tighter. "Uh huh…the companionship makes me feel things I never imagined, and Auri gives me so much more confidence then I have ever had, that I'm not afraid to do things I have never even thought of before. I know how you felt now Naruto-kun…I understand why you were never afraid to do anything!"

Naruto slowly stood and walked over to her. Placing a hand on either of her shoulders he smiled gently before he shook his head. "I don't get the same thing you do right now. Fana and my bonding was different. The seal was designed to give me his power, not for us to share anything other then conversation. It was always one way."

Hinata frowned, but the euphoric light was still in her eyes. "But…then the confidence you always showed…"

Naruto pecked her on the lips and smiled wider. "The confidence was always mine. I didn't give up because I couldn't."

Hinata grinned as she flung her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight and he happily returned the hug. It was sweet to be loved. Hinata pulled back a little with a frown and she looked in his eyes. "Wait…you said was?"

Naruto just grinned at her then hugged her to him again…there would be surprises today!

After a few seconds he felt a beautiful sensation on his member causing him to moan lightly and grip Hinata tighter.

Hinata squeaked but her legs came up and wrapped around his waist, and she gripped him just as tight…but then Naruto blinked in surprise as he thought about something. Her legs were around his waist, her arms were around his neck, and her face was against his neck, her breath tickling him slightly.

So what was making his Johnson feel like someone was caressing…

Fana chose that moment to thankfully interrupt him.

"**Don't turn around kit…you will not enjoy the experience as much as I am."**

Naruto nodded and walked to the bedroom with Hinata. "Gotcha. Thanks for the warning."

As he reached the bed he slowly sat on it, and Hinata sighed happily as her weight settled on his lap and she relaxed her legs.

Naruto lazily stroked her back as she kissed his neck, and every so often she would move her hips in a manner that ground her crotch against him and they would both sigh happily.

After a few minutes Hinata started to pant heavily, and her grinding became more insistent until she finally pulled back and grinned at him, her lips slightly parted. "Naru-kun…"

Naruto only nodded as the feelings of what Auri and Fana had to be doing began to overwhelm him.

Hinata jumped off of him and went to work on his belt while he pulled off his shirt…their mad scramble looking comical as she was pulling his pants down and he was trying not to fall over! _Hmmm, déjà vu._ He thought.

Hinata growled in her throat as she eyed him, especially his solid manhood and she came towards him, but a savage feeling overcame him, and he pushed her over until she lay face down on the bed.

She looked back at him curiously then gasped as his hands grasped the waistband of her panties then ripped them from her, exposing her in less time then it took to say, "Penetration imminent"!

Hinata didn't hesitate even a second, her knees came up under her, and she arched her back, presenting herself to him perfectly. With a growl of his own, Naruto moved forward and slammed home his intent, causing Hinata's head to come up and she moaned/screamed in the passion of the moment!

Naruto set a pace that he wasn't aware he could achieve before! He FELT the power pouring from Fana now in a way he couldn't understand…his senses were alive with sensations he could only imagine in a fantastic dream. He could feel everything that Fana was feeling and he was certain nothing could feel better then this.

Fana chuckled in his mind but said nothing. He knew that there was more in store that he could never explain to his son…it was enough that Naruto accepted this feeling and was not scared or disturbed by it as he originally feared.

It didn't take long before Fana climaxed, causing Naruto to also climax, and in turn Auri and Hinata climaxed as well, and Naruto remembered why he was happy no one else lived in the cavern!

Hinata for her part collapsed on the bed and panted lightly, a slight whine escaping her between each pant. Her eyes were glassy, and her body still shuddered in orgasmic bliss as Naruto watched her with a huge smile on his face…until he noticed he was still harder then Chinese algebra.

Watching Hinata breathe, Naruto's eyes strayed to her bottom…and a wicked thought crossed his mind.

Reaching for her again, Naruto got a silent nod of approval from his resident demon, and he started to remember the night before as he picked Hinata up into the doggy style position again, thoughts of sweet revenge egging him on.

Hinata, still not quite back in reality let herself be guided and grinned happily as Naruto's cock touched her lightly, but then she frowned as she felt him move higher until it rested against her anus!

As she started to say something he pushed forward, and she felt herself try to clamp down, but he was already past her entrance when a flare of panic/pain gripped her!

She almost screamed, she almost bucked wildly…then a soothing calm pervaded the fog of panic and Auri's melodic voice told her to relax, and enjoy this new sensation.

Soon enough pleasure of another kind washed over her and she reared up and moaned in rapture as this new, full sensation made her it's willing slave, and the four of them, after a time, reached another mind shattering climax…and they basked in the glow of contentment, and love.

O

O

Minamato on the other hand…was not so happy.

Looking at the ruins of his once beautiful machine he growled in frustration!

He shook his head as he surveyed the room again and wondered why he had to be surrounded by people who just didn't give a damn about his stuff.

Hearing his brother's voice in his head he nodded to himself and sighed.

"You're right Ato…getting mad at those not as enlightened as me is both foolish and wasteful…and I hate wasteful more then I hate incompetence."

Opening a control panel he began to tinker inside until a series of lights woke up on the control panel, and when he heard a chime sound he grinned like a kid and clapped his hands together with a jubilant exclamation!

"Yes! I am the greatest!"

A quiet voice interrupted his reverie and he turned to see who it was. "Sir? I was sent by the Hokage to aid you."

Minamato looked at the girl and smiled without showing his teeth. She was slight of build, especially in the breast department he thought to himself, and her hair was the strangest color.

"Please child, I know you are merely here to watch me, let us not start our new relationship with a lie."

Sakura frowned as the word "Relationship" crossed her mind but she refused to let it ruffle her. She did promise her brother she would be a better person, and more important she promised the hokage she wouldn't piss this guy off…though she couldn't figure out why he was so important.

"No sir, I am here to assist you in any way you need."

Minamato raised an eyebrow at this then chuckled slightly to Sakura's annoyance, though she hid it well.

"Well if you insist on feeding me that line I will not fight with you over it. I am…well you can call me Uncle Mina…everyone else does."

Sakura railed for a second then resigned herself with a sigh. "Alright…Uncle Mina…I'm Sakura. What would you like me to do?"

Minamato turned back and closed the console and moved to the next dark one and opened it, before hanging his head and sucking his teeth in disgust. "I guess their houses look like this too."

Sakura stifled a giggle at his expression, and he turned then chuckled at her. "Oh I am sorry I forgot you were here." Sakura's frown made him grin at her. "I don't need any help here…but you could keep me company while I enact my repairs."

Sakura nodded and pulled a chair closer to where he worked. Sitting on it backwards she crossed her arms across the back and waited patiently for him to say something. _I wonder who he is…I've never seen him around the village before. _She thought to herself.

She took in his appearance, his deformities, and his demeanor and realized he must be a very lonely man…but she couldn't think of anyone who would be that desperate, not even her mother who had been lonely after her father's death so many years ago.

Minamato laughed for a second, then shook his head. "I do not have urges such as those to drive me, but I do crave for conversation once in a while…so I have no need for a gender specific companion."

Sakura's mouth dropped open and she almost fell backwards off of the chair. "How…how did you know what I was thinking? Did you read my mind?"

Minamato shook his head as he frowned into the interior of the console he was working on. "No…just your face. I have been like this for many years, I know what that facial expression means."

As soon as the words left his lips Sakura's face fell as she realized she was still judging people unfairly. With a deep bow to him, she apologized. "Forgive me, you're right. I had no reason to judge you. It was childish and stupid, and I hope you will let me have another chance to be better then I was."

Minamato looked at her for a second, and seeing her sincere expression nodded to her. "Granted. You at least are smart enough to realize what you do…most others do not care."

Sakura nodded as she looked at him again and spoke in a softer voice. "I wasn't always so generous."

Minamato sensing a story grinned at her before diving back into the depths of the machine. "Please tell me about it…I will not judge you harshly."

Sakura nodded then took a deep breath and began to help Minamato pass the hours in a better way then was originally intended.

O

O

Naruto watched as Hinata pulled a new pair of panties on then slipped her arms into her bra and fastened it in the front. He had a lazy grin on his face and when she turned around to grab her pants off the bed to pull them on she could see he had been staring at her butt.

"Naru-kun…while it did feel good…you could have warned me."

Naruto still smiling shrugged at her. "Yeah I could have, but where would the fun have been in that?"

He got up and walked on his knees to her then gave her a little kiss. "Besides…I didn't plan it Hime, it just happened, spur of the moment kinda."

Hinata cocked her head as she looked at him then nodded. "Well since it "kinda happened", I can forgive you, but let's try and plan it out a little bit next time?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at her and smiled slyly. "Next time? So does that mean..."

Hinata grinned then kissed him on the mouth quickly. "Of course it does...you should know that by now silly."

The blond chuckled as he climbed off the bed and went to the mirror with the pretext of checking his teeth. Turning his head this way and that, he truthfully, was trying to calm down. Being near her was making him horny again, and he had a feeling if that happened to both of them, they would eventually starve to death!

"Hey old fox…is it always like this? I mean am I going to get horny all the time just thinking about her?" He thought at his tenant.

Fana's laugh reached him and he had a feeling he was in store for one incredible roller coaster ride.

"**Kit, you haven't experienced anything yet. That is only one of the things you will experience…life only gets more intense, and much more pleasurable from here. Once you have become like Auri and myself…well…I will let you decide in time...but I will say this much, you won't regret a single second of it."**

Naruto looked back at the two demon foxes lounging next to the bed and decided he couldn't wait to find out more!

Hinata sighed and it made him turn the other way to see what she was doing, which in turn made him feel bad...or in this case have an actual regret to the new arrangement.

Hinata was looking sadly at the panties that he had ruined, then with a shrug she turned and tossed them into the waste basket next to the bathroom.

Naruto frowned at first but then got a smile on his face as he walked over and wrapped an arm around his wife._ I'll make it up to her first chance we get. _He thought to himself. "C'mon hime, I'll treat you to some ramen."

Hinata painted on a smile and nodded. "Ok, that sounds like fun."

Fana and Auri faded as they went back to there respective containers, and Hinata and Naruto walked hand in hand to the caverns seal.

O

O

On a hill overlooking the village stood two men…neither with good intent on their minds. "Are you sure it's going to work?"

Kabuto nodded as he made a few adjustments to the seal he had created. "Indeed Lord Orochimaru-sama…with your power, and my calculations, all should go perfectly. We got him into the village undetected, this next part should be a piece of cake."

The pastey faced sanin grinned like a wolf then made a few hand signs before placing his hands on Kabuto's shoulders. "Elemental Jutsu: Chakra bridge!"

Both began to glow and Kabuto's eyes lit up from within and he began to smile as well. "I have contact…now we will see what he can do…"

O

O

Naruto and Hinata rounded the corner both giggling like kids, not a care in the world, until Hinata looked up and stopped in her place. Naruto stumbled as he realized she wasn't moving then looked at her and saw the pale shocked expression on her face. Turning to where she looked he felt his stomach hit his feet, and his eyes widened in shock.

Fana's low growl registered somewhere in the back of his mind as he mumbled almost silently, "No…it can't be…"

On the surprisingly only quiet street on the way to Ichiraku's, Naruto and Hinata came face to face with the one person neither expected to ever see.

Sasuke's eyes blazed like there was a fire behind them, and a black aura began to appear from his back as the veins stood out on his neck, and only one word ripped from his mouth as he charged forward.

"NARUTOOOOOO!!!"

Hmmmmm.

How's that for a return kick in the nads?

What will happen next? Who will get hurt, who will die? Stay tuned and find out my faithful, and thank you all for being patient with me and my flakey schedule. Until next time!

Next Episode: The ones most precious to me...


	73. Chapter 73

What Is Love?

Book 2 

Loves Champion

Chapter 33

Naruto stepped back and blocked another punch that was intended for his face.

He was moving at high speed, but he was having a difficult time dealing with the shock of Sasuke being in the village and attacking him, and the fact that he was even faster then the day they fought in the valley of the end…and his curse mark wasn't even active!

Naruto bent down as Hinata used him as a spring board and kicked Sasuke back from them, but he only stumbled back…it seemed the blow didn't even faze him!

Hinata was in the gentle fist stance, Byakugan active and she would block or dodge an attack, and then jab him repeatedly in different areas of his body, but despite her efforts, he seemed unaffected by her attacks as well.

Naruto was trying to figure it out, while still keeping pace with Sasuke, but he could not keep up with both, and with a nudge from Fana he redoubled his efforts to stop this fight as quickly as possible so neither he nor Hinata would be hurt.

**"Kit…there is something odd here. Your ex-friends aura is wrong. It does not match the last time the two of you fought…it is like he is drawing power from somewhere else…or actually something is feeding him power."**

Naruto shrugged internally as Hinata stood with a wide leg stance and he did a baseball slide through them, kicking Sasuke in the stomach with the balls of both feet, and Hinata sent him flying back with a vicious uppercut that made him stagger back three steps, but seemed still to do him no harm!

Naruto thought furiously but could think of no technique other then the tortoise style that could produce the same protection but his stance was all wrong! Had Sasuke developed or learned a new stance better then the tortoise style? Naruto leapt over Hinata and nailed Sasuke on the side of his head with a round house right, when Fana interjected a thought.

"**Kit, something is driving him…have you noticed he has said nothing intelligently?**

**He is only screaming your name inarticulately. And whenever you or Hinata hit him it seems the Aura dims slightly."**

Naruto blocked a kick meant for Hinata, and returned one of his own which caught Sasuke on the jaw. This kick normally would have broken it easily, but Sasuke's head only snapped to the right before he turned back and started attacking in the same furious manner as before.

Hinata was beginning to pant. They had been fighting for almost five minutes now, but they had made no headway against Sasuke, and he was incredibly powerful!

Auri and Hinata traded thoughts back and forth, but neither could fathom what was driving him or why…she only knew, and they both agreed that they would not let this bastard ever hurt Naruto-kun again!

With a growl matching Auri's, Hinata dropped into the scorpion stance and began gathering her chakra in her hands and feet, and she began shaping it the way she practiced under Auri's tutelage. The air crackled around her hands and formed into what appeared to be great, big pincers that looked extremely powerful!

Her hands could still be seen through the haze of her chakra, but the outline of these pseudo pincers was obvious.

Naruto kept his attack up with out hesitating even a little, but Sasuke landed a punch finally when his speed seemed to double again and staggered Naruto, causing him to drop to one knee!

As he looked up and saw Sasuke's hand descending to his face at an impossible speed, it suddenly stopped an inch from him, and Sasuke screamed in pain as his hand dropped to the ground severed from the arm!

Naruto tuck and rolled back then came to his feet to see Hinata's hand or what appeared to be her hand covered in blood and Sasuke looking stupidly at the fallen extremity.

Naruto blinked as Fana chuckled in the back of his mind. As Naruto assumed the tortoise stance and began gathering his chakra, he shot a question at Fana, who responded with a large amount of pride in his voice.

"**She is using part of the style of light that Auri has been training her in. It can refine chakra control to a point where anything can be done with it. She has done one of the most basic things and made her scorpion stance that much more dangerous…no one could ever call her weak now!"**

Naruto grinned as he thought about it and had to agree, she was definitely A rank in the bingo book now.

Hinata wasn't done though, she stepped forward with the other pincer and clipped the same arm off at the elbow, but before Sasuke could scream, the scorpion strike came up from her right foot, and Naruto could swear he actually saw the stinger as it pierced Sasuke's chest, and blood shot from his back, and his ribcage cracked. Sasuke's body hurled back to stop against the wall of a building ten feet away, shock and pain etched on his face as he slowly slid to the ground.

Hinata panted lightly, as she dismissed the chakra and her hands and feet returned to normal.

Naruto ran over and looked at her until he was sure she was alright, then looked at Sasuke's fallen limbs, and then to where Sasuke lay against the wall, bleeding out but still mumbling Naruto's name.

"That was awesome hime…I didn't know you were doing so well in your training!"

Hinata smiled as she looked at Naruto. She took a deep breath then let it out before she placed her hand gently on his chest. "Thank you Naruto-kun…I am glad that it proved so useful…and I was able to protect you for once."

Naruto grinned and waggled a finger at her. "Don't get too used to it…it's my job to protect you, not the other way around."

Hinata was about to respond when Auri's warning made her look to where Sasuke was surprisingly on his feet, and pointing his arm stump at them…or so they thought…

O

O

Orochimaru was almost beside himself as his hands gripped Kabuto's shoulders tighter. "YOU FOOL! Do you realize how long it will take me to find another suitable body if he dies? You told me that he could handle this!!"

Kabuto grinned then nodded. "Please calm yourself Orochimaru-kun…he is not done. Watch as I show you what all my alterations can do…and I really put him on the offensive!"

Orochimaru frowned, but he had gotten wonderful results from Kabuto in the past, so he would give him one more chance before he decided to punish him.

O

O

Naruto blinked then they both gasped as a black aura surrounded Sasuke, and his chest wound closed almost instantly! It closed even faster then any of the wounds that Naruto ever suffered. Even when he took the chidori through the chest, delivered by this very same person, it took almost a full day before he had recovered enough to move under his own power!

The same black aura shot from the stump that was his arm, and caused the trunk and hand to come together, then rebound to him as if attached by a tether, and align them perfectly then rejoin seamlessly with him, as if it never was dismembered.

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other, and this time not even both demons knew what to say of this phenomenon.

None of them had long to think about it as Sasuke's hands came together and began flashing through seals at an incredible rate, until he pointed the palms of both hands at Hinata and Naruto and his voice chilled both of them to the bone as it took on a different tone. "Fire style Jutsu: searing palms!"

Tongues of flame stretched from Sasuke's hands and reached hungrily for Hinata and Naruto, who both dodged in opposite directions, but Naruto was a little slower as his shirt ignited, and he felt the flames sear his back, raising blisters and causing him to grunt in pain as he landed hard on the ground.

Sasuke got an evil grin on his face as he focused completely on Naruto and started flashing through hand seals again. Hinata knew she wouldn't reach Naruto or Sasuke in time, so she nodded as Auri barked hasty instructions at her.

Sasuke's mouth opened and the different voice floated out again, confusing Naruto and making him wonder where he had heard it before…not that the voice was completely different, it just didn't sound like Sasuke to him…the tone was all wrong.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun. Fire style Jutsu: Conflagration!" A ball of flame grew between his hands and Naruto could feel the heat from where he lay and knew if it hit him it would be bad, but even as Fana began pouring energy into him he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge it.

Naruto felt a sudden calm pervade him. He knew that death was near, and he wasn't afraid. He knew sadness, because there was so much more he wanted to do, children with Hinata, become hokage, restore the Uzumaki clan…so much he wished he could finish…

Before he could finish that thought however, Hinata landed in front of him then ran forward as the ball of flames shot from Sasuke's hands, and she leapt at the last second to intercept it with her body!

"NOOOOO!!!" he screamed as he watched the flames surround her but in his pain he didn't hear her scream one word before the impact.

"CLEAVE!!"

O

O

Maito Guy was locked in an epic battle of skills with his most favorite student. They had agreed if Lee could best him while only using his legs then he would do one thousand squat thrusts…on burning coals!

Lee agreed it was a challenge and if he couldn't beat his mentor, he would run 100 laps around Kohona on only his big toes.

Kakashi watched the two fools with a smirk as he turned another page of his favorite book. He had to admit…the training technique the two employed while unorthodox as hell…were actually quite effective for the two of them. Unfortunately…no one else that Guy had ever trained had been able to survive the training regimen and subsequently flunked out, or gave up because they assumed the hokage hated them for putting them under, "the insane one" as was whispered behind his back.

Guy laughed as he dodged every kick thrown at him, but blocked a few also so that Lee did not feel like he was failing to accomplish anything. "Come on Lee, show me the fires of youth still burn brightly within you! I expect to be staring up at the mid day sun any minute now!"

Lee doubled his efforts again as he threw a spinning wheel kick at Guy. "Yes sensei! I know I can take you down, I feel it deep in the fiber of my being, burning to get out, to show you that I have learned from the very best!"

Guy puffed up in pride, and almost got hit for it in the skull, but ducked down at the last second, causing Kakashi to shake his head as he turned another page.

"You know it would be more productive if you both just beat the hell out of each other…then it would be much quieter around here."

Guy and Lee both stopped and looked towards him and Guy struck a pose with both hands fisted, and resting on his hips. He threw back his head and laughed from deep within his belly as he rocked back on his heels.  
"HO HO HO! Kakashi my ever present rival, do you not understand the burning flames of youth? Even as I am much older then Lee, I revel in the challenges that life presents and I find new ways to increase the challenge so that I am always at the top of my game, and ready for the next challenge. What is more important then that?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes then shrugged.

"Whatever Guy…but I guess since it works for you…"

Lee was happy to chime in at this point. "Master Kakashi, my sensei is correct! Without the flames of youth, there is nothing. Just because you may be old and infirm does not mean you cannot have and live with the flames of youth…if not for his teachings, I might not be a ninja now…and for that I am forever thankful."

Guy looked at Lee, his lips quivering. "Lee.

Lee turned to his mentor and began to feel emotional also. "Gai Sensei."

Guy opened his arms as tears began to fall from his eyes. "Lee!"

Lee opened his arms as he began to cry also. "Gai Sensei!"

They came together as the flood gates opened for both of them and cried openly and unashamed. "LEE!! /GAI SENSEI!!" They cried in unison as the sun began to set behind them.

Kakashi looked up at the noon day sun then shook his head. He had to figure out how they did that.

A small commotion made him pause in his page turning as a young woman ran up and started speaking franticly to a shop keeper she obviously knew. Kakashi stretched his head in that direction and strained his hearing to catch what they were saying.

"Fight…three people…must be ninja…Hyuga girl…"

Those words made Kakashi sit up and tuck his book in his pocket. Hyuga girl could be almost anyone from the Hyuga clan, but if it was Hinata, Naruto would not be far behind if he wasn't in the fray already.

Kakashi stood then casually strode over just as an older man ran up. "Someone should get the guard! It's that demon brat and the Uchia!"

Kakashi stopped in his tracks, the words registering on his mind making the color drain from his face.

The cyclops nin practically jumped and grasped the old mans shoulder. The man turned a look of anger on his face but he calmed immediately when he saw it was a ninja that had grabbed him.

As calm as he could Kakashi asked the man the most important question on his mind.

"Where did you see them last?"

The old man pointed unsteadily to the east. "Off by the old market square, the one set for demolition."

Kakashi frowned as he continued to hold the man's shoulder. "Are you sure who it was?"

The man nodded. "I would know the demon anywhere, and his whore…the other boy has to be the last Uchia. He looks a little older, but not old enough to be his cursed brother!"

Kakashi felt a burst of anger but pushed it down as he made a quick hand sign. "Thank you citizen." Turning he called to Maito Guy and Lee who immediately broke their embrace and fell in line with him as he sprinted to the old market place.

Lee looked at Kakashi as he fell in next to him, matching his pace. "What is the problem master Kakashi?"

Not sure himself Kakashi just shrugged. "We'll know as soon as we get there Lee…but Naruto might be involved."

Lee grinned and a glint of light flashed off of his pearly whites.

As the old man turned to say something to the vendor, he fell over to land painfully on his face! Looking down he saw with a bit of surprise his sandals held together with pieces of very fine wire.

As the trio rounded a corner Kakashi whispered to himself as he stroked his finger in the air as if marking a score board, "Naruto one, ignorant hick…zero."

O

O

Naruto felt all of the blood drain from his face and the pain of loss began to wash over him. He couldn't believe she had done it…she sacrificed her life for his.

As Naruto searched for a sign of Hinata in the burning haze in front of him he felt a mental slap which brought his attention back to his personal demon.

"**I said listen to me! They aren't dead! You helped train her, believe in her as you told her cousin! Watch kit!"**

Naruto wiped his eyes and watched as the fireball began to dissipate. First around the edges then slowly the flames began to puff, as if their fuel or oxygen had been taken away, then finally everything disappeared in a loud whoosh.

In the center where the fireball was, Hinata stood, panting, her clothes singed, but definitely alive.

Naruto got his feet under him as he felt the shroud of the fox cover him. "Alright pops…ex brother or not, no more kid gloves…This ends now!"

His burns began to fade, and the pain was replaced with anger, then rage as the idea that Sasuke didn't care if he hurt Hinata to get to him…his Hinata…his wife…their wives… their mates…

Fana's hackles were raised in his mind, fangs bared, and snarling. Simultaneously, Naruto's whisker marks thickened, his nails became claws, and the eyes of the fox shown where his blue ones used to be. Just as Kakashi, Lee, and Guy arrived, Naruto flashed through hand signs then screamed and Fana roared as the jutsu took hold. "Uzumaki Clan: Berserker Barrage!" Naruto heard his voice as if from far away, and then his mind seemed to go to sleep.

Kakashi had never heard of this jutsu before but recognized its effects immediately as Naruto's eyes changed and his face became cast in a look of pure rage…and he went berserk!

O

O

Hinata heard the roar behind her and turned in time to see a red streak blow past her and feel the heat of the shroud. She turned the other way only to see Sasuke, and what looked like Naruto fighting at a speed she never thought possible!  
Even with the Byakugan active she could only see the after image of the attacks. Even Neji…maybe not even Lee could have performed at this level.

Hinata turned inward as the two fought toe to toe in front of them.

"Auri, what is going on? I have never seen Naruto in this state before."

Auri watched also and a hint of sadness was in her voice.

"_**We must stay back from them Hinata-chan, this is one of the most dangerous jutsus in the martyr stance. It isn't Naruto or Fana anymore. The jutsu turns off the users mind so that they do not feel pain, their strength and speed are doubled, but they also have no reason. Until the jutsu ends, our mates are nothing more then a killing machine and they will not stop until they are dead, the jutsu wears off, or everything around them is dead."**_

Hinata frowned as she considered Auri's words then nodded as she remembered a few of the things that Naruto had told her about the "martyr stance" and what she had witnessed first hand when he used it in the dark forest. A thought made her pause though as she considered what was occurring. "But Auri, couldn't Fana stop this? Couldn't he bring Naruto out of it?" Hinata's hopes were dashed by Auri's next words however.

"_**No Hinata-chan. He could bring Naruto-kun out of it IF he in his anger had not given himself over to the jutsu as well. My mate has always been headstrong much like Naruto-kun…so I must assume when Naruto lost his temper at the thought of us almost being hurt, Fana did too. Right now neither have control and will not for some time."**_

Hinata gasped as she turned outward to see the destruction that Naruto and Sasuke were causing. They were literally throwing each other through buildings, smashing each other into concrete and wood and neither concrete nor the wood was winning.

Naruto seemed unaffected by the damage as he broke bones, and received deep cuts, which healed as fast as they happened, but she could see the chakra usage of this jutsu was draining him quickly. She knew if he didn't finish this fight, it might finish him.

Using her byakugan at the deepest level she saw what Naruto didn't point out to her earlier. Sasuke still had his chakra points, but they were being protected by the black aura that seemed to be rising from six points on his back and one on either shoulder just below his neck.

Blood landed near her feet and she looked on fearfully towards the combatants again…but Naruto stood firm, fighting with every ounce of his being. Kakashi, Guy, and Lee landed next to her but none said a word, they could only watch in astonishment as the two exchanged blow after blow but neither would go down.

Kakashi leaned closer to Hinata, and for some reason whispered to her. "Is that who I think it is?"

Hinata nodded, but didn't turn away from the battle.  
"We think it is Sasuke but something is not right about how he is acting. For a while, he only saw Naruto and attacked him, but then he changed and started throwing jutsus around."

Guy, hearing the conversation struck a pose, one hand holding his chin thoughtfully. "It is possible the young traitor is being controlled. Perhaps that is what caused his fires of youth to go out."

Lee nodded agreeing with Guy. "Yes. That would only make sense. Why else would he come back here, knowing full well that to step foot in Konoha would be a death sentence for him!"

Hinata didn't answer…her eyes were intent on her husband and the battle that no one could tell who was winning, and who was losing.

O

O

In a now quiet wing of the hospital, Minamato was still listening to Sakura as she poured out her woes to him. He was starting to like her, until she began to recount how shabbily she had treated his nephew. He still tried to remain objective…but he was not sure if he wanted to be more the cordial with her.

Minamato had been working rather diligently and had gotten all but two of the main nodes working on his machine again, when he felt a surge of weakness. At first he thought nothing of it, but when it happened again he turned his senses outward, and that was when he noticed. The energy was like a physical thing, one was ancient, and he smiled slightly as he recognized it as the Kyubi and his aforementioned nephew. But they seemed very angry from what he could tell, the other was confusing. There were too many thoughts and feelings in it and he couldn't understand it…but he knew they were both much closer then they should be.

Straightening he smiled at Sakura. "It seems I need to be somewhere else for a time. Would you like to come with?"

Sakura looked surprised then nodded slowly. _Lady Tsunade did say to keep an eye on him, I guess this couldn't hurt. _She thought as he smiled at her.

Minamato held out his hand and Sakura tentatively took it and he grinned at her mischievously. "This won't be comfortable…but it is fun!"

Before Sakura could say anything, her world seemed to fold in on itself and pull her inside out, and swore she could feel her pancreas trying to talk to her brain before she was kneeling on the ground and retching from the very core of her being.

Hinata looked at them then ran over and bowed slightly to him.  
"Uncle Mina, I'm so glad you are here!"

Minamato smiled as she greeted him the way he requested earlier. It seemed she had forgiven him for his earlier madness in the dark forest. "I only just sensed Naruto's release of energy. What's going on?"

Hinata gave him the quick and dirty version while Sakura tried to regain her composure. They had no way to get to Naruto or Sasuke as long as his aura was up. Kakashi tried to bind them both with capture wire, but it never reached either of them. Gai and Lee could get no where near them because of the demonic aura that Fana produced, so they were at an impasse, and their time was running out. A crowd had gathered at both ends of the old district, and it took all the three ninja had to keep them out of the fray. Hinata knew that Lady Tsunade would be here soon, and she would be really unhappy once she saw who was involved in this fracas.

Listening to Auri, Hinata turned to her uncle in law and relayed what the demon thought.

After a couple of seconds Minamato laughed and nodded vigorously. "Sounds do-able. Let's see what it will take."

Minamato stepped a little closer to the combatants, and held out his left hand and began to concentrate.

O

O

Kabuto gasped in pain as Sasuke took another wound, and their chakra reserves began to dwindle also. Orochimaru grunted in pain, but poured even more of his energy into Kabuto, who in turn fed Sasuke. They seemed to be holding their own against Naruto, but feeding off of the Kyubi they knew his energy was nearly limitless, while theirs was slowly running out. Making a decision Kabuto made Sasuke leap back away from Naruto.

"Orochimaru-kun, I think we have the information we wanted. The treatment needs some fine tuning, but it can stand up well when the time comes to actually use it to our purposes."

Orochimaru, hating to leave a fight where he was not the victor frowned but nodded as he began to feel more of the effects from dumping so much of his chakra in a short time.

"Alright Kabuto, let us withdraw our dear Sasuke-kun and take our leave for the time being of Konoha."

But as they made ready to pull Sasuke back to them, their vision of the fight went black!

"What? What happened? What are you doing?"

Kabuto ran through hand seals as fast as he could, but could not reestablish contact. "Something is interfering with the transfer!"

Orochimaru's voice grew very quiet as he leaned over and purred in Kabuto's ear. "You had better get him back…or we will see how well your experiments work on you…"

A surge of fear ran through Kabuto, but he doubled his efforts just the same.

Orochimaru was not one to make idle threats.

O

O

Sasuke blinked then looked around at his surroundings in confusion. This looked like Konoha, but that wasn't possible.

The last thing he remembered was Kabuto, and that freak Orochimaru doing something painful to him on his bed at their compound. His back, and chest hurt, and he felt like he had been sleeping for days now.

A roar of anger made him turn then duck instinctively as a streak of red barreled past him!

The heat was incredible, he felt like he just jumped through a bonfire!

As he made hand seals to put up some fire protection for himself however, bands of wire wrapped his arms painfully against his side, and bound his legs together as he felt himself being scooped up in someone's arms and whisked away from what he could only guess was a combat zone.

O

Hinata was ecstatic that they captured Sasuke after her plan with uncle mina worked…but there was still the problem with Naruto. He was still wearing the shroud of the fox, and still had enough chakra left that he was a danger to everyone in the immediate vicinity. Uncle mina looked weak, and leaned against a post as Hinata had a hasty conversation with her own personal demon.

Auri thought of an idea that might make it possible for them to bring him down, but it was risky. Hinata shook her head as she gathered her chakra. "Naruto-kun has been treated badly enough by the villagers here, he does not deserve any more bad treatment because he damaged the village in any way."

Auri agreed as she channeled her energy into Hinata and they began to change.

O

O

Tsunade and Juraiya made it to the scene of combat just as Hinata was surrounded by the cloak of demon energy and blocked Naruto's path. She didn't like what was going on, but knew she wouldn't get a straight answer until this was all over. Behind her she heard someone say, "Good the hokage is here, now we can kill both demons!"

Before she could turn around and say something to the person who had said it, an Anbu in the mask of a wolverine tapped the villager on the forehead and he fell unconscious to the ground. Looking to the Anbu member she raised a questioning eyebrow and he shrugged. "Sorry, I know, off to Ibiki for questioning. As you order Hokage-sama. The Agent picked up the villager and vanished in a swirl of black smoke.

Choji always did anticipate his orders since he became jonin she thought as she chuckled lightly before turning back to see if everything was resolved.

O

O

Hinata projected thoughts of peace and contentment to Naruto, who stared at her curiously, head slightly cocked to the side. He didn't know what to make of this newcomer. She had similar power, he could feel it. But she did not want to fight. Didn't she know she had no choice?

Naruto reached out and pushed her, causing her to stumble, but she regained her footing and again stood before him with her arms at her sides.

He roared at her, but she only smiled then purred at him in return.

The sound was soothing, and reminded him of something. He tried to focus his thoughts but he was feeling conflicting emotions. On the one, he wanted to tear her to pieces, watch her blood flow off of his hands…on the other hand he felt a need to protect her, to comfort her…and more.

As he stood there watching her, a word came to him penetrating, the haze that was his mind.

His voice was guttural and harsh as he pointed at her. **"Mate?"**

Hinata smiled and nodded as she took a step closer to him. "Yes Naruto-kun, mate. I am your mate, and I love you."

Naruto felt confusion as a buzzing began in the back of his mind penetrating deeper into the fog that was his consciousness and another voice spoke softly to him.

"_**Naruto-kun, Fana my love, come back to us. The fight is over, the enemy is beaten. Please come home to us again."**_

Naruto grabbed his head as the buzzing got louder and the fog began to clear until Fana's voice came through clearly and he felt understanding come back to him.

"**Are you alright kit? I can sense your mind again. Can you hear me again?"**

Naruto nodded as he wobbled slightly when the cloak of demon energy dissipated, leaving him suddenly weak. Hinata caught him and helped him stabilize himself before he fell on his face. "What happened Fana? I remember getting really mad, and using the martyr stance…but that was it."

Hinata laid a hand on his forehead and smiled at him. "You used a jutsu you hadn't told me about, berserker barrage I think you called it." As Naruto's face paled she wondered what else she didn't know about it that it would make him scared.

Lady Tsunade strode over purposefully and stood next to the two and realized that this was not a good place to debrief them. The crowd was beginning to buzz and voices were getting louder. "The tower…now."

She stated in a matter of fact manner. Naruto and Hinata both nodded as they walked over to Jiraiya and Tsunade fell in behind them, flanked by several Anbu on either side.

Naruto experienced a feeling of déjà vu…he was feeling that more and more lately.

O

Next Episode: Prejudices explode, Problems many, solutions few.


	74. Chapter 74

Hello dear friends as you can see I am back again and louder then ever.

LOL

Chapter 6 of "promises made" is up, and as a side note, the clean up of book 1 of "what is love" is going very well…the first 25 chapters have been reposted, and I am hoping to get the other 15 redone and reposted sometime this week. I want to thank the usual friends who have stood by me, the new friends who have come on board and started helping me, and even the people who have criticized my works, because you have helped me to make something good much better! The people who flamed me…thank you too…you gave me a good laugh at least.

Here is chapter 34 of book two.

Enjoy!

What Is Love?

Book 2 

Loves Champion

Chapter 34

Naruto helped his Uncle along as they hurried through the now beginning to become crowded street. Hinata stood on Minamato's other side, also guiding him by an arm. Both Hinata and Naruto looked concerned as they watched his face. He looked noticeably weaker, and seemed to be having trouble moving his legs. Naruto didn't know what was going on, but he knew that he didn't want anything to be wrong with his uncle, especially after only discovering he did have family!

The little old man was as nutty as a fruitcake as the saying goes, but he was Naruto's fruitcake damn it! Naruto pushed his worry aside as he began to feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up…usually an indication that something bad was going to happen. Naruto took a quick survey and realized one of the reasons he felt that way. The usual glares of disgust or anger were there, but there was a distinct difference. Hatred. Naruto had always felt the hatred, but it was usually just a few…not so many as was in this crowd now. Naruto didn't know what to think immediately. He had always had to deal with the looks and the mumbled words, but now he felt like he did when he was on a mission and enemies were present…like an attack was imminent.

O

Hinata felt exactly the same. She looked around her and to the immediate left just a little behind Naruto she saw a man holding a brick…the look of utter hatred on his face made her heart hurt. Her husband did not deserve such feelings or looks. He had saved this village many times, and had performed countless missions in the name of Konoha…but all people seemed to care about was the demon that wasn't a danger to anyone except Naruto's enemies. It made her sad, but it also made her angry as she knew a conflict over Naruto's continued freedom, or his continued citizenship was on the horizon. Auri called her attention, causing Hinata to turn inward. "Yes Auri, is there something you are thinking?"

Auri smiled at Hinata and nodded from her sitting position in her mind.

"_**Indeed Hinata-chan. I agree that Naruto-kun is in immediate danger from the very people he protects…and while it also saddens me, there may be a way for us to put some space between us and the village for a time in order to give Naruto-kun a chance to…I am sorry but there is no other way to put this, "Redeem" himself in their eyes."**_

Hinata frowned as she considered her residents statement. She didn't like the terminology, but she agreed. Even though Naruto should not need to do anything in such a manner, there were many who believed he was the cause of all of their woes, and he would have to make amends for something he didn't even do. She looked thoughtfully at Auri as she laid out her idea and how they would implement it. Hinata thought furiously as she considered her options, and Auri's plan was laid out further and Hinata began to understand it. It was risky, but like all plans it proved to be the best and only option available to them…if Auri was correct, it would be like Naruto was born again…she only hoped it would be enough.

O

Minamato felt weak…he had not felt drained like this in many years. He knew using the Kurodenkogan the way he did would take the energy out of him, he just was not aware how much…well the spatial displacement, taking the Sakura girl with him, and then blocking the energy coming to that boy…it was all a bit much in such a short span of time. Maybe he could get Naruto to give him a recharge…he would ask later. As Minamato panted, he looked at his nephew and smiled to himself. The boy had spunk, just like Minato, and he had great taste in women, just like Minato, but he was very dense at times…much like Minato. Still…Minamato had a lot of an emotion for Naruto that he only had for one other person in his life. And while it was not quite what the boy needed, it was what Minamato had to spare, and he was more then happy to give it to him. Minamato thought for a moment then chuckled. Maybe he could get Hinata, (_what a sweet girl she is_, he thought) to bring him some more of that banana cream pie. That was some good pie!

O

Tsunade walked quickly, with a team of eight ANBU flanking the small party as they moved quickly without running or appearing panicked. The hokage knew things were not looking good for them right now. People were looking at the group as they walked, some looking confused, others looking very angry. She had not seen a violent mob form in a number of years thankfully…but she saw the beginnings of one coming together down in the old district as some of the residents actually began to chant, "Die Demon" or "Kill it"! Naruto seemed stunned as the ANBU formed around them, than pushed the crowd away as they forged through the throng, very much like a ship pushing through water. Unfortunately as they moved closer to the Hokage tower, it seemed word spread further and faster then they could move. The crowd behind them got larger and larger, and her worried observations noticed she was seeing more and more, angry faces as they continued to move. An ANBU appeared next to her wearing a Kabuki mask, but his news did nothing to help her already tattered nerves.

"Hokage, there are murmurs in the crowd about Naruto, the damage that has been done, and Hinata bearing the signs of a demon as well…but surprisingly no one has said anything about Sasuke. I fear this troublesome pot is about to boil over."

Tsunade nodded as she kept her gaze ahead of them. In truth she was very afraid of the news he just brought her. She could see the looks they were being given, and hear the grumblings of the people, and even some of the shinobi from the older generation. She knew if they had their way, Naruto would be either kicking from the end of a rope, or burning at a stake. And Hinata might soon join him. Well Tsunade wasn't about to let that happen to either of her precious ones! "Gather a team of ANBU, I want Hokage's road blocked and ready to hold the crowd back."

The ANBU member nodded once, curtly, then disappeared in a swirl of black smoke with a quietly muttered, "Troublesome" as the party continued to trudge closer and closer to the road they needed to take them to the tower…unfortunately, they wouldn't make it.

O

Hana walked swiftly through the crowd, tailing the party as they moved closer and closer to Hokage road. She had a determined look on her face and she refused to think that her mission would fail. She had come this far, compromised a large amount of her principals and all but turned her back on her family and the vows she had made to learn the secret techniques of her clan. She glared at the throng of people that were between her and her supposed target, and she grumbled again as she pushed a man to the side and walked briskly past him as he fell, paying no heed to his cry of outrage. As she drew closer and closer she damped down her chakra output to a mere ebb of what it normally was so that the ANBU would not be alerted of her presence, when she spotted something that was not part of the assignment. A rock had been hurled by someone in the crowd and it seemed to arc lazily through the air, but with pinpoint accuracy as it impacted with the edge of Naruto's skull, knocking him around, but he surprisingly still had his feet under him, blood beginning to show and drip down his face. Hinata turned as well as the old man they were escorting to check on him, when more rocks came from the crowd, raining down on the three of them! The ANBU in the rear of the party moved into action, but the throng of people were so thick that they could not accurately gauge where the rocks had come from. Just as they began to narrow there focus into a certain area, more rocks rained down from a different direction! Naruto's head was busted open pretty good, and he was bleeding from several different spots on his head and face from where the rocks had impacted. Hinata looked furious as her Byakugan activated and she began to sweep the crowd for the rock throwers, but as she would look in one spot, rocks would rain down from another, causing her to keep shifting her focus. She did not want to use the three hundred and sixty degree focus, because if she did, she would not be able to look far enough into the crowd to spot a thrower effectively. As she turned to the right she spotted an arm go back to throw, and she pointed for the ANBU and shouted, "THERE! Three feet to the right and six feet back from the center!" The hummingbird officer leapt over the throng and landed next to a woman who had a large rock in her hand, and was about to cast it forward. The Hummingbird leaned in and punched the woman with a viscous right cross that took her feet out from under her and her consciousness away faster then she could remember being hit! The ANBU would have leapt back, but the crowd surrounded her and a blow meant for her head, glanced off her shoulder, causing her to stumble before assuming a lotus stance and defending herself. She was doing well at keeping the crowd back, but it was only a matter of time before someone landed a lucky hit…

O

The Hokage however had not noticed the back half of the party had stopped, until it was too late. As soon as the back half of the group had stopped and a gap appeared between the two, a crowd of people moved in, blocking the Hokage and the ANBU from coming to the immediate aid of the party. Tsunade, upon noticing the damage that Naruto had sustained grew angry and bellowed like an angry mother elephant that just witnessed her calf being besieged by jackals!

"ANBU! Find the rock throwers! Subdue them! Any involved will be punished harshly!!"

The ANBU members leapt into action, and people started to drop in the crowd, being completely knocked out or subdued with capture wire as Tsunade began to literally throw people out of the way to get to her little brother! "MOVE! Move in the name of the Hokage!!" She screamed as she watched another rock angle towards Naruto's head, but she blinked in surprise as it bounced off his head, and landed on the pavement next to him…but what he did next scared her half to death as he leaned in close to Hinata and kissed her before…

O

Naruto had shaken the cobwebs out of his mind and assumed the tortoise stance before grinning at Hinata. "My turn sweety…told you I would be protecting you again!" He said as he caught a rock that would have hit her in the shoulder and dropped it to the ground. She smiled at him as she scanned the crowd again and saw the hummingbird in trouble from the crowd and pointed her out for the officer who wore a rhino mask. With an angry snarl he lowered his head and charged into the crowd, knocking villagers left and right as he powered his way to the other officers' side…but this left Naruto, Hinata, and Minamato with no protectors. Naruto blocked another rock then nodded as Fana spoke to him, but did not pull him into the dreamscape.

"**Things are looking grim kit…I think it is time for a few desperate measures."**

Naruto nodded in agreement as a stick…probably from a broom…broke over his head, doing no damage but making him smile at the assailant as Hinata with an index and middle finger strike to the back of the mans' neck, paralyzed him and he collapsed to the ground. "What do you have in mind pops? I'm open to suggestions!" Fana quickly laid out a plan that he hastily cobbled together, and also an observation that he had made a few minutes ago that made Naruto blink in surprise. "Are you sure? You're not making a mistake or fucking with me are you old fox?"

"**No kit…I am quite sure, and I am also quite positive that we need to do something quick if you feel the same as I do."**

Naruto grinned widely then nodded once. "Let's do this then!" He shouted before he leaned closer to Minamato. "Get my wife out of here Uncle Mina…My dad and I will distract the crowd."

Looking into his eyes briefly Minamato smiled then nodded to him. "Give 'em hell Nephew, I'll take care of my niece."

Hinata looked at them both wondering what they were talking about when Naruto leaned over and kissed her quickly on the lips. "I love you hime." Before she could respond, Naruto turned and shouted to the crowd, "Come on you jackasses! You want me…come and get me!" He then turned and waded into the crowd, where some turned terrified faces away and ran from him, while others brandished weapons that were until now hidden. Hinata looked on horrified as he was immediately swallowed by the crowd but a huge grin was on his face as swords and rocks bounced off of him, and he began to laugh at the people trying to hurt him.

Tsunade finally stood next to Hinata and Minamato as the crowd dispersed and followed the demon in their midst, completely forgetting about the ANBU members, and the rest that were traveling with them. Hinata shook her head as she looked at the Hokage. "We can't leave him to the crowd, they'll tear him apart!" Minamato shook his head as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "No…he is using the tortoise stance, he has time before he has to worry about them injuring him, and that will give us time to withdraw to a more reinforced position."

Hinata looked incredulously at him and shook her head. "NO! I will not leave my husband to fight alone in a crowd of enemies. If he falls then I fall with him!" The fire in her eyes, and the fact that whisker marks now appeared on her cheeks as her eyes began to turn red, made him pause as he considered her. After a second Minamato nodded with a smile to her. "Alright, I understand the way you feel. Let's go help Naruto." Minamato held out his hand to both Tsunade and Hinata, and as they took them the world seemed to flip flop, and they stood disoriented in the machine room. Hinata was a little dizzy, but did not seem truly adversely affected by the trip, while Tsunade was puking her head off on the floor!

Hinata turned furiously to Minamato, ready to let him have it when he merely held up a hand. "I had no choice. There was more going on here then you could have known."  
Hinata was undaunted by Minamato as she slapped him. "Bullshit! You had no right to drag me from my husband's side! Send me back damn you!" Tears had begun to form in her eyes as Tsunade started to rise to her feet again and Minamato appealed to her silently for help…unfortunately there was no help or sympathy in her eyes for him. "She's right. You should have left us there so that we could help Naruto." Tsunade's calm demeanor hid well the anger that was boiling in her…but she also knew that there was no way they could reach Naruto now to help him. She only hoped that he would be able to handle himself.

Minamato sighed before rubbing his stinging cheek. "First of all, I cannot send you back as you put it. I could only take you back, and I cannot do that because my reserves are too low…if I tried to make that or a similar trip again, it could kill me." Hinata looked dubious at this statement but Minamato only shrugged. "Believe me or not, it doesn't matter. But there is a more important matter that Fana informed me of right before they moved into the crowd." Turning to Tsunade Minamato smiled. "Lady Hokage, would you please examine my niece?"

Tsunade frowned then walked over hands glowing. "What am I looking for?" Minamato grinned at her then shrugged. "An omelet." Hinata frowned at the same time that Tsunade did, but she stood still as Tsunade began to slowly scan her body. As she got to Hinata's belly she stopped and frowned. Her eyes traveled up to her face and left Hinata speechless for a moment before she finally forced a word out. "What? What's wrong?" Tsunade shook her head. "We will have to run more tests to be sure, but I think you're pregnant!"

Auri fainted about the same time Hinata did.

O

Naruto struck out randomly at his assailants as he continued to walk through the mob that was attacking him. A punch here, a kick there, a palm strike here, a head butt there, it was like a big game to him as he watched people either run or fly away from him. He turned and looked back where Hinata and Uncle Mina were, then smiled happily. His Uncle must have gotten Hinata to safety. He was happy at the news that Fana had given him, although he wished it was under happier circumstances. He never had thoughts of becoming a father in his past, but he knew he would eventually with Hinata. He was just not aware it would happen in their first year of marriage.

As a sword broke against his neck, he knocked the wielder away with a back hand before moving further into the throng of people, still talking to Fana. "So what made Hinata pregnant? I mean she was eating those nasty leaves and they were supposed to be birth control." Naruto found out the hard way that it was birth control when Hinata saw him eating one and making faces.

Fana shrugged as he sat there, eyes a glitter and tails waving behind him as he watched the idiots outside of Naruto dispassionately.

"I do not know kit. It could be any number of things. Perhaps she had a leaf that was not the right kind, perhaps it was when the four of us made love together…perhaps it was a full moon. At this point your guess is as good as mine."

Naruto chuckled lightly as a kunai cut the right sleeve of his shirt from his shoulder all the way down to his wrist before pushing the woman who attacked him to the ground and walking on. "Well how did you know she was pregnant then?"

Fana shook his head and grinned. "I smelled her. Remember I told you that each person has their own scent? Well the same way I can identify a person by their smell, I can also sense certain changes in a woman's hormone level by smelling them. When Hinata became pregnant, her hormone levels changed, causing her to smell differently. It is similar in the way I can tell if she is feeling amorous towards you. She gives off a particular scent that is unmistakable."

Naruto thought about that as he continued to take the blows from the many villagers that attacked him, occasionally knocking the crap out of someone who was dumb enough to get to close. After a few minutes of what seemed to be random walking, Fana called for a halt and Naruto waited for the crowd to catch up to him. When the majority surrounded him again, Naruto cleared a space around him with a chakra burst, before he purged the tortoise stance from his body, then dropped into the dragon stance, both hands close to his chest, fingers curved and stiffened to resemble the mouth of a some beast, while his legs were a comfortable distance apart, but his muscles were taught and ready to spring. As the crowd closed in again Naruto grinned, gathering his chakra as he stretched his arms to his sides, then cried out the jutsu he would need to end this. "Air Style Jutsu: Sonic Shockwave!" Naruto brought his hands together like he was clapping, and a force of air and sound created a booming sound that shattered windows and drinking glasses alike around the plaza he stood in, but the effect on humans was even more impressive as people were flung bouncing away from him, carried by the shockwave from the initial boom, until Naruto was the only person in a two hundred and fifty yard radius around him still standing! People who were too close, held there ears and moaned in pain as they lay on the ground. Others were only beginning to stir as Naruto calmly walked over to a fruit stand, grabbed a handful of grapes, then left some money on the till before walking off, whistling a merry tune, hoping Hinata wouldn't be too mad at him.

Kakashi was livid as he stood in front of the snot nosed punk he once called his best student.  
_How could I have been so stupid?_ He thought to himself as he observed the bored look on Sasuke's face. _It's like he doesn't care about the amount of trouble he's in._  
Kakashi tried a different tact as he shifted his posture. "You do realize the price for treason is very high? You could be subject to the most horrible and painful tortures before they kill you…or they could do much worse to you for what you have done.

Sasuke looked on impassively before he shrugged. "I remember all that from school. Not much worse then that I can think of if I cannot complete my mission to kill my brother."

Kakashi frowned then shook his head. "Well are you aware that they could also blind you? Effectively taking away the sharingan and making your mission impossible to complete?" At those words Sasuke's face turned pale and if he was not tied to the chair he would have probably reached up and touched his eyes. "Ah I see that brings a little emotion out of you. Good. You're going to need it. My hands are tied at this point and if they weren't I still wouldn't spare you this."

At Sasuke's questioning look, the door to his cell or what he thought was his cell opened and in walked Guy and Lee, both looking somber but showing no pity on the boy. Sasuke almost laughed as they stood in the doorway. "This is it? You're going to throw me to the spandex brothers? What are they going to do, kiss in front of me until I beg for forgiveness?" The two spandex clad ninja looked at each other then stepped aside, without a word opening the door further. As the door opened completely, Sasuke's face went completely white and he realized the true depths of despair. Anko walked in next, wheeling a cart with a large amount of instruments and different devices that Sasuke had never seen before…and then Ibiki came in, a big smile on his face, and Sasuke understood why it was said you never wanted to see the man smile. The look was pure evil, and spoke of the horrors to come in the next few hours.

"Dear Sasuke," Ibiki drawled. "I am so glad to finally make your acquaintance." At Sasuke's confused look Ibiki just continued smiling as he began to lay items on the table that made Sasuke begin to struggle against his bonds more and more, and feel less and less confident. "I have heard of the Uchiha clans' techniques to resist torture and interrogation. I had hoped one day that I would be able to test my skills against one of your clansmen to learn if it was true. Alas it was not to be as your clan was wiped out by your brother Itachi, but with that happening I still had the hope that we would one day be able to catch him and I would get my chance. But with you here now, I can finally test my skills against you, a traitor to your own village. While there are members on the civilian council that would cringe and cry foul at the idea of what I am going to do to the precious, "Last Uchiha", I have the full backing of the Hokage…you do remember her don't you?...and after the way you almost killed Naruto when he tried to bring you back…well…there isn't anyone that could keep you safe from my gentle attentions now."

Sasuke looked like he was caught between crying and pissing himself as the wires only dug deeper into his skin as he struggled, but one last idea made him plead. "It wasn't my fault, Naruto attacked me…he forced me to defend myself in the most extreme ways…SLAP!

Kakashi's hand struck hard and true against Sasuke's face, a look of fury in his eye as he stood over the boy who was once his apprentice. "Don't you dare you self absorbed scum! Don't you dare try and barter that bullshit with us! I saw Naruto's wounds first hand, and I know for a fact that if you were the innocent in this, YOU would have been the one that had to spend days in the hospital to recover, not him! Even if I had not seen his wounds, I still saw the way you egged him on and tried to get him to fight you on the roof of the hospital. You wanted to him to die at your hand, so you could unlock the thrice damned Mangekyo Sharingan. The only problem is your brain was locked in a stupid loop where you didn't realize that the Mangekyo by itself would not be anywhere near strong enough so you could beat Itachi!" Kakashi shook his head as Sasuke watched him rant, fear on his face as he was still in shock over the blow that Kakashi had delivered to him. He could feel a tooth or two loose in his mouth, and his lip was bleeding. But that mattered little as Kakashi continued on. "Naruto was only trying to bring you back from making a damn stupid decision…but he failed to knock some sense in you…well it's too late for that now. When Ibiki is done, you'll wish you had been killed by your brother on that fateful night." Kakashi turned and walked to the door, but halfway through it, he turned and looked at Sasuke one last time. "And while I am not guilt free in this, for what you did to Naruto, I only hope you don't die too quickly."

Sasuke's face seemed to collapse inward as Kakashi, Lee, and Guy walked out of the room, and Anko closed the door.

O

Hana watched as Naruto walked up the now quiet street. She marveled at how powerful he was and wondered what he must be hiding. If that was not the full extent of his arsenal of jutsus or skills then he would be a truly impressive foe. Also, she watched him walk, the steady confidence in his stride and his firmly muscled body as they rippled whenever he moved. She understood now why Kiba would carry a grudge for so many years after Naruto beat him in the chunin exams. Kiba never had a chance against him then it seemed, and had even less of one now that he had so much better control over the fox's power. She had sensed the pulses of the fox's energy, but it was a small thing compared to the way it was when he first started to utilize it. He must have already merged with it or was beginning to. She remembered from the talks with her mother about him that he might one day be able to use the fox's full power, and if that day ever came, he would be almost unstoppable. From her observation today, he was damn close to it now if he wasn't already. To her surprise, she found herself turned on. She had never had a full time boyfriend, although she had a few sexual encounters in her life, but she was always left dissatisfied…like something was missing. But there was something about him, about Naruto, maybe the power he possessed excited her more then she realized. Maybe if she had the chance she would seduce him…

She blinked as he turned a corner quickly and she had to pick up speed to catch up to him, but as she turned the same corner he was gone. Did he sense her? Where did he go?

O

Naruto was enjoying the grapes he had "bought" as he strolled in a leisure fashion to the Hokage tower. They were sweet the way he liked them, and seedless! What a great day to go to the store and buy some grapes. He thought as he wondered now what they would name the baby?

As he continued on his walk however, Fana did his usual and interrupted his thoughts.

"**Hey Kit, I know you are enjoying your repast since you missed out on ramen, and while I am loathe to disturb you…"**

Naruto just shrugged as he finished off the last grape and tossed the vine into a nearby garbage can. "Spit it out old fox…we have a set of wives to go see." Fana chuckled then nodded slightly.

"**Alright then, you are correct about our mates, and the inevitable beating we are probably going to get…but we are being followed by a female in heat."**

Naruto blinked as he thought about that. As he continued walking he frowned. _Now who would be following me…and horny you say?_

Fana nodded and gave Naruto a brief description of the woman and than he and Naruto concocted a hasty plan. Naruto grinned just as he reached a corner and rounded it quickly. With a leap he used chakra to secure himself to the wall some fifteen feet in the air until the woman passed where he had jumped. As she looked around in confusion Naruto landed behind her with a sound no louder then a cat taking a step. As she looked up at the building she was standing next to he quietly spoke to her.

"Mind telling me why you're following me hot pants? I know I'm sexy, but I'm taken."

O

Next Episode: A road trip…The plot unfolds.


	75. Chapter 75

**What is Love?**

**Book 2**

**Loves Champion**

**Chapter 35**

Hello all...for starters I am here to let you know that Book 1 has been completed. It has been edited, and there is also new content in every chapter. The update was completed today and while there might be a mistake or two...please free to let me know if you spot one and I will take care of it immediately.

I hope you enjoy...now on with the show!

O

Hana was a little peeved at herself.

She was a ninja…a damn good one! How the hell did she fall for one of the oldest tricks in the book?

One: She underestimated her target. Just earlier she was talking about how she understood why her brother would still hold a grudge against him because of Naruto's power and strength…that was a cardinal mistake on her part.

Second: Her damn hormones!

It was no secret to anyone in the Inuzuka clan that once someone was bonded to a dog or wolf, strange things tended to happen.

For instance, the women tended to follow the lupine or canine counterparts heat cycle, and would act accordingly…while this was not a problem to most males, the females had a tendency to be a little pissed off trying to discover who the father was of a child that was conceived while they were in the mating drive. Most women when it hit became quite…mindless. Focusing solely on completing the act as many times as possible while the cycle remained in effect.

Only the right mix of certain herbs during certain time periods prevented the woman from losing control, hence the reason Naruto was still on his feet with his pants on…but that is off the subject.

Hana opened her mouth to answer, but Naruto's eyes opened wider in recognition.

"Wait…I know you…You're Kiba's sister…Hana right?"

Hana nodded as she hoped her cover hadn't been blown. There was still much to do with the organization and she had to avoid giving herself away. "Yeah I'm Kiba's sister…Or at least I was until he was killed."

Naruto frowned slightly then looked at his feet for a few silent seconds. "I didn't kill him…but I didn't wish him dead either. Kiba had wronged me and my wife severely, and neither of us deserved it…but when he shot me I the back with a crossbow bolt…"

Hana interrupted Naruto at this point by holding up a hand, palm facing him. "Hold it right there…I have a few problems with the story of his death…You say Kiba shot you in the back with a crossbow right?"

Naruto nodded quietly so Hana continued. "Well there are at least two problems with that. While Kiba could have learned to shoot from someone else, it would have taken him years to learn. Before this little "incident" he couldn't hit the broadside of a barn with a crossbow. And he would have had to learn that from someone other then an Inuzuka. Our styles of combat do not involve long range weapons such as crossbows or missile weapons in general. We rather prefer to fight up close and personal."

It was now Hana's turn to be silent and thoughtful before she asked him what was on her mind. "I know my mother did a pretty thorough investigation of my brother's death, but in her grief stricken mind she may have missed something important…did you actually see Kiba fire the crossbow?"

Naruto frowned as he thought back to the incident. After a few seconds he shook his head.

"Maybe you didn't get to see the statement I wrote, so I guess you deserve to know the details of that night. Hinata and I had gotten married and we were invited to the Hyuga compound for dinner with her father…the dinner was a trap, so he could get me in his house and kill me under the guise of a duel. It backfired though. Hiashi believed he was more powerful then me, and definitely more powerful then my Hime…but as I defeated Hiashi that was when I got hit with the crossbow bolt. I can believe that it might have been Kiba, because if what you say is true, whoever shot me was not very good at it. I was hit in a spot just to the left of my kidney, but I never actually saw the shot that was fired.

Neji came back with a masked assailant, and when a guard pulled the mask of, that is when we discovered it was Kiba."

Hana's face fell further and further as Naruto re-counted the events of that day. Her eyes darted back and forth as she seemed to examine his words from every angle until she finally nodded, looking back up at Naruto again.

"I had suspected my brother had fallen far from what we tried to teach him, but I had trouble believing that he had become unredeemable. Even after Akamaru told me that he sexually assaulted Hinata…"

Naruto's face contorted from shock then went to rage, and finally sorrow and Hana smiled softly as she felt the pain he suddenly went through. "You didn't know." She said, more of a statement then a question as Naruto sat down and leaned his back against the building.

"No…Hinata told me that she and Kiba stood in an alley, and he…felt her up…but she didn't tell me that…"

Hana blinked then stifled a giggle as she looked incredulously at him. "Are you serious? Hello? That's what I'm talking about! Kiba didn't rape her, I'm sure she would have kicked his ass all the way to Ibiki…but he did go to far."

Naruto felt incredibly stupid as Fana huffed at him.

"**Perhaps it is time we had that father son talk…you see kit when a man and a woman have those special feelings for each other…"**

Naruto grumbled as Fana began to cackle at him but he turned outward and looked at Hana again. "Wait…if Akamaru told you that Kiba molested Hinata, why didn't you do anything about it?"

Hana held a hand out in front of herself and waved it at Naruto to calm him down. "I hadn't seen Akamaru in weeks. He only recently told me everything about my brother and the things he did. I don't think he, Akamaru…understood all the things my brother had or was doing…but Akamaru ran away from him because Kiba had beaten him, and locked him in a closet. Kiba had changed so much that he failed to remember the pact he had made with Akamaru…and with the agreement between man and beast broken, so were his abilities. While My brother still knew how to fight, the extra boost from Akamaru was now gone…Maybe that is why Kiba had settled to use a crossbow rather then coming at you like a man with honor."

Naruto didn't know what to say to this. While Hana mulled it over he felt himself at war with his own emotions. He never thought about how Akamaru would be affected by all of this, or how Kiba's family would be affected. He didn't do anything to provoke anything Kiba had done; only been himself. Once again in Naruto's heart he wondered if being himself was such a good thing. He had caused another to self destruct, and now because of it, people in the wake were lost, saddened, or broken.

Naruto looked up and saw Hana smiling at him and wondered what was going through her mind as she spoke to him. "You mustn't blame yourself. Kiba knew what he was doing; he made his choices and had to deal with the consequences of those actions. My mother does not blame you…and I do not blame you anymore. Besides, Akamaru has a new mistress, and they are learning and growing together, my family is still heading in their direction, and I have closure. Though I wished I could have helped him to overcome the nightmares that led him to this, at least he does not suffer anymore."

Hana held out a hand to help Naruto up, but when he was on his feet again, Hana leaned in and kissed him on his cheek, surprising him before she leapt to the roof of the next building and was gone with a laugh.

Naruto looked to the direction she had bounded off, one hand touching the cheek she had kissed a slight frown on his face. Fana harrumphed from his mind causing him to turn inward.

"**While that was interesting, you are forgetting the cardinal rule…MATE FOR LIFE. I suggest you remember in the future and keep your thoughts at least decent around other women…unless you want Hinata to cut off your meat and two veggies?"**

After a few seconds and that slight prod from Fana he nodded with a pale expression and a hand to his crotch, and began running towards the Hokage tower, a silent hope that Hinata didn't find out about that!

O

Hinata slowly felt a tapping against her cheek which caused her to groan and try to knock the hand aside. The tapping became more insistent and she heard what sounded like silverware being ground up in a blender at low speed and she frowned. She forced her eyes to open and blinked a few times until she saw Lady Tsunade's face focus in front of her and she tried to look around. As memory began to come back to her she realized she was in the "machine" room and voices began to clarify themselves as she tried to sit up, helped by Tsunade as she chided her not to move too quickly until she had caught her breath.

Hinata looked around the room and spied her uncle in law, bent inside of a cabinet working on a component of the machine that had saved Naruto's life.  
Tsunade looked at her with concern and rested a steadying hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Are you ok? You still look a little pale."

Hinata took stock of herself, than noticed Auri was still unconscious, or sleeping."

"Yes I am fine Lady Tsunade, but my companion appears to be unconscious still."

Tsunade made a face but before she could ask a question Uncle Mina chimed in.

"Companion? Please child there is nothing to be afraid of…tell the truth."

Hinata's face fell slightly as Tsunade looked from Minamato to Hinata, than settled on Hinata with a frown. "What are you not telling me Hinata?"

Hinata would have glared at Minamato, but she realized he was right. She had spent her entire life being afraid because of her father's ignorance and callousness. She had promised herself that she would not live like that again, and like Naruto, she would keep her promise!

"I thought long and hard about this lady Tsunade…and I had discussed it with Auri and Cumo. The companionship would only make me a true Uzumaki…but it would not keep me.

In time, I would grow to be seventy, maybe eighty years old if I was lucky…but while I would look like an old woman, Naruto-kun would still look the same. And when I eventually died from old age, Naruto-kun would still be alive and he would live the rest of his augmented lifespan alone…and I do not want him to live without companionship, without love. So I did the sensible thing Lady Tsunade, I did the only right thing for my life and his."

Tsunade blinked as she thought about this then nodded without changing her facial expression. "So what did you do Hinata?"

Hinata opened her mouth to answer, but a familiar voice behind them made them all turn, except Minamato. "She became like me, she became a Jinchuriki."

As Naruto walked into the room Hinata grinned a purely happy smile and rushed him. "Naruto-kun!!"

He stood in the doorway, famous grin plastered on his face. His shirt and pants were in tatters, and his hair was badly mussed, but he was intact and unhurt.

Hinata ran across the room to him, joy clearly written on her face, and Naruto braced himself as Hinata jumped into his arms and he twirled her around before setting her feet on the floor and just holding her with a happy smile on his face.

Hinata took a deep breath as she rubbed her face against his chest then took a step back and poked him in the stomach hard which made him gasp!

"Don't you ever do that to me again! Do you know how worried I was watching that crowd surround you? Do you know I almost took Uncle Mina's head off when he brought me here and I couldn't be with you??"

Minamato waved one hand at them while his head was still inside of the cabinet. "Forgiven." He said, his voice mostly muffled by the enclosed space.

Naruto gasped again as the pain refused to go away and he bent over slightly at the waist trying to alleviate the discomfort her strike caused. Looking up into his wife's face he could see her eyes turning red, and the whisker marks appearing on her face. The phenomena made him wonder what about her was different. The whisker marks had always been on his face, why were Hinata's appearing on her only when she was upset?

Fana growled at Naruto as he writhed on the floor in his mind, like he was uncomfortable and couldn't settle down.

"**Kit…while I understand her feelings, this hurts me too, and I am pretty sure I will have to deal with Auri's displeasure over the same thing later on…so please just apologize?"**

Fana sounded contrite as hell despite the pain…so Naruto realized he must be in just as much pain as he was, if not more. Naruto nodded mutely to his resident then turned very sincere eyes to his mate and tried to smile. "Hime, I'm sorry…you know I would rather die painfully then to see you get hurt. When I realized the rocks and all the hate filled stares were because of me, I had to distract the crowd somehow…and I knew the only way to do that without hurting you," And as he said this he reached out and rubbed her stomach, which made her smile and blush. "Or our baby was to use the tortoise stance and lead them away. I'm sorry if I frightened you Hime…but if I had told you what I was going to do, you never would have let me, despite the fact that you know that crowd could not have hurt me."

Hinata seethed for a few seconds as she looked at him, then after some thought she nodded and reached out and gently pressed his abdomen and the pain was gone. As he and Fana both breathed a sigh of relief, Hinata wrapped her arms around him and whimpered slightly, her anger spent, replaced momentarily with grief as she understood why he did it, and really could not fault him, but wanting too anyway. "I don't want to lose you Naru-kun." Hinata guided his hand and placed it on her stomach again before she smiled up at him. "Especially now. Our child needs a father, not a hero."

Auri chose that moment to sit up and grumble, causing Hinata to blink in surprise.

Naruto saw the look on Hinata's face as it turned to astonishment and he frowned, giving her a little shake. "What Hime? Tell me what's wrong?"

Hinata looked, than focused on him finally. "Oh…Auri is awake again…she and I fainted when Lady Tsunade told us we might be pregnant…but I might faint again right now…"

Naruto looked at her with concern as in deed Hinata swooned and he had to steady her. "What…what does Auri say? Is the baby ok?"

Naruto felt his heartbeat rise and concern lit his face, and Hinata's facial expression did not make it any better. "Auri…Auri says not child…children!"

The only sound after that was Naruto hitting the floor as he fainted.

O

Hana had reached the "hideout" but was startled as she looked around.

There was no one present. In fact it was practically deserted.

As she walked through the underground tunnels she marveled at how they could have kept this place hidden for so long when they were obviously so inept at such basic things like security.

She shook her head then shrugged as she came to the mistresses' door. _Oh well, that is why these fools hired me I suppose. _  
Without hesitation, Hana reached out and tapped lightly on the door and waited.

When she had waited for a few minutes and no one answered she knocked again a little harder then waited again until she finally got an answer.

"Come in." came the muffled response. Reaching out Hana turned the handle and pushed the door open and saw what she expected to see.

The one they called Prime stood in front of her full length mirror, admiring her form. The woman seemed to spend more time primping and making sure she looked well then she did organizing this mess. Still…they could not be totally inept, they had remained hidden all of this time.

Without turning she nodded to herself and spoke to her. "Hello Hana…I am glad you returned. At least I have one person I can rely on."

Hana nodded to herself but then turned and gestured around her. "Where is everyone?"

The compound usually had twenty to thirty people working or taking up space at a time. As noted earlier, Hana had seen maybe less then ten to fifteen workers, and none were on guard.

Prime waved her hand over her shoulder as she pulled part of the skin tight pants she was wearing up until it was tighter against her leg, than nodded in satisfaction.

"Oh I heard something about a riot or some such in part of the old market place…the one that is set to be torn down? Well it started there, and I guess it just got bigger because more and more people left.

Did you see any of it?"

Hana thought for a moment, trying to figure out how much to tell this unstable woman. "Yes, I was on the edges of all the excitement, but I did not get directly involved. I followed my mission, observed Uzumaki, and came back here."

Prime turned her hooded head to Hana and she could be heard sucking her teeth. After a few seconds she shrugged before turning back to the mirror.

"I see. And what did you observe about the demon container?"

Again Hana considered before she sat on one of the chairs in this woman's room. "Well to be honest, he seems pretty powerful, it may be one of the reasons previous attempts on his life have failed. As I could see, he is not as inept as people let on." Hana crossed her legs before tapping her chin in thought with her index finger. "The one thing I did notice the most about him is his intelligence."

Prime frowned from in the confines of her hood before reaching for a bottle of perfume and gave herself a couple of good spurts. "Explain. I was led to believe that he is a bumpkin with a lot of luck…more **annoying** then anything else, nothing more."

Hana frowned as she considered Prime's words. She seemed to put too much emphasis on the word annoying then anything else and it made Hana wonder what this woman actually knew or didn't know about Naruto. After careful consideration, Hana nodded then continued. "I will admit, he has a very charmed existence it seems, but do not be mistaken, he is not a bumpkin. I have heard of his training and seen some of the techniques he knows first hand. Uzumaki Naruto while not a master or even a Jonin level ninja, is not to be trifled with…those who have underestimated him in the past have met with disastrous results."

Prime frowned again as she took in Hana's information then turned and looked at her.

"If I didn't know better Hana I would say you are impressed with the demon container…that disturbs me more then anything else I have seen or heard today."

Hana frowned before she stood and walked to the door, a look of consternation crossing her face before she turned and looked at her "leader" again.

"Think what you will…I am not so foolish to underestimate my enemies. If that means I respect his abilities then so be it. That boy that you scoff at so much learned one of the most powerful techniques of the fourth Hokage, the rasengan! No one else has been able to duplicate or produce anything similar. If he was able to do that there is no telling what else he could do." Hana took a deep breath then let it out in a long sigh before she smiled and continued in a less agitated tone. "And while the rest of you may be content to give your lives for this cause, I am not. I am here for the money, and that is all."

Prime's hood seemed to rise and fall in time with her breathing which had increased during Hana's tirade. Hana was ready for anything as she expected the woman in front of her to attack or throw something at her. Hana never expected to hear her laugh.

The laughter itself was a bit unsettling. It bordered on hysterical, and manic, before it settled down a few octaves. The woman seemed to be studying her as her mirth died down then she shook her head lightly. "Ah Hana I am more glad then ever that I hired you. You are much more cohesive then these yes men with money.

Gods how I wish we had found you sooner and perhaps the demon brat would be dead already!"

Prime turned again to the mirror and began to study herself all over again while Hana tried to figure out just what exactly had transpired.

"You may go dear Hana, I believe you have another step that needs to be accomplished?"

Hana nodded almost absently as she hoped things didn't look as awful as they did. A leader who was as stable as a three legged chair, a crew that worked with this same woman, all merchants and not a lick of combat experience between them, and now knowing full well that she was probably going to have to be the one to kill Uzumaki Naruto…sometimes life was so unfair.

O

Neji sat at his desk, scroll opened before him, quill in the ink well, and Tenten kneeling next to him pouring a cup of tea. It had not been a bad week, just not a very good week. The training went superbly…the ghost corp. were on a level that he was sure they could take on the ANBU and win. That much was certain. Morale was high through out a large part of the clan, the council was at least ninety percent in agreement to all of the things Hinata had implemented…but no one openly opposed anything anymore…so why was he not happier?

Well for starters they had not seen nor talked to Hinata or Naruto for a few days…not that it was such a bad thing…but truth be told he was becoming a little worried for them.

Naruto, while a large knuckle head, had a tendency to go backwards emotionally. That is to say he was more of a kid then an adult most of the time.

While this played into Neji's plans, it made keeping track of him difficult. Hinata, while being the more reliable of the two, now had the tendency to happily grant whatever Naruto wanted as long as no one was hurt or seriously injured. Again, not necessarily a bad thing, it was not a good thing either. As Tenten finished serving him, he carefully reached out and picked up the teacup and sipped from it with a smile. "Good tea Tenny…makes me always glad you are around."

Tenten smiled in genuine pleasure before laying her head on his leg. "It pleases me that you are pleased with me Nushi."  
They both sat quietly for a few minutes before Tenten sat up and looked at Neji.

"Nushi, while I understand what you are trying to accomplish, you may not even be alive to see the results. I am not questioning your judgment, but do you really think this will work?"

Neji considered her words briefly then nodded his head before reaching over and rubbing hers. "I do…I studied my fathers notes very carefully before I dove deep into the archives and the forbidden scrolls in the Hokage's library. While there is not much detailed explanation, there is enough information for me to draw a few conclusions. I know what is really on your mind though Tenten…you are worried that Naruto or Hinata will be hurt or suffer because of my plans."

Tenten lowered her head and eyes then nodded slightly. "Forgive me Nushi…I like them both and I do not want to see them suffer, not even for this."

Neji smiled before he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Do not worry. I have grown very fond of Hinata and Naruto rubbed off on me long ago…If I was sure that they would not be able to recover without serious complications or suffering, I would scrap my plan and come up with a new one. Hinata will be the head of the clan, and Naruto will be the head of his. If anything Hinata and Naruto will run the Uzumaki clan and Hanabi will run the Hyuga. I will continue to make sure that both are safe and whole…it is after all my duty."

"So you have no desire to lead the Hyuga clan anymore?"

Neji grinned as his eyes glittered in the fire light. "I would not say that dear Tenny…but I am not going to hasten the demise of neither Hinata nor Hanabi. I have already witnessed to much political backstabbing and throat cutting that I now have my fill of it…I am here to usher in a new reign of the Hyuga clan…not relive it."

Tenten smiled before leaning forward and kissing his fingers lovingly.

Tenten at first was very unsettled about the plan that Neji had made, but after a few explanations, and his sincere explanation of why it had to be this way, she agreed and had begun to help him in the planning, the research, and even parts of the implementation. She had not realized how in depth Neji's mental processes were until he laid it all out for her. After she heard the full story, she realized he was not only correct, but he was more intelligent then anyone had realized…and to be honest, it did intrigue her.

So far, his plan had gone off without a hitch…and there seemed to be no way of stopping it now even if she wanted to…and to be honest, she didn't want to…but she did still worry about her friend's safety…

Both of their thoughts were interrupted by a servant's insistent knock on the door.

Neji looked up in annoyance but called out to the knocker. "Enter."

As he thought, a servant girl came in and bowed low to them. "Master, I have urgent news."

Neji nodded and waited for her to speak.

"I have word that Hinata-sama and Naruto-sama where involved in a fight in the old market place…with the last Uchia!"

Neji dropped his cup as he stared incredulously at the servant, Tenten's face equally shocked before they both stood at the same time, multiple questions assaulting the servant, and she did her best to answer both at the same time.

After they got the full story Neji made a few hasty decisions. "Tenten, go get Hanabi and run over to the tower to make sure they are ok…I must go relay a message to Dano…it seems my time table is being rushed…I will meet you at the tower soon enough!"

Tenten nodded and with a quick kiss on the lips they parted directions, both hoping Naruto and Hinata were fine.

O

Next Episode: An important visitor…Say what?!?


	76. Chapter 76

What is Love?

Book 2

Love's Champion

Chapter 76

*Ok..I have to start this chapter off with an apology, and a request for help.

This chapter had me pulling my short hairs out. I have written and thought about, and re-written it 4 times, and I'm still not happy with it.

If anyone can see what I'm not, please give me a shout.

I appreciate it.*

Naruto had not been here before.

He looked around and noticed absolutely nothing that could be found redeemable about this place.

The only color…if you could call it that, was a pale gray that seemed almost smoky but fell somewhat short of even being that.

It was too…intangible if you will.

Well that was the best way to describe it because he couldn't touch it…and there was nothing else here to touch.

_Well,_ He thought, _at least it's peaceful._

After a time of staring off into nothing, Naruto crossed his arms behind his head and his feet in front of him, and started to relax.

As his eyes began to get heavy, a familiar voice broke through his revelry.

"**Move over Kit…you're hogging up all the free space."**

Naruto chuckled as he looked over to his right and saw Fana lying there but at a much more manageable size. "Figures. Just as I'm about to take a nap, you show up."

Fana smirked as Naruto sat up again before gesturing around them. "Where are we? I thought this was your doing, but if you're here then I guess it isn't."

Fana frowned as he looked around as well. From the look on his face Naruto was sure he knew something.

"**This place…is a little hard to explain. Suffice it to say it is in between worlds. I have heard of this before from others who say they have experienced it…and only a certain few have the actual ability to travel to and from here."**

Naruto sat confused for a few minutes then began to put pieces together before he looked at his father again. "Ok…so if only certain beings can come and leave from here…why are we here?"

A woman's voice made them both turn and look. "Because I wanted to speak with you without anyone else knowing…"

Naruto could not believe what he saw.

This was beautiful…no…that was no way to describe perfection brought to life.

She wore a simple robe, blue in color, but somehow even that was impressive just because she wore it.

Naruto loved Hinata more then life itself, and he will always say she was beautiful, but this woman put every woman he had ever known or met in his life to shame.

Even her voice, it was like a symphony of the most beautiful music he had ever heard being played every time she spoke.

Thankfully, Fana broke his concentration before he started drooling.

"**My lady…will you tone it down please? While I am used to your presence, my son is not."**

She smiled and it seemed the universe had blinked at him before his mind slowly came back to normal.

She turned and looked at Fana. "Is that better?" She asked as she became less enchanting but still incredibly beautiful.

"**Yes my lady, thank you very much. I had thought you might have been the one to bring us here…but to be honest I had hoped it wasn't. He isn't ready…not by a long shot."**

She smiled again but this time it had a grim undertone. "I know…but time is growing short. Something has changed and everything is becoming unbalanced again. I am aware that you do not know the full extent of what is happening, but that knowledge must remain hidden even from you. I am sorry to have manipulated your life as well as this child's, but it is for things that you only know bits and pieces of, and if steps are not taken, the balance will shift and everything that has been made will be unmade."

Naruto blinked as he looked from Fana to her, than shook his head. "Wait a minute…are you saying something bad is going to happen…really bad? Like end of Konoha bad?"

The woman smiled kindly at Naruto, which almost made him drool again. "No…not just the end of Konoha, but the end of all. Everything as you know it will have been like a passing dream."

Naruto's head started to hurt. "What?? Why? GAAAH! This sucks so much!" Naruto wanted to throw a tantrum, wanted to kick something, hit something, but there was nothing there except these two, and he would never hit a lady except in self defense, and even though he bugged him sometimes, he wouldn't hit his father…funny how he came to accept that…father…but he immediately pushed that aside as he realized who put it in his head. "Stop that! I'm pissed and I want to be that way for a while if you don't mind!"

Fana grinned at him then shrugged.

"**I need you to be lucid kit…what she is going to tell us is of dire importance I think."**

"Why? Why is my life always being uprooted? Kami's broken brassiere I am so tired of this!!"

As the curse was uttered Fana paled and the lady blushed lightly then giggled. "I'm sorry…I do not wear one."

Naruto frowned as he looked at her. "Huh?"

She smiled at him again. "While I understand your need to be frustrated, please refrain from using my name in that manner. It is vulgar, very degrading and altogether untrue."

Naruto blinked then looked at Fana who still looked quite pale. Naruto pointed a finger at the woman and mouthed the word, "Kami?" Fana nodded once but still said nothing.

Naruto's mind began to whirl before he started to giggle. In seconds the giggle became a laugh. A few seconds after it was a full on belly laugh which bordered on hysteria.

Both fox and woman looked at Naruto then each other, but let Naruto laugh until finally he wiped his eyes and rubbed his hands over his stomach.

"Ok…you're Kami…I'll buy that for now…so tell me oh great and powerful Kami, if you truly are the high one as we are all taught, why me? Why am I the only one that can fix everything that is always broken?" The frustration was evident in his eyes and for a moment, she felt sorry for him.

Kami frowned and then considered how much she could actually reveal to him. "It would take me too long to explain everything…but I will try and summarize. You were born outside of existence. What I mean is everything and everyone has been placed here for a reason and it all has been cataloged in a way. All of the supreme ones know of everything as it exists. You on the other hand are not cataloged." At Naruto's blank stare she frowned deeper then tried again. "Let me start this way…you say I am THE supreme one…I am not. We four that govern the universe are all of equal power, and we try not to interfere in the lives of those under us. Of course, once in a while someone cheats, and then we try to right what was wrong. Well as I mentioned…cheating.

I am sure you have noticed the wrongs on your part of the world…Orochimaru, Akatsuki, the ninja wars to name a few." At the mention of the ninja wars, Fana shook his head and Kami paused. "That hasn't happened yet?" Fana shook his head again and Kami cursed. "Shit. I hate when I lose track of time!"

Reaching over she lightly tapped Naruto on the forehead. When he blinked and looked at her she frowned. "Are you paying attention? This is important you know."

Naruto shook his head with a frown of his own. "Sorry, you said Orochimaru and Akatsuki?"

Kami smirked then nodded. "Yes…well one of us is obviously upsetting the balance for his or her own agenda. This isn't just happening with the fire nation, but all over your world and in other parts of the universe…sadly since we are all of equal power, the perpetrator has not been discovered. But things have been set into motion that cannot just be stopped. It has to be played out in its natural order, or the universe itself will unravel."

Naruto thought hard about this as they watched him. He didn't seem to be getting it.

In truth, he understood a lot of what she had said, and some of it he really didn't care about…but being human he had doubts. "Ok…if what you say is true, what is the purpose of me?"

Kami sighed as she considered then nodded as she came to some inner answer. "As I said earlier…you exist outside of existence…so the one who has upset the balance cannot see you or what you do…in truth only I and someone higher then us can see you and the actions you take. But it is like all things, you have to be directly focused on, but what I have done makes that difficult, so for the meantime until whoever the "cheater" is figures out what is going on, hopefully it will be too late.

Suffice it to say it is like you are in the peripheral vision. You are there, but easily forgotten or overlooked. If I had not made you this way, the adversary could easily destroy you so that you could not right the wrongs."

Naruto still was having trouble with this and Kami could see the question before he asked it. "So why are these things happening? I mean I understand the balance and me being outside of existence as you say…but why is this balance in trouble? And why couldn't you just go back and fix it?"

With a sigh she held what appeared to be a river, suspended over her hand. "The water travels as it is supposed to in its channels…divert it…and it changes the pattern, but now you have more then one path that could be followed. But let us say that this villager, living off the main path of the river needed that water for some grander purpose…let us say before the rivers flow was diverted he would have revolutionized farming…became famous and rich. But now because of the diversion, that will never happen. The lives he would have impacted, the changes he would have made, will never happen. That is, on a lesser scheme of what has happened. In order to repair what has happened, or will happen, we have set things in motion…again…that make you invisible to most of us. I am sorry, but this was the only way."

Naruto thought long about what he had been told. It made more sense now…and he shrugged. "So my entire life, has been led to this? The pain, the suffering, all the crap I've been through has all been inflicted on me by you?"

Kami shook her head as Naruto's anger began to come to a slow boil. "No. I set things in motion…but I did not lay your life out before you. These are things that happened. I would never willingly inflict pain and suffering on any living creature…it is not my way, but I did put your father in the right place at the right time to become Hokage of the leaf village…Fana was not supposed to have been ensnared by Orochimaru, but someone made that possible…so we had to create a solution. You. No one knew what would happen after your father put the Myobu lord inside of you. At that point everything changed, and a new outcome was set. Every time something changes, it takes time for us to see the new patterns. I cannot explain it any simpler then that…suffice it to say this is more complicated then I can explain it to you, and most of the rest is unimportant."

Fana had remained quiet through most of this conversation, and Naruto wondered what would be churning in his mind before he came to a decision.

"Alright…you need me…like everyone else in the fire nation does it seems. What do you need me to do?"

Kami smiled again, but this time it did not make him feel good in any way. "Get stronger. You are no where near where you need to be.

You must destroy Orochimaru, you must destroy Akatsuki, you must be prepared for every contingency, and you must become Hokage. I leave no specific order for you to do these things, but you will remember that they need to be accomplished. After then and only then will you be strong enough."

Naruto ticked off the tasks in his head, but then stopped and looked up at Kami again. "Strong enough for what?"

Kami only smiled before she lightly touched his cheek. The contact made him shudder, but it seemed to have no adverse effects.

Naruto's mind wandered for a moment as he thought about his predicament. _Orochimaru,_ he thought. _I've wanted to put boot to his ass for a long while now…I think I am strong enough to take him…_

Kami and Fana both turned to look at him and he blinked as he realized he was talking out loud.

"So you think he is within your reach? Would you like to test your theory?"

Naruto grinned his famous grin before cracking his knuckles. "Oh yeah…bring him on!"

Kami gestured and Orochimaru appeared ten feet away. "This is just a simulacrum of the real Sanin…but it will have all of his knowledge and skills. If you can defeat it…"

But she got no chance to finish as Naruto charged in and threw a crescent kick, aimed for its head. The Doppelganger merely sidestepped the kick as if it was never thrown. Before Naruto landed he spun his other leg around to sweep its legs, but it hopped lightly over him, again with little to no effort.

Not even warmed up yet Naruto crossed his hands in a familiar gesture and shouted out, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" And dozens of copies of Naruto appeared and all began to attack the copy of the Sanin.

Each one used the same skills that Naruto possessed, but one by one they were reduced to smoke, and out of the fifty clones he produced, not one had laid even a hair on the fake Sanin's person.

Naruto leapt away as the Sanin stood up and smirked at him. In truth he didn't expect the snake to be hurt or even slowed down by his clones, but he wanted to observe Orochimaru's fighting style. It was something he had never seen before. The knowledge from his clones showed him it was fluid, it was fast…extremely so, and it was deadly. Frowning Naruto Summoned another fifty clones and sent them at the Sanin with explicit orders only to slow him down.

As they began to attack Naruto thought to put the Sanin to the test.

He summoned a Rasengan in his right hand, than slowly summoned one in his left hand…in the time he trained with Hinata he had gotten better, but still had not perfected his new technique that he had shown to Neji. As his clones began to disappear, he brought the two together then thrust his hands forward, releasing the energy and guiding it towards the Sanin clone. "Uzumaki Clan: Rasengan no Jutsu!"

Orochimaru turned just as the Rasengan reached him, and he threw up his arms, crossed like an X in front of him, and Naruto ripped away the barrier just as it reached him!

The explosion was impressive, and the remaining clones puffed into smoke from the shockwave! But it took only a few seconds for Naruto to realize, the Sanin clone was still there.

The front of his clothing was torn to shreds, and his arms were scorched and he bled from various cuts across his body, but he was definitely still there, and pissed!

He leapt as Naruto assumed the tortoise stance, and drove Naruto back one step with a solid thrust kick to his chest, which the doppelganger quickly followed up with single hand thrusts to his chest, stomach and throat, but Naruto absorbed every blow. The Sanin even pulled his sword, Grass cutter from his mouth and struck Naruto with blows across the chest and arms, which would under normal circumstances have dismembered him easily, but the blade only bounced off of him, making him laugh. "Ok…so we are pretty even. Now what Hebi-temi?"

The snake clone smirked again before opening his mouth, which stretched impossibly wide and belched forth a bunch of snakes, making Naruto almost lose his lunch! The snakes crawled forward until they began to wrap around his legs!

Not thinking, Naruto stepped forward and threw a punch that would have destroyed Orochimaru's chest, but he deflected it then made a few hand signs and three humongous snakes appeared! Each one was at least twice as long as Naruto was tall, and at least as wide as Choji's thighs!

One struck at Naruto, but with a punch he caved it's skull in, but the other two wrapped around his body, and began to squeeze, and then Naruto knew the greatest weakness of the tortoise stance!

Even though it makes him virtually invulnerable against physical attacks, it was only against attacks that made immediate physical contact such as punches and kicks, or strikes with weapons…even a turtle would have its insides crushed in this manner, as Naruto was discovering. After a few moments Naruto could hardly draw air, and lost his concentration long enough for the tortoise stance to lapse.

But then the snakes stopped squeezing and just held him in place as the doppelganger of Orochimaru pulled back his arm with the sword, pointing it at Naruto's face.

"Alright you made your point!" Naruto shouted as the blade came forward, but stopped a few inches from his left eye.

Kami waved her hand and the simulacrum and the snakes disappeared and he dropped to the floor panting and shivering. "I did not want to show you this way, but you have to understand what you are up against, and while Orochimaru is very powerful, Akatsuki is even more powerful, and there are even greater threats on the horizon."

Naruto's head was down, but the look of intense concentration on his face was not missed by either Fana or Kami.

"Alright, tell me what I need to do."

Kami smiled and shook her head sadly. "That is for you to discover, and decide." And as she touched his head again his eyes closed and stayed that way.

Fana looked at her and chuckled.

"**I guess it's my turn now?"**

Kami nodded. "You and he will remember this conversation when the time arrives. Until then, be careful, and good luck."

With a touch Fana felt himself fall slowly…

O

Naruto blinked his eyes a few times and slowly tried to sit up as he rubbed his head. "Ugh…remind me not to eat old ramen before bed…"

Hinata's hand came down on his chest and gently held him to the table until he settled down.

"Relax baby…Uncle Mina is using the machine to examine you."

Naruto turned his head to see his uncle standing in front of the control panel. Every couple of seconds he would flip a switch or turn a dial then nod to himself.

"Interesting, very interesting. Definitely much different then I expected."

Naruto turned back and looked at Hinata, and as she smiled he remembered their last conversation. "Babies Hime? We are having more then one?"

Hinata paled and nodded slowly, a thoughtful look on her face. "Auri says that we are in for a wild ride Naruto-kun, that two Jinchuriki have never mated before…especially not under these circumstances."

Fana grumbled something in the back of Naruto's mind but he ignored him as he reached over and took Hinata's hand. "It must be pretty big if you are afraid to tell me…what is it Hina-chan? I promise, I won't get upset."

Hinata hesitated then smiled at him. "Well, you always said you wanted to have a big family…"

Naruto blinked as he considered her words. "Wait…twins? Triplets?" At her wince he frowned deeply. "How many?"

At about the same time Fana, Auri, and Hinata all chimed in "Six to eight."

Naruto took that time to take another nap.

O

Tsunade sat at her desk and twiddled with an empty sake cup.

The last few days had been hard on her, and her sake reserves.

And the man in front of her had not helped any of it.

Jiraiya had a big matronly smile on his face as he waited for her to say something. They had sat like this for ten minutes and Jiraiya seemed to exhibiting an incredible amount of patience Tsunade thought. Hell she would have thrown him through a wall if their positions had been reversed! He was worse then honey he was so sickly sweet!

It was like since Jiraiya, the pervert was his bad side, Jiri was his good side. But they both seemed to operate independently…if there were some way to bring the two together…

After a few more seconds Tsunade looked at him. "You do know why I wanted to speak with you here right?"

Jiraiya's small faltered for a second before he seemed to brighten up again. "Why you wanted to thank me for the wonderful job I've been doing?"

The hokage frowned and shook her head. "No. Though you have been doing a great job…cooking, cleaning, being supportive…and as much as I hate to say this…it isn't you."

Jiraiya frowned as he blinked at her. "What do you mean? I am me."

Tsunade shook her head as she reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a stack of books. "You do know what these are?"

Jiraiya frowned and gave her the fish eye. "Smut? You have Smut in your desk Nade? Oh for shame." He said as he made a tsk tsk motion at her with his index fingers. "That is a very bad habit…but because I love you I will forgive you…everyone has needs and if that is what helps you, I will not deny you."

Tsunade blinked incredulously at him before she blew her stack. "Are you kidding me? You have to be joking! Please tell me you're joking…" Tsunade's anger dropped further and further as she watched the look on his face. If he was pretending…he sure was great at acting. "You're not joking."

Jiraiya just continued to stare at her, the same expression on his face.

Tsunade frowned before she grabbed the first book off the stack and opened it to the author's excerpt and read it aloud. "To all my biggest fans, Icha Icha will never die!

Signed, The great stupendous and most beloved…Jiraiya."

Jiraiya frowned deeper as he considered the words. "Well obviously it was some deluded fool…I would never write such things…I respect you too much Hime."

Tsunade turned the book, opened to the same page to him, and there was his picture, giving the camera a "thumbs up" while twirling a pair of panties on the index finger of his other hand.

Jiraiya's cheek began to twitch and he developed a tick in his right eye. "I…I couldn't…I wouldn't…"

Tsunade laid the book quietly back on the stack and nodded her head. "You did. As far as I can tell…there are two of you in there now." And for emphasis she touched the center of his forehead. "You are the Jiri I fell in love with so long ago…with very different ideaas, but inside of you is the perverted toad sage I came to depend upon. I need you both…but right now, I need the pervert, because Naruto is going to need all of the help he can get."

The toad sage looked at his hands before looking at Tsunade, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "B..but, I don't like him Nade…he hurt you, and kept us apart…I've been trying to forget him, and the things he's done."

Tsunade was bordering on a breakdown as she came around the desk and hugged him.

"I know…and now that I understand I don't blame you Jiri…but he is a part of you, and he is needed again…but I will always need you too."

Jiraiya smiled at her as she leaned back and looked at him. "Do you promise? I can come back when we are through?"

Tsunade nodded as she wiped his tears. "Of course you can…and we can start our new life together."

Jiraiya grinned like a kid then hugged her tight. "I would like that Nade…I would like that a lot."

She waited as Jiraiya closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate for a few minutes, but then his eyes popped open and he shrugged. "Um…it doesn't seem to be working…"

Tsunade frowned as she considered, but then a thought crossed her mind. "I know I'm going to regret this…" She muttered as she stepped back from him, taking off her shirt.

When she turned around, Jiraiya's right eye started to twitch again…but he still seemed mostly the same…so she took off her bra and squeezed her breasts in front of him, causing his eyes to pop out and he developed a nose bleed…but he still made no move. In desperation Tsunade walked up and rubbed her nipples less then an inch from his face!

At that point Jiraiya's eyes seemed as if they would leave their sockets and he leaned back in his chair before his mouth opened and he screamed! "AOOOOGA!! TITTIES!!!"

The red streaks appeared under his eyes again and he buried his face between Tsunade's breasts, which she had to admit wasn't so bad…until he started biting!

With a little effort she turned and threw Jiraiya through the window of her office, but she could hear his distinct cackle before she heard the sound of his body impacting concrete.

As Tsunade put her bra and blouse back on, she wondered if she had made a big mistake or not.

Rubbing the hickey he had left, she shrugged.

Time would tell.

Next Episode: The plan, the con, the reason.


	77. Chapter 77

**What is Love?**

**Book 2**

**Love's Champion**

**Chapter 76**

Sakura had become totally torn by so many emotions that she had no idea whether she was coming or going.

Seeing Sasuke again after all this time was bad enough.

She had forgiven him in her heart for knocking her out, but the pain of him leaving her behind had never quite healed.

In her heart she still felt that she was too weak and that was why he had left, because she was not strong enough to be what he needed her to be.

It didn't matter what anyone told her, or what evidence she had to the contrary, she had kept it in her heart that Sasuke would have stayed if only she was what he needed.

So seeing him in the old market square, fighting Naruto had torn her nearly in half emotionally.

While she cared for and admired Naruto now, her heart had not quite let go of the love she had for Sasuke.

Sakura had backed into a building and stood there watching painfully as Sasuke and Naruto tore at each other, neither seeming to make headway against the other until suddenly Sasuke seemed to just stop.

He looked around in confusion and by some odd turn of luck or fate he turned away from Naruto's next attack, barely being missed by the chakra claw that would have gutted him easily.

Before Sakura could say or do anything though, Kakashi caught Sasuke in capture wire, and whisked him away.

After that, everything was a barely thought haze to her.

She didn't see Naruto or anyone else leave, in fact she stood there in the shadow of the building for almost another hour, her mind caught in some endless loop she couldn't break away from.

At some point she did come out of her fugue, but the action had long since passed her and now she stood in confusion as she wondered what she could or even what she should do.

_Sasuke_…She thought. _How are you…are you still bitter? Why did you come back…did you miss me?_

She shook her head for a moment as a green spandex wearing ninja came to her mind's eye unbidden, making her smile slightly.

The two were so different that it was like night and day.

Sasuke was cold, silent, and unaccommodating even at the best of times…but these deficiencies was what seemed to attract her the strongest to him. Maybe it was the mystery of what lay deeper in the heart that he refused to reveal to anyone that pulled so strongly at her, even after all of this time.

Lee was kind, gentle, loving, generous, although he was annoyingly naïve and still pretty loud. But she knew that if she asked Lee for anything, he would jump at the chance to make it happen…and Sasuke would merely wave a hand at her before turning his back with a mumbled, "Whatever.".

Maybe that is what had always attracted her to him…the fact that he paid no attention to her.

Much like her father had done with her mother, maybe Sakura had fallen into the mold of an abused wife without the actual marriage…or any relationship at all.

Not quite sure, Sakura decided that it was time she put her theory to the test. Without realizing it, her feet had carried her to a place which was quietly called, the warrens.

The Hokage's tower was thought to be the headquarters of the ANBU and was where Ibiki did his work. Truth be told it was a little known building on the edge of the city proper, and it wasn't the building itself…but the structure below it.

Sakura had only ever seen the first two levels of the warrens, but she had heard through rumor that there were actually four levels…and the fourth one was the one no one wanted to be taken to.

Only ANBU and above were allowed there and Sakura as much as she would like to dream, was still only a gennin.

She hadn't failed any exams, but she had not excelled in anything either which caused her not to be promoted again, and again.

She was confident this time though…she had been training hard under the Hokage alongside Hinata, and she was sure that she would do well on the next exam. _"I have to!"_ She thought fiercely to herself.

As people walked back and forth where she stood, a light touch on her shoulder startled her.

Turning she immediately recognized one of the scariest ninja in the village attitude wise.

Anko grinned at her as she cocked her hip to the left, hands resting in her pockets.

"You look like you want to go in, but are too scared to. I understand, kind of…but if you want to see him that badly, you only need to ask."

Sakura stood startled for a moment as she wondered if she was really that transparent then in a quiet voice she asked Anko. "Would it be possible to see him?"

Anko immediately shook her head. "No."

Sakura's famous temper flared as her hands clenched into fists. "Then why did you tell me to ask?"

Anko chuckled as she considered Sakura before she sucked her teeth at her in an annoying way. "Because I knew it would piss you off and I wanted to see if you would blow up or run away crying…you have been pretty famous for both in the past. You would be crying because Sasuke wouldn't talk to you, or screaming when Naruto would. Amazing. I would say that they were polar opposites…but only when it comes to your attitude to them.

Sakura frowned as she considered Anko's words then nodded. "It's true, I was really shitty to Naruto all of those times, but he forgave me…we made up, and I'm trying to be the friend to him I should have been all those years ago."

Anko watched her for a moment then shrugged. "Words. While pretty in nature, they have to have conviction behind them, and for some reason I just don't hear it from you."

Sakura grumbled to herself then shrugged.

"While I understand your need to be in the know…my feelings or lack there of for Naruto or Sasuke is really none of your business…and while I fear and respect Ibiki, you have given me no reason to give you the same fear or respect…unless of course we are discussing your sex life…I hear that's pretty scary by itself."

Anko blinked in surprise at Sakura. Indeed it was no surprise to hear the Haruno girl mouthing off, but the quip at the end was actually quite good.

Sakura tried to maintain her anger, but truth be told she was having trouble just keeping a straight face…she had to admit to herself, that was one of her finer put downs.

After a few seconds of staring at each other, both women burst into laughter so hard passers would look at them holding each other up and wonder what they had been drinking.

After a few moments Anko got a hold of her mirth as the two still held onto each other.

"You know Haruno…I had heard some things about you that I didn't like and made me wonder what kind of person you are…but anyone that could whip out a cut down like that…well I think you deserve a second look."

Sakura grinned, still giggling lightly.

"Thank you. I don't know why that came out like it did, I do respect your position…I guess it is just all of the strange things going on, and with the return of Sasuke and all of the emotions seeing him that came with it…I guess I was just waiting to pop my cork."

Anko put her arm around Sakura and guided her away from the warren.

"Tell you what…I am not so cold that I won't hear you out…but let's do it over some Dango…I'm hungry as hell and I haven't had a break for a few hours."

Sakura nodded as she looked forlornly at the building before she turned and let Anko lead her further down the street.

O

Naruto blinked his eyes and slowly let them focus on the silver emitter above him. He could hear the hum of the machine around him and wondered why he was still lying here then remembered he had fainted again…_six to eight!?_ He screamed in his mind before lurching up and looking around the room…before he wobbled and fell off the table onto the concrete floor.

With a groan of pain he raised his head slowly and realized he was all alone in the room.

Listening as his head cleared he couldn't even hear voices nearby.

_Where did everyone go?_ He wondered to himself as he slowly climbed to his feet. All of the nodes on the machine were active, humming along quietly but no one was at the controls. For the third time Naruto wondered where everyone had gone.

Turning inward he looked in Fana's den, but the great Myobu was nowhere to be seen.

Getting more confused by the minute Naruto yelled inward, "HEY OLD FOX!!!"

Immediately Fana's voice responded, although it sounded far away.

"**Not so loud Kit…since you are awake again finally we are up in Tsunade's office. Feel free to join us, our plans involve you intimately."**

Naruto blinked then frowned deeply as he began walking. "So you guys just left me here all by myself?"

The trace of hurt and loneliness was in his voice, but Fana merely clicked his tongue at him.

"**Must you? This was a very important discussion and you decided to take a nap so we decided to let you sleep it off rather then keep waking you."**

Feeling a little childish Naruto shrugged as he mentally scuffed his feet against the floor.

"Geez, don't be so hard on a guy…you know I don't like to be left alone."

Fana chuckled then nodded as he left the mental image of licking Naruto's face with him, which helped to perk him up a little.

In a few moments, Naruto walked into the Hokage's office to see Uncle Mina, Lady Tsunade, and Hinata who was holding both Fana and Auri in her lap. Tsunade looked grave, and Hinata seemed pensive, but Uncle Mina looked thoughtful.

Naruto wondered what they were talking about when the Hokage forced a smile at him. "Naruto, so glad you could join us again brat."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Tsunade before he went and sat next to Hinata who leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Welcome back Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned before he reached down and rubbed behind Auri's ears.

As she began to purr Naruto looked from Tsunade to Uncle Mina. "What's up? Did someone tell a bad joke before I got here, or did Uncle Mina fart again?"

Tsunade looked like she wanted to say something but Minamato stepped in before she could.

"Nephew, we have been discussing how best to alleviate the problem of the villagers."

At Naruto's confused look Tsunade stepped back in.

"It seems that the hysteria that surrounds you and the fox seems to be building again. Watching you fight Sasuke in the old district has reignited some old resentment and fear that a lot of the villagers used to hold against you. I fear that it will be only a matter of time before another mob rises up against you, and despite everyone's best intentions, guarding you twenty four seven just is not very efficient nor is it a helpful thing.

We need the good will of the majority of the village at least…and while I could order them to back off, that would not change what would happen if I was not around to see it."

Naruto nodded as he held Hinata's hand. It was true he had already thought of this himself, but he had hoped in time he would at least be tolerated. "Then I guess I should go so that there will be no more problems."

Hinata squeezed his hand so hard Fana winced. "Ow. Hina-chan, that hurt."

Hinata glared at Naruto and he in turn blanched under her angry stare. "Don't you dare think about leaving without me Naruto-kun! I didn't wait all of this time and marry the man I love just so he could leave without me!"

Naruto tried to smile, but Hinata refused to let him gloss over this. "Hina-chan…you are the head of the Hyuga…you have to…"

Was as far as he got before she dropped the foxes to the floor and dove at him, knocking them both and the chair over backwards to the floor. Her grip was undeniable as she held him as tight as she could and kissed him fervently.

After a few seconds a throat being cleared forced them to look at the source. Fana sat there, tails waving lazily behind him.

"**While I understand the need to reaffirm your love, let us try not to mate in front of the elders?"**

Naruto and Hinata blushed as Tsunade tapped her fingers on her desk, her face held by her hand, but Minamato looked perturbed.  
"Watch it Myobu…I'm not that old!"

Fana looked over his shoulder at Minamato and grinned.

"**Not if you are a tree no, then you are very young.**

"I am still in my prime!"

"**Your underwear tells a different story."**

Minamato blinked before gathering the front of his robes together, as if they had opened somehow. "Have you been peeking in my shower?"

Fana in turn grumbled as Auri laughed.

If the two of you are finished?" Tsunade's voice cut in sharply.

When neither said anything else Tsunade nodded. "Good. Now…we have come up with an idea that will make it possible to give everyone what they want. "

As the chair was righted again and Naruto listened in to what they had planned he began to understand why they talked while he was out.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, the five of them had a long conversation that would have definitely freaked him out.

O

**Flashback**

Tsunade frowned deeply as she looked over the chart that Minamato handed to her. Hinata still looked a little confused, but she knew that if what Uncle Mina said was true, they didn't have time to waste.

Tsunade slapped the chart on the desk then glared at Minamato. "Very pretty…but I couldn't read this the first time you explained it to me, so in plain and simple terms, tell me what the hell you are talking about!"

Minamato took a deep breath and sighed before he leaned forward and pointed at the chart. "The Kurodenkogan is active in Naruto's system, we are already well aware of this, but something is happening inside of him that I do not understand, have never seen before, and the only way we can find the answers is in the underworld."

Fana lay quietly next to Auri in Hinata's lap, and Hinata stroked her fur absently. Her thoughts were a mad jumble as she considered what Minamato had told her earlier and what he was saying now.

_It can't be…not again so soon. Why can't we just have a year or two where nothing insane happens, where one of our lives isn't in danger from something that no one understands? Kami do you hate us so much?_ She thought to herself.

Auri looked up at her and crooned quietly. Hinata smiled softly at her, but deep in her heart she wished her and Naruto could just go away where no one could bother them for a while and they could just…exist.

Tsunade lost her patience as she slapped her hand against the desk. "Yes I know this, we have been through this once already and I told you in time, that you would train him here first."

At Minamato's head shake she stopped her tirade. "You don't understand. I got the machine working again and after Naruto passed out the first time we put him on the table and ran a scan on him. We have almost run out of time. Kushina was the most powerful, and the most adept at the uses of the Kurodenkogan, but Naruto far exceeds her in power."

Tsunade blanched as these words sank in. "What? But Kushina was in the upper levels…I know that his kekai genkai is strong inside of him, but just how powerful is it?"

Minamato frowned as he shook his head. "I don't know. The sheer magnitude of it is off the charts. I almost burnt out a node on the machine trying to measure it."

Tsunade could not believe it. How was that possible?  
The one person who everyone called the dead last, was possibly one of the most powerful in history? It didn't make sense…it was a level of insane she was not sure she wanted to deal with.

Tsunade looked at Minamato and shook her head. "Are you sure? Could you have made a mistake, or the machine could be wrong?"

Minamato frowned but shook his head.

"I ran the test three times, and I even did the calculations long hand, ergo the chart you can't read. He has the potential power to level mountains…but not the ability to control it."

Tsunade couldn't understand what was going on. She had always assumed there was something special about Naruto…things that few saw, but many sensed. It wasn't just the Kyubi, or his father's kekai genkai…now it was the blood limit on his mother's side, and once again it was threatening him indirectly.

"What happens if he loses control of it? What happens if the power overwhelms him?"

Minamato frowned as he considered then shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. No one has ever seen this level of power before. I need to consult the Uzumaki clan and see if they have any information for this or if they can even help him to control it. At a risk, we could try and siphon some of the power off, until he learns to control it, but the way it is building inside of him, I don't know how long we have before…"

Tsunade leaned forward at her desk. "Before?"

Minamato shook his head again, and she could clearly see the helplessness in his face. "I don't know…at the very least he could die…at the worst, he could explode, taking out all of fire country, or even the planet…I just don't know…but I do know we can't tell him."

Hinata looked at Minamato in surprise. "Why? He deserves to know what is happening to him…it is his life!"

Minamato shhhed Hinata as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Understand niece, we do not want to give Naruto any more stress then what he is already enduring. If he knew he was a danger to everyone, what would he do?"

And Hinata knew immediately as her face fell in defeat. "He would leave…he would run and no matter what we tried or what we told him he would keep running to keep everyone safe."

Minamato nodded as he squeezed Hinata's shoulder. "Exactly. And if he is running, we can't help him. No we need him to be close to us so that we can monitor him and keep him level headed so that we can find a way to help him."

Tsunade hated to admit it, but it seemed Minamato had thought of everything, and she didn't have much of a choice in this aspect. "Alright, so the five of you need to leave as soon as possible…but I will send someone with you, a body guard of sorts. She is trustworthy and I am sure she has useful information she can share with everyone…and another a more advanced healer. No offense Hinata." Hinata shook off the comment just as Fana sat up as Tsunade finished speaking.

"**He is awake…and headed this way now."**

Minamato nodded as he looked at everyone in the room. "Remember, not a word, he must think everything is normal."

They all agreed just as Naruto opened the door and walked in.

**Present**

Lar walked around the burrow, wondering where his brothers were. He had not seen them since the scampered off to play earlier. He knew they were safe down here, Naruto said they would be, and he had come to trust the human that held his sire, but Lar and his family had trusted once before, and in the process their family had been almost completely wiped out…it would take more then words to give that kind of trust again.

As Lar came around the corner, in front of him stood a young man with pale eyes, and a little girl carrying his sister Cumo in her arms. "Hello Lar." Hanabi said. "How are you today?"

Lar huffed at her in greeting then lightly nuzzled Cumo who whined at him.

"**Hello Neji, Hanabi. I did not expect to see you or anyone else in the warrens."**

**  
**Neji smiled as Hanabi let Cumo down and they ran together down the tunnel, Cumo yapping happily.

"Yes I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to stop in and have a chat with you. We have not had much time to talk, and I thought this was a good time."

Lar snickered as he sat in front of Neji.

**"Human, I am not so young that I don't know you are up to something. Why don't you tell me what it is you want and we will see if we can accommodate each other."**

Neji grinned as he stepped closer. "Good, I was hoping you would have that attitude. Rough times are approaching Lar…things that none of us will be able to ignore. I will need your help in the future I think, and when the time comes that will in turn help you and your family."

Lar's tails began to move back and forth as he considered Neji's words.

"**Interesting. And what do you propose?"**

Neji grinned as he dropped into a squatting position and lay out his plans and observations. Lar was sure that by the time he was finished, things would definitely be different.

O

The crowd had gathered fairly quietly in front of the Uzumaki house. Most of the people in the area knew of him and pretty much left him alone…but after the way he fought the boy in the shopping district, a lot of the people in the crowd were content if he would leave for good, or if he were in a box six feet down.

A large man, perhaps six and a half feet tall came to the front of the crowd and shouted at Naruto's house. "Come out Uzumaki…it's time we settled this business!"

Other people in the crowd shouted agreement as torches were lit and there was a general stirring of discontent that was spreading as the crowd got larger.

The man who appeared to be the leader of this rabble grunted as no movement was made at the house. "Uzumaki…come out…or do we have to come in?"

The crowd again voiced its agreement and some in the front, obviously braver or more foolhardy tossed a few rocks at the house.

None caused any damage, but the intent was starting to become clear.

The man in the front threw back his head and laughed before turning to the crowd. "Well I guess that's our answer, not only a fox, but a chicken as well…are we ready?"

The crowd shouted its agreement one last time before people began to surge forward.

As the first few people stepped across the property line, the front door opened and the Hokage stepped out into the evening light.

"My…what a noisy bunch you are." Her voice while light was mocking, and some in the crowd backed up as they realized this may have not been a smart idea.

The man up front seemed oblivious to Tsunade's rank, or perhaps he was angry enough to not care. "We know you are protecting him…just give him up already, you can't hide him forever!"

Tsunade frowned at the man then shrugged. "I don't have to hide my gaki. He isn't here."

The man frowned before pushing past the Hokage. "Bullshit! I'll find him even if I have to take this house apart brick by brick!"  
Tsunade shook her head as he barreled past her, but she did stop the few brave ones that tried to follow him with a few well placed punches, leaving four men lying on the ground in pain.

So intent was the ruffian on his target that he did not notice the other person in the shadows until he felt the left side of his body go numb.

The man turned but as he did he lost all feeling in his right side as well and collapsed to the ground as Neji stepped out of the shadows. "So many fools in one village…it surprises me that Naruto would want to still protect them, let alone live here." He said as he folded his hands in his sleeves in a very Hiashi like move.

Tsunade nodded before she turned to the crowd. "Now that we have the instigators put down I want you to listen to me."

The crowd seemed to focus on her as she stepped forward. "Naruto has long been the "bane" of your existence…why?"

The crowd seemed to grumble then a brave man stepped forward. "Because he is the Kyubi!"  
A few in the crowd agreed, but the rest seemed a bit unsure.

Tsunade smirked as she shook her head. "No he is not. The Kyubi does not control him nor is he the demon itself. You have my personal assurance as the Hokage of that."

The man frowned but tried again. "How do we know he has not taken over you as well?"

Tsunade laughed in the man's face. "If he had taken over me…why are any of you still alive? Do you think the Kyubi has need of any of us? It is a spirit of pure destruction and evil…or don't most of you remember sixteen years ago?"

Voices in the crowd murmured as they acknowledged the destruction and death that had occurred that fateful day.

Tsunade continued before the crowd could gain momentum again. "I have broken the Hokage's law because you need to know things about the man you wrong every day." Tsunade collected her thoughts then continued. _Here comes the lie._ She thought to herself. "Naruto has left because a way has been found so that Naruto will not be the Kyubi's jailor anymore…he will have complete control of it!"

The crowd gasped as they considered her words, but some in the crowd were in disbelief. "How? The bijou is more powerful then anyone could imagine, how could he control it?"

Tsunade frowned as she looked at random faces in the crowd. "I will not tell you I understand how, only that he will be able to. The great toad sage Jiraiya, (and she really hated doing that) found a wise man who knew of a seal more powerful then the one the Yondaime put on him…this seal will give the boy the ability to command the Bijou and others of it's kind."

The man in the front lost his color. "But then, he will want revenge on us for the things that have happened to him in the past!"

Tsunade frowned deeply before she reached out, grabbing the man by his collar and shaking him roughly. "Idiot! If he didn't do that already, why would he do it now? Most of you have seen the power Naruto has…some of you experienced it first hand…do you think he seriously couldn't hurt you?"

A lot of feet in the crowd shuffled as faces looked back and forth at each other, before finally a new person in the crowd asked. "After the way some of us has treated him…why would he come back?"

Tsunade shook her head sadly as she looked at the woman who spoke. "Because he cares about this village…because despite how you have treated him and made him feel, he is a shinobi of the leaf, and his duty is to protect you idiots…even if you hurt him."

A lot of faces looked ashamed, some deeply embarrassed as they began to feel the weight of their crimes settle across their shoulders. Tsunade was not quite finished with them though. "You people have no idea how lucky you are to have him. If not for Uzumaki Naruto, Gara of the desert would have laid this place to waste, or Orochimaru, or any other number of enemies he has stood against on your behalf. I have seen him near death more times then I can count…all because he stood up for the precious morons of this village. If not for him…I would not be your hokage, and this village would probably be dead at least three times over! You have no idea how deeply you have wounded my Gaki in the past…but still he stands firm in your defense while you throw stones and angry words at him and his wife!  
I am deeply ashamed to be your Hokage, and I promise you, if Naruto does ever leave…you may find it impossible to find anyone who will give as much of himself as he has for you, and you will definitely not have a Hokage anymore."

Some of the eyes in the crowd were wet, others did not understand their own stupidity, but all knew they had misjudged someone and they should evaluate the way they had thought in the past.

As the crowd began to disperse, Neji stepped forward. "Before you go…in case some of you find yourselves in a position where you think you need to hate something again and head in this direction, this house and all of its occupants are under the protection of not only the ANBU, but the newly formed Ghost Corp of the Hyuga clan. The ANBU have been ordered to subdue and capture for questioning…the Ghost Corp are under orders to incapacitate…and kill if necessary. Do not make the mistake of thinking we will be merciful for anyone trying to harm Naruto or his wife."

Neji's eyes flashed and some of the faces in the crowd paled before the crowd broke up and people headed towards their homes.

Neji looked at Tsunade a slight smile on his face. "Do you think they will believe?"

Tsunade shrugged. "We can only hope." Tsunade smiled as the original instigators were collected by waiting ANBU and taken off to Ibiki. "That was an interesting tale you spun there yourself."

Neji smirked before he snapped his fingers, and at least twenty Ghost Corp members stepped out of shadows or appeared around Tsunade and Neji.

Tsunade looked around eyes big before she settled on Neji again. "These are difficult times coming Lady Tsunade, and if this demonstration does not show you, the coming weeks may. I do not make idle threats, and my Imooto and my friends safety and well being will always be at the top of my list."

With a nod Neji turned to leave the property as the Ghost Corp nin disappeared again.

Tsunade frowned as she became thoughtful, before she closed the door to Naruto's house and locked it.

_So it would seem._ She thought.

O

Next Episode: Traveling companions!


	78. Chapter 78

What is Love?

Book 2 

Love's Champion

Chapter 38

Naruto walked in silence.

He could hear behind him Jiraiya flirting with both Hana and the other new comer…and Uncle Mina also humming somewhere ahead of them…but he didn't really pay attention to either as he stayed lost in his own thoughts.

It would be nice if this worked…to be able to walk down the streets of Konoha for once without people glaring or casting curses at him under their breath. Naruto was very hopeful, but at the same time he was prepared for the worst of it.

He also knew that if this didn't work it would be more of the same if not worse this time.

_At least the foxes would be safe_. He thought as he stepped over a fallen tree branch.

If something happened to him, Hinata would happily take care of and protect them.

A casual look towards Hinata brought an involuntary smile to his face.

She looked more radiant now then ever before and he could only be thankful for the day he woke up and allowed her to be a part of his life.

Fana blinked at him and gave a light chuckle.

"**The day you allowed her to be a part of your life? You had to give her permission?"**

Naruto grumbled at his personal demon as he turned slightly inward. "Well yeah…I don't mean it like it was some great thrill for her to be with me…what I meant was I finally opened my eyes and realized what it would be like to be with her, and I finally was able to see what she wanted from me for so long. She says she's the lucky one…but I know full well that the lucky one is me pops."

Fana smirked then nodded before he lay on his side.

"**Well as long as you realize that kit…she really is good for you. If it wasn't for Hinata, I'm sure by now you would have drowned in ramen and still be wondering what you are missing in life…or worse."**

Naruto smirked as he held a bush partially aside so Hinata could pass.

While he didn't like the veggies and fruits he started to eat at first, Hinata's meals were very good and he knew in his heart…and his belly that if he had to go back to just eating ramen, it would be hard.

Oh he still loved ramen, he just didn't eat it as often now. Hinata still spoiled the crap out of him whenever they had "ramen night" as she called it…she would make some, AND she would buy some from Ichiraku's. It became a fun game to try and guess what she made and what came from Ichiraku.

She had gotten so good at it Naruto found it almost impossible to distinguish the two.

For a short while, Naruto wondered which he loved more, Hinata or ramen…but later that night Hinata convinced him that ramen would come second in his heart.

He may be dense…but he was no fool!

Fana grumbled slightly at him which made him look inward again.

"**What do you make of this "healer" that Tsunade has sent with us? Do you know much about her?"**

Naruto looked back at the pink haired woman then shrugged. "Not really. I had only met Sakura's mom once before in the market, but she really didn't have much to say to me. She was polite enough, but I got the feeling that she had other things to do…like she didn't have time for me…which actually was better then some of the other things I had to deal with."

Haruno Ume was a complete mystery to be honest.

Naruto was unaware of her nursing background, in fact Sakura had never spoken of anything her mother had done…or anything about her mother at all…except some of the inane sayings that she came up with.

Naruto walked in silence for a while as he thought about the two women that were "forced" upon him. Hana seemed to be ok…and her wolves were impressive as they scouted out to either side of the forest.

Every so often one would come back to where they walked and "report" whatever was going on, than fade back into the forest again.

He had originally thought the Inuzuka clan only used dogs…but he learned later that Hana had been a special case.

She had found the two as pups in the forest during a foraging mission…and since she didn't want to leave them to die, she stayed where the make shift den was…but after two days and the mother did not return, Hana had taken them back to the Inuzuka compound.

No one disagreed with her want to bond with them, though they thought she would fail. After all, wolves were wild, and very difficult to domesticate. She surprised everyone with the skill and love she showed the pups until finally, they were one.

Despite what anyone thought to the contrary, Hana seemed alert at all times, which spoke volumes of her ninja skills.

Ume however, was no ninja.

She was a well established nurse in Konoha's hospital, and came highly recommended by Lady Tsunade.

Naruto would have preferred Shizune…but she was needed elsewhere so he was stuck with Sakura's mom.

He wanted to throw a fit over it…_I mean, why couldn't Sakura come with? She's a good medic nin now! _He thought to himself. _She would have been better then someone who is almost a total stranger to us._

Fana opened his eyes slightly and looked at Naruto before grumbling again.

Seemed he was feeling grouchy today.

"**Your "grandmother" had her reasons I'm sure. Whatever they are be glad we have someone else that can heal you when you dash recklessly into combat again."**

Naruto blinked at him before his bottom lip poked out. "HEY! That isn't fair…I don't always go charging in!"

Fana gave him the fish eye then chuckled before saying one ringing word.

"**Orochimaru."**

Naruto opened his mouth, and then closed it with a click. "Fine…be that way." He grumbled back at Fana.

After a time he felt a soft hand enfold his and he smiled immediately as he looked down at the source of all of his happiness. "Hey sweetie. What's on your mind?"

Hinata smiled up at him then laughed lightly. "Oh nothing much…wishing we could have some alone time."

Hinata's eyebrows wiggled and Naruto grinned as the innuendo was not lost on him. "Your incorrigible you know that?"

Hinata blinked at the big word that came out of her Naruto-kun and wondered if he had been reading books behind her back. With a mental shrug Hinata blushed with a fake surprised look. "ME? If that is the case mister Uzumaki…" And at this point she leaned in very close and whispered in his ear. "You made me this way."

Naruto laughed before he leaned down and stole a kiss. It was not very long or passionate, but it was long enough to affirm their ever present love.

No one said anything as the two Jinchuriki continued to chatter away, but at some point Minamato looked back at the two and shook his head.

_Too be young again._ He thought as he continued to lead the way along the path.

After a few hours, they stopped and took a rest near a stream.

They all broke out packs and rations, and drank fresh water from the stream and sat in silence as they regained some of their spent strength.

Minamato leaned over and whispered to Naruto.

"Nephew…I may need your help with something. I meant to ask you before we left Konoha, but it slipped my mind what with everything that is going on."

At Naruto's questioning look Minamato shook his head. "This is too delicate a thing and no one else needs know about it…in fact I would prefer no one else knew about it."

Naruto, seeing the seriousness on his Uncle's face nodded. "How about when we stop for the night?"

Minamato nodded before leaning back. "A very good idea Nephew. Let's do that."

Naruto chuckled but nodded back to his Uncle before nibbling on the rations he had broken out again.

Hinata who sat on his left watched the two interact, but thought nothing of it. It was good that Naruto had some family he could finally relate with…even if he was a little off.

Auri snickered in Hinata's mind, and it made Hinata smirk as she thought about it, but despite everything she had to admit, she liked the old man too.

A thought occurred to her and after considering it she leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. "Naruto-kun…what is it you have been working on these last few nights? I see you writing in your scroll, making considerations and notes, but you have been very secretive." Hinata frowned briefly but continued when he didn't interrupt her. "Normally I would leave you be because I know you and if you are working so hard on it then it must be important…but I am getting more curious and I would like to know what you're up to."

Naruto looked down at her then shrugged. "It's not a big deal really Hime…but after going through a large amount of the styles and scrolls in my families library, I realized that I had yet to make a contribution. I've been collaborating with Fana…and I have in mind a new style of combat that would be so unique, it would be difficult to develop a defense against it…and I want to make a jutsu or two, to add to the Uzumaki library, and also to be my calling card. My mom was the red death because of her ability with the Kurodenkogan, and my dad had the flying thunder god and the rasengan. I just thought it was my turn to step up and show the world what I can do."

Naruto smiled at her, but he didn't tell her about the dream…the images that frightened the hell out of him and made him realize that if he didn't do something, he might lose all he had come to know and love.

Hinata frowned a little before she put her hand on his chest.

"But why the sudden urgency Naru-kun? You always throw yourself in whatever you are doing…but this somehow feels different. It's almost like you have a time table and you are rushing to beat it."

Naruto blinked then forced a smile. _Stupid! I forgot how perceptive she is!_ Naruto silently berated himself as he wanted to keep this hidden from Hinata as long as possible then shrugged internally.

Taking a deep breath he let it out with a long sigh before he took her hands in his and faced her.

"Well Hina-chan…I was thinking about the things going on and the things that need to be done…and I realized that even though we have accomplished a few things…there is still so much to do.

One of the greatest things would be to finally end the threat that Orochimaru presents. He has been an interference in all of our lives, and he will not stop until he has accomplished whatever sick ideas he has.

I can't…I won't let him hurt any more of the people I care about."

He squeezed her hands tightly which surprised her for a moment and she felt the intensity of the emotion he was feeling and she knew that he would not stop this until he finished it.

At first she was shocked. _He wants to take out Orochimaru? But…even Jiraiya and Tsunade have not been able to do that!_ She thought about it hard for a few moments before she looked into his eyes again and she smiled confidently at him and nodded. "You will do it Naruto-kun…but let me help you? You know I hate being left out, especially when you are involved. At least let me be a sounding board for your ideas…I might be able to give you the insight you are missing, or at the very least keep you company."

Naruto nodded as he considered her words. She was right of course. She had always been able to balance him when he needed it and there really was no point in leaving her out of his plans. He really wanted her to be safe…especially now that she was pregnant, but Hinata was no delicate flower nor a princess that had been sheltered all of her life.

Hinata was his wife, and a ninja, but just as equally important, she was now a Jinchuriki like he was. And that came with it's own set of benefits as well. He had to stop being so overprotective and let her stand on her own two feet…like she did against Sasuke!

He still marveled at how fluid and beautiful she moved. It was like nothing he had ever seen before, and he was oh so very proud of her.

He thought about it hard while Fana remained silent for once then nodded.

"Alright Hime…I didn't mean to exclude you, I just became so obsessed I didn't think about anything else. I'll show you what I've come up with later."

Hinata nodded before tilting her head up and kissing his chin.

"I hope that's not all you will do later." She said with a mischievous grin.

Naruto looked inward. "Was Auri this bad when she got pregnant?"

Fana only smirked and his comment made Naruto pale.

"**She got worse further along in her first pregnancy."**

O

Neji sat in thought for a long time staring off into nothing.

Tenten knelt by his side waiting for him to respond or make some acknowledgement of what she had told him. He didn't appear angry, just lost in thought. At first, he smiled, but then his eyes became vague and he hadn't said anything since.

It wasn't often that he went into these fugue states…but he did seem to be doing it more and more in the last week…since before Hinata and Naruto went to find this other sage that could help Naruto.

Tenten was not sure what to do, but since Neji had not dismissed her, she would continue to kneel next to him until he did.

Almost as quickly as it came, Neji blinked then smiled down at Tenten.

"Let us go over it again." He said with a slight smirk which, while annoying Tenten she knew better then to express that annoyance to her Nushi.

With a deep breath, she recounted her tale to him again.

"I was having a girl talk with Sakura yesterday, and she told me she had learned from Lady Tsunade that Hinata was pregnant."

Neji nodded as he leaned towards her.

"How far along? Do you know what she is having?"

Tenten shook her head at each question which made Neji frown a bit but he still leaned towards her. "So you did as I instructed then?"

Tenten nodded with a slight blush.

At first she really didn't want to do what Neji asked her to…but the logic was inescapable and although Tenten was a bright kunoichi, she was definitely not the brightest, and she deferred to his judgment. "Yes. In the box of birth control leaves I gave her, I made sure the sixth leaf would not be the birth control."

Neji grinned as he reached out and traced Tenten's cheek which made her shudder in pleasure.

"And what kind of leaf was it?" He asked her, his eyes intense as he looked at her.

Tenten knew well that look as she got wet in anticipation.

"I..it was the fertility leaf Nushi, just as you ordered."

For you f..ing prudes…**LEMON**!!

Neji grinned in appreciation before he grasped Tenten by the back of her head and kissed her savagely.

Tenten moaned into the kiss and reached for him as he clumsily pulled at her clothing, one thought being the only thing on his mind, before he finally forced her to the floor and practically mauled her breasts with his lips and teeth.

Tenten groaned deep in the back of her throat as Neji's passions overcame him. She LOVED when he was like this!

Her body felt alive and all tingly as his lips and teeth touched her everywhere, leaving little passion marks until he gradually reached her crotch.

He paused and looked up at Tenten then with a wicked grin bit the stitching at the bottom front of her panties and pulled with his head until a loud tearing sound filled the room.

Tenten yelped in surprise but then grabbed his head and guided him down to where she needed him the most.

With an animalistic laugh Neji's tongue stabbed into her, making Tenten arch her back and moan in deep delight.

Oh the wondrous things her Nushi could do with his tongue!

She shivered in ecstasy as his tongue went one direction, twirling in a circle inside of her, while his nose went in the other direction, rubbing her clit over and over again.

(Hey if you think it's easy you try it!)

Tenten was shocked at his passion…usually Neji would have her tied to the bed or some other device so he could torment her through orgasm after orgasm until HE was ready to let her cum with his cock inside of her. Tonight there was something definitely different, he was urging her on, pushing her closer and closer to that explosive release.

As she neared the precipice of her passion she found herself hoping that he wouldn't suddenly get up and walk away from her in some new twisted game of passion…_Kami please don't let him tease me…not now!_ She thought in desperation just before Neji moved his mouth away from her and she growled and slammed her hands to the floor in frustration.

She bit her lip as she closed her eyes…she knew better then to protest…because then the real torment would begin…but then she felt him press his weight down on her again, and his lips touched hers, almost tenderly. Her eyes flew open and she blinked in shock at Neji, just as his cock slid effortlessly into her.

Tenten trembled as the shock and earlier excitement overwhelmed her pleasure centers and she came harder then she ever had, before…screaming like a banshee…making Neji glad he had his rooms sound proofed!

Her orgasm seemed to rush though her longer then it ever had before, which made Neji smile in satisfaction.

Slowly he stood to his feet again, naked from the waist down and with a chuckle he took off the rest of his clothes and draped them across the back of a chair as Tenten finally came to her senses again.

With a look of wonder Tenten slowly got to her feet and smiled shyly at him. "Nushi…what did you do to me? I never…"

With a grin Neji walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Something I read about. Tonight is a night to celebrate Tenny…if you liked that…you're gonna adore what is next."

With those words he grasped her bottom and lifted her until he was at her entrance again and with precise skill, slowly slid into her.

Tenten gasped and shuddered as she felt every centimeter slide into her…then happily wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into his bedroom.

O

Prime's second in command walked down the hall and with an angry shake of his head walked into their "council chamber"."

He wondered why they put up with her and her antics.

She was more trouble then she was worth, but she had dirt on all of them, and she actually did know what she was doing as compared to the rest of them.

The idea of killing the Jinchuriki appealed to him, originally…but now it left a bad taste in his mouth.

The untold amount of money they had spent, the pain…hearing about the way some of their operatives killed themselves before giving up any information about them…he had to admit, he wasn't sure how she did it…but she had a way to get people to do what she wanted.

As he walked over to another council member, he shook his head again. "Is it true?" He asked without another word.

The council member nodded slowly, understanding immediately what he meant.

"Yes…she left sometime last night. She left word that she was going after the demon herself…she was tired of waiting for the Inuzuka to do it, and she was tired of us failures." The man snorted in disgust as he said the last part.

If they thought prime could kill the Uzumaki then they would have let her do it a long time ago…_Good riddance! _He thought as he studied the papers in front of him again.

"Prime's second in command looked around the room and sighed. "Well…at least we will have some peace and quiet around here for once."

The rest in the room nodded in agreement as the man took his place and they went over the agenda for that week…but one member who was still relatively new stood and asked to be heard.

"Yes…what is it you would like to say?"

The woman seemed to collect her thoughts for a moment then raised her hooded head slightly and spoke in a pretty lilting voice. "I know I am new to this climate, but I am wondering…what will it serve to kill this man?"

A gasp was heard around the room as most of the members began to rumble to each other.

"The audacity…"

"What nerve…"

"Why I never…"

She stood impassively until the room quieted down again then shrugged. "Perhaps it is because I was too young and do not remember the Kyubi attack on Konoha…but isn't it possible that we could be wrong about him? Maybe we have not looked close enough at the man that is the jailor of the Kyubi no kitsune?"

The man who was second to prime stood and frowned within his hood as he paced around the table. Everyone watched him until he finally stopped and turned towards her.

"You are not alone in these thoughts…I have wondered a few times myself…but I am more concerned with how our funds are being spent."

Another member looked up and shouted. "Explain!"

The man who was second to prime frowned within the confines of his hood before reaching over and tossing a folder to the other council member. "It is all in there…it seems that Prime has more exquisite taste then we could have thought possible."

The other man began to sputter as he read the receipts. "Silk robes, jewelry, alabaster statues? Is this woman not aware that we are funding an operation to rid the village of an evil…not make her life as comfortable as possible?"

The room was full of grumbles again but now they seemed to all be directed at a missing member.

The woman who began this grumble fest raised her hand again from where she stood until the room was quiet again. "What I am saying, is not hard to understand. I was privy to a conversation the Hokage had with a street filled with people the other night…and I discovered that she has sent him away…" Before she could finish the members who were unaware of this cheered and some clapped each other on the back.

Prime's second watched them then shook his head in disgust. _Morons…well it seems that prime was correct about a few of us anyway._

The woman waited until the room calmed again before she finished her words.

"She sent him away to some sage that knows a seal that will give him complete control of the Kyubi."

Dead silence greeted her as the words sunk in.

After a few moments a quiet voice spoke up. "Is that possible? I thought the whole reason the Yondaime sealed the Kyubi in the boy was because he couldn't kill it?"

The man's voice trailed off in uncertainty and Prime's second shrugged. "Only he would know the answer to that…but if what you heard from the Hokage is true…then there is no further need of us to pursue his death."

Another member jumped to his feet in fury. "What the hell do you mean? First how do we know the Hokage does not lie? It is no mystery she has some feelings for the demon container!"

Murmurs travelled around the room and all eyes fixed on the council man as he continued. "Second and most important…a lot of us…including people in this room would love to see him dead…what is to say with that kind of power at his beck and call he would not come back here and begin hunting all down who ever mistreated him in the past?"

The people in the room began to grumble louder as this thought had not occurred to some of them at all.

In truth…some of the members would be glad to quietly leave the room and forget any of it had ever happened.

Let the Jinchuriki have the power and be done with it.

Others were worried about their skins and the silent sins they had on their souls.

Still there were a few others that were just worried about their dwindling bank accounts and really wanted it put to a stop.

Prime's second had crossed his arms and leaned his backside against a table as he thought.

If this was even remotely true…then they all had the reason they needed to break up this little organization!

As long as everyone could keep their mouths shut…and the wasteful bitch didn't come back then they could possibly return to somewhat normal lives.

"There is a general sign of discontent, and our mission purpose does not seem one hundred percent in the same direction anymore…I call for a vote. All those in favor of dissolving this group and going about our separate ways say aye?"

Seventy percent of the hands went up including Prime's second.

The man nodded as he looked around the room again. "All those opposed?"

One hand went up, the man who made the earlier outburst.

Prime's second thought then nodded. "And the last two abstain?"

At their nods Prime's second sighed.

"Then this is what we shall do…we must find Prime's house, and search it for the evidence she has on all of us. Otherwise we will always be her lackeys…and I begin to find this whole matter distasteful."

The young woman resumed her seat as did the rest of the erstwhile council and they began to discuss in earnest what they needed to do and how fast they could accomplish it.

O

Tsunade frowned at the pile of paperwork on her desk which seemed to have grown in the last few minutes despite Shizune being away from the office.

In hope, she formed the hand signs then whispered, "Kai." But when she opened her eyes, the paperwork was still there, and just as annoying as ever.

With a sigh she poured the last of the sake into her bowl then knocked it back.

It was bad enough she had to send Naruto and his wife on this sham mission to placate a village full of imbeciles…but now she didn't have Jiraiya to take her frustrations out on, or Shizune to calm her as she always did.

Tsunade hated to admit it…but she missed her precious ones…even the pervert.

Tsunade blinked as she thought she felt something…something familiar.

She stood and went to the window quickly…but could see nothing out of the ordinary. After a few seconds she turned away from the window and sat down again…_for a minute…I thought I felt…I must be more tired then I thought._ She thought to herself before she shook her head and grabbed her things to head to her mansion. _I need a good nights sleep, and I should be right as rain come morning…that or I'll have an aneurism around midnight tonight and never have to worry about anything again… _

With a smirk she answered herself.

"Nah…the gaki would probably haunt me even there!"

Tsunade walked home with that thought cheering her up…but later she would wish she had listened to the feeling she had…

O

Next Episode: Almost there, and final heart break.


	79. Chapter 79

**What is Love?**

**Book 2 **

**Love's Champion**

**Chapter 39**

The figure melted in the shadows and watched intently as a guard yawned then shook his head. This particular guard had done the same thing three times in the last hour, and the man in the shadows was becoming impatient. He had been waiting for over an hour now, and while he was confident in his abilities to keep himself hidden, dumb luck was sometimes the one factor that would rule out skill and power.

After a few more minutes, he smiled in satisfaction as the guard leaned his back against the wall, eyes drooping.

Making a simple slight twisting of his wrist, the man slumped to the ground, soft snores coming from him.

The use of power was barely noticeable, and anyone who had sensed it will think nothing of it.

Quietly the shadow moved away from the tree until it stood in front of its destination…The hidden leaf's ANBU operations center.

O

Naruto frowned at the two women chattering away at each other like old friends.

Ume seemed to be very friendly with Hana…even jovial. But that really didn't bother Naruto. It just seemed there was something about her that Naruto should be worried about.

Hinata hadn't noticed anything unusual…but she agreed with Naruto, there seemed to be an air about the woman that just felt off.

_Well_ he thought to himself. _At least we can all get a hot bath and a real meal before we make it to the spot Uncle Mina says will take us to the underworld._

Minamato was a little tight lipped about where they were going, but he was pretty sure he could wheedle the information out of him eventually.

As Naruto thought this, said person tapped him on his shoulder.

Turning slightly in his chair he was greeted by a big, dirty grin. Naruto tried not to make a face at the rotten smell coming from his uncle's mouth, but some things couldn't be helped.

"Nephew…could we have that talk now?"

Naruto remembered his uncle's request from earlier in the day then nodded quickly. "Sure Uncle Mina…will it take long?"

Minamato thought for a moment then shook his head negatively. "No it shouldn't be too long at all…if everything goes well."

Hinata blinked and leaned over Naruto's shoulder, arms wrapped around him protectively. "What do you mean, "If everything goes well"?"

Minamato snickered and waved off Hinata's question. "Silly. Always worrying over nothing!"

He had a big old grin on his face, almost similar to Jiraiya's when he was going to have you do something he knew might hurt you…and Hinata wasn't going for it.

"I don't think so. If he goes…I go to make sure nothing bad happens."

Minamato frowned and was about to object, but Hinata's eyes flashed red, and she growled which caused Minamato to throw up his hands and nod quickly. "Of course…no problem…"

But Minamato's eyes became cagey and he smiled again. "Of course…that means you will have to see me in my underwear…"

At this all conversation around them stopped…Hana and Ume both blinked in shock and Hinata's face was cast in horror, as was Naruto's as he recalled the first time that happened and he was forced to see a lot more of his uncle then he wanted to.

Minamato looked at the shocked faces and feigned innocence. "What…they're clean thank you!"

Hinata looked at Naruto and shook her head. "I love you…but this time I'll pass."

Naruto sighed in defeat, and followed his uncle out of the common area of the inn…wishing just once…the strangeness in his life would give him a day off.

O

Ibiki sat in his office reading another report and frowning before he would shuffle through the paperwork and read something else. His information from sound was inconsistent. One report said that there was no new activity directed against the leaf…but another said they were building up their forces in "secret".

Both sources were reliable…at least in the past they were, but it seems one of them had been compromised.

He sighed as he considered sending an ANBU to discover the truth in this matter…when his door creaked open slowly, like something out of a horror movie. The hall was darkened which in itself was out of place…the hall was always well lit.

He reached under his desk and grasped the handle of the trench knife he kept there, when the darkness seemed to surge forward and a cold hand grasped him by the throat, pushing him against the wall.

Ibiki struggled to remove the hand, but the grip was undeniably powerful, and he began to feel the darkness creep into the edge of his vision.

When the pressure let up and he was able to gasp for breath, he began to perform a seal with one hand but whatever had him grasped his three fingers and broke them all at once. Ibiki screamed out in pain, purposely making his voice louder, when a voice clucked its tongue and whispered to him from the middle of this shadow.

"Tch, tch…you can scream all you want Ibiki-san…but no one will be rescuing you anytime soon. I have made sure of that. I have always wondered what I would do if I got you in a position such as this…I must say now…my options seem to be many, but my time is not so plentiful."

Ibiki ceased struggling as he stared into the darkness in front of him, wondering then finally croaking out what was on his mind. "Wh..who are you?"

The voice chuckled darkly before pulling out a ceremonial dagger, and plunging it into Ibiki's shoulder. Ibiki, being the grizzled warrior that he always has been, grunted from the pain, but instead reached up and grabbed the hand and began to pull it and the dagger away from his shoulder. The voice inside the shadow sounded surprised as the dagger inched out of the wound. "My my my Ibiki, you are full of surprises…if I was not so pressed for time I would toy with you some more, alas…I must draw our fun to a close."

The strength seemed to double suddenly and the dagger found its way into his body again but this time a slight hissing sound came from it and Ibiki began to feel weaker, and he knew he had been poisoned. The hand released him, and he fell to his back on the floor, but had enough strength to whisper out again. "Who…"

The shadow laughed then a face leaned out, "Who indeed spymaster…who indeed?" Ibiki felt what he had not felt for many years…fear, as the pale face made his mind quiver. "Orochimaru!" was the last conscious thought Ibiki had before the face faded back into the darkness, and the shadow flowed out of the room, and the door closed.

O

Sakura frowned as they stood in front of ANBU headquarters.

Sitting and eating with Anko was bad enough once she realized the rumors about her were indeed all true. The woman could eat Dango like there was no tomorrow, could drink Sake like it was going out of style, and was constantly horny!

As they talked Sakura had to constantly remind her that no, she was not bisexual, no she was not interested in "trying it out" and no she wouldn't regret not taking this chance. _Kami…it was like going out with a lecher!_ Sakura thought.

Even more unfortunate, the more she drank the more insistent she became until Sakura finally had enough and told her she was going to tell the Hokage if she didn't act serious.

Now…most people don't know, but there were really only three people Anko feared and or respected. Ibiki of course being one of the first…the man scared HER…but only because of the cold and calculating manner he looked at everything. The man lived for his work and that was it.

The second person was of course, the Hokage. Tsunade's exploits both on and off the battlefield were quite seriously, legendary. Anko had pissed Tsunade off one day, and even though Tsunade didn't severely hurt her…she did put her through a wall and out of ninja duty for a week. How did she piss off the Sanin you ask? Simple…the first day she reported to the Hokage, Anko not believing her eyes grabbed Tsunade's breasts and asked if they were real as she squeezed them.

Anko didn't remember much after that…other then waking up in the hospital…but she knew better then to piss the woman off again. Oh slight ribbing was ok, a joke here and there…but that would be it.

But here she was, about to break a cardinal rule of Ibiki's, because she sympathized with the Haruno girl.

Anko had only known love once…and after it failed she decided it wasn't for her and she would stick to straight sex…_wham, bam, get the fuck out!_ She thought with a giggle before she walked into the building and led Sakura down the quiet halls to the stairwell that would take them to the more secret areas of the special ops building.

Being mostly inebriated, Anko paid no mind to the eerie silence, but Sakura thought it was strange there were no guards or anything on the first floor. She had never really been in the building after hours, so she didn't know if this was normal or not.

As they walked down the stairs, if she had looked closer at the office to her left, she would have noticed the small puddle of blood that was spreading under the closed office door.

O

Sasuke sat in the chair, weakened from Ibiki's not so gentle ministrations and thoroughly butt hurt.

He was still confused why they had done it to him…he had never suspected that they would interrogate him…of course he thought they would question him, observe him for a time…but he was the last Uchiha damn it!

One of the last bearers of the true Sharingan…Kakashi's didn't count…he was not an Uchiha, and his eye was implanted…and Itachi was a traitor to everything…the village, his family…everything that mattered.

In his pissy attitude Sasuke forgot or simply overlooked that he had also turned traitor to his village when he went seeking power from Orochimaru…but of course a selfish mind never sees what it does wrong…only what others do.

As he glowered at the floor in front of him, he could feel the pain from some of the things Ibiki had done. His body felt sore, his head hurt, and he was hungry…_the bastards could have at least fed me._ He thought petulantly as his stomach growled loudly. He could only guess that what Kakashi had told him was the truth…there was no salvation for him in the village anymore…his only hope was to go to ground again, and seek power on his own…or…

As his thought focused on his other alternative, the door opened and the very thing he was thinking walked in with a graceful flourish. "Well Sasuke-kun…it seems you are in a little bit of a problem."

Sasuke looked up at him and forced a grin. "I suppose so…but I wonder if what you have in store for me is any better. I still want to kill my brother, but I refuse to be your test subject anymore."

Orochimaru smiled a sickening thing to behold but he leaned forward and cooed at Sasuke. "Dear Sasuke…you do not have a lot of choices in this. It is true you could escape from here with a little help and determination…but where would you go? We both know your brother will have nothing to do with you, and you have sworn to kill him…so no hope there. On top of that after this you will more then likely be listed in the bingo book now, and while you have some skill and prowess, you do not have nearly enough to evade the hunter nins indefinitely…so you really have little choice."

Sasuke thought furiously for a moment. What the snake sanin said was true…but he also knew he wasn't going to be Orochimaru's puppet any further. Sasuke looked up at the pasty faced teme then grinned.

"If I do return with you, it won't be under the same conditions. You have to actually help me to gain power now…no more tomorrows, no more words about patience…I am tired of everyone telling me to be patient and in time."

Orochimaru didn't seem to like this new smugger Sasuke, and it showed in his face as he glared at the boy, but Sasuke wasn't finished.

"I know what you want…and I guarantee once I have killed my brother you can have it, but not before, and if you don't agree, then you can go find another body, I'm sure you have a lot of different ones to choose from."

The snake Sanin charged forward in his rage, how dare this insolent worm speak to him, Orochimaru in such a manner? Did he not know that his life was forfeit with the mere wave of his hand?  
Orochimaru picked Sasuke up, chair and all and held his face less then an inch from him as his mouth opened impossibly wide and he hissed at Sasuke.

Sasuke for his part, seemed to have a better grip on the power he actually held over the snake sanin and smirked.

"You're very strong Orochimaru-san…but not as strong as your breath. If you like I think I have breath mints in my right pants pocket still…take as many as you like…please."

Orochimaru closed his mouth and leaned back to take the smirking boy in fully.

After a few foreboding seconds, Orochimaru lowered the chair to the floor and began to laugh.

Sasuke felt a drop of sweat run down the back of his neck chilling him to the bone, but he had the feeling that things were about to be a little different.

Orochimaru nodded as his mirth died down. "Alright Sasuke-kun…you will have your power…only because you intrigue the shit out of me…perhaps I have a small masochistic streak that needs to be appeased. Anyone who knows Kabuto knows he is incapable of being dominant…especially to me."

Sasuke breathed a quiet sigh then nodded. "Unfortunately, you did pick Kabuto."

Orochimaru waved off the comment as he thought. "Kabuto has many other uses which is why I keep him around."

Orochimaru seemed lost in thought until Sasuke cleared his throat. When Orochimaru looked at him again Sasuke looked down at the ropes. "Um…still tied up here."

Orochimaru frowned then nodded quickly once before a kunai buried itself in the chair, cutting the ropes, as Orochimaru went back to his contemplations. Sasuke blinked but tried to show any more of a reaction. _I..I didn't even see him move_…he thought as he looked at the kunai again before struggling to stand.

Orochimaru looked over and watched Sasuke then reached into a pouch and tossed Sasuke a soldier pill. "Here…one of my own design…much better then the weakened crap the Akimichi produce."

This was said in a clipped manner, but Orochimaru's smirk made Sasuke wonder what the man was hiding.

As Sasuke popped the pill in his mouth he felt a tingle immediately as new energy started to spread through him before he had even swallowed it.

Orochimaru leaned back against the wall with a smirk at Sasuke's reaction. "You like? Kabuto worked hard to perfect the formula."

Sasuke nodded as he flexed his hand. The power was rushing back into him and he could scarcely believe that he had been interrogated for almost twenty four hours.

With a smirk he looked at Orochimaru who was also grinning at him. "Alright, I believe we have a deal…now how do we get out of here?" Sasuke asked.

And as the words finished leaving his lips, the door opened to a staggering Anko, and clearly flustered Sakura walking into the room. "Just say your peace to the little shit so I can go…"

Was as far as Anko got as she finally noticed that Sasuke was no longer tied to the chair, and the door slammed behind them.

O

Naruto closed the door and Minamato undid his robe and lay it over the footboard of the bed. "Now nephew…there are a few things you need to understand about me, and the Kurodenkogan. I know I told you that I borrowed it, well I did." Minamato pointed to the nodes on his body. "These studs…they are supposed to be black, but if you notice they are starting to turn silver in color?" When Naruto peered closer he could see it was true. "When they are black, it means the nodes are fully charged. Now I can draw the energy from everything around me…because it is in everyone and everything around us…but to draw it like that takes a great amount of time…and if my energy gets to low…well it is hard for me to do many of the things I normally do."

Naruto heard the slight hesitation in his uncle's voice and wondered what he was leaving out. "Well what are you saying Uncle Mina? Is there a way for me to recharge you faster?"

Minamato nodded his head and clapped his hands once. "On the nose the first time nephew! Now if you can recharge my batteries, then I can use the new energy to take us straight to Whirlpool. From there we can get established, and have one of the elders of the Uzumaki clan begin teaching you how to use it properly."  
Naruto blinked before he got a huge grin on his face. "You can do that? COOL! Teach me teach me!"

Naruto began to bounce in place full of energy and excitement at the thought of being able to shift from one spot to the next without using the special kunai that his father had designed appealed to him greatly…especially since he hadn't figured out how to do it yet.

After a few minutes of Naruto bouncing in place and not listening or paying attention, Minamato frowned as he rolled his eyes, and then smacked Naruto on the back of the head.

"OW! You know you don't have to hit me so hard…"

Minamato chuckled before he shook his head. "I do when you obviously aren't listening. Now pay attention, this is important."

Naruto frowned but focused his attention on his uncle.

"Now…what I need you to do is to concentrate, and touch one node at a time, and imagine filling it with energy…"

Naruto blinked then frowned even deeper. "How do you do that? I mean I know how you summon chakra and everything, but imagining filling it with energy?"

Fana cracked an eye and smirked at him.

"**Kit…it is a simple idea really…I am sure you would have thought of it in a few minutes…try imagining you are filling a glass with water…but instead you will be pouring your power into the node. Simple right?" **

Naruto nodded as he considered it but then a new thought came to him. "Wait…what happens if I over fill it?"

Minamato grinned at Naruto, but even though they only knew each other for a short time, Naruto knew he didn't like this grin.

"Good question, I am glad you asked…the node will explode, at the least killing me, at the most taking out this building and everything in it."

Minamato's grin never left his face as he cocked his head at Naruto.

Naruto blanched and immediately pulled his hands back and sat on them. "I'm not sure I want to do this anymore Uncle Mina."

Minamato waved him off. "Oh Pshaw…I die, you die, we all got to go sometime…come on…it'll be fun!"

Naruto blinked then remembered his uncle's quirks. "Um…true…but I'm not ready to die yet…hello? Hinata and the babies?"

Minamato smacked himself in the forehead before looking at Naruto again. "That's right…how stupid of me. I had forgotten about the babies…since I have never had any of my own it was easy to slip my mind…well look…just be really careful. A little under full is better then over filled you know? I will make due with the energy you give me…and hopefully it will be enough to get us to the gate."

Naruto nodded as he reached out to the closest node on Minamato's body, and felt a slight pull at his fingertips, like he was getting pulled by a magnet, but just before he made contact he had a thought that had been nagging at him. "Wait…Uncle Mina, what happens if you run out of energy?"

Minamato blinked, but held his smile on his face. "Well that's easy…I'll die."

Naruto did a double take as he wondered if he actually heard what he thought…then lost his temper and exploded. "What the hell do you mean you'll die?"

Minamato of course not to be outdone exploded back. "I said I would die! What don't you understand the concept of death? Here's a clue, it is the state of unliving!"

Naruto blinked before he barreled in again. "That's not even a real word!"

Minamato blinked then yelled again. "Who cares we aren't playing scrabble!!"

Naruto blinked again then with a yell of frustration tackled his uncle…and then as they say, it was on!"

O

Hinata was sipping tea when they heard the two men yelling. Her Naruto-kun, and her Uncle Mina…she wasn't sure who started it…but she knew how it was going to end.  
The sound of two bodies hitting the floor…hard…followed quickly by what she assumed was a vase breaking made her hold up her hand to stop Hana from charging upstairs. "It's alright; they have done this since they first became acquainted. In a few minutes they will both be out of breath and have forgotten why they started it in the first place."

When the land lord came to her table looking up at the ceiling Hinata smiled as she sipped her tea before reassuring the man. "Don't worry; we will pay for any damages."

The landlord watched as dust fell from the ceiling then shrugged before turning and walking to the bar, muttering to himself.

Ume came closer and frowned at the ceiling. "Are you certain they will not hurt each other? The older man does not look to be that healthy."

Hana nodded but Hinata giggled as she caught a piece of plaster before it fell into her teacup. "Oh don't worry…Naruto-kun won't hurt his uncle…of course his uncle has no such qualms…"

A yelp of pain made her look up then giggle…"That would be Naruto-kun…his uncle probably pinched him."

A bellow of pain followed almost immediately and Hinata shook her head. "That would be Uncle Mina…Naruto probably bit him…"

Then both voices yelled in harmony, rising a few octaves. "Um…you don't want to know what they just did to each other." She said with a slight blush making Hana blush also as she instinctively knew it was something they probably shouldn't mention in public. She just hoped it wasn't what SHE was thinking and if it was they didn't use their mouths.

Hinata grinned as two distinct thumps on the floor…both on opposite sides of the room from the way they sounded concluded the brief fight. "See…it is over already."

But then the voices rose again making her look up at the ceiling, and the sounds of struggle returned. "That isn't right…" She said to herself as the sound of struggles intensified. "They usually don't start in again this quickly."

As the "rough housing" got louder Hinata actually got a worried look on her face, and finally stood up and mounted the stairs, quickly followed by Hana and Ume when they heard a loud crash from upstairs.

At the door the men's voices were clearer but what they were saying made little sense if you just walked in on it.

"OW Damn it" Naruto yelled.

"Well you deserved it!" Minamato yelled.

"Did not!" Naruto yelled.

"Did too!" Minamato yelled back.

"You didn't have to do that!" Naruto yelled.

"Well all I asked was for you to fill me up, not yell at me, I am your elder after all!"

"Well excuse me to hell for not wanting to hurt you!" Naruto yelled again still.  
"Oh quit worrying you pussy! I told you to be careful...that's all you had to do…go gently!"

Hinata, not really wanting to do it, but knowing she had to, turned the handle and pushed the door open and was not at all surprised by what she saw.

On the floor was Naruto, sitting and rubbing the back of his head, surrounded by broken wood. Minamato seemed to be doing much better, although he was in his underwear like he said he would be earlier, and was rubbing both sides of his chest with one hand, alternating from one man boob to the other.

Hinata frowned as she looked from one to the other, and when they noticed they weren't alone anymore they both pointed at each other and screamed, "He started it!"

They looked at each other in unison and started in again.

Naruto: "You hit me with the night stand!"

Minamato: "Only because you were going for it first!"

Naruto: "Because you gave me a purple nurple!"

Minamato: "Well you gave me two at the same time, and mine are more sensitive because I'm older!"

The two would be children glared at each other for a few minutes before they burst into gales of laughter.

Naruto got to his feet and hugged his uncle who returned the hug while they held each other up.

Hinata just shook her head as she closed the door again and shrugged at the two women that stood there in utter bewilderment. "See…nothing to worry about." She said as she walked back down the stairs.

At the exact same moment Ume and Hana both wondered why they agreed to go along with this group…

O

Sakura turned and came face to face with a fear she had not felt since the forest of death.

Orochimaru grinned at her before Anko slowly turned and seeing the man that had betrayed her so many years ago, she screamed in rage and began to attack him.

"You bastard! I have waited years to get you, I'm going to make you pay!!"

Orochimaru grinned in pleasure as he dodged strike after strike that she leveled at him. "Anko dear…it seems you haven't gotten any faster since last we were face to face…I am disappointed."

Anko growled as she leapt back, hurling a dozen shuriken at Orochimaru then quickly began flashing through hand signs.

Orochimaru blocked or deflected all of the shurikan before he yawned in contempt. "If that is all you are capable of then I suppose I will go to sleep while you figure out what to do next."

Anko grinned as she finished the last hand sign then screamed out as her chakra left her in a rush. **"PRIME POWER JUTSU: Enveloping Plasma!"**

Orochimaru's eyes widened as liquid fire rolled towards him and he screamed as the flames surrounded him.

Anko fell to the floor panting heavily and Sakura rushed over to help her. "Anko…are you alright? What was that?"

Anko grinned as her eyes drooped. "It...is one…of the forbidden…jutsu. It takes an immense amount…of chakra…"

Sasuke had quietly backed up into a corner, but his eyes widened as the flaming pillar suddenly snuffed out, and Orochimaru stood there panting, face half burned away and his clothing smoldering, gone in places. "You petulant bitch!" He said as his hands opened and closed over and over again, face cast in fury. "How dare you even think you could destroy me!"

Anko tried to push Sakura away and climb to her feet, but Orochimaru sadly was quicker.

A savage backhand sent Sakura into the wall hard enough to daze her, as she saw stars when her head hit the wall…but Orochimaru had Anko by the front of her shirt and held her off the floor.

With his mouth open, he spit out grass cutter and held it out straight away from his body. "Dear sweet Anko, do you have any last words?"

Anko grinned as she worked her mouth to gather enough spit to at least show her continued defiance, but Orochimaru's arm flashed and a streak of blood appeared across Sakura's face, right before Anko's head rolled from her shoulders and landed on the floor behind her.

With a contemptuous toss Orochimaru tossed Anko's body to the floor before he rounded on Sasuke.

"And you stood there while I was attacked? Not a very good beginning to our new bargain."

Orochimaru's eyes never left Sasuke as he re-swallowed grass cutter, but then he slyly looked over at Sakura who was only just coming out of her stupor.

"But I can see how you can redeem yourself." Orochimaru's index finger rose and he pointed at the woman as she struggled to her feet. "Kill her, and show me your loyalty."

Sasuke looked at Sakura then frowned at Orochimaru. "No."

Orochimaru blinked in surprise before the rage began to return to his face. "You dare…?"

Was all he got out before Sasuke went and stood in front of Sakura with a smirk.

"Of course. This is a partnership after all." Without another word Sasuke's elbow came up and lashed backwards, breaking Sakura's nose before he turned and an over hand right took all the strength from her limbs. Orochimaru frowned as Sasuke picked up Sakura and dumped her unceremoniously on the table, than using the ropes tied her to it.

When Sakura was secure, he turned and grinned at Orochimaru. "What you want will give them one more martyr to rally to…but if you want to break their spirit, this will show them how weak they are that this would happen to one of their own under their very noses."

Orochimaru grinned and handed Sasuke a kunai, and he began cutting away Sakura's clothing.

Once she was naked he smacked her face a couple of times until her eyes opened and she looked into the black eyes of her long time crush. "Sasuke…what…"

Sasuke grinned as he climbed atop of Sakura. "Be happy Sakura, you're finally going to get what you always wanted…"

Sakura's eyes grew wide in panic as she felt him press against her and she tried to summon her chakra, but Orochimaru's tongue suddenly stroking across her forehead took all of her strength as she shuddered in revulsion. "Please Sasuke no…not like this…not like THISSSS!!!"

Sakura's voice became a high pitched undulation as her arms and legs flexed against the bonds, and anyone hearing it would instantly know her life was forever changed.

She screamed at the violation of her being, she screamed from the suddenly searing pain as it ran through her like a wild fire, and she screamed as the final piece of her heart that held out for the impossible, shattered and took her consciousness with it.

But no one heard her scream.

Next Episode: Send a message…He will pay…


	80. Chapter 80

**What Is Love?**

**Book 2**

**Loves Champion**

**Chapter 40**

Well here we are…80 chapters later and still growing strong. Much like my first marriage they said "It won't last". Fortunately unlike my first marriage it did last!

LOL

Ok that's enough jokes at my expense.

There will be a pause before book 3…I need to rethink some of the chapters and ideas that were incorporated…but this is definitely not over.

A little patience my faithful…and we will be back on track.

On with the show!

O

For the third time Tsunade's fist cracked a wall inside the ANBU facilities third level.

It wasn't bad enough that she was awoken at four in the morning, it wasn't bad enough that one of their most secure facilities had been infiltrated by an unknown entity…but people…HER people had died, and no one had discovered this until the next shift change occurred!

She had had a feeling of dread and foreboding the entire time…it took a couple shots of Sake to actually calm her enough to sleep…she wished fervently now that she had not drank that Sake.

Maybe if she had gone with her feeling, her people wouldn't be dead.

An ANBU jostled her from her grim thoughts before she could sink further into the funk she was building for herself.

"Hokage-sama, we have found others."

Tsunade blanched as she turned to the operative. The death toll was already at twenty just from the upper level…so far they hadn't found anyone dead on the first or second sub-level, but now that they had gone down to the secure level, they were finding more of what they didn't want to find.

"How many?" She asked, although she didn't honestly want the death toll yet.

The agent shifted his weight which made her wince. This was definitely not going to be good.

"Seven more since my last report." At her growl the ANBU tried to explain quickly. "Since it was night time operations, there was only a skeleton crew on duty as it usually is, but these were some of the newest agents to ANBU ops…and from the way some of the deaths occurred the assailant was extremely good at stealth."

Before she could respond an ANBU with a mouse mask ran up and bowed to her. "Hokage-sama, we have found Ibiki-sama…he's still alive!"

Tsunade almost grinned in happiness as they followed the agent to the office where Ibiki had fought his assailant.

Tsunade bent and began running a diagnostic and saw his life signs were very low, but he was still alive. From his pallor she could immediately tell that poison was coursing through his system. Immediately she applied a jutsu that slowed his heart rate to a crawl. Slow enough to stop the poison from traveling to far into his system, but fast enough to keep him alive until they could get him to the hospital. "Alert Sakura and the emergency team to stand by for a patient, life signs low, poison of an unknown type in his system, move!"

The Operative immediately shunshined away while two more ANBU picked Ibiki up on a stretcher and walked quickly to the stairs leading off the level.

Tsunade shook her head as she looked around, but Ibiki's blood on the floor behind the desk was the only thing she had to go on.

Tsunade frowned as she sniffed the air and then her face hardened. "I know that smell!"

She yelled, startling the nearby ANBU. Turning to him Tsunade grabbed his arm in a deathgrip. "Has anyone checked on the traitor, Uchiha Sasuke?"

The ANBU looked at his subordinates who all shook their heads. Immediately Tsunade ran from the room, the other ANBU agents hot on her heels until they got to the interrogation room. She tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. She frowned and slammed her weight into it, but it repulsed her still. The ANBU frowned as he examined the door closely. "Hokage, the door has been sealed…let me." Tsunade stepped aside as the ANBU made some hand signs then placed his glowing hands against the door. "Release!" He shouted and the door creaked slowly open until they were greeted by Sakura, still lying on the table she had been tied to, and Anko's decapitated body.

Sakura was incoherent, muttering over and over again, "Not like this…" as she shook her head from side to side.

She was completely naked, bloody, and there was no mistaking what was done to her.

Tsunade leaned heavily against the wall as they untied her and covered her with a blanket. "Take her to the hospital, search everywhere and send out hunter teams to see if he is still in the surrounding area."

No one said a word, but did as they were told.

Tsunade looked…beaten. There was no other way that it could be described. It seemed all of the energy, all of the life had left her when she saw her other apprentice broken in this manner. The agent that had been reporting to her tried to speak with her, but she waved him off and walked up the stairs to leave the ANBU facility.

O

Naruto and Hinata cuddled close as they lay quietly in the bed. Naruto was still nestled inside of his wife, while Auri and Fana lay not to far away in the other bed in the room. They had rented out every room in the inn, and the owner was a little peeved, but since they already showed they could pay, he only grumbled a little. He still was not sure why they needed two beds in one room, but the way her husband and the old man broke some of the furniture in his room the owner didn't care, as long as they kept paying!

Naruto looked down at Hinata's face and smiled. She really was like an angel when she slept. He turned her shoulder away from him and touched her back lightly.

After a few seconds she giggled at him. "There are more interesting things on the front for you to paw on."

Naruto chuckled lightly before he leaned down and kissed her neck. "Sorry…I was just looking for the wings."

Hinata giggled but then sighed when he moved and slid out of her. She reached back and gave him a more then friendly squeeze and he pulled her close again. "Uncle Mina says we'll be at the gate to whirlpool today. He wants us to walk a ways then he will use the Kurodenkogan to get us there…I have got to get him to teach me that."

Hinata giggled then shook her head. "Naru-kun…you'll never change."

Naruto thought about it then nipped her shoulder. "Is that a bad thing?"

Hinata rolled over and captured his face with her hands. "Nope. It would not be you if you did."

They kissed again and just lay there snuggled in the warmth of the blankets and their mutual love.

Sleep tried to reclaim Hinata, but Naruto kept tickling her and making her giggle or sigh depending on where he touched her…until Auri came over and smacked him on the head.

"OW!" he yelled as he looked at her. "What was that for?"

Auri in her Hanyou form…just as naked as Hinata glared at him. _"I'm trying to sleep too you know!"_

Naruto blinked at her and frowned. "So? I'm not bother…oh yeah…hehehe…sorry."

Auri shook her head before she leaned down and kissed his forehead which made him blush.

"_No Naruto-kun I'm sorry, that was an over reaction on my part…I guess I'm getting moody in preparation for the kits."_

Naruto remembered what Fana had told him the day before and shuddered. "Will Hina-chan get like that too?"

Auri shrugged as she sauntered back to her bed and her mate who watched the interaction with a bemused expression. _"I'm not sure…but I would be prepared for it just in case."_

Naruto frowned over his shoulder at her. "But…I don't want Hina-chan to be mean to me!"

Hinata, bit him lightly on the shoulder making him, and Fana jump. "I won't be mean to you Naruto, not on purpose…and you need to remember that I'm right here, you don't have to talk about me in the third person."

Naruto frowned at her. "You know I'm not that good with that stuff."

Hinata shrugged and giggled. "Well that's why I married you for your looks."

Naruto almost dove in and tickled Hinata but he could feel a hand hovering over his head, and he stopped as Fana snickered. **"Not even married to you and has you under control."**

Auri growled lightly as she looked at her mate. _"Careful…I might cut you off altogether."_

Fana shrugged. **"I'll just take what I want…I always do."**

Auri growled as she looked at him as if saying "Go ahead…I dare you to try!" but Fana didn't seem to pay her no mind and yawned in an exaggerated manner.

Naruto wished he could be that indifferent sometimes…but he loved Hina-chan and he could never force himself upon her…he didn't think.

Fana only chuckled.

O

Neji stood over the marker of the grave with a slight smirk on his face. He had just laid a bouquet of orchids on the grave before standing back and staring at it.

He took a deep breath then let it out with a sigh. "Well father, it looks like you may have been right. It is strange to be standing here and talking to you like this, but a lot has changed about me since I became friends with the prime subject of your experiment."

Neji looked down for a minute before shrugging. "I know you probably would have wanted me to choose someone other then Hyuga as the control subject, but Hinata was the perfect choice because she was already deeply in love with him, and she has a bijou in her now too. I…never expected to become as close to them as I am…in fact I find myself worrying about Hinata's safety in the coming phases. Thus far, Hinata is pregnant, and she will be giving birth to multiple children. I'm not sure how many will actually be hers and what amount will be her bijou's, but I'm positive you were correct in your assumption."

Neji grinned here before he shook his head. "I hope you understand, I am making our clan strong again, and at the same time completing what you theorized. It is possible something could go wrong, but Hinata is strong, stronger then anyone thought and I am confident she will survive."

Neji still staring at the marker walked around and pulled up a daffodil that was hanging over the marker then nodded in satisfaction.

"It appears there is more then one bijou in each tailed category you discovered, but only the strongest actually becomes known as "The tailed beast". The Kyubi inside of Naruto, his name is Fana from what I understand, is very intelligent as well as powerful and has been guiding Naruto for some time now. Not at all like what everyone thinks about him, the demon is not a "killing machine", and Naruto is no demon…and perhaps soon he will be accepted by the villagers and have something akin to a normal life. He wants to rebuild his clan, and I am going to actively help him with that…and eventually Hinata will join him in his clan, forsaking her Hyuga heritage. At that point she will name a successor, either Hanabi or myself."

With a thoughtful look Neji cocked his head to the right. "Surprisingly I do not want to lead our clan. Sure…I did at one time, but as I matured I realized that I was happy in my role as the protector of the heir and the head of the family. Much like you before Hiashi betrayed you and had you branded with the cursed bird seal. I perform my duty without fear of Hinata using the seal on me, and that is the difference between her and her father."

Neji squatted down and lightly rubbed his hand over the marker then smiled. "She is such a kind and caring person…I am glad I saw the error of my ways. Happily, I would lay my life down for her…which is why I hope nothing happens to her during the next stage of the experiment. It would be a blow to me, but it would devastate Naruto, and I do not want to see either in pain for this."

Neji's head dipped for a moment before he stood again. "If your calculations are correct, then the Hyuga clan and the Uzumaki clan will be born again, stronger and more powerful then before…with Hinata and Naruto's help, we have already made the Hyuga clan smarter…and I think that is a step to making us better as a whole."

Both of Neji's hands found their way into his pockets and his face broke into a genuine grin of pleasure. "In seven months time, we shall have the first birth of Hyuga/Uzumaki Hanyou…half demon and half human children. It is my hope that some will be born with the byakugan, but if not then some may have the Kurodenkogan which if Naruto's uncle is correct is even more powerful." I can see it already father…our two clans presenting a united front against all enemies foreign AND domestic…it will be a beautiful sight I never hoped to see, but I hope for it now. Soon Naruto will be hokage with my help, Hanabi will be clan head…she is already emotionally bonded to one of Fana's children too, and Hinata will help him to lead the Uzumakis." Neji's eyes shone at that point and became vague. "Kami…it will be beautiful…"

A few minutes later Neji shook his head and smiled. "And you will be proud to know…I didn't just use two people to prove your theory, I am also going to live it. Isn't that right Lar?"

Neji picked up the tail of his shirt where a seal flared to life.

**Indeed Neji-sama. I must admit when you laid out your plans to me, I was not just skeptical, I was ready to rip you apart to stop it. But much like your clan and Naruto's my clan is on it's last legs as well…we are the last of the tailed foxes…and if we die, then there will be a new nine tail named since we will be extinct. I would not see that happen, and your plan while not perfect will help us to bring more of my kind to life to refill our ranks.**

Neji tucked his shirt back down and smiled at the grave. "You see father? Tenten and I will also bear a child that will be half demon…We will do more then manipulate from the outside, we are now part of the experiment…part of the new brighter future."

Tenten ran up and hugged Neji and he smiled at her as he returned the hug. "I will be back to update you in a few weeks father…until then."

As one they turned and walked back down the knoll where his mother and father were buried, both smiling in happiness. One for the future she would have with the ones she loved, the other for the brave new world he was forging.

O

Tsunade had opened the Sake bottle and was already on her third shot when Shizune walked in. The hokage didn't even look up. She just tilted the bottle and refilled her bowl.

Before she could pick it up and sip from it Shizune touched her hand to stop her and Tsunade looked up at her, finally taking notice. "Oh Shizune, back from your trip…how are you?"

Shizune frowned as she considered the hokage's eyes and face. Something had hurt her deeply and she knew it, but what? "I'm fine Lady Tsunade, but you know you shouldn't be drinking this early."

Tsunade frowned at her then shrugged. "Might as well…the world's coming apart at the seams anyway."

Shizune took a step back in surprise. "Lady Tsunade…what's happened?"

Tsunade raised the shot and knocked it back before grinning at Shizune. "Oh just the usual…someone broke into ANBU headquarters, killed more then twenty on duty ANBU, killed Anko, and poisoned Ibiki."

Tsunade refilled the cup and raised it to her lips but then stopped and looked at Shizune. "Oh and raped Sakura."

Shizune's face paled as she took another step back. The look of horror on her face seemed to pervade the room. Shizune shook her head a few times as if she were dizzy. She had seen rape victims before, and had treated them…but it is completely different when it is someone you know and care for. Before she could say anything Tsunade spoke up again. "Did I mention the Uchiha traitor is missing?" As Shizune shook her head Tsunade raised her index finger in the air then wiped it down as if she were marking a scoreboard. "That too then."

Shizune frowned deeply as she considered her words then stepped over and took the bottle of sake from her. "Lady Tsunade…this won't help."

Tsunade frowned as she reached for the bottle but missed three times. "Hey…I was using that!"

Shizune capped the bottle and placed it on a chair behind her. When she turned back around Tsunade had another bottle on the desk and was about to open it.

Shizune grabbed this one as well making Tsunade scowl.

Shizune deposited the bottle next to the other one but when she turned there as yet another bottle in her hand. "Lady Tsunade? Did you buy a liquor store?"

Tsunade chuckled but shook her head. "Not yet…but give me time."

As Shizune snatched this bottle from her as well Shizune watched out of the corner of her eye and saw Lady Tsunade reach under her desk and pull out another bottle.

"Lady Tsunade really! That is enough!"

Tsunade held the bottle to her bosom and glared at Shizune. "NO! It isn't enough until I don't feel it anymore!!"

Shizune faltered as all the pain of Tsunade's life flashed in her eyes. Her brother, Dan, Sarutobi, and now Sakura. Instantly Shizune thought she could solve this with one person. "Where is Naruto? He isn't on a mission is he?"

Tsunade shook her head but put a finger to her lips. "Nope…not really…well sort of…"

Tsunade giggled as her cheeks reddened. "You know if I was twenty years younger…he has the cutest tushy…"

Shizune turned red as she snatched the bottle from Lady Tsunade. "Don't talk like that!" She yelled scandalized. "He's almost a quarter…" At Tsunade's glare Shizune clarified her statement before it got out all the way. "A lot younger then you are…and he is married!"

Tsunade chuckled at Shizune. "Oh that doesn't matter…the council is going to impose the clan restoration act on him if he is successful on his mission…trip…something."

At Shizune's blank look Tsunade filled her in on the happenings while she was gone and Shizune tried to keep her talking so she wouldn't think about the sake.

"So Naruto is going to have to take two more wives?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yep…and they won't be concubines. For the clan restoration act they have to be actual wives so as not to upset the balance…you know child out of wedlock and all that crap."

Shizune blinked as she processed all of this information. Naruto is going to try and get the Kyubi accepted by the village by pretending to be able to control it…the village was silently attacked…and Naruto is going to have a bombshell dropped on him when he returned…and Lady Tsunade is trying to drown her sorrows in sake.

Shizune didn't want to do it, but she was not about to lose Lady Tsunade again the way she did when Dan had died.

Tsunade blinked as yet another sake bottle was snatched from her hand but didn't have time to glare as Shizune turned her chair to face her. "Tsunade listen to me, you can't just crawl into a bottle and stay there! People need you."

Tsunade shrugged. "Tell them I'm not home."

Shizune tried again. "I need you!"

Tsunade shrugged again. "You're a big girl."

Shizune tried once more. "You are the hokage…the village needs you!"

Tsunade looked thoughtful for a few seconds and Shizune thought that might have gotten her.

Sadly she was wrong.

"Fine…tell them I quit."

Shizune did something she hadn't done in a few years. Her hand flashed out and slapped her mentor and best friend's cheek.

Tsunade blinked in surprise before she looked at Shizune. "Did you hit me?"

Shizune got ready for the ass whooping she knew she was going to get.

She was wrong again.

Tsunade rubbed the stinging cheek and looked at Shizune again. "You did hit me didn't you?"

Shizune blew her breath out in a rush as Tsunade's eyes grew vacant.

"I think you hit me…" She muttered before Shizune turned her back to face her. "Lady Tsunade I know you're hurting, I know you doubt yourself right now, but so many people are counting on you…I know you could easily crawl back into the bottle, and it dulls pain for a time, but you will sober up eventually and when you do, then what? Will it bring all the dead ANBU back? Will it prevent Sakura from being raped?" And at that exact moment Shizune hit Tsunade below the belt, but knew she had to in order to bring her back. "Did it bring back Dan?"

Tsunade's eyes snapped to Shizune's face and her fists clenched. The look of fury, even drunk made Shizune shiver inside…but if she had to be destroyed by her mentor to ring her back to where she belonged, then so be it.

Three times wrong in less then thirty minutes…

Tsunade's eyes closed tightly and a few tears squeezed from under her lids before she whispered. "No…it didn't bring him back."

Shizune waited until Tsunade finally opened her eyes again and they were clear. The tears remained, but Tsunade was able to subdue her demons again.

"You're right Shizune…there are too many people who still need me."

Shizune nodded as she applied some healing jutsu to Lady Tsunade to remove the effects of the sake from her system. Tsunade stood slowly in front of Shizune but gave her a grim smile. "Thank you…this time it was too easy to fall in that hole. Especially with so many people depending on me, and we were attacked so easily, and Sakura…it was just too much."

Shizune nodded as she squeezed Tsunade's shoulder "I know Lady Tsunade, I know but you can't let it break you…we still need you."

Tsunade nodded as she walked around her desk. "Come on, I'll probably need you at the hospital to identify the poison in Ibiki's system…he wasn't doing very well when I saw him this morning."

Shizune nodded as she followed Tsunade out and closed the door.

O

At the same time, Konoha's handsome green devil was coming back from an early morning workout. One thousand push ups, crunches and a ten mile run was a great warm up before the days training got underway.

He greeted everyone that he saw with a bright smile and exclamation of the flames of youth…which made most of them turn and walk quickly in the other direction. Still…Lee didn't let it diminish his youthful flames in any way. As he was about to stop by his apartment for a quick shower, an ANBU agent swirled into existence in front of him. "Lee, I'm glad I caught you. There's been an incident."

Lee frowned as he turned to face the ANBU. "An incident? What do you mean ANBU-san?"

The agent shifted to his other foot and seemed about to fidget. To say he looked uncomfortable, despite the mask, would be accurate. "ANBU headquarters was attacked last night, people were killed, and a woman was raped."

Lee blinked in confusion then growled as he considered what he was told. "That is horrible…loss of life is never a good thing, but to take a woman's prized possession from her by force is unforgivable…who is this scurrilous cad that would dare vent his vile passions on one of our fair maidens? Please tell me he is in custody? He needs to be punished most harshly for abandoning the flames of youth!"

The ANBU put a hand on Lee's shoulder and at that time Lee felt a chill. "Lee…we haven't caught him yet…but the victim is in the hospital right now. Dude, I don't know how to tell you this, but the victim was Sakura."

Lee's face went from horror, to disbelief, to sorrow, then unbridled fury.

The ANBU agent gasped as Lee's hand shot out and grabbed him in a grip he had never felt before. "YOU LIE! Why would Sakura be in ANBU headquarters?"

The agent grabbed Lee's hand as he winced in pain under his mask. "We don't know…we're trying to find out, but Sakura is in shock…Lee please, you're hurting me, and I didn't do it!"

Lee blinked for a second then let the agent go with an apology. "I'm sorry…it…it can't be…not Sakura…"

The agent nodded as he rubbed his arm. "She's at the hospital Lee…you should go see her."

Lee nodded as he turned and ran down the steps.

The ANBU agent frowned under his mask. He didn't want to deliver this news, but he knew if he didn't, someone else could have gotten seriously injured by him. With a shake of his head the agent mumbled "troublesome" before he disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

O

Tsunade and Shizune walked into the hospital just as Lee arrived in the front. "Lady Tsunade!"

The hokage turned and almost face planted as she saw Lee approaching her. She had heard of Lee's affection for Sakura, and the look on his face told her that he had probably heard from someone that Sakura was injured.

She waited until Lee stood in front of her.

"Lady Tsunade…is it true…is Sakura…has she…"

Tsunade nodded and watched as Lee's eyes clouded over and a few tears escaped his eyes. "How is she?"

Tsunade squeezed his shoulder. "We don't know yet Lee…We're going to check on her now and see if there is anything we can do to help her."

Lee nodded as they turned and walked into the hospital.

Shizune shook her head sadly and Tsunade still wore a frown. They knew eventually Lee would want revenge if he didn't already…she hoped by that time they knew who had done it.

Lee walked over and sat in the waiting area…sure that Lady Tsunade would tell him as soon as Sakura was ok…and then…then someone would pay for hurting his cherry blossom! _Oh yes!_ Lee thought in a fury he had never felt before. _HE…WILL…PAY…_

O

Tsunade stood beside Sakura as a mental nin probed her mind. She had stopped shaking and repeating herself at least, that was a good sign. Tsunade knew that the mental nin was the best person for this, so she stood by and waited.

A nurse came in, a large frown on her face and Tsunade knew it would be bad news.

"Lady Tsunade…we analyzed the sperm that was left behind, we have a positive identification on Sakura's assailant."

Tsunade nodded as she faced the nurse. "Tell me."

Just as the nurse was about to speak Sakura's eyes flashed open and she screamed the one name that now plagued her. "SASUKE!!!!"

Tsunade turned as the nin disengaged from Sakura, and nodded wearily at her as Sakura began to sob uncontrollably. "It was Uchiha Sasuke that raped her Lady Tsunade…I saw his face in her mind as he…" And the nin shuddered as Sakura tried to curl around herself, her sobs shattering any illusions about what was done to her.

Another nurse came over and handed the hokage a chart with a grim expression.

Tsunade read the chart then gasped in horror before she reached over and ran a diagnostic jutsu on Sakura herself.

After a few seconds her face fell and she backed slowly away from the girl.

Uchiha Sasuke was indeed Orochimaru's underling now. The boy did the most heinous thing Tsunade thought possible.

She had never even heard of anyone doing this to another person and it tore at her heart for the poor girl as well as fed her own need for revenge.

Tsunade raised her hand and snapped her fingers. One of her personal ANBU popped into existence and she didn't even wait for the man to say anything. "Assemble our best hunter teams and Lee with his former sensei Guy…I want them in my office in ten minutes."

The ANBU nodded. "Hai hokage-sama."

Tsunade's fist clenched as she watched the girl fall into a fitful sleep as she was given a sedative.

Sasuke not only raped her, he sodomized her. The damage from that could be repaired…she would be sore for a while but that was the least of her pain.

He also did one of the most unthinkable things anyone could do to another…he denied her the right to have children.

Sakura's reproductive system had been reduced to gelatin in her body…one of the reasons she was curled up around herself. She now had a big void where organs used to be.

Tsunade wasn't sure how he had done it…or even why, but she began to hate the cursed Uchiha for what he had done to Sakura.

The cavity inside of her now would never bare children, and she would never know the joy her baby's first laugh, or first smile, their first day at school, learning to ride a bike, or any of the other joys that a parent goes through.

Tsunade shook her head sadly as she turned to the nurse. "Keep her on a morphine drip until you've been able to clean her out and the damage has mostly healed. Is she gets up and starts walking with a vein partially unsealed she could bleed out. Keep me updated on her status."

The nurse bowed. "Hai Hokage-sama."

Tsunade walked out the door to check on Ibiki, but Shizune was already leaving his room. "Lady Tsunade…I'm glad I caught you…Ibiki will pull through."

Tsunade sighed and nodded. "Finally some good news! Is he awake, did he say anything?"

Shizune nodded but her face did not share Tsunade's joy. "Yes that was how we knew what antidote to give him. Ibiki had been preparing for this day it seems…he was slowly giving himself small doses of snake venom so he would build up an immunity which is why he held on for so long."

Tsunade turned pale as she processed the information. "Snake venom…no…"

Shizune nodded her head slowly. "The only thing Ibiki said before he passed out again was…"

And Tsunade finished the sentence for her. "Orochimaru."

Shizune nodded as Tsunade's head bowed and her eyebrows knit together. "I'm going to my office, I have a few hunter teams assembling…I am hoping they will be able to catch them before they get back to sound."

Shizune nodded as Tsunade mumbled. "Keep me informed of their status please Shizune."

Shizune nodded as she watched her friend walk back to the entrance of the hospital. She knew the next few weeks would be very hard on her, but she would be there to keep her steady.

O

Minamato walked a little further before he looked back and signaled a halt.

Jiraiya was still chattering away at Ume because Hana had made it clear to him that if he approached her again about his "research" she would show him an end to his danglies he had never seen before…and that was a threat he took very serious.

Ume seemed a little friendlier to him, but he was not really interested in a permanent commitment which is where her part of the conversation kept heading. Ume, while not gorgeous, was an attractive figure of a mature woman, and Jiraiya had made a note in his notepad to look her up if he wanted to put a cougar in one of his upcoming books…Icha Icha Milf maybe. He wondered why her daughter was such a banshee and her mother wasn't. The woman had pink hair…but she hadn't lost her temper or screeched once. Jiraiya was impressed and his ears were happy.

Naruto was hand in hand with Hinata, and Auri and Fana were in their respective containers.

Naruto approached Minamato who smiled at him. "This is a good enough spot nephew. We'll get everyone ready, because it won't be a fun trip, but it will be faster then trying to walk there. Oh and I will probably need another recharge once we get settled in whirlpool."

Naruto nodded. "I figured…at least it isn't as hard as I thought it would be."

Minamato grinned as Naruto held up a finger at him. "Don't."

Minamato was still grinning as Naruto turned to the others but heard a distinct "meow" from his uncle.

_He'll pay for that later._ Naruto vowed.

Jiraiya grinned as Naruto and Hinata walked up. "Hey kid…we were just talking about my upcoming book. There's a good chance I'll have new material for it on this trip."

Naruto shook his head. "And I'm sure I'll hear about you being chased away from the bath houses too pervy sage."

Jiraiya frowned as he took in his student. "That just proves you have no appreciation of fine art…why I took you as a student I'll never know."

Naruto rolled his eyes before he looked at the group again. "Whatever. Uncle Mina says he wants to gather near him with the stuff we're taking."

Ume and Hana looked at him with a strange expression but Naruto just shrugged. "You'll understand soon enough."

Everyone seemed to shrug at once then nodded as they approached Minamato who for the most part looked like he was meditating standing up.

Naruto had never seen him like this before so he tapped his uncle on his arm. "Uncle Mina…you ok?"

Minamato opened his eyes and smiled at Naruto. "Of course…I'm just getting myself ready because I haven't tried moving this many before…but it should be fun!"

No one looked convinced by this but no one wanted to say anything to the contrary…they all knew Minamato wasn't the most stable chair in the dining room.

Minamato smiled at the group before he took a deep breath and let it out. "Ok…now everyone hold hands."

The group looked at each other, some frowning before they all linked hands as Minamato smiled again. "Ok…now this is going to feel a little weird…"

Was all he said as the world turned upside down, Ume could swear her liver said she needed to drink more prune juice, Hana was positive everything tasted purple, and Jiraiya just knew he was the empress of tea country in another life.

And then they were reliving breakfast.

Jiraiya was still on his feet…barely. Hana was on one knee retching and Ume was out cold.

Naruto, Hinata, and Uncle Mina seemed completely unaffected.  
Hana growled as she looked at Minamato. "Why didn't you warn us?"

Minamato blinked the shrugged. "What was I going to tell you? You might vomit or shit yourself uncontrollably? It affects everyone differently so all I could tell you is it was going to feel weird…and for you it did."

Hana made a mental note to maim the man at a later date and time.

As they tried to get their bearings a voice made them turn and look.

A man wearing the swirl markings of the original whirlpool village was standing behind them, sword drawn and a determined look on his face. "In the name of the magistrate you are hereby under arrest for trespassing on restricted land. You will come with me to answer for this crime or I will carry out sentence here and now."

Jiraiya frowned then shrugged. "Ok…what sentence?"

As they stood there, ten more men, all wearing the insignia of the whirlpool appeared around them. "The sentence is death."

O

Prime's second strode into the council room a grin on his face. "What have you discovered?" He asked a hooded woman.

She pointed to a stack of papers and he could hear the smile in her voice. "We found where she lived and searched her house…the only thing we found was a paper hidden in the back of a drawer giving grid coordinates. To make a long story short we found this in a chest in a cave fifteen miles outside of the village."

Prime's second rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Is this all of it?"

The woman nodded. "All we could find."

Prime's second grunted as he took the stack of papers to a garage can, dropped them in and using a torch lit them on fire.

He watched with a smirk of satisfaction as they burned.

The woman who stood there leaned around him and nodded. "Well that protects us at least. Did anyone know who she really was?"

The man shook his head. "No…and no one really knows where she is now…but without these papers she can't do a damn thing to any of us. So as of now, we are officially disbanded."

The woman nodded with a grin and turned from the can.

Prime's second couldn't wait to get out of the damn robe for the last time.

With one last look he spat in the garbage can. "Good riddance!" As he turned and walked to the doorway he mumbled. "Miserable pink haired bitch."

O

Next Episode: I have to WHAT???


	81. Chapter 81

Ladies and gentlemen…boys and girls…children of all ages…I'm BAAAAACK!

And just when you thought it was safe to read a normal story…What is Love? has returned.

I know…a lot of you missed me and a couple of you wish I would just go away…but I'm not going anywhere until this story has run it's course…so hold on to your chastity belts, because as the joker would say, "I'm back to give this town a WEDGIE!!!

AHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**What is Love?**

**Book 2**

**Darkness Comes**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto turned in his kata, and followed the moves with power and precision. It had been two months, and there were times he thought that he would never get the hang of it…but with the help of the last Uzumakis…and a lot of luck, Naruto was finally able to tame the beast that was inside of him.

Minamato stood to the side and watched him with a slight smirk on his face before he began hurling things at Naruto's back. Rocks, kunai, shuriken, even a book. But none of the projectiles touched Naruto as he kept his back to his uncle. Everything seemed to stop and drop to the floor ten feet from Naruto.

"Excellent!" Uncle Mina shouted as he clapped his hands. "Now…Let us try jutsu."

Naruto nodded as he turned his back to Hinata and she started off simple.

"**WATER STYLE: WATER BULLET!" **She shouted, and a ball of water roughly the size of a cantaloupe formed in front of her then flew at Naruto at an impressive rate, but again ten feet before it reached Naruto, it impacted something, the spread around what seemed like an invisible dome before falling to the floor.

Minamato frowned as he looked at his niece before shaking his head. "Naughty, naughty Hinata. You know that is an attack that is too low powered to break his shield. Really am I going to have my nephew spank you?"

Hinata looked at Minamato then looked at Naruto before she blushed lightly but had a smile on her face. "I'm not sure if that is a threat or a reward."

Minamato raised an eyebrow just as Naruto began to snicker.

No more words were exchanged, but the atmosphere had become a lot lighter with that one exchange.

Hana who had walked in on Hinata's comment with her companions, chuckled before she sat along the wall. "Well I don't know what I walked in on but it sounds interesting."

Hinata rolled her eyes as Naruto tried to keep a straight face, but was having a hard time as he pressed his lips together, but was sputtering in bursts of laughter.

Hinata growled as she made hand signs then screamed out the jutsu as she slammed her hands on the ground in front of her. "**EARTH STYLE: ERUPTION!"  
**At first it seemed that nothing was happening, but a pillar suddenly exploded from the ground ten feet high, and almost fifteen feet wide…right where Naruto was standing!

Hinata freaked out as she ran around the pillar. "Naruto? Naruto where are you?"

Minamato put his hand to his mouth and waved at it in a fake yawn. "Quit screwing around nephew." He said as he put his arm back at his side.

In the blink of an eye, an opening big enough for Naruto to walk through appeared in the side of the round pillar and the very same person stepped out. "Did I miss lunch?" He asked with a big smirk.

Hinata, not amused walked over and smacked his shoulder. "What did I tell you about doing stupid tricks like that to scare me?"

Naruto, whether really chastised or playing it up, scuffed his foot against the ground and looked down at the floor, lip beginning to poke out. "I was just playing…"

Hinata was still frowning until he looked up at her and she saw her own trick being used against her.

Bottom lip poking out, sad puppy dog eyes, and the forlorn voice. "I is sowwy Hina-hime." Naruto said in a childlike voice.

Hinata tried very hard to be upset, but her love for Naruto knew no bounds as his antic made her smile despite everything and she hugged him. "You big baby…should I get you a bonnet and baby bottle?"

Naruto looked suggestively down at Hinata's chest until he looked back up and smirked at her. "I already have two…and the nipples are big."

Hinata smacked his shoulder again with a smile of her own. "And they are filling up with milk."

She whispered to him.

Naruto's arms began to snake around her waist as he felt the familiar lust begin to rise whenever she was this close to him, but half way there a clearing of a throat made the two of them look over at Minamato. "I'm sorry…I thought we were still training? Is it possible we can save the horizontal mambo until later?"

Both teens blushed as Hinata disengaged from him, and with a wave of her arms the pillar sank back into the ground. As they got back into their respective positions. Minamato shook his arms out of his robe then grinned at Naruto, which usually made Hinata worried. "Alright Naruto…I want you to stop using the shield, and go for the absorption."

Naruto frowned then nodded his head. "Alright." He said as he closed his eyes and began to chant in a low voice. "I am a sponge, I will drink my fill…"

Minamato waited for a few seconds then nodded to Hana who walked over and took a third point on the side of Naruto, so they were in a triangle pattern.

Hana and Hinata began to flash through hand signs, and almost at the same time they both shouted out their attack.

"**EARTH STYLE: SPEARS OF STONE!" **Hinata yelled out as long stone projectiles shot out of the ground almost directly underneath Naruto.

**FIRE STYLE: DRAGON TONGUE!" **Hana yelled as a tongue of flame shot from the palm of her hand and seemed to race hungrily at Naruto.

Uncle Mina without using hand signs, hurled a ball of black energy at Naruto as well, and Hinata despite her faith in her husband began to sweat.

All three attacks roared towards Naruto and he looked calm as they reached him, but as they impacted it was like Naruto really was a sponge as they seemed to just go right into him with no adverse effect.

Naruto stood firm for a few seconds before he dropped shakily to one knee, and Hana and Hinata rushed forward to make sure he was ok. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted as she dropped to both knees next to him.

Naruto grinned before he shook his head and looked at her. "I'm fine…it's still hard to get used to that."

Minamato nodded as he walked up and rubbed Naruto's head. "If you keep practicing, in time you will be able to do it more and more…just make sure you use the energy you absorb, I don't think you want to explode if you overfill your coils."

Naruto groused about his uncle messing up his hair, but Hinata giggling and rubbing his shoulders made him relent.  
Before anything else could happen, Ume came in the room with a plate full of chocolate chip cookies, a big smile on her face. "I made your favorite!" She exclaimed with a voice that was more cheerful then it should be.

Minamato grinned as Naruto popped to his feet and smiled also. "Chocolate chip? Yum!" They both said at the same time and rushed to Ume who only smiled like she was watching two of her favorite children.

As they began to grab, Ume frowned at them both and their hands stopped halfway to the plate as she scolded them. "Now…what did I say about manners?"

Naruto and Minamato both looked at their feet. "Sorry."

"Me too" Naruto said as they waited surprisingly patiently. Not to long after, Ume's face smiled again. "Ok…you can have some. That's my big boys!"

Strangely both Naruto and Minamato blushed, then took one cookie each and began to munch happily.

Hana frowned as she watched them and shook her head. "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it."

Hinata stood next to her and smiled a genuine smile of affection. "I know…Naruto has become playful and in a way innocent again. His Uncle brought out a side of him that no one has ever seen before."

In past times Naruto was a loud, ignorant, pain in the ass…and only those that truly tried to understand him knew it was a cry for attention from a lonely unhappy boy. Now…he was living with a younger attitude because he had people who loved him and took care of his needs. During serious times, he was all adult and ready to go…but in off times, he was a big kid. _My big kid she_ thought proudly to herself.

Hana grinned at that but shook her head. "No I mean Ume. It's hard to believe three weeks ago she was trying to kill Naruto, and now she is affectionate towards him, and his uncle."

Hinata frowned briefly then nodded.  
And what exactly happened three weeks ago you ask yourself dear reader? Let me take you back in time.

**Flashback**

Ume growled as she threw a barrage of kunai at Naruto, who dodged as best he could, then dove quickly out of the way of the explosion from the explosive tag she had thrown at him.

She seemed to have a plethora of weapons that she just kept pulling out of her pouches and pockets.

Naruto was being hammered, even though he hadn't taken any serious damage as yet. "Now demon, we will see what color your blood is after you are on the floor watching as your guts ooze from you!" She screamed as a new barrage flew from her hands.

Naruto stayed ahead of the weapons until he missed an exploding tag that landed in the direction he dodged and the resulting fireball threw him up and back into the wall with bone numbing force.

Dazed, Naruto slid to the floor as he tried desperately to shake the cobwebs out.

Ume with a kunai in her hand walked closer until she stood well within striking range. "Finally…Game over Kyuubi." She said with a smile before the arena door was finally busted open and Hinata, Minamato, and Hana charged in then headed towards her at full speed. Cursing loudly, Ume turned from Naruto and threw five smoke bombs out in front of them.

Hinata choked and gagged slightly as her eyes watered and got swollen, but she pushed threw the cloud. Minamato faired about the same as he followed Hinata out, but Hana could be heard gasping and wheezing somewhere in the cloud, her wolves whining as well.

Whatever was in those smoke bombs had effectively taken Hana out.

Hinata and Minamato's problems had only just begun, as Ume landed between them and began to rain blow after blow on Hinata and her uncle mina.

Ume poked Hinata in the eye, causing her to gasp and turn her face away, as Ume kicked Minamato in the shin, and he yelled in pain as he stumbled.

Hinata had just turned her head back when Ume poked her in the throat with a three fingered thrust, causing Hinata to gag as her esophagus collapsed briefly. Minamato faired no better as a right cross spun him almost all the way around and he saw stars briefly.

Hinata got her breath back, only to get slammed back first to the floor as Ume using her weight grabbed Hinata's ponytail and jumped over her shoulder, landing on her feet.

Minamato had just gotten his eyes to focus again when Ume grabbed the man and slammed her forehead into the side of his head just above his ear.

Minamato went down like a sack of potatoes as Ume turned back and kicked Hinata with considerable force in her side near her arm pit.

Hinata gasped as her eyes got big, barely catching her breath a few seconds ago only to have it knocked out again.

Salvation had regained his feet at this point and Naruto roared at the older woman and took a few good strides to reach her, until she clapped her hands and another explosive tag went off right in his face, throwing him almost into the same spot he had landed in earlier.

Minamato had surprisingly gotten on his feet again and tried to grab Ume's shoulder as he swayed.

Ume…not realizing part of Minamato's deformity, made her only mistake in this salvo, as she kicked him in the crotch.

Minamato grinned and shook his head at her, before with a wave of force, (and the Kurodenkogan of course) threw Ume back towards an extremely angry Hinata who was on her feet again in true ninja fashion, and laid Ume out with a "clothesline from hell" that would have made J.B.L. (WWE wrestling) stop and take notes in awe.

As soon as Ume hit the ground, Minamato bound her in ropes of black energy before he finally leaned down, hands on his knees and gulped air. "Man…she throws…a mean right!"

Hinata only stood there glaring down at the woman, the desire to kick her as hard as she could battling with her need to find out what was going on. "What the hell?" Hinata growled as she held her side. "Where did…this come from? She almost…cleaned our clocks!'

Minamato only shrugged as Hana and her wolves were trying to recover from whatever was in the smoke bombs Ume threw at them.

As Hinata stood there still breathing hard, Naruto climbed to his feet for the second time that day, popped his neck, then walked slowly over to Hinata and his uncle.

Hinata blinked at him as she realized they hadn't checked on him. "Naruto-kun…are you ok?" She asked with a frown as she tried to reconcile her own inactivity. Naruto nodded as he shook his left arm, blood still dripping lightly from a nasty gash that was already closing. "Yeah…but what the hell was all that? I thought Ume was just a medic. And why did Ume attack me? I thought she was nice and all."

Ume glared at Naruto as she lay there unable to break loose. "I would never be nice to you demon filth! I only exist to see you kicking and screaming in pain on the end of a spear!"

As Hana wobbled over after pouring water in the eyes of her companions and herself she mumbled to the others. "Her voice…it's very familiar. I know I have heard it before."

Ume spat at Hana, causing her companions to growl at her. "Fuck you Hana! You good for nothing traitor, I should have never accepted you in the inner circle!"

Hana blinked at that then her eyes grew huge as she pointed at the woman. "Wait…you're prime?"

Ume gave her a huge grin before turning her head away from her, grumbling about her revenge if she got loose again.

Hinata looked at Hana with a question and Hana took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright…I think it's time I explained."

After a somewhat lengthy story, the small group looked at Hana in disbelief.

Naruto seemed to be the most shocked. "Wait…there is a secret organization in Konoha that wants to kill me, which Ume here is the head of, and you joined them to help kill me because of Kiba's death, but you weren't really helping them you were a double agent and you were working for Tsunade Baachan to save me and weed out this group trying to kill me. Do I have it right so far?"

Hana thought for a moment then nodded. "Yeah I think that's everything."

Hinata frowned as she looked at Hana, and Minamato looked bored. "Well…what do we do with Ume? Put her in a jail cell with Jiraiya?"

No one seemed to keen on that idea, especially since Jiraiya had been there almost the entire time they were in new/old Whirlpool.

The very first night after the "death sentence" was posed to them and Minamato got them off the hook, Jiraiya was caught looking through the fence of the bathhouse. They might have let him off with a warning if he hadn't asked if there was another bath house nearby.

Minamato shook his head with a frown as the magistrate came and told them where he was. "Dumb ass." He said before he sat down again.

No one argued with him.

So now they wondered what they should do with Ume, who was still mumbling curses. "Maybe we should just turn her over to the magistrate?"

Hana frowned at that. "And have her pop up and try to kill Naruto again? I don't think so."

"Well she can't stay here!" An extremely unhappy Hyuuga heiress exclaimed.

As the debate started to get a little heated, a voice of reason awoke and began to analyze the past happenings before it interjected its point.

**Perhaps we should discover why she was like this? It might be easier then trying to figure out what to do with her.**

Naruto seemed a little skeptical at this, but listened to Fana as he described what to do and how to do it.

After a few seconds of thought, Naruto reached towards Ume with a black glowing fingertip and touched her forehead.

It only took a few seconds, and then Naruto gasped and reeled back from Ume and she twitched as she collapsed on the floor.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm and looked at him with concern. "Naru-kun…are you alright? What happened?"

Naruto frowned deeply, his eyebrows coming together in thought. "From what Fana and I saw…Ume lost her husband when Fana attacked Konoha all those years ago. She tried to go on for Sakura, but she was constantly depressed and slowly falling apart."

"So she's been carrying a grudge against you? She sounds like another typical villager of Konoha." Hana said as she shook her head.

She still didn't know Naruto very well…but she knew enough about him to know for a fact he was NOT the Kyubi.

Naruto looked at Ume before he shook his head. "It's more then that actually. It seems that the Haruno family has a blood limit of their own."

The three blinked at this and Naruto shrugged. "It's similar to a split personality from what I can tell…but Ume's seems to be the dominant one." Looking at Hana he shrugged again. "I'm not sure of the particulars, but the one called "prime" is the main personality, and has totally subjugated Ume completely. Ume is locked in her own mind and can't get out."

Hinata blinked then looked at Ume with sympathy before she looked at Naruto again. "Is that why Sakura would always get mad at you and hit you?"

Naruto chuckled. "Maybe…but I think it was just my little sister was just being a bitch."

Hinata smacked his arm again but giggled as Hana and Minamato chuckled.

After a few minutes of thought Minamato interrupted. "Well…is there anything we can do for her? I mean she can't be left like this because of you and…other things."

Naruto smirked at his uncle who tried to look innocent. "What? Hey I like when she was nice ok?"

Minamato grumped and folded his arms against his chest with a loud "Hmph" in indignation.

Before Naruto could say anything in return, Fana spoke to him, and Naruto nodded briefly before his eyes refocused. "There is something we can do…but it is risky."

Hinata grumped this time, "Of course it is." which made Naruto chuckle.

"We can remove the part that has taken over, so that Ume's personality can emerge and take over again…but her identity could be damaged. She may come out completely broken, with no will or drive except to listen to orders and do what she is told."  
Everyone didn't look too happy about that, but no one had any bright solutions. "I wish a Yamanaka could be here to do this…I feel like I'm just stumbling through and I don't want to make a mistake." Hinata looked at her husband and nodded before she gave him inspiration. "If anyone can do it, it's you and your father Naru-kun."

Naruto grinned at her before he sat down next to Ume Indian style. He took a couple of deep relaxing breaths, than lay his right hand, palm facing down over her forehead.

Hinata looked at Minamato as Naruto's eyes closed and gestured him to come with her.

Minamato nodded and they walked a few steps away before she stopped and whispered to him. "Can he really do that? I mean I have faith in him…but I didn't think the Kurodenkogan could be used for other then physical manipulation."

Minamato smirked then shook his head at his niece. "That is just it. The Kurodenkogan affects each person differently. The only thing that is constant is the cool lightning effect in the user's eyes."

Hinata looked over and Naruto was still meditating so she went back to her uncle by marriage. "So the Kurodenkogan gives everyone a random ability?"

Minamato frowned but half shook his head and half shrugged. "I think it depends on the level of power the person has. The first Uzumaki if I remember correctly could lock eyes with someone and instantly hypnotize them."

Hinata nodded as she thought about it. "Like a genjutsu?"

Minamato shook his head as he sat on the ground and tried to get comfortable. "Not exactly. A genjutsu will usually lock your mind and your body is frozen in place. With this ability he could have you, for example act normally, walk into a bank, rob it, than bring the money back to him, and you wouldn't remember any of it happening. The effect could be fought off by a strong willed person, but for the most part he could literally take over your life, and you would never know it."

Hinata frowned at that as she sat down also to wait. "So it started as a dojutsu?" She asked, but Minamato shook his head.

"For the first Uzumaki, yes. The second Uzumaki to have it was a generation later, but his made it possible for him to "run through shadows". At first everyone thought his speed was incredible or perhaps he had a technique similar to my brothers flying thunder god…but in reality he was a shadow stepper. He could literally jump from one shadow to the next, but if I remember correctly he had to actually have shadows to do it…if there were no shadows, normal movement."

Hinata looked down thoughtfully as Hana came over and sat down as well, probably bored watching nothing happen. "So what you're telling us is this Kurodenkogan was only limited by the person who had it?"

Minamato nodded. "When I first came to whirlpool…I became a friend to the remaining Uzumakis, and they let me peruse their archives. They have a collection of notes and records on every generation that would put Konoha's to shame. Every person who has had the Kurodenkogan has been painstakingly detailed down to the bone almost literally. Thus far however…Naruto has the most advanced form anyone has ever seen." Minamato frowned as he looked thoughtful. "This could be in fact because of the Kyubi's influence…I do not know for sure, but the fact of the matter is it is possible Naruto could do, anything he wanted."

Hinata frowned as she leaned back on her hands, her mind awhirl. The sheer fact that Naruto was most likely now the most powerful ninja ever just boggled the mind. Hana was no better off. She shook her head twice and still couldn't get her thoughts to focus. After a few seconds of silence, Hana frowned at him. "Wait…you're telling me the person who was the dead last in the academy, is in actuality the most powerful?"

Minamato shrugged as he looked at Hana. "Believe it or not. I am still not happy with the way my nephew was treated in his childhood…but I want you to consider how you would have done in school if no one taught you, or they taught you rubbish and didn't try to help you.

If anything, Naruto should be commended just for being as good as he was considering the way he was treated and the lackluster way the very village of his birth did him." Minamato shook his head as he looked down and mumbled. "Minato would have probably cried…before he leveled Konoha."

Hana tried not to, but she ended up looking and feeling guilty. While she didn't help Naruto, she hadn't helped him either. She displayed a level of indifference in order to not have to worry about it.

Seeing now how the boy was forced to be and live, she understood why he was the dead last and she had to agree, Naruto was exceptional to go from those tragic beginnings to where he was now.

Hinata had learned from Naruto himself some of the things that were done to him. For some time she couldn't look any of the villagers in the face without feeling anger grip her. This was one of the more important reasons that she made sure he was happy. He had so much tragedy in his life she couldn't bear having him go through more.

Before anyone could speak, Naruto and Ume gasped, causing everyone to stand and approach them again, just as Naruto opened his eyes. Without saying anything Naruto slowly stood to his feet, and as his hand came away from Ume's forehead, a black essence started to emerge from her. It seemed like it was struggling with him, but Naruto's face set in an angry snarl as he made his fingers flex, and the dark essence jumped up into his hand, squirming and twisting. Naruto grimaced at the ugly thing, before he clenched his hand around it and with a nod of conviction, it puffed in a cloud of noxious gas that dissipated in the air.

Hinata touched his arm and asked him. "Did it work?"

Naruto frowned as he looked at Ume again. "We will see when she wakes up." Naruto said stoically.

It didn't take long for them to see.

Ume's face looked dramatically different as she opened her eyes. Her face seemed to soften, and her posture changed even though still tied up.

She looked from face to face, and a look of relief and gratefulness came over her as her eyes misted over. "Thank you." She said as her eyes fell on Naruto. "I have been a prisoner in my own mind for fifteen years now. I..I know it will be hard for you to trust me now…and I understand, but I hope in time you will forgive me."

Despite Hinata and Hana's look of skepticism, Naruto reached down to her with kind eyes and dispelled the energy bonds. Ume took his hand and helped her to stand. "It wasn't your fault. Sakura used to be the same way, but recently turned over a new leaf. If she can change, I know you can."

Ume smiled kindly before she made everyone else jump by wrapping Naruto in a hug, tears quietly falling from her eyes. "It isn't your fault either." She said softly. "You aren't the fox, you never have been, and anyone who says you are is stupid. I'm sorry for the way he treated you, and I promise it will never happen again."

Hinata after a couple of minutes smiled. It was like Naruto to forgive so easily.

Hana at his side grumbled. "That's going to get him killed one of these days."

Hinata only shook her head in the negative as she continued to watch them. "Naruto-kun has always led a charmed life…I think his capacity in forgive is what helps him to survive."

Hana digested that for a moment before she shrugged. "Maybe…but I'd rather keep my enemies where I can see them, rather then forgiving them so they can plant a kunai in my back."

Hinata agreed with that inwardly, but she also understood that this was how Naruto did things, and she still loved him for it.

**Present**

So over the following weeks, Ume showed that she really was a different person…so much so that an even more surprising thing happened. Ume and Uncle Mina were talking good before, but now it was even more then before.

The usually erratic, (and borderline insane) man seemed to even out around her.

He began taking his appearance more serious then before. Combing the remainder of his hair, wearing clean robes, he even followed her advice about table manners and other things.  
Even more surprising was when Ume reciprocated the feeling that uncle Mina had shown her.

The two looked at each other with obvious affection, but nothing was said overtly yet. And while Hana was still a little leery of Ume, Naruto and Hinata thought it was cute.

Minamato finished his cookie then clapped Naruto on the shoulder with a smile. "I think we are done today nephew…you have made great strides in your use and control of the Kurodenkogan. Now if we keep practicing, your control will only continue to grow."

Naruto grinned as he finished his cookie before he nodded to his uncle. "Yeah, and it's been great to be here and learn about my heritage on my mother's side…I wish there was some of tem still around…you know…the Uzumaki clan." Naruto's voice trailed off but Minamato smiled at him in an encouraging manner. "I know…but think of it as a cycle in life. All things great and small must eventually end. Kami willing, the Uzumaki's may rise again in a new way somewhere else. Much like the Namikaze's."

Naruto shook his head before he smiled big at his uncle. "Not on my watch…and our children will say otherwise as well Uncle Mina. Believe it!"

Minamato chuckled as the other two women joined them again, Hinata speaking up. "So when do we head back? You know you still have to show the village and the council that you have control of Fana."

Naruto nodded as he looked at his uncle, who was fawning over Ume then rolled his eyes. "Well if the two love birds can wait until we get back to Konoha then we can leave tomorrow morning."

Minamato dropped Ume's hand and whistled innocently which she a few minutes later smacked his arm for with a giggle.

Minamato grinned at her then nodded. "Yeah…we can leave tomorrow. There isn't a whole lot more you can learn from them as your ability level is higher then anyone recorded previously."

With a nod, they all agreed the next few days would be interesting.

They had no idea.

O

The pasty faced snake man walked down the corridor with a small smile on his face.  
He got his Sasuke back, he had some new test subjects for Kabuto, and his future plans involved him wearing a new stronger, younger, body.

Life couldn't be better.

Well…it could be if Konoha was destroyed…but all things in good time.

Opening the heavy steel door, Orochimaru walked and smiled. "Hello Kabuto-kun…how goes your experiments?"

Kabuto shifted his gaze to his master then grumbled. "It is slow going my lord, but I feel I am still making progress."

Orochimaru clapped his hands in glee as he looked into a jar that held a human head, half dissected. "That is most definitely welcome news! I knew you could do it if you had the proper motivation."

Kabuto grumbled but nodded as he studied the bath of flesh in front of him. "Yes Orochimaru-kun."

The sound of a pulley mechanism was heard in the background and Orochimaru turned up the low burning lamp in the room and grinned at his handiwork.

Kabuto…for the most part was a permanent part of the room he occupied. At least until he found a solution.

Orochimaru in a peak of anger had cut Kabuto into pieces.

Now his head sat in a jar with wires coming out of the top of it and his various body parts were attached to machines that hummed and whirred, keeping the flesh alive until Kabuto found a way to attach everything again.

The bio-mechanical system that Kabuto had come up with was primitive at best, but it worked well enough as he used whatever was at his disposal…and with the addition of fresh bodies both alive and dead, there was more he could do. "I believe I will have a solution of some kind in a month maybe sooner. The things I have discovered with the new process and chemicals we used to make Sasuke stronger should make it possible to reattach my body like a big jigsaw puzzle."

Kabuto grinned then let out a high pitched giggle before he regained his composure. "Apologies Orochimaru-kun…I just have to pull myself together."

Orochimaru gave his goofy high pitch laugh that was supposed to sound evil but actually only made people feel their skin crawl. "KUKUKUKUKU. Oh Kabuto-kun…I can always count on you to keep your head up. What would I do without you?" Orochimaru said as he walked out the room and closed the door again.

Kabuto frowned as his eyes focused on the lump of flesh again as he growled. "In time we may find out Orochimaru-kun."

O

The villager shook his head at the bandaged man lying comatose in the bed in front of him.  
Seventy five percent of his body was covered in bandages, and his breathing was labored.  
The man was found broken and badly injured a few miles from the outskirts of the village, and it appeared he had been crawling for some time.

In fact the man was surprised he was still alive considering his injuries.

Broken ribs, both legs broken in multiple places, multiple lacerations, the man had lost a lot of blood, and the doctor had said if he survived it would be a miracle.

When the man not only survived, but began to heal the doctor was both surprised and impressed, claiming the man's constitution was super human to have survived the crawl through the foliage with his injuries without going into deep shock and dying.

The villager and his wife fed him, though he did not eat, and kept him comfortable and followed the doctor's directions as he came by once a week to check on him. The injured man had still not woken up, and they hoped he would…but the doctor had stated that it would be a miracle if he woke up, but hey he was already wrong once why not twice?

The villager's wife walked in with a steaming bowl of stew, intending to feed the injured man. "Tong-kun…don't you think it is time we notified his village? Someone must surely know him there, and they may miss him and want to know he is still alive."

The man called Tong nodded before he grunted and opened the box he had stored the man's surviving clothing and items.

After he had discovered the badly injured man, he took off the damaged clothing and other items, and the doctor tended to his injuries. They had hoped he would wake up so he could tell them where he was from, but Tong would have to rely on the remains of the clothing it seemed.

The remains of a green jumpsuit, and a Hidden leaf insignia.

O

Tsunade sighed as she threw herself into the paperwork on her desk and hoped if she drowned herself in this she wouldn't have the time to drown herself in alcohol.

The bottle of Sake on the shelf near the Hokage's pictures called to her like a long missed lover, and even though she was tempted, she hadn't touched the stuff in nearly two months. Sarutobi would have been proud she supposed, even though he had some really bad habits as well.

A knock on her door made her look up from her desk. "Come in."

The door opened and her three favorite people in all of Konoha walked in. Great…just when I need to be kicked again. Tsunade thought with a grimace. Councilor Homura, Councilor Koharu, and Councilor Danzo strode in purposefully and without prompting took seats in front of her.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the brazen attitude these three had and in truth wanted to throw all three out the window, but if she did that while being satisfied, she wouldn't know what they had up their sleep.

Tsunade took a deep breath and let it out slowly before nodding to the three. "Councilors…what can I do for you?"

Councilor Homura smiled in a friendly manner, but Tsunade knew that most dangerous things look innocent enough until it hurt you. "Hokage-sama, we were curious to know when Uzumaki Naruto would be returning…we are eager to see how well his training has become in his effort to control the…I mean his resident."

Tsunade nodded as he noticed Koharu frown but said nothing…which was good for her. Tsunade's mood had frayed since Naruto had been gone, and most people refused to give her any negative or bad news since she put one of the other councilors through a wall. "I have received no word from them as yet. I am hoping all is well with them but I cannot give you any news other then that they have yet to contact me."

Homura nodded in thought as Koharu sat forward on her chair. "We have been discussing some things and we have come to a few decisions about the Uzumaki."

Tsunade looked at the councilor before she rested her elbows on the desk and leaned forward. "Really? And what decisions were these?"

Danzo shifted uncomfortably in his chair, giving Tsunade the impression that he was not completely agreed with these decisions.

Councilor Koharu smiled slightly. "Well since he is the last Namikaze, we of course are going to enact the clan restoration clause. We have found three suitable wives already that will…"  
Tsunade leaned further forward and any fool with absolutely no common sense could see that they had crossed a line. "No."

Tsunade's one word seemed to shock all three, but Koharu wouldn't back down. "I'm afraid this isn't up for debate. If he takes the Namikaze name, and wishes to remain in Konohagakure, he will Marry multiple wives."

Tsunade got a grip on her anger and looked at the councilor with narrow eyes. "What do you mean "if he wishes to remain?"

Koharu smirked, but Homura continued for her. "We have found a clause in the clan restoration act that has not been invoked in some years, but still stands as law. Should a clan be on the verge of extinction, and it has a viable bloodline limit, the council can enforce the clan restoration act, "for the good of the village" and named clan member must comply. If refusal is met, then said clan member is subject to the charge of treason as if he betrayed the village in some way, and shall be punished accordingly."

Tsunade frowned deeply then growled. "But that makes no damn sense! Why would you kill or imprison the last of a bloodline if you wanted to preserve it?"

Danzo answered here, giving Tsunade the idea that she was being jumped in a handicap match. "It is not a matter of imprisonment or death…but it is meant to be an incentive for the said clan member to do what is best for his community. This clause was only enacted one other time during the second hokage's reign. None of us wants to hurt the boy…but we had thought we lost the last Namikaze when Minato died and his brother was banished some years before…"

Tsunade had jumped to her feet and slammed her hands on her desk. "But that is no excuse to force three unknown and unwelcome women into his life! I will look into this personally…but the last time I checked this law had to be accepted by the last of a bloodline! This rule you have "discovered" makes it so that anyone could be forced into an arranged marriage." Tsunade shook her head then stormed on before anyone could speak. "I will not allow this to happen, especially if you try and force this on him."

Tsunade's face became darker as her anger threatened to boil over, but Homura made a placating gesture at the hokage. "Please calm down Hokage-sama…we are willing to let him choose his mates. Since he has one already, he would only need two more…giving him a minimum of three. But since he is an active ninja, he would have to impregnate at least two of them before the end of the year…otherwise we will have to resort to other methods."

Tsunade blinked in surprise at the mention of giving him a choice, but she frowned again at the mention of other methods. "What other methods?"

Koharu grinned at Tsunade, giving her a sinking feeling. "Manual extraction of his sperm so that surrogates can be used to continue the bloodline."

Tsunade shook her head vehemently as the thought sickened her. "No! That I will not allow! Naruto would leave the village before he let that happen, and I would help him to do it!"

The three councilors smiled before Koharu shook his head. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama…but to do that would put you in the area of treason as well. You would be breaking a charter rule of the village…and no Hokage has ever been indicted for treason…I am sure you don't want to be the first."

Tsunade' voice dropped to a dangerous level as she glared at all three councilors. "Do you think you are powerful enough to threaten me? I could have all of you arrested and put to death in the blink of an eye. While you may have the civilian side of the council under your thumb, you do not have me, and don't think for an instant that I would squash any of you like a bug."

Humua blanched and Koharu looked uncomfortable under her glare…but Danzo merely shrugged. "Try and see this logically hokage-sama…we are just trying to do what is good for the village, and in this manner he would be welcomed with open arms by the very same people in the village that earlier hated him. When they find out Naruto has a rare blood limit from his mother's side…it will be, Naruto-sama this, and Naruto-sama that. Don't you think he deserves some of that kind of respect from the people he has helped and tried to be nice to all of his life?"

Tsunade faltered as the logic of it did make her pause. While Naruto wouldn't give a damn about the title, he would feel loved and welcome with the sudden respect.  
She wanted what was best for her gaki…but putting him in a situation where he had to take two more wives…and what of his current wife? How would she take such a thing?

Before Tsunade could speak the three councilors stood to their feet and bowed to her. "Please think about it Tsunade-sama…it is for the good of the village, and in the long run it would also help the boy.

As the three walked out and closed the door behind them, Tsunade couldn't help but think the devil had three heads…and she was just talking to all three of them.

O

Next Episode: Return, acceptance, an old friend.


	82. Chapter 82

Just to give my friendly readers a heads up, I have joined TUAOA (The Ultimate Alliance of Authors). What does that mean to you? Well it means I will possibly be posting more stories involving Naru-Hina or Naru-Harem and any stories I produce now will have the TUAOA at the beginning. It seems like a good group of guys and I like the idea of collaborating with others with ideas and things.

Anyway…that was a public service announcement…and now for something completely different.

**What is Love?**

**Book 3**

**Darkness Comes**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto bowed respectfully to the magistrate and his guards as they saw them off at the gate of whirlpool.

It had been a long two months, but Naruto had persevered like he always did, and now was ready to go home.

The magistrate returned the bow then smiled warmly at him. "The artifacts and tomes are just a small token of our esteem Uzumaki-san…we are sad to see you go, but we understand why you must…but please, consider our offer. We would be very happy to have you and your family here, and we will not judge you and your resident harshly in fact we would make you both most welcome."

Naruto nodded and smiled in return at the older man. "I will take your offer under serious consideration. If things in Konoha have deteriorated…then you may see us again a lot sooner…either way, we will visit again when we have a chance, and whirlpool can always rely on our help."

The guards and the magistrate smiled again in obvious warmth and sincerity, as the small group turned and walked over to the platform they arrived at.

With a last wave, Naruto looked at his uncle and took a deep breath. Minamato grinned like a loon then nodded his head once.

This was going to be a first for Naruto…he hoped he didn't mess it up too bad.

Imagining the front gates of Konoha, seeing every detail in his mind, Naruto summoned up an enormous amount of Chakra, than willed the Kurodenkogan to take them there.

Naruto's first few attempts at doing this…were not met with great success.

**Flashback**

"Now nephew…I want you to study the spot you are standing on," He said as Naruto looked around his feet then looked back up at his uncle. "Now study the spot you want to jump to."

Naruto nodded and walked ten feet in front of him self and studied that spot as well before coming back and standing next to his uncle again.

"Now…pull in the amount of chakra necessary, than imagine yourself there."

Naruto nodded and Minamato could feel the chakra level in the area increase, then in the blink of an eye, Naruto was gone…and an ugly sounding thud with a muffled "ouch" could be heard.

Minamato rolled his eyes as he walked fifty feet past where Naruto wanted to go, and pulled him away from the wall. "Now what did you do wrong?"

Naruto grumbled as he rubbed his nose. "Lost my concentration." Naruto said unhappily.

Minamato slapped him in the back of his head and pointed at the wall. "No you didn't…you looked at the damn wall again!"

"Why did you lie about it?"

Naruto got grumbly again as he looked at his uncle. "Because I knew you were going to smack me on the head."

Minamato just shook his head, grumbling about how much like Minato he was.

Naruto couldn't deny it so he nodded his head glumly. It was true. He had looked up at the last second and the Kurodenkogan took him exactly where he wanted to go.

Luckily for Naruto, Fana was blissfully sleeping, or else he would be getting a double butt chewing. Although Fana did yelp in his sleep but didn't wake up.

"I can't help it! It's hard to keep my eyes closed…it's like my mind wants to see everything."

Minamato frowned then nodded. "I understand that…but if you want to do this successfully, you have to make sure you do not focus on anything else."

Naruto nodded as he prepared to do it again.

Luckily…the Kurodenkogan seemed to have a built in failsafe to stop Naruto from killing himself or anyone else.

The very first time he tried this, he was imagining popping in front of Hinata.

He thought it would be funny to just pop up and kiss her then pop back out again.

Hinata was cutting vegetables at the very time he tried to do that, and Naruto was met with a very uncomfortable feeling.

Naruto, suddenly appeared in the middle of the counter top, and he could feel the counter as if it were a part of him, and it was NOT a pleasant sensation.

As he was processing this information he was suddenly back in the training room with a monster of a headache.

When that happened, Fana decided to go to sleep to prevent himself any undo pain because of his son being stupid.

Minamato grinned at him before he smacked him on the back of the head…but Naruto had to learn things the hard way or else he would gloss over them.

While the Kurodenkogan wouldn't let him kill himself…it seemed to have no qualms about him hurting himself…or feeling extremely awkward.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in concentration and prepared to try it again.

**Present**

With no fanfare or visible effect, the party simply winked out of existence leaving the last inhabitants of whirlpool wishing them a safe and speedy return to Konoha, and hopefully back to them one day.

O

The two chunin on duty looked at each other then sighed.

Boredom was the norm for the gate guards at the great entrance of Konohagakure.

Today was no exception.

People were coming in and going out, both civilian and shinobi, but there was nothing beyond the normal routine.

The most excitement they had all day (hell all month if you want to get technical) was an old man who had dropped his pouch, and spilled change all around him.

Both were immediately on alert in case it was a ruse, but nothing had happened other then the old man picking up his change and wandering to the village market.

The Chunin grumbled to himself as he shifted his stance and went to take a sip of his coffee at the gate entrance, prepared for another hum drum day when he suddenly spilled the blazing hot coffee down his shirt front and chin.

Naruto and friends at that very moment decided to pop up out of thin air shocking the hell out of him.

The chunin howled and went to swiping at the spot the coffee had touched, and Naruto stood curiously and watched the man dance.

It took only a few seconds for the other guard to step up to them while her partner continued to dance.

"Name and business in Konohagakure?"

Naruto smirked as he pointed his thumb to his headband before pointing out the others as he introduced them. "Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata, my uncle Mina, Haruno Ume, and Inuzuka Hana, returning from a training mission."

The chunin nodded as she signed their names to a clip board and waved them in, her partner now over by the guard shack wiping his shirt off with a towel.

Naruto tried not to smirk at him as they walked into the gate and strode towards the Hokage tower.

Hinata grabbed his hand and chuckled. "That was mean Naruto-kun."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and looked innocent. "What? I just brought us home is all!"

Hinata shook her head before she squeezed his hand. "Sure you did mister poophead."

Naruto glowered at her before he smirked back.  
He had hoped something like that would happen…and why not? He hadn't played a good prank in a while and was chomping at the bit…he would have to get someone at some point.

Approaching the hokage tower, Naruto recognized three figures as they sat conversing on a nearby bench.  
Koharu, Danzo, and Homura.

While Naruto had no direct dealings with them himself, he had heard enough times from the old man, and later on Bachaan that they were the bane of any hokage's existence.

Naruto…because of the things he had heard didn't think much of them. If Tsunade said someone was scum…then undoubtedly they probably were…in most cases.

At that moment Danzo looked up and spotted Naruto then pointed at him as he said something to the other council members. All three looked in his direction, and Naruto decided discretion was the better part of valor, and took the steps three at a time until he was at the door and holding it open for the others.

The three merely watched them go in, but Naruto instinctively knew something was going to happen.

O

Sasuke stared at the open scroll in front of him and nodded as he practiced the hand signs. The jutsu itself didn't seem difficult, but the one thing he noticed was it was going to require a large amount of chakra to pull it off effectively.

While Sasuke had his sharingan, and his clan techniques…he was not what you would call a dedicated student.

In truth, when it came to learning new things or performing repetition, he was quite spoiled and would only do enough to get him the skills to do what he wanted.

One of the reasons Naruto had envied him so much was the simple fact that Sasuke seemed head and shoulders above him at the academy, and it all seemed so easy to Sasuke.

What Naruto did not know about was all the teachers and instructors that volunteered to help Sasuke to learn things that would be needed for the academy, and make him seem like a prodigy…when in truth it was just things that he learned earlier then others.

Some of these techniques weren't even part of the academy training regiment anymore…mostly because of outside influence that saw some of these skills as…useless.

Some of them were very useful, in fact life saving in some cases like the escape technique or the replacement jutsu…but one was seen as unnecessary and the other as too advanced for Genin fresh out of the academy.

Sadly the Professor was like his predecessors…he relied heavily on the academics and studying to make good ninja, not realizing that the academy for ninjas had been transformed from a training facility for warriors, into a common school with a few advanced classes.

Tsunade while trying to improve things, did institute some courses like the medic and surgeon training, she failed also in the need to add much needed ninja skills back to the academy as well.

If the program had been revamped, at least reinstalling skills that were removed, the Uchiha would have been seen as the lazy ass he was, and perhaps other more worthy students would have been brought forward.

Unfortunately one fault in the system was all it took.

So Sasuke's greatest fault had not been discovered.

The only thing working in his favor was the Sharingan. The thief eye made everything possible for him.

On his return to Orochimaru's hideout in the sound village, the first thing he did was to observe others practicing jutsu and sparring, already stealing what he himself would be too lazy to learn.

Orochimaru indeed let him do this, but eventually told him that he needed to practice on his own as well to increase his chakra coils and control.

Sasuke nodded and went to the library and began to search for A and S rank techniques that he could learn that would guarantee a victory against his hated brother.

After learning he had a lightning affinity, he began practicing with it…but as always became bored with the repetition.

THAT was when he decided he would go from low level Jutsus to the more advanced ones.

Somewhere in Sasuke's damaged psyche, he truly believed the elitist attitude that he had been bred in him originally. That he was better then the others because he was an Uchiha, and the Sharingan was unstoppable. After he had raped Sakura, was when these thoughts actually came to the forefront even stronger then before…overwhelming common sense, overriding humility, destroying decency.

HE felt no remorse for raping the girl…in fact he saw it as his just due for all the times she annoyed him.

The snake Sannin didn't have to push very hard to get him to destroy Sakura's reproductive organs. In truth, the thought of leaving progeny behind with a woman who he barely acknowledged sickened him.

Sakura didn't deserve to carry the seed of an Uchiha…and now she would never carry anyone's ever.

And Naruto…Sasuke felt like a moron for ever seeing the dobe as an equal, and wished he had finished the job he started at the valley of the end.

Sasuke grumbled to himself as he went back to his practice, fantasies of Itachi on his knees begging him for mercy making him smile.

It was astounding the change that had come over him…but Sasuke noticed none of it as he continued to pour over the jutsu scroll.

O

Tsunade grinned happily as she hugged the boy she saw as a little brother after he burst through her door.

"How are you brat?" she said in a loud voice as she practically crushed him to her.

Naruto gasped for air then wheezed out. "Trying to breathe…"

Tsunade laughed, a happy sound, something that sounded like she hadn't done it in a long time, as she let him go and briefly hugged Hinata. With a brief nod to the others she turned and went and sat behind her desk again. "I am so glad you're back…things have not been very good since you left."

Naruto gave her a questioning glance and then the look in her eye told him tragedy had struck in his two month absence.

Tsunade explained everything she could without enraging or upsetting anyone, but knew the parts she tried to avoid had to come out sometime.

With a look of sorrow Tsunade took a deep breath and began to do what she never liked…cause people she cared about pain.

"Almost as soon as you left, Orochimaru invaded the village and attacked ANBU headquarters."

Everyone's faces fell in shock and surprise, but Naruto's instincts told him that wasn't the worst news. "What happened?"

Tsunade frowned deeper before she nodded to herself. "We lost close to thirty ANBU agents, but we had two casualties that hurt us on a level that no one expected."

Naruto leaned further forward, and Hinata placed her hand on his arm as he focused completely on the hokage. "Who?"

Tsunade's hands clenched each other before she looked into Naruto's eyes. "Miturashi Anko was killed by Orochimaru…Sakura verified that for us…and Ibiki was poisoned by Orochimaru, but thankfully he survived the attack."

Naruto's face had fallen as he took the news about Anko hard.

While he and she weren't bosom buddies, he liked her and she him. Both had suffered at the hands of the villagers for things they had no control over, so it was easy for them to relate to each other. But while she had the strength to defend herself, Naruto didn't at first, and never discovered until later that Anko was one of the ANBU that consistently saved him when the villagers were a little over zealous.

If Naruto hadn't hooked up with Hinata, it was always a future possibility that he would have started talking more seriously to Anko because the amount they knew about each other and what they both shared.

As that thought passed through his mind, another thought struck Naruto as he looked up at Tsunade and frowned. "Wait…Sakura saw Orochimaru kill Anko? Sakura was there?"

Tsunade's head went down for a second as she nodded and Naruto almost surged to his feet as he realized something worse was coming. "No…please tell me she's alive…"

His voice was barely above a whisper and Ume leaned forward from the chair she was sitting in also as Tsunade tried to get them to calm down, but felt sickened by what had happened. "Sakura survived…" which brought a sound of relief from Ume, but Naruto's eyes hardened as Tsunade continued. "But she was badly raped by Sasuke Uchiha." All the occupants of the room blinked in shock, and Ume began to sob at the pain her daughter must be in.

Minamato came over and rested a hand on her shoulder, as she shuddered and shed tears, but Naruto's face had become strangely calm as he stood to his feet. "Where is she Baachan…my sister needs me."

Tsunade frowned as she rested her hands on her desk. "We don't know."

Naruto growled as he took a step forward, his face darkening in anger. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Tsunade shook her head before she finally got up and grabbed a bottle of Sake off the shelf and poured some before she looked at Naruto again. "Sakura snuck out of the village three weeks ago…we've been searching for her, but we haven't gotten any word back yet."

Tsunade drank the cup of sake before she sat behind her desk again. "When she heard that Lee and his Sensei had gone in search of Sasuke and Orochimaru along with the hunter nins, she trained very hard…throwing herself into it like never before…but after the first month and we didn't hear anything back from Lee or Gai, she began to worry. Then I found a note she left for me the morning after she left asking me not to look for her, that she would come back when she was done."

Naruto sat back on the couch again and Hinata gripped his shoulders, but he hardly noticed as he looked at the hokage again. "I want to go look for her."

But as soon as the words left his mouth, Tsunade shook her head. "I can't let you go Naruto…my forces are drastically thinned right now because of Sakura, Lee, and Guy being gone, and Hinata being two months pregnant limits her to what she can do. I don't want to do this too you…but I need you here. There has been more problems and we need to show our enemies a strong front now."

Naruto almost growled out an angry response, but Hinata's hands squeezing his shoulders made him pause and slowly nod his head. "What else has happened?"

Tsunade took a much deeper breath then before, then reached into a drawer and passed a scroll to Naruto.  
The young ninja opened it and looked at Tsunade with big eyes after he began to read it and Tsunade nodded. "It's already been verified, The village hidden in the clouds the village hidden in the rain, and the hidden rock village have formed an alliance. Together they have been performing hit and run raids on some of the smaller townships and amassing forces in various camps that we have only spotty knowledge of. I think it will only be a matter of time before they march and come knocking at our gates.

O

Neji was very pleased.

Hanabi was still practicing and getting stronger both physically and emotionally. It seemed the emotional wounds Hiashi had inflicted on her had healed and because of it she was performing at a much higher level then previously.

Neji had become quite proud of her and every day was a new one of challenge and happiness.

The clan had in two short months grown stronger…the Ghost Eye Corp was up to four hundred active nin, and another one hundred were in training. The thing that made it significant was that one hundred of the Ghost eyes members were now Jonin level, and another two hundred were high chunin. The last group of one hundred had reached the level of Chunin, but Neji still had them working hard. If he could get all four hundred to high Jonin level them the Hyuga house guard would have surpassed Konoha's ANBU forces.

The new council of the Hyuuga clan was much smaller now, consisting of only five members and the clan head or her representative was one of those seats.  
While some of the elders still scoffed or disagreed vehemently with the revision and changing of the clan, the younger generation were very pleased with the changes and supported them whole heartedly.

And Tenten…

Neji had grown quite fond of her since a little before she became pregnant and while she wasn't gravid yet, Neji had been fawning and fussing over her so much that he seemed like another person to her.

Which didn't break Tenten's heart even a little.

With her fiancé now suddenly closer and more supportive then ever, she was happy with the decision she made to be with him and to drop her independent attitude.

The two stood watching Hanabi as she finished her kata, then bowed her way off the platform.

Before she could turn and speak to her cousin and his future wife, Cumo came bounding over yapping happily at the young girl, making her grin and bend down to scoop the fox kit up in her arms. "What are you barking about silly girl?"

The kit looked at her, tongue lolling out as her eyes seemed bright with excitement. **My sire and Naruto-kun are back!**

Hanabi grinned back at the kit and looked at Neji and Tenten. "Cumo says their back!"

Neji blinked then began to grin himself. "Now that is good news…hmmm."

Neji looked at Tenten and she began to grin at him in return. "I know that look nushi."

Neji chuckled as he took her hand then kissed it. "I'm sure you do…so I shall not disappoint you. Let's go greet them at their house…I am sure they would appreciate a lunch they don't have to make and it will be good to catch up with them again."

Tenten smiled happily to Neji before she bounced a little on the balls of her feet. Neji knew a request was coming as he looked at her. "Can we get sushi?"

Before anything else could be said Hanabi and Cumo both chimed in, "And Ice cream?"

Neji looked from one to the other then shook his head before he chuckled. The Hyuuga prodigy reached out and rubbed her Hanabi's head and pat Cumo on hers.

"My girls." He said with a smirk which caused all three to blush. "I don't see why not…but instead of getting one dish…let's get a couple different ones…I am sure they have a lot to tell us and we might as well relax and do this properly by giving them a proper welcome home."

As the three left the dojo discussing what they would do, sounds of practice continued in a household that had come a long way from what it once was.

O

The man walked along the path with a frown on his face as he still had some distance to travel.

While it was important to get there to get the injured man help, he wasn't quite sure what he could tell the persons leader.

Oh hello there…I'm from a village about two days travel from here, not too far from wave country really and I'm here to tell you one of your ninja is lying in my guest room fucked up real bad?

Oh yeah…that would go over really well.

The man wiped his forehead and glared at the sun, wondering why it had to be so damn hot.

He wasn't sure what kind of reception he would receive…but he hoped at least he could get the guy some help before it was too late.

O

"I have to WHAT??"

Naruto shouted at Tsunade at the same time as Hinata screamed, "Over my dead body!!"

Tsunade jiggled a finger in her ear before she looked at the two. "You know I know I am up there in my age…but my hearing is still very good."

Neither looked worried or sorry for the outburst, and behind them Jiraiya burst into a perverted giggle. "Finally living up to my reputation brat?"

Naruto slowly turned and glared at his mentor who suddenly found a spot on the ceiling that interested him.

Hinata was still angry and in shock, but surprisingly Auri and Fana neither seemed affected by the revelation.

Minamato had decided to walk Ume home after they gave their bit of the report for their time in Whirlpool, since she was still distraught for her daughter, but Tsunade had asked Naruto and Hinata to stay…much to her ears protest now. "Look…this isn't my decision…and I have been pouring over the books to find some loophole to this, but it seems pretty iron clad."

Naruto blinked and Hinata grasped at this as she surged forward. "Wait…you said that like there is something that could make a difference…please Lady Tsunade, I won't share Naruto-kun with anyone…tell me you have a solution!"

Tsunade leaned back in her chair with a frown on her face and her eyebrows came together making her appear angry.

"I did find an instance in the books…but it is vague on the clarification and could still be backfired on us."

Naruto nodded eagerly as he sat on the couch again. "Well don't leave us hanging Baachan…what is it?"

Tsunade frowned still before she shrugged her shoulders. "Well you are required to have a minimum of three wives, producing three children within the first year."

Naruto grinned as he buffed his nails on his chest. "Well that is easy…Hinata is already going to have a litter…"

To which his wife turned around and smacked his shoulder. "Naru-kun! I'm not having a litter…Auri is!"

Naruto chuckled until he saw the serious look on Hinata's face, and he put his head down and whispered, "Gomen Hina-hime."

After a few seconds Hinata leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "I forgive you, I know what you meant."

Tsunade cleared her throat an the two turned to look at her again. "While the general consensus is you will have a large batch of children…we have already discussed this before you left. We don't know for sure how many of them will be Auri's and how many will be yours. Second problem I can't tell for sure how many babies you are having until you are further along in your pregnancy. Multiple child birthing makes it harder to identify how many children are present because one could easily hide in another fetuses shadow until they are further developed. So in a sense…we might be able to stonewall the council until I can tell…but if you aren't having three children at the minimum, they will force a wife or two on you unless you choose your own."

Fana opened his mouth and yawned widely before he looked at Naruto, smacking his chocks.

**You know kit…this isn't such a ad thing…you and Hinata could choose a mate that suits both of you, and the council could blow it out of their collective asses.**

Naruto was not in the mood for logic at this time though as he blew up inward at his father. "Look you…I don't know a lot of things, but I'm a one woman man! I don't want or need another wife!" Naruto folded his arms as he stared at the great Myobu. "And besides, don't foxes mate with one female for life?"

Fana chuckled lightly before he nodded.

**Indeed…most foxes mate for life with only one female, but there is a species of fox that does take on multiple mates and live in a pack…but that has nothing to do with us. I am not a normal fox. I am a fox demon and demons do as they wish. If I truly wanted to I could have twelve mates.**

To which Auri replied,

"_**Just you try it buster…you'll be sleeping in the yard for weeks."**_

Fana smirked before he rolled his eyes and baited his mate further.

**Yeah…but I would have eleven other mates to make up for it.**

Auri growled warningly at Fana but he feigned innocence as he looked at her mental image.

**Oh come now my sweet…you know you are the only one I love to hold down by the scruff of your neck and…**

Naruto began to scream and wave his arms with a look of horror. "TMI!! TMI!! I don't want to know!" He continued to shout before he put his fingers in his ears and began to march around. "Lalalalalala I don't hear you Lalalalala!"

Now normally…this wouldn't have phased anyone but Tsunade was watching Naruto's face contort and twist as if in agony as he argued with his inner fox.

Hinata turned and watched him as well, but she knew he was talking to Fana, but even she hadn't seen these faces before.

Seeing the surprised look on Tsunade and Hinata's face, Jiraiya came around and watched Naruto as well. "Is he taking a dump?"

Tsunade frowned as she shook her head. "No I think it's constipation."

Hinata frowned at both elders then laughed as Naruto finally focused on where he was again and saw the surprised looks. "What? Do I have bogeys?" He said in chagrin as he rubbed his nose. "I don't feel any."

Everyone broke up in laughter at Naruto's confused look before Hinata explained to him and he blushed light, scratching his head. "Well…my pervy fox was trying to make my brain bleed. Usually I don't make faces when I talk to him."

Hinata grinned as she sat next to Naruto again and took his hand. "Well not faces like that anyway."

Jiraiya made Naruto scowl as he mumbled. "I still saw he was trying to take a dump."

Tsunade cleared her throat again and the younger couple focused on her. "In any case, we need to find a solution quickly before the council makes it's plans known to you about the clan restoration act. If we do not have a viable solution for them they will make life difficult for you, maybe even untenable."

Naruto frowned as he looked down. "I understand Baachan. Hinata and I really need to discuss this seriously," and Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand tightly before she could say anything. "I do not want another woman, and I don't need one. If the council forces my hand, we will leave Konoha."

Tsunade admired Naruto's conviction but knew things were never as easy as you want them to be.

"That would be part of the council's punishment if you don't…or they could order your death so no other village got the power of your tenant or bloodline."

Naruto growled at how stupid the council would be to destroy relations with a bloodline owner just to bolster their family ranks.

"But that makes no sense…instead of just losing a bloodline, they would also be reducing their ninja force by that one person and if that person was a powerful Shinobi then they just doubly screwed themselves."

Tsunade nodded sagely but held her hands up in a defeated gesture. "I agree…it is bad enough that the prospective clan was in the threat of extinction, but they create a decimating blow in the Shinobi force as well."

Naruto blinked at Tsunade and shook his head. "Um…I don't think they would do that…"

Tsunade blinked at Naruto then frowned. "Yes they would especially in your case it would be a deficiency, even to the point of decimating our available force through loss of moral and a good pair of ninja!"

Naruto shook his head again, looked at Hinata then looked back at the hokage. "Alright…I won't argue with you…but that would be better done in the bathroom I think."

Tsunade blinked incredulously, and Jiraiya stared at him before he fell off of the corner of the desk, sides shaking in gales of laughter. Hinata giggled slightly and whispered, "Naruto-kun." as the smile she had threatened to split her face.

Even Auri and Fana made him feel self conscious as the two demons succumbed to the sheer silliness of his comment.

Naruto got impatient with everyone and growled out. "What? It's true!"

Tsunade finally slapped her hand on her desk and tried to catch her breath so she could talk. "Not defecating you idiot, decimating! It means to destroy!"

Naruto thought about it for a second then put his head down in embarrassment and mumbled to himself. "Oh."

It took a few minutes, but Jiraiya finally got a hold of himself and stood up next to the desk. "I'm sorry…but I'll be back, I have to go decimate."

And then broke into a whole new wave of laughter, making Naruto grumble angrily.

Hinata's reassuring hand on his arm made him shrug before he looked up at Tsunade. "Anyway…what do we do now?"

Tsunade finally took a deep breath and recomposed herself. "Well…we show the council that the Kyuubi is no longer a raging threat to Konoha and all of it's inhabitants, then they will probably want a demonstration of your blood limit, and then they will probably hit you with the news of the CRA. I give it a day or two…and they'll be summoning you to the council chamber."

Tsunade folded her hands on her desk as she looked at him. "We have until Friday."

Naruto nodded as his mind did back flips because of all he was told. Without a word he stood and walked to the door, pulling Hinata along, but before he opened it he grin mischievously and looked back at Tsunade. "Oh…you might want to ask Ero-sannin why he was locked up almost the entire time while we were in whirlpool."

Tsunade blinked her eyes and Naruto said one word. "Bath house."

The hokage's brows came together and she cracked her knuckles and nodded at Naruto once.

As Naruto and Hinata stepped out into the hall, Jiraiya walked up and grinned at him. "Careful…don't decimate on yourself."

Naruto smirked at him before they passed. "Oh…I think you need to worry about that more then me."

Jiraiya not hearing him opened the Hokage's door and walked in, and Naruto stopped in place and grinned at Hinata. 'Wait for it…" and seconds after Jiraiya's screams of pain and shouts for mercy shook the building with loud booms punctuating them.

Naruto chuckled as Hinata smirked at him. "That was mean Naru-kun."

Naruto grinned back with a shrug. "If he can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen."

Taking each other's hands again Naruto chuckled to himself. "Decimate indeed."

O

Next Episode: The council, The solution, One big happy family?


	83. Chapter 83

Hello as always my friends, this is a greeting as well as the apology I am putting in the newest chapters of my stories.

I have tried to keep everything and everyone in mind, but because of chronic health problems and of course my advancing age I just forget more then I remember.

I will be posting this on most of my stories and what I am trying to say is, If in the past you have asked me to read and critique your work...please remind me again?  
I am happy to help new writers flourish and I don't turn down anyone...so if you're out there and still reading, don't hesitate to contact me.

**This has been a public service announcement sponsored by Mizuki penis reduction clinic…for the man who doesn't want to be.**

**What is Love?**

**Book 3**

**Darkness Comes**

**Chapter 3**

Minamato very quietly held Ume in his arms as she cried against him.

To be honest, he was horrible at this. Not having parents to teach him as a child, and spending almost all of it with Minato as a companion and being a recluse had not prepared him for giving someone sympathy.

BUT…seeing this woman in so much emotional pain hurt something inside of him, creating emotions he had never felt before.  
His usual flippant remark or off color joke remained lodged in his throat instead of coming out, as for one of the first times in his existence he realized that his sense of humor would not be appropriate right now.

"I can't believe it…I just can't believe it." Ume sobbed against him. "Why did this happen to my cherry blossom? Why her?"

Minamato frowned at this as he looked down at her head but bit back the comment that was in his mind and tried for something he thought would be comforting. "I have heard it said that all things happen for a reason…sometimes things that are bad produce good results."

Ume slowly looked up at him and frowned as the tears continued to fall from her eyes. "How? How could something good come from my daughter's reproductive organs being destroyed? What good could come from her being raped?"

Minamato thought of all the "less then good" circumstances around his life. His birth, banishment, Minato's death, and the life his nephew had led and was only now correcting then took a deep breath and sighed. "Ume…I'm not saying anything good will come of it, and I don't have the brightest of outlooks when it comes to life and all the crap that goes with it…but Sakura like many others have had tragedy strike them in the most brutal and sometimes hurtful ways, but the only thing that makes it and them stand apart from each other is how they deal with it."

Ume was still frowning, but her tears had subsided some, so Minamato despite his experience continued. "Take a look at Naruto…his entire life has been one tragedy after another, until he found and married one of the sweetest girls I have ever met, who has helped him to see the worth in his life. I'm sure there were many times he wanted to give up, and I'm definitely positive he has had days where the world was just a bit too heavy on his shoulders, but he never let that stop him from trying…and because of that strength that he found he has survived until he was able to find happiness."

Minamato abruptly stood and paced a few times before he looked at Ume again. "No one has a monopoly on pain…but some of us suffer more then others, more then we feel we deserve. Does that change things any? Nope. And it probably never will, but it is up to us to determine if we will climb above it, or sink under it."

Ume seemed to have taken to heart his words, and despite her sorrow she nodded. "I know…it's just so hard to accept when tragedy strikes someone you love or care about."

She became thoughtful as she looked at her hands which were crossed in her lap. "I won't grieve anymore, even though I am worried, and I miss her, I am glad she is alive and I will be here to support her when she returns."

Minamato grinned as he came over and lifted her chin and lightly caressed her jaw. "Indeed. We'll all be here for her when she returns. Despite the way she treated my nephew when they were younger, I find when she holds her temper she can be quite pleasant to be around."

Ume frowned slightly at that then nodded. "It is our inner persona…it tends to come out with our darker emotions. Thankfully I don't have one anymore, and it is all thanks to that darling boy. I am glad he and Sakura made up and that I can be comfortable around him."

Minamato quirked an eyebrow as he digested her words. His estimation of Sakura rose from Ume's words and he nodded to himself as he thought he would have to help find the girl when the time came.

Ume sighed as she stood up and hugged Minamato. "Thank you…I may be a mess for a while, but I will try not to be too weepy."

Minamato shrugged her comment off with a chuckle. "I will try and overlook it, but only because I'm such a great guy."

Ume smiled as she looked up into his eyes and the look in hers filled Minamato with strange emotions at first. He had seen that look on the face of others before, but never foresaw being on the receiving end of one.

And then Ume did the unthinkable, she kissed him.

Minamato's brain pan immediately turned to overload as his eyes opened in shock and his lips remained unresponsive against hers.

Thankfully it was a chaste kiss.

If it had any real passion or tongue behind it, the poor recluse's brain would have squirted out of his ears.

After a few seconds Ume pulled back from him and looked into his shocked eyes and frowned at herself as she immediately blushed and pulled away from him. "I..I'm sorry. I..I don't know what came over me…"

Minamato leaned back and wondered why everything looked pink and purple before he looked at Ume. "Um?" Was all that emerged from his mouth as he stared almost stupefied at her.

Ume still with a deep blush on her face turned and walked away from him and he saw the beginnings of tears of embarrassment.

Not sure what to think, he touched her lightly on the shoulder. "Ume…what…why…?"

Ume shook her head but didn't turn to look at him. "I'm sorry, that was very formal of me and I really shouldn't have kissed you."

Minamato blinked as he wondered at that.

He had never been kissed in that manner before, but to be honest, he liked it…A LOT!"

He tried not to stammer, but he was in definitely uncharted territory as his mind also fumbled for what to say. "Yeah…um…whoo boy…"

Ume turned to look at him, but her face surprised him. "Oh please. You don't have to fake interest to make me feel better. I'm a big girl and I know that I'm not young and beautiful, so I don't need your pity!"

The heat in her voice surprised Minamato as much as the fresh tears did. It wasn't possible.  
In Whirlpool, they got close, but then like now Minamato was just being himself, he had no thoughts of more then a strong companionship relationship with Ume…he NEVER expected this to happen.

Minamato did his best to explain what was on his mind, but he was still having trouble. "Ume…I wasn't faking…you surprised me…"

But maybe a residual of Prime remained in Ume as her anger spiked higher. "Then why didn't you respond? Why leave me feeling like I was kissing a wall?"

Minamato took her shoulders in his hands and held her like that for a few seconds before he forced the words from his mouth. "Because you surprised me, so much that I didn't know what to do…but more then that…" And Minamato who had not felt self conscious except when he was a misshapen child, suddenly felt horribly embarrassed about his physical short comings and mumbled what he wanted to say in an unintelligible manner.

Ume shook her head as she stared at him. "What? Say that again?"

Minamato took a deep breath then blurted the words out and hoped he wouldn't relive his childhood in the next ten minutes. "I said I don't know how to kiss. I've never done it before."

Ume blinked in shock as she looked into his shame filled face and he nodded. "Sorry Ume, but mine is a face for radio, as well as my body…or as someone said to me once and I quote: "If my dog was as ugly as you I'd shave his ass and teach him to walk backwards." End of quote."

The look on Ume's face spoke wonders as to the way she thought of him, and it filled him with a sense of anticipation as she reached up and took both of his hands.

"Mina, (Because she believed that was his name) physical appearances are less then important to people who know and understand. You have a kind heart and despite the way you talk and act sometimes I think you are quite gentle with the right person."

Minamato frowned at this then shrugged. "Since I have never had the opportunity or desire to be gentle, I don't know how to answer that. I have never had a relationship before, except the one I now have with Naruto's family, and my brother who is long dead. I wouldn't know where to start, or what to do half the time…in fact I'm positive I will probably drive you to drink, or kill me in my sleep." He said with a bellow of laughter, but the underlying feeling was not humor, but much like his nephew, long concealed pain…something buried many years ago.

Ume smiled at him, and led him over to the couch and pulled him down until he sat next to her. "There are things you need to share with me Mina…and I need to share with you."

When Minamato went to open his mouth, her finger pressed lightly against his lips and stopped him as she smiled. "Try Mina…that's all I ask."

Minamato wanted to tell her no. He wanted desperately to go running into the streets, screaming for the last shred of sanity that was always teetering on the edge within his mind…but instead he slowly nodded and smiled almost shyly at her. "Alright…where do we start?"

And a new chapter was begun.

O

Naruto and Hinata walked up to the front door of their house. Naruto was about to put his key into the lock, when a ghost corp. ninja popped up next to them. "Lady Hinata, Lord Naruto, it is a pleasure to see you back from your trip." The nin bowed deeply to them both from the waist.

Naruto blinked in surprise, as well as Hinata as they bowed in return to the ninja. "Thank you. Is everything in order?" The man straightened before smiling at Naruto. "Yes lord. I was assigned to greeting you on your return. If there is nothing you need I will return to my guard duties."

Naruto looked at Hinata then blinked at the nin. "You are guarding my house?"

The nin nodded and Naruto could hear the humor in his voice. "Yes Lord. We are a detachment of twelve to maintain security of your premises. Now that you and the Lady Hinata have returned, our force will probably be reduced since the two of you are more then capable of defending yourselves. It was my honor to be able to guard your residence."

Naruto not knowing what to say almost stepped back from the ninja in shock. A pleasure to guard his residence? Was this a big joke?

The nin bowed again. "With your permission?"

Naruto nodded absently as he focused on Hinata who blinked at him too. She didn't order it, so it must have been Neji. "Maybe we should go see him after we unpack?"

Naruto nodded dumbly again as he pushed the key into the lock and opened the door…only to get his next shocking moment of the day…

"SURPRISE!!"

Naruto blinked at the large, "Welcome Home!" banner tacked to his wall, and the sight of Hanabi, Neji, Tenten, with councilman Haran and Dano of all people in his living room all smiling at the returning couple.

Naruto blinked then smiled at the five as they stepped into the room. "Well I see that some of us get to throw parties while the rest of us work…must be nice!"

Haran chuckled as Neji walked over and punched Naruto lightly in the shoulder. "Ass. Of course we have that luxury…we're in charge."

Naruto laughed and Hinata giggled as they all walked over and sat on the couch, Hanabi making room for them as Cumo yapped at the two incessantly.

Hinata reached over and rubbed the kit's head, making her purr happily as she communed with her parents, and they quietly swapped stories of the last two months.

Naruto was impressed that no one tried to mess with his house since they took off except for the one time, and quite happy that he might not have to come home and paint the outside or repair broken property.

Haran regaled them with the growth of the clan's defense forces and the impressive way that Neji, (The new dojo master) and Hanabi had been able to make them push themselves like never before. Haran raised a glass to all of them after a while with a smile. "To the best decision we as a team have ever made!"

Naruto could handle that as he raised his glass and took a large sip. Doing his best not to make a face as he swallowed the liquid and he grimaced inwardly. He wasn't sure what year or brand it was…but it sucked.

Naruto and Hinata began to recite to them what had happened to their little group in whirlpool, good and bad, and afterwards Neji sat with a thoughtful look.  
"What's up Neji? You've got that scheming look on your face."

Neji blinked then shrugged it off. "Oh…well I was just wondering if they are really happy in whirlpool. Granted, the underworld is a unique place but I think they may hunger for human company again…maybe we can get the hokage and yourself to offer them a place here."  
Naruto thought about it before he shrugged as he looked at Hinata. "Well…we have problems closer to home to take care of."

As Hinata's face darkened Neji frowned as he considered the list of things he knew about that would have this effect on both of the usually bright and happy teens. _Hmmm. He is either talking of the Uchiha and his doings or he could be referring to…_

"The council is going to try and enforce the CRA on me."

Neji smirked as that was his next thought, but Hinata stopped any thoughts from anyone almost instantly.

"I will break my leg off in the first councilmen's ass at the knee if they try and force this on us!"

Naruto and Neji both blinked in surprise, and Tenten gave her a look that said, "You go girl! Fight for your man!"

Neji cleared his throat as he focused on how aggressive Hinata was in this circumstance. "While I understand you wanting to keep your family and marriage as an exclusive bond, have you considered the repercussions of this?"

Both Naruto and Hinata nodded before Naruto affirmed for both of them. "We don't care. If we have to, we will leave the leaf. Our marriage is no one else's business and if they really want to help us grow, they should let the decision be ours, not theirs!"

Neji nodded but he was already prepared in case their conversation would ever come to this. "Then have you considered the benefits of having more then one wife?"

Hinata glared at Neji but he shrugged off her look and continued before Naruto could say something not quite what he was leaning toward. "I do not mean sexually…get your minds out of the gutter." Causing both to blush. "I mean politically."

Haran nodded as he saw where Neji was going with the conversation. "Yes…a political marriage would strengthen your hold on your place within Konoha, especially if it was a marriage to a bloodline carrying clan like the Aburame's or Inuzuka's…I hear Tsume's daughter Hana is quite striking when she cleans up, or Tsume herself would be an excellent bride, if you could tame her in the bedroom."

Naruto turned dark crimson and Hinata ground her teeth at all of the "helpful" people trying to get Naruto to marry someone else. "Look we don't want another partner in our marriage! We have talked about this and we both agree that marriage is a one time thing and anything outside of it is base and has no place in our relationship."

Neji frowned but shook his head. "Please Hinata…try to understand. This isn't an attempt to get you and Naruto to go outside of your vows, but you have to see the big picture in this. You want to abolish the cage bird seal…but that won't happen if you are not here to see it through."

Hinata's face fell as she thought about it. He was right, she had made a promise to herself to change the clan for the better and get rid of the caged bird seal. But if she and Naruto went rogue, that would never happen unless someone else did it for them, and there was no guarantee they would.

"And Naruto, you wanted to be hokage. I have heard you spouting off enough times about recognition of the villagers until you finally changed and said it was to protect everyone, including those that hurt you. Do you plan on being hokage of a patch of caves or a small plot of land that you and Hinata will hide at…or have you even thought about the fact that you will be on the run from Konoha hunter nins and bounty hunters who are less honorable then some of the bad people you have had to deal with in the past. Are you prepared to expose each other to this, not to mention the ones you protect now AND your future children?"

Both teens looked at each other before their heads went down in thought and frustration. It seemed the decision would be made for them despite what they would want. After a few seconds a small head butted against Naruto's stomach and he looked down into the shining eyes of Cumo. **What's wrong Naruto-kun?**

Naruto forced a grin as he pat her head lightly. "Nothing little one." He said to her through his mindscape. "We just have a dilemma that we don't have a clear answer for."

Cumo's tongue lolled out of her mouth and she panted a few times, making Naruto wonder what was so funny to the kit.

After a few seconds Cumo rolled over on her back in his lap, her paws upraised and her visible tail wagging slowly. **Rub my tummy…and I will tell you what I think.**

Naruto blinked as he reached for her then hesitated. "I thought you didn't want me to touch your belly."

Cumo made an exasperated sound at him as she waved a paw at him. **Silly man…I said not on the first date. A girl can't be too easy you know. You have to work for it if you want to mate.**

Naruto's hand had begun to rub her tummy until she said that, then he jerked it back quickly, making her look at him from the corner of her eye and she made another put off sound. **No Naruto-kun, I do not mean you and I will mate, while I could do it, I feel I am still too young for adult games, and I do not know how to do the Hanyou form yet…YET. But there is surely others that fall in this category that you and Hinata-chan trust enough for this are there not?**

Naruto reached down and rubbed her belly again and she crooned in pleasure before she maneuvered herself against him and purred happily.

This was a new side to Cumo that he hadn't seen before, but Fana did say she would completely open up once she trusted him and Hinata. Obviously that time had come…which reminded him there were still three other fox kits he had to get to know and come to terms with. He hoped they would be as cooperative as Cumo and Auri were.

Fana of course was another story altogether…but that all turned out in the end.

But what did the kit say that kept his mind turning?

After a few seconds Naruto got an idea that could be used…but it was risky in case the council rejected it, but he didn't think they would…it would still give them what they want, and buy him some time. "I have an idea guys…it took a cute little girl to give it to me," and he scratched Cumo's belly making her purr louder. "But if all involved parties agree, then the council won't be able to enforce anything on us and it will buy us at least another year in case Hinata doesn't have a lit…I mean at least triplets."

Hinata's glare could have burned through steel which immediately stopped the word litter from coming from Naruto's mouth.

Neji looked intrigued and wondered if Naruto had chanced upon what he himself had considered.

Naruto leaned forward, and while the fireworks hadn't stopped completely, they did subside as they discussed it, and in the end they all agreed.

O

The council stared at the blond before them. Surprisingly there were fewer hostile faces then he had earlier supposed to be, but then this had been a day for surprises as well as firsts.

**Quick flash**

Naruto and Hinata walked side by side towards Konoha's central tower to meet with the council and the hokage.

Naruto had noticed, but yet hadn't said anything for fear of being horribly wrong, but he really didn't feel any other recourse. "Hina-chan…have you noticed that fewer people are glaring at me? In fact, I think a few have…smiled at me."

Hinata blinked before she looked at him then began to look around herself in a casual manner, and then she started to notice.

Naruto was indeed right. People who had outright glared at him previously, now seemed to wear a more neutral look, and the ones who seemed indifferent or undecided actually waved and smiled at him.

It was as Neji told her one day. People are fickle. In a crowd they will follow the crowd, until the crowd's opinion changed and then they would change too.

It seems there was a major change while they were gone.

Hinata leaned over and grabbed his arm as she whispered to him. "Don't worry Naru-kun, it's just everything balancing out as we always hoped."

Naruto nodded as he looked around at some of the people and hoped she was right and that this wasn't a surprise attack waiting to be sprung. "Ok…but it is a bit creepy…like I'm in another world, an alternate reality."

Hinata chuckled as she squeezed his arm. "Well if it is, I'm glad we're together in it."

Naruto grinned as he kissed her, and they increased their pace to the tower before more strangeness occurred.

**Recall**

The Hokage had called to order the council and everyone waited patiently as she read the minutes from the last council meeting.

After a few seconds she nodded then looked up at Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto, we are here to clarify a few matters in your life that have been befuddled and we cannot continue to let it be as such."

Tsunade looked at the itinerary then laid it to the side. "The first order of business is the trip you have made to better contain your…resident. Tell us about it and what assurances we have that there will be no future jail breaks?"

A few on the council snickered at this, but most remained stoic as their eyes turned back to the Jinchuriki.

Naruto took a sip of water before he addressed the hokage and the council. "Master Jiraiya (he hated calling the old pervert that) as you know found someone who knew a better seal then the one the Yondaime put on me originally. We went to the elemental mount and discussed conditions with the sage, and he agreed to do this, but he had a condition that was hard to accept but we did." The lie was flowing effortlessly from his lips, now he had to just stay within the parameters that Tsunade and Jiraiya originally set. "The sage was dying, and he asked us to stay until his time was done. We wanted to see if we could help him, or bring him back here to get treatment, but he said he was very old, and all he wanted was to be able to help one more person to finish out his life."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before he raised his head and continued. "The man was very friendly, and watching him die was not easy for me, but when the time came he altered the seal, and declared it a success."

Danzo looked skeptical, but Jiraiya stepped forward, sporting a whole set of bruises and marks on his face, but no one questioned it as he confirmed what Naruto had said. "It's true, all of it. The old sage had no requests other then for us to stay with him until he was gone. When he died, I buried him in the elemental realm, but the seal is impeccable. I could not reproduce it if I studied the rest of my life." Which was the next part of the lie.

"It's nothing like I have ever seen before, and I sadly doubt the fourth, as brilliant as my student was, could have reproduced it."

The room at large grumbled and mumbled as Naruto stood there still the center of attention.

After a few tense moments, a councilmember on the civilian side stood and asked, "Alright so he has the seal, and the old sage who made it is dead. As long as the Kyuubi is contained it makes no difference right?"

Jiraiya shook his head and the councilor sat again. "No…the problem is the sage knew a few things that cast our village and others who have Bijou in a very bad light. The sage did this and on his death bed told us he was pretty pissed about how a child was treated by adults…so he did a little something extra."

Jiraiya always loved making people sit the edge of their seat for details, and this was no exception. "What did the sage do?" Koharu asked in a quiet voice.

Jiraiya smirked as he gestured at Naruto. "The seal not only seals the Kyuubi and grants Naruto full control of it, but if he is killed through treachery or betrayal, the fox lord will be released, and we all know the first place he will go."

The majority of the council turned pale as they realized the implications of this and not a sound could be heard in the room.

Naruto almost smirked, but held it so that it wouldn't make a sour note in the middle of their lie. To be honest, to Naruto this was like one great big prank on the scabs in the council, to his benefit…and he was dancing in glee on the inside.

Danzo rapped the table with his cane, startling everyone before he shouted. "Garbage! There is no such seal that has that kind of power! Do you think we are morons that you can just fool with a fancy story?"

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade who in turn nodded at Naruto.

Naruto knew his role in this part, but to be honest, it wasn't hard for him to display real anger. "And what would you know of truth _Councilor Danzo? _ What is your expertise on seals or even Bijou that you can say that we don't tell the truth?"

Danzo darkened at the slight but pulled himself to his full height despite his frailties. "My expertise or lack thereof is none of your business or concern whelp! All you need know is that I do not believe you for a second!"

Naruto grinned, and his fangs visibly lengthened and his whisker marks thickened as he took on the usual traits that bled over to him from the fox. But there was a distinct difference this time that everyone took immediate notice of. The blinding anger, and surge of demonic aura did not accompany it, and some wondered how this was happening and began to believe just from this alone, but Danzo knew he couldn't lose the momentum he had so shouted at the others. "Lies! This could easily be a mass genjutsu! The fox's aura has always accompanied the boy using his power!"

Naruto smirked as he bit his thumb and drew a line of blood down his forearm.

Jiraiya moved away from Naruto as if afraid of what was coming, and seeing this some of the civilian council members, as well as the ninja clan heads pulled back away from the center as now they felt a power spike and Naruto shouted out the unforgettable jutsu. "**Summoning Jutsu: Kyuubi no kitsune!!"**

The building shook and there was a clap of thunder as a blast of red smoke filled the room until the ventilators pulled the smoke away, and some of the council members alternately wet or soiled themselves.

Laying next to Naruto in all of his regal presence was none other then the nine tailed fox, and he stared balefully around the room at the various faces that looked at him, some in horror, some in awe at the majesty the great fox radiated. "Believe me now?" Naruto practically shouted. Some heads nodded quickly, others still continued to stare at the entity before them, but despite his fear, Danzo wanted to be one hundred percent sure. "While that is very impressive, it could also be a genjutsu." The man's gall disgusted Naruto as he shouted out, "ANBU…kill it!"

Four ANBU popped out of the shadows and hurled shuriken at Naruto and the nine tailed fox, but the demonic cloak suddenly surrounded both and the weapons winked out of existence in an instant as soon as they made contact with the aura.

Two of the ANBU rushed forward while the other two made hand signs and summoned their chakra to support their fellows. The Kyuubi stood and roared, shaking the building and one of the ANBU fell to his knees holding his head as if he were trying to stop whatever was inside of it from splashing out onto the floor, and the other charging one staggered before Naruto laid her out with a roundhouse kick that she never saw coming.

Fana's hackles were up, and his lips were pulled back as he began to snarl, something that wasn't lost on anyone in the room as one tail lashed out and a lightning bolt slammed into the ANBU's chest, knocking him into a wall, while simultaneously the fox lord grew until he towered twelve feet tall in the room, and pinned the remaining ANBU to the floor with one paw.

The great head lowered, still snarling, his intent pretty clear until Naruto's voice stopped him. "Fana no! Don't kill them!"

The great head turned to Naruto and the council got the second greatest shock of the day.

**He tried to kill you, he deserves death Naruto-sama.**

No one except those few privy to such information knew that the great destructive beast, was actually intelligent.

"I know…but let him live, maybe it will teach him or those like him a lesson."

The great fox slowly nodded as he moved his paw off of the ninja then shrunk down and returned to Naruto's side.

Danzo was having trouble catching his breath as he breathed in gallons of air at once. The beast moved with such quick assurance and the power it displayed was undeniable. This was no trick, it was no mistake. This WAS the Kyuubi.

Unbeknownst to any of the other council members, the room was now filled with ANBU who stood in the shadows and some right out in the open, unsure of what to do. Tsunade growled out and the ANBU were quick to respond. "Get those four to Ibiki, I want to know why Loyal ANBU would obey a councilor no matter who it is!"

The four ANBU were picked up and carried out and Naruto turned to the hokage. "Well Baachan? Do I pass?"

Tsunade nodded slowly as she watched the big fox who's eyes glittered at her. "For this I believe the council is satisfied."

There was no official vote, but there were enough heads shaking around the room to know that no one would argue with this proof.

Naruto reached over and stroked Fana's fur on the back of his head before he smiled inwardly. "Thanks pop."

Fana smirked before he spoke to Naruto only.

**My pleasure kit, but I'm gonna get you back for having to call you sama.**

Naruto looked at Tsunade as Fana began to rumble deep in his chest which could only be a purr. "Naruto you can send him back, there are other things we still need to discuss."

Naruto nodded, and Fana dissipated until he was back inside of Naruto before he turned and looked at her.

Tsunade sat again as did the rest of the council and once they were all settled she broached the subject that they still had shaky plans for.

"Naruto the council is aware of your bloodline from the Uzumaki side and want to offer you the chance to take your place as a prestigious member and to let you rebuild your clan."

Naruto nodded slowly before he sat down again. "Alright…I am agreeable to this."

Homura leaned forward, elbows resting on the table. "As you know, there is a law that enables clans to be rebuilt faster by allowing certain members to marry multiple mates. Now we have picked out a few choice women who are more then happy to…"

Homura blinked as he was interrupted by Naruto who now had a look on his face that would have reduced him to a quivering pile of flesh in seconds if there were any force behind it. "No. If there will be another wife at all I will choose her with the help of my current wife."

Koharu looked as she frowned at him, but her words were soft, almost kind. "But Uzumaki-san…we cannot have a prestigious line such as yours become extinct because of an accident or disaster. We are only doing this to see that you rise to your rightful place."

Naruto scoffed as Hinata came and stood beside him. "Funny…there was nothing prestigious about his treatment until you discovered he had his mother's blood line ability."

Danzo cleared his throat before a full scale argument could break out. "Be that as it may, we acknowledge our shortcomings and would like to offer to him a chance to be on the council on the Shinobi side, and to restore his clan to his former glory…but in order for this to be the case, he must have either three wives, two of which must be pregnant within the first year, or you and yours must be able to produce three blood related children by your line. Any of the above combination is acceptable."

Naruto frowned as if in thought before he looked at the three most dangerous people on the council. "I…have discussed this with my wife, and we have come to an agreement as a family…but first Hinata is pregnant at this time and while we cannot determine how many babies will be born, there will at least be twins if the hokage is correct."

Homura looked at Tsunade with a frown. "Is this true?"

Tsunade nodded solemnly before she passed around the progress reports of Hinata's pregnancy with a slight smirk. "It is. She is having a multiple birth, but I could not tell you how many until the babies are more developed."

The three considered then nodded almost as one before they looked at Naruto and Hinata again. "Very well, but the law will require to take at least one more wife. If when the offspring is born and they are three strong healthy children, then we will not require you to take a third wife."

Naruto made a face and grumbled just loudly enough. "Oh how generous…"

Danzo took up the conversation as if Naruto had said nothing at all. "Since you will be required to take one more wife we do have a good group of candidates…"

And was interrupted by Hinata. "Oh we didn't tell you? We have already picked a spouse in the eventuality of this happening."

Danzo's eyebrows shot up in surprise before he sat in his chair. "Really? Who is the intended bride?"

Naruto smirked and the closed council room doors opened and the prettiest slip of a growing woman walked in.

She was radiant in her white silk Kimono and Yukata as she shuffled forward, then bent at the waist. "I am very pleased to be here today and to be the future Mrs. Uzumaki.

Her hair was pinned up traditionally, and despite her size, she gave off an aura that made you notice her. While she wore no makeup, anyone who looked at her now would say that much like her sister, Hanabi had a natural beauty that stood out when she wanted it to.

O

**Flashback**

"It's perfect! No one will be able to deny it I don't think." Naruto was resplendent in his own genius, while Hinata was one step from throttling him.

"YOU WANT TO MARRY MY SISTER???"

Naruto wiggled a finger in his ear before he looked at Hinata. "Nice lungs Hime…but could you have yelled it louder? I don't think they heard you in Suna."

Hinata growled at the same time Auri did, but Neji held out a hand to stop her from springing. "No wait…this is a good idea."

Hinata blinked in surprise as she rounded on Neji. "How the hell is this a good idea?"

Neji said nothing because he was smirking inside. He had had a similar thought a week after he learned of the CRA, but he had not planned on it being Hanabi.

At his silence Hinata shrieked at him. "She isn't even of age yet! She's only twelve! DON'T YOU REALIZE HOW WRONG THIS IS?"

Naruto made a "come here" gesture to Hinata right as Neji did and Hinata frowned as she realized they were both too calm at this point. Thinking quickly she and Auri started to run the numbers again in their heads.

After a few seconds Hinata's eyes opened wide. "Wait…she's not of age…so you wouldn't have to consummate the marriage for at least a year until her next birthday…"

Naruto smirked. "See? She is quick when you let her be."

Neji grinned at Naruto as he suspected he would get it for that later. "Not only that but with this we can completely walk around the CRA because of the council's own laws. We can legally marry her to you, but because of the age of consent law it does not have to be consummated until she is of age. Since she isn't running missions yet, then she is still considered underage. So we can legally marry her to you, and you and Hinata can keep the sanctity of your marriage without the council putting it's big nose in it…unless they repeal their own laws."

Hinata looked from Naruto to Neji then back again and wondered when her husband began to think so deviously.

Councilor Haran nodded as he took another sip of his wine then placed his glass on the table. One of us can easily sign the permission to wed papers, best if you Hinata or Neji does it, but I can do it in the capacity of the remaining council."

Everyone bantered the idea back and forth across the table, but no one noticed the diminutive woman who had shrunk back into the couch, a crimson blush on her face. _Naruto-kun wants to marry me?_ She thought as she became light headed, little hearts dancing in her eyes.

Cumo only smiled from her position on Naruto's lap.

O

Next Episode: Married, harried, and carried.


	84. Chapter 84

**What is Love?**

**Book 3**

**Darkness Comes**

**Chapter 4**

**Previously:** Naruto discovered that he and his wife Hinata were going to have the Clan Resurrection Act (CRA) enforced on them. With a plan that might have gone badly haywire, and still might, Naruto chose to Marry Hanabi, who was still below the age of consent, and had not graduated from the ninja academy yet. With this stipulation, they were able to meet the CRA requirements without having wives forced on either of them since Hinata was going to have a multiple birth, and they wouldn't have to leave the village. In another village, one of the two green beasts of Konoha lay injured in a bed and in dire need of professional medical attention.

FES

Naruto found himself in a hairy predicament.

Ok…under normal circumstances he would be fucked.

Hinata…who was now on top of him, pinning him to the floor and she did NOT look happy.

How unhappy you ask?

Well Hinata would usually have a sweet smile, or smirk, and her eyes would sparkle if this were an encounter of the pleasurable or humorous kind.

Hinata's chest was heaving, her eyes were slightly red looking, and he could swear he saw the faint hint of her whiskers on her cheeks.

And Naruto wondered what had brought them to this position.

O

The wedding was a simple affair, Neji gave Hanabi away to Naruto, and Hinata stood at her side as her maid of honor…which many quirked an eyebrow at, but since Hinata wasn't throttling Hanabi or castrating Naruto no one made a fuss or even thought to.

When it came time, Naruto lifted Hanabi's veil, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Hanabi did very well actually, she didn't feint until after Naruto had leaned back from their kiss.

Hinata caught her sister in her arms, and rolled her eyes after Jiraiya shouted, "That's my student!"

The laughter lasted for a few seconds as Naruto picked Hanabi up bridal style and shouted to the crowd, "On to the reception!" Amidst the cheers of the crowd as they walked down the aisle the three of them were being pelted with rice and enduring the shouted well wishing of their friends.

Hinata had attended to her sister while Naruto changed and before long they were all in the reception hall.

At the reception, Naruto did something that had been agreed upon by the council and Tsunade.

Stepping out into the light he presented his two wives, but then as a surprise he presented one other guest who at first shocked and frightened many, but the few braver ones came closer wanting a good look at the terror of Konoha.

Fana (the Kyuubi no kitsune) lay on the floor and yawned expansively near Naruto's feet as a handful of the civilians who only heard the tales of the monster that almost wiped Konoha from the map crept as close as they dared. His eyes watched them carefully, but he made no move of threat or posture at any of them. Everything seemed to be going in their favor…until one child no older then five broke away from his mother with a shout of, "PUPPY!"

The mother in question turned pale and tried to catch the boy, screaming in worry but was not fast enough as the youngster ran until he was less then a few feet from the great myobu.

Fana looked at the child as the child looked at him and the civilians present held their breath in fear.

Naruto smirked slightly as he watched the two before he went over and nudged the child. "It's ok…he won't bite. He likes children."

The child looked at Naruto then nodded with a smile as he stretched his arms out and hugged the great foxes head as much as his little arms would allow. Fana began to rumble in his chest from the contact and his eyes half closed in contentment and the little boy squealed happily as he looked back at his mother. "His fur is soft momma and he has a lot of tails!"

The mother was still shocked and only nodded dumbly at her son, but others were looking more intently as Fana in a strange moment began to lick the child's face, making him giggle and twist his face back and forth to escape the tickling appendage.

Naruto snickered at Fana before he rubbed the child's head. "I think you should go back to your mom now…so she knows you're ok."

The boy awed, but then nodded and ran over to his mother. "Momma did you see? He likes me!"

The mother slowly regaining her composure nodded as she began to check her son for damage, but when she found none, she looked at Naruto and the great fox in wonder.

Naruto smirked at her before he shrugged. "He isn't so bad once you get to know him…although he has a tendency to lick himself in odd places." He said with a trace of humor in his voice as some of the members in the crowd laughed.

The great fox rolled his eyes and yawned again before he rolled onto his side and with a quick swipe of his paw knocked Naruto over on his back.

Fana seemed to growl and got up and began butting his head solidly against Naruto and pawing at him before his mouth opened and the great fox began to nip and snap his jaws at the downed boy.

The crowd gasped and some of the older ninja reached for weapons…but before anyone could react Hinata and Hanabi began to laugh which was immediately followed by Naruto's laughter when the myobu began licking his face and neck! That was when the crowd realized the extent of the boy's power over the fox and many relaxed their posture and some breathed sighs of relief.

Naruto grabbed the great fox in a headlock from the floor, and looked to be about to wrestle him down…until Fana obliged him by lying down on top of him with a loud THUMP!

Naruto's arms began to wave on either side of the fox…who yawned expansively once again.

If not for Hinata…Naruto would probably still have been pinned beneath Fana.

Crouching down with a smile she whispered, "Ok you two…this is a wedding reception not a playground."

Fana chuckled before he got up off of his container and Naruto sat up with a glower as Hanabi and Uncle Mina snickered and giggled at their antics.

At that point many people let down their guard and began to enjoy themselves despite the presence of one of their greatest nightmares.

That was when it first started Naruto believed.

Towards the end of the reception, after the bouquet had been thrown, it was time for Naruto to throw the traditional garter.

Hinata stood nearby, acting more like a chaperone then Naruto's wife, as Hanabi sat in a chair and placed her left foot on the stool that had been set up specifically for this reason. With a giggle she lifted the hem of her dress, showing off her stocking covered leg to mid thigh.

Naruto reached up slowly and his fingers made contact with the garter, just as Hanabi lurched forward…perhaps to get more comfortable on the chair, and his hand bumped a spot he didn't want it to.

Knuckles brushing lightly against silk, Naruto was unaware of any impropriety until Hanabi moaned out loudly and shuddered…a little too loudly it seemed before blushing and exclaiming, "Naruto-kun not now…wait until the honeymoon!"

Many in the reception laughed, especially Jiraiya and Kakashi who giggled from the inside of his book as Naruto turned a red that was at this point unheard of and Hinata sprayed a few of the guests with the punch she had been drinking. Hinata's cup landed on the table next to her as she glared at her husband.

Naruto blinked then shook his head before he shrugged sheepishly. Naruto wasn't sure what happened, he could only say for certain that he hadn't planned it.

Hanabi now wore an embarrassed blush at the "eagerness" of her new husband while Hinata was also red…though not for the same reasons.

Naruto turned to appeal to someone for understanding, only to meet the equally angry gaze of the Hokage.

Naruto hung his head for a moment. _Great. Death on both sides of me…take me now Kami… _He thought as he imagined the pain he would receive once Bachaan had him alone.

Thankfully no one got hurt…especially Naruto as the garter was eventually retrieved and thrown where Kakashi Hatake, who wasn't even participating, had it land on his shoulder.

The man looked at it then looked around the room before making a hasty retreat out the window as a bevy of single women gave chase, where Naruto got a good laugh at his ex-sensei's seeming misfortune.

But as all good things, the festivities began dying down finally in the late evening, and the "happy" trio retired to the interior of the house, leaving the cleanup for the temporary staff that was hired for the wedding.

Naruto sighed tiredly as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom but stopped at the threshold when he heard his name.

"Naruto-kun…can I have your opinion?"

Naruto turned to look at the spare bedroom where Hanabi would be staying and blinked.

Hanabi's door was halfway open and she stood in the opening just enough for Naruto to see her. In her hands she held two negligees on hangars that left little to nothing to the imagination while she wore a fluffy white robe. On her face was a contemplative look while she also blushed slightly. "What do you think? Red, blue…" Then throwing open her robe made Naruto gasp. "Or pink?" she asked with a smile. The pink one was more revealing then the red or blue which is saying a lot since the first two looked like colored gauze and not actually clothing. Naruto's eyes strayed down and he could make out her hard nipples and the swell of her breasts, but before his eyes travelled further he hurried over and grabbed her robe and closed it, gripping it tightly closed in his hands. "Hanabi-chan…please…" was as far as the shocked boy got until a very familiar voice made him cringe and look down the staircase. "Na-ru-to! What are you doing to my sister?"

Unfortunately for Naruto, the only thing Hinata could see from her vantage point was Naruto leaning into Hanabi's room, with his hands in front of him.

Naruto blinked in response then his eyes bugged out as Hanabi voiced her opinion. "Really Naruto-kun…so impatient. One year is not so long to wait is it?"

Naruto's head swiveled from Hinata to Hanabi and back again and he began to stammer uncontrollably. "Bu..bu..bu..bu.."

Hanabi smirked before she reached up and grabbed Naruto's head, turning it towards her. "Fine…you can have a goodnight kiss." She said as she planted her lips against his with a loud smacking sound before she stepped back. "Goodnight Naruto-kun!" and closed the door in his still shocked face.

Hinata with a frown on her face took his lack of movement for contentment and stomped her foot angrily on the floor. "SO…not only can't you keep your hands to yourself but your lips as well?"

Naruto turned back to Hinata, lips still slightly puckered as she began to stalk up the stairs. Naruto, recognizing that look backed away slowly until he had backed into the hall bathroom door. "Now Hina-chan wait…I don't know what's going on here…"

Hinata…hormones already kicking in at a degree that the two were unprepared for, stomped up to Naruto and jabbed a finger against his chest. "I do! I thought this was supposed to be so we can get around the council's manipulations…not so you can indulge in Lolita fantasies!"

Naruto blinked at Hinata as she ranted. "But…"

Hinata was on a roll at this point and like a tank at full throttle, was not going to stop quickly. "Maybe I am being to hard on you…Hanabi is cute and I realize this…but we have not made plans for what will happen once she comes of age…IF ANYTHING HAPPENS AT ALL!"

Naruto backed up further against the door as her finger jabbed him again. "But…"

Hinata suddenly turned kind eyes to Naruto as she looked at him and caressed his cheek before resting her hand on his chest. "I know that you need a lot of love Naru-kun…Auri and I have talked about it and I understand why having more then one wife would be better for our relationship…better for you." Hinata bit her bottom lip as her eyes filled with sorrow. "That is the main reason why I didn't fight this decision as much as I could." Hinata looked down for a moment and when she looked up again there were the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "After Fana told Auri about your childhood, and she relayed to me the things you didn't tell me because of shame or hurt…I felt more for you and I want you to have the love and comfort that you missed…and I am positive Hanabi and I can give it to you…providing we agree that she is to remain with us as your wife, and she still desires it herself."

Naruto blinked twice at Hinata as her hand caressed the right side of his chest that she had just poked and smiled up at him. Perhaps this was the point were Naruto should have hugged and kissed Hinata…sadly he did not.

"But…"

And then Hinata's face became angry again and she poked him even harder. "But until Hanabi graduates from the academy, or until her next birthday…HANDS OFF!" Just as fast as the anger came back, it left again as Hinata turned and walked to their bedroom. "Goodnight Naru-kun." saying the last bit in a kind and sweet voice.

Naruto still with a surprised look on his face was still trying to get that one sentence out…whatever it was. "But…"

Hinata strode into their bedroom and growled over her shoulder. "GOODNIGHT NARU-KUN!"

Naruto cringed but then nodded his head. "Goodnight." He said meekly in a squeaky voice as the door closed firmly.

Naruto immediately looked inward with a shout. "DAD!"

Fana raised his head wearily and nodded at Naruto.

"**Worse."**

Naruto skidded to a halt as he blinked at Fana. "What?"

Fana shrugged before laying his head down again.

"**It will get worse as the time for the kits to be born approaches."**

Naruto blanched and fell to his knees. "But…"

Fana merely shook his head.

"**Don't worry…the second litter will not affect her as badly as this does…it is her first one after all."**

Naruto didn't know whether to cry or run screaming from Konoha.

Of all the things he had to deal with in his past…he was actually looking forward to fighting Orochimaru rather then having Hinata that…unbalanced again.

Quietly he left his mindscape, and crept into their bedroom.

Hinata's quiet snores greeted him and he felt a little better knowing she wouldn't be awake to go psycho on him again.

Even more quietly he got undressed, and slid naked into the bed beside his wife without touching her.

As if by magic, Hinata rolled over and in her sleep wrapped her arm around the man's waist. "I love you Naru-kun…" She mumbled before her snores greeted him again.

With a relaxing sigh, Naruto settled into sleep, troubled still but relieved his wife wouldn't kill him in his sleep. Maybe in the morning they could get frisky…he hoped.

Unbeknownst to the now hang dog Naruto, plans of another sort were being addressed.

O

_In Hanabi's room…_

Hanabi looked at the clock and frowned. It was still pretty early, and she really didn't want to go to bed just yet.

Looking at the little kit on her bed who had become her companion she frowned slightly. "Are you sure Cumo? He looked pretty shocked, and Hinata neechan looked pretty upset at him. I don't want Naruto-kun to be unhappy."

Cumo snickered with a nod of her head before she answered. _**"She did didn't she? Well it cannot be helped. If you truly want Naruto-kun to fall in love with you, and not dissolve the marriage when you come of age…then we have to do this…besides, you will have to give him everything eventually…you may as well get an idea of how and what that is before the actual wedding night."**_

Hanabi frowned as she nodded. Cumo was right…being much older then she was…but she still felt bad for her new husband.

The confusion on his face as he looked at her and the fear in his eyes as he looked at Hinata was almost more then she could bear…but having Naruto-kun…the man she had come to admire more then anything break off their marriage was the most painful thing she could think of.

She would do anything for them to stay together…even share him with her sister, which she was basically doing now anyway.

No…Cumo was right. Despite the pain it would cause now, she and Hinata would make it up to him when she was of age, when the time came and then for the rest of her life she promised herself.

Hanabi was a girl at heart…she always dreamed of having a husband who loved her and being able to have children with him and now that she didn't have Hiashi growling at her and the council trying to force her to be something she didn't want to be…she was letting that girl out.

Cumo butted her head against her drawing back her attention. _**"Are you ready Hanabi?"**_

Hanabi nodded as she crept to the bedroom door and into the hallway before she peeked inside of Hinata and Naruto's bedroom. At the threshold she looked back at Cumo and blushed. "This is so embarrassing! I've never done this before!" she hissed at Cumo in a whisper.

Cumo frowned but nodded. _**"Yes…but it is for a good cause. Now leave your robe here."**_

Hanabi frowned for a second then firmed her resolve and nodded as she took off her robe and dropped it on the chair by her door. The little firecracker was wearing a blue tank top and panties and quietly crept into her new families bedroom in order to commence the next portion of Cumo's master plan.

O

Hinata woke up with a smile as she stretched.

Looking down she saw the beginning of her "baby bump" and wondered how big she would get before the babies would be born.

Auri grumbled and rolled over in her mind but didn't say anything.

Rubbing her belly lightly she stood up with a smile and put on a bathrobe. _Maybe I was a little too hard on Naru-kun last night…he does have a right to be eager. Hanabi is much cuter then I am and I really do want Naru-kun to have as much love and attention to make up for his childhood. _

_Maybe he is looking for a contrast. My body has filled out into maturity and has become quite voluptuous if I do say so myself…but Hanabi's will always be small from what the doctors told Hiashi when she was still a toddler. _

Hinata was not very tall, five feet four inches to be precise but Hanabi barely reached five feet. In fact, last time they checked Hanabi was four feet eleven inches. From the look of things her body would not become voluptuous either, which saddened Hinata a bit as she considered if her little sister might develop a complex because of it and/or be jealous of Hinata's growth.

With a dismissive shrug Hinata frowned slightly. _We will just have to show her that it doesn't matter to us. Whatever Naru-kun and I decide, Hanabi will always be family._

After that thought Hinata grinned as she nodded to herself. I think _I will make him breakfast to make up for my temper last night. Naru-kun IS a man and Hanabi IS technically his wife and it has been a little while since we did the dirty deed. Yes. I will make us all breakfast…and then Naru-kun and I can be naughty! S_he thought.

Looking at Naruto curled up on his side of the bed she smiled. _He always looks so cute in the mornings…his little whisker marks, his unruly blond hair, and his blue/black beard._

Hinata felt a warm feeling in her heart and she closed her eyes in contentment…for all of three seconds before her eyes popped back open again and she blinked in confusion. _Blue/black beard?_

Rubbing her eyes and then looking again Hinata went from good morning happy to bad morning maim in record time as she stomped to Naruto's side of the bed and threw back the covers and gasped.

Yep…you guessed it.

Naruto slept soundly with his chin buried in the top of Hanabi's head and said girl was curled cutely against him.

Before Hinata could say a word, Naruto began to paw around for the covers before whining half asleep. "Hina-chaaan…don't hog the covers…"

Just as Hanabi shivered against him and snuggled back further, wrapping his arm around her again. "Cold…hold me Naruto-kun…"

Naruto nodded in his sleep and wrapped his arms tighter around her and settled down back into sleep…this took just a second longer then Hinata's realization.

Naruto's eyes shot open and the first thing he saw was a fierce looking Hinata glaring at him, hands on hips and foot taping the floor.

Naruto wasn't sure why she was so mad until he realized he was holding something.

Moving his hands gently he poked Hanabi in her side making her squirm and giggle. "Naruto-kun stop…that tickles." She mumbled cutely.

And that was where Naruto screamed!

Scrambling quickly he rolled away, flipped over, tumbled off the bed landing on his head, rolled over his shoulder and stopped with his back against the wall, clutching Hinata's pillow like it was a shield.

Hanabi sat up and rubbed her eye as she looked at him curiously. "What happened?"

Hinata looked at Hanabi, than glared at Naruto. "Why is she in bed with you?"

Naruto completely lost looked at Hanabi and yelled, "Why are you in bed with me?"

Hanabi blinked before she answered in a little girls voice, "I was cold."

Naruto nodded then looked back at Hinata, "She was cold!"

Hinata glowered at him. "Why didn't she get another blanket?"

Naruto turned to Hanabi. "Why didn't you get another blanket?"

Hanabi frowned before she shrugged. "I didn't know where they are."

Naruto nodded and looked at Hinata. "She doesn't know where they are!"

Hinata stomped her foot as her brows came together. "Then why did she crawl into bed with you?"

Naruto turned and looked at Hanabi. "Why did you crawl in bed with me?"

Hanabi pouted. "Because you were so warm, and I used to crawl in bed with neechan when I was younger when it was cold."

Naruto blinked and looked at Hinata. "What she said!"

Hinata nodded at that. She remembered those days long ago and had to admit to herself she did miss them.

But Hinata obviously wasn't done with her line of questioning. "Why were you holding her?"

Naruto looked at Hanabi, "Why was I holding you?"

Hanabi shrugged her shoulders, "Because you love me?"

Naruto nodded before he looked at Hinata, not sounding very confident on this point. "Because I love her?"

Hinata growled, but walked slowly around the bed until she stood before Naruto. "I understand you love my sister…especially since we are married to her now…but didn't I tell you last night, HANDS OFF?"

Naruto whimpered as he closed his eyes and waited for the pounding, (wondering when Sakura had taken over Hinata's body)

But Hinata didn't raise her hand, but just in case Hanabi bounced over to where they were and grabbed her sister's arm. "Wait…it isn't his fault. He probably thought I was you in his sleep sister! Please don't be angry at him because he was confused…you know Naruto-kun has a big heart and he loves you more then me anyway!"

Hanabi's eyes were big and looked on the verge of shedding tears and Hinata frowned as she looked at her sister for a moment, then looked back at Naruto's frightened face before she pulled her arm away from her and stood. "Fine." Was all she said before she turned and left the bedroom, but Naruto noticed the distinct softening of Hinata's eyes before she stormed off.

Naruto watched her go, than looked at Hanabi who put her hand on his arm in concern.

Naruto was at a loss for words, before he looked at Hanabi and smiled slightly. "I'm fine Hanabi…why don't you go and get ready for the day Firecracker."

Hanabi blushed lightly at the nickname but watched him to make sure he was ok before she nodded and walked out to her room.

Naruto frowned as he looked at the pillow still clutched against his chest before he grumbled and tossed it on the bed.

Reaching into the nightstand on his side of the bed, he took out a clean pair of boxers and walked into the bathroom with a sigh.

_So much for getting frisky. _He thought a bit sadly to himself.

_Well…at least Hanabi wasn't naked._ And Naruto frowned as Fana grumbled at him with his eyes closed.

**This time.**

This did not assure Naruto at all.

O

In the hidden village of sound, the remains of a man, kept alive through many odd experiments smiled in triumph as one of the experiments he had originally given up on produced unexpected results. "Well now…this is indeed good news." He mumbled before he flipped the page and nodded. "Excellent!"

Snapping his fingers, a sound ninja came through the door and bowed to him. "Bring me the body…I have been in pieces long enough!"

The man nodded and went out to retrieve the item in question.

Kabuto had what was left of his body trundle around in the lab and make preparations so he could be whole again. If it worked…he would be mobile again…if not, well dead was probably better then the life he had now thanks to the capricious nature of his master.

Kabuto snorted as he set switches and adjusted dials, before setting what looked like a metal colander on his head and waited patiently.

Hopefully he would have something to look forward to…hopefully.

O

The man arrived at the front gate to the village hidden in the leaves and breathed a slight sigh of relief. The travel was long, but luckily he encountered no bandits or trouble along the way.

The Chunin on duty walked over to him, clipboard in hand and drawled out in a monotone voice. "Name and purpose for visiting Konohagacure?"

The man nodded slightly as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his brow. "My name is Oru from the village of Seta. I need to speak with the hokage as soon as possible."

The chunin frowned at the man as he wrote the information down. "The hokage is a very busy woman. You will need to make an appointment with her assistant in order to see her."

The man frowned as he shook his head. "You don't understand…we have one of your leaf shinobi in my village and he is badly injured. We do not have very proficient medics, and I'm afraid he will not hold out much longer if he does not get better treatment soon."

The chunin looked at the man for a moment then nodded. "I will escort you there and you can appeal to the hokage's assistant. That is as much as I can help you."

The man nodded and thanked the gate ninja as he led him into the village, hoping that he wasn't already to late to help the poor boy.

O

Naruto walked down the steps and took a deep breath through his nose before he smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Hinata was humming as she cooked the breakfast meal for them, and Hanabi hovered near her, watching intently.

Naruto not sure whether to say anything or not, clamped his lips tight just to be on the safe side. He really didn't want Hinata to be pissed off at him anymore.

Quietly Naruto slid the stool back from the counter and sat on it. He didn't know how long it would take them, but he would stay quiet until they were finished.

It didn't take long however before Hinata handed a plate to Hanabi and she brought it to the kitchen table. "Oh Naruto-kun…I didn't hear you come in. Did you enjoy your shower?"

Naruto nodded as he gazed at the eggs and bacon resting on the big plate. "Yeah it helped me relax after…what happened."

Naruto didn't expand on that but Hinata's shoulders did stiffen until she began to hum louder.

Naruto, feeling like he was standing in the middle of a lake on thin ice decided to shut the hell up!

Hanabi giggled before she threw more wood on the bon fire that was Hinata. "Thank you Naruto-kun…I really was cold last night, and it felt good to wake up warm and in your arms." She blushed slightly which in turn made Naruto blush, which in turn caused Hinata to bend the spatula in her hand.

Hinata was on the verge of snapping something angry at both of them…mostly Naruto, when the soothing voice of her personal demon made her pause.

_**Hinata-chan…why are you becoming so angry? Are you trying to hurt your mate's feelings?**_

Hinata stopped to think about this then frowned as she thought back at Auri. "No…but he shouldn't be touching Hanabi like that…I mean they are married, but she isn't ready for that!"

Auri frowned before she sat up with a groan.

_**Be that as it may…did you see Naruto-kun do anything inappropriate?**_

Hinata frowned in thought as she recalled the previous day's events and the morning's as well. She couldn't remember anything…well one thing. "Well yesterday he did touch Hanabi in a way that made her moan at the reception."

Auri considered that then looked back at Hinata's memories before she shook her head.

_**Are you sure he did it on purpose? Accidents do happen Hinata-chan.**_

Hinata frowned then nodded slightly as she remembered the look on Naruto's face after it happened.

He wasn't leering, and she knew well the way Naruto looked when he was sexually excited or anticipating something. "Ok…I can agree with you, I probably did overreact to that…but he kissed her!"

Auri frowned as she looked at Hinata.

_**Hinata-chan…will you begrudge your sister a kiss? They weren't making out I don't think from what I can see of your memories, and he was more surprised by it; it seems then you were. And before you get started she had clothes on they weren't doing anything sexual, and if that is your thinking then perhaps when your father was still a man with honor…perhaps he was really trying to be perverted with you when you would cuddle and sleep with him!**_

Hinata flinched slightly at Auri's response before she nodded to herself. Naruto she knew for a fact was an honorable man…he would never betray her trust. _So why am I jealous?_

"Wait Auri…why are you agreeing to this all of a sudden? I thought you were against multiple mates?"

Auri had an immediate answer for that.

_**I need to correct you Hinata-chan. I am NOT against multiple mates, I am against Fana having multiple mates.**_

_**Your Naru-kun is a sweet man who thinks of everyone first and rarely thinks of himself. So him having a second wife will not adversely effect your relationship...and it will give you time to rest and recuperate when the kits are here. Fana would be sniffing every available backside because my mate is a pervert. Not as bad as Naruto's Ero-sannin…but bad enough that I know he would start a whole new kitsune clan with just him and females if he could…well he isn't that bad…but he would take a lot more then one mate.**_

Hinata frowned at this but before she could respond Auri broke in again.

_**Something is bothering me about this thougt Hinata-chan. I may be wrong, but I suggest you keep your eyes open. In the meantime, make up with your mate. I can smell the desire on Naruto-kun…I am sure there is something he has been wanting to give you. **_

Hinata giggled as Auri settled down again in thought. Hinata turned off the stove top and walked over to the table and sat down with a plate of eggs and bacon for herself and smiled at Hanabi, who sat next to Naruto, hugging his arm.

Naruto had a slight blush on his face, but he made no move to dislodge her.

The three ate in silence until Hinata looked at the clock and smirked. "Well Hanabi, you might want to hurry along before you are late for the academy."

Hanabi nodded then grabbed her bag. "Keep an eye on Cumo? She gets lonely when I have to go out and I can't have her in class…you know, the whole Kyuubi thing."

Hinata nodded and Naruto agreed. "Ok…I'll make sure she behaves."

Hanabi laughed at that and almost skipped out the front door. When it closed with a final sounding click, Hinata looked at Naruto and growled lightly.

"Let's…talk Naru-kun."

Naruto saw the look on her face and swallowed hard. "Um…ok Hime…what about?"

Naruto's voice didn't quite squeak, but it was close.

Hinata got up and stood next to him and frowned slightly. "Why is it whenever I turn around you are kissing, hugging or touching my sister?"

Naruto went pale as he levered himself out of the chair and away from Hinata. "Well I…Well I…Well I…" he stuttered as Hinata followed him around the table.

"If I didn't know better…I think you might WANT my sister…do you have more aggressive feelings for her then you are telling me?"

Naruto almost fell as he continued around the island in the kitchen then stopped on the landing to the second floor. "Hina-chan…" He whined "I'm not doing anything intentionally! Hanabi needs us, both of us and I'm not trying to get in her pants or anything else!" He said it in a rush, but still the anxiety was obvious in Naruto's voice and eyes.

Hinata glowered at him as he took a step up the stairs. "Not until next year at least!" she growled at him.

Naruto nodded emphatically. "Exactly!" he shouted until he realized whose mouth he put his foot in.

Hinata's eyes got big and her mouth made an "O" of surprise before she stomped towards him. "Oh so you are waiting until she is of age to get into her pants!"

Naruto tried to go back and rehash what he said, but everything looked so bleak the only thing that came to him was, _The closet…safe in the closet! _And he turned and tried to sprint up the stairs.

Hinata tackled him before he made it to the bedroom and climbed on top of him pinning his hands to the floor.

Naruto once again clenched his eyes shut and waited for the pain, but opened one eye cautiously when all he felt was her soft lips kissing his.

It took a few seconds, but Hinata sat up and looked at her husband and smiled down at him. "Naru-kun…I'm sorry…I know your intentions towards Hanabi are honorable, and I know you haven't done anything other then try and make my sister more comfortable. Like I told you last night…Auri and I talked about things, and if we do this with Hanabi when she comes of age…then that is it. No more. Another wife makes our relationship fall in the range of polygamy, but we aren't going to build a harem…and once Hanabi meets the conditions we have set forth, we as a family will decide if we keep the marriage or dissolve it."

Naruto nodded quietly and before he could speak, Hinata's finger on his lips prevented him. "If something incidentally happens, I will try and keep my jealousy under control…as long as we do the horizontal mambo later so you can make it up to me."

Naruto nodded again but again she stopped him from talking. "Naru-kun…just worry about things later. We have time before we have to worry…so let us relax and enjoy the time we have before we have to make a serious decision."

Naruto grinned and nodded at her, but then Hinata kissed him again before she reached down and undid his pants with a devils grin. "You know Naru-kun…you talk too much."

Naruto…wasn't going to argue.

O

Shizune and a team of ANBU walked through the woods along the trail leading back to the man's village.

None of them were happy, but they were all worried as they considered who the man in bandages was.

From the description, the man was young…so it must be Lee…but if that were the case, What had happened to his sensei?

What had happened to Maito Gai?

O

Next Episode: Show me your power…


	85. Chapter 85

**Alright my faithful…I have to address a few concerns that were brought up to me.**

**This is a Naru/Hina fic…not a harem.**

**If Hanabi is now part of the focus I ask you to deal with it. There is a reason for it which will become apparent in the future. If you are too much of a single pairing fan, (mainly Naru/hina) and you are upset by this, threatening to stop reading and reviewing is going to get you what I have told others. **

"**I'm sorry you feel that way, but if you can't wait and see what happens, then maybe you should go." **

**While I enjoy the reviews, "What is love?" had 8 reviews by chapter 6 when I first started…and I am still writing it despite the original response. I am not a review whore, I'm not going to whine or cry if I don't get any reviews, and I'm surely not going to change my story mid stream because someone doesn't like the addition or subtraction of a specific character or couple.**

**This is not directed to any one particular person, but there is no reason to throw empty threats at me.**

**Now I have to apologize, my updates are a tad late because of RL problems…my hard drive crashed on my desktop and left me having to recreate all of my current chapters from memory Sadly this happened while I was backing up to my thumb drive so nothing was saved. (grumbles) Also my health which is a constant issue has decided to kick me in the ass again...but I ain't dead yet.**

**Again apologies and I hope this won't happen again.**

**What is Love?**

**Book 3**

**Darkness Comes**

**Chapter 5**

Her eyes slowly tracked the man as he walked across the road.

He seemed nervous as he kept looking back and forth, as if he was anticipating an attack or waiting for something equally bad to happen.

She snickered behind her mask at just how stupid the guy was.

If he was targeted by anyone in particular he would have already been dead by the way he acted. It was too bad really…he would have been an easy target…but then he wouldn't be worth a lot then either.

No…her target was a bit more challenging and she grimaced as she watched the man disappear in a store before she leapt to another nearby building.

This continued for another five buildings until she settled on the room of a warehouse on the edges of the industrial sector…not new, but not run down either.

Her target was a man who had ninja guards and mercenaries working for him. A very rare occurrence indeed considering most civilians couldn't afford a ninja's wages…especially a missing nins.

But this was no ordinary man.

The man was not very famous…in fact he had such a low key nature he was under everyone's radar. Unlike other business men involved in illegal activities this man was smart enough to live simply, dress simply but nice, and not flash his money or his power around. In essence he was what most people worried about…a crime boss who knew how to beat the system.

This particular boss though had made enemies with the wrong person…or so her employer said.

She recalled the dossier she got and the run down of the crimes, and while it was something she wouldn't have undertaken, when she read the section about his trade in the slave market, child prostitution, and the smuggling and selling of drugs, she knew that this was her next target.

_Bastard. It's because of people like him that children grow up all messed up in the head. Lives twisted and perverted to ends that would sicken anyone…well not anymore. Your reign as a crime boss ends today._

She thought as she watched his men perform their usual duties it seemed.

What began to bother her though was the lack of obvious evidence. There were no children present, no kidnapped women, nor were there any drugs visible.

She was certain there would be something…but the man was said to be cagey and extremely clever.

She would wait until nightfall, than her new path would begin.

O

Naruto sighed as he walked into his bedroom.

The day started rocky, preceded by a rocky night, and now was concluding with things being not so bad.

Naruto and Hinata had a quiet dinner with Hanabi, the kits begging for scraps, Cumo being her cute self gnawing on Naruto's ankles, and finally everyone settling in for a few hours of television/cuddling.

Hanabi was even included in the mix to her surprise and delight as she was cuddled on one side by her new husband and her sister on the other.

She had never had this kind of attention before and she found it very appealing.

Hinata hadn't lost her temper since that morning, and Hanabi didn't have any accidental encounters with Naruto…much to Naruto's relief.

So why was Naruto upstairs by himself you ask?

Well at some point while he sat there watching television he felt a hand on his thigh. Now a light touch wouldn't normally bother him in the least, and in fact that is what this was and it felt rather pleasant to him.

It felt even better when it inched its way towards his tower of power. Once it grasped him through his pants he took a deep breath and his eyes closed slightly. Hinata had gotten very good at pleasing him…although it was a little surprising that she would be doing this in front of Hanabi.

Maybe she was feeling exceptionally naughty today.

They did enjoy themselves on the stairs this morning…and in the bathroom…and the kitchen…and the laundry room…in fact he didn't think they missed a room in the house today at all.

Hinata's affection had returned one hundred fold and Naruto couldn't be happier.

Still he would have to put a stop to this or he was going to have to change his shorts.

Leaning his head close to hers he spoke in a soft voice. "Hina-chan…can you wait until we get upstairs? The show is almost over."

Hinata blinked then looked at him before she smirked. "Of course Naru-kun. My hormones have been going crazy all day today." Hinata blushed lightly as she grinned at him. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you noticed."

Naruto smirked. "Oh it was kind of obvious sweety."

Neither noticed Hanabi's grin as they settled back again and Naruto groaned before he threw his head back with a sigh. "This isn't a good idea Hina-chan…"

Hinata frowned as she looked at him again. "Alright Naru-kun…I will wait until later."

But the hand moved faster and Naruto bit his lip so as not to cry out as he fired, his body stiffening.

Hanabi and Hinata both looked at him one in wonder the other in concern. "Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Hanabi asked as Hinata put her hand on his shoulder. "Yes you are all flushed…are you getting a fever?"

Naruto blinked and grinned at her knowingly before he hopped to his feet. "Uh huh…well I guess I'll take a shower to get clean and…cooled off."

With that Naruto turned and walked a little stiffly up the stairs and out of sight leaving a bewildered Hinata and a still grinning Hanabi sitting on the couch.

Both shrugged at each other and settled back again. "I do hope he isn't coming down with a cold or something…I don't like when Naru-kun isn't feeling well."

Hanabi smirked then giggled lightly. Sucking lightly at her fingers before hugging her sister. "Oh…I think he's fine sister…you know how Naruto-kun is."

Hinata looked back at the stairs one more time before she hugged Hanabi and they went back to the show.

Naruto looked down at his mostly soaked shorts now and grinned. "So she wants to prank the prank master with sex jokes? Well I'll give her pranks with sex jokes!"

Naruto rubbed his hands together evilly as Fana shook his head.

**You do remember the last time you tried to out prank your mate right?**

Naruto thought about it then shrugged. "Yeah…but she promised she wouldn't use that against us again…and this won't be mean or cruel…I don't think…"

Fana snickered as he gazed at him balefully.

**True…you never do.**

Naruto glowered at Fana before he stuck his tongue out at him. "Fine you go ahead and be that way doo doo brain…see if I care."

Naruto punctuated that by turning his head and sticking his bottom lip out…looking very much like he did when he was five.

Fana snickered before he swatted Naruto with one of his tails making him jump a foot in the air.

**Enough of that…you have to clean yourself up…but I will give you this advice. The next time something like that happens, make certain whose hand it is fondling you.**

Naruto frowned as he considered his father's words then nodded in thought as he dropped his boxers and shorts in the hamper and walked into the bathroom.

It had to be Hinata's hand…wasn't it?

O

When they arrived at the village, Shizune wasted no time and went straight to where Lee was being housed.

She was shocked to say the least at seeing the energetic and bright Shinobi laying docile and quiet in the bed before her…almost head to foot with nothing but bandages.

She immediately dropped her pack and ran her hands along his body and gasped at a few of the injuries he had sustained.

She knew the teen had a strong will, and was in superb physical condition, but this was shear willpower in action. The man was only alive because he refused to die.

The injuries Lee had sustained would have killed anyone else except maybe Naruto.

Injured internal organs, broken bones, ruptured muscles and tendons…the pain alone must be incredible.

As she thought this she administered a strong pain killer and general antibiotic to help him fight off infection and began to lay out what she would need to stabilize him to transport back to the leaf.

As the pain killer took hold Lee sighed in relief and his uncovered eye fluttered until it opened and he seemed to gaze impassively at her.

Shizune leaned forward and smiled at him despite his injuries. "You're going to be fine Lee…I'm going to stabilize you so we can get you back to lady Tsunade, you have sustained quite a few serious injuries, but I'm going to fix you up again."

Lee nodded slowly, but then his mouth opened and he whispered to her, "Black…soul…"

Shizune blinked but before she could ask his eye closed again and his breathing evened out.

His words piqued her curiosity, but the words she wanted to ask would have to wait until he was better.

Shizune's hands began to glow a deep green as she went to the worst damaged of his internal organs and began to reconstruct the injured flesh.

O

The snake sannin laughed as he gazed at his most prized minion. "Kukukuku! Well Kabuto, I must say this is a new look for you." He walked around him and even smacked him on the butt soundly before he stopped in front of him again. "I will miss the silver hair…but I think this will do for now."

Kabuto nodded as he flexed his arms with a grin. "Yes Orochimaru-sama. I must admit I like this body also and I plan to put it to good use soon."

Kabuto looked at the hands thoughtfully before he looked at his master again. "It will take a little getting used to…but I have a feeling it will be very useful in the coming months."  
Orochimaru nodded with a grin then gestured for Kabuto to follow him. "Let us field test it right now Kabuto-kun." He said with a light twitch to his hips.

Kabuto nodded with a smile. "Yes Orochimaru-kun."

Sasuke standing to the side of the room glowered in disgust at the two before he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

While he wanted power…he wanted no part of the two perverts lives…in fact once he was done with what he wanted to accomplish, he vowed to rid the world of both of them.

_But first things first. _He thought as he opened a book he had been reading earlier and began channeling his chakra.

O

Naruto lay under the blankets with a smirk as he waited patiently.  
Hinata was just coming out of the bathroom from her shower…and Hanabi had said she was going to shower then study a little before bed so he and Hinata had plenty of time.

Hinata lit a few candles and turned off the lights before she approached the bed. "Naru-kun? You aren't asleep already are you? I thought maybe we could…" She said as she bit her bottom lip fetchingly.

Naruto opened his eyes and smirked at her before he shook his head. "Oh of course we can Hina-chan."

Before she could react she felt the energy of the kurodenkogan grasp her arms and legs and hold her in place. "Naru-kun what…" was all she got out before the same energy made a seal over her mouth and she looked at her husband with wide eyes as he climbed from the bed. "So you want to make me cum while people are around and could see huh? Well while I can't do that right now…I can do something else."

Hinata, eyes still wide shook her head negatively, but Naruto took it as a sign of her protesting him pranking her. "Oh come now…it'll be over before you know it."

With that he used his blood limit to position Hinata lying on her back on the bed and he dropped his boxers to the floor before he climbed above her. Hinata watched him warily, but also with mounting lust as she could see he was already fully erect for her.

"I have to admit Hina-chan…that was a bit kinky coming from you…but I liked it. So this won't be as much of a punishment prank as I originally intended."

Hinata was still trying to shake her head in the negative but then her eyes widened as Naruto held his cock in his hand, then squatted low enough so his balls rubbed against her nose.

Hinata blinked in surprise as he continued to rub them around her face and then her neck, paying special attention to her now hard nipples and cheeks.

She wasn't sure why…but this turned her on incredibly and she struggled to move her arms but couldn't.

Naruto grinned as he figured she was suffering from his prank, so after a few moments he released the 'gag' over her mouth. Before she could speak, when she opened her mouth he immediately dropped his scrotum in, surprising her again.

To Naruto's surprise though…Hinata pursed her lips and began to kiss and lick his balls while he jacked off over her face. "Hina? You like this?"

Hinata gasped as her tongue moved fervently against him making him gasp loudly. "Yes Naru-kun!" slurp "Let me suck your…" slurp slurp "big beautiful balls!"

Naruto blinked then nodded as his control slipped and Hinata's hands came free, but even more to his surprise they came up and clasped his hips pulling him more to her mouth so she could actually suck them in between her lips one after the other.

Naruto grunted happily as the feeling of Hinata's attention began to build the pressure in him and he grunted down at her. "Hina-chan…I'm gonna blow…"

Hinata released the testicle she was sucking on and grinned happily at him. "Cum Naru-kun…cum on my face…hurry!"

Naruto needed no further encouragement as his orgasm fired through him, forcing his semen out to splash on Hinata's enrapt face as her fingers on her left hand manipulated her clit to a climax of her own and she moaned his name as it ripped through her.

Naruto gasped as he maneuvered off of his mate, but to his surprise Hinata rolled over and despite the man goo dripping from her face she grasped his cock in her hand and began to suck fervently on the head, sending lightning bolts of pleasure all through his body with each pull.

Naruto didn't know what had come over her, but he sure as hell wasn't going to fight, argue, or stop her. In fact, "Go Hime go! Suck it like a pro!"

This impromptu cheer made her giggle, bt it also made her put forth an even greater effort as she pistoned him in as far as she could get him, then massaged him with the muscles of her throat before slowly releasing him…only to suck him back down again.

Naruto was in hog heaven and felt like the king pig and wouldn't have stopped her for nothing, but she let go herself, then jumped on him, pushing him onto his back and straddling his hips. "You know where it's going right Naru-kun?"

Naruto grinned at her and nodded. "Oh yes…bring on the tunnel of love!"

Hinata giggled again as she pulled the crotch of her panties aside and sank down on her husband with a groan of sheer ecstasy as he touched spots in her that she had been longing for despite the earlier days activities.

Hinata moaned happily all the way down to the base and she felt him bump against her cervix and a gasp of pleasure escaped her again before she rose up and repeated the process.

If truth be told…she loved all of it but when he bumped against her inner workings it was almost more then she could take to keep precious control of herself. "Naru-kunnnn! Ohhh you make everything feel so good!"

Naruto grinned and thrust up hard into her as she came down making her jolt and cry out again as her first orgasm danced along her nerve endings, making her one of the happiest women in the world.

When she thought things were there best, he grasped her hips and hammered up into her ten straight times, triggering another powerful orgasm which left her gasping and whispering his name.

Naruto had become the best thing in Hinata's life and she would acknowledge this to anyone and every time…and soon she would have another reason to love him forever. In the meantime though, she would happily take sexual gratification whenever they could have it.

Her hands encircled his head and pulled his face to her breasts and he eagerly nipped and sucked at her thick nipples and her third orgasm hammered her harder then the first ones as she ground her hips down against his. "Naru-kun…I know you're holding back…it's enough baby…cum for me…fill me with your cum!" She gasped throatily and Naruto could only agree as he finally increased his pace and had his wife begging and moaning over and over again for him to let go until he finally threw his head back and roared like a man possessed and fired deep inside of Hinata, leaving them both panting and clinging to each other lovingly.

Naruto couldn't ask for a more perfect ending, and Hinata couldn't be happier.

They lay there for a few minutes just catching up to living and breathing normally before Hinata got off of him with a gasp as he slid out of her and a giggle as she walked sexily to the bathroom and he heard the shower come on.

He knew what she was thinking, and he decided with a shrug as he looked at the clock that another round wouldn't hurt.

With a happy grin, Naruto hopped out of bed, and followed his first wife into the bathroom.

O

Around Midnight after the festivities had died down, Naruto's door opened a crack and two pale eyes peered in.

No one moved and no words were spoken and only soft breathing greeted her ears so she stepped in and closed the door behind her.

Three steps towards the bed, and the lights came on in the room and found Naruto and Hinata seeing Hanabi in mid tiptoe and now looking a bit embarrassed.

Hinata frowned and Naruto smirked. "Cold Firecracker?"

Hanabi nodded sheepishly as she straightened. "Um…that and well I felt lonely."

Naruto looked at Hinata who smirked back at him and they both shrugged before Hinata scooted over and pat the middle of the bed. "Only on one condition…"

Hanabi looked curiously at Hinata who pat the middle of the bed again. "You stay in the middle so as you get cuddles from both of us."

Hanabi blinked in surprise and looked from Naruto to Hinata who both smiled at her. "Come on Firecracker…the room won't get any warmer with you standing there…and you're starting to high beam."

Hanabi looked down and she could see her nipples poking against her shirt and she crossed her arms with a blush as Hinata smacked Naruto's arm with a giggle. "Don't embarrass her Naru-kun."

Naruto snickered before he made his face serious again and then he pat the middle of the bed as well.

Hanabi grinned then bounded to the bed and over Naruto's legs, who with a innocent seeming hand to her backside pushed her the rest of the way over him.

Hanabi blushed harder and looked at Naruto who was still grinning but looking the innocent.

Hanabi immediately looked at Hinata who shrugged and settled back in the bed under the comforter. "What?"

Hanabi blinked but didn't know what to say as a sing song voice next to her made her jump. "I see London, I see France…"

And Hanabi looked down and realized her T shirt had ridden up over her bottom showing off her yellow lace panties.

With a loud EEP! Hanabi scrambled under the comforter and pulled her t shirt as far down as she could.

Hinata frowned at her sister who looked indignantly at Naruto. "Hanabi-chan…why are you being so self conscious? You are married to the man staring at your panties…be happy he finds you and them attractive."

Hanabi's eyes got bigger as she looked from Naruto to Hinata and her mind went to overload. "Y..you don't mind? B..but…"

And Hinata waved her off. "Of course not. Naru-kun is your husband after all." She said nonchalantly, causing Hanabi to frown harder.

Suddenly she felt very small as Naruto's large arms encircled her and he kissed her lightly on the lips. "Goodnight Hanabi-chan."

Hinata leaned from behind her and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight sister.

The only thing Hanabi could say wasn't even a word, but a sound of surprise, shock, and apprehension as she felt a hand cup her backside under her t-shirt and give it a firm squeeze.

Hanabi desperately wanted advice…but Cumo was a room away…and Hanabi didn't know what to do.

Hinata snickered quietly as she imagined she could see the cherry red glow coming from Hanabi's cheeks and she knew she would be up a little longer this night.

O

The next day found Naruto and Uncle Mina in the backyard training.

Of course it was Naruto training and Uncle Mina throwing things at him.

Naruto was doing rather well…until Minamato threw a pair of dirty underwear at him and then the wrestling match started.

Hinata only snickered as she sat there with Hanabi and Ume.

Hanabi was still blinking in dismay. "Why is he throwing all of these things at Naruto-kun? None of them are particularly deadly."

Ume snickered. "Unless you count his dirty underwear."

From across the field Minamato grumbled from inside of a headlock. "I heard that!"

which caused the women to laugh openly.

Hanabi…was still at a loss for words as her eyes fell to the pair of disheveled unmentionables. "Those aren't really…"

But Ume nodded positively. "They most certainly are."

Hanabi frowned deeper as Minamato now had Naruto in an ankle lock and was screaming at him, "Say it! Say it bitch!"

Naruto shook his head and pounded the ground with a fist, "Never!"

Minamato applied more pressure as he growled out, "Come on Tap!"

Naruto in an impressive feat of athletics turned and rolled over, taking his uncle with him until they were looking at each other face to face of the ground. "You're lucky I'm not as strong anymore or else I'd give you a suplex from hell!"

Naruto countered easily as they glared at each other. "I'd give you a super wedgie but if I know you that was the underwear you were wearing you threw at me!"

Hanabi was caught off guard again as she looked at Ume. "He didn't really…"

Ume only shrugged noncommittally. "With Mina you never can tell…but just in case don't go peeking under his robes…for your own sanity's sake."

And from across the yard again came the familiar reply. "I heard that too!"

which finally brought a smile to Hanabi's face.

Naruto's uncle was a bag of nuts and a half and anyone who talked with him long enough could clearly see that…but it was the kind of crazy that made people laugh it seemed. Was this really the same man who wanted to destroy all of the Hyuuga clan not too many months ago?

It seemed unlikely, but Neji and Hinata both agreed so it must be.

Naruto and his Uncle had scrapped again for a few seconds before the separated and stared at each other, his uncle leading the insults.

"I'm gonna kick your ass you young punk!"

Naruto grinned back, "You can't kick that high cricket crotch!"

Minamato blinked in surprise then grinned. "That was a good one…you've been practicing?"

Naruto nodded with a laugh. "I've wanted to use that for a few days now."

After a few seconds, the two men laughed and came together with a hug.

Hinata was unfazed by the entire affair which gave the impression that she had seen it all already. This in turn gave Hanabi pause and she decided to relax. If Hinata was unconcerned then perhaps the old man was not as bad as he seemed.

This thought unfortunately was unable to be finished as an ANBU messenger landed next to Hinata and bowed to her. "Uzumaki Hinata, the Hokage has called to see you your husband and your new wife. I am unaware of the reason why, but she has requested you come soon."

Hinata nodded as Naruto trotted up. "We will be there shortly…thank you crane."

The ANBU nodded once crisply, then was gone in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto leaned over Hinata's shoulder and frowned at the note. "Hmmm. Not much to go on. I wonder what she could want."

Hinata frowned but levered herself gingerly from the chair. "Well we won't know until we go ask will we?"

Naruto frowned at her but then snickered as his wife wobbled to the back door then glowered at him. "Shut up…it's not funny."

Naruto made a key locking a door gesture over his mouth as he followed her in.

Ume however was curious and looked to Hanabi who smirked and saw this her way of getting back at the woman and Naruto's uncle. "They were busy last night …quite a bit actually and I happened to overhear some of it…especially the part that makes Hinata walk funny…if I remember correctly Naruto-kun said something about sister not being able to…shit right for a week." She finished with her face reddening slightly.

Ume blushed hard and Minamato walked up looking thoughtful. "You know…"

But Ume had other ideas. "I don't think so!"

Minamato pouted as he followed the now huffy Ume out the backyard. "But Ume-chan…I've been good…"

And Hanabi snickered as they left.

Definitely a weird family she was a part of now…but more fun then the normal Hyuuga any day.

O

Tsunade sat at her desk, a serious expression on her face and the Uzumaki family knew that this was not going to be one of those pleasant days.

"I'm sure you all are wondering why I called you here, so I will not beat around the bush and get right to it."

Tsunade held up a scroll and waggled it between her fingers. "I have received information about new troop movements and some of the information worries me. For starters, Sound is once again sending squads out on hunter killer missions against us."

Naruto frowned and Hinata didn't look pleased but Hanabi looked a bit confused. "I'm sorry hokage-sama…hunter killer missions?"

Tsunade nodded as she leaned forward on her desk. "Yes…basically they are sending out three man teams looking specifically for our teams to disrupt our missions, capture and or kill our ninja. It is imperative now that we are more careful then before because this is exactly the kind of thing that can weaken our forces severely before a preemptive strike…That is where you three come in."

Naruto smirked as he bounced up and down on his toes a little. "Action…excellent."

Hinata squeezed his leg and even Hanabi looked a little anxious as Tsunade continued. "Your three talents, the Byakugan, Naruto's stealth skills and the Uzumaki pack make the three of you perfect for this…but I need to know now if any of you have a problem with being ruthless?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at his adoptive sister but she waved him off. "Understand…I wouldn't even suggest this but this is calling for extreme measures to dissuade Orochimaru and his allies. When I mean ruthless, I mean I want you to capture, interrogate and kill your opponents should you run into any. To make matters worse, you will have to send a message to these same enemies of Konoha…a bloody one. They must know that if they cross or attack us that we will repay them one hundred fold. Do you understand?"

Naruto was frowning now, and Fana chose to clear the air.

**Kit…what she means is for us to conduct gorilla warfare tactics and use whatever means necessary to destroy the enemy psychologically.**

Naruto nodded as he understood…but he didn't like it…not one bit. "If we do that old fox…aren't we making ourselves out to be just as evil as they are? I mean I don't think it's right to mutilate or destroy the dead. Once an enemy is killed, take the head and destroy the body…but to do what I think she is suggesting…"

Fana grumbled but shrugged his shoulders at his container.

**This is war kit…or it will be if we do not take a stance and show them we mean business right now. As it is your village is outnumbered and if we do not show your enemies that we are serious, they will steamroll to the front gates and break them down before you are even aware they are there. Do you want to see your friends hurt…killed? Do you want to see your mates hurt, raped or killed? These are the horrible yet ugly truths of war and you have to kill or be killed.**

Naruto wasn't happy about it…but he knew his father was right about that. He didn't want to see his friends hurt or killed. He didn't want to see Hinata or Hanabi or anyone raped and brutalized.

Tsunade was about to say something to him to interrupt his thoughts, but his face hardened and his eyes took on a light she had never seen before and it surprised as well as unnerved her. "I understand…when do we leave?"

Tsunade was shocked by the sudden change in Naruto, but she would not question it as she knew he had been talking with his captive and she hoped he gave Naruto good advice. "I need the three of you to be ready to move at a moments notice. Sometimes it will be all three of you, but soon it won't be as Hinata will be too gravid to risk for front line combat. The first couple of missions should take place in a couple of days so I suggest you train as hard as you can, and enjoy the free time you have together for now. Three days at the most and you will be heading out."

Naruto and Hinata nodded and Hanabi looked thoughtful before she looked at the hokage. "Once Hinata is too far along to go…will I still be going with Naruto-kun or will I be staying here as well?"

Tsunade considered then nodded. "Since you have not fought alongside Naruto and Hinata before, they will be training you so that you will know how they operate. Eventually you will go out with Naruto by yourself, but I will not send you or Hinata out alone. Naruto I may depending on the level of what I want him to do, but the two of you will be with him at all times, never by yourselves. I am not being sexist or anything like that, but I will not chance losing my ninja if it is not necessary."

The trio nodded and Tsunade nodded at them. "The village will be depending on you to do your absolute best. I know you will make us proud."

Naruto grinned as he gave Tsunade a 'thumbs up'. "No sweat baachan…we got it covered."

And as the three left the room Tsunade worried over some of the reports she had coming in and hoped they truly did and would be able to withstand what they were going to have to do.

O

The female ninja watched as the man sat behind his desk and waited patiently for his men to report in. He had waited for a while and it seemed he was losing his patience.

She smirked behind her mask as she pat the scroll at her hip. The heads of seven low rank missing nin were a good start to her gathering the money she needed for what she planned, but she still needed more, and the last one's head would give her some of that.

After making sure no one would disturb them, she jumped down through the window and landed silently in the office.

The man was no ninja obviously or else he would have heard her when she landed, instead he sat there and grumbled loudly about how his men would probably need a tongue lashing or a dock in pay so that they understood not to keep him waiting.

Without preamble, The hunter nin walked up and before the man could react, stabbed him in the top of his head with a kunai.

The body twitched and jerked for a few seconds then hit the floor and noisily voided it's bowels and bladder while she watched impassively.

When the body was done twitching and jerking, she cut the head free and placed it in the scroll with the others before she burned the body then proceeded to walk around the room and observe.

She took various moneys she found, some precious items and jewelry, but in the end she took the most precious things she could find…a journal, and a tally book of all the man's transactions. After reading through it briefly, she tucked both books into her backpack, then set fire to the building as she leapt away.

A man sat in the quiet of his house with a snifter of brandy and enjoyed a smoke from an opium pipe.

It had been a good day and if he was correct in his assumption his biggest rival was no more and he could start doing as he wished to expand his interests.

A light step behind him made him smile as he put the pipe down. "Is it complete?"

The hunter nin nodded as she sat the scroll with the heads on the table next to his pipe. "It is. Neither he nor his guards were a problem for me."

The man nodded as he smiled then reached into his robe and pulled out another scroll and handed it to her. "Excellent. Here is your payment and I guarantee a lot more in the future."

The nin opened the scroll and checked it's contents then nodded in satisfaction. "Thank you."

The man picked up his pipe and lit it again but smirked before he took a puff from it. "When will you be ready for your next assignment?"

The woman frowned behind her mask but did not answer until he took a long pull on his pipe. "I won't. I have trouble working for liars."

The man's eyes opened in outrage, but then he found it difficult to draw a breath and wheezed loudly as he dropped his pipe. "You see…I checked the other man's warehouses and I discovered that he wasn't guilty of any of the crimes you said…but you are. Unfortunately…I had already killed him so there is no way to go back and apologize or make up for what has been done…but revenge can always be answered from the grave."

The man's eyes were huge and his face was pale as his wheezing increased until he fell over and was clutching at the floor with one hand at his throat with the other. "Understand though…I will take from you what I need as I id your opponent and leave your corpse here, burnt to ashes…and I am fairly positive someone will pay a high price for your head as well. Take comfort in knowing that through your death, you help me accomplish my goals."

The man wondered how he could have come to this in his last moments and realized her hands must have been incredibly fast as he did not see her sprinkle the poison in his pipe when she set the scroll down.

In his arrogance he was certain that no one could outsmart him.

As his eyes closed for the final time the hunter nin began to inspect the room and to see what valuables she could fence before she moved on to her next target of opportunity.

O

Next Episode: All is fair…


	86. Chapter 86

**What is Love?**

**Book 3**

**Darkness Comes**

**Chapter 6**

The sound nin frowned as he approached the bridge that would lead them closer to Konoha traveled roads.

Orochimaru had been very specific about their mission he wasn't looking to capture prisoners so much as demoralize the shinobi and citizens of the leaf village.

The jonin shrugged as he really didn't care.

So far out of all the 'victims' they had encountered he enjoyed the merchants the best.

Granted…they weren't really on the hit list that Orochimaru had outlined for all the teams doing this, but when they raped any women encountered and they returned to their home village, it made more merchants reluctant to leave and grumble loudly about their lack of proper protection.

It made what the snake planned easier and he rewarded them well for every group they took out and or terrorized.

Plunder, murder, and rape were the order of the day, and he would enjoy what he was able to get. Anytime.

The man nodded to his two companions as they heard noises up ahead and the three spread out to come at whatever it was from different directions, giving it no chance to escape, what greeted them turned out to be the one thing none of them wanted to meet.

"I was wondering if I would encounter any of you bastards today…so glad you could oblige me."

The leader, the jonin from the sound glared at the boy, because he knew him from description and reputation though he believed very little of the stories he had heard. _Just bullshit propaganda from the leaf to scare off the weak._ He thought with a confident smirk forming on his face. "Uzumaki Naruto…container of the nine tailed fox. I hope you've brought more with you then your mouth…I've been itching for action…though I don't think a pipsqueak like you could provide me more then a moments distraction." The words were meant to cause Naruto to bristle up in anger, but it didn't have the desired effect.

The man may have been taller then Naruto, but that didn't make him anywhere near being a pipsqueak.

Naruto smirked but shook his head as he stood and cracked his back, seemingly oblivious to the insult. "Oh don't worry, I got more. I got more then you could ever handle." He said before he snapped his fingers and Hinata stepped out of the brush followed by Hanabi who carried Cumo as always. The fox kit growled at the sound ninja which made him snicker because it was like a mouse squeaking at a hungry alley cat in defiance. If only he knew.

When the two kunoichii took up casual stances on either side of Naruto, the jonin giggled a few times before he fell into full blown laughter. Team Naruto (As they will now be called) didn't move or say a word until the ninja gasped for air, and even his companions came out and shared the laugh. "This is it? This is all the bold Uzumaki Naruto has to offer? Two other gennin, both female…which is good for us I might add…and looking no stronger then the day they graduated the academy? The leaf must truly be in dire straights to send you."

Naruto looked at both of his wives then shrugged as he looked back at the jonin. "Is that so? Tell you what…take out your weapons, and put on your best game face. I'll wait until you're ready." Naruto mumbled as he yawned then put his hands in his pockets.

The jonin frowned as he looked at his companions but loosened his ninja shoge and twirled the weight on the other end of the chain, his companions inching closer. "Ok…I'll bite, what makes you think you are any sort of threat to me?"

Naruto looked bored for a moment then yawned again before speaking. "To tell the truth, I could have killed you some time ago while you were skulking through the brush looking for your next target. I thought it would be more fun to let you get closer to give you a false sense of confidence. But to make your deaths even worse for you…I'm not gonna move a muscle…in fact, my wives are gonna sit over there on that log and not help at all, and I'm even going to leave my hands in my pockets. How's that for unbelievable?"

The Jonin blinked in surprise then scoffed at him. There was no way in the nine hells this kid was that good. Last report he read he could barely tie his shoes! "Really? Well alright! C'mon boys…first we beat the shit out of him, then we get to pound some leaf pussy!"

His compatriots got closer, each holding a standard ninja weapon, but one of them was smart enough to realize something was off. "I don't know about this…no one is that stupid…" The jonin laughed before he shook his head. "You haven't heard the stories? This kid used to run around in a bright orange jump suit practically yelling to people how he was going to be hokage…and that was while he was trying to keep a low profile. The jonin laughed and both chunnin joined him, but the one still felt a little uneasy. Looking at the boy was a bit unnerving as he still hadn't moved and literally had his eyes half closed as if truly bored.

Could the kid really be this stupid?

Naruto, still hadn't moved as Hinata and Hanabi got comfortable on the log and waited patiently. "Oh come on already…I'm gonna fall asleep waiting for you and the day's a wasting. I'll make it even sweeter…I'll count to three and I guarantee that when I hit three, you'll all be dead before you can move."

The Jonin frowned then chuckled lightly. "Alright kid. You got guts I'll give you that…shit for brains, but definitely guts. I guess we might as well do this then. Any last words you want on your tombstone?"

Naruto smirked then nodded. "Yeah…don't threaten my wives…that was the final nail in your coffin." Before he rocked back on his heels, looking up at the sky. "One."

All three sound shinobi tensed up as they waited for the count to continue. Only the one chunnin who was cautious earlier was still looking cautious, but they all tensed in preparation. "Two."

Naruto intoned, hands still in his pockets before he took a deep breath and let it out. Just when the jonin thought Naruto was going to say three, a flash of pain went through him, but nothing else happened as he stood there.

He wanted to laugh, to point out how they were going to beat Naruto within an inch of his life, then rape his wives brutally in front of him before they kill him and send Hinata and Hanabi back to the leaf village in terrified shame at how easily they were taken, but he couldn't make his mouth move, or his arms or legs for that matter. As he tried to turn his head he heard a sickening squelching sound…like meat sliding against meat, before his head hit the ground with the rest of his body parts falling in different directions.

His last thoughts before his brain died was the sight of the enormous fox with nine tails sitting on its haunches next to Naruto, licking what looked like blood from its large, razor sharp claws. If he could frown he would have because he just learned the hard way that the rumors, despite anything he previously may have thought, were definitely true.

If the jonin had been able to look around as he wanted to earlier, he would have seen his two companions would soon be joining him as the one who was more cautious lay on the ground with his internal organs lying around him, spilled from the gaping cavity that was his chest and abdomen, and the third of the trio was no better off then the leader as his body had been scattered in the small area as well.

O

Naruto took a deep breath again then let it out slowly.

Seeing the carnage was never easy. He didn't enjoy killing or seeing someone die, especially if he knew them…but he well knew what had to be done and would do it as long as he had to. This was the third such encounter they had with the sound ninjas since this began and thus far they had suffered not at all…the sound ninjas were not as fortunate.

Hinata was much the same as her husband. She had seen death and had dished it out in the past against enemies both foreign and domestic…but she hated it just as much as a child hates spinach. If she could she would avoid it altogether because she was a helper…a healer by nature. But even she knew it was necessary to take life especially to preserve it. That and discovering that these enemies would do such things as they had been to demoralize the leaf…was more then her delicate sensibilities could stand and therefore they had to die. As it were however…she would do what she had to and then she and Naruto would comfort each other later.

Hanabi…was not so fortunate.

She stood to the side and retched quietly while Cumo whined to her in a pitying manner.

Hinata walked over and rubbed her sister's back until she was breathing steady again. "Are you alright Hanabi?"

The young kunoichi had yet to graduate, and officially was not yet a ninja…but Tsunade decided rather then have her complete the last year she would graduate trial by fire.

While highly unorthodox…it was the hokage's right to decide who made the grade and who didn't. Academically Hanabi was well above the rest of her class's standards, testing with near perfect scores, and her taijutsu was top notch as she had learned two styles and was working on a third. Most of her class knew only one or most of the academy basics.

With that in mind and the fact that she seemed to excel even more around her husband and sister Tsunade made the decision to let her go on this mission and see how she performed. If all went well, she would officially be made a leaf gennin.

The leaf was still a bit shorthanded since the sand sound invasion, despite all that was done to bolster their ranks. Since this was the case, a new plan for advanced students was being created…and Hanabi was the test dummy.

The hope was she wouldn't crash and burn.

The girl nodded slightly and grimaced before she stood straight again. "I'll be fine…I ..I'm just having trouble getting used to seeing that!"

To emphasize the point, Hanabi heaved in the direction of the now dismembered bodies but fought and barely succeeded in keeping her gorge down this time.

Hinata nodded in sympathy. She still remembered her first kill on a mission and how hard it was for her to deal with…but Hanabi seemed to be taking it that much harder. The other problem would be that the woman Hinata had killed on her first mission was a clean kill, a blow to the heart that killed her immediately. What they had done so far had been bloody and gruesome so Hinata easily understood what her sister was going through.

Naruto frowned at the two, but shrugged before he summoned a few shadow clones and had them begin arranging the bodies in front of the bridge. While he didn't enjoy this…he had his orders and would do what was necessary. "I got this…why don't you two sit down and rest…it was a long walk here and it will be an even longer walk to the next bridge."

The two looked at him and nodded before they sat on the log again. Neither looked to see what Naruto was doing. Hanabi because she didn't want to lose her lunch again and Hinata because like Naruto found desecrating the dead to be distasteful…even if they did have no choice.

It didn't take long, and after Naruto was done, he came over and squatted in front of them, wrinkling his nose at the smell before Hanabi spoke to him. "We're going to another checkpoint?"

Naruto nodded briefly before he gestured with his head to the east. "I don't know how but these bastards have mapped the more travelled caravan routes."

Hanabi blinked before she shook her head at Naruto. "Well that's easy…the main roads are always the most heavily travelled."

Naruto shook his head in return before he produced a paper with names on it. Next to each name was a date and time frame. "It looks like they know when and who is travelling in a caravan and hitting them specifically. I found this on that first guy with the big mouth. Either the merchants talk too much, or someone is stalking them and reporting back to the snake."

Hinata frowned but Hanabi spoke up quickly. "Naruto-kun…couldn't this just be a coincidence…or a list of people travelling in the same caravan?"

Naruto frowned slightly before he shook his head negatively and pointed to the paper. "No…I don't know all of them, but I know these two and they hate each other so them travelling together in the same caravan would be odd to say the least. It is possible they're travelling in a group to watch out for each other…but the different times beside each name makes that unlikely. If this list is accurate this merchant should be reaching the next bridge somewhere in the next two hours according to this. I think its best that we get there just in case…besides, we haven't decorated that one yet."

Hinata gave her husband the fish eye while Hanabi grimaced before holding her stomach. "You're not going do that again are you?"

Naruto smirked before he got to his feet again. "It's a strong possibility."

Hanabi closed her eyes and breathed deeply before she shook the image away. "Well don't get mad at me if I puke on you again."

Naruto smirked as he helped the two up and they turned towards the east. "In that case I definitely won't hold you until you're over it."

Nothing else was said as they entered the brush to continue on the next leg of their journey, and the only sound were the flies beginning to feast on the remains of dead ninja.

When later discovered, the grisly remains would be a constant reminder in the back of the viewer's mind.

A reminder that war was not a casual thing, but very ugly.

Naruto had arranged the bodies so the parts formed a small pyramid, and at the center of the pyramid was the body of the man who was eviscerated. In the cavity were the heads of all three men, looks of shock and surprise frozen there until time eroded the flesh away.

A small sign held in the hands of all three dead men said all that needed to be said. 'Enemies of the leaf…beware.'

O

Tsunade sat at her desk and groused at the constantly growing pile of reports and other paperwork. While the saying says that war is good for the economy…it sucks for the administration…or the persons doing the paperwork.

With another discontent grumble Tsunade pulled a folder from the desk and opened it and read over the report.

With her hearing of how Naruto was treated and the deficiencies in the teaching curriculum, the hokage sat down and with some guidance reordered the teachers and administration and added some much needed ninja skills and jutsu to the curriculum, and removed some things that just seemed useless.

The children were still taught how to read and write, and other skills like arithmetic and even history, but advanced math classes and writing skills were eliminated and left for civilian schools.

_I mean really…algebra, calculus, plain and solid geometry? Are we teaching them to be ninja or scholars? _She grumbled to herself.

_It's a damn good thing I became hokage…otherwise the only way new ninja would be able to succeed would be to hit the enemy with those damn books!_

Tsunade was all for learning…but learning things that would be useful to their trade.

The medical classes she had established were complex and so far was showing great success to the students that attended them and that she was very proud of. While some of the students wouldn't become doctors, they would be great field medics and it would give their teams a better chance for survival.

Yes the newest students looked very promising which was good because they were once again low on ninja and with things heating up they could not afford to stay that way.

She didn't want to throw any of her people into the grinder, but this next crop of genin would be in the field faster then normal.

She read the names again and smiled at the few she recognized, and hoped that none of them would have to be used on the line…but if they had to, then as hokage she would do what she must.

Laying the roster aside she looked at the picture of Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi that sat on her desk from their recent wedding and smiled. She hoped again that the gaki was alright and that his wives were safe as well.

The last she heard they had their first encounter and defeated a group of sound nin and began their campaign of terror against the snake.

While she didn't even agree with her order on the inside, she knew that this was the best way to deter any further incidents from Orochimaru's men.

Since officially there was no war declared, they could only shuffle troops around to show the bordering, but Tsunade was certain a blow up would occur soon once they ventured into their territory.

The incursions at the time were only made in contested land, and so far no one had made any arguments or noise about having their freedoms taken away so Konoha's official position was to thump their chest and posture in hopes the others would not cross the line…but Tsunade like everyone else knew it was a matter of time before the other three villages tried to call their bluff.

She only hoped it was strong enough to buy them more time if not get them to back down completely.

O

Neji smiled slightly as he looked over to Tenten who was practicing her throwing with the oddest assortment of weapons.

Maces, hammers, lion swords, battle axes…he found it amusing and still would smirk every so often at her, but in truth he found it bizarre. When he had asked she told him what he already understood from viewing her in previous times. "You never know when you'll have to throw a different type of weapon at an enemy, and I think it's better to be prepared for that eventuality with some degree of hope to kill that enemy, then to throw something and have to rely on blind luck."

He couldn't help but agree, but it was still strange to watch.

"I hope Naruto and his wives are doing well. Tsunade-sama said their mission was highly important and she wanted to keep the details under wraps. While I agree with the secrecy, it would have been nice to know something about them and what they were up to."

Tenten stopped in mid throw and lowered the naginata that she was about to hurl and smiled at her future husband. "Nushi…are you worried about our friends?"

Neji smirked as he began a new Kata and continued the conversation. "Of course. They are family, and while they are also part of the experiment, Naruto has become quite sociable with me."

Tenten wiped her brow as she grinned wider at Neji. "And you worry about him as a friend would."

Neji's eyes darted to her for a moment before he shrugged. "It is not impossible that I view him that way. Mostly though I do not want to see a competent shinobi fall before his time. I feel the story of Uzumaki Naruto is only just beginning."

Tenten still smirking turned and aimed at the target again before throwing the polearm at her full strength. "Sure Nushi…and Tsunade doesn't drink or gamble."

Neji grunted in response as he continued his practice, but as he began to put effort into his movements he couldn't help but smile as he remembered some of his friend's antics. _Be safe Naruto…you and your wives._ He thought briefly before he cleared his mind and concentrated on his practice.

O

Naruto frowned as he stood panting on the bridge, two sound nin bodies lying at his feet while a merchant crouched shaking in terror next to his wagon. _He..he moved like the wind…and he cut those two down like nothing…and what was that thing that tried to come out of him?_

**Flashback**

The sounds of weapons clashing made Naruto hurry forward until he could see the bridge and the merchant with his bodyguards being engaged by sound shinobi.

Thinking ahead he tried to release Fana, but found he couldn't. It was like the fox was stuck.

"Come on pops! Get your ass in gear!"

Fana not having much luck tried to force his way out but it caused Naruto to almost drop as a sharp pain, something that felt like the lower half of his body had been ripped off raged through him.

**Kit, we seem to have hit a wall with our abilities! You have to take them down without me!**

Naruto grumbled as he got his bearings and charged forward with his ritualistic cry, "**Kage bunshin no jutsu**!" and twenty clones of the blond appeared and charged on with the original to cause mayhem and destruction.

In a fit of inspiration, Naruto envisioned himself with Fana's powerful muscles in his legs and arms and growled impressively as he applied chakra and felt almost as if he doubled in size.

**Just remember…I want those back!**

The great fox sad sarcastically. Naruto only chuckled.

Hinata and Hanabi reached the clearing and watched as Naruto struck at the enemy ninja and made them pay dearly for the damage they had caused now, in the past, and to make sure they caused no more in the future.

Surprisingly, his clones began to drop quickly and one of the ninja pulled away from Naruto and charged Hinata and Hanabi, but soon found out female, didn't mean helpless.

Hinata dropped low with a feral grin and thrust her hands forward with a shout of, "**Earth Jutsu: Undertow!" **and the sound ninja caught by surprise felt the ground grab his feet and push him back a few steps but then as he went off balance it yanked back with the motion of Hinata's hands, pulling him off his feet and onto his back hard where Hanabi jumped astride his chest and with a single deadly palm strike caused the nins heart to explode internally.

The man's face showed shock and surprise then horror just before his eyes half closed and he died as painfully as he lived, only this time he suffered instead of someone else.

Hinata moved swiftly forward while Hanabi finished the sound nin, but Naruto already had the other two on the ground and dying, but at the same time the merchant's guards also lay on the ground, and neither were moving.

Hinata looked concerned at Naruto but he waved her off as he gasped. "Check the merchant…I'm fine."

Hinata nodded and strode over to the merchant who still cowered next to his wagon, not sure what to think now.

Hinata stopped a few feet from him and spoke quietly to put him at ease. "Are you alright? We won't hurt you sir, we are ninja from Konoha and we are trying to keep the trade routes safe."

The man looked from her to Naruto a few times before he finally nodded still looking a bit pale. "Y..yes. I wasn't hurt…just scared."

Hinata nodded as she went over and carefully checked his guards and sighed in frustration. Both guards were fatally wounded and had succumbed to their injuries as one bled to death from his throat being neatly sliced open, and the other seemed to die with a horrified expression on his face. Possibly he became the victim of a particularly nasty genjutsu since there were no marks visible on him. It was just more proof to anyone that cared to listen that ordinary guards could not measure up against trained ninja."It appears your guards are dead…I am sorry." She quietly intoned to the man still cowering by his cart.

The merchant nodded absently but said nothing and she noticed he was still staring at Naruto.

Naruto was still breathing hard, something he seldom did now and Hinata got a slightly worried look on her face.

Unknown to her there was an internal debate going on.

"So why couldn't you come out?" he asked his captive as he tried to catch his breath. "And why am I so shagged? I haven't felt this exhausted in as long as I can remember."

Fana shook his head in a rather human gesture but he sounded just as confused as Naruto.

"**I don't know. Perhaps you need to practice more…or perhaps there is a limit to what your body can do concerning my energy. I do know this would have been the fourth time you tried to pull me out…and even I am tired from the experience so obviously it is something to only be used when necessary."**

Naruto nodded as he thought about it and could only agree. _Of course it would be too easy to keep pulling the fox out to attack his enemies…and why should this be easy?_ He thought to himself a little bitterly before he shrugged his shoulders. "Well not much we can do about it is there? We'll just have to be more cautious in the future since there seems to be a limit to it."

Fana shrugged helplessly before he frowned at Naruto.

"**There are ways around it kit…one way is a new technique I can teach you…but we**

**can wait on that until we are back in the village and have time to work on it.**

**In the meantime we can 'decorate' the bridge and escort the merchant to his**

**destination and we can rest a day or two before we continue our guerilla tactics."**

Naruto nodded as it seemed like the only option open to them and Hanabi needed his

attention as she was still retching occasionally away from Hinata and himself.

Naruto walked over and put a hand on her shoulder and she turned and smiled weakly at him as Cumo whined at the two of them.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun…I just need to get used to this."

Naruto nodded and rubbed her shoulder as he smiled at her. "No worries Firecracker. It's never easy, but in time you will look more away from the action and more towards the goal so that it doesn't hit you so hard."

Hanabi nodded before she stood straight, once again holding Cumo in her arms. "Thank you Naruto-kun. I will be fine."

Naruto nodded before he created a few kage bunshin. "Well we better get moving…my clones are about to do the nasty."

Hanabi burped, a hand shooting up to cover how mouth…and not in a good way as she fought to hold any unpleasantness back but hurried up the path back in the direction they came. Hinata came next with the merchant, closely followed by one of Naruto's clones pulling the merchant's cart, while the other two went to work on the Oto shinobi.

When Naruto noticed what they had begun to do, even he lost a bit of his color before he shouted at them. "OY where the hell did you learn that? Am I that sick in my mind?" His clones only gave a Victory sign and a shout of "Yosh!" as they continued their grisly work. Naruto watched for a few more seconds then decided that if he didn't get out of there he wouldn't be able to eat for a week. Turning quickly, Naruto hurried after his mates.

O

Two days later…

Orochimaru was furious as he got the report of a handful of his shinobi deserting.

Granted…none of them made it very far, but it was the thought that they would even try that had him so angry.

"Fools and pantywaists. That is what I have in my ranks…fools and pantywaists!"

Orochimaru chucked the clip board across the room where it shattered against the wall before he crossed his legs and cupped his chin thoughtfully. _I will have to give her credit though…I never would have thought Tsunade had it in her to pull something like this off. Using terror tactics to sow dissent in my ranks…truly inventive slug princess…especially the last bridge...decorating the rails of the bridge with his mens body parts and organs was truly inspiring...but you forget that I am the master of mind games. I will just have to step up my own tactics._ He thought before he gave a slight smirk. "Kukuku." He chuckled quietly as his subordinate waited. "Kabuto-kun…you may begin the next step of your program. I expect great results and I will not tolerate failure."

Kabuto bowed to Orochimaru as he smiled. "It will be as you command Orochimaru-sama."

With those words the med nin turned and left the room to put his master plan into effect.

Orochimaru grinned before he fell into full blown laughter. "Kukukukuku! Oh yes Tsunade…you struck a good blow against me…but I'm about to show you just how outmatched you truly are."

O

Tsunade came out of the operating theater with a grim look on her face…but it was tempered by the fact that her patient survived and was on the road to recovery.

Shizune came out seconds later and pulled off her gloves with a sigh before she joined her mentor at the window. "It's a good thing you were able to stabilize him before you got him back. If not for your skills Shizune I don't think he would have survived…it's actually amazing that he held on as long as he did."

Shizune blushed lightly before she nodded her thanks to the Lady hokage. "I'm glad I was able to help him Lady Tsunade. When I got there Lee was a mess…to be honest I didn't know where to start and I was constantly afraid he would die on me."

Tsunade smirked but pat her apprentice on the shoulder. "Don't sell yourself short Shizune. You have more talent in your little finger then most med nins that I have seen. You are a pride to the profession…never forget that."

Shizune blinked in surprise at her mentor before she reached out to touch her mentor's forehead. "Are you alright Lady Tsunade? Maybe you were in there for too long."

Tsunade smirked before she batted Shizune's hand away. "Cut it out brat. You aren't so old I won't put you over my knee."

Shizune giggled a moment before she looked out the window. "You know lady…there has been some really strange happenings for us since we got here…there are times I wonder if it wouldn't have been better to stay on the run from your creditors."

Tsunade laughed and lightly smacked Shizune on the shoulder before she wrapped an arm around apprentice and gave her a squeeze. "Well to be honest there have been plenty of times that I would have agreed with you…but there honestly only one reason why I have stayed and even took this job."

Shizune nodded before also smiled at the blond in her mind. "Naruto."

Tsunade nodded as she too looked out over the horizon, the sun slowly dipping and making the hokage monument glow slightly purple. As she looked she could almost see in her mind's eye her face on the monument, and then right next to hers the blond whisker marked teen with his self assured smile radiating for all of Konoha to see.

"If that damn Gaki hadn't put a rasengan into that prick Kabuto's chest…I wouldn't be here…but between you and me…I saw Dan and Nawaki both rolled up into that one hyperactive obnoxious blond package and something inside me lit up again…something that I thought had died long ago. At that moment I knew that if I couldn't avoid it…I wouldn't let him down."

Shizune looked a little surprised at her mentor before she smiled again and watched the sun say its goodbye for the day. "I know what you mean. There is just something about him. His confidence…his unwillingness to quit…I don't know, call it whatever you want. All I know is life around here is a lot brighter while he's here."

Tsunade grinned as she nodded.

There were some things to be happy for.

Lee while injured was back in Konoha and on the mend. There had been no new reports of Orochimaru's forces attacking civilians since Tsunade's 'terror' tactics began, and despite recent incidents and pains the leaf was still around.

Tsunade and Shizune both knew that things wouldn't always look so bright, but they would take each challenge as it came.

O

The merchant had parted ways with Team Naruto once they got him from the immediate vicinity of grass country and decided to relax the night since they had accomplished what they had wanted.

Another team would relieve them in a few days mainly to watch for any more incidents until they had rested and refueled so to speak.

In the meantime, they were going to get a good night sleep before they returned to what Shikamaru would call their 'troublesome duty'."

Hinata after talking to the merchant discovered why he had been so frightened.

"Well Naru-kun…it wasn't just the sound nin that terrified that poor man…it was you."

Naruto blinked at Hinata in surprise, his mouth dropping open. Although he had suspected that was the case, he wasn't one hundred percent sure, but he was hoping he was wrong. "Well…why was he scared of me?"

Hinata frowned as Hanabi scooted closer and hugged her sister around her middle. "Well he said it looked like something was trying to come out of you…or like you had grown another set of arms with paws instead of hands."

Naruto frowned at this as he looked down at himself and wondered if that was the point where he tried to get Fana to appear again but couldn't. "Hmmm. I don't know Hina-chan…I did have a problem pulling Fana out in that fight so I wonder if that was what he saw…"

Fana interrupted his thoughts but it surprised Naruto as the great fox sounded more tired then he had ever previously.

**Kit…while the new configuration of the seal gives the chance to us to experience and live life at a new level…it seems to be draining us both more then normal whenever we use it to split us.**

Naruto blinked at the fox before he shrugged. "But…Hinata and Auri use it the same way…and they don't seem to be affected like us."

Fana grumbled before he cracked both eyes and looked at Naruto patiently.

**And how often does Hinata and Auri split from each other compared to us?**

Naruto blushed then nodded his head quickly. "Oh…right…good point." Naruto took a deep breath and sighed as he considered before he asked. "Then what are we supposed to do? I mean that's one of our best moves! I mean I call you, you come out, then we kick ass!"

The great fox chuckled before he blinked slowly and yawned.

**Well…you do have all of your other abilities…the Kurodenkogan, your taijutsu, your impressive arsenal of jutsu…and you can even still use my abilities as long as you have chakra…but you have to understand son…once I am out you will feel the drain…but it is not as severe as when we initially separate. You could keep me out and active for a full day, or pull me out at least three times.**

**If I wasn't bound to you soul to soul…it may have been different but you have to remember…everything has limits.**

Fana almost snickered at the young man as his bottom lip poked out in disappointment but instead swatted him with his tail making him jump. With a yelp.

**Now, now…none of that. There are still a lot of things you can do including the newest thing which I will teach you.**

Naruto perked up at this with a grin even as he was still rubbing his backside. "Really? What?"

Fana laughed for a moment before he lay on his side with another yawn.

**The fusion.**

Naruto frowned as he sat near the old fox and wondered what he meant before he finally closed his eyes again.

**We will talk more of it tomorrow…for now I wish to sleep and regain my energy, and you should as well. Besides…your mates are waiting to snuggle with you.**

Sure enough when Naruto left his mindscape both girls gripped him tightly and pulled him to the floor. "W..wait! let me set the guards first!"

Both Hinata and Hanabi giggled as Naruto sat up again and with a very familiar hand sign summoned ten of himself and sent them off to keep an eye on things.

When the clones were gone he let Hanabi and Hinata lead him to their tent where they settled in for the night and hopefully some much needed slumber.

O

Next Episode: The return!


End file.
